Under the Rags
by Rakusa
Summary: Charles D'arte has died leaving his daughter Serena in the hands of his wife and her two children. Years after his death, the kingdom he loved so well has lost its King and the fate of the young Prince remains uncertain.
1. Prologue

AN: I've come to discover, almost loosing my docs on the site, that it has been 55+ days since I've last updated any story on FF _again_ and I've come to fix that. Though to be honest, this isn't an update, but rather a new story. As for people who read these ans and follow my other stories, don't worry, I know I say this often, but I am trying to work on the ones you want me to update, it's just been... slow, and I've been really busy. So consider this your Christmas/New Years' gift until I can give you the present you've all been waiting on!

* * *

><p>Under The Rags<p>

08/18/04 (1st draft)

7/19/09 (Somewhat Edit)

01/04/12 (Complete Overhaul)

By Rakusa

Summary: Charles D'arte has died leaving his daughter Serena in the hands of his wife and her two children. Years after his death, the kingdom he loved so well has lost its King and the fate of the young Prince remains uncertain.

AN: As the dates above could probably tell you, this is not the original idea. It is strongly based on it, and every time I listen to _Impossible_ I am reminded of it, and encouraged to start anew. This story is _not _based on that movie, but based on every version of Cinderella out there, or at least that I've seen. I have an idea to work on a story that is a mix of all of the Grimm stories, or at least a few of them, but I will refrain myself from it. There has been too much of that in recent years between the TV and some of my favorite authors of FF. So I shall contain it to just the one fairytale. I hope in your mind, this story isn't too much of a cliché. Now, let me introduce you to Serena D'arte.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Serena took a large breath and stepped out from behind the pillar. To most she was just another girl in the long line of girls streaming out in fancy ballgowns and their hair done-up and wearing uncomfortable shoes. To most, that would be the truth. In fact, she wasn't the only girl to come out with the same last name. There were three. She was exactly the same to all eyes, except one male pair.

It was those eyes that looked upon her proudly and expectantly and it was those eyes she locked onto. She wanted to make the owner of those eyes exceptionally proud and so she straightened and did the best she could under the circumstances. A smile graced his lips as she curtsied and straightened without falling flat onto her face, not even a wobble.

She was proud of herself and the smile made her light up more than she usually did. It was then though, that she got a 'mistake' thrown into her side. She grunted lightly and glared up at her older 'sister' but the girl was looking away and smiling pleasantly into the crowd.

The royal family was making their way down the line and you could virtually see every girl just before they reached, stand up straighter, and try to make themselves seem taller and skinnier. Serena ducked her head out slightly so she could get a better look at the family. The man was tall and broad, he had graying hair that had once been auburn and a full beard. His eyes were a wonderful blue, if you could peer close enough to see them with all the hair that was on his face. The woman was dark skinned and haired, she had come from Spain and it was obvious in even her dress, if you'd discard her physical appearance altogether. Her hair was the darkest thing Serena had ever seen before and her eyes were almost just as dark.

There was only one child, and Serena could attest to how it felt, but the reasons keeping her alone were not the same as this child's. He was older than her, she could tell that without having a history lesson every day, but he wasn't too much so. His parents were both still alive and healthy, why was it that they'd leave such a delicate thing such as ruler-ship to only one heir? God-forbid it, but an entire arsenal of issues could befall the boy, making him unfit to become king. The most forgiving of which, would be death.

She was pondering the effects of the future were something to happen him, not even giving the boy himself much of her notice, when they arrived upon her and her siblings. "Baronessa de Inverno's two daughters, now under Count D'arte's protection-." Luckily she was last in this introduction and so she copied all that she saw before her, or at least the standing straight bit. The words so close had surprised her, and she caught a slight laughter stifled by the boy. He was looking passed her though, and she couldn't be sure if he was laughing at her or something further down the way. He also looked incredibly bored and she was trying to catch his eye, not because she wanted him fawning over her like all the other girls, but because she was curious to see if there was intelligence there or if he was too pampered to think. "Then this is also the daughter of Count D'arte and his late wife, Serenity D'arte."

Serena's attention swung back to the Royal couple and she curtsied again, bowing her head as she did so, but she missed the second of appraisal that the boy cast upon her as well before returning his attention elsewhere. The Queen bowed her head in acceptance, and the King leaned forward, his mouth by Serena's ear, it was unprecedented, or at least so far in the line of girls that had greeted the family. He whispered something that Serena would always cherish. "Your family has always been there for me, I not only want to thank them for their services, but if you shall ever need anything, I am yours to fulfill it." Then he walked off, onto the next girl and Serena stared after the family in wonder.

Altogether too much time later, the music started up and young men started streaming through the crowd, to sweep the girls off into a dance. They had their own rituals and presentation to court, this was the girls'. A song later, and Serena's escort was being parted from her and she smiled at her old friend as he disappeared into the wings for when his service was necessary again.

The one that replaced him was the one that Serena had been hoping would all night. She smiled up into laughing blue eyes and held close. "You did wonderful." He was saying down to her and she turned slightly red. He lifted her up and her feet were upon his and he was guiding her across the dance floor. "I couldn't be prouder. Just so you know, right now, in my eyes, you are perfect. Alas, that is untrue, you are always perfect."

The slightly turned into full blown but she looked directly into his eyes and let him know how that pleased her. "Thanks papa!" She threw caution to the wind and hugged him tightly, it caused a slight misstep and some of the other dancers fumbled, but they were all trained well enough that it was only a slight snag to the evening's dance.

Two dances later, he set her back on her feet, gestured for the boy to come back, dropped a kiss onto her head and whirled her 'sisters' into one dance each before returning to his wife. They danced only a few together, before she decided to sit out the rest. The prince was making his rounds and doing his duty of dancing with each girl, not in regards of searching out a future wife, but rather this dance was to ensure loyalty and favor, for one day he would be King. However, Serena and her friend kept slipping by him and only a few short dances into the night, scandal ensured as the prince had disappeared with one of the girls.

"Too bad it wasn't me." Ann complained, rubbing at her ankles on the ride home.

"Antonia!" Serena's stepmother, Esmeraude Inverno-D'arte, scolded for her daughter's outburst.

"Esme." Charles tried to soothe, it hadn't been that big of a deal to him what his youngest step-child had said.

"No, Charles, Antonia and Beryl need to know this." Serena ignored the fact that she didn't need to know this, but it was so rare that Esme taught the girls anything, that Serena couldn't help but listen. "It is one thing to win the prince's favor, it is quite another to allow yourself to be embedded in scandal. That girl's prospects for the future have vastly diminished now. The prince wont marry her, she came to him too easily and everyone else will always wonder how far they truly went while they were out of the public's eye. You shall always have someone nearby that can attest to your chastity while you are with a male. When one of you manages to snag the prince as your husband, that will unfortunately not change."

"She's saying its better _not_ to marry a prince, for then you can have some private time with your husband." Serena couldn't help but laugh at the notion. "I for one, will not be marrying a prince."

Charles laughed and gathered his daughter to his side. "I'd prefer that just the same."

Esme's eyes darkened at the sight and words. "One of my daughters shall." She promised and her daughters nodded their agreement.

"Give it a rest, my dear, there is plenty of time for that. These girls are barely 15." Beryl was 15, Ann was 13 and Serena was just reaching the age of 13 within the month. Her father promised a grand birthday as she was finally entering her teens. Serena's arms loop around her father's waist and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat and falling into a doze for the rest of the ride home. The remaining four talked still, but most of it was idle chatter between the females.

Little did she know, or could she know, that this was one of the last nights she'd be able to do this, that her peaceful little accord would be over.

* * *

><p>EAN: In case any of you are wondering, my original version didn't start out with a prologue. In fact the beginning was quite different and I think I like this better.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dawn crept through her Eastern facing room. There was no curtain to shut out the light and catch even a few more minutes of sleep. Serena heard the snoring of a few that occupied her room, but a majority of them had already gotten up, dressed and out for the day.

Her 'sisters' would not wake for a few more hours still, her stepmother would be calling for her when all of the sky lost its darkness. Serena ambled over to the window and stretched. She soaked in the view only a lucky few received. It wasn't a tradition she particularly favored or would have happened upon through her own will. It was thrust upon her, and although it wasn't a happy occurrence, she'd eventually come to accept and even relish the quiet minutes before her chores began and the house bustled to life.

Her eyes watched as the sun rose and created shadows upon the hills that were lucky enough to be considered her own, before those too got chased away and they shone golden in the pale pink sky. She rested against the wood and there was a small smile across her features as she let the sun warm her with its touch, just as it did that of nature.

A bell rang, waking all the servants and she had spent too long this morning disregarding her tasks.

It was interesting to note that despite her fall in status in this household, she wasn't tasked with too difficult of jobs. She was the in-between. She brought up the food, she took away the plates, she bought and brought the supplies from town. She brought in the flowers and produce. She was the one to deal with the tantrums thrown by her 'sisters'. She did after-all, still rightfully retain her status, but unable to do anything until she came of age. Of age though, was the difficult part to pin down. 18 if she married, 21 if she didn't. As she had no plan to marry until she was settled into her own and loved the man she'd marry, she had another three years plus before she could walk away from this household or attempt to kick them out.

In the meantime, unless the Royal Parents stepped in, nobody could do anything about the treatment she received. Her stepmother wasn't dumb though, she knew she couldn't go over the line, that her stepdaughter will in fact do something in retaliation if pushed too far, rather than just leave with her share of the estate. As she was a child of the household, she had to do whatever her elder and caretaker told her to do. This was the life she'd been settled into. She wasn't a servant, yet she was living like one.

After Serena dressed for the day, she went down to the ground floor to greet the messenger with the latest news and any letters or parcels that had come for the family or its servants. He had a drawn face as he handed over the latest and she didn't even have to ask before he broke out into weeping sobs. Serena didn't know what to do or say, she patted him on the back as he cried into her shoulder. He was a small man in height but he made up for it in weight. He wasn't a runner, so he had gotten lazy and heavier and heavier. He had three children at home and a wife, but the wife wanted nothing to do with him since he had gained the latest kilo. Serena wasn't sure what this was about, but if it were about his family, he wouldn't have come, another would have taken his place. If it were about his wife, well, Serena wasn't exactly adapt at handling that kind of situation. Her stepmother might have been a better source-.

"It's horrible, its so horribly tragic! The poor boy! That poor woman! How will they cope?"

"Are you ill, sir?" Serena asked, pulling away slightly, not to protect herself from illness, but to check on him.

He shook his head and he hiccuped. Had he taken to drink already so early in the morning, in addition to his other less cleanly habits? "No, no, it is far less personal than my humble life. Oh dear me, I seem to have lost my head. You do that to a man, Serenity dear." Serena shook her head, the man refused to call her anything but her given name. He said it raised her status without the need of formal titles. He continued on though, despite her protests. "No, I bring tragic news of another source, one that will affect the nation."

"The Prince-"

"Has not run away again, nor has he finally succumbed to matters of his marriage." He shook his head. "Rather, the King has passed."

Serena felt the world drop out from underneath her. She had felt like this before, in the past. She was well accustomed to this feeling, but it still disoriented her. She thanked the man and returned to her home, he had to go and share that with countless others, though it might reach them before he did, if he kept on the way he was. She completed all of her morning duties before her sisters rose and brought in the pot of tea for her stepmother.

"What is the news? Has there been an announcement of a ball at the palace? Serena, child, you look frightful, have you seen a ghost?" Esme questioned, sounding for once like the she embodied the role she had taken on, caring for Serena.

"No, no, I have heard of some news though, but I thought it best if I were to share it with all of you at once."

"You are neither 18 nor wed yet, so it can't be of your departure from these grounds." Though all wished it. Serena was rather surprised that there hadn't yet been an attempt on her life. "You may share it with me, and I will determine whether it is necessary for it to go beyond our knowledge."

Serena hesitated, but then she stood behind the chair facing her stepmother, she did not offer Serena a seat, and Serena would have declined it anyway, she was already too dirty and she'd only have to clean it again once she was done. "The messenger has informed me that our beloved King has died."

Her stepmother's reaction should have surprised her, but by now she was well aware of her stepmother's true nature, knew when she was lying and when she was up to something, when she was angry and when, on the rare occasion she was telling the truth. Glee positively radiated off the aging woman's face and she sent Serena away with a wave of her hand and a rude "Carry on then."

Serena knew there was something up, and as she entered the kitchens, she found her old friend Lita at the stove. There was a tenseness to Lita's back that Serena had only seen once before and without asking, she pulled away the top of her friend's shirt to revel angry welts. "Don't they know its a bad idea to anger the one handling the food?"

"Almost as bad as angering the missus." Lita agreed and she shifted so the shirt returned to her body. "It aint so bad, Miss Serena."

"Why do you stay?" Serena asked, hoping up onto the counter and stealing a bite to eat, Lita attempted to stop her, but Serena started coughing. "You need to cut down on the spices."

"Redemption." Lita responded with a cheeky smile. "Besides, you know the answer to your question." Serena swallowed and nodded. Her friend's loyalty astounded her sometimes. Lita put up with whipping to stay with her.

"I pray that you would wise-en up and leave this dreadful place. I shall send you a letter, when I am free as well."

"I think it has escaped your notice, my lady, but your family is rather short staffed these days." It was true, only a few remained, only a few truly loyal to Serena, the proper heir to this property. The servants didn't have to stay if they were badly mistreated, and many of them had gone off to other households. Serena could count on one hand those that remained from before her father's remarriage, many had remained until his death, but even in the short time that they'd been together, a few had also left due to her stepmother's mistreatment of them. Her father hadn't noticed, or thought much of it, still under the initial infatuation he'd felt for his new bride. Serena hoped there had been love there, hoped that she had only cast her own dubious eye on the matter, that she was mistaken about that which happened behind the scenes, behind closed doors.

Had he loved his new bride who had brought along two children of her own, or had she just fit the requirements he laid out for himself as a good mother quality for his own daughter? Serena always wondered if it hadn't been as simple as either of those, but something deeper and more fatal. Had he been drawn in by her false charms, her pandering and stroking of his ego, or even baser than that? Was it just physical attraction that had brought them to this desolation? Had her father been so blind by lust that he couldn't see past the woman's physical facade and seen the cruel woman just a flake away? For he hadn't scratched any deeper than whatever had lead him to her, and to bring her back, to the daughter he cherished. She strongly wanted to believe it with all her heart that this woman had loved him back and it wasn't a power play.

Serena sighed heavily and leaned back onto her hands. "I have seen we had lost another, but it is one that I would have thought death would be needed before she left my side."

"If you are talking about the governess, she has been chucked out."

Serena bolted up into a sitting position. "What are you saying?"

"The Baronessa believes it is no longer necessary to have help in her children's education. She has sent the governess off to another family."

"Tellu is too old to start anew. She was settled nicely into this family." Serena was starting to get angry. "Where has she gone?"

"To Spain, I hear."

"Another _country_?"

"I'm afraid so." Lita responded, reaching and wincing as the welts pulled at her tender skin when she moved.

Serena was on her feet in an instant. "I shall have a word with her! She has gone too far this time!"

"Serenity!" Lita's voice was sharp and the girl was barely a few years older than her. "Sit down and eat." Lita shoved a plateful of food into Serena's hands and she collapsed into a chair in a bit of a daze. "It will be better to let this one go." Lita continued on in a more gentle tone. "The governess was never a favorite among the staff. You will only do more harm than good if you interfere now."

Serena nodded dumbly and started eating but discovered she had no appetite. "There is further news, it will be a sad day for us all. Hell, a sad year wouldn't even begin to cover my feelings on this."

"What is it now?" Lita sighed as she realized this news was important and she could only begin to guess. Serena was too tender heart-ed sometimes, more things bothered her than the rest of the help.

"King Edgar Viola has passed." There was a clatter as the other servants who had entered the room and Lita were all hit with the same shock she was.

"This will be the end of this kingdom." Lita shook her head. "The prince is too reckless, too ready to shirk off his duties to stand up against any opponent, much less the ones vying for his land."

"We're doomed!" One of the girls weeped. "England won't have a chance to get us, he'd do us in first."

Serena wasn't among the opinion of bestowing the son any kinder thought and so she remained silent, surprised more that the servants were so against him. She listened and added it into her mental folder of charges against the prince. There was a long list and she'd only seen him the once. Eventually her sisters were up and dressed and ready for their breakfast.

Serena carried them up to her siblings, biting her tongue, wanting to say something to the woman called stepmother officially but something much worse unofficially. She placed down the meal that Lita had created, secretly smiling on the inside as Serena thought about what their first bite would taste like, but not daring to let it cross on her features.

"I want blueberries."

"Blueberries are not in season." Serena patiently reminded her younger older stepsister.

"But I want blueberries, go get them for me now!"

"Nowhere will have blueberries." Serena insisted. "I can gather you some raspberries if you so wish." There was a sweet smile on Serena's face as she stared down her stepsister.

"Antonia, eat it without the berries, you will gain too much weight if you indulge at every meal."

"Of course mother." Ann smiled charmingly at Serena. "I have a figure to watch, besides, I do not care for raspberries."

Antonia was allergic to raspberries and all knew it. Beryl raised an eyebrow at the interaction. "I shall like some raspberries just this once."

"Of course." Serena bowed her head and walked into the other room to take the bowl she had prepared. She entered again to them discussing the King's passing. "The raspberries as you requested." Serena set them down near her oldest stepsister.

Beryl's hand went towards it as if to pick it up to spread over her plate, but instead it went flying at Serena. Serena caught it, but many raspberries still fell to the floor. "Oh dear!" Beryl gasped in shock. "Get down on your knees and pick them up." Her words and tone turned sharply from apologetic to cruel.

"As you were saying mother?" Ann looked at it for a moment as Serena did as she was told, and did it quickly, before turning back to more pressing matters. Beryl too seemed to forget Serena was in the room.

"This is the perfect time to move in on the grieving family. Who else would the prince turn to for a hand in marriage and to be his partner through life, than the one that supported him in his darkest times? We shall get ourselves to court more often than we already go, and we will position ourselves in the church as well."

"Mother, I still don't understand why we haven't been making much of an appearance since our debut. Wouldn't it have been wiser to chip away at his restraints all these years?"

"First off, the prince hadn't been attending court too often, but now he must. Second, I didn't like the way the King kept on, always asking about Serenity and how she was handling her father's death. I kept waylaying him that she was grieving and she didn't want to go out or be seen, but he started getting suspicious the longer I held him off. So we whittled out of attending court for awhile before his memory of Charles faded. I do not understand how he could remember one Count so well. Perhaps he took interest in all of his subjects that high up and we haven't been privy to see it yet. Oh well, now that he's gone, we can employ the real reason I kept you two out of public eye for so long. While the others' are beautiful, they have faded. The two of you have only become more charming and instead of letting the prince become immune and desensitized, he will see the two of you and will be floored by how he never noticed you in the past. You will be unique and new."

"A peacock strutting about in a land of white." Serena added as she attempted to leave the room, disgusted by their scheming. Even a man she disliked as much as the prince didn't deserve this kind of treatment. The King deserved far more respect than to be used as a stepping stone to his child and kingdom. He deserved better than being swept away as if he hadn't mattered. Serena hadn't always been too pleased with him, but she always thought he was a good man and a good king.

"Explain yourself!" Esme's eyes flashed, but she didn't even rise in her chair.

"I thought it to be obvious. The flames have come up to engulf the dry bush and set it afire, destroying everything in its destructive path. I only hope what is left after the wreckage can grow once more."

"Get out of here, you ungrateful child." Esmeraude hissed. Serena was about to do just that anyway, when Esmeraude called her back. "Finish serving us first, then go out the servants' door." Serena complied but Esme had one last thing to say before Serena left. "Oh, and Serenity, no food for a day." Serena's eyes turned dark at the thought, and wished she could burn a hole into her stepmother, but knew if she acted out now, the servants would be on the receiving end. It wasn't illegal to punish them, but she'd be loosing a lot of help the next day when they decided to leave. Esme only called her Serenity, not because it sounded more formal or higher status, but because she didn't want there to be any thoughts of friendliness between them and Esme was too high class to slip into a nickname.

Serena closed the door firmly behind her and was already halfway up the stairs to the rest of the rooms, to see what she needed to do there, when she heard her friend's name screamed. "Adelita!" Serena cracked up, unheard so far away, they obviously bit into the spice-infused concoction that Lita created. Served them right, hopefully Lita could pull it off that this was the way she always made them.

She paused at a door that hadn't been used for well over ten years. She opened it to revel her parents bedchambers. Not the room that her father had shared with Esme, but the room he shared with her mother. She had been tossed from her horse and the hooves had come down on her chest when Serena was eight. Her mother hadn't lived long enough to even get her back to the house.

It had pained her father too much to even look upon this room, and so it had been closed and never reopened, not until five years later when her father had been found here. Tears started to gather in her eyes, but she moved into the room anyway and her fingers ran over the dust filled furniture. Esme had completely forgotten this room existed, but Serena never could. It was in the opposite wing her step-family now occupied, her own room was down the hall, but she had been banished from it, the entire wing closed up after her father's death. Esme also wanted it to hit home that Serena was now a servant first and foremost.

Serena didn't mind, Lita had been her friend since they were toddlers, Lita was born into servitude, her mother and father were cooks for this household before her parents both died as well from an illness that had bolted through the country. Lita had been 17 when it had happened, but it didn't hurt any less for her. It had bonded the two of them together, this shared pain, they were more like sisters than anyone of blood relation could claim.

She kept walking further into the room until she came across the bed that her father had laid in at the time of his death. The doctor hadn't wanted to move him, and it had been a drawn out process of three days. Throughout it all Serena had sobbed and begged for something to be done to make him better. Her father was her rock and light and the world turned and the sun set because of him. She knew what would happen once he was gone, but more than that, she wanted him with her for as long as possible. It still choked her up sometimes when she thought about him or someone talked about him.

Her father had called to her in his last few moments and held her face in his hands and told her, he loved her. He did not look away, even though the rest of the family stood around his bed, and then he was gone. He died mere weeks before her 13th birthday. Every year her month of another year of life was bittersweet as it was another year of death as well.

The doctor said it was his heart, but Serena knew better. His heart was strong, she had spent many nights listening to it as her lullaby. Serena doubted she would have come in here, now, had it not been for the news of the King. The King who had said such comforting words to her shortly before her father's death, the King she thought abandoned her in the time of need just after saying them. She should have known her stepmother had a hand in this one. However her father had told her, his will was held by one of the most trusted men in the world, his dear friend, the King. Despite any thoughts against him, she was going to hold him to his word, she was going to go to him on her 18th birthday and demand he fulfill his promise, helping her and setting things right, allowing her to have control of her land and property now, rather than later, and provide for her step-family another residence to control. With his death, Serena was once again reminded of her parents' deaths and how she was once again back to the nothing she had lived at for so long. She could no longer go to him, and it felt like she was loosing her family all over again.

She liked the King well enough and so she flopped down on the dust colored sheets that had last held her loved ones and cried for the King, for his family, for her parents and for herself. Oh she cried and she could not stop herself. It was this way that she fell into a doze and it was nightfall before she removed herself from this area and back to her uncomfortable servant's bed. She fell back asleep.

It wasn't a quite average day for the D'arte household, but it was close to one, save for the mourning that settled over the entire country.

* * *

><p>EAN: Yay! Update in what is it... a day? 2? Haha, yeah I did it. Told you that there would be more updates now that its a new year!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I should clarify this, as there is a line in the prologue that makes it seem like Serena's mother's name is Serenity D'arte. It's not. The names will be straightened out eventually for you guys, but just so you know, Serenity is the only one with that name in her family. (I have her name already, I just don't want to share just yet.) I have also changed Serena's birthday and a few others as well. This is a AR, so its my prerogative. Also, I really apologize for something that will show up early in this chapter. I just can't seem to make myself push limits that far, especially not when this is somewhat a period piece. If I had been writing this modern day, a lot of things would have been changed. Though I do know of exceptions in the past, we're going to have to stick with this the way it is.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later found Serena with her lifelong friend, and fellow-trouble maker, only this time of the male persuasion. He lived on a farm down the way from her grand household. They were sitting outside in the thawing autumn, too soon for frost, yet it had been there that morning. It was August 31st, the day of the funeral for the King. They had been in the crowd on its way to the palace, but the service was too long and only for the higher ups. While Serena would have qualified if she pushed, she wasn't dressed for it and she didn't want to make too many waves in the as of now still pond.<p>

While her step-family were concerning themselves over working their way into the Prince's life, they left the rest of the house alone. It was a rare time of peace and quiet for the servants of D'arte. So Serena and Haruka had hiked up a long hill over-looking the area where the processional would go through and climbed an apple tree as well. They had the best seats and they had food as well. Serena bit into an apple and she tilted her head. "Are you worried about your crops this year? The cold snap was much sooner than it has been in the past."

"I think we can manage, last year was bountiful and we planted more weather resistant plants this year. The cold weather also helps in keeping the bugs away." Though Haruka was worried about the crops as well. They'd be ready to harvest sometime in the next month, but they were a lot smaller than they usually were and their growth which had been remarkable early in the season seemed to have halted when it was most important. He only hoped that the temperatures wouldn't drop again.

Serena handed over the rest of her apple to Haruka and he finished it. They climbed a little higher as they heard noise coming from over the hill and had to separate as the tree branches were smaller the higher up. "There they are!" She could just see on the opposite hill a long line of black filing across. Other people were sitting out by their houses and watching as well. The walk from that hill to theirs seemed like it lasted forever, but eventually the guards leading the way were upon them, and then the Royal family and the King's casket draped in black cloth. The woman couldn't be seen, her face covered by a black veil and the Prince road on his own horse beside her. "Something out of a scary story." Serena whispered to her friend, who nodded his agreement. Even though they were walking under their tree, Serena didn't get a very clear view of the boy who'd grown to be a man. All she knew was the horse was black, the man was wearing all black and on his head was a black hat. If someone were to ask her what his hair color or skin color was, she would have no answer, for even his hands, in the black reigns were wearing black gloves.

Serena attempted to move closer and bestow her condolences and partly to get a better look when Haruka hissed at her. "Be careful!" A branch Serena was using as balance snapped and she would have fallen several feet had Haruka not been there to catch her hand. Serena dangled for a moment, and Haruka swung her towards a nearby branch and Serena grasped it and sat down, trying to regain her equilibrium. Haruka made his way down towards her and joined her on the thick branch, pulling her against his side.

Together like this, they watched the rest of the people pass them by. They were taking the long way around the town closest to the Castle in the kingdom and then they would be returning to the private cemetery to bury the King as only the Royal family and a few close friends. Serena saw her step-family walk by and there was disdain in her family's face as they caught sight of her, but then it spread back into a neutral look after they walked by. Serena looked up to Haruka. "Seems that I'll be in a spot of trouble when I get back."

"Depends on how well they've done." Haruka responded a bit cheeky and Serena could help the slight laugh that escaped her.

"To think, marrying a prince?"

They had discussed at one point, since they had grown up together and were lifelong friends, and if Serena was really in trouble and needed an out, that she'd marry Haruka. There was no romance there, but they'd make a fine couple and good parents. There was love, but it wasn't the proper kind, but it might grow to happen. Haruka had been the one to bring it up, since his family saw him getting to be the age that it was appropriate to wed and inappropriate to be hanging around Serena all the time. Serena had thanked him, but declined, she would have preferred to marry for love, like her parents had. However if it came to a point in her life and his that they remained single some years down the road, she would consider it again.

In the meantime, they just continued on ignoring his parent's concern for her reputation. There were only a few people who knew who Serena really was and they either didn't witness Serena and Haruka's time together or they knew better.

Serena spent a few hours more with Haruka, knowing full well that her step-family were going to stick it out for the long haul, even if the task was daunting and in Serena's mind, pointless. It was a day all of the servants had looked forward to in the D'arte household, they all paid their respects to the absent King, but pleased there was some good that came of it, even for a day. The missus of the house would not notice any work that was failed to be completed, as she'd be exhausted when she returned, and most likely quite late too, so they only did what they needed to, to escape notice by the three women.

However, Serena had not timed escaping into the servant's quarters well enough. Her step-sister, Ann appeared down in the kitchens just as Serena was entering through another door. It was the easiest way to avoid detection, and they were surprised to see one another. "What are _you_ doing down here so late?" Ann asked putting on an upper class accent. Serena raised an eyebrow at the question, even Ann couldn't be that dumb, could she?

"I am fulfilling my tasks, what are you doing down here?" Serena asked in return, not even hesitating a breath on the somewhat lie.

"I am one of the ladies of this household, I shall do as I please. Your no longer required, so off you go." Ann waited patiently for Serena to be out of sight before she continued doing what she had come down for. Serena though was too curious to let this one pass her by and she arrived back at the kitchens through a door that would have been hidden to all that hadn't spent their entire curious life wandering these halls. This one remained hidden until Serena decided to enter the room, but she had full view of most of the space. What she saw didn't completely surprise her. Ann was breaking apart the day old bread and eating it, she had brought out some other treat as well, something sweet and was dipping the bread into it.

Serena smiled to herself and left Ann alone, this was a self-destructive behavior and Serena wouldn't get in the way of it. Ann found food her comfort when she couldn't live up to the stress her mother caused her. Serena sometimes felt sorry for the girls, but those sometimes were often shortly felt, as they often proved moments later, why she threw them all into the same category.

She had to pass Beryl's room as it was the closest to the hall leading into the different wings and the light was still on. Serena felt that she had treaded lightly, but apparently not, or Beryl just had cat ears and she was opening her door a moment later, an excited grin on her face, but it fell flat when she noticed who it was. "Oh, you."

"I'll just carry on my way then." Serena parried the words Ann had used on her just moments ago, same idea at least, but this time in a means to escape. When it came down to the sisters, Serena would rather be locked in a closet with Ann than spend any time with Beryl.

"No, no, sister dear, please, come inside. Help me with my hair, would you?" Serena cursed her luck at this current task, as it had taken hours to help put it up and Beryl complained a lot.

"Of course." Serena entered the room and Beryl sat down on her pedestal. Beryl looked at Serena for a long time through the mirror, watching her work, and thinking about something. Serena hoped that would be all. However Beryl opened her mouth again and Serena knew this was going to be a long few hours.

"You should have been there today, Serenity." Beryl started in on her long day and Serena concentrated on her fingers and working the pins out of Beryl's massive curls without ruining them. She had to admit, Beryl was beautiful, the red hair would be striking on any occasion and today, she probably outdid herself. There was a reason Serena linked them to fire, for all three had hair as red as sin. Their hair was always beautiful, long, red, well cared for and curly. In the sea of black being the perfect backdrop for their locks, they probably stood out the most. It seemed to be true as Beryl's story unfolded how the prince noticed them quite quickly and apologized for not recalling their names. He invited them to sit with the family and were even invited into the cemetery, though not as close as the Royal family or their close friends could go, but better than the mere nobility. His mother had even managed to pull herself out of her sorrow for a few words with them, and oh how they had played their parts well.

"I take it then that today was a success?"

"And what a success! You do disservice to the advances we have allowed this family to achieve! Just think of it Serenity, if I marry the prince, then I will be living in the castle! I will of course bring along mother and Antonia. Antonia will need all the help she can get to find herself a suitor, and what better to say she is the sister of a Queen? If that doesn't find her a match, then I begin to question if there would be anyone for her. If you behave and start treating me properly, I may also find it in my heart to overlook any misdeeds you have had in the past and allow you to come along as a servant as well."

"You would really do that for me?" Serena was partly shocked and partly sarcastic in her response, but feigning complete surprise. Though Beryl's words did start her thinking. Oh, she would discourage the offer if it were to come up again, Beryl was only feeling magnanimous at the moment. However if all three of them were out of the house within the year or two, that would mean the property would return to her hands, and she could do with it as she saw fit. She wouldn't have to wait until she was 21 to start over again.

"Of course, we are after-all most grateful for your father's intervention into our lives. Had mother not married him, well we'd be country nobility with no real prospects of grandeur. We could not have moved upwards." Serena nodded along, already loosing interest in what Beryl had to say again, but she would do all that was in her power to ensure a wedding between Beryl and the Prince. In her mind, they deserved each other and none of the servants in this household would disagree.

Eventually Serena finished Beryl's hair and it settled around the young woman's shoulders in beautiful curly locks. Esme had only waves to her hair, and Ann had gotten her mother's genes in that regard. Generally red hair skipped a generation, but in this case, there weren't too many other genes to pull from, apparently their father had been of a head of red as well. He was probably the cause of them having any nobility at all, Esme always scheming to get one step ahead.

Beryl was quite stunning and she was a sexy curvy shape that had all men looking at her twice, but Serena couldn't help but feel that her beauty could be greater, would be, had her personality not been so wretched. Beryl did a good job of hiding it in front of people, but it was sure to come out within weeks of marriage, and as Serena walked away, she couldn't help but almost feel sorry for the prince. That was twice now in as so many months that she had that feeling for him and it made her uncomfortable, she didn't have strong feelings of disdain for him, but she didn't approve, and feeling sorry for him was giving him too much credit.

Serena settled into her bed and knew that the next day would be a return to the way it always was. She would need all the sleep she could get, but she tossed and turned that night, not worrying about the near miss with grave injury she almost had, had it not been for Haruka, but instead her mind was filled with the curiosity of what the prince could look like all these years later, and never really having a strong image of him in her head in the first place.

She wanted to claim that it was because he was the new topic of interest among all in the Kingdom. That she was only thinking about something that made her curious because he was brought up so often now, and that it was her curiosity that was to blame, as she didn't like not knowing things. However a part of her knew, that it was because his status of ladies' man never changed, not since he was first introduced to her. It made her wonder what exactly he could look like, and why she couldn't have satisfied that bit of knowledge today. Also to be able to claim without a doubt that his looks and charm did not work on her, and she would never marry a prince. This prince being the only one she'd ever meet and even he didn't interest her.

* * *

><p>EAN: I apologize greatly for how short these chapters are, but I have no interest in combining separate events into one chapter, they are weeks, if not months apart, and so far only in one view. That's not to say however that we will have a different view. I can't decide on that yet, what happens, happens all on its own. However because they are so short, you get more updates quicker! Yay?<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Longer chapter this time for you! And a somewhat important EAN at the end.

* * *

><p>The frost had set in for good now, Serena was bundled up into layers upon layers of clothing as she gathered the late fall berries from the garden. Usually the gardener would do it, but since it was the end of the season, and there wasn't much for a winter season here, her stepmother had fired him. This was strange for two reasons, the staff usually quit, not fired and the gardener was someone which Serena had known all her life. He wouldn't have quit and he usually took on reduced pay over the winter. Serena had asked Lita where he had gone, but Lita was unable to say for certain. Serena even asked her stepmother and she got thrown out the room in one of the woman's fits. It was a curious thing and Serena pondered it for several days.<p>

She still felt frightfully cold as she set about a task that she really rather wished she could fob off onto someone, anyone else. However she knew that wasn't fair and so she trudged through the slushy mud to do as she needed to.

Lita came out of the house dressed in half of what Serena thought was appropriate but Lita wasn't bothered by things like the cold, well aware that shortly she'd be back inside the kitchen where the ovens ran almost all day. Serena knew that Lita would sleep in the kitchen if she could, and on days like today, Serena might join her.

"Little Soot." Lita laughed as she wiped off some of the darkness caking Serena's face. "Have you been rolling around in either the fireplace or the mud out here?"

"You'd be crazy to think that I would even dream of it in this weather." Though she would, had, when it was nicer out. "As for the fireplace, who can tell, but I wouldn't fit."

"If anyone could, I do believe you'd be the first accused." Lita wiped off more of the dirt on Serena's face. "Really, how does this happen?"

"Probably the same way that you end up with flour on yours."

Lita laughed again and wiped her hands off on her apron. "Could I ask a favor of you, it will get you out of this job, though perhaps not out of the cold."

"I'm listening." Serena would take it, nobody should let her near plants unless it was just to talk to them. She was probably undoing all the good the gardener had created just picking the berries.

"I'll do this, I'm good with plants." Lita took the mostly, still empty basket and shook her head as she looked into it. "How long have you been out here again?"

"My hands feel like they're about to fall off, I'd like to see you do it faster." Serena pouted, and Lita hip-checked her.

"I will be finished by the time you get back and will have already made a few pies with them." Lita put the basket on one arm and pushed Serena towards the door, Lita following. "I have a list of ingredients I need you to pick up from town. There is also the costs next to it, so you will need to ask the Baronessa for it. I usually handle that but I don't have the drive to go into town today. I need to also be on hand in case something happens in the kitchen. The Baronessa is having me train some new girl, I'll be the next to be canned, mark my words, this girl will be cheaper."

"But not nearly as good. She'd be a fool to let you go." They would still need a cook, but if it were true, then the Baronessa was cutting back funds in a lot of areas. What was she doing it for?

"At any rate, go inside, get warm and then head into town for what I need for tomorrow's dinner. Some of it will need to be done tonight."

"Tomorrow's dinner?" This was the first Serena had heard of anything of the sort and Lita hesitated only a moment before giving the details she knew.

"Some Duke or something is coming tomorrow for a meal and a bit of a chat, I hear. I imagine she's trying to either get into good graces with some higher ups and sweeten the prospect of her marrying a daughter off to the Prince or lining up possible suitors in case that one falls flat or for the remaining one."

"If all went according to plan, Beryl being the eldest would be married to the Prince, then Ann to some sort of duke or something." Serena seconded Lita's opinion. "However, why is this the first I've heard of it?"

"You've been off running around with Haruka or out here doing extra work. If Esmeraude keeps up at this pace, you'll be the only servant left as she can't fire you and the house will burn down as you're trying to do too many things at once. A house of this size is supposed to be maintained by a number larger than what we have on hand."

"Its only possible right now because of the season and the closing of the other wing." For the few weeks previous of the gardener being laid off, Serena had been with Haruka helping him finish the harvest. He had a few brothers and sisters as well as his parents helping out, but Serena was in the firm belief that if someone needed help, you helped, no matter how small that help seemed and in the end, if you ever need help, those you helped wouldn't hesitate to get you out of a bind. Besides, she didn't do it for that possibility down the road, she did it because she wanted to help him. He was such a good friend to her and she felt it was the right thing to do. "I don't know what we'll do when spring time comes about again."

"I'm sure she'll hire someone on only to fire him again when the work is done." Lita's tone was slightly bitter.

"If she does that too often, this house will see less employees than which she desires." Serena shook her head in disgust. "She might be in charge of the purse-strings and I have no idea what is left of my father's estate, but from this side of things, she has been very foolish." Serena knew that her father had left them in quite a good standing, if they had been careful, they could have lived comfortably and kept on the best staff until Serena was having grand-babies. She could only hope that the funds would now last until she would be able to get a hold on them.

They were now standing around the fireplace in the kitchen and Serena sighed happily as her hands warmed. When she was sure that she could feel every part of her body again, she left the blessed heat and was already missing it with the first step. The house wasn't too cold, and it was a big step up from outside, but it still was a bit drafty in the halls. She knocked on her stepmother's study and let herself in, knowing the woman spent a fair amount of time in here.

Esme's head turned towards the intruder and barked out a "What?"

"Adelita-" Serena was sure to say the girl's full name in her stepmother's presence. "Is requesting that I go into town to pick up a few things for tomorrow's dinner." If her tone turned accusatory towards the end of that sentence, then she couldn't be helped. "I shall need 30 Francs for the requested items."

The stepmother gave her 80 but before she could leave, she explained why. "I want you to pick up a few things for me as well." Esme gave her a list and upon it were items from not only the other side of town, but in Serena's mind quite frivolous and some hardly appropriate for the weather they were heading into. She held back her tongue, she could get away with not getting half of this, between not having it and the stores being closed for the evening, but she had to get some of these items. "The ones with a tick by them are most important, I want them above anything else you would go into town for." Serena took that as her cue to leave and Esme was going to let her go, but with a slow once over and then a look out at the weather, Esme gave her 10 more Francs. "Catch a carriage there and take one back."

"What is wrong with ours?" They had one that they had used for special occasions before her father died, and was now used whenever the family went out. Serena was planning on walking anyways, not being allowed to take one generally or encouraged.

"Its at our guest's house being packed with his things before he is due to arrive tomorrow. You shall be extra polite, now that we are on the subject, and you will not open your mouth unless addressed." Serena knew that was because she didn't always handle her outbursts of outrage at injustice well, and she nodded stiffly. "It's probably the better if you made your presence felt as little as possible." Again with the stiff nod. "Now leave and get out of my sight." Serena left but she had the distinct feeling that it was going to be more than just dinner that their guest would be there for.

–

Serena got out of the carriage and paid for her fare, knowing full well that if she didn't get everything on the list she possibly could now, she'd have consequences. She went to all of her stepmother's places first, not wanting anything to happen to the food supplies while she was wasting time elsewhere.

She entered one shop and her smile spread far across her face before she even knew she had one. She hadn't realized who this one had belonged to. "Serenity!" Michiru was upon her and hugging her within seconds of entering the room. Serena hugged back her old friend. They had spent some of their early years together at school, her father had been a big advocate of it and even after his death, Michiru and her would find time once a year to meet up somewhere and do something. "I never thought I'd see the day when you walked through these doors. Or at least until you were 21." Michiru winked at her and Serena felt her smile practically beaming off her face.

"It's so good to see you! You hadn't told me that you opened up a shop here!" Her tone was slightly accusatory this time but it was on purpose and it was also kind of teasing.

"I have had it for about 9 months now, and I was always afraid it would go under if I shared it with any of my friends. You know, counting chickens before they hatch and that kind of thing. This better not count towards any of our yearly meet ups." Michiru changed lines of thought quickly back onto Serena.

"No, it won't, this was just an unexpected, pleasant surprise." Serena took Michiru's hands in hers and went back to what she wanted to know. "Are you doing well? Is this place profitable? If not, I'm sure I can help fix that!"

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Michiru took some of Serena's parcels and hide them in another room so they could wander the store together freely.

"My stepmother has sent me on an errand to pick up a few things. On that list was decadent hand mirrors, jewelery and dresses."

Michiru's eyes sparkled. "I have two of the three, and beyond this door is the third." She knocked on a half door and it opened to revel a tall woman with long black hair, who smiled at her and held out her hand.

"Are you a friend of Michiru's?"

"The best." Michiru inserted for Serena. "We need to get a few dresses for her sisters and maybe one for her as well."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly."

"At least try them on." The dark haired woman insisted and Serena looked back at Michiru for help, but the woman only shook her brown head and pushed Serena into the other woman's shop, but still connected to hers. "I cannot let someone with such raw beauty as yourself leave here without at least an idea for myself."

"I shall bring in the items you've requested and show them to you and you get fawned over by Sets."

"Sets?" Serena questioned and the woman smiled.

"Setsuna. Its thankfully French enough to waylay any further inquiry."

"Are you Italian then? Or Greek?" There was another secretive smile and Serena let it drop, but she had a feeling that the origins of this woman was a mystery that many people attempted to crack. She was quite beautiful though, so Serena wasn't probably in the minority of thinking it didn't really matter. "Really, you don't need to go through the trouble, I'll probably dirty it." She protested when the dress was thrust into her hands and she was pushed towards yet another room.

"It'll wash." Setsuna turned her back on Serena to pull out other gowns to the specification that her stepmother had written down and bundled them up and wrapped them for Serena. By the time that Serena was back to the front after taking off all those layers, Michiru was there as well, laying out the pieces onto black cloth for Serena to pick from.

Michiru gasped. "I haven't seen you so dressed up in a long time." Then she was shaking her head. "Skinny may be in, but you've taken it to an extreme." Michiru whirled Serena around and then Serena felt something cold against her neck and ears. She had almost forgotten there were holes there.

Setsuna had wheeled a mirror over to where Serena stood and Serena had to admit fancy clothes and jewelery really did something. Serena was awed by her own reflection and so she almost missed the dark head that she saw stop at the window and look in, almost as if something had unexpectedly caught its attention.

Serena whirled around, thinking this was going to be something that she would not be able to live down easily but the person was gone. She almost thought it was a figment of her imagination if they hadn't heard a ruckess out on the street moments later and palace soldiers dragging a man dressed in black the way they had come. She could only see his legs and shoes, but the satchel he had with him was dragging as well and in it were jewels.

"Probably a thief in the palace. They've been having security problems there recently." Michiru brushed it aside. "The Prince doesn't think all of the measures put in are necessary but for now his mother is in charge until he marries."

"Has something like this been happening a lot?" Serena questioned, here they were quite close to the palace after all. She turned back to the mirror, not so she could look at her beauty again, but to guide her in taking off the earrings and necklace and gently handing them back to Michiru. "They are quite lovely Michiru, I am sure my sisters will appreciate them."

"As for how often something like that happens, not very. As for the jewels, they are no longer for sale."

"Why not?" Serena asked surprised.

"They fit you too nicely to be spoiled on your sisters. I shall find something else for them and if you shall ever be in need of jewelery, come here, where I will store them for you, all of which is free of charge."

Serena was overcome by her love for her friend and she was off the footstep and wrapping her arms around the girl in an instant. "Thank you!" There were tears not only in her eyes, but also in her voice and Michiru hugged her back just as tightly. Serena didn't say it now, but she couldn't help but wonder why Michiru didn't marry the Prince, he would be lucky to have her, and she'd make a wonderful queen. Then again, she was too good for the Prince, so better she too marry for love, but the Kingdom would never know that they missed out.

Setsuna started in on the strings on Serena's back and ordered her off away from the window before any impropriety could be leveled against them and Serena returned awhile later to the two of them chatting and once again fully ensconced in clothes. She handed back the dress and Setsuna threw it over a mannequin. "Neither of your sisters would fit into that one without some major adjustments and tailoring."

Serena paid and thanked the two women, taking the rest of her parcels with her from Michiru's back room and with one last hug with her friend, Serena set off to get the rest of the supplies needed. It took from midday to the sun going down before she was finally on her way back to the manor.

When she got in, she dropped off the supplies for Lita first before heading up the stairs to her stepmother's room and once again knocked. She had pocketed the change, save for a few Francs, not much had been left, but she had a good supply of them under her bed, under a floorboard. She would buy her stepmother out with her own money if she had to, which was actually Serena's in the first place, no matter the fact that her father had remarried. Most of that money had been her mother's and now rightfully hers.

Serena put the Francs in Esme's hand and then put the packages onto the side table before turning around and leaving but Esme caught Serena's hair in one of her hands and Serena gasped as it pulled in pain. "What is this?" Esme demanded, gesturing to Serena's hair, Michiru had put it up in a simple twist to get it off her neck and to see what Serena would look like with a bit of effort.

"I ran into a friend in town and my hair was getting stepped on and was quite a distraction to getting my work done here, so she put it up for me. There is only one pin in it, I can take it down if you'd prefer." Usually if she had to do any work, it'd be braided and thrown behind her. It didn't normally get in her way after that.

"No, carry on." Esme returned to her seat and Serena slinked out, heading for the back of the house so she could hide for a bit and relax. Serena had just gotten a small fire started in the furthest room still in the servants area when she heard the dinner bell go and so she ousted the fire with a sigh of regret. She took up the tray that Lita had set up for her and brought them to the others. She put a plate in front of each of them, and then tried to leave.

"Serenity, could you get me the pepper?" The request sounded sincere enough and Serena looked behind her to see where it was. It was not even an arm's reach away, next to her sister, but Serena dutifully trudged back and moved the pepper to Beryl. There were no words of thank you, but Serena didn't care anymore. Then she left the room, by now she should have known better than to actually think she'd get away at first attempt, they enjoyed pulling her back in to do one more meaningless task and then letting her leave their sight.

When dinner had finished both in the servant's corridor and with the family, Serena helped clean up and was surprised by a hug from behind. She looked up into her friend's caring face and she rested a hand on the arms still around her. Lita squeezed her one more time before letting her go and finished helping with the last of the clean up. No words were needed, after all, they were closer than sisters. Then the two of them went up the stairs together, and split off to sleep in their separate beds, but side by side as it had always been for the last several years. Even before, Serena had invited Lita to sleep over in her room. When they'd both grown too big for a shared bed, it hadn't mattered, as they'd both been relocated as servants by then.

Serena fell asleep with a smile on her face, she had seen two of her best friends today and it pleased her greatly. She disregarded the fact that she had worn a proper dress for the first time in a long time and instead concentrated on how good it was to see Michiru and to meet Setsuna and to have Lita's support through everything she did. The world couldn't be worse if she had those small favors to fall back on every day.

–

The following day was rather interesting and for some that was actually a good thing. For Serena, it was not. However that part of the story would have to wait.

Down the hills towards the palace, the little town of Storeybrook was about to have a few unexpected visitors. The Prince himself was walking down the street followed by several of his royal guards who were making sure he didn't go anywhere. "I'm not trying to run away, promise. If I were, would I leave out the front door?"

The guards didn't hesitate or look at each other for confirmation, a chorus of "Yes" came from them all.

"I'm not this time, but could you please at least give me some sort of room?" He was entering a shop now and one of them men raised a brow.

"Those probably won't fit you. Or are you buying it for a Lady?"

"If you are, we probably should warn you, I don't think your mother would be too pleased." The Prince sighed heavily and walked up to Setsuna.

Setsuna looked surprised and curtsied low to the Prince. "Your Majesty, what could I have the could possibly be of interest to you?"

"There was a girl in here last night, long blond hair. What was her name, and where can I find her?"

Setsuna's eyes rose to meet his and her surprise increased and she shrugged lightly. "I cannot say. That was the first time that she has ever been in my shop. I know not her name nor where you could find her."

"She must have just been wandering through the town on her way to some other place." One of the guards said and the Prince had to agree.

"Thank you." He told Setsuna and he was out the door before Setsuna could even get out a word. He moved quickly, it was no wonder that his guards had trouble catching him.

"Wai-" Setsuna died off mid-word and was looking thoughtfully at the Prince's back. She turned towards the door that separated her from Michiru and knocked before opening the door. "I had a special visitor today." She started and once Setsuna explained it all, Michiru squealed.

"We have to tell her!"

"I couldn't even tell the Prince that you would know, he left too quickly. We don't know what he wanted with her, its probably best to leave it be for now."

Michiru paused, she realized too that it would be virtually impossible for Serena to get to the palace unannounced and dressed as she was. Michiru also accepted Setsuna's advice, because the Prince was notorious for his player ways and Serena always swore she'd never marry a prince. "You are probably right, she wouldn't have wished him to ghost her door." She started to grin again. "Would you care to go get lunch with me?"

"Would love to." Setsuna agreed and together after closing up their shops for a little while, went to the town eatery.

–

Far away, but still within the bounds of the castle's town, three redheads were preparing in their own way for a Duke to arrive upon their doorstep. He lived even further away, but he often road out to the castle for big events and was often treated with utmost respect.

Their preparations including yelling at the staff that something was not done completely correct. It was also to order Serena about doing their hair again or fixing the way their dress lay on their bodies or adding more adornments. Serena was about ready to chop off the heads that had the hair if she had to fix one more thing.

Even Esme was being a bear and a half about how she looked when usually as long as she looked polished and respectable, she was good to go. Serena had to run between the kitchen and her 'family' at every interval. Even with the hired help for Lita, there was a lot of things that still needed to be finished and that required Serena's hands. "If you'd only hire on-"

"That will be enough, Serena. There is always a big push just before everything turns out well. Today will be no different. Make sure everyone is wearing their best uniforms. That includes you too. This thing is practically hanging off of you."

"It's the smallest size we have without going into the children's uniforms." Serena informed her, they did make more petite sizes, but as Serena was the only one in that category, Esme hadn't seen fit to purchase any.

"You should have bought yourself one then yesterday. As it is, a child's size will have to do." Serena didn't even bother giving her stepmother an evil look, for she too wanted to impress the duke, perhaps he'd be of service if he remembered her father and mother and were on friendly terms with them.

Serena snagged the smallest adult size uniform there was and Lita sewed small seams on the inside to make it more fitting, it was still a little large, but it was fine. Then they were all good to go. Serena heard the man come in and make small talk with the Lady of the house. Serena wasn't needed until dinner time as Esme hired on a butler for the time being. The butler brought the tea into the sitting room and brought the bags up to his room.

Serena was busy helping in the kitchen so she couldn't spy on the conversation like she would have liked. Lita too was usually her partner in overhearing what was said. So she walked in to a sentence and was ignored by all inside.

"I hate to speak ill of the dead, but your last husband was a foolish man to spend so much time away from this estate and a beautiful woman such as yourself. If it had been me, I would have tried to see my three lovely cardinals at all time."

Serena set his plate down in front of him first, before putting one in front of Esme. She tried hard to hold onto her temper and Esme was aware that she was on a short leash and was looking at her often to make sure she didn't blow and if she could step in on time. The man didn't pay her any heed as she put a plate down for Beryl as well. It was when she was across from him, setting one in front of Ann, did he notice.

"You have a servant that is far too lovely to be getting her hands dirty. Wouldn't she be better suited only as dresser and hairstylist?"

"Serena is that as well." Ann spoke before she realized that he was complimenting Serena. The other two frowned at her.

"Serena is the daughter of my late husband and his former wife. She is eternally grateful that I let her stay on here, rather than attend an orphanage these last few years, aren't you?"

"Eternally grateful." Serena simpered, the sarcasm was heavy though but Esme ignored her. Her grandparents on her mother's side wanted to take her in after her father died, and he not having any parents of his own left, but Esme had intervened before Serena could speak, sent out of the room. Esme pleaded for them not to take the girl she had come to feel as her daughter, Esme did so, knowing that if Serena had left her sight for even a day, she'd eventually lose the house as well before she was ready. When her grandparents backed off, without even asking Serena for her thoughts, they had lost the ability to take her later unless Esme sent her to an orphanage. So for now, she was stuck. Serena couldn't even leave this house at 18 if she wanted a chance to get it back when she was 21.

"Esmeraude, you are too generous of a woman." The man was older but not as old as Esme, he was in his mid to late thirties, maybe early forties if his genes had been good to him. At this point, he could marry either Esme or Beryl and neither would be out of character or looked at twice. Esme was soaking up his attention, obviously already smitten.

Perhaps this was a merger with him for herself since she already had Beryl lined up to take down the Prince. "Duke, you are too kind with your words." Esme was still quite beautiful, perhaps a little low cut with her dresses for her age, but she was only in her forties right now. The Duke smiled at Esme, but his eyes kept flickering back to Serena. Serena felt a shiver go through her as she met the cold gray eyes in return, and fire sparked in hers, daring him to step one foot out of line with her and he'd be hurting for days.

"I knew your parents." The Duke spoke to Serena and she stopped what she was doing, which was pouring water into Ann's glass. Serena finished what she was doing and moved to Beryl's side to do so as well. The Duke took that to finish his comment. "You father was a wanderer, a bit of a wastrel, it didn't surprise me to hear that he'd passed, he had let himself go towards the end." Serena didn't listen, her father was still as fit as he had been in his teens, he had a healthy heart, and he kept in good shape and ate well. She never believed the doctor's prognosis. "Your mother was a weakling and had only married your father to make herself look better as she stood next to him. He only married her to climb higher from his near peasant status and I never thought either of them were all that attractive. I am sorry, Baronessa, if I offend."

"Oh it is all right, I agree with you completely, why do you think I never had children with him?" Esme shuddered a little at the thought. "I was confirmed when I saw her rugged little face running around. Absolutely no discipline! He was wise to bring me along, my girls are perfection and I did it all on my own."

Serena's hand was tightening on the glass water pitcher painfully and she knew if she weren't careful, she'd break it by pure strength. She steadied herself as she poured water in Esme's glass as well. She made sure she was as far from the Duke as possible as she filled his, then she turned and set it gently down on the cart she had wheeled in. The order of the bowls followed the order of the plates and she was almost finished but they were still talking to or about her, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"It does surprise me that this is what came out of their union. It is almost a shame they hadn't had more. So long as a boy never entered the mix. At least with the girls' looks they could marry up and it wouldn't matter so much their personalities. A boy though would have been as worthless as his father. To think the King had been his friend at one point? The King too was a fool, its best that he's gone now. His son might just turn this country around."

Serena knew the truth of her parents, and he must have been thinking of a different couple, or it was sheer jealousy falsely coloring his words as she knew how attractive both of them were and they were probably the best looking couple in all of the Kingdom. They were no longer around to defend themselves, and this was the worst that he could do. As for the King and his son, this duke would only be happy if the rich were rich and the servants enslaved so the rich could be richer.

"I do so hope that one of my daughters will be there to help guide him." Esme smiled at him and batted her eyelashes.

"One of them would look good next to him, I am sure. It would be an interesting contrast for sure."

"Excuse me Duke, would it be impolite for me to inquire where it is that you have discovered your latest funding?" Serena asked politely and her stepmother's face was something she'd always cherish.

"Not at all, it is no secret and I enjoy sharing with the uneducated. I have made a lot of money recently in diamonds."

"Fitting." Serena mused to herself and now that she was finished, wheeled the cart out, but left the water on the table between them. She heard Esme trying to cover for her as she left.

"Excuse the girl, she has been surly since I met her, bad parenting on both ends, and I can't beat it out of her, no matter how much I were to wish it."

"Best not to beat such fair skin, probably as fair as yours." The Duke's tone stuck with Serena and again she shuddered when she'd rather gag, he sounded so patronizing.

She hoped his stay would be short and over with before she rose the next morning. She knew she would not be so lucky. However since her stepmother was so taken with him, she hoped that they too married and that all three of them would have a grand three person wedding all at one time and they'd all leave her house. What could her stepmother hope to achieve other than marrying a duke? If she had a child with him, then her title would be increased again from Baronessa to Duchess. As it was, she couldn't be considered a Countess like Serena because she'd never had a child to fully cement her marriage to Charles. Had Charles been her first husband, that wouldn't have mattered. Her daughters were only Baronesses as well because of that, and they would have remained that way even with another younger sibling.

Esme might have claimed that's why she'd never had a child with Charles, but Serena felt she knew better, Charles probably didn't have one iota of love for Esme that he had felt with her mother and he probably couldn't create someone else he had to love, not when he had part of the woman he truly cared for in Serena and the next wouldn't have any.

Once dinner was over, they retired again in the sitting room and played a bit of cards and drank some more tea. Serena stationed herself in the servant's corridor, but the hidden one where she could overhear all that was said. Lita joined her shortly and figured she'd need to be there to keep Serena from bursting in, in a probably justified outrage.

"Have you seen anything you liked on this journey?" Esme asked delicately and there was a moment, where the Duke surveyed the room they were in and looked back to Esme.

"He's very pale haired, isn't he?" Lita whispered down to Serena who made some sort of soft sound of agreement.

"I have seen a few things I like a lot. It would be nice to live this close to the castle, and the children you have raised have their own charms. However, who could forget the mother?" He praised once again.

"Who is leading who on?" Lita's words reflected exactly what Serena was thinking. It was usually Esme that was controlling all the male pawns, but this time, she was taken in by one. Serena tilted her head to the side for a second as she thought that one through. Here a duke was just under a prince, but in some countries, a duke was actually considered on par or above a prince. That meant in some countries, by title alone, he'd actually be considered a prince. Serena couldn't help the disgust that had come to her, he would have actually been a worse choice for prince than the one that was currently on the throne. She was a hundred times thankful that that Prince wasn't yet ruling, having no bride to claim the title of King with, and a thousand times more thankful that he had been born into that position rather than this man in front of her.

"I think she's trying to sell the house." Serena hissed at Lita, as his words sunk in. "I think she wants to sell it to _him_. Perhaps even let him have it for free if he were to marry her or a daughter."

"It's _your_ house, he can't take the deeds if you don't sign off on it."

"I've been forgotten by the court. They probably forgot my father even had a child, much less support any claims I make, now that the King is dead. You heard him earlier, he's friends with the Prince!"

"I did not hear that, I was in the kitchen, but even if he did say something like that, I have a feeling he's puffing himself up more than he really is. They might treat him well at the castle when he comes to visit, but I highly doubt he is as free to put down the people quite the way he has tonight. He ranks higher than the steps."

Serena had to agree with Lita and was glad her friend was there to keep her calm. Besides, he hadn't come out quite yet and said he wanted the house. "Any chance, would the servants come with the house?"

"All but the cook. I am thinking of sending her to the castle as a present when we move in there, unless of course, I have a better offer."

"I think something like that could be arranged." He placed an arm along the back of the couch, behind Esme and he smiled charmingly. Serena could practically see Esme getting hot under her dress.

"I've had enough of this." Serena pushed away from the spy wall and Lita followed. "They want to take you away from me as well, and leave me here. That's why they've been firing everyone and hiring sub-par replacements for the time being, so that when they do leave this house, I'm stuck with nothing!" Serena paced for a little bit before her head snapped up again. "Or not nothing, with a new landlord that could possibly be worse than them!"

"I think that arrangement he was hinting at would be his marriage to Esme." Lita hedged. "That means that you'd still be stuck with at least one of them."

"He has a house out of town, probably bigger than this one, not as close to the castle, but they can actually stay _there_ if they so decided once Beryl gets her hooks firmly in the Prince! Why can't they just leave me alone and let me have this place, which is rightfully mine? I have never done anything to them, I was a young girl when they married, I didn't even protest too strongly against the intrusion! I have done everything they've asked of me since." Serena was heated now and she was going to wear a hole in the stones under her feet if she didn't stop.

Lita hooked an arm around Serena's waist and threw her over her shoulder. She grabbed two cloaks on the way out, draped one over Serena and the other she threw over her arm and despite Serena's protests, went out into the cold night air.

"Where are we going?" Serena demanded. "I will walk with you if you put me down. I would have walked with you even if you hadn't dragged me out here."

"We are going to go see Haruka. Perhaps he can help you out a bit." Lita sometimes joined them, hell the three of them had been best friends since they had met all those years ago when everything was perfect and everyone was happy. Before an accident had struck down the first lady of the house.

Lita let Serena down to her feet and Serena wrapped the cloak tighter around her. At least this one was warmer than hers and it had been resting near the warm fireplace. Lita finally put hers on as well. "Thank you. You were right, I did need to leave. Sometimes I can get so caught up in the injustice and trickery my stepmother likes to employ that I sometimes forget to find a different way to solve these problems."

"It's hard when you are still at an age where nobody will listen to you and legally unable to do anything about your situation as well." Lita knew that all too well, thankfully she had been at a good place when her decisions were made. "I wouldn't have chosen anywhere else to go. My home is always with you, if you would have me. If Esmeraude's plans all fall into line for her, I will not be one of them, I will quit before going to work anywhere she tells me to. I will take up as cook here at Haruka's until you come of age where you can find your own house if this one is stripped from you, somehow. I will always be within reach if you need me."

"Oh Lita!" Serena hugged her dear friend. "I'd always welcome you and you know that you'll always have a place with me!"

"Who said I would have you?" Haruka's voice joined them before they even went to his window. "You two are so loud, I'm surprised the rest of the family isn't up."

Lita elbowed Haruka playfully. "You'd be lucky to have me."

Haruka grunted in mock pain and let the two of them into his room, his siblings were passed out in various places, but he made room on his bed for them, since he was so lean and tall, he needed an entire bed to himself when he slept, or at least he said so. Having spent a few nights, the three of them in this very bed, they could attest to that, as long limbs liked to fly in all directions. Their volume decreased but they talked for awhile with him before all three fell asleep.

Serena was the last to sleep, and last to rise as usual, but she couldn't help but think about how it was all falling perfectly into Esme's hands as the King died for what Esme considered perfect timing. If what she said about every time she saw the King to be true, then he still remembered Serena and was asking about her, wanting to make sure she was all right, and suspicious when she did not show. Perhaps Serena had lost her only ally. Or maybe the King had spoken with the Prince about what he promised he owed Serena. Serena wondered if it would be possible to have a meeting with the prince and discuss her situation as it was, rationally and see if he wouldn't talk to his mother for her. Hopefully one of them would step in if she could just present it, without interference.

Though the Prince would never know who she was if his father hadn't said anything, and he wouldn't recognize her on looks alone, he hadn't even looked at her the night of the entrance into court and hadn't seen her since. There was also the possibility that he might side with the Duke if he were truly friends with him and the Duke interfered, telling of his own plans. Serena could be striped of ownership in some shady deal between higher nobility.

So then again, maybe it was best to wait until she was old enough to take it to claims in the lower court. There was a slight frown on her features as her thoughts were getting her nowhere and only tiring her out. With that look upon her face, she fell asleep, her dreams chasing her with huge question marks.

* * *

><p>EAN: Someone mentioned that they thought Beryl was the stepmother, not Esme, but while the original draft had Beryl as the mother, I had corrected it one in that draft and then when I completely overhauled it, I corrected it again (completely different file too). I went back to look at the prologue and it does say a few times that Beryl and Antonia (Ann) are the children and Esmeraude (Esme) is the mother. I might have typo-ed a few times in following chapters, but I just wanted to apologize if that happened and make it clear once and for all. Actually, looking over the prologue and first two chapters, I hadn't seen any misplacement with names. That doesn't mean that they don't exist, I just didn't see any to fix for you guys. I guess we all always want Beryl to be the evil stepmother, but I did it on purpose. You'll see why in later chapters, but let me clear this up now. (Beryl and Ann have two similarities, one is their appearance, can anyone guess what the second one is? Also besides Esmeraude (Emerald in purely Dub Translation) I know of only 1 other villain that has red hair in the SM universe and that one wouldn't have fit my purpose. I hope some of the things I've written in these last few chapters haven't been too subtle :P its easy though when people read quickly that they skip over an important sentence thinking they've already read it or are further down the page. I know I always find more the second and third time I read something and it changes the story a little bit. I'll mention this one last time, not directed towards anyone at all but I've thrown a lot of little things from the canon into this as references and it does rely heavily on people making those connections not only to SM canons but also on people really knowing a lot of versions of Cinderella, one of my favorite Grimm stories since I was little. Two others rank up there and maybe one day you'll see them on FF as well. They rely heavily on off-handed references because I'm not trying to rehash the old stories only with SM characters, but rather add to both as well as create my own universe for these stories to live in. There will also be historical references to real life without names, and everybody who follows some of the history I enjoy will get it anyway, but also it is fiction and it isn't going to be completely accurate and they might find themselves in a different location or a different ending as well. I hope nobody gets too angry with me and since this is a frightfully long EAN, I doubt half of you will read this, if I even imagine it will get that. But my EANsANs can sometimes be _important_ and any further questions if I have already covered it, will be referenced back to a particular AN or EAN in future chapters. If it hasn't already been covered, then I will answer it in a new AN if I can without disrupting or giving away the story like this one did but didn't as come on, it's not a surprise! Haha... (Anyone who writes for this series and thinks they can pull one of those over on the audience is obviously a newbie. But love the newbies... eventually they'll learn and come out with wonderful things, and if not, at least they're having fun.)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I should mention this, I have changed the color of some people's hair. However only the ones that don't have a natural color already attached to them. But there is a whole range of natural colors to choose from instead of the very stifling four that most people think of. I'm hoping to make some of this as real as possible and in some very small ways, completely made up. I haven't gotten to that part yet, but when I do, you'll know. Then again, in the original I don't think there was as much magic involved as the disney version.

* * *

><p>Serena couldn't help but feel that perhaps the Duke wanted more from this house than the house itself as he was around with increasing frequency. He often spent time with her stepmother and there were the rare occasions where Serena found herself mostly alone with him in the halls. She had been summoned to his room once to bring in a pot of tea and a cup. He invited her to join him, but she used the fact that there was only one cup as her excuse. She bolted out of the room quickly that day.<p>

Whenever she was sent about to serve the meals, his eyes would follow her and there would be a look in them that Serena knew she didn't like. Then he would turn to her stepmother and layer upon her compliments to her appearance or figure. Serena couldn't quite figure out that game, was he eying both of them at the same time or did he really mean what he said to Esme, just curious about Serena in a different way? However some of the compliments he said didn't really fit Esme at all, she wasn't small. Esme was statuesque, like her eldest daughter.

Serena spent the same increasing frequency in any other room than the one the Duke was in. She never had caught his proper name, preferring to call him Duke of Diamonds instead or just Diamond for short. However never to his face, to his face it was always Duke, what would he think if he thought she had a pet name for him, which was actually supposed to be an insult?

Serena was forced to serve the tea in the sitting room on this current occasion, the butler that Esme had hired had quit mid-lunch and Serena was to take over for now. "I like her serving me better anyways." Diamond said when Esme apologized about the etiquette of this.

"That's where we always thought she belonged." Beryl had learned that in the Duke's presence she could let some of her truer colors show. Ann never really learned the art of watching her words, only saying what she thought people wanted her to say or to sneer an insult towards Serena or anyone she thought wasn't pretty or well dressed or, well Ann wasn't good at saying too many positive things either. Serena wondered vaguely if any of these women, once they reached the highest standing they could, or reached their goals, would finally let go of the negativity. If they would stop their sneering on the lessers and actually feel for once anything but a shallow emotion. They would need something to fill the void that they had in their hearts, that they'd filled with evil or if they would continue to mount that evil upon themselves and others, taking more than which they needed or wanted, because they could.

"Is it possible for me to take her off your hands?"

Serena's head snapped up, this was not something she was expecting and she shook her head before she could stop herself. Esme's smile was a bit malicious as she responded. "Unfortunately, until she is 21 she is bound to this house unless I move, and then she is at the whims of my choice, whether I allow her to stay here or forced to go with me. If I were to move into your household, then I of course would do as you pleased."

Serena couldn't believe it, Esme would use her as a bargaining tool to secure her own marriage to the Duke. Esme wouldn't mind sharing the Duke as long as she got him as well? Serena's eyes while incredulous were burning into Esme and Esme seemed a bit pleased.

"That is a bit unfortunate." Diamond responded and Serena couldn't believe he'd say something like that to Esme. Esme for her part, didn't seem fazed but Serena knew she was just seething underneath. "I thought for sure with the way the three of you went on about her, that you couldn't wait to get rid of her. I thought I would be doing you a favor."

"That favor will have to wait." Esme's hand slipped into his, and it was to seem like neither noticed it.

Serena hurried out of the room as soon as she could. They could pour their own tea for all she cared. She ran across the yard and over one hill before she dredged across the adjacent farm to Haruka's house. She sank onto his step and he joined her as she explained what had gone on between the lines. Haruka's face turned murderous, but Serena hung onto his arm. Haruka was only a farmer's son, he couldn't take on a Duke and expect to win, even if he did win the physical brawl. Haruka wrapped an arm around Serena's shaking form and promised that if she was put into any kind of situation with the Duke that didn't please Serena, then Haruka would wed her that very night, no questions asked.

Serena cried into Haruka's shoulder. "That is very kind of you, but you don't love me like that."

"I love you enough." Haruka admitted and in his mind, probably more than Serena realized, but she too was right, it wasn't the right kind of love.

–

It was another visit that really sent Serena over the limit. She was in one of the hallways, alone, and she hadn't even realized the Duke had come for a visit. The stepfamily was out and they had taken the carriage, so he had come uninvited or early. He was let in by one of the staff members that had grown used to seeing his face and hadn't thought much of it.

He walked out of his room just as Serena was passing it and cut her off. "Oh, I'm sorry, Duke." She tried to go the other way, but he stepped around her and put a hand on the baluster, cutting off any path. She then tried to go back the way she was intending, and another hand joined the first, but this time on her other side.

"You are so small it makes it easy for there to be a hand on either side of you." The Duke's mouth was by her ear, ruffling the hair there with his breath. She felt uncomfortable and rubbed a hand against it, moving her head away from his.

"What do you want?" Her voice was deadly cold.

"I thought that was obvious." The man smiled at her in what she was sure he thought was charmingly. "Why don't you give it a thought about becoming my wife? I could make you filthy rich and you'd never have to put up with these women again."

"I thought you were going to marry Esme."

He barked out a laugh and she thought it was because of her words, and it probably was, but at the last moment he thought better of it. "I like that you call her that, I might have to use it." Serena would probably get in trouble for that. "As for marrying her, she wouldn't produce me any children, much less ones that that would be as beautiful as yours."

"Wouldn't mine be weak, like my parents?"

"The kind of weakness you possess, I wouldn't mind." He smiled that smile again and her eyes turned into slits as a clear dislike came upon her features.

"I am not going to marry you. I am quite content with my title, thank you and I shall marry for love, not money."

"I'm sure I could persuade you that there is a different kind of love than the one you're thinking of. There is the love for money, which you'd have. You'd also have something a bit more colorful behind closed doors than I'm sure your young mind could ever dream up, that the love you think you want could possibly have. That is too safe and boring." One of his hands lifted from the baluster and his fingers ran across the flesh on her arm.

That was her chance and she took it to slip away from him. "I'll never marry you, and I will never let you touch me. If you do, I will kill you. This is the last time I want to see you."

"I like your passion." The Duke smiled for a third time and this time it was even less charming than before. "I will have you, Serenity D'arte, that is as strong of a promise as yours."

Serenity didn't dare slap him, not only because of his rank, but it might anger him and he could easily over-power her and she was alone right now without anyone to help her. So she turned and left towards where she knew people were. She didn't mention it, not to protect him, but because she was trying very hard to put it out of her mind before she puked at the thought of him touching her.

What she said to him must have set in, because he was gone again before the ones he'd come to affectionately call 'Cardinals' returned and she did not see him again for a very long time.

–

It was only a few weeks after the incident with Diamond that Beryl was prancing around excited. "I have been invited to a dinner by the Prince!" She hesitated. "Well, the Prince has invited many people, but I was one of the first to receive an invitation." Serena didn't have the heart to remind Beryl that having both a first and last name that was in the first four letters of the alphabet did help with that. Ann too had gotten one, but she didn't seem nearly as excited.

Serena was doing up Ann's hair for the dinner. It wasn't quite a formal affair and the Prince had invited attendees of both the male and female persuasion, so it wasn't a straight up ploy to get to know the possible marriage candidates. "You seem less excited about this than Beryl." Serena couldn't help it, even seeing Ann unusually quiet, upset her a little.

"I'm not that fond of the Prince. He pays more attention to Beryl for one, I see the way he and most men look at her, and why wouldn't they?" Ann's gaze in the mirror looked over Serena's form. "You must have noticed it as well, how even the Duke turns his gaze away from the three of us to check Beryl out." Serena hadn't noticed it, but that didn't mean that the Duke was just horny for any female. "Secondly he's a nice enough guy and gorgeous, but I don't know, I'm not interested in him. I'll be happy when Beryl marries him to have him as a brother-in-law, but beyond that, I don't know. Which is funny, because up until a few days ago, I was competing with Beryl neck to neck and I wouldn't have given her the satisfaction of an easy win and I wanted him for myself as well."

Serena's brows burrowed a little in thought, it sounded strangely as if, but no, it couldn't be, could it? "What has changed in the last few days?"

"I'm not quite sure. The prince introduced the ladies in the hall to some of his advisers. There as Madam De Etiquette, Luna, she's a task mistress if I had ever seen one. There were a few others as well, a few males that taught the prince different subjects, most of them were uninteresting, but one of them looked up at me and neither of us could look away. Strange, isn't it?"

"What was his name?" Serena prodded gently, a sly smile coming to her lips that she tried to hide, if she didn't know any better, she'd say Ann was in love, and not just any love, but love at first sight!

"Count Ali." Ann stifled a giggle. "It's a poor name choice for his rank but the name itself suits him."

"A count, hmm?" Serena mused. "Your mother would be pleased."

"She's not going to settle me with anyone other than a duke or higher. I'd be expected to make as great as a jump with a marriage as she did both times. Then again, why would it matter? It's not like we have even spoken or care for one another. I'm just being silly. In a few days I'll be renewed in my chasing after of the Prince. He is quite handsome and rather kind as well. He helped me up with I tripped on a stair."

Probably to look down your dress, Serena thought to herself but didn't say it out loud. Even though Ann returned to herself and stopped sharing anymore with Serena, her cattiness didn't seem to come back to its full scale after their little talk. It was interesting, but despite hating Serena, she really had become their secret keeper due to the roles she had to play in their lives and her own curious nature.

Soon she saw them all off and was sitting again with Lita in the kitchen near the fire and they both sighed with relief over the next few hours being quiet. The rest of the staff trickled in and they all had dinner, and played a few games, including some of their favorites that they liked to play when the Ladies were out of the way. One of which saw Serena back outside, where she didn't want to be, one of the cheeky servants had put her up to this.

She was to go to the woods and find them three branches long enough to hold into the fire without burning themselves and thick enough so they wouldn't bend. She was armed with only a pocket knife. Serena was grumbling to herself as they'd assigned the most ridiculous task to the least equipped.

However at least she was a good tree climber and it would be easier once she could actually reach the smaller branches. That's probably why she was picked after all. Except she was unaccustomed to climbing icy, wet, cold, snow covered tree branches. She had slipped a few times on the lower beams and had caught herself with her heart beating fast, but she knew she wasn't too high up yet to hurt herself.

She had cut two down and let the latest drop before she heard the hooves pounding the ground at a good clip. The stick had been dropped in front of the horse and its rider, scaring the horse, but the rider was unaffected. It neighed loudly and lifted its front hooves in a surprised reaction, hitting the tree a little as it came back down and that shook the tree enough that when Serena's hand which was holding her steady, was looking for further purchase, slipped over the icy bramble and she fell backwards with a short scream, this was going to hurt, and she bet she'd be following her mother's footsteps. Instead she did hit something and it was quite hard, rather, it was two things but it didn't hurt nearly as much as she had thought and nothing had come crashing down on her as well. At first she thought she landed on some roots but when she opened her eyes, she was looking up into a hood that shrouded the face of her rescuer.

Serena knew instantly it was a man, a well built man that had caught her in the air and kept her from hitting the horse or its saddle as well. She had lost her voice for a moment as she looked up at him. She couldn't see him, but she was indebted to him for his help. "My Lady, are you all right?" His voice was a smooth, slightly deep but not booming voice or raspy. "You gave both my horse and myself quite a fright."

A nod was all she could manage and he set her on her feet in the snow. He dismounted and didn't even tie his horse up, knowing that it would stay where he had left it. He took her face in his hands and looked down at her wide eyes. A chuckle came out of the shadowed hood.

"I frighten you?"

Finally she found her voice. "No, no, I'm sorry, I guess I was still in somewhat of a daze. I am not accustomed to falling out of trees." Though it had happened twice now in one year, neither time had _really_ been her fault and the first time she hadn't actually fallen out of it. "Or being caught by a rider on horseback, who caused the said fall."

"If I hadn't been there, you would have fallen to the ground."

"I would not have fallen to the ground, I would have climbed down on my own and stepped back onto the ground." Even that might not have been completely accurate, but he _had_ caused her fall. "If it had not been for you being here and your horse knocking into the tree, I would not have been shaken loose like an apple in harvest."

He laughed again, but he seemed to be enjoying the sparring as he countered it again. "Had you not been dropping things into the path, then my horse would not have hit the tree, causing you to fall, thus, you should be thankful that I was here."

"This is not a path, and you should not have been going so quickly through the woods at any rate, the horse might have tripped over a tree root and you would have never been here to knock me out of a tree or to catch me if I would have fallen still."

"So we should both be thankful for this meeting?" He asked, adjusting her cloak, it was over one of the dresses she still wore over her own. She had put it on, like the other female servants, as they did every time the ladies would be gone for long hours. The cloak though had been one of the servants, it was the warmest one they had, Lita had seen to it, if they were going to send Serena out into the woods during a cold night like this for as long as it would probably take her. If she were not back soon, they'd come looking.

Serena's smile was shy as she looked up to the faceless man she had somehow met in the most inexplicable way. "I suppose we could look at it in that light."

"What were you doing up in the tree anyway?"

"Gathering sticks. I need one more. My friend and cook makes something she calls Marshmallows and you hold them over an open fire, they turn different colors depending how long or close you get them to the flames, but to do that, they need to be on a stick."

"It sounds intriguing. I shall have to take you up on that offer to show me at another time." They could hear more hooves beating the ground and he no longer seemed as relaxed and he looked behind him to see if he could judge how far they were.

"It is all right, I think two should suffice for tonight and I really should go back before my friends start to worry."

"My lady." He halted her after she gathered them up, he was losing precious time if he wanted to escape them or beat them to whatever quarry they were after. "Meet with me again, here, tomorrow night at this time."

"I cannot. It is not appropriate, nor is it the time we spend together now."

"I swear on my honor that I will not touch you, except to save you from a fall, if it were to happen again."

"Then perhaps." Serena was not sure she could trust his honor. "But not tomorrow night, I will be too busy and then too tired."

"In two."

"I will try." Serena finally agreed. "I make no promises, and if I see your head tomorrow on a wanted poster, then I will not even do that."

"You shall not, and I shall see you in two nights." He grabbed his horse and jumped onto its back effortlessly and was off again like a bullet. Serena watched him disappear, and when the other men were upon her shortly, they asked her about his whereabouts.

"My Lady." The man in charge, an attractive man with long light blond hair in a pony-tail stopped closest to her. "Had you seen a man ride by here?"

"I have, he had gone that way." She pointed him in the direction her rescuer had gone, not feeling she owed him this, for she owed her Kingdom first, no matter which direction she feared it would go. Besides, he promised that he wouldn't be on any wanted posters, so it was probably just a hunt and these men now were part of the castle, and even some had bows and arrows. He must have just been the falconer and wanted the hunted first.

The leader bowed his head in thanks and with a "Hirah!" They had gone off again and Serena returned to where she had originally come. She apologized to the staff that there were only two and took off the fancy dress, realizing that she'd probably get Marshmallow guts all over it in addition to the snow and wood chips. These dresses that they used were always set to be washed the following day anyway, but sometimes Ann or Beryl would demand a dress not yet washed and really they didn't normally get so dirty that it was possible for a second wear before really needing a wash.

It wasn't until most of the other servants had gone to bed, and the laundry back where it belonged, that Serena leaned her head on Lita's shoulder, she knew it was best not to go to bed until Beryl returned, she was always the most demanding in help with her hair and would only pull Serena out of bed to do it, or at least ring until the other servants pushed her out of the room.

"I have a bit of a story to tell you about my adventures into the woods tonight." Lita listened patiently and gasped and crooned with delight.

"My girl Serena going to meet up with a falconer. Maybe we will be getting this house back when you turn 18!"

Serena rolled her eyes. "I am going to talk to him again, I don't even know what he looks like. I highly doubt this will lead into a marriage. Besides, he was part of the castle's men."

"That doesn't mean anything, marrying someone in the castle's men doesn't mean marrying the Prince."

"At any rate, I'm not thinking about that yet, nor do I even want to." She rolled her eyes again. "You get way too far ahead of yourself sometimes or in this case, me."

"Do you want someone to go with you?"

"No, it's all right, he swore on his honor he wouldn't touch me, and I have to believe that will be enough." Serena still hadn't shared what happened with Diamond to Lita, and she'd only told Haruka, who by then it was too late to do anything and he wouldn't share without Serena's say-so. Now if Lita knew, she'd worry too much. Lita frowned but didn't say anything about Serena's belief in people.

"I don't know if you've thought of this, but maybe it might be a better thing to let this place go, there are a lot of bad memories here, and a lot of good ones that can sometimes be worse than the bad. Start fresh somewhere new, but make sure you get what you deserve from the missus first."

Serena put her head back on Lita's shoulder, knowing it was good advice, and didn't say much on it. She had considered it and she might still yet choose that route, but in the meantime, this was her home and it did rightfully belong to her. She'd always have her title of countess unless she married someone higher than her and if she married her rank or lower, they'd be raised too. It just seemed harder to start again rather than keep what was hers and fight for it.

"You are much too smart to be just a cook." Serena finally said. "Why don't you just get out of here and go find yourself a count or marquis or prince. I'm sure many would be happy to have you, all of them would be lucky."

"Because I resigned myself years ago that I would see you through these dark times first, like you did for me, are doing every day. Its harder to leave my best friends than you probably realize."

"Most of mine except for you and Haruka have been stripped from me and if Esme has her way, even that will happen with you."

"I've already told you-"

"I know, but don't put your own life on hold for me. I want to see you get everything you want and more." Serena heard the bell, Beryl was in and ready to go to bed, but first her hair needed to be taken out. "I'll see you in the morning."

"I will be waiting for the hot gossip about court." Lita rose with Serena and they parted ways. Lita cared more about it than Serena did, but she only passed on the important parts or what she thought was funny that Beryl took as a positive or a difference.

Serena entered her stepsister's room and started in on the girl's, _no_, not any longer, the woman's head without any words passing between them. Beryl looked like she was barely holding herself up, and then there was a long tortured sigh from her. "I can't believe what a waste that was. At least the Queen had been speaking with us most of the night, rather than the rest of the guests. It was utterly boring. The Prince after inviting all these guests had the nerve to not show up!" Serena wanted to laugh at that.

"They say he was out with some of his men on the way back from a trip and got laid up somewhere, but I know better, he was running away again! I don't understand it, he has an entire kingdom at his feet and he wants nothing to do with it! At least let the kingdom suffer and take all the rewards for yourself! Including a beautiful bride."

"Perhaps he doesn't want a bride." Serena was slowly discovering she didn't want a husband, not anytime soon at least. She was learning she had a lot of things she wanted to do first and that didn't include the traditional path.

"He wants a bride. He wouldn't spend as much time talking to the ladies if he wasn't looking for that one. I hear he found her years ago but let her slip through his fingers, being an idiot as always and now he doesn't even know who she is. I also heard though, that he found the one this year and he has been searching every face for her. If only I could convince him that I'm the one."

"Or he's searching for his next one night." Serena countered, not quite chiding Beryl, for it could be true, but she doubted that's why he'd invite a lot of guests and then just leave them like that. He used that as a way _out_. He was running away again, that much was true, and it wasn't just from a kingdom, but from a bride as well, he didn't want _the one_. He didn't want it by choice or thrust upon him. He was a very idiotic prince, and Esme talked about discipline with Serena, well this prince was without any.

Serena didn't feel nearly as bad for Beryl being quiet or grumpy as she had for Ann. Though it hadn't been shown well over the last few days, as Beryl was too busy concentrating on snagging a prince, she was a horrid person. Ann wasn't too much better but at least she'd seen a weakness in the girl that Ann tried to hide, that she felt shame in. That weakness was partly what caused her to lash out and it was caused by her family. Beryl had no similar weakness that Serena after years of knowing them, being their secret keeper, had found. Beryl was confident and poised, beautiful and self-assured. Her evil stemmed from a part of her that had no remorse, no feelings of regret and all she wanted was more for herself. Serena wanted to believe there was something good inside, and Beryl had done a good job of even pretending a bit of decency in the house, protecting her full self from being shown. However Serena had come to realize that the protection of how deep Beryl's selfishness and spite ran was not an intended cover, but rather apathy and boredom. Beryl didn't act out on how wretched she truly was because then that would require effort put up by her when it could be used somewhere else.

Esmeraude was exactly the same way.

All of that made it incredibly difficult for Serena to wish them on any males, but the Duke of Diamonds sure made a good fit with her stepmother and that was one that she would never dream of standing in the way of. However despite all she felt about the Prince, she did not have enough negativity towards him to wish Beryl's union mission to be a success. If Serena had to, no matter how much she wanted Beryl and her entire family out of her house, Serena would still stand up in that church and object, loud and clear, even if she had to fight hundreds of armed guards to get there as she would not be invited.

Her feelings must have been transmitted into her hands, how could it not? For Beryl let out a screech and backhanded Serena to the floor. Beryl hadn't intended to do so, but from her standing position above Serena, her surprise turned into a sadistic smirk and there were hundreds of thoughts going through the red-head's mind. Then with one hand running through her freed hair, Serena received Beryl's attention again. "Get out of here." Beryl hissed and Serena jumped to her feet, facing Beryl off for a moment, but deciding at this moment it wasn't worth it. Serena left through the doors and returned to her shared room with the other servants and slipped into bed.

She didn't even realize her face was throbbing until the next morning when she woke up and yawned. It was a strangled noise but one of the other girls noticed. "Serena!" She gasped and turned Serena's face into the light.

"What?" Serena asked and since there was no mirror in the room, she could not see for herself. It was rather difficult too to talk when her face being held the way it was. Serena moved her head out of the girl's grasp and felt around for what had gotten such a reaction. She found it and hissed through her teeth and her hand pulled away quickly. However she put it back again and started probing to see how bad it really was.

"It just red." The girl reassured and went back to getting dressed. "Outters, snow be good."

Serena was well versed in servant dialect and understood what she was getting at. Serena nodded and got dressed as well, but to go outside, she first had to get passed Lita. That would be a challenge, especially as she had a lot of work to do today and a lot of it required her to be in the kitchen or at least around it.

She went to go make sure all the fires in all of the rooms, except Beryl's, were still stoked and keeping the occupants warm. Then she went to the kitchen and snagged a bowl of Lita's breakfast and took it outside to eat, hoping just the morning air would be enough. These days the gold and green hills at this time were now white and blinding.

After Serena finished breakfast, she filled the bowl with snow and attempted to take out only a portion and compacted it so she could rest it against her tender flesh. It hurt slightly and she winced at the shock of the snow's temperature and abrasive nature against her skin.

"SERENITY!" The outraged yell was not unexpected and she knew exactly who it was and what it was about. Beryl though could manage her own fire for the day, let that be punishment for laying a hand on her better and it had nothing to do with titles. If Esme dared attempted to scold Serena for this, she'd dump the rest of the snow on the woman and storm out today. She had places she could go, and even if she didn't want to go there, even if Esme could take her back legally kicking and screaming, she could go to her mother's parents too and stay there for a little while. With a little bit of wickedness, a thought snuck in, if Beryl were to marry that blasted Prince and live happily ever after at the castle, Beryl was too similar to her mother, that she'd turn her back and rob Esme of all that she had or wanted. With the way things were going, Ann would be the first one into the castle and she'd have a better reason for denying her mother.

Then Serena felt absolutely horrid for her thoughts and figured she was going to hell, which is where she belonged. Serena kicked at the snow and made her way in when the bells were going off incessantly.

Serena took the strings off and the other servants gasped at her boldness. Serena ignored them and even Lita who tried to grab Serena's arm to stop her, but Beryl had knocked something loose last night. She'd knocked Serena's backbone back into place. Serena was a countess, even if she wasn't of age yet, she was close to it, and she could run off and marry any man she pleased and then would have all the right in the world to take everything out from under their feet and put them onto the street. She wouldn't, but they wouldn't know that and she'd use a bluff to make things better around here.

The door to Esmeruade's room crashed open and the matriarch of the house actually jumped. Then her eyes narrowed as she was displeased by the way Serena was behaving. "What is the meaning of this? This is completely inappropriate behavior, if you were any regular servant, I'd have you whipped until you had no more flesh on your back. As it is, you are a daughter of a count and you shall at least behave like one with me, rather than the wild animal you are out of my sight."

"Exactly." Serena's eyes were blazing and Esme looked at Serena in confusion. "_I _am a daughter of a count, I was born and raised in that decree of nobility and in this house. This is my house, not yours, you are only a baroness by marriage, your daughters rank lower than me through birth, even if they were to marry the Emperor of the World, they would always be lower than me in that way. There will be some changes around here, _mother_. You and your children will not lay a single hand on any of the servants ever again. You will not touch me. I am happy to carry my own weight in this household, but you shall no longer be dictating pointless tasks or creating unnecessary extra work for any of the servants. You are here because my age decrees it, but until then, you are only a guest in my house and you will be out onto the street the second I am old enough unless you start showing me a little respect.

All of you can make sure your own fires are kept up at the ungodly hours in the morning, they can take out their own hair and pass the food or drinks if they are in the same room. As I have no intention of ever eating a meal with any of you in the near future, I will remain in the position you have so lovingly lavished upon me, but keep in mind who the real woman of the house is. I will help put up their hair, put their dresses on or even help take them off if the task is too daunting for their delicate hands. However I will not put up with any violence towards myself or my friends and if you want our attention, stop ringing the god-damn bell!"

Serena was heaving by the time she finished her tirade.

Esmeraude looked at her for a long moment in complete silence before she voiced a soft but steely question, and Serena wasn't expecting anything less. "Anything else?"

"Actually, yes. The Duke that you have grown so fond of shall never step foot into this house again. I have heard that there have been inappropriate actions towards some of the female staff members, some of which are clearly underage and way too young for him." This was some news that she'd found out the night before as some of the older ones got loose lipped with a bit of drink with their Marshmallows, not always a pretty combination. With the admittance from the older ones, the younger ones spoke up as well. "If he so much as comes near this house again, invited or not, I shall have him arrested."

Surprisingly, a change for Serena, Esme nodded slowly. "I have seen some behavior in the Duke that I was not so fond of towards some of the servants. My communication with him will be limited to visits to his property, in town, or at court. I will adhere to your wishes of no longer punishing the servants physically, but if they do something wrong-"

"I will handle it, but you will not be firing anyone again either."

"The budget Serenity, you do not understand."

"I understand just fine, and I know you have been squandering it. I will not step in just yet on that matter, but just know that if you waste too much more money I will bring issue to the highest court possible. I will even go above the Queen if I have to."

"You wouldn't-"

"I would." Serena's eyes were not wavering and Esme slowly lowered her jaw, no longer so superior over Serena, not yet anyway, not until she could find a way around everything Serena had just issued and to punish her as well, but Serena was ready for it, and she'd do as she promised.

"But surely Serena, you know that we could not attend to all the things ourselves that you have said we must-" Esme tried to play on Serena's sympathies, but she wasn't having any of it today.

"I had to, and much more at a much younger age."

"It was easier for you then, but we are older and set in our ways, we are unable to learn such things now."

"Tough, I shall teach you and there shall be enough wood for a day before being replenished. However the pointless tasks you assign will be finished. Either you do them yourselves or they will not be done."

Esme finally settled back into her chair, clearly thinking they were done and wondering how long Serena would stand by this very vocal declaration and how much she could get away with and push again before Serena blew up again. This wasn't the first time Serena had spoken out, but this is the first time that Esme felt threatened. "You know, you could have come and talked to me rationally, I would have listened."

"I highly doubt that." Serena's stance echoed what she was trying to display and Esme turned her head away.

"I will do as you ask." Serena turned to leave but turned back to Esme before she could call her to stop once more and Esme realized that, and had been about to waylay Serena's exit. "I am sorry, Serenity, if you felt that I have overstepped my bounds. I have never raised a hand to you." The way Esme spoke and the clearly apologetic voice almost caused Serena to break but she held strong.

"I know, but your eldest has not done the same. I have never liked the way you treat the servants, and I am now in a position to clearly state those feelings and expect something to be done."

"Something will be done." Esme's voice was already turning hard again and Serena backed out before there was a solid fight back in her stepmother, because all she had was mostly a bluff based on some facts. Serena only hoped this would improve matters around here, not worsen them for her friends. She would take whatever came her way and deal with it, but to lose more friends because of their ill-treatment in _her_ house, she would no longer stand for it.

Serena felt so good that she was practically flying down the stairs into the kitchen to talk to Lita, forgetting all about her face, and wishing that she had now agreed to meet the strange man tonight. If she had, she might not have been able to stop herself from laying one on him, even not knowing what he looked like. She was just too giddy to be held back. That's all it would have been though.

Her excited mood was squashed though as Lita took one look at Serena's face and went overboard. Serena assured Lita it was all right and didn't say that Beryl gave it to her, Lita didn't ask, already knowing and explained that she already handled it. Lita became like a mother hen though when her chicks were in trouble and in this case there was no in trouble to be had, the trouble had already passed, but Lita still clucked around around her and kept putting snow against Serena's face for a few minutes and then taking it away and chucking it back outside and then it would start all over again minutes later.

Serena was actually enjoying the attention, though she fused at Lita to stop, she didn't need it. She was after all a big girl and could stand on her own two feet. "Not well." Lita chided. "I only let you into my kitchen when I know I'm around to catch you if you fall into the fire. Haruka knows you'd fall out of the tree too if he didn't keep you firmly in his sight at all times. Kind of a superstition thing but he's right, you go climbing a tree without him and you fall out of it."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Serena denied hotly, but a smile was plastered over her face. "Besides, you guys sent me out there!"

"Yeah, we were hoping you'd just pick sticks up off the ground and use your common sense."

"I did eventually pick them up off the ground, but you know me, I can't help but climb a tree when it beckons so nicely."

Lita shook not only her head but her spoon at Serena. "You're going to get yourself in trouble one of these days!"

"Hopefully its soon so you can get me out of it!" Serena wrapped her arms around Lita's waist and hugged her. "Thank you for being so concerned, but I'm fine."

Lita melted and Serena let her go. Lita knew Serena was right and with a wink Serena ran off to explain to one of the other servants that they needed to teach the ladies of the house the way to keep their house warm over the nighttime.

Later that night when the bell rang only once, signifying that they were ready for dinner and it didn't go off again while preparations were being finished, told Serena that they had learned at least one lesson, patience. Serena was hesitate to go in and face two of the three women she really didn't care for in this house, but going in they were perfectly polite and didn't demand anything of Serena that was out of bounds. Beryl even faked looking contrite at Serena. "I am sorry, you hurt me last night and I reacted without thinking. I do apologize if it was out of line."

"It was out of line, but I appreciate the apology." Serena was nothing if not gracious. She finished serving them and they even thanked her for her work, and then let her out without calling her back for one last thing. The rest of the meal, they didn't call for anyone for anything, content with what they had on them.

After the meal finished, the bell rang again and when Serena returned up to the dining room, all the plates were stacked up neatly as Serena usually did before taking them away and the rest of the dishes were organized somewhat as well. Serena was mildly impressed and cleared everything away and their work finished a lot earlier than it usually did and it was a lot less stressful.

Serena knocked on the sitting room door where she knew her step-family would be and she entered with the tea. "I would like to thank all of you for the effort you have put in after the dinner and for treating me with a bit more respect. I have brought you up tea if you would like any of it."

"Of course, thank you, sister dear." Ann took the pot and set it down on the table in its proper place and put all the cups around it. "I shall take the dishes down when we've finished. Why don't you go on off to bed. You work too hard."

Serena didn't know what to think of that one so she did only what she could and bowed her head. "Thank you." Serena disappeared out of the servant's corridor and into her secret spot to spy and found Lita already there. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to make sure they didn't try to murder you." Serena stifled a laugh at her friend's words and joined her. "This is where I'm sure things will get interesting." Her words turned out to be quite true.

"How long do we have to put up with this charade?" Beryl demanded once she felt confident Serena would not be coming back.

"Just as long as she is blazing a temper about you hitting her. As soon as she starts letting things we do slide, we can start pushing back to where we were before. She was correct in her announcement that she is the proper owner of this house, and until we secure your holding with the Prince and his Mother, we cannot risk her going to them and damaging your reputation. I have worked too long and hard on it. Soon though we'll be back to where we were yesterday, doing nothing we don't want to do. She's easy and it won't last long, she'll forgive and forget within the fortnight, mark my words. We won't be living like this for long." Esme promised her daughters.

"I don't know." Ann hedged. "Serena is awfully forgiving, but she's also very protective over her friends. Why can't we just strip her of all of them and then she's got no one to protect."

"She's taking the ability to fire out of my hands and scaring them off with a beating won't do either anymore as she's taken that away as well." Esme explained. "She'll soon learn though that controlling servants isn't as easy as she believes. They might be her friends now, but once they start getting too far out of line or breaking her heirlooms, she might see the benefit of my way, but she's too soft to do it herself, so that task will once again fall to me. Perhaps even, I could discipline her as she'll see that she needs it too. How on Earth was I ever saddled with such a beast for a child?"

"Its all in the stock, her parents were that way, their parents before them, it isn't her fault, she was just born that way." Beryl started speaking as if she were truly educated and Ann looked at her in disbelief, echoing the way the two servant girls were feeling.

"When did you start speaking or thinking that way? Practicing for when you'll have to impress the Prince and his Mother with your grandeur of speech?" Ann's the one that asked. "You'd best be asking Serena for advice in that department, though she's not your biggest fan at the moment."

"Antonia." Esme snapped. "Serenity is a fowl mouth brat, nobody should be learning anything from that dimwitted girl. She has spent much too long breathing in the ashes from the fireplace to be of any help to anyone. If Beryl needs any help, you need five times that amount. I shall be sending you both to elocution tomorrow. The two of you will learn to speak perfectly."

Serena had to disappear up the stairs before her laughter was sounded throughout the house and give away their much coveted position. Lita followed after and they dissolved into giggles over the thought of Beryl and Ann coming back sounding properly posh. "I wish I'll be here to see that."

"You might be." Lita bumped Serena. "They might be back before you have to run off to meet your boy." The last sentence was a whisper, not only because the others were sleeping already, but because neither really wanted to broadcast it.

"Not mine, not in any way or form. I think he just wanted to banter a bit more and perhaps show off his hunting skills again."

"He's yours, every man that has ever laid eyes on you has either fallen in love with you or has developed strong feelings of protection, whether as a brother or a father, instantly."

"What if I don't want him when I see him? Is he still mine then?"

"He's yours, but you wouldn't be his." Lita agreed. "Just for that comment though, I hope you do fall in love with him, madly and deeply and irreversibly but ugly as sin."

"Lita, why do I even speak to you these days? You are a hopeless romantic and I can't talk to you when you are this way. I don't even really want to go see him tomorrow night, I don't know why I agreed and it must have been because he was entertaining me with his wit. I haven't met a man with such intelligence, thank god Haruka hasn't heard that, since my father died. You should have seen the way he turned around my scolding to a compliment and that was only in the first few words we said to each other. Then he had to run off, somehow eliciting from me a promise to see him again, despite my protests and better judgment."

"He sounds like a real charmer." Instead of sticking with the way she had been, Lita actually almost sounded worried by that. "You know how to deal with idiots and saps, but a charming intelligent man might just out do you."

"I am not without my own intelligence and charm." Serena defended herself, which was usually Lita's job when others thought Serena was only a dumb blond.

"I don't mean that. He seems to use his intelligence to be charming and you will always have a soft spot for intelligence that the way he uses it might disarm you. Just, be careful tomorrow, he might be a scoundrel."

"I will keep that in mind." Though Serena was a bit offended that Lita thought that Serena would be duped so easily just because someone was either charming or intelligent and that the combination might be lethal. Serena would prove that she could hold her own without being suckered into anything. If he attempted anything, she'd leave.

–

Serena was about to go out, her sisters were still gone, and her stepmother had gone off to bed early, not worried in the slightest over her daughters return. Serena figured that was as good of a time as any and true to his word, she hadn't seen any fliers with his face on it, not that she'd know what it was, but she hadn't seen any wanted fliers at all or heard any announcements for a male fitting his description. So either they didn't know what he looked like, or he really was innocent.

Her disappearing into the night however was interrupted by Lita who actually stood in the door and pushed Serena back towards her room. "Hey!" Serena objected. "I thought we covered all of this last night."

"Relax. I'm actually helping." Lita pushed her into a different room and inside was one of her sisters' dresses. Serena lifted a brow at the notion and turned back to Lita. "What did he keep calling you last time, and the castle soldier as well?"

"My... Lady..." Realization dawned on Serena, she had been called that so often either in jest or in actually meaning, despite her perceived status at the moment, that it hadn't actually registered for her, but it must have somehow for Lita. No one who didn't know her would call her that unless she looked the part. "So the dress-"

"Is yours, for the night." Lita teased. "You are after all not impersonating anyone above your status, it would be hard to do _that_."

Serena threw her arms around Lita in a quick hug before shucking off her dress and pulling the new one on. Lita pulled all the strings in back so it fit better, but that meant making it as tight as possible. They were pulled all the way, but it was still a little loose. "It's ok, at least now its comfortable." Serena gave herself a little shake to get herself used to the heavier weight again and see how it fit. "It's going to be all right. It's dark out and its not that big of a deal. I don't even know what's going to happen tonight."

Lita knew that, and she really wanted to join Serena, but knew that she wouldn't be appreciated doing so, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to stay near the edges, keeping one ear out for any screams and coming in to help. She wished she had asked for Haruka's help as well. Though if Serena spotted either one of them, Lita would be getting an earful.

With a tossing on of a heavy fairly new cloak, Serena was trekking through the snow to the place she was going to meet up with a mystery man in many ways. Lita didn't even have a good description of him. Lita gave Serena several minutes before she followed, the snow covered ground would give her a fairly good indication on where Serena was going.

Serena was there before the man arrived, there long enough that she was starting to wonder if she was being foolish and would be stood up. The family was all asleep, and Lita was no doubt just entering her bed now. She'd feel terrible if she made all this effort to come out here only to realize he wasn't coming. She had finally decided she was a complete idiot and that waiting any longer wasn't going to change things, so she was about to turn and leave when she felt hooves shaking the ground under her. He looked behind him for a moment before he pulled to a stop right in front of her and jumped off.

"Ok, by now I know you're only trying to show off." Serena laughed as she watched how gracefully he did all of that.

"I apologize for my tardiness. It was difficult to get away this time." He bowed before her.

"Escaping a wife then, I presume?" Serena would listen to his answer, for his hood was up again, and know if it was a lie or not. If he was married, she'd leave right away. She didn't know what this was all about, but she knew no good would come of it if he was married, no matter how innocent this meeting was.

"I can steadfastly assure you that is not the case. In fact it is my mother that is such a strong contester in my life and her guardianship is bothersome. It is her, that I escape on this night."

"Sounds vaguely familiar." Serena was thinking of her own stepmother that she had to avoid to do as she wished, but his stance stiffened slightly and she began to wonder about the cause.

He forced himself to relax and his voice sounded teasing once more. "Shall I be graced with a name? It is not every man who has seen a woman such as you as often as I, and be denied something so important."

"Hardly, dear sir, would I call twice meeting often and this one has only just begun." Serena turned more fully towards him.

"You are wrong about the count, my Lady."

"The time that you knocked me out of this very tree, and now. How is that a miscount?"

The notes of teasing were greater now. "The last time we met was not the first time I had seen you. Alas though, I had thought the first would be the last. I had returned to where I had discovered you the night following and I had gotten word that you were probably only passing through."

"Then I feel as if you have an unfair upper hand. For you have seen me three times, how could I possibly part with something so _important _as a name when I have yet to see who you really are." Her emphasis on the word was only in jest and he seemed to realize it too for he sighed in defeat.

"That is true, for you might not want to give me your name once you see who I am and will have felt I have cheated you out of it." He turned away from her slightly and his shoulders drooped about the same fraction. "However once I reveal myself to you, I pray you to not run or scream or change in any fashion, for I am still the same faceless man that you have met. I asked to meet with you here again so we could finish our discussion, it was an interesting banter that you can create and I was enjoying it. I also must confess I had drawn you back here under semi-false pretenses, I had seen you as I said that first time and had wanted to see you again and when you had dropped into my arm the other night, I thought it great luck. I had to ensure that you would not disappear again, for I was sure I would not see you again unless it was prearranged or until I had a name and I could not ask then."

Serena wasn't sure how she felt about his soliloquy. For one she was pleased that he had sought her out, but was a little disappointed it was based on looks alone at first, but then the rest of it revealed he did enjoy her wit as well. But the beginning of his words made her fear that it would be a gruesome sight that would behold her once he lowered his hood, and that he rode with it up to hide it from view and not to protect it from the wind. Perhaps a bird had disagreed with its master and attacked, or some other form of injury. Serena would not run, not even if it was the most ghastly sight she had ever seen before. She wasn't that kind of person. She firmed her stance and since he was no longer looking at her, she had to speak rather than nod. "I promise."

He turned fully away from her and lowered his hood. At first she could tell no difference, and then realized it was because his hair was as dark as it and the night around them. Then when he turned to face her, she couldn't restrain the slight intake of breath that slipped through her teeth or the squeak her lips made. She did not run or scream but she couldn't help but look at him differently. He was not a horrible accident victim, in fact, she was sure nothing marred an inch of his skin that was visible. In the moonlight that filtered down through the trees, she could see that she was several shades lighter than him as her skin reflected the moon's surface and fought for which was paler but probably tied. His was skimmed over to enhance, but not to blind like she now thought hers was doing. Though she knew it had to be lighter still than what it was in the summer, even she tanned slightly then. It was a rich olive color and his black hair was a perfect addition to it. What struck her most was a hauntingly familiar pair of blue eyes. Those were intense and intimidating. They were also completely captivating. He didn't need charm with his obvious high status and perfect looks. It was a sin to add intelligent and charming to that mix. No girl would be free of his capture if he set those eyes onto them.

"I knew you would change when you saw my face. It was a vain hope that for once-"

"I'm sorry, this is going to sound rude for cutting you off and highly inappropriate, but you cannot set a girl up for steeling herself against a disfigured face to having yours present itself in return. I was not myself, and I apologize, it has been a long time, if ever, that I had seen looks quite like yours. The eyes themselves remind me of someone I once met, but I cannot yet place."

"So then, wait, you _don't_ know who I am?" He asked turning to her completely and taking a disbelieving step towards her.

She tilted her head sideways and a smile slipped over her face and he was now looking at her warily as if she would now say his name and prove that she had just been hiding her knowledge. Instead her smile was one of mischief. "Why, are you someone famous? Someone I absolutely have to know? Perhaps you really have had your face on a flier and I just missed it, or was looking at the wrong kind. Are you a musician, or secretly married to all the women in this town?"

He snorted somewhat on her last sentence. "Marriage? Ha, I won't be getting married anytime soon!" He was younger than she had thought he was, only a few years older than she was, and again her mind was trying to piece together why he seemed only faintly familiar. "If at all, if I can help it!"

Serena laughed to herself. "I am glad that I am not the only one adverse to the idea of being hitched at so young of an age."

He was eying her speculatively now and held up hands for a second to show it wasn't anything devious before she allowed him access to what he wanted and he moved her more into the moonlight and then let her go. "You are younger than you appeared that first time I had seen you. It had after all been a reflection and through shoddy glass, but you had captivated me at that first glance. I was walking by, not even looking into the windows when you caught my attention. You were laughing with the other women and I couldn't look away, not until I had to."

Serena lifted a curious brow and looked down at his legs and shoes, and that's when she clapped her hands as it finally clicked, or at least she thought it did and let the niggling feeling in the back of her mind go and let it rest and ignore it if it came up again. "You were the one being dragged to the castle by the royal guards! I thought you were a thief as I saw the royal jewels dragging along as well. Wait... you're not a thief are you? If you were, why isn't your face plastered everywhere?"

"You truly do not know." He sighed and he sounded happy about it. "I can explain that. The Prince and I are old friends. We were practically raised together." Serena frowned slightly at the confession, he wasn't gaining praise for it. "We like to play games on each other every once in awhile. He sends guards out on me when I'm doing something routine like taking the jewels to be polished and I inform the guards sometimes when he sneaks out."

"A friend huh? What is your name?"

"Oh no you don't!" He slipped back and around her. "You don't get to know that until you have shared your own. I have already admitted a lot more details of my life and you have offered up none."

"You are dark haired and blue eyed-"

"Those are not the details of the life I wish to know about. It is yours that I am interested in."

Serena bowed her head, thinking fast, but not wanting to seem like she was trying to lie to him, but she wasn't sure even now if she could completely trust him and even if she could, she couldn't tell him her real name, he'd find out the truth of her situation one way or another, and she preferred that he didn't at all. So instead of telling him what she had planned on telling him, which was her name, something else slipped out. "Isabel Kennedy." What had ever inspired her to give _that _name? It was a mistake as soon as she said it but she couldn't take it back now.

"It sounds enchanting, my Lady Isabel, however why does it sound familiar?" He waved his hand to disperse that thought and she couldn't help but think that he really did have mannerisms that she'd liken with a royalty. Perhaps he really did grow up with the prince. "I am sure that somehow your name has been brought up in court, but I have not had the pleasure in seeing you in such a large crowd."

"I am sure it is not the same. I am in fact only passing through. I am staying with some relatives for a short while before I return to my family home."

"Say it isn't so! I wish your company again and I could not stand it if you were to disappear on me a third time."

"I didn't disappear on you the second. I came, as agreed, have I not?"

"That is true, but if you had not agreed, then I would be correct, for I wouldn't even know who these relatives are that you staying with."

Serena shook her head in amusement. "This time it is your own to share with me a small clue to who you are. However all I require is a name."

The man's lips tugged down slightly at the notion. "Surely I have already been forthcoming with more information that you have been so unwilling to share. I believe that we are still on you divulging more."

"I sir, cannot share more about myself, until I have a name. You were the one that had freely given me more than requested, but here is very much a request."

"Perhaps the third time _you_ see me you shall be so lucky." He moved towards his horse and she threw a pebble at him but it went wide and missed. It surprised him still and he turned on her with a look upon his face that she couldn't help but snigger at. "What is the meaning of that?"

"You were going to run away without giving me what I rightfully deserve now. I have not harmed you, but I have gotten your attention. Now, a name?"

"On your third viewing."

"Which is tonight, for I had seen you, or at least a part of you on that first time that you had told me of earlier. I saw your legs and boots and score. So, what is it? Or shall I walk out of these woods and it will not matter if the only thing I have left you with is a name?"

"You play a hard bargain, and you are quite good at this. Where were you taught?"

"Where everyone is. Now stop delaying and please share what I most eagerly wait to hear."

"It is Darien." They had not shared ranks, but they both assumed it was at least middle to upper nobility and for their unplanned game, it would have only gotten in the way.

"The dawn grows closer." Serena said, not a speck of recognition entering her eyes and he seemed to relax more with each word she spoke tonight.

"The night is still young."

"Even if it is, I grow tired and wish to sleep through it."

"Then I shall see you back to your estate."

"I shall manage on my own. I am sure the Prince has sent out men to see your return by now. You best be getting back to the castle, it is not as short of a ride there as you seem to think."

"I ride swiftly and will get there in no time at all." He assured her and she had a feeling he was talking about _more_ than what she understood. Generally she was able to get all of these, perhaps he would teach her something in the time she'd know him. "However, my Lady Isabel, I do inquire if it would perhaps be all right if we were to meet at another time and maybe even another place in the very near future."

"You have not grown tired of me?" She asked maybe a little surprised, to her, she'd be considered a country bumpkin compared to the women at court.

"In fact, just the opposite. You intrigue me more than ever. So what says you? Two days from now, when the sun is high in the sky, in these very woods?" Up until that point, they had only seen each other at night and Serena hesitated a long moment, would it even be possible for her to disappear for long during the day? Now that she had taken over the responsibility of the staff and knew she had to lead by example and after her words with her family, she couldn't do it, not until she'd established hard perimeters, especially with the family plotting to overthrow her again. Not unless she incorporated a day off for each servant on a rotation, but she'd have to be at the end, and Lita just before, so she didn't show favoritism.

"Not then." Serena finally responded, thinking hard and about how many people she had and how long it might take, she couldn't do it tomorrow, but the next would be a good day to start, but that's when he wanted to meet her.

"I will wait for you for however long it takes."

"I might be able to meet you here again that night, but if you want to meet during the day, it cannot be until a fortnight from Wednesday."

He marked that in his mental calender and nodded. "However that is too far away. I would very much like to meet up with you again in two nights time then and every two nights until we can see each other on that planned date."

"I think we shall take this one night at a time, don't you? In two nights time, I will see you again here on this spot, but I don't know if I'll wait as long." She would, she knew she would, but she wouldn't tell him that. "So do try to be as fast as you say."

A slow smile lifted up at the side of his mouth, and she wondered if there was something else she missed. "Perhaps I will be fast getting here, but with you and our time together, I would like for as long as possible."

"Good night, sir Darien." Serena bowed her head and slowly walked backwards, disappearing into the woods and his goodnight followed her as he mounted and took off once more.

A tiny smile graced Serena's lips as she headed back to the house, she'd have some information for Lita in the morning but until then, she would enjoy her night's rest. It was odd as she came in though, Lita wasn't already in bed and she wasn't still in the kitchen. She wondered if she had to deal with a rehiring in the morning but Serena couldn't keep her head up as soon as she lied down. Lita was usually in bed first because she was usually one of the first to rise before dawn.

* * *

><p>EAN: HAHA! I love this chapter, what do you guys think? I changed it from the really rather obvious dialogue I had going on in my head to something a bit more subtle. Darien's a bit less over the top arrogant in the "I think I'm so sexy" sort of way, or rather he can still be arrogant about that but it a bit more mature way, knowing it and not letting anything anyone says to the contrary to be believed. I actually think that's more frustrating than someone who vocalizes it loudly. We'll and Serena'll be seeing a lot more of him in future chapters. Yay!<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lita was bemused by the situation the previous day and had come up with some sort of excuse that Serena believed. Despite knowing her stepmother so well on exactly what she was planning or at least the sort of plan, Serena was still quite naïve and clueless about others lying or at least covering up. Lita couldn't help but enjoy that about her little friend and worry.

"Wait, hold on, back that pony up. What name _did_ you give him?"

"Yours." Serena stated blithely, it wasn't the truth, but Lita almost believed her for a moment. Thinking through it she knew Serena couldn't use a real name that would be found out to be lower class, and she couldn't use one of the ones from around here, unless it was Serena's own name, as most of them were well-known at court. It had to only be a fake name then because Serena didn't know too many people that didn't live in town or on its outskirts.

"Come on Serena, what name?"

Serena dropped her head into her arms with a groan. "My mother's!"

Lita stared incomprehensibly at Serena for a long time, unsure what to say. "You know that they'll look her up and discover she is dead, right?"

"I used her maiden name. They'll have to go even further back to be sure I am not who I said I was, an out of townee visiting relatives. My father can be her brother." Serena rolled her head in her hands for a moment before her head lifted. "Why does it even matter anyway? Its not like he's the Prince, they won't dig that deep for a normal person and seeing if her nightly rendezvous should be sanctioned when really they shouldn't be happening in the first place."

"He's a very good friend of the Prince's they might look closer than that, but you are correct, he might not have you looked up. However he might wonder now that he's shared that if you wont use it to get closer to the Prince."

"Ha! Any woman who had this guy on her arm would be an idiot, he's got money it seems, and he's got the title, and more than that, he's got a personality. They would look away from him only so they could breath a little easier and see the Prince and vaguely think that he's nice looking before going back to their addition and staring at Darien forever more."

"He's really that good looking?" Lita asked in amazement. "I would love to see him."

"Maybe eventually but for now, I think he's a little spooked on being recognized and both of us know this shouldn't really be allowed."

Lita seemed to pout in her disappointment and vowed to herself that until she could find out the character of the man herself, and especially after that if it proved dim, she would continue her guard at the edge of the forest. Though she would trust her friend in her choice until then and not trespass on whatever these meetings were. Though from what Serena said, it wasn't anything much.

–

Two nights passed quickly and Serena was better at going through the snow than before and it didn't even impede her steps now. Lita was slow to follow, trying to time it if she could so she wouldn't be caught out here again and to beat Serena back to the rooms so she wouldn't have to lie to the girl again. She knew however that tonight would not be that easy.

Like the time before, Serena arrived onto the location before Darien, but this time he did not leave her waiting for long. He appeared only a few minutes later and hopped off his horse with flourish. "My Lady."

"Lord." She bowed her head slightly, Lita was right, she could be his, but he didn't have to be hers, though she wouldn't have minded just then as he pushed back his hood and smiled winningly at her.

"Oh come now, Lady Isabel, I feel a bit formal with these nondescript titles." Serena couldn't help but laugh at that and she bowed her head slightly in agreement.

"As you wish Darien, but you shall call me only Isabel then in return, no more of this My Lady business."

He grinned again at her and she would admit to being charmed. "Isabel, I shall do as you wish." Serena didn't like the name coming from him, she wanted her own, but knew it was something she couldn't change now. She also didn't mention that it was his idea.

"What are these meetings for?" Serena finally asked as they spent a few minutes looking at one another and not saying anything, not that she actually minded that silence, for a change.

"I want to get to know you. You intrigue me as I have said before, and perhaps gain a very valuable friendship in the process." She smiled softly at the thought, pleased with it. "You should do that more often."

Serena looked at him surprised. "Do what?"

"Smile."

Her surprise only grew. "Not many would agree with you, thinking I do so far too often, many not worthy of the occasion."

"I will never tire of it." There was a further banter to this occasion that she knew was not what they had set out to achieve, but she would take the compliment to heart nonetheless. "Now, please, sit with me a moment and we shall talk."

However as soon as he had pulled her into the moonlight, where one of the stumps had been, his stance firmed and he was looking at her with a spark of anger in his eyes. "What?" She tried to take a step back as he lifted a hand towards her. "I am still the same as the previous three times-"

"It is not that." He held her firmly in place but his touch was gentle as it titled her head upwards and to the side. "Who has raised a hand against you?"

Serena had failed to notice that the mark on her face had grown an ugly shade of brown and she shook her head. "No one." She was lying for Beryl, not because she wanted to, but to share the truth meant sharing the truth about everything at this time and she was unwilling to do so and she couldn't really explain why. He might not understand how she could let herself be a servant when she was so high a stature but why it should matter to her was unfathomable.

"You have clearly been hit, when did this occur? Were you in trouble for being out so late, unattended?"

Serena's eyes betrayed her but she tried to stick to mostly truths. "It happened the night I met you. I must have hit it against something on the way down and not noticed until later."

"I did not see it the last time I had you in the moonlight." Darien seemed troubled that he _could_ miss it.

"The last time had been another short meeting because you had been so late." She tried to turn the conversation into a different direction, hoping to distract him, but he wasn't more than slightly tempted to take the bait.

"I still would have noticed."

"It must have faded for a little while or hard to see in even the moonlight on these dark nights. It had only been red the next day when I woke and I put snow against it often."

He frowned, but he had to admit it was at least plausible. The timing hadn't been a complete lie, it had been from the night he had met her. Darien didn't like it that he had been the cause in anyway to harm her, but though she would deny it in herself, it was strangely accurate, even if it weren't in the way either were thinking. "I apologize Isabel for alarming you both on that occasion and on this one. Please, let us get back to the topic at hand." He led her to the seat he had picked out for her and he took the one across but slightly closer to the ground and against a tree trunk.

"You are such a gentleman." Serena was surprised.

"Does it not befit my nature or my status?" He seemed to only be teasing her but she was looking at him curiously. "What?"

"There are many things that interest me in return about you. We have never discussed statuses."

"Let us not now."

Serena let him know that it was in her thoughts the same way. "I was also concerned for a moment that my being injured was off putting in some way."

"If you think I thought less of you, then you would be wrong. It was only in the way that you were injured, for I do not wish harm to come to any female." It surprised her there that he said female and not lady, but it pleased her greatly as well.

"What is it that you wish to banter about tonight?"

"Our bantering is great fun, but I do wish us to be real as well. Let it not be contrived, but natural. For now, I want to know a story, at this moment a real one, could be funny or sad, I wish to know more about you if you will not answer my other questions."

It was a great suggestion, for Serena loved to tell stories. She wasn't sure if she was particularly good at them, but she had a story ready for him without thinking much. "I met a man once, traveling through these parts. He was an interesting man from Italy. Said he was a famous painter."

"I met that very same man." Darien interrupted with an apologetic smile. "I agree he was rather interesting. Now that we have a common thread, I can follow this story much easier, for I can picture him do as you say he behaved."

Serena nudged him with her toe for the interruption and he allowed her to continue. "As I was saying, he was much more than a painter too. He said he was also an inventor. The inventions he created were rather interesting and if he could make them work, might be quite useful."

She allowed a pause and if he had anything further to say, he could say it now. He didn't and smiled for her to go on.

"One of his inventions he roped me into trying out, saying my small stature and balanced body would be perfect for his prototype. I wasn't sure if I should be flustered and annoyed or flattered. I took it as positively as possible, as he was after all old and Italian. I was younger then, I was less busy too and I found him interesting. He discovered me in the lake swimming alone and peacefully. So I didn't hesitate to take on his challenge. Do you know what happened then? I put on these shoe he had created and walked clear across the lake. I felt like I was magic."

Serena felt Darien's eyes on her and he was looking at her in a way she wasn't used to or expected. He was looking at her as if trying to see her and see inside her very being. There was a soft smile as she told her story as if what he saw was pleasant and pleased him and she felt a small blush grace her features. "You are magic." He finally murmured, though he didn't expand on it, instead taking a different topic from what he heard. "I remember hearing about that. I was only thirteen at the time. You had to be younger than that even. Ten?"

"Nine." She knew he was trying to pull out information from her, but they both knew it was happening and both weren't trying that hard now.

"It is hard to imagine that there is really a four year age gap between us." He rested his chin on the hand attached to the arm propped up by his knee. "Are you eighteen now?" She shook her head. That wouldn't be happening for a few months yet. "Nineteen?"

"Wrong direction."

"There is more than a four year age gap then, its closer to five." Serena didn't really know how it mattered, so he was closer to Beryl's age than his, he was still far closer to her age than the last guy who had tried to court her and Darien wasn't even doing that. "When is your birthday?"

Ah, that's why he brought it up, was it for more information, or was he just curious? She did not find harm in telling him. "April." There had to be at least hundreds of ladies with a April birthday.

"Before or after our usual PrimaVerde Gala?"

"You tell me?" Serena had never been to one, they changed just slightly in dates but she had helped her sisters attend at least once.

"That is right." He seemed put out by the idea. "You have not been here for very long and might not still be here later on to enjoy it with us. It is a shame, for I might have put in word with the Prince that it was your birthday.

"No need to do that." Serena was suddenly bashful about thinking she'd enter court. On the second of April every year it was the presentation of the new ladies in court, the month before was the males and later on in the month was the PrimaVerde Gala. Serena hadn't attended it that first year, for once her stepmother hadn't been lying, she had been too devastated to attend something like that after her father died. After the PrimaVerde of that year, she had celebrated her birthday with Lita and Haruka and Michiru before she was taken away. The party that had been planned had been canceled and she turned thirteen with hardly a whisper. April was a very hard month for her generally and she wished not to make it worse. "As you've said, I might not be here then."

He shook his head, but he returned to her story. "I had met him shortly after that, he had nothing to say but praises and telling me that he had met a girl who could walk on water. I hadn't believed him, he refused to show me that one. He instead pulled out some other thing he was working on. I thought it rather ugly, there was a woman who had skin back to her hat, the hair had been plucked out of her head in such a manner. However the look in her eyes is something that has forever stuck with me. They followed me no matter where I stood. He really was quite a genius." He laughed. "I can't believe that girl had been you. I always wanted to meet the girl who'd walked on water."

"I'd have to show you it sometime." She was only teasing and he knew it. "You might as well share a story with me now, and I warn you, it best be true, I can tell when people are lying."

He gave her a chestier smile and she wondered if maybe she had missed a lie or two somewhere along the line. "Then we are perfectly matched, aren't we?" She wondered if he had read the line in some of her half truths, but he continued on. "On my thirteen birthday, I had met that great man you spoke of, but that was only part of my present."

"Wait, he was there for your birthday?" Serena could be forgiven for her lack of foreknowledge, she had been nine and uninterested in the people of the court or who was there for them, even the people closest to her age, there were always another one closer to her age each year. It had also been a very trying year previous for both her father and her, though she hadn't understood everything as she had when her father died or even the King's death. Darien hesitated as if she had just discovered who he was but she did not interrupt him further and it was his turn to nudge her back with his foot. She grinned cheekily at him. "As _I_ was saying," using her own words in retaliation, "the Prince and I have similar birthdays and so we also shared the gifts somewhat. My own personal gift was these three little men. You would think that with their small size that they'd be harmless, but oh no, they got up to so much mischief."

He had her laughing all night long after that point. The three little men he spoke of had acted worse than any child or animal, appearing out from under the ladies skirts or suddenly dropping on any of the nobles at court. Darien as a boy had so much enjoyment out of them that he had almost completely forgot all of his other presents, save the one they spoke of earlier. He dazzled her with not only his intelligence and charm, but with also his wit and timing. He made her laugh longer and harder than anyone had ever gotten her to do and he laughed with her and she was able to do the same for him as they really got into telling their stories to one another, each one out doing the last.

They only realized how long they had been out when dawn cut through the trees as a harsh reminder that light was possible and time could run away from them. That was one thing neither had control over. Serena jumped to her feet as she realized it and she looked frantically down on herself, brushing off the snow and tree bits that clung to her still. His horse was sleeping near them and somewhat in her path.

"Let me take you home." He insisted, it was one thing when it was planned and a familiar path in the dark, but to arrive now, at the time he considered the most dangerous, alone had his heart in his throat.

"No, no, it is quite all right. I will be fine, I am quicker on foot than I have been in the past." Serena really now did not want him to know her true identity, she had grown too fond of him.

"It really will be no bother." Darien responded, cutting off her path and he awoke his steed doing so.

"Think about the consequences of showing up at this time with a man." Serena shook her head. "I cannot. It will be an unnecessary ruin of both our reputations, possibly mine more than yours."

Darien frowned and settled for a compromise. "At least allow me to walk you to the edge of the woods. There might be thieves at the edges."

Serena accepted, though she still worried about who would see her return so early in the morning and in one of her sisters gowns. She could possible take it off- but no, she had no dress underneath that was proper for her current status. She'd have to sneak in and change, get the dress down to laundry before anyone noticed and- It was with luck that Serena realized she was on laundry duty that day as the woman in charge was taking her day off and she thanked her stars that she had implemented it, it was a good idea anyway.

At the edge of the woods Serena parted over the hill towards Haruka's, knowing that she could make a diagonal once she was out of sight and it wouldn't be any time wasted. He took her hand in his though before she left and she raised an eyebrow as he said his own. "You know, for a no touching rule, you've broken it at every meeting."

"I am sorry." Though he didn't sound it at all. "Shall I meet you here again in two nights time?"

Serena wanted to say no, knowing that there was no way she wouldn't be caught doing this again, not so soon at any rate, but another part of her, a much larger part said yes. The word was out long before she could think to stop it and she blamed that on her tired mind, though she hadn't been until she knew she had to leave him.

Serena arrived back and changed quickly, folding the dress so it was as small as it could be and taking it straight away to the laundry. One of the servants was surprised to see her after she finished the hard scrubbing. "Serenity!" She exclaimed. "When did you get back?"

"What are you talking about? I have been here the whole time."

"Your bed was unmade this morning when I awoke, as was the one next to it. I was afraid that the two of you had left the rest of us to fend for ourselves, knowing we're not as close to you as Lita-"

This servant was a better speaker than the one that had noticed her bruise that first morning and smarter too in a way. Serena frowned, for Lita's absence was news to her. Was Lita not telling her about some type of nightly meeting with someone? The tall girl would have some explaining to do if that was the truth. Serena had difficulty though in explaining her whereabouts to this girl, but the rest didn't seem to care, and eventually even she tired of the game of trying to pry more out of Serena.

Serena found Lita in the kitchen where she belonged, but Lita only looked a bit more refreshed than she had. "I hear you were gone last night as well." Serena's tone was carefully low as another was in there with them and Serena helped Lita by stirring a pot.

"It was only to see if Haruka had seen you, I was worried when you didn't come back last night." She had decided that from now on, she would stay up, and meet Serena either in the room or in the kitchen on her return, it frightened her when she'd woken up at the edge of the woods and it was dawn. She had not heard Serena, though she had seen the footprints back through a different exit towards Haruka's hill. Lita had followed it all the way back home.

"The bed was unslept in." Serena used the information she'd gained from the girl, she hadn't looked that closely and now she was sounding slightly more accusing. "Were you _with_ Haruka?"

Lita's gaze swung to Serena in utmost surprise. "_NO!_" She didn't mean for it to be as loud or attention grabbing as it was, and she quieted down, the other servant returned to what they were doing, but glanced frequently over at them for a short while.

Lita waited for that to end and for her own temper to be put back under control, it wasn't often that she lost it. She got angry and she got even, but she didn't loose her temper. "We're much too similar." Haruka lost his temper even less than Lita did, but he was a devil to have it directed at and Lita was suddenly glad that she didn't involve him in Serena's little escapades. "I don't have feelings for him. To me he's more like a tall shapeless girl than a man I'd find attractive."

Serena could see that but she'd always found a sense of comfort from him. He'd always protect her. Serena could also see that Lita was telling the truth and she'd always known that to be the case, but she had been wondering if she was blind to something. "As for the bed." Lita began again. "I did it up, as I do every day before I go out. It's such a habit, that even though I worried about you, I still did it without thinking."

Serena bought it and Lita actually felt bad for lying to Serena, but it was better than having the girl angry that she thought that she was such a weakling unable to do anything on her own. Serena had finally stood up to the family and Lita didn't want to do anything to diminish her confidence. Lita could also see that even though the day was just starting, Serena was already at the end of her tether.

Lita began to wonder if there was anything she really did need to be worried about with her best friend meeting this guy and why he'd had her out so late. Though when things got a little tough during the day, Lita expected her to snap at more people but instead there was a soft smile that kept inching its way up Serena's lips that she kept forcing back down. Lita wondered at what was putting it there, not who, but what he had done.

Though she was tired, she didn't seem to be injured or sore in any way and the only thing that Lita found out of place with Serena besides that smile was the bruise on her face, and Lita knew exactly who had put that there. So Lita relaxed and would let her curiosity rest until she could corner Serena later that night. The poor girl would have virtually no sleep for two nights in a row, and Lita almost felt pleased after the worry she had suffered.

So that night, just before Serena finally worked on heading up to bed, Lita pulled her aside. "Come on, you're going to tell me everything."

Lita became satisfied after Serena told her almost everything that happened and was reassured that they had just been talking the night through, it had been easy. Lita watched Serena's eyes as she spoke about the man and how they lit up in delight. For the first time since this all started, Lita didn't feel as concerned for her friend as she thought she needed to be. Serena was smart and wise enough, if she thought she was safe, she probably was.

It was really late that night when Lita was finally satisfied with her friend's story and allowed her to go to bed, Lita following after.

–

The next evening, as everyone went to bed, Lita reflected on whether or not she should still follow her friend to the woods. She was still deciding long after Serena had gone. Even if the footprints were to disappear, Lita was now positive in the direction she had gone and would be able to find the entrance Serena used easily. From there it was only guess work, but she knew it was some type of small clearing not too far in but far enough for it to be pretty dense trees around it in almost all directions but still with a few paths in and out.

Lita decided that she probably should go and walked up the hill towards where she knew her friend would be. She had been sitting there for almost an hour when she was suddenly grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth and another arm wrapped completely around her to ensure a complete hold on her. The man's voice was near her ear and he had a somewhat deep voice. He spoke directly to her. "I mean you no harm at the moment, and if I take my hand off your mouth, I would like it if you wouldn't scream."

It was a long time that he didn't remove his hand, waiting to be sure about her before he could do as he agreed and it was only because it was a long time before Lita was sure if she would do as he asked. Haruka's house wasn't too far away, but she wasn't sure if her voice would reach that far. Finally, and slowly she nodded and his hand fell away, she wouldn't scream for as long as he still meant her no harm. "What do you want?" She hissed at him.

"I want to know who you are and why you are here." He responded back, his smooth voice turning darker and she knew he could be dangerous if pushed.

"I am a servant and I came out here to just have a few moments alone and in private." Lita half lied and he must have known which half was the lie because his next words had not followed that train of thought.

"Does she know that you follow her?" Lita hesitated and thought about lying but slowly she shook her head no. "Would she mind?" A small shrug. "Why?"

"She wanted to keep the meetings with you private, I imagine more for your sake than her own. I had offered to tag along, but she dissuaded me on your behalf, knowing you feared recognition. I have stood out here as guardian, but I have not ventured in further to catch a glimpse of your face, though if you have hurt her even now, I will kill you, no matter who you are."

He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder for a second as he thought, but she could not see his face. He pulled away slightly. "She is right, I do fear recognition. However I am in need of your assistance unless I wish to disturb her, which I don't." He was without his cloak tonight, having rested it over her to help keep her warm. Lita seemed to understand that it was important to him. "I am not a fool, it is easy to follow her steps if I were to wish it and I have seen her exit from there before. I had not wished to impede like this if she did not wish it, but tonight I feel I must. I had seen you here the time before, but I did not alarm her to your presence as you were asleep and I was assured that you could do her no harm at the time."

Lita whirled towards him and her eyes took him in and for a moment she was distracted until recognition fully set in and she grew angry at him. "_You_?" She hissed. "You are the one that has been coming to see her?"

"Yes." If Lita had been feeling remotely reassured by him after the talk with Serena yesterday, or even slightly reassured to know he respected her boundaries, all of it flew out the window when she realized exactly who her friend was dealing with. There would be no safe ground with him, no matter what he promised. "I truly mean her no harm." He seemed to recognize exactly where her anger stemmed. "You may still kill me if I ever hurt her."

"You'd best be careful making me promises that you can't keep." Lita's green eyes were narrow and dangerous. He grinned at that threat and her eyes only narrowed further. "Where is she?"

"She is where I found her, when I came upon her I thought she was only resting, but when I dismounted, I discovered she was asleep."

"You left her alone in the woods?" Lita was about ready to kill him now.

"Not alone. I ordered my horse to lie beside her, he will keep her warm and will warn us long before we would be aware of any danger had we been in the clearing with them. He will also protect her as if he were protecting me."

Lita seemed hesitant, he was not all that he seemed from rumors alone. Then again, he might only be doing this to trick her, like she had warned Serena that he might try to trick her. Had she known that it was the ultimate trickster, she might have refused to let Serena leave at all. Now it was too late, her friend was hooked onto a lie. He had turned slightly, expecting her to follow her then, no more questions asked and she held back. "What would you like me to do?"

"Help me bring her home. She's so full of life and energy that it hardly seems like her to fall asleep at this hour. I think I am to blame for that." He seemed slightly bashful to admit it, but Lita had known anyway, but he seemed slightly pleased that someone had been informed and had been watching over the girl even if she didn't know it, or had not wanted it.

They entered the woods and it really was a short walk to where Serena was sleeping against a tree trunk and in the snow, not caring that it was melting beneath her. His cloak had been carefully tucked around her and the horse was close enough to keep her warm, but not too close to disrupt her. Darien had waved the horse down when he arrived and the horse laid without verbal prompting and then shifted sideways towards the girl who had lovingly petted it on almost every occasion though it was a large horse and would intimidate most.

Now Darien slipped his arms under her like he had held her once before and once she was there, she shifted closer to him, her hand freeing itself from his cloak and gripping his shirt, not in fear, but for warmth or comfort, he couldn't be sure. Lita wrapped the cloak back around her and they left the horse where it was, neither too concerned, it could fend for itself for a little while. They went the way Serena had the day before, but instead of cutting diagonal at the hill, Lita led Serena to the farmhouse instead.

Haruka was not yet asleep when he saw two people walk towards the house, but one was too tall to be Serena and had come out to greet them properly. He spied the girl he knew but hadn't thought was with in the arms of a man and he was suddenly concerned. He came up to take her but Darien hesitated.

"It is all right." Lita soothed. "He is her cousin." Darien's eyes went from her to the man but they didn't seem convinced, in fact it looked to him that Lita was more likely to be this man's cousin that the girl he held. "Distant cousin." She added, knowing he still wouldn't buy it, but she had to try. "It will be fine, I'm still going to be here to watch over her."

She hadn't thought that it would a reassurance to him, but obviously it was and he finally released Serena. Lita was a little curious about the interaction but she didn't settle on it yet. Haruka took Serena into the room that held all of his siblings and when a light flickered within one, Darien got a look to where Serena would be sleeping, he almost moved in again to rectify the situation.

"Nothing will happen in a room full of children and his siblings." Lita calmed. She wanted to go in, but she didn't and she walked with him a ways back to the woods. "Why did you lie to her?"

"She didn't know who I was, it was refreshing. Do you have any idea what it feels like to suddenly be free of the label that someone puts on you the second they see you, just because of what you were born into?"

Lita could, but she knew Serena too well, and she didn't like this, neither would the blond. "You should go, and I don't think you should come back."

"I cannot do that. I would like to continue seeing her." The man's eyes strayed to where he knew she still was. "I don't think she would like that idea either."

"She will once she knows who you truly are."

"That's why I didn't tell her. If she didn't know on her own, why should I enlighten her and make things awkward? I need to be reassured that you won't tell her."

"I don't know if that is something I can agree to. Someone will find out about this and she will be hurt." Lita argued.

"I don't know why, she is well looked after and nobility." That was true in of itself, but there was a lot he didn't know. "We have done nothing wrong."

"Other than sneak into the woods every other night on your own a few times now. It looks bad from the outside. She could be tarnished." Lita was only a servant and she was speaking to him in this manner, but to her it didn't matter, it was her friend that needed to be protected, not her. "Why have you done this anyway?"

"I care for her, and I wanted to get to know her better. I am sorry if that doesn't meet your approval, but I want to continue seeing her. I am well aware of the implications, that is why I wanted to meet with her in private."

"I will not hold her back." Lita sighed. "I will also not tell her who you are, it might make her angry to have been lied to and it is not something I wish to do. However, you _must_ tell her yourself, the longer you wait the more likely she will be crushed."

"I will, but not yet." He promised, he seemed almost desperate to keep his identity kept from her, and Lita knew that he was not alone in this. She wasn't liking it one bit, they were both keeping secrets and no matter who cracked first, Serena was likely to be the one hurt.

"Why does it matter so much for you?" Lita began again, now that she knew who he was, there was no way for her to trust him. "I will also being attending these meetings from now on. My cover is blown, and so is yours, her reason for keeping me away no longer holds weight. I actually know you better than she does."

"I highly doubt that." Darien's tone dipped again and she had the distinct feeling she angered him, but she wasn't sure how. "You may join us, but I beg you to keep a distance, this was for Isabel and me to get to know one another a bit without outside influence marring the meetings. As for the identity-" He sighed. "I used my middle name if it is any less of a sin in your eyes. I didn't want to completely hide from her, but for once it felt nice to get to know someone who was unaware of my existence."

"She knows of your existence." Lita cut in and while Darien wasn't annoyed when Serena did it, Lita was another matter, but he refrained from putting her in her place and for that Lita was impressed.

"But it is not attached to me, the real man behind it."

"You are nothing but bad news and selfish." Lita argued. "I wish I could make you stay away."

"I wish I could too, but it has become too late, once she dropped down from the heavens into my arms I knew it was over."

"Yet you lead her to believe that you want nothing more than friendship."

"At the moment that was true." Then he had seen her today, asleep on the brush and knew that he was too far gone. "I had only been deluding myself then."

"What if she doesn't want what you offer?" Lita asked cautiously, she was now becoming deeply entrenched in this scandal, and she wanted to know what the future held so she had some way of getting Serena out of it.

"Then I will leave her alone." Darien finally spoke after a long deliberation with himself.

Lita's eyes sparked in anger. "That's it? No trying to convince her or thinking of a different offer that would please her more? You'd just walk away?"

"No other offer would please me. So yes, if she doesn't accept it, I will walk away." Darien turned away, not seeing the flames ignite in Lita's eyes and she would do everything in her power to stop Serena from getting more involved, maybe even stall these meetings, hoping her friend would forget him before she got hurt. "Goodbye, Lita." She was surprised he knew her name, but knowing Serena she had probably shared the nickname and a few stories. He disappeared from sight and she returned to Serena's side. Lita hadn't even explained that it wasn't entirely his fault that the girl was passed out before his arrival.

Serena was disappointed the next morning that she hadn't had a chance to talk to him, but Lita was pleased that she had a chance to know the real person that Serena went to meet.

* * *

><p>EAN: So we like? I know its not a secret, but it is going to remain that way for a bit longer.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Before anyone jumps down my throat about name changes, I would like to inform you that the first portion of this chapter is in Darien's perspective, though still third person. I was leaning that way but used Lita's instead in the last chapter because I like Lita too much to leave her out for long and only as a throw away character wouldn't suit my end game.

* * *

><p>The time before Isabel had been asleep and Darien had arrived after her. This time it was his turn to arrive first and he began to fear at first that she wasn't coming, that her servant had somehow managed to stop her or told her the truth about who he was. He would tell her, eventually, but he was enjoying these quiet moments together untainted. Though he knew enough about the girl he called Isabel to be certain that if she didn't hate him for it, and think she was completely deceived, then she wouldn't be affected like the others.<p>

He waited for a long time, but he did not give up, because often she had waited out here in the cold for him with less protection in many ways. Finally he heard movement and he saw Lita first, wondering if Isabel had sent her with the news that she no longer wanted to see him, but had been too soft to completely abandon him without at least warning. Though the girl had walked she had brought with her a horse from the stables. Darien rose to his feet from his position near his horse and walked to meet them.

He realized that Isabel was upon the horse's back and he reached for her but she shied away. He turned accusing eyes towards Lita who looked balefully back at him. A harsh cough brought his attention back to the delicate creature still aloft from him. "She's worried that she'll get you sick, that's why you can't touch her."

Darien laughed and pulled her down from her mount with a weak veil of protest, not because she was playing, but because she just couldn't muster up enough strength. She could hardly speak but his arms felt so warm as he held her and spoke for her, but it changed from a challenging tease to actual concern for her. "I'm not afraid of being sick, I unlike you get plenty of rest to keep my immune- oh. How dare you even come out here tonight?" He demanded as he felt her trembling form in his arms despite being layered upon with cloaks and his head. "You'll only make yourself worse. I am taking you back to your house at once." He had a feeling he knew that the house he took her to yesterday was not the proper residence, but he was starting to trust it a bit more as he thought about the way the man had looked at Isabel, not with desire but with a brotherly protection.

She shook her head. She did not want him to take her. Isabel reached for her horse, but he didn't want to give her up right away, though he knew that out here in the cold was no place for her. He couldn't help himself and he turned slightly away from Lita to do it, but he dropped a kiss on her feverish temple. "I will bring you the very best doctor." He promised but she shook and Darien wasn't sure if it was because of her illness or her desire.

"She's had this once before. She'll be fine with rest and food and water." Lita spoke up, seeing the action despite his attempt to hide it. "I had told her it was stupid to come out tonight, but she refused to listen."

"I think we should skip our next meeting." Darien started and this time it was met with a very strong protest but he held her tighter to still her. "Its only because if you are this sick now, then I don't want to risk making you worse. I want you healthy for when we get into our next discussion so I don't feel so bad for beating down your arguments."

She sniggered into his chest and he knew he had won this round. She couldn't even get her voice to work properly this time and he sighed, resting her back on the horse and powerless to deny her anything, if she didn't want him to take her home, he wouldn't, this time.

"Four nights time." He promised and she nodded as he slowly disappeared from her view with Lita at the reigns leading away from him. He looked around him once and then called his horse to him to return to his home. He was slightly irked at Lita, but understood that it was difficult to say no to Isabel.

At his arrival earlier than ever, his best friend looked at him with a cocky smile. "What? She said no to you two nights in a row now?" Darien would have hit him, but kept his cool, he didn't know Isabel and he was only guessing at what had gotten to toe the line now. They no longer chased after him, assured that he was going to come back, if they even noticed his absence. Though if it lasted longer than the night, they might begin to suspect it was just another ploy.

Darien ignored his friend and walked up the stairs to collapse in his bed, a smile on his face as he thought about the charming Isabel Kennedy.

–

Lita brought Serena back to the D'arte manor. Lita had suggested going to Haruka's but Serena refused. No matter where she went, she would be surrounded by people she feared getting sick, and the kitchen despite being warm, was not the best place to sleep either. The floor was cold and even if she slept on the wood bench, she didn't want to get others sick by being in such proximity to the food. She had Lita stoke the fire in her old room before they left and Lita brought her there now. Nobody would be the wiser, and it was only temporary until she got better and if the family found out, she'd use only what was true, that if she got the entire staff ill, then they'd have no help.

She kept away from the family as well these days, not only to keep them from blaming her if they became sick, but because she just didn't have the strength or desire for them to see her so weak. They'd try to use it against her somehow and so she sent another servant to deal with what she usually took care of, but made sure that the girl knew the boundaries. Her servant would not be doing pointless tasks either.

The servants never got out of line, they actually enjoyed some of the changes she made around the place and they no longer feared injury for doing something wrong. They loved the idea of having a day off a rotation and Serena wondered if she'd have to postpone her day off with Darien until the next go around, because she might be using up a day soon with her illness. The servants though reassured her as she worked tirelessly still, that they wouldn't count it against her and that if one of them got sick, she would do the same for them. They had just barely enough staff to cover for two absences if they really needed to.

Lita found Serena in the laundry filling a bucket with water and scrubbing at some clothing. She had relocated the woman who usually worked here until she could return to the food portion of her job. Lita physically picked Serena up and threw her over her shoulder and returned Serena to her room. Lita wouldn't listen to any arguments, and instead turned one onto Serena. "If you do not take it easy, then you will not be well enough for Darien to meet with you again in a few days time. I will not take you out there again if you cannot walk."

That quieted Serena, but she still tried to sneak down every once in awhile to help out, but the staff only sent her back to her room, or helped her back if it seemed she could not carry herself there on her own legs. They would always adjust the fire for her and then leave. After a short while, she realized that she was only getting in their way and it was actually making it harder for them to cover her absence if they had to constantly deal with her. So she stayed put and she slept. She slept like she had not slept in such a long time. The bed was the most comfortable she had been in for just as long, but it wouldn't have mattered if she had been on the floor, her body had just taken over and exhaustion filled her bones and would not allow her to move.

Lita came up once while Serena was sleeping and even with a knock could not awaken the girl, so she took the food back down with her, she'd bring up something fresh when Serena was no longer sleeping. However as she came up with the last meal of the day, her friend was still completely out and Lita, worried, walked over to her friend. She put a hand against the girl's forehead and while still feverish, it was cooler than it had been before, and she wasn't shivering as much. It might have something to do with the heavy blankets and fireplace, and Lita was glad that Serena had thought of it. Serena was still alive and that satisfied Lita for now and she went to the fire, added another log and then returned to the kitchens to help clean up. When all was finished, Lita returned to her sleeping friend and crawled in next to her like they used to, but her back was to Serena and facing the door against any who would do her harm and she slept as well. She didn't sleep as well as Serena had, fearing not only discovery, but also worrying about Serena's health.

The girl had not ate for an entire day and that couldn't be good for her. Lita was up the next morning long before dawn arrived like every day before and had gone straight to the kitchen, rather than the morning market and whipped Serena up something warm and easy on her stomach, then returned to wake Serena up this time. She would guarantee that Serena had something and would not starve to death.

It wasn't an easy task, but Serena did eventually rouse from her healing slumber enough to satisfy Lita that she wasn't dying and to eat a fair portion of the meal that Lita had created. Lita carried it back down to the kitchen and let Serena sleep again. The sooner Serena got better fully, the better all would be, Serena was of no value to them at half-mast. That wasn't entirely true, but they could handle it for a few days while Serena recuperated and Lita having seen this before, knew that even after Serena got back a majority of her energy to stay awake and try to help out, she'd be too weak to be of much use and would tire again quickly. The last time Lita thought it would be good for Serena to slowly get back into things after the fever seemed to have passed, but it had taken Serena near a month to be fully back on her feet then and this time, Lita vowed it wouldn't be the same. Serena would be better in at least half that time.

If that meant that she refused to allow Serena to go see that no good Darien, then that's what she had to do, and if she also had to tell the other staff that they needed to pretend as if Serena had been fired for as long as she needed it, yet still keeping the rotation, then that's what it was going to be.

Lita's plans while noble over looked the fact that Serena was quite stubborn and when she wanted something badly enough, she found a way to get it. Serena wanted to help the others, felt guilty for not doing so and she wanted to see Darien again. By the time she did, it had been four nights since she last seen him, but almost eight since she'd actually spoken to him.

He was a bit more agitated that before but when he saw her face, he completely relaxed and took it into his hands. "Are you feeling better?" He was asking Serena, but while she answered, Lita also answered for her.

"Yes."

"No."

Darien could feel the slight heat still coming off of her and she was still bound up more than when it had been colder at this time of night. They were on the downward end of winter heading into spring but it was still a little ways off still. She had taken only a few steps before she needed to lean against him for support, though she tried not to. He swept her off her feet and walked her towards his horse, hers was lead there as well and it created some what of a circle for her, heat wise at any rate. Lita sat at Serena's back, completing it.

"You can't stay long." He knew that, and he didn't want her to if she was still ill. "I really wish I had been allowed to bring over my doctor. It might have cut this healing process down."

"She's already doing a hundred times better at this point than the last time this happened." It was the year after her parents' death and Lita about freaked that it was going to happen to her friend as well, but the symptoms were different and Serena had been getting better slowly. The stepfamily had refused to call a doctor and seemed pleased by the prospect of being rid of her. Lita had already detested them, but now it was a hundred times worse than that. They had been lenient and called the doctor when it had been her parents, but refused to do so for someone they sometimes deemed to call family? Lita had found a few things that had helped make her stronger faster, but as it did now, it had taken a huge portion of Serena's strength away from her. It knocked her for a loop.

Darien was actually cuddling Serena to him as they spoke and that actually surprised Lita a bit to watch. She had heard of his exploits, always caught in the act the day he met them, what had changed in him now to want to cuddle? It was only a few minutes but Serena was growing tired again and Lita helped her stand. It was good to get her to use her legs a bit, because despite Serena trying to help out, she was bed ridden for a long time.

"Please, allow me to help?" He sounded like he was pleading and Lita looked at Serena who was in no position to walk back without setting her back in her progress, and looked too unstable atop the horse.

"If you'd help lift her onto my back, I can carry her." Lita explained, Serena wouldn't want him to come to the D'arte house, that much she knew for certain, and Lita didn't either, if he was spotted by anyone other than Serena, he'd be recognized instantly for who he truly was.

"I'll do you one better." He sighed in resigment, knowing he wasn't going to be allowed access to her place of residence again. He took Serena from Lita and also held the horse stable as he nodded for Lita to get on it.

Lita looked at it nervously, she didn't ride, wasn't supposed to either. "It's a nice and calm horse." He reassured her. "It listens to Serena even in her weakened state, it will listen to you. Just don't kick her, only squeeze your legs to get her to go." Lita struggled to get on, unsure how to at first, despite seeing Serena do it time and again, and then looked down at Darien as if not sure what he wanted next. He handed Serena off to her, placing the girl in front so Lita would have an easier time of holding onto her and the reigns.

Serena thanked Darien with her head against Lita's chest and promised she'd be here in two nights. "Maybe." Lita added when she thought Serena was out of it.

Darien smirked. "You can't help but like me too."

"I am only doing what I am for her. My loyalty to my friend runs deep."

"Because she is your friend, or because she is a higher station?"

"I see you understand." Lita squeezed her legs and somehow got the horse to go where she wanted it to. Lita wasn't being flippant when she said that, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have framed the question like he had. If he hadn't, he would have asked if it was because Serena was her better. While Lita certainly thought that was true in many respects, Serena didn't. If she had, her most trusted confident at the young age in which they met wouldn't have been Lita or Haruka, but rather she would have clung on stronger to Michiru or other nobles.

–

Darien was there again in two nights time and this time when Serena arrived after him, she was alone and on foot. "No sentry to watch over you tonight?"

"Oh she's around, watching, she really doesn't trust you, does she? What did you do to her to give her that opinion?" She was actually looking at him suspiciously now, wondering what her friend had seen that she hadn't.

Darien laughed and pulled Serena to her stump, pleased that her cheeks were once again rosy and her complexion no longer so dire. "I scared her and then she recognized me as I had hoped you wouldn't. It is all right, we have an accord I believe, or at least an impasse."

"Me being the barrier that keeps the two of you from fully clashing?" Serena's eyes danced at the thought.

"I shall not keep you out too late tonight. Though you are doing splendidly now, Lita shared with me how long it had taken you to recover last time, and how this was nothing short of a miracle that you're doing so well now." It had been just over a week and Serena's health had skyrocketed between the care, her own desire to be healthy again and the plenty of rest the other servants had afforded her. Serena really needed to figure out a way to make it up to them.

"I think we can manage for a while longer." Serena disagreed, she would have wanted to stay all night again to make up for the time that they had missed, but knew that wasn't going to be an option after the way the last time had gone. Lita would make sure she would be heading home shortly and she had a vague feeling that Darien would be the first to send her on her way.

"Only a short while, I need to make sure your friend understands that I only have the best interests for you." His hand reached out and he brushed back a few loose curls that clung by her face and he was rewarded with a soft look she probably didn't even know she was making. "May I ask you a question."

"You may, but I might not answer it." He was now positive that she was back in good health and an answering smile graced his face.

"Will you meet me somewhere else tomorrow night? I am afraid that I will not be able to come this far then."

"Why not wait for the second night?" She hadn't answered him but he didn't mind clarifying first.

"I would like to see you again, I feel as if we have missed so much over this last week, that I have missed so much. I do not wish to spend so much time away from you again." Serena swallowed, she had felt the same way, but she wasn't sure she could do every night. "As for why I need you to meet me somewhere else, tomorrow the castle is holding another event. I am unsure exactly when I can get away, but I was hoping that if you were to leave the same time you always do, and come to meet me somewhere in the middle, we will have more time."

"Somewhere in the middle?" Serena asked, relieved.

"Unless you'd like to finally attend an event?" He was only teasing her and she shook her head, that was not something she'd like to do. His black hair fell over his dark blue eyes and it complemented each other so well that she could not look away. He was looking at her openly and kindly but when he caught her eyes, she saw them change a little, looking at her now with greater intensity.

She leaned forward slightly and she was going to give her response. "No."

That caused him to pull back a little and he looked at her in surprise. "No?"

"I am not going to meet you at the castle's event, and I will not meet you tomorrow. I am sorry but I have already planned something for tomorrow night and I cannot break it. However I am more than happy to meet with you in two nights time and then from there, unless something comes up, every night after that."

Darien had a moment of disappointment before he realized what she was saying. He lit up and grinned and Serena was almost astounded that she could make him so happy. She didn't want to admit to it, but she liked how she could affect his moods. "I can handle that. So in two nights time I shall see you again!" Darien jumped to his feet and helped her back up.

"What?" Serena was being pushed along towards the tree line where Lita was waiting. "We can't be done so soon. I've barely gotten a chance to speak with you."

"But we have seen and spoken to each other today, and for that I can be happy. I want you to remain healthy if we're going to increase how often we meet out here."

"If you increase it, you might as well move locations so you can have a fire to sit next to." Lita cut in as she joined them on the path. "That way it increases the chance of _both _of you staying healthy."

Serena looked up at her friend, she felt that the words had a bit of a threat in them but Darien seemed unperturbed by it. Lita didn't like it, it was clearly written on her face, but Serena wasn't sure how she felt, as it had surprised her when it happened for the first time, but Darien's arms came around her and she was engulfed in a hug. He had her so trapped that she couldn't even free her hands to return it, but after a moment he was releasing her and then heading back towards his horse. His hood came up over his head and he became that mysterious man she had first met.

On the walk home, Serena didn't want to ask, but the dark look on her friend's face prompted it. Lita once unleashed didn't hold back. Serena listened to an entire tirade about how foolish this all was, but at the end, this is what she imagined Lita actually meant to say. "He's dangerous." Two or three words was all it would have taken to tell Serena exactly what had taken the whole walk to do.

Serena rubbed at her arms, she had forgotten how cold it could be out here at night. "Why is he dangerous. No, don't go into a lot of words, just answer the question I've asked. What about him is _dangerous_?"

Lita didn't respond for long, she had a lot that she wanted to say, but she had told Darien that she wouldn't tell her and Lita did have to abide by those. She was keeping secrets for both of them, but neither had asked her to tell them the truth. Not until now, and Serena hadn't even realized that's what she was doing.

Serena though thought that Lita couldn't come up with anything and she felt a bit smug. "Nothing, right. I think it is because you haven't gotten to know him like I have. He's, well I wouldn't say harmless, far from _that_, but he's not dangerous, not to anyone but-" She cut herself off, she was going to say 'not to anyone but me', but she didn't want to go down that path yet. "Those who deserve it." She finally covered for her gaff.

Lita had a feeling she knew what Serena was really going to say. Lita sighed heavily and spoke again. "I wonder how well you really know him, or how well he knows you, _Isabel._"

Serena frowned after her tall friend as they entered the kitchen and Lita headed straight up the stairs to their room. Serena pushed around a few logs for the fire, letting it continue until dawn when someone else would add to it to make it burn brighter and hotter. As she did, she thought about what Lita said. Was it possible Darien was hiding something from her? True she didn't know him as well as she thought she did, there was a lot that still wasn't discussed, but she felt like what she needed to know she knew well enough and she liked it. Lita had said something important to her though, and it was that she hated hearing her mother's name from him, hated lying to him when she should be as truthful as possible, was usually as truthful as they came.

Serena dropped her dress off at the laundry and then followed Lita's path up the stairs, she slid into bed and wrapped the blankets tightly around her. The bed wasn't as comfortable as she had been growing used to and it took her a long time to sleep.

She was awake earlier than she usually was, and her mind was consumed with thoughts about what Lita said to her and her own misgivings about keeping the truth from him. It wasn't like she was ashamed, he might not understand it at first, but if she could explain it all, it might be ok.

Everyone knew her mind was occupied during that day and stayed out of her way or gently pushed her to a different side of the house that she could deal with something, but not hurt herself when she was so absent. She was shaken out of it when Ann rang the bell for help in her room later that evening. Serena arrived and Ann was already sitting down in front of the mirror. "Serena, brush my hair."

There wasn't any pleases or pleasantries and Serena took the comb out of Ann's hand and helped her sister. Ann's hair was a coppery almost orange red and it usually hung around her like a cloud if it wasn't tied down. There were several snags as Serena ran the comb through, it was well cared for in general, and she ate well, but she didn't have the strength in it since she was born.

"Thank you." Ann said when it finished and Serena nodded her head slightly in agreement before another bell went off and Serena walked to Beryl's who stood up when she saw her.

"Tie me up." Beryl ordered and Serena's fingers were quick to do up the buttons and ribbon on the back. "It is a bit more formal today and today I will snag the Prince. He hasn't been around much these last few nights, I imagine he's gone off to see his whore, but once he sees me in this, he'll have his work cut out for him to get me to say yes, and I won't without a proper ring on my finger." Serena was struggling to get the back of the corset tied as tight as Beryl liked. Beryl had gained a little bit of weight and Serena pulled but Beryl came with her. "It's all right, a little loose will be fine." Beryl snapped and Serena quickly finished. "Serena, can't you do anything right?" Beryl sneered and turned towards Serena with fire in her eyes to match where she felt most comfortable or would.

Serena was out the door before Beryl could finish her thoughts and was going towards the main servant area when a third bell rang and it was for Esmeraude. Serena groaned and trekked back to her stepmother. They had been doing so well, and if they hadn't already been so tightly wound, Serena might have said something to them about going out of place again. If she did though now, she feared what they would do.

Esmeraude opened the door before Serena could even knock and turned back to her mirror, standing. "I know you think simple and brown is beautiful, but what do you think, do I look all right?" Esme almost seemed nervous and Serena wondered at the cause. Was it because she wanted to make a good impression on the Queen and the Prince because of her daughter's cause or because she was meeting someone there? Esme's eyes darkened as Serena hesitated but it was only because she wasn't looking and she was thinking. "I knew I was a fool to ask you, you would only cause me to look a disaster. You have a vicious heart Serenity, no man shall ever love you." Esme turned her attention back to the mirror, completely ignoring Serena, who knew a good exit when she heard saw one.

If Serena was fragile like she used to be, she would have gone to Lita bawling about how cruel her step-family was. However now that she was used to their barbs, she hadn't been effected in the least, knowing that anything they said was more of a reflection of their character than her. Her friends were brutally honest with her, and if she had done something wrong, they would tell her, thought probably in a nicer way.

–

When the steps came back, Serena was once again dragged into Beryl's room, but this time all three were there but they weren't really looking at her, instead they were gossiping. "Undo us." Beryl hissed when she realized Serena had entered the room. "I can't believe he danced with me for so long tonight. He didn't even attempt to disappear."

"I do believe our Prince is falling in love with you." Ann breathed happily.

"I wouldn't say that yet." Beryl shook her hair, and with them side by side like this it was easy to see the color difference. Ann's was orange tinted, Esme's was like a flame, bright and over the top red. Beryl's was gorgeous. Serena couldn't help but be envious of the color sometimes. It had dimensions to it and it suited her skin tone perfectly. It was darker than the others and more of a pure red, she must have gotten the darker tones from their father. Everything about Beryl's outward appearance shouted sexy and beautiful. She was a vixen and Serena imagined she would be better suited in the high end red-light district than as Queen. Men would pay a lot of money for her for a long time. If it hadn't been for her power-hungry nature, Serena was sure that she would have slipped into something a bit more suited for her looks. It wouldn't surprise her one little bit if the Prince fell for her coyish looks, beckoning gaze, bought into her shapely figure, but then rebuffed and then pulled in once more, like a game until he submitted and gave her a ring, only to regret it later on.

Though if he was as sex-drived as everyone said he was, then maybe it would make it easier for her to win this game. Especially tonight, Beryl's dress was still appropriate, but it was definitely playing up all of her curves well.

It was a deadly beauty though, Serena thought as she worked through the mother's hair. Once she lost it, she would have nothing, but Esme was still attractive even now, but she wondered how long that would last. Beryl had burned brighter and earlier than Esme had and she wasn't sure who would be the more beautiful in a few years. The height though on those two women was a bit frightening, Lita was tall, Haruka was even taller, hell Darien was almost as tall if not taller than Haruka, height on its own was not frightening, but the way they used it was. Serena thought to the long limbed figure that she had grown attached to recently, he used his height well, he could be intimidating, but he was also relaxed and he often sat that way as well, with one leg bent, the other out towards her.

Serena wiped the smile off her face quickly and went back to listening to these women. "He's just so handsome." Ann whispered. "Even though- um, even though he has taken a shine to Beryl, I can see how no woman could resist him." Serena wanted to hear if they'd noticed his best friend and if he was as she'd said, more attractive, but they didn't mention anyone else, just the Prince. Perhaps they were only attracted to his power, so they didn't see anyone else.

"And you mother, what was the deal tonight? Are you going to seal the deal?" Beryl's tone was playful and Serena hadn't heard it in too long. Serena wondered who Esme was dealing with.

Esme glanced at Serena, better at keeping secrets than her children. "I don't wish to discuss that right now with you. I am more interested in what the Prince and you had talked about." No one really dared say his name, not even out of his presence, only those close to him could call him it. Serena wondered if she even knew it.

"Mostly he complimented me on my appearance and said that I was the boldest of all the ladies in court." Serena couldn't believe that to actually be a compliment unless it was what he liked, and for all she knew, he did. "I tried to engage him in topics of the court, but he seemed uninterested. Instead he asked me if I knew of anyone visiting and staying near us. He seems to think that someone of nobility is staying with that silly Amada family down the way. As if anyone would stay with farmers."

"Oh, but maybe-" Esme's eyes lit up with the thought and Serena was quick to intercede.

"Haruka has told Lita that he's rather bored around his house as nothing new has happened in such a long time. Lita hasn't mentioned anyone staying there." Serena always played her friendship with Haruka down, not because she was embarrassed, but because her stepmother would try to find a way to ruin their friendship, which surprised her that the stepmother hadn't caught on, as Serena had been sitting close to him during the funeral and she had definitely seen Serena with him.

Maybe she thought that too soon. "Haruka told _Lita_, did he?" Was she annoyed because she'd used the nickname or that Serena was claiming to be a third party to this? "I wasn't aware that they were that good of friends."

Serena was right, it was because of the third party information. "They're the same status level." She added softly, looking away.

Sometimes it was hard not to slip back into the young child she had been when she first met these women and cow to their harsh words, just because she hadn't been used to it, hadn't known to protect herself in other ways except to bow her head and give some kind of excuse or way to get the attention off of her.

Beryl snorted. "Pigs, all of them, that's the status level they are." Serena's hands clenched as she waited to be dismissed, she wasn't sure what else they'd want from her.

"At any rate, Beryl, my dear, did he give a name of this mystery visitor that may or may not exist?"

"No, he did not, he was just wondering if I'd seen her."

"A female?" Esme's eyes narrowed at her reflection. "It seems if she does exist, then he's met her. You might have a bit of competition, my child."

"Nobody could hold a candle to my beauty. If he has met up with her, then she can be nothing but a slut." Serena was glad all of their hair was out and that she was only responsible now for undoing their dresses, though with three of them in the room together, they could do it for each other! She was glad to do it now though, because it hid her hands from shaking in anger. It annoyed her that Beryl would think so harshly against this woman as she couldn't say for sure what they were doing. Darien and the Prince must have been discussing her if the Prince had inquired about a mystery woman at Haruka's! She didn't even want Darien to know, but then he goes and tells the Prince? Who _then_ asks _Beryl_? She was furious! She could almost understand Darien asking about her, that she could get passed, but the Prince asking about her, was probably trying to undermine his friend's friendship with her and wanting to see her for himself. Perhaps the Prince did deserve Beryl.

That night after Serena left the women she went to her bed, but she was so angry she could hardly sleep and she tossed and turned in bed all night. Lita was aware of it, but she didn't say anything. Serena hadn't stepped foot into the kitchen that day other than to get herself fed. Lita hadn't spoken to her at those times either. Both were kind of annoyed at the other, but by tomorrow it was likely to blow over.

–

Sure enough, the next night, Lita joined Serena on her walk to the woods, and once they got there, Darien was already waiting. "It's easier now, the Prince has grown tired of our game." He wrapped his arms around Serena briefly when she came into sight and seemed surprised that he was there again so early. "I also would hate to leave you out here again, sleeping in the cold while waiting for me." His arms released from her body and she took a step back, hands going on her hips. "Am I in trouble?" He asked with a tease as he took in her stance.

"A little. I'm more upset with your Prince."

"My Prince?" He asked amused. "He's not yours too?"

"At this moment, he is yours alone." She was not happy and he seemed to realize this and so he paid attention. "Did you know he asked about me? He asked Haruka's neighbors whether or not there was someone staying with them. I think he was planning on finding me without your knowledge."

Darien laughed, and she didn't know why it was so funny, and with the seconds ticking by and her getting more frustrated, he took pity on her. "He asked a lot more than Haruka's neighbors. Everyone in town was asked if they knew of a noble visiting. I found out about it, but it wasn't a secret. He was curious about the girl that I had been spending so much time with."

"I'm just a little confused why you would even tell anyone. It's not like this was exactly broadcasted, our friendship. I thought it was supposed to be a secret."

"It is, he wasn't inquiring anything specific, just wondering if anyone could tell him more about you. I am sorry if you think that was a mistake, I will ask him not to do so any longer. I understand your desire for privacy." Darien's white teeth flashed as he smiled at her and she gave in.

"Better see that it doesn't." She was only half warning and he could see Lita this time with her arms crossed over her chest as she was displeased by the blatant untruths that he told. Darien's jaw tightened and he looked back down at the one he was coming to see. He didn't want to ruin her reputation, but he had been curious to find out more about her, what she could or would not say herself.

"Come on, I have a change that I'd like to run by you." Her pale skin was a little flushed with her anger and she looked even more beautiful than he'd remembered. She had a way of doing that to him. "Lita-" He called over his shoulder as he lead the blond towards where he was guiding her and Lita came into the clearing. "Why don't you join us as well? There's plenty of room for you."

Lita followed but at a few paces behind, and both the girls noticed that he was without his horse. They found it again when they came upon a large fire with logs around it. "It looks like you took my advice." Lita couldn't help but be flattered by the knowledge. She didn't think he'd do something like this.

"I did, it was a good idea, I am glad that you thought of it and shared it with me. If it hadn't been for you, I might have gotten your mistress sick again." He gestured Lita to have a seat and she took one, but across from the fire. "You're more than welcome to join us, closer."

"It is all right, for tonight, I prefer to be over here."

"We got into an argument yesterday." Serena explained to him once they were seated together on one log.

"Oh? About what?"

"You." Lita's voice carried over the flames and Darien looked down at Serena for more explanations.

"She seems to think you're dangerous."

"Well, she's right. I'm dastardly with a sword." His grin was arrogant and she elbowed him lightly for it, but there was a small smile on her face too. "I suppose she means towards you though. In that then, she is wrong. For I think you are far more dangerous in regards to me." His eyes betrayed what he was thinking and Serena couldn't help but lean into him a bit more.

"I am the least likely to be dangerous to anyone." Serena denied.

Lita coughed pointedly and Serena sat a little straighter, which meant that she was a bit further from him than before and he glared across the fire at the tall dark brunette. "Why didn't your horse accompany you today?"

"Are you kidding? After I built the fire, there was no way he'd move away from it."

"Some great protector he is." Lita teased.

"He knew I was only meeting with the two of you. We aren't too far away for him to still suss out the danger." Darien leaned back and rested his hand on the other side of Serena, though she didn't mind, she did notice. Lita noticed and minded, but she didn't say anything. Serena was warned and _Darien_ had managed to take the worry out of what Lita had said.

Though as the night continued, and Darien was being charming through it all, Lita couldn't help but notice that he really did care about Serena. His eyes danced as she spoke, he listened intently and every move she made, he shifted with her, seeming not to notice. He was incredibly kind to her, even though he teased her often enough, and he never pushed boundaries, though he kept close to her. He even included Lita into their conversations. She was still suspicious and didn't care for the fact that they were lying to each other, Darien more than Serena in some ways, but she could see how Serena could over look all of that and see the man inside. Lita also acknowledged Darien's point, why he held back who he truly was, Serena wouldn't have given him a chance if she had known and they'd both have lost something ultimately valuable.

It would take near five more nights before Lita accepted what she refused to think, and by then she realized exactly how lost her friend was. It would be at that point, that Lita's stance would change once more, when she realized that Darien had been telling one truth that was far more important than the others. However it would be up to him to share it with Serena. Five nights later, Lita finally accepted them before there was officially a them to accept.

"When are you going to bring Marshmallows again?" Darien tossed to Lita who was sitting closer to them, but no longer as weary guard, but as a friend, but still feeling like an extra in this. She turned her head to the side and stuck her tongue out at him, if any of them were acknowledging proper decorum and status, she'd be in trouble, but as all of them had practically taken off titles long ago, this was passable and he laughed.

"They're not the easiest things to make, but they taste yummy." Serena leaned into his side so she could look at Lita who was on the other side of Darien. Then she looked up at Darien himself. "Don't bother her, she usually only makes them for special occasions. She'll bring them to you again if she deems your worth it."

"What was the special occasion then two nights ago?" Darien asked, his arm around her waist so she didn't fall towards the fire. He had caught her too many times from certain injury to be completely at ease. If there was nothing to fear, then he could relax fully. As it was, she made it possible for him to be more relaxed than he ever was at the castle or at any time really.

She didn't mind, she liked the contact, but she hadn't been using her natural inability to stay safe to get him there, it was just how it was. "I don't know, Lita?"

Lita shrugged. "Maybe because I'm no longer waiting in the cold for the two of you to finish for the night." The way she said it made it seem more seedy than it was, and there was a light blush on both their faces as they caught her unintentional meaning.

The tall brunette hadn't caught it though, and she was a little confused why they'd be wearing identical shades of pink on their faces. Lita rolled her eyes thinking nobles were just weird and she'd never completely understand them, not even Serena who was practically on her level. She looked back to the fire and pushed it around with a stick. There was silence for awhile as all enjoyed a peaceful moment. Then Darien sneezed a deep sneeze and Serena laughed, Lita couldn't help but join in. He started in on her about why it was so funny, and how she should be concerned over his health instead. It only caused her to laugh harder as she knew he wasn't one to be getting sick and all knew he wasn't serious.

After that, Darien started telling ghost stories and Serena shivered at every well placed scare or intrigue. She pressed against him for comfort and he continued on, wrapping his arm around her in a tighter grasp. Lita listened intently, interested in finding out more. These stores were amazing. Darien had one great talent in the story section. Lita had thought Serena was good at normal stories, getting people hooked to hear more, but Darien had a way to make them laugh and to make them scream.

That night however when Lita urged Serena off to bed, Serena refused to let go of Darien, her hands grasping him almost painfully and Lita was surprised to find her shaking. Serena had almost fallen off the log backwards at one point as Darien scared them both. He'd caught her then, but Lita had begged for more, almost not seeing Serena's face pressed up against Darien's chest. She hadn't asked them to stop, so neither had thought much about it.

Now however both realized how terrified she really was, and it wasn't all for show or temporary fear. It had settled deep within her and the girl that had never been frightened of anything, which Lita had despaired on, was now too afraid to leave his side and he was the one that caused it! Darien gently pealed her off of him and set her back down, urging Lita to go away for a little while so he could talk to her. Lita disappeared from view, but was still able to overhear.

He crouched in front of Serena and put a hand on her face, pulling her carefully up to look at him and he smiled softly. "I guess I over did it, hmm? They're just stories, nothing about them are true. I'm sorry if I've scared you. I won't tell them any more, I'll only tell funny ones from now on, ok?"

Serena looked into his caring eyes, and knew he was telling her the truth, all of his words. Then she surprised him and shook her head no. She spoke before he could ask or feel bad. "Lita enjoys your scary stories. She was loving every minute and its the first time it seems that you have impressed her. I think it is important for the two of you to get along. So for her sake, you may continue."

Darien laughed. "I don't care one bit about her sake if it is going against yours. Yet since you feel so strongly about it, I will take that into consideration for the future. However I pray you to tell me if it gets too much, tell us to stop. I do not like that I can scare you this much. I promised you that I wasn't dangerous to you and I intend to keep that promise, but you have to help me keep it."

Serena nodded against his hand and took a deep, steadying breath. "I will tell you in the future if you're scaring me."

"Good." He rose and helped lift her to her feet. Lita came forth and helped put out the fire, Serena too joined in but a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold still ran through her when the light was gone. "Put it out of your mind. None of those stories were real." His cautionary voice was behind her again, seeing that slight movement. He hugged her from behind and held her tight for a long moment, before he released her. He watched the two girls leave before he swung up onto his horse and rode away.

Lita led them towards Haruka's, knowing it was late that night, but feeling it best if Serena had friends all around her. Serena slept between them, but she was still a little afraid to shut her eyes and for a long time she stared at her friend's ceiling, breathing all around her calmed her nerves and she told herself that she was being silly. Finally she slept and daylight soon filtered across the room and Lita was pulling her out the door before she was even completely awake and only managed a half-hearted, half-remembered goodbye to Haruka and his family.

Serena was in a bit of a fog that day, but she managed to pull through it.

* * *

><p>EAN: So, that's it for chapter 6. We'll be seeing a bit more in future chapters. I know there was a slight delay between chapters earlier but that was mostly because in my head I had a lot stronger worded conversation between Lita and Darien when she found out who he was, but then when I went to write it, I kind of forgot all of the well scripted dialogue I had. However the general idea and feel was there, but I wanted to make sure it was perfect before I released it to you, so this chapter was actually finished before that was was released to you. As of now, I'm going on to Chapter 7 and I still haven't gone back to fix that conversation, so there's probably a bit more of a delay.. haha... and all of this is in the future and past all at once... I'm so powerful! (However that is the only reason for any delays up to this point, the rest of the story is practically perfect for what I want.) And in the end, I did fix it.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: I am going to warn you now, this is a long chapter for a reason, as a lot happens in it. This will be a complete 90 degree turn for a lot of you reading. It is completely intentional. I hadn't come into writing this story with this idea in mind, but after some thought, I planned it in. A lot of things referenced here will not be brought up again for awhile, but it will all tie in eventually. That said though, it's only a 90 degree turn, it does not detract from the story and its not anything completely off the wall or unrelated. I just had an idea that was kind of interesting to me and if you don't like it, well, tough, but at least it doesn't effect the story too much but it still fits in with the idea that I don't want things completely out of the time-frame I have set up. I'm not going to make Haruka male, Michiru have brown hair and Esmeraude have red and then do something completely crazy.

* * *

><p>It was the night after the horror stories that Serena in an attempt to prove to herself that there was no truth to Darien's words that found her alone in the woods. She had slipped out before Lita could join her and had gone into the woods. She knew her way around them well enough, but she was never as deep in them as she was now. She also knew the way to the fire pit if she had intended to go straight there. Now though, she wasn't afraid of the woods for what they didn't offer, but what they did. She was completely lost. In the daylight she might have had more luck, but at night she got turned around. It was then that every noise she heard spooked her and made her think it was something much more terrifying that what she knew it was. An owl hooting was suddenly a bird looking for her soul. A wolf howling, was a man trapped in another creature's body, unable to control his hunger, for it was far greater than what it had been before. Something brushing against her was not a twig from a harmless tree, but fingers reaching out to grab her.<p>

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her stomach fluttering with each move she made or clenching as she stood still. She didn't know what was better or worse anymore. Stay still and hope someone found her, or move and get lost further. Either way it beckoned the creatures of the night and forest to her, leaving her open to attack.

Then she heard voices searching for her, ones using a name that wasn't rightfully hers. She called back and moved towards them.

–

Lita cursed at her friend for her boldness and recklessness. Usually she didn't mind Serena going off on her own, she was usually fairly orientated and knew where she was going. However to slip passed her like she did was something she didn't do often. Lita generally had a direction the girl was going to go before she actually left so Lita could follow the trail if she needed to.

Lita went first to the campfire, but Serena wasn't there and Darien looked up with a pleased smile plastering his face until he noticed that she was alone, he looked behind her, wondering if the girl had gotten sick and was on horseback once more, but there was no horse either. Lita's face went from furious to worried in an instant not seeing Serena with him. She had thought that the two had arranged for some private time, no matter how slim, or to take off for a bit to further their relationship. Lita hadn't heard everything they'd said and there was time in the woods that they'd been alone and she only had Serena's word that they weren't doing anything, and then later Darien's, those his she didn't trust as fully though it probably should have if they were in court. But with Darien there, waiting for Serena like he had been every night over the last week, Lita had to believe that nothing had gone on. Now she was wondering where Serena could have gone.

Now she had gotten Darien concerned over the blasted girl as well. "Is she too sick to even come here tonight? She didn't even look tired last night, and I thought that she'd have plenty of time to rest today." Lita shook her head, she wasn't sick. "Where is she then? Did something happen to her? Is she hurt?" The questions came quickly and if Lita was ever in doubt over Darien's feelings for her friend, they were long gone now.

"She came before me, she hasn't done that since before I learned your identity. I'm worried, I thought she'd come straight here, impatient or trying to-"

Darien was at her side in an instant. "Where do you think she could have gone?"

Lita shrugged then glanced around, trying to come up with a good answer. The woods caught her attention. They weren't too large, but large enough that someone could get lost in them and take a day or two to search through. Darien followed her gaze and started moving before Lita fully understood her own thoughts. "Wait- we don't know for sure-"

"We'd best split up and call for her, she couldn't have gotten too far. If she's not there or if we don't find her soon, we can look elsewhere, but I think this is the best place. All the stories had to deal with creatures of the woods." Darien couldn't think that something had grabbed her on her way, she had been coming out this way for weeks now and nothing had happened. He refused to think it, for if it were true, then he might never find her again and he'd pull every force he could to try.

"Isabel!" Darien called, loud and clear and his voice carried.

Lita recalled that was Serena's name for the moment and used it too. They didn't say names too often that Lita was a bit surprised by it at first. Then she too was calling out for Isabel to respond, her voice not carrying as far, but far enough.

It wasn't long before they heard their names in return, but it was faint and they couldn't be sure if it was because she was so far away or wasn't loud enough. Darien started running towards the direction he'd heard her, yelling for her again. Lita had no choice but to try and keep up. He stopped suddenly so he could get a new baring and they heard her voice and Lita went to run again in that direction but Darien halted her with a hand on her arm. He shook his head. That's when she heard it too, they could hear feet striking the ground and they jogged in the direction, hoping to use that as a better means than her voice alone, but they continued to call and receive back.

When Serena finally came into view, Darien scooped her up faster than she could reach him and held her tightly against his heaving chest. His breath was difficult to get in order as he was having difficulty calming his heart, but having her there in his arms reassured him that she was perfectly all right and he'd make sure there wasn't even a scratch on her later when he got her warm and by the fire. She'd been out there for probably an hour.

Lita was fluttering all around Serena, taking her face into her hands and looking at her, asking a million questions but Serena fought to be put down so she could reassure Lita, but Darien wasn't having any of that and carried her back. The walk back took a surprisingly long time, it seemed that they had gotten deeper into the woods than they had thought. Darien suddenly froze as he realized exactly where they were. If she had walked just a bit further to the North-

"What's wrong?" Lita asked, wondering if there was a snake in their path or something. She looked around Darien, trying to see, her concern over Serena abating a bit as she talked to Lita, trying to reassure and calm her friend, Darien had been too quiet to tackle at the moment.

Darien shook his head. "Don't do this again." Was all he said.

The girls looked at him in surprise, but Serena knew that he was right, she wouldn't, but she didn't know why he said it other than concern over her well-being.

Lita didn't let it rest at that. "Why? What is over there that you're suddenly remembering?"

"It suddenly falls off, there's thick trees and then nothing. The drop is quite steep." He started walking faster and Lita was easily able to keep up with his long strides, but Serena would have never managed without taking to a run or a jog at the very least.

Lita was silent though for the rest of the journey to the fire and when they got there, Darien finally set her down. He stood back a moment looking her over and then he had her turn slowly, she said she was all right, but she might not even realize it if she were hurt. There really wasn't even a scratch on her and Darien was able to relax once more. He felt guilty and it got worse as Lita laid into Serena about how idiotic she was, but he was surprised when Serena didn't even stop her friend. Lita didn't have a right to talk to Serena this way, but maybe Serena allowed it because of their friendship, ignoring the difference in rank even out of these sacred moments where nothing else existed but the three of them. If it had been Darien, friendship or not, he wouldn't have allowed a servant to talk to him in this way, even here.

He allowed the playfulness to come out, but that was nothing serious, Lita was really giving her a dressing down for her behavior and so he did step in now. "Enough." The one word was enough to cut Lita off mid tirade and she didn't even look up at Darien with anger for being interrupted as she would had he been _anyone_ else.

That surprised Serena and she looked up to him with new eyes and Darien did not like that this caused a change in her opinion towards him. Lita, in his mind at this moment, was lowered just slightly because of the way Serena was now viewing him.

She wasn't a fan that he had cut her friend down so easily and not even harshly and she wondered what could have caused her friend to behave in that manner. Lita didn't respect him enough, didn't like him enough to obey so easily. Perhaps she hadn't realized it, but maybe Lita always viewed him as a noble and was never completely at ease with him as she was. She would discuss this with Lita at a later point, assuring her, that if she wasn't comfortable, she didn't have to join them.

Darien attempted to ease the gap by putting on a charming smile. "She is all right and she doesn't need to explain herself. It is easy to get lost, and I'm afraid I challenged her last night to take on these fears she doesn't like to have unfounded. I hope now she has proper appreciation for the woods, not fear, but understanding that it can be a scary place, alone and at night. She is well aware that we were worried about her and all that matters is that she is not hurt in the slightest."

Lita nodded stiffly, she would not go against him when he clearly spoke in an order. She moved to sit down in a place she hadn't been for awhile, across from them with the fire in-between. Serena wanted to go over and comfort her friend, so she did. She left Darien's side and put her arms around Lita. Lita sagged into the embrace. Serena's arms were small and almost bony at times, but she had a strong hug in her little body and it was kind of comforting. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"You did." Lita agreed. "Don't do that again. I'm supposed to protect you."

"No one said that was your job." Serena's head was near Lita's and she bumped them slightly on purpose.

"It wasn't needed to be said, that's part of the job description when we're friends." It was also more than that, Lita owed Serena and her real family a great deal. Serena didn't know it, but when Lita was little, she had looked up to Serena's parents almost as much as her own. They were both wonderful. Serena's mother had pulled her to the side one day and knelt beside Lita and made her an honorary member of the family. She had also asked that Lita always look after Serena the best she could. She hadn't made Lita promise and it wasn't a condition to the status she had been given, but a request. Lita was the one who made it into a vow that she would and the older woman had hugged Lita with almost as much strength as Serena did now. Even her mother couldn't compare to almost all aspects that Serena just shined in. If nothing happened drastically bad in Serena's future, then when this girl was a mother herself, all children who met her would wish she be theirs as well, no matter how wonderful their own were.

Lita returned her hug just as fiercely, today was the first time that Lita had imagined she not only failed in her duty, but also that something had happened to Serena. Lita had never worried about her before, not for anything other than illness at any rate, and every time Serena fell ill, Lita almost came undone. A world without Serena would be a dark place indeed, and one that Lita would never want to face herself. She'd never tell the girl this, but even if she met her one true love, if he asked her to leave Serena, she'd let it go. Her place was always going to be with Serena. Only Serena ordering her out of her life, would be the reason that she wasn't there, and even then, Lita would try to keep an eye on her from a distance.

–

Darien sat across the fire alone, watching the two hold each other up and he felt foolish for remaining in his spot for so long. He knew they needed time to whisper together, but he also had to assure himself once and for all that Isabel truly was all right.

He got up and sat down on Serena's empty side, not touching, not interrupting, but being close. He hated to leave her every night, his hugs before he left got longer and longer, and when he greeted her, they were more and more enthusiastic. He thought about her almost constantly and the more he thought about her, the more he wished to know, realizing he didn't know much at all.

Like Lita for example, she was Isabel's servant, yet when there were two people concerned about her well being, Isabel went to Lita first, even after being dressed down by someone so much lower than her in status. He hadn't known before tonight that it wasn't just friendship he was competing against, it was something a lot deeper than that. He didn't know if he should begin to wonder at why just yet. First he had to find out more about them and this was one of the first women he'd ever met that it was something that was his top priority or even had to draw it out of and he enjoyed it with her. Others, as soon as he heard them speaking he already knew enough. With Isabel, he wanted her to talk more and no matter how much she said, it never told him all he wanted.

He really shouldn't find this strange, he had friends that he considered like brothers and they weren't even close to being the same status he was. However the way these two acted with each other, especially now, he was suddenly envious and wanted in.

He didn't have to wait long before Isabel freed one of her arms and her hand covered the one closest to her and then she squeezed. He wasn't out of the picture, it was just focused on something else for the moment.

Darien turned his hand so they were linked and for awhile it was he needed. He never wanted so much from someone, got so little in return and had been satisfied by what they had given.

Isabel soon was under his arm again and her other hand was linked with Lita's, almost the opposite of what it had been moments before but she was smiling up at him and he lowered his head just slightly but an uncomfortable shift from Lita had her tugging slightly on Isabel's hand and Isabel's eyes went back to her friend. Darien's eyes followed to Lita and while she shrugged a slight apology for causing a disruption with Isabel, her gaze met his and they were back to being frosty.

He'd have to apologize to her about his curtness later. He didn't want Lita to dislike him, especially if she had such a hold over Isabel's actions. Darien wanted to ask now, but he held off a little bit longer. The three of them looked into the fire and watched the flames dance and split off. Finally he found his voice again. "When you came to visit, Isabel, did you come alone or did you bring Lita with you from your home?"

"Lita's been with me everywhere for as long as I can remember. I'd not dare let her out of my sight or someone might snatch her up and away from me and then I'd be short a cook." Isabel's words were true, but it also broke the solemn mood that had been cast over them. Lita laughed, Darien laughed and Isabel just soaked in the good cheer she had created.

"She's over-exaggerating of course, nobody could offer me anything I might want that could tear me away. Or orders." Lita's own tone was back to teasing and Darien shared a look with her over Serena's head, that last part had been for him and he titled his head towards her in acceptance, he had judged too harshly, he shouldn't have stepped in and he wouldn't in the future between these two. At his action, Lita too realized that he had only pulled his rank over her because he was looking out for the girl under his arm. He had thought her too harsh and that she needed protecting, even from a friend, and he had looked at the situation only through his eyes, and no one else's. Lita accepted his unspoken apology but he'd have to do better than that if he wanted her evaluation of him to go up, and the blond's too.

"I could not see why anyone, but perhaps a jealous person, would want to split the two of you up. You both have hearts of gold and together you could change the world."

"From you, that means a lot." Lita said sincerely and he knew it was only because he had the actual power to do just that where they had nothing in comparison.

The golden haired beauty looked up at him in mild surprise at her friend's words and there was a curious look in the sky-blue eyes. He smiled gently down at her, hoping to dissuade her from her thoughts. She was a curious mixture of brazen and innocent and he was completely enthralled to see how deep that ran and on what subjects she was which or when she was which.

He watched as the eyes shifted from curious to something a bit wicked and he wondered if she even knew she could look at a man in that fashion. He had to constantly remind himself exactly how old she was, and he couldn't wait for the month of the PrimaVerde Gala. At least then she'd be legal, even if she wasn't any different mentally or physically than she was now.

Darien shifted uncomfortably and looked away, but he moved only from her eyes over her cute nose to her lips, which parted slightly on their own. He tore his gaze and locked it on her chin, trying not to think about how soft that chin was or delicate or how it was the lowest point along her jaw which he would love to run his lips along towards her ear and then down her throat. _Seventeen_. He shouted it in his head and calmly forced his eyes to look at her friend. The darker haired girl was eying him speculatively and it wasn't anything good.

Darien silently begged her to be the one to interrupt this night, even though he didn't want it to end. He never wanted to let this girl leave his side, and it wasn't even the physical that wanted him to keep her there. Though since he was experienced, the thought crossed his mind often, though he knew it barely did in Isabel.

He rested his cheek against the silky golden locks and watched the fire with her for a few moments longer. Then a story came into his head about a day at the castle. He saw more there than the people knew he did, and found more situation amusing than anyone would think he'd have the right to, supposedly growing used to them by now. He had them laughing before he'd even gotten to the real joke and by then they were lost into the tales he weaved for them. That night he kept to comedy, for he knew what would happen if he'd use his other story talent. Lita and he both knew that it wasn't likely to happen again for many, many days.

When the girls stood up for the night, Darien called out for Lita. "Do you mind staying a moment, I would like to talk to you privately." Isabel's eyes scanned them both momentarily, but she saw no harm in it, and looked to Lita for permission to leave them.

"Go home, I will be along shortly. _Only_ go home." Lita warned and Isabel saluted her in an over the top manner and with one last hug along Darien's waist, she disappeared out of sight, in the correct direction. "What would you like now?"

"I hope you know, I was only defending her. I saw you cutting into her about her unwise choice tonight to venture into the woods and I hadn't thought it was appropriate. I apologize if you feel unrest now between us, it wasn't my intention. I hope you can forgive my break to this sanctuary without titles."

"In my mind, there is never a complete removal of them when you're around." Lita's words were sharp. "They won't be until she _knows_ the truth. She already suspects that you're a marquis, it won't hurt if you come clean with her."

"I can't come clean with her. She'll begin to treat me differently."

"You honestly expect, that just because you're the Prince, that she'd treat you any better?" Lita's tone was disbelieving. "She treats everyone with respect and kindness. Hell, the treatment you get is almost obscene! Serena's not one to pander all over someone just because they're higher ranking than she is."

"It's not for the better that I fear she'll begin to treat me." Darien disagreed. "It's for the worse. I know that you don't like who I really am, and if you don't hold your tongue in your disgust, what's to stop her? Her view is ultimately more educated, even if she has never seen the Prince or know his name, my name." He corrected once he saw Lita about to point it out, that he was hiding himself from even himself at these meetings. "I am still the same person, just under a different name." He pointed out for her to see first. "I know that she doesn't like the Prince, her disgust at the connect I have with him was visible in her eyes when I said he was close to me. The anger she felt when she thought that I had told him about out, and what she thought he was capable of, even to me, who she knew was a friend. If I tell her that I am this man, how do you think she'll react?"

"Pissed off." Lita sighed dramatically. "But I have known all along and I have not stopped her or told her, and it wouldn't have mattered what you asked of me. It was because I knew she would be hurt. That said, I will be there to help her see reason if I believe you deserve it. I also think she will come to terms quickly, if you are the one to tell her and explain it to her. She's more likely to understand your desire to hide who you are than I am."

Darien wondered exactly what that meant, but he would take it and consider it for now. "Thank you, Lita, for all of your help. I don't think we would have gotten as close as we are now if it weren't for you. I probably would have lost her the day she had gotten ill."

Lita looked away in guilt. "It wasn't entirely your fault. I wanted to punish her for worrying me that night, as she'd stayed out and left without my knowledge. I had to follow her footsteps back to make sure she was still alive. I kept her up for a long time that second night as well, before the time you saw her next. I had millions of questions that I wanted to ask, that could have waited until morning and we pushed-" Lita bit her lip, knowing she was going to say something she shouldn't have. "Her family kept her busy all day both days." That was true enough.

Darien nodded. "Thank you for telling me that. It is still however my fault."

"You probably wouldn't have lost her that day either. You would have rode your horse back to the castle and been the knight in shining armor as you got the finest doctor to look after her. Then she would have been well-cared for and the two of you could talk for more than a few hours every other night. I was a little bit selfish in keeping her from you."

"That is untrue, I wouldn't have even known she was sick. She would have been home after I had woken up her to show me the way."

"You would have come knocking on her door, and if there was no answer, you would have broken it down." Lita grinned and they both knew it was true. "Then you'd have a scuffle with Haruka and both of you would have ended up with broken bones and bloody. Sere-Isabel would have screeched at you if she was able but since she wouldn't have been, you would have scooped her up, ill and all and taken her back to the castle. So this time, _I_, the servant girl have bested the Prince in reasoning."

"It is unfair because that is so obviously me." But Darien was smiling. "I see that Isabel's skills weren't just a reaction to me, but she had time and practice with you."

"Oh, don't go falling for me now. I know that's the reason that you wanted to see her again." Lita held up her hands to warn him off, but only teasingly and Darien's smile turned into a grin.

"We can get along so well, if you'd just lower that shield more often. Alas, that is not the only reason I had wanted to see her again, it was just the rouse, as while she did interest me in that way, I had seen her before and I didn't want her to escape again."

Lita nodded. "I'm sure she knows all of this and for that reason alone, she would be a fool to ignore herself and hate you if you came and told her the truth. She'd also understand better why I would not put you in your place in times like those from earlier tonight. Probably understand you better too."

Darien frowned, he didn't want to discuss that anymore and Lita let it drop for now. Then his face lit up. "Tomorrow I shall see her at the clearing before the sun reaches midday, will you tell her that? You... are welcome to come along if you wish it too."

"I will pass, today was supposed to be my day off, per Isabel's rules, but I gave it to someone else who had worked put in so much extra work when Isabel fell sick to help out with my absences in the kitchen so I could look after her better."

"What of her family? Why didn't they help? How many servants would they have and why is she placing rules when she's only visiting?"

"They... Don't worry about them, it wasn't their place and they have their own jobs to do. I have taken over as cook while we are visiting and she has one more servant with her in addition to the few that they have. We're there to help more than anything else." Lita knew she wasn't the one to keep talking with Darien, she would give too much away, she wasn't well versed in pretending, not like these two seemed to be. _That_ had to be a nobility trait.

Darien allowed Lita to leave, she wouldn't be coming tomorrow, but Isabel would be sure to get the message. He put the fire out quickly and then rode home. He knew that he wanted to get a good night's rest before spending all day with Isabel, he was well aware that it would be a tiring day, but in a good way, as it always was with her.

The next morning he rose and there was a bounce to his step. This was going to be a first of many things today, not the least of which finally getting to see Isabel in proper lighting. He had no fear that she would be anything but more _stunning_ that he already knew she was. Every time he saw her she just grew in beauty. He was also happy to have practically unlimited hours with her. If he didn't think that she, like he and all other nobles liked to sleep in until absolutely necessary to get up, then he would have been on her doorstep at dawn, or would have never actually let her sleep today.

She for her part during this time that he wasted at the castle as he actually got up earlier than most nobles to deal with problems his father left for him, was pitching in where she could but was vital while she waited until she could leave and meet up with him. He didn't know why he had to wait such a long time for this, but he bowed to her request and was pleased it was finally there.

He was just about ready to leave the castle, he had ordered his horse to be ready and was finishing up on his final touches. He wanted to look good, but he didn't want to give away his status to anyone seeing him ride by during the day. There was a knock on the door and he thought it would be his head guard, and trusted friend. He bid him entrance, if he could, he'd raise his rank as high as he could, the man deserved it for all except dragging him back to the castle. However if he wanted it truly, and told him ahead of time, his guard would either cover for him or go with him and never return to this place. Darien had never had his heart a hundred percent into leaving. Now there was only a small part of him that wanted to leave and that was the part fearful of what awaited him when he married, when he had complete control over these grounds.

His mother's drawn face was not what he was expecting and he came to her instantly. She had been devastated by the loss of her husband, though there had been no real love there, it had still hurt to lose a man who she trusted, respected and had come to view as a dear friend. She had also been thrust into the role of decision maker while he was learning the last of what he needed to be able to step up and take control. It was not something that he could have learned ahead of time. He helped her sit. She had always been his favorite parent. Though he too respected his father and loved the man, he did not want to become him.

"You're so much like your father." She rested a hand on his cheek as he knelt before her and he did not want to hear that. "You have his eyes." That was something he'd always been told, and now it became a sore subject for the Queen. "Are you going out now? It is not your usual time."

"You knew about that?"

"My son, a mother knows everything." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You care for this girl deeply, don't you? Just promise me that you have been good to her and that there has always been someone present and that she is of noble blood."

"We have abided by all of those things. I have not touched her." It wasn't all completely true, but it was true enough and she read the truth in his eyes for she nodded. She would support this.

"You are not running are you? Do I have to worry that this is just a ploy, with your return to our castle every night, we haven't had to send guards after you in so long." They usually gave him a few hours and the night he hadn't returned until after dawn, they hadn't even noticed. This though he should have known would have sent off alarm bells through his closest guards. They liked to be with him at all times, but he had promised that he would go without his signal and no one would look at him twice. So far that had held true.

"No, there is now someone to tie me here." Darien promised the woman. Desideria Viola had been pulled from her family in Spain to come live here with her husband and they hadn't been back very often. Darien was her only family now that her husband was gone, and she had always feared that even his love for her wouldn't be enough to keep him here.

"You won't convince her to run off with you, will you?" She seemed almost fearful of that. They had always talked about having another child, one that wanted the reigns of the Kingdom, but by then, when they knew Darien's heart on these matters, it had been too late.

"No, mama, she has taught me something even she does not know she's taught. I have seen her heart of gold, and even last night I have told her that she could change the world with it, and it made me realize that I wanted to help her, have a world worthy of her to live in."

Desideria smiled lovingly upon her son. "Then this is a woman I'd love to meet."

He shook his head. "She doesn't know that I am the Prince. She would think it odd if I brought her to you and she doesn't want to meddle in matters of the court. She is only visiting, but I am hoping I can convince her to stay. So far it is working, she has not left yet."

"Will you marry her?"

"She is not of age yet." Darien explained. "I haven't even considered it yet. I fear it would be too much for her."

"You are courting disaster-"

"She will be in a few months." He explained. "After the PrimaVerde Gala, I will announce my decision." He had two options now, his mother was beginning to lose it, he hadn't realized her mind was so weak and she had depended so much on her husband. He could either marry and take control of this kingdom, or run. If he didn't marry before others started to recognize that the Queen was unfit to rule, then he'd have to hand over temporary reign to a married relative until he did and he'd didn't want that. Usually his mother was fine, unless she was taxed about something, and that was usually her son.

"Please, share with me at least a token of what you know, if I cannot judge for myself." Desideria pleaded, and he sighed, he had to go soon, or else she'd be waiting for him again and he didn't want her to wait in the woods alone, who knew what she'd get up to again?

So to please his mother and to get out in a reasonable amount of time, he gave in. "Her name is Isabel."

His mother shook her head in distress. "She cannot be. That woman is dead and much too old."

"Perhaps she is a relative named after her or just with the same name." He was surprised that his mother knew of the name, he had never heard of it before. "She did say she was visiting relatives here."

"That must be it." Desideria nodded. "Did I ever tell you of that Isabel?"

"No." Darien's attention was now transfixed on his mother. This might have been an in on the woman he met. Perhaps even the daughter, named after her mother.

"I was jealous of her the very moment I spotted her. I shouldn't have been and over time I realized I was in the wrong. She was your father's best friend, they did everything together and she was good for him. He was a better person when she was around. Our marriage had been arranged, and there had never been any love there. I thought it was because he was in love with Isabel." Desideria started in on a tale that Darien had never known, he was not sure why, because if her tale was true, then he was in his teens when all of this ended in tragedy.

It was interesting to hear it through his mother's eyes, and it would have been far more interesting to have heard it from his father. How had he not even been referenced to this tale? His anger towards his father only grew that much more and he vowed he would never keep his children in the dark like this. "I was young, probably around the same age as your Isabel when I came to these parts. I saw how well they got on. She was only a year younger than I, and already she was a beautiful countess. For many weeks I had watched them and grew only angrier, your father was kind to me and paid me attention, but never the extent that he gave to her. They were like siblings though and they even bickered like it at times. I became aware of that only later.

I had not known that her attention was pulled elsewhere. She married a man named Charles a few years later. She had met him, also a count, when she was introduced to the court officially. She had always been on the palace grounds, her father's position keeping her well within reach of the royal family, grew up with the same nanny even. In many ways she was royalty herself. He was Edgar's age and once Edgar had gotten over his distrust and got to know the man who didn't come often until he met Isabel, he had accepted him into their fold. It was no longer the two of them against the world, but now three. I wasn't included in quite the same way.

He loved that family. He loved Charles as much as he loved Isabel. They had become the brother and sister that he always wanted. Edgar has siblings, if you'd recall, but these two were closer than that, allowed to be for that very same reason. The last I saw of them together, Isabel had been pregnant and I believe they had a son."

At the last word, Darien's hopes crashed, it was just a story with a related name for the connection, these could not be the parents of his Isabel. "Charming story mother, really, but I must get going."

Desideria held out her hand and Darien helped her to her feet. "That family is all gone now, I believe. I think I recall the child's appearance to court a few years back, but shortly after all of them had died." Darien felt a wave of cold water rush over him at that thought, if Isabel had been their child, she wouldn't have been here today for him to meet and get to know.

He felt it was wise to get a move on with that knowledge, he had to see her again just to make sure he wasn't making up how perfect she really was, and that she actually existed at all. He kissed his mother on the cheek and then left her at a quick pace. His general fell in line with him and asked one last time if he would want company on this ride. Darien waved him off, the man would only draw attention. Then he was on his pitch-black horse and together they were off, the horse bolting down the road towards its familiar destination. Almost as excited to see Isabel as he was.

When he got there, she was waiting with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot anxiously. He laughed at the sight and he stopped just in front of her. Darien leaned down to grab her from under her arms and pulled her up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his shoulder blade. "Where to, milady?" He asked and she adjusted so she was leaning to one side to look at him.

"You haven't planned it?"

"You have dictated everything in our relationship thus far, I figured I'd continue to let you do such a great job of it."

She laughed. "I haven't dictated anything other than the adjustment of the times that you want to see me. You've been the one pushing for every meeting."

"Exactly, you've dictated me without even knowing it."

With a roll of her eyes she held her hands over one of his shoulder. "If you are going to have me show you something of my life, then you must let me at the reigns." He hesitated, not sure that was an entirely good idea. "I have ridden horses my entire life. I won't hurt your stallion."

"I wasn't afraid of that, but perhaps it would be better to have you where I can always keep an eye on you." He took her hands and swung her easily into the spot ahead of him. Darien mused for a moment how easy it was to toss her about, she weighed almost nothing. "I must admit that it was also a ploy to get you to share something more." He only admitted it because she had already known.

"Now close your eyes." Isabel ordered and Darien asked her why. "What I have to show you cannot be told. I have to take you there, but it cannot be shown the way either. It is a place you either know or can discover. For us to be able to get there, you must not be able to see the way."

"You will be kind to me, won't you Isabel? This isn't some kind of plot to lead me into a situation and have me killed or ransomed."

"Now that you mention it-" He attacked her with his fingers and she laughed as he tickled her until she cried for mercy. "I'd hope you knew me better than that." She leaned back into him as she breathed heavily, after his attack on her.

"Then because of that, I will trust you implicitly." Isabel glanced behind her for a moment at him and sure enough his eyes were closed, but he felt her touch at his waist and then something was sliding off, he might have opened his eyes then, but he spoke the truth, he did trust her, and then he felt something silky along his brow and nose before settling comfortably over his eyes and tied behind his head. "You don't trust me?"

"Oh, I trust you, but if anyone sees you, they'll think differently unless I do this."

"We're going someplace with people?"

"I don't know." Her answer sounded honest enough, and she seemed like she was thinking about the likelihood. "I'd be fine with it either way, as I'm sure you'll also enjoy it."

"Then I cannot wait for our journey to start so I can properly appreciate everything I'm seeing. Just don't get us thrown off the horse." He pinched at her waist, showing he was only teasing before his hands settled around it, his fingers almost able to touch each other. He'd probably have a better hold on her if he wrapped his arms around her. Over the course of their journey, though it wasn't too long, his hold had shifted so he was doing so and his chin found a spot on her shoulder so he was breathing her in with every intake.

He tried to mentally catalog each turn they made but after awhile he had the feeling that she was just playing with him and making more turns than necessary just to try and confuse him, but he was confident that he'd be able to find it again. If he couldn't, his horse could.

When they stopped and Isabel was about to take the blindfold off of him, he stole a quick brush of his lips along her jaw before he jumped down and held out his arms for her, the cloth still held in her hand and she was looking at him in complete surprise. "You have to stop doing things like that." She complained as she leaned towards him and would have fallen if he wasn't there and attempted to get down that way. "I was planning on a big reveal." She sighed as she found her feet and pulled him away from the horse and towards what she'd brought him to.

His breath was stolen from his body at the sight. "I never knew something like this could exist." They were well and firmly in her area, he traveled often and far, but this was not something he could have known was in their backyard without having lived outside the castle.

Isabel's smile was radiant as she looked up at him and then took his hand to bring him closer. They stood at the cusp of the most wonderful view he'd ever seen in his life. They were on the lowest part that was still land and before them laid a large lake with ice brushing against the banks, but instead of more typical land, the edges rose in majestic waterfalls in all directions but theirs. In the center was a tiny piece of land, barely wider than the tower that stood on it. It was only one tower and it rose higher and grander than the waterfalls could ever dare reach. If Darien squinted hard enough he could see one window at the very top, but he wasn't able to see much more than its shape. "Have you ever been in it?"

"No, no one has. It is too far to jump to from the waterfalls and it is impossible to climb." There were no cracks to use as tools in aiding someone up it, no seams to unravel or have as a grip, it was made out of a strange material, it looked like stone, but it was a smooth stone and all one giant piece. "There are stories of course about where it came from and what it is used for, but its just that, a story."

"You have tried?" Darien just realized what Isabel said first.

"I'd try to climb anything if you challenged me or it looked like a challenge. What greater challenge is that?"

"Have you tried to- jump?"

"Yes." She didn't seem the slightest bit apologetic. "The water is well deep enough to take that kind of height and really, its not that far down."

"A crash into the water still looks like it could hurt from up there."

"I almost took you up there first. Come on, it's not that bad until you've tried it." She still had his hand and she pulled him along, but he offered a bit of resistance, so she let go and continued, but this time walking backwards. "Scared?"

"Never. It's just, it's the middle of winter Isabel, and you want to go in there?" He watched as her hands reached behind her and she undid the strings on her outter gown, she hadn't known this is what they'd be doing today, but she'd done it so many times before.

"Its heated, once you get in, it'll be no different than taking a bath, you pampered boy. It's a hot spring in disguise. The ice is only because the weather out here is so cold, and it clings to the bottom rocks, but if you get near the waterfall, its only slippery because of the water, not the ice." She turned around when she was at the edge and she kicked off her shoes to the side and her dress sank to her feet before she was suddenly gone and in the water.

She resurfaced, her hair slicked back and she was treading water, waiting for him to decide. On closer inspection, there were still plants growing on the solid rock face surrounding the small lake, or rather the flowers were still blooming here, even in the middle of the coldest months. "All right, but let me hide the sword." He went behind a pile of rocks just to the other side of where she left her stuff and hide it over there as well as all of his clothing save for his underpants.

"As it won't be found over there." Isabel laughed at him and he dove in after her, appearing right beside her and getting a laughing surprised reaction.

"You're right, it is rather warm in here. Almost too warm actually." He could stay in there all day with her in front of him wet and playful.

Isabel's eyes danced and she swam away from him and towards one of the waterfalls' faces. She reached out with her delicate and tiny hands and pulled herself out. "Then we shall climb so you can cool off."

He followed her, not because he was interested, he was enjoying the beauty of the scenery and her as well, if he had been with some guy friends and he was trying to out do them or show off to Isabel, then maybe this idea would have occurred to him on its own, but now he went to make sure she didn't hurt herself. She got up to a ledge before he could catch up to her and she stood there, not on the safety of the flat surface, but on the actual edge, with her heels hanging off of it, facing the wall still. He sat, the water from the waterfall spraying him slightly, keeping him warm enough, but he was cooler than he was before.

"What are you doing, Isabel? Come over here, it's a beautiful sight around us."

"Oh I know, I often come up here and think, and enjoy. Want to jump?" She asked, her tone now was complying with her eyes and he shook his head. "Too bad. See you soon." Then she pushed off and not only did she go backwards over the ledge, but she turned in midair so she was headfirst. He moved towards her, not to see, he'd never want to see that, but to try and catch her, but he was too late. She landed in the water with only a small splash and then she resurfaced. "Come on, it's really deep, just make sure you're about a foot away from the edge and you'll be fine."

Darien pushed to his feet and jumped off, doing a few rotations in the air before he completed it with a dive and then when he resurfaced, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. "Enough, ok? Just for a little while, you scared me with your antics."

"I'm sorry." Isabel looked abashed. "I've done this all many times before. I guess I thought you'd somehow know that."

"I thought you were only visiting."

"I am, but this isn't my first visit." She covered for the mistake in allowing too much information to be loose. When he had asked her what she wanted to do today, he probably only expected a trip into town or a visit somewhere else, something calm and peaceful. So for now, she'd play it safe and just swim with him in the water.

"Race you to the top." He was gone from her before she knew what he was planning and she swam after him quickly. He still beat her, but took her hand when she reached his side. "On three. One, two, three." They jumped off and crashed into the water together. When they resurfaced they were laughing and somehow started a water fight.

Later they were just floating next to each other, looking up into the waterfalls and tower reaching skyward. "How could I have never seen this from the castle? It's so impossibly tall."

"It's lower though, the edges of these cliffs they're where the land is flat almost the entire way to the castle, except for the hills in between. I think the trees could have a fair fight on which was actually higher up."

"Doesn't that land ever flood?"

"It might." She had learned from moments ago where she had said too much and Darien looked at her for more. "I imagine though that it flows away through where I brought you. I thought once about riding the water level up, see if that could do anything, but sadly no, I don't think it will ever be possible. Whoever had built this tower, it is one of a kind and while not completely hidden, the builder knew what they were doing. Nobody can reach it's entrance."

"What about a really tall ladder or a bridge." Darien was only teasing her, it would be nearly impossible, but if someone were determined enough, they could find a way to make it work. Isabel laughed and then sat up, breaking her balance and started paddling again.

"I wonder what is up there. I have spent a lot of time thinking about it, and it can only be the most rare kind of treasure to want to keep it hidden from view."

"How did you find this place?" Darien copied her actions and was facing her once more. Isabel's eyes watched his arms for a moment keeping him afloat and then her gaze traveled up the strong muscles to his chest and lingered. He could have kept on a shirt layer, but it would have only been in the way and it would have been no different as it would have been plastered against him and see-through once wet.

She bit her lip and looked up at him a little embarrassed and a little guilty, but he didn't add to it, actually more interested in her answer. She shrugged delicately, while still trying to maintain her ability to keep her head above the water. "I took out a horse one day when I was upset and I happened across this little oasis. I came back a few times since, once with Lita and another friend." She didn't say the name of the friend, but he had a feeling it was her 'cousin', and he felt an odd flare of jealousy build up in him. He knew the feeling, but he hadn't had it in so long that it did surprise him.

These people knew her so well and so intimately, but he didn't think anything had happened. He knew Isabel too well to think that. "Come on, best we get out of the water, and try to dry as best we can before the sun goes down, I don't want to be in trouble for getting you sick again."

Isabel didn't argue and Darien swam towards his things, disappearing from view for awhile, while Isabel made her way back to the shore. When she got there, her dress was being held by a man.

–

Serena frowned at the person holding her dress. "Give it to me sir."

"I don't think so-"

"It is my dress, hand it over."

"It was not on you, so I think I'll keep it as it had no body to claim ownership." He pulled it away as she reached for it. "Maybe for a price, I will give it to you." Some of the men that was with him laughed and she reached for it again.

"The dress is mine. I would like it back."

"I've already told you, finder's keepers, unless you pay me." He waved it around as if to make it dance and taunted her. The other men moved closer, wanting to see this.

"Give her back the dress." Darien's voice sounded louder than she had ever heard it and she wondered if it was bouncing off the walls.

Everyone turned to him and he was mostly dressed, but more importantly his sword was at his hip, not drawn as he took on a handful of men. Serena winced and she would have stepped in, but one of the men responded. "Make that a double payment. Ooh-hee."

"What are you going to do?" The leader of the men asked and took a step towards Darien, throwing the dress to the other man that had spoken and two others flanked Serena. They didn't touch her, but they seemed intimidating enough. He drew his sword. "I don't know you, but this is our dispute."

Darien pulled his as well and Serena rolled her eyes at how childish this was. "I am the lady's escort, and I do not appreciate a weapon being drawn on me."

"I do not appreciate being told what to do." Serena felt for a second a very real fear, this was not going to be a banter between two men, they were actually going to fight and the man who had previously held her dress attacked first.

"No!" Serena ran to intercede but the men around her held her in place, but not cruelly, just so she would run and get hurt. She feared what would happen to Darien, she knew these men had to be skilled, they had to scrape by for a living and they would have lots of confrontations. She'd just never seen men fight with weapons. In a few easy moves, one of the sword holders was defeated and on the ground with a sword at his neck. Serena couldn't believe it and she fought to be released now that the fight was over.

"The dress and the girl, and I might spare your life."

Serena pushed at the man's chest who had the upper hand in an effort to protect the one on the ground and Darien looked down at her in surprise. He moved back, but still had his sword out, towards the unnamed man as he struggled to his feet. Serena turned to him and took half a step before Darien's free hand reached out and pulled her tightly to his side. She could feel his pulse racing from the way he held her and she covered his arm with her hand. She lifted her chin to look him in the eye as best she could. "It is all right, I know them. They were just playing a game, I didn't know they'd be here and I was going to tell you both but then _you_ drew a sword."

"I thought he was a pervert." The man that was looking bashful now that he'd been defeated scratched at his jaw. "It's not often that you're here with people we don't know."

He was a dirty man, they all were, but they were Serena's friends. He in particular looked rather beat up, but he was the toughest of them all. "You were lucky I was here." Serena pointed out. He had a full dark brown beard and his hair hung around his ears and jaw in tight curls but they were out of condition and frayed in every direction. He had scratches all over his face and neck and hands.

"I guess I was." He grinned at her and he was missing part of some of his teeth, the whole tooth wasn't missing in all of those places, only parts of them. "The dress lads." They tossed it to her and she pulled it on quickly, Darien finally put his weapon away and he did up the back for her before she could even reach for the strings. She had a feeling that he was well versed in undoing as well as doing up a lady's dress. She didn't know if she could place the feeling that swelled inside of her at that sudden knowledge. The man held out his hand towards the two of them, intending it only for the man behind her. "I'm Tamas."

Darien held back only a second before he took it. "Darien."

Tamas nodded. "A man of few words. He's a real Prince Charming, this one!" He tossed back to the other men and they laughed, they liked to laugh a lot. "I'd be pleased if you and S-"

"Isabel." Serena cut in, looking at Tamas meaningfully who stared at her long enough to make Darien uncomfortable and bristling to do something to interrupt it again. It didn't seem _that_ long to Serena.

"Isabel, she always has to remind me of her name, I'm not good with them, that's why I usually assign nicknames based on attributes that are easy to recognize every time I see a person."

Darien was sure that the man was going to say something completely different, but now was not a time to bring it up. "It's so good to see you again Tamas." She covered up the silent moment that seemed to stretch between the two men.

"Come back to the camp with us. I know someone who would be furious with me if she did not get to see you again."

"She's still with you?" Serena's eyes lit up at the chance to see her again and Darien could not say no when she was like that, no matter how much he really did not want to go with them. They followed the men back to the camp.

Darien grabbed Serena's arm and pulled her next to him so he could whisper down at him. "These men are gypsies."

"I know that." She laughed in his face, of course she did, she knew them well, did she not?

"Do not accept anything from them, don't let them take anything- _Isabel. What are you doing?_" His voice was a stage whisper by now as she shook loose of him and was now walking through the camp, girls and boys all gathered around her and one girl untied her dress and she slipped out of it by choice and a boy taking it away. "And for the love of- _stop_ taking off your dress!"

She looked behind her at that one and a saucy grin crossed her face. "Why, do you want to do that?" She winked at him as he became flustered and disappeared behind a curtain. Some of the kids were laughing and he wasn't sure if it was at him or what she'd said.

When she reappeared he had to confess, she was gorgeous. "What do you think?" She was now wearing a long red skirt held up by a thick brown belt at her waist with a large buckle and it was holding up another long layer of the skirt but this time black that started at one hip and draped downward towards her other knee. Along the edges were small golden bells. She was wearing a white top that bunched at her waist and then was loose over her chest but was tight again around her shoulders and the sleeves flowed. Her hair was done up in braids and a blue scarf was wrapped around her head, not hiding her hair but accentuating it and bring out her eyes.

"Absolutely-"

"Gorgeous girl!" A voice sounded and Darien was surprised to see Tamas arrive at his elbow, he thought the man had disappeared into the rest of the camp, never to be seen from again. Serena was handed a drink and Darien refused when he was offered one, he wanted to be sure to keep his head about him. Tamas wrapped one hand about her waist and the other took her hand and spun her away from Darien and towards the fire where others were dancing. He let her go then and disappeared once more. Serena was laughing as she danced with others and Darien watched her in amazement as she moved well with the others, looking like the flames that came out of the fire as she bent in different ways and smoothly graceful.

"My dear sir!" She stopped dead and called out to him, several feet away. "Will you lighten up? We are with vagabonds!"

She spun, clapping her hands and one of them men from earlier leaned towards her. "Tramps!" He called, just as loud and clearly.

"Scavengers!" One of the women crooned and still Serena spun towards Darien, pausing only as more words that had been used to describe them came out, only one at at a time, by individuals, and none of them seemed angry, all amused.

"Romas."

"Dirt."

"Filth."

"Street rats."

Serena ended up right in front of Darien and she raised her arms up and shook, thousands of tiny charms clicked together and she was a sight as all turned towards him and shouted together. "GYPSIES!" Then they all laughed and Serena was pulling him in to join.

He didn't know where he found the footsteps, he hadn't been taught the dance of the gypsies, but they all were accommodating and he attempted to follow them, soon he was as lost in the music as Serena was and when someone handed him a drink, he drank it. He was having fun with Serena and the others, when all of the sudden the music cut off.

All the dancers stopped and took seats around the fire, the only ones left were for Serena and Darien. "Come on Prince Charming, sit right here." Tamas appeared again and pushed Darien onto the blanket in front of a sheet, backlit by another fire. Serena practically fell onto his lap, but sat near him, but not on him. Tamas sat on her other side, though he didn't touch.

A woman appeared, but only her silhouette, she had plenty of curves in all of the right places, but Darien found his arm going around Serena and pulling her closer. A slow beat started and the woman's hips sashayed to one side before jerking to the other. The beat built up and the woman's hips got faster and faster with it until Darien almost couldn't believe at the speed in which they were both going. The curtain dropped and on a small stage the woman appeared like a goddess. He had never seen anything like it.

Her hair was dark brown, darker than Lita, it looked black at times and blue at others, depending how the light hit it. They were in tight curls, surrounding her head like a halo. Her eyes were a striking color of blue as if she had appeared out of the sea and the water had never left them. She was smaller than he had originally thought, both in height and attributes, but that didn't detract from what she was able to weave over the crowd watching her. To play up her hair and eye color, her outfit was a powder blue, long genie pants with bells at every conceivable location and bare skin at her torso until she was barely covered on top, with the same cloth and more bells. Over her face was a thin cloth that hid her lips, but not her eyes.

Her entire body was controlled and she could move it in ways he'd never seen before, she was like the ocean, rolling and crashing and he was reminded of waves as he watched her. He felt a small shift and he realized that Serena was looking at him and not completely on the show. He realized with a start that this was not the first time she'd seen it, but still enthralled enough to not have all of her attention on him as she was curious to how he was reacting.

Serena wanted to know how Darien thought, this was something a little out of his comfort zone and she wanted to make sure he was enjoying it. She also wanted to see it through the eyes of someone who had never encountered something like this before, but had so many other things that she could never imagine. She was pleased to notice that he was captured. He smiled down at her briefly when he realized he was being watched and she knew it was ok that she'd brought him here. She turned back to the show and leaned into him a bit more and his other arm came around her.

All too soon it was over and other women in different colors were coming out to join the main one on the stage but they weren't nearly as talented but it didn't matter as long as all were enjoying themselves. The music that had been playing when they first entered started up again but it was a different song and Serena pulled Darien to his feet as the girls entered the crowd. "Come on, I want to introduce you!"

Tamas joined them as they found the girl who had stolen the evening and Serena made all the introductions. "Ami!" Well, she would have if she weren't so busy doing a quick squeal and hug and quick catch up with her. Serena wrapped her arms around Ami and quickly whispered to call her Isabel for the night and then she finally got around to the introductions. "Darien, this is Ami, she is Tamas's daughter."

"You were well, quite something to watch up there." Darien took her hand and kissed.

"Ok there Prince Charming, you've already swept this one off her feet, you cannot have Ami as well." Tamas was also really a softy and Serena knew under that gruff exterior he was only teasing Darien. Darien let go of Ami's hand quickly and straightened.

"Sir-"

"We're not nobility, in fact we're the furthest from it. So you can drop the sirs and ladies while you're here." Tamas looked around. "In fact, you'd better."

Serena rolled her eyes, this coming from the man who'd been raising Darien's status to _Prince,_ it was laughable. "I met these guys a long time ago. It seems you've been adding to your numbers."

"YES!" Ami agreed full heartedly. "There are many new people that I would love for you to meet. Some of which are truly talented. You never saw Hotaru, but she's practically all grown up now."

"She was just a baby when I saw her last, and I'm hardly- well, I am getting old, I know, but not old enough for her to be grown up-"

"She's got a special talent too. I'm sure you'd be interested." Ami reached out and tugged on a loose strand near Serena's face. "She's always been rather interested in seeing you again, which is strange, because I wouldn't have thought she'd remember-"

"My father helped bring Hotaru into this world. We found her mother pregnant near our house and after the mother died, Ami promised that they'd take care of her, that she was one of them."

"As are you." Ami's eyes didn't hide her thoughts and Serena looked away, it was too much right now and so Ami's appearance brightened. "Come on, the night is young and we're wasting it by talking!"

She pulled both Serena and Darien out near the fire again, but after awhile, Serena took Darien away and deeper into the camp. "Where are we going?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist, too relaxed and in a good mood to really care about decorum at the moment. He pulled her tightly against his chest and held her still for a moment as he relished the feel of her in his hands. She laughed and took his hand and led him further.

She pushed open a tent flap and in there was someone both were surprised to see. "Ah, I see you found her. I wasn't sure after the last time."

"Setsuna?" Serena asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I am part gypsy, and part store owner. When last you left, I was graced by a surprise visitor in my shop, and I had a moment's heart-attack that I was going to be arrested for its not every day I get-" Darien's eyes betrayed that he did not want her to finish that line of thought. "A man in my shop unattended. Please sit down and allow me to do a reading for you."

"You're a fortune teller?" Serena asked, she had some misgivings about being read.

"A very good one, I assure you."

"I don't believe in this kind of thing." Darien's words cut across whatever anyone would have said next and Setsuna's eyes flashed.

"I can do a joint reading if you'd wish." Serena paused for only a second before she sat down and pulled Darien to join her. Setsuna's hair was done up in another scarf and her outfit was entirely deep purple with black trim and accessories. She seemed more like a barer of death to Darien than a future reader. The glass ball was set aside. "That is for amateurs." She explained. "The truth is best read in the cards."

"Cut to the chase." Darien wanted to be away from her, it was one thing to ask Lita not to say anything, it was quite another to get this woman to keep her mouth shut.

"Please, take a card, Prince." Darien's temper sparked at the obvious reference but Serena laughed.

"Seems your nickname has made it even to Setsuna." Serena nudged him to go ahead and Darien did as Setsuna had asked.

He handed it to Setsuna who had placed it face up. "Very interesting. It seems there are many in your lives that will not want you together. They will stop at nothing to tear you apart. They must be dealt with with a strong hand." She held the deck towards Serena. "Your turn Princess."

Serena frowned at that, she had liked Setsuna well enough when she met her, but she was hardly a princess, but maybe it was only because she'd called Darien Prince. She slid a card out of the pile and handed it to Setsuna. "What does that one mean?"

"That both of your hearts are pure and the two of you are strong individuals, but stronger together than you could possibly imagine. You will do great things together." Setsuna pulled the third card and laid it the same way as the others. "There are many secrets between the two of you. Others will try to tear you apart, but the only ones that can succeed at destroying the two of you, are yourselves. It is up to you to look past the lies and realize that they are only unimportant compared to what really matters." Setsuna placed a last card on top and she gasped and looked up at the two of them, she almost didn't want to say what she saw, so only told them part of it. "Your journey will be a long one and will not end once one problem is finished. The good you will do will reach many places and not just our kingdom, but time is of the essence and selfish desires must be pushed away, only then will you both see what is better than what you could have ever wanted for yourself."

"That sounds, oddly specific." Serena finally managed to speak, Setsuna seemed as if she really was seeing the future. "Usually they're just vague and the person listening places their own twist on things."

"Ami had told you that talented people had joined our family. I am nothing if not honest and specific." Setsuna bowed her head towards Serena. "If you leave now, you can find Hotaru further in the camp, sitting by herself at a small fire she built for herself. I am sure she would love to talk to you."

Serena stumbled to her feet and Darien followed her example, but Serena shook her head. "I want to talk to her alone. I will find you again in an hour's time."

Darien watched her go, though he didn't want to let her out of his sight again and then thought it best to return to the party and maybe talk to the father and daughter he had met just then. "You know, it is not every day a Prince comes seeking a girl in my shop."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to tell her the truth. The longer you wait, the harder it will be and the more you will hurt her."

"I am not going to hurt her, that is the last thing I want to do."

"But you will-"

"Stop talking your nonsense!" He turned on her. "You will not say a word to her."

"I will if I want to."

"What will it take for you to keep quiet?" He was already at his end, he couldn't let her know yet, he just couldn't.

"I want everything, but nothing you can give _me._ I want everything for her." Setsuna responded in a riddle. "Yet there is nothing you can give me that will make me remain quiet for long. Sooner or later, you must either tell her, or I will."

"I might not be able to give you anything you want, but I can take away something."

"You cannot threaten me."

"Of course I can, you know who I am and what I can do."

"There is nothing I have that you can take away."

"I know how hard it is for your kind to find real work in towns. I can close up your shop."

"Do I really have one there?"

"Of course you do, I was there."

"But do I really?"

Darien didn't know what she was talking about and when he turned his head to see what a small commotion was, there was nothing, he turned back not even a second later with an apology on his lips. "I'm sorry, I don't want to threaten you, I'm just-" She was gone, not even a tent flap was fluttering to show where she'd gone, she'd just vanished. He looked inside hers, just to be sure, but nothing that she had was there, it looked just like normal bedchambers. Maybe he had the wrong tent.

–

Serena found Hotaru exactly where Setsuna said she would be. Serena sat next to her, thinking she'd need to introduce herself again but Hotaru spoke first. "Hello Serena, you are exactly how I knew you would look."

"Hotaru, what are you talking about?" Serena looked upon the small girl, she was about ten years of age and her dark hair was cut at her chin, the hair falling straight down and almost in her eyes. Even her clothing didn't match the company she had grown up with and Serena was a little concerned that Hotaru didn't fit in.

"I fit in well actually, my oddities in your eyes are exactly what makes me special for them. I take it you've already met the prophet." Serena nodded, but Hotaru wasn't really asking. "She's taken me under her wing and has given me a book that she's never even looked at. I was to read it and then give it to you when the time was right."

Hotaru lifted a book up off the ground next to her that Serena hadn't seen before. The small girl rested it in Serena's lap. Serena looked at the hard leather worn cover with an intricate design on it that she couldn't properly see in the dark or even by the small light cast by the fire. Her finger traced it and she knew it told a story in its own. At the top she could clearly see three things, the title, the author and a crescent moon. "Fairy Tales by Jakob Grimm?"

Hotaru nodded and flipped open to the first page. "There are brothers and the future might think that these stories were written by both, but each has their own book. His brother is writing his right now as he learns more through his travels. You might meet him soon." Hotaru tapped to the cover page that also claimed the title and name of the author, but there was a picture below. "What do you see?"

Serena swallowed heavily. There is a black and white pen sketch was herself, but wearing clothes she had never seen before and her hair was up in two buns with the rest of it hanging from them and lying on the ground with her. In this picture she was reading a book and when she squinted she could just make out the cover's title of that book. "Cinderella? What does that mean and why am I in this book?" Serena would have stormed out if it was any other person than this strange girl she had seen brought into the world under odd circumstances.

Hotaru shrugged. "The book you are reading is immaterial. It is only a story you enjoy, but one of many. In the book you read, are stories about people from our lives and times. The book in which you are reading now, is about different lives and times. Let me show you the first story in this book to get you to fully understand." Hotaru turned the page. "The you that Jakob has written about takes place in the future, I think he's made it up personally, its far to fantastical to be real. In it you face many enemies with growing number of friends. The first one you face is a woman with red hair who wants the man you love. Does she look familiar?" Serena looked down at the picture of the woman which Hotaru spoke of and then she was standing, the book on the ground and she was shaking.

"What game are you playing at? Why is my stepsister Beryl in that book? She is not my enemy!"

"In this life... maybe." Hotaru swooped to pick the book up and turned it to the next story. "But in this story created by this man, she is. How about this one, a tale of lovers pretending to be siblings." Hotaru turned the book towards Serena and after a quick glance, had her backing away from Hotaru. "Who is it that frightens you?"

"At the moment, you. Antonia is further from an enemy than Beryl!" Serena didn't want to believe that she would have to fight these people.

Hotaru stood up, turning to a third story, all were in order. "These are the ones you face in the book, but here in your life, they're all together working as one." Hotaru held it Serena's face and she wanted to look away before she could see but stopped dead at seeing Esme and the Duke. She took the book. "These may help guide you in the enemies you'll have to face. They are just fairy tales to us, but our lives are fairy tales to those that came before us, never dreaming that there could be houses or castles or taming the land or animals. I suggest that you read it and so you can prepare yourself for the challenges Setsuna has told you that you will face."

"This book cannot be. This is only some man who has been spying on my family or lives in town. It is his imagination."

"Perhaps it is." Hotaru agreed and looked into the fire. "But are any of those women you live with friends?"

Serena didn't know this girl, she hadn't been around for the knowledge, they were gypsies, they traveled far and only stayed a short while until they were ran out again. How could Hotaru know any of this, Ami didn't even know of the red-head banshies that had entered her life. Hotaru turned to her then and Serena gasped, for where the eyes were violet they were also striped of most of its color, Hotaru was blind but yet she could see clearly. Serena ran from the girl, somehow keeping a hold on the book. It was somehow worse and yet more real than all of the horror stories that Darien had told her.

She found him and collapsed against the log he sat on. She was shaking and he tried to ask her about it, but she refused to say what happened. He took the book she held and looked at it, before he told her he'd be right back and went to find his horse. He put it in one of the pouches and by the time he got back, Ami was trying to cheer her up and make her forget whatever fright she'd had.

Ami was succeeding and as Darien joined, more drinks were passed around and they danced for a long while that night.

One of the men ordered Darien to sing and he refused, saying that they'd be bleeding by the time he finished. They ordered Serena and she gladly got up and did so. There was cheering as she had an amazing voice and then there were orders of dancing all around. Serena and Darien didn't mind complying.

Serena was laughing again by the time she and Darien found a small corner of the camp, still near the heat of the fire, but away from all the hustle and noise. Some of the men catcalled towards them, using the name that Tamas had used but they were far enough away that neither of them minded.

"I am learning a lot about you miss Isabel, mostly through the friends you choose to keep." Darien was teasing her, but only just.

They were upon the ground with their backs resting against the log and Serena turned onto her side towards him. "Isn't Ami just magnificent? The way she can move, it is absolutely gorgeous."

"She is a wonderful dancer and very beautiful, a true daughter of the sea. It's how I would imagine Aphrodite if she weren't blond." Serena grinned in good cheer at such high praise for her friend. "However whenever the two of you are standing together, or even apart for that matter, I can't help but be enticed by you."

"By me?" Serena pulled away slightly in surprise. "Why? I offer nothing."

"You offer everything, the way that you throw yourself into everything you do, the heart that you hold in such a small form, it is enchanting."

"I think sir, that you've had too much to drink, for you are seeing things that don't exist. What could possibly be enchanting about me?"

"I have thought all of this since the first moment I saw you. Nothing enchanting? Are the heavens not enchanting? You are like like the celestial bodies of heaven, you incorporate the moon, the sun and the sky into your very appearance, who wouldn't be drawn?"

"You forgot the stars." She seemed a bit dubious still, but her eyes were looking at him in another way as well, almost considering.

"Ah, those too are there, in your eyes. Twinkling brightly with your passion and intelligence."

He was surprised when suddenly there were lips upon his and he was being kissed with all the passion that he had claimed she had. He'd done it though, not by adorning her with words, but because she wanted to for so long, that she had been falling for him with every story he told, every praise he had given, every look he had shared with her, every adventure he was game for, the way he even treated her friends. He recognized all that she could give, things that nobody unless they had known her for a long time could see. He had seen it almost instantly.

He responded just as she was about to pull away, thinking she had over stepped her boundaries. His hand slipped through her hair and held her head still as he kissed her back with just as much passion and much better execution. She sighed happily as he moved his lips away from hers and started in along that jaw he had fantasied about doing just this to. His mouth grazed her ear and he whispered a name, but not her own. "Isabel."

That was like she'd been tossed into a freezing lake, not the one they'd been in earlier, but one that was frozen over and she was now stuck beneath the ice. She pulled back slightly and she frowned down at him.

"I'm sorry." He seemed at a loss to what had just happened as she ripped herself out of his hands. "I understand if you're not ready for that. I have to say though, you're quite amazing. You're the first girl to ever be bold enough to kiss me first." He had a wry smile on his lips. "I don't hold it against you if you want to forget it happened, you are-"

"Shut up." Serena cut him off and buried her face in her hands. "It's none of that. It's- oh my god you're going to hate me and never want to see me again."

"What's wrong? I would never hate you, in fact, I think for the very first time in my life, Isabel-"

"Don't _call_ me that!" Serena cut him off again, not able to bare hearing what he had to say only to take it back moments later when he found out the truth.

"Don't call you what?"

"Isabel."

"But that's your name, what else would you like me to call you?"

"It's not my name. I lied to you, I'm not sure why, possibly because you were this mysterious, suddenly handsome stranger who had known so much about me and I knew so little about you, but at the same time, I tried to say my own name, but that one slipped out instead."

His hand covered her back and she tensed slightly. "What is your name?"

"Serenity." Serena breathed out all the fight lost. "However I go mostly by Serena."

"Serenity." Darien looped his arms around her and held her against him, even as she insisted on being called Serena. "No, it will be Serenity, not because I think it fits your status any more, but because it fits _you_ better. Serena is too plain to be attached to someone as unique as yourself, Serenity is much more befitting." He asked rather than shared for now. "Why Isabel?"

"That is my mother's name." Serena admitted. "I figured it wouldn't be too out of line to use it, as it wasn't a name that was easy to look up."

"You're right, my mother only knew of one Isabel, she didn't share with me though what her last name was. Is it really Kennedy, or was that really your last name?"

"It was her maiden name." Serena confessed all and was surprised he was taking this all so well. "Why _are_ you taking this all so well?"

"I have to admit, I've been going by another name as well. Mind you, it is still mine, just not my first one. I was so afraid saying it would set off alarms in your head that I wanted to keep you unaware of my true identity for just a bit longer."

"You gave me a false name as well? Well, what is the real one? It must have driven you nuts be called by the wrong one all this time."

"Will you tell me your real last name?" Serena shook her head in the negative and Darien sighed. "Fine but if you try to run, I'm locking you down here until you accept it and forgive me for keeping this a secret." Serena nodded, she'd try not to, she was again a little worried that it was going to be horrible. "It's Endymion."

Serena looked up at Darien, no, Endymion for a long time and he was looking at her nervous but then a slow smile slid across her face. "What? Are you some sort of famous musician or something? Maybe a jester at the court, embarrassed by your true profession?"

"You still have no idea? Where exactly is your home?"

He was absolutely amazed and he'd told her the complete truth now, but if she didn't know, it couldn't possibly be his fault, could it? At least for awhile, he'd have a pass on coming clean about everything, and Serena was glad now that he knew her real name, she no longer felt bad for keeping it a secret. She didn't even think about the other one she was hiding, that not really a factor for her, because it was temporary, not what she really was. He knew who she was now, completely, no more lies from her.

"I cannot tell you that." Serena realized with sudden clarity though if Endymion were to visit her home Esme would try to blacken her name and pair him off with Ann or someone else. No, it was best if he didn't know she was associated with them for as long as possible. "But you've already seen where I'm staying these days."

"Then come to court, I've met your cousin, he seems decent enough, no reason to be afraid of what they'll think of me and he doesn't seem like the type to forbid you from going. I'd love to show you off."

"The Prince won't take one look of the girl that you've fallen for and fall as well?" Serena was only teasing but he drew a line a long her lips.

"Oh he would, easily. So would every other male at court, but you'd be taken."

"Am I really taken?" Serena blinked up at him innocently and he growled down at her.

"You better not kiss any other male like that. Once you kiss like that, you know you can't be anything other than taken."

"Kiss like what?" Her eyes only widened more innocently and she batted her eyelashes. "Perhaps you need to remind me."

* * *

><p>EAN: A couple of ending comments on this chapter. I know I gave away the game with Lita talking to Darien, but that was on purpose, the audience always knew as soon as his name was said, before even Lita met him. I also like it that they had a conversation about it and were actually talking bluntly about the topic, no mincing of words on Lita's part. Also, there is a reason that I wanted it here, under Darien's view and not to leave it hidden until Serena happens upon it on her own, because there are some things that she never would have or not until the story has ended and we no longer care, :) , but I find it important for building of the story from our awesome PoV. ;}<p>

EAN2: I hope you didn't mind the bit with the gypsies, I always think they're a bit magical anyway, so why not? Also I will no longer be writing his name as Darien, for future chapters it will be Endymion, as that's what I had originally intended his name to be, but he too didn't want to be seen by his real name. Serena will still be Serena and the others will still be their nicknames for the most part but at least now Endymion won't be thinking of Serena as Isabel, so that's less confusion there.

EAN3: I'd love to know what you guys thought, whether good or bad, but I hope it doesn't end up being too much in the story, I've seen other writers do that and its confusing, but I intend to keep what I've brought to light in this chapter at a complete minimum so later on it's not a plot hole. Not that you'd know what's coming up at all, haha... How'd we like Ami's hair? I wanted to make her the breathtaking beauty for a change. Just so you know, we will be picking back up at the kiss scene in the next chapter. I am not through with my gypsies quite yet, but there isn't too much more of them for awhile as well.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: Endymion's view for a little bit again, but it'll switch, don't worry.

* * *

><p>Endymion lifted his head away from Serenity not because he wanted to but because the hooting and hollering was really getting on his nerves. He was so pleased that they finally got one secret out of the way and neither one had reacted negatively to it. He could understand Serenity's place, he was a stranger after all asking her to risk her reputation by coming into the woods to meet with him, now that he thought about it, if she hadn't, he would have wondered at said reputation.<p>

He thought the name Isabel was fine and all, but _Serenity_ just fit her like a glove. He rolled over Serenity and got to his feet, pulling Serenity up with him to glare at the men who were making all the noise and realized there were a few women too. "Come on Prince Charming, give her one just for us!" It was Ami that had spoken and he couldn't believe that Serenity would be part of a crowd like this if he hadn't seen it for himself. Yet even here, she somehow _fit_. She was full of surprises and he wanted to uncover each and every one of them.

"Yeah, why don't you, _Prince Charming_." It was Serenity who challenged him and she ran a finger over his jaw. "Prince..." She giggled softly to herself. "No offense, but yeah right."

It was those words that had him swooping in to capture those taunting lips, witnesses be damned. She arched into him as he bent her over his arm and made sure those lips wouldn't be teasing him anytime soon. Her hands found his shirt and she pulled him closer to her or was it the other way around? They couldn't tell any more.

"All right, break it up, I do have her best interest still to protect." It was Tamas, who'd allowed his own daughter to dress practically in the nude, to interrupt his well deserved reward for all the hell she'd given him over the last few weeks. If that was any indication what their future would be like, he would sign up for it at this moment.

They came back to the campfire and everyone settled into groupings around it, Serenity's head was against his chest and he freely ran his fingers through her hair with one hand while the other was interlocked with hers. "We're going to tell stories now. Isabel-"

"Serena." She corrected with a smile. "I finally told him the truth."

"Serena, would you please start for us. We always wait for a chance encounter with you so we can hear another one." He was grinning at her and all of the others eyes were locked on her in anticipation, Endymion found his own breath halted for her to begin.

"I'd love to. Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in a palace in the desert. Her father was the sultan of all the lands and he was growing old. He wanted to make sure his daughter had everything, so he could die and know she would be all right, but that included finding her a husband. Now she wasn't interested in any of the men her father had picked out for her, but she had no other choice, she had to choose one or have one chosen for her and her father had one in particular in mind."

Serenity's story was intoxicating, everyone followed every word she said and when she took a meaningful pause they all waited until she continued on before they took a breath. They oohed and ahhed in all the right places, a few of them called out for this princess to see what was in front of her, but still, Serenity's tale unfolded for them until she was finished and everyone was silent.

Then there were cheers as it sunk in and then it was Serenity's turn to pick a story teller. Endymion was sure it was going to be him, as usually she couldn't get enough of what he had to tell her, but instead she picked a dark haired girl, hiding across from them and behind a few other people. Everyone turned to look at her and then the name clicked. "Hotaru." It was the girl Serenity had gone to see without him.

She smiled beautifully at Serenity and then her story was unveiled, but it was a darker story, one of lovers crossed and never meant to be in life. Endymion felt some wetness on his cheek and thought it was from Serenity, but he realized it was a tear he'd shed at the thought of all that love wasted.

Her choice went to someone he didn't know, but a male this time and his story was full of adventure. Around the fire it bounced, until finally Endymion was half asleep and he hadn't realized it and yet others were still going. Serenity was sound asleep and since the fire was warm and someone had placed a blanket over them without his realization, he didn't wake her. He thought he'd get her up sooner rather than later, but then dawn was peaking out over the horizon and the camp was being folded up so they could go somewhere else and the fire was out but still smoldering.

Endymion shook Serenity awake and she came too a little drowsy but when she realized that it was the next day and they weren't in her room, she bolted to her feet. She ran around hugging her friends goodbye, and when Endymion asked after Setsuna's whereabouts, Tamas looked at him confused. "The only fortune teller we have is Hotaru and she's not very good, being blind and all, but that's what she wants to do. It was nice meeting you Prince, take good care of Serenity for us." The way he didn't add Charming this time, as Serenity was far away gave Endymion an insight that this man had known all along and it was also a clear warning to do as he said or there would be consequences.

"I've beat you once already." Endymion tried to make light, but the man shook his head.

"That was in a fair fight. If a lady wasn't present for it, it wouldn't have been fair and I would have won." Tamas's warning was never more clear and Endymion shook his hand again. "We'll see you at the wedding next." Endymion knew that even if Serenity didn't send invites, they'd still show up.

"I wouldn't expect any less from gypsies." Endymion agreed and then Serenity was back at his side.

"I'll see you next time we're in town." Tamas snagged Serenity into a bear hug and then put her back on her feet. Endymion stepped forward, it really had looked like a bear mauling the girl, but she didn't seem any worse for wear afterwards, instead she slipped her hand into his. If he had been a mama bear, it would have been with clarity that Endymion saw that Serenity was one of his bear cubs that he'd do anything to protect.

"If we didn't have to get going, I'd think about trying to delay you." Serenity winked and he ruffled her hair. "I'll miss you."

"Feeling's mutual kid."

Ami appeared and hugged both Endymion and Serenity before hanging back with her father. This time she looked a lot more reasonable, fully dressed and covered and Endymion almost thought she looked innocent, too innocent for the way she dressed and acted. "If you have someone to send my way that's nearly as foxy as you, please do." Ami waved to them as they walked to his horse and he glanced back to see her wink.

"What's the deal with Ami?" He asked as he took control of the reigns this time. Serenity was wearing her own dress again and he was still in the clothes he swam in the day before, but his undergarments seemed stiff. At her silence he explained the question. "She's this show girl the night before, but now today, she seems almost like she could hide in a crowd."

Serenity laughed and leaned against his back, her face turned so her cheek rested there as well. "You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but she's a genius. Any thing you'd think could trip her up, even stuff nobody else knows how to do or what to do, and she's the one with answers and descriptions on how to do it yourself. I've always sent her books and she's always returned the favor by sending me ones I haven't read yet. I know there's gaps in what I'm reading because she's bound to have been finished with ten books by the time I'm ready to get a second."

Endymion turned his horse around and Serenity asked him what he was doing. "I'm going back for her, if I had known that, wow, a vixen and a genius, what do I need someone second rate like you for?" He twisted away from her hand that tried to return the favor from the other day as she pinched at his skin along his waist. Then he turned towards her more fully and took her face in one of his hands and leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled back and got to the way he thought he should be going double checked by asking.

"Yes, but do you mind if we do this at a run?" She had nearly knocked him off yesterday when she'd suddenly kicked the horse into a gallop and this time she knew it'd be coming so he did as she asked. They were back faster than he thought, the horse knowing the way without too much guidance. Endymion was sure he could find that area again on his own, but didn't want to without Serenity. He pulled to a stop where they met and he helped her off the horse, but last minute picked her back up again so she was dangling a few feet off the ground and kissed her one more time.

When he put her on her feet she sighed and then glared up at him. "Not fair, you can just manhandle me in whatever way you want, and I have to let you do it. Come down here." She ordered and he did, when he was on his feet, she grabbed his shirt in both her hands and kissed him again, this time more fully. His hands wrapped around her small waist and tugged her hips towards his but this time it was him that pulled back. "We can't do this like this. Your-"

"Late!" She shrieked and pulled him back down for one more peck before she turned around and ran through the woods towards her place of residence. He was surprised that who she was staying with didn't have a problem with how many times she came in whether in the middle of the night or the next morning.

Endymion hopped back on his horse and rode home. On the way though, he stopped by the dress shop that he had asked about Serenity in, but it was no longer a dress shop attached to an accessory and mirror shop, but a furniture store instead. He frowned, positive that's where it had been.

He sank down at the table for breakfast after checking his appearance in the hall mirror. His mother gave him a slight disapproving look, but was happy that he was back and hadn't ran this time like she feared he would. "Did you have a good time?"

"It was a lovely day." He allowed. "I'm thinking about making a change to policies, any able worker should be able to find a job in our kingdom if they want to. For too long our policies have disregarded some as unseemly, unwashed and vagrants. Thinking they'd steal from their customers rather than do an honest day's work. Any that do, shall be imprisoned or thrown out, but any who want to should be allowed a chance."

"What have you done with my son?" She asked almost outraged by his ideas. "He'd never care what happened to the people who came through the kingdom, much less try to give them a job."

"People change. Maybe I want to try and make a difference with my power!" Endymion's fork crashed down onto his plate.

"For how long? Until you tire of this girl as you have every other in the past? Perhaps I should be grateful that you've chosen this one to spend time with rather than one who'd use your power to give her riches."

"I will not tire of this girl. She has only inspired me to be a better man, she had not demanded it of me, or made me show it to her. I want to be worthy of _her_."

"The prove it to me, show me what you can do without my help, right wrongs. If you can stick with something for a month that doesn't have to do with being between a girl's legs, then maybe I will believe you and support you then." Desideria was tired, her husband didn't love her and her son loved to be with too many women. None of which he was as serious about as this Isabel and as he stormed out, she realized that. Perhaps she'd need to start asking around about who this girl was.

–

Serena came in through a side door closest to the laundry and dumped the dress, hoping it wasn't too late and snuck upstairs to put on her own. When she came into the kitchen for breakfast Lita was looking at her. "Serena." She scolded.

"Lita." Serena echoed Lita's tone.

"We shall have a talk about this later on." Serena could have said something about not too late, but she had slept the night before, and she had slept well. She had been comfortable and warm. Endymion made a really good pillow. So Serena only meekly agreed to Lita's threatening tone and skittered off to fulfill the rest of her duties. She didn't worry too much as yesterday she had helped more than she needed to.

She hadn't asked Endymion if they were meeting that night, but she assumed so. When Serena entered the dinning room for dinner that night, Beryl and Ann were chatting excitedly. "The Prince has a jousting match tomorrow and we're attending." Ann announced though no one had asked, and the others probably thought it better that Serena were to remain disengaged. No one wanted to talk to her and she didn't want to talk to them.

"How amazing." Serena rolled her eyes, the idiot would get himself killed, or worse. She shuddered as she thought about what happened to the King in England.

"What are you going to wear, sister?" Ann had completely given up on the Prince, she still kept her own romance with Ali a secret, but Serena knew that was going to end in tears.

"His favorite color of course."

"Blue, to match his eyes? Brown like his mother's or black to match his foul mood recently?" Ann humped as she sat back in her chair. "Or is that to match your mood?"

"His eyes are blue?" Serena asked confused, and that's when she recalled that his father's had been. Hmm... very interesting, this was beginning to sound like... Serena shucked it from her mind, no use thinking like that.

"Of course they are! Where have you been for the last 18 years?" Beryl rolled her eyes, not thinking that Serena could be that far out of touch with the Royal Family. "At any rate, they're saying he has a new favorite color, something about... oh I forget, I'll just go with something different." Beryl snapped her fingers. "That's it, I'll go with pale yellow. It's starting to warm up around here and it'll get thoughts flowing of Spring and what usually accompanies Spring."

Serena snickered to herself at the reasoning as she finished in the room and then left to go have her own dinner. They didn't bother anyone during the hour or so it took them to eat. In two, she'd be able to talk with Lita a bit before heading out to see Endymion.

–

"What does the Prince look like?" Serena asked and Lita about burnt herself on the pot she was taking out from the fire.

"Why are you asking Serena?" Lita's tone was annoyed again and she put the pot down where it could be cleaned after it cooled, outside. Lita came back in and rested a hand on her hip. "You know he is very handsome."

"But that's all anybody says."

"I guess people don't really feel comfortable talking about the Royal Family." Lita sure didn't, not with Serena at any rate.

"To tell you the truth, I had a strange dream last night. I dreamed that you married the Prince and the two of you lived happily ever after."

Lita snorted. "Do you have any idea how far-fetched that dream is? Even if the Prince had fallen for me, which I assure you, he wouldn't, that requires him to ignore my status and pull me passed all the nobility and higher level servants to suddenly be lord over all. I don't think anyone would really respect me for that, probably just thinking I was pregnant with a male heir. Disregarding all of that, a servant on the throne wouldn't really be ideal, most of them can't even string words together to make a coherent sentence."

"But you can, you can discuss and argue and talk like any noble." Serena protested.

"That's because you and your family taught me it." Lita cut short anything else Serena could say. "It's never going to happen, so don't even think it anymore. I don't want to marry the Prince, he's not my type and he's already taken."

"He is?" Serena was surprised. "Beryl doesn't know that. Alas, I don't want to marry the Prince either."

"If he'd asked, I'm sure you'd say yes." Lita grumbled and Serena wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but she wasn't supposed to hear it.

"I'd never say yes to the Prince. He would be despicable to even ask me."

"Wait until he asks first before you say that." Lita laughed. "Are you going to go meet Darien then tonight?"

"You are not coming with?" Serena tilted her head to the side and her hair fell over her shoulder.

"I think not tonight." Lita joined Serena upstairs after the bell rang and they cleared away the plates quickly so Serena could go. "I suspect that I'd just be in the way from now on."

"Never." Serena vowed. "We weren't alone last night either. We were far from it actually. We met up with Ami and Tamas's wagon."

Lita paused a strange look coming over her face and she laughed. "I bet he just loved that."

"Actually, he rather enjoyed himself"

"Maybe I will come tonight then." Lita changed her mind once they'd finished.

On the walk up the hill towards the little area they staked for themselves, Serena nudged Lita. "By the way, his name isn't really Darien, it's Endymion."

Then they were in sight of the man and Serena ran up to give him a hug, which he returned back and Lita could only process that information on her own, but was still confused when that's all Serena said. She had a million questions and Serena wasn't likely to give her any answers any time soon.

Lita sat down and eyed the two of them cautiously, they were just holding hands now as Serena flounced over to sit down on a stump near the fire and Endymion joined her side, like usual. "You're very quiet today." Endymion broke the silence from her after awhile of teasing going back and forth between 'Serenity' and 'Endymion'.

"It's just, is everything-" She saw both Serena and Endymion's eyes flicker negatively and Lita changed her question slightly. "all right then, between the two of you? Neither of you are mad?"

The two glanced at each other for confirmation but then they smiled. "Nah."

Endymion tossed Lita a grin. "Do you have a different name as well that you'd like to share with us?"

"A longer one yes, but different, no, and not one that you need to call me by." At Endymion's look, she sighed. "It's Adelita."

"Serenity was correct, that name doesn't suit you, not like Lita does. It's too stuffy for your character."

"But Serenity is all right? I always thought that was a little stuffy."

Endymion shook his head and looked down at Serena. "No, it's beautiful like she is."

"I thought for sure that you'd both have a little melt down at being lied to."

"They're just names." Serenity said first, and Endymion knew it was a bit more than that on his end, and when Lita's glare fixated on him, he shrugged. "I think he's still not telling me exactly who he is and why he's freaked that I'll cut all ties with him, but...it doesn't matter right now. Whatever it is, as long as its not that he's a serial killer or mass murder or something as profane, then I can handle it when it does matter."

"I can assure you its not anything like that." He brought her hand to his lips. "In fact-"

Lita cleared her throat. "We really should go back now, the people of the house will begin to wonder what Serena's been doing every night if she keeps returning in the morning." Lita stood up and walked over to pull Serena to her feet.

"But Lita!" Serena protested as she was dragged away, but Endymion only smiled and waved when she looked back for his help. He was a little curious why Lita was would interrupt his telling Serenity the truth, when its what Lita wanted. The next time he saw her, he asked her, and she said she didn't want to be present for that argument.

–

The next night it was Serena's turn to show up to the campfire first, and Lita was just on her heels when they both saw that the fire hadn't been started. They shrugged and worked on getting it started for Endymion when he finally showed. Serena and Lita were talking and laughing when they finally heard the horse arrive.

Serena jumped to her feet and ran to greet him. He had a little trouble getting down today where he never had a problem before and Serena held the reigns to help keep the horse steady while Lita offered him a hand. He thanked them both and pulled Serena to his side with one arm, kissing her cheek and then letting her go so he could sit along the fire.

"What happened to you?" Lita demanded, she hadn't been aware that they were so intimate now and it took her by surprise.

"Lita!" Serena scolded as she attended to him, pulling his shirt down a little so she could see the damage. She gasped. "What happened to you?"

"Sure, she can do it and it's not a problem." Lita grumbled, but she walked over to help inspect. Sure enough there was a large purple bruise covering most of his right shoulder and down. It was somewhat rounded and in looked like it hurt. He was bandaged up and he winced with every movement he made with that side.

"I was jousting today." He admitted. "I wasn't the winner, obviously." At least he hadn't a head shot like some of the ones he'd seen, or that it wasn't at his neck. This one had his the protective covering of his armor, but it didn't protect from any residual damage. He was lucky, and he lied, he had won, he had stayed seated on his horse and his pole had hit the other man between armor and arm, knocking him off his horse easily. The man's arm was a bit broken, but it would be all right. "Only a few bruised ribs. They'll heal." He was more tender than anything else and he should have sent word he wasn't coming, seeing the concerned look on Serenity's face, he didn't intend to make her worry.

"Endymion." She hissed, seeing his face and knowing what he was thinking. "If you had not shown tonight I would have been more worried. I don't like to think you'd hide something like this from me. What were you even thinking, jousting? It's such a dangerous sport!"

"We had some visitors from a foreign land today and they like it, so we tried to accommodate them. It's not like I do this often." Endymion defended himself and grunted when Serenity pressed ice against his shirt where his injury was.

"And the Prince, how did he fair in all of this?" She recalled Beryl saying he was going to participate, but it wasn't likely that she'd find the answer from her stepsister.

"He... won." Endymion didn't know why she was asking about the Prince but it made him uncomfortable to know that the green eyes looking at him were well aware that he'd contradicted himself.

"I think you deserve this for being so pigheaded." Lita's hand clasped on his injured shoulder and he gasped in pain. "Oops, sorry." They all knew she wasn't.

"Go sit down." Serena pointed to the other side of the fire. "I will attend to him."

"Serena-" Lita started offended slightly at the half-order and that Serena would take Endymion's side in this.

"She's right though, you know." Serena spoke loud enough for Lita to hear, but was still soft. "You were being stupid."

Endymion half laughed, half grunted as he did so, feeling it pull at his chest. "I'll keep that in mind the next time someone asks me if I want to joust."

"Please do!" Lita shouted across the fire, she hadn't needed to, but he got the message.

* * *

><p>EAN: I know its a shorter chapter again, but man alive that last one had been so long that I think we've all deserved a bit of respite. Plus its not that nothing happened in this one, is it?<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly, too quickly for the two of them. Lita joined less frequently than she had in the past, only coming every other night rather than every, but sometimes she mixed it up. Every night was filled with laughter and contentment and kisses, but never really anything more than that. Every night they learned a bit more about each other before they had to split up and go back to their homes.<p>

Another two weeks had gone by and it was once again Serena's day off. He had wanted to see her again earlier, but she explained it could only be every two weeks thereabouts. He accepted and when he saw her again in the day light, he pulled her into a time stopping kiss.

The snow was melting around them and nothing had happened between Beryl and the Prince, and all sorts of things were happening between Serena and Endymion. As the season started to change, so too had their meetings. Serena was alone when she entered the forest, but Endymion was already there waiting for her and he came up to her to pull her into his arms and give her a long slow kiss.

She melted into him just as the snow made small plopping sounds as it slid off branches and hit the ground in piles. He pulled her closer and intensified the kiss, Serena all too happily complied, one hand moving into his hair and gripping almost painfully but also pleasurably.

Endymion moved away before anything more could happen, he always had to remind himself what exactly he was feeling for her and that meant he had to protect her from even himself if he wanted to keep her. Especially as she still wasn't old enough to lay an official claim on, not even to ask yet, it was far from appropriate. Serena's eyes were still closed as he looked down at her and she seemed to be trying to store that kiss. He chuckled slightly and gave her another small one before she finally looked up at him and smiled.

"What are we doing today?" She asked and he tapped her on her nose.

"This time we're going somewhere of my choosing. Someplace special to me. We'll also be alone this time." Serena's smile widened at the reference and she didn't realize he was intending to get going just then, for she suddenly found herself hoisted and atop the horse before he was behind her and around her and they were kicking off into a run. She blinked and held onto him before she relaxed, she was used to this and she didn't need to hold onto him to stay seated. She still threaded an arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest, because she wanted to. Serena made sure though that her head wasn't on his still tender shoulder, though he assured her that it was a hundred times better, but she knew a bruise that deep wouldn't go away in a little over two weeks.

When he stopped, it was with surprise that Serena looked around, he got off the horse and pulled her down before she really got a good look at it. They were at some type of ruins. "It used to be a library, long ago, before either of us were born. My father used to take me here, talking about how sometimes a destroyed building was more powerful and educational than what it was before. I never really understood that before he died."

Serena could, she was well aware of the power of memories rather than what was in front of you. Not that the person or thing that was there now wasn't powerful, but memories twisted into something greater than it possibly could be when it was gone or destroyed. This library's destruction was a testament on the people who would ruin something like it, how a place of knowledge would be burned down to the ground, because they were afraid of the people being educated and rise up against them. Serena ran her hand against the bricks near the entrance, they were warmed by the sun now, but she could imagine that they still held the residue of the heat from the flames that burned through them.

"Want to go in?" Endymion asked, appearing at her elbow and she linked her arm with his. "I used to play here as a child. He'd be trying to teach me some grand scheme of things or the importance of this or that, but I never listened. I was too busy trying to reach new heights and even then I was trying to escape what was thrust upon me."

Serena tilted her head at that. "Say... people have been talking a lot recently about the Prince, more so than normal, and things keep tickling at my memory, things that sound familiar and oddly similar to you."

"We are closer than two normal boys could be." Endymion helped her over a large debris until they could get to the center of the room. "I like this spot the best." He turned her and tilted her head upwards so she was looking at the sky instead of at the caved in building.

She leaned back into him, using him as a headrest and she breathed deeply. "It is a very unique view." He wrapped his arms around her and looked up as well. She asked no more along the line she had been asking, but she did note that he had changed the subject. "Beautiful, even." The building was caved in but what remained offered a cut out with jagged edges of the beautiful day outside, and there was even a tree growing out of the building and into the open space.

Serena pulled him down onto the ground and they laid with their heads near one another, and their fingers threaded together as they watched the clouds roll by. She'd investigate further, but for now, this seemed like the perfect place to have such an unique view and setting and standing verse lying down was several feet of difference. Now they could see more of the building as well and take it all in.

"We never talk about our families." She began softly. They never talked about a few subjects.

"I didn't think you wanted to discuss yours, you never mention them. I thought there was some bad blood there."

Oh there was, but not with her family, just the ones who claimed it enough to claim the house, but not her. She squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry if you thought that you couldn't talk about yours. I was happy to hear you share about your father. Did you love him very much?"

"I thought the world of him when I was very young, but as I entered my teens, we started seeing things differently and there was more than one loud argument between us. I thought I stopped loving him and wanted to get far away from him and all he represented but when he passed, I realized that there was still so much more that I could learn from him."

Serena rolled over onto her stomach and was looking down at him, her free hand shifting now through his hair. "Did you lose him recently?"

Endymion looked up into Serena's loving eyes that only meant to support and comfort him and he took a breath, knowing this could change drastically if she put one of the last pieces of the puzzle together. He nodded. "Within this last year." He wasn't sure how to put it, it was before the fall season had started, but it was also the year previously with the new calenders.

"I am so sorry." Serena said comfortingly. "It must have been very hard on you. I didn't realize you were struggling with something so difficult. How is your mother doing?"

"She's the one struggling, she had depended on him for almost everything, now I don't think she knows what she's doing."

"Don't disregard your own situation, you just might not know yet how affected you are by this until one day it just hits you." She wanted to be there for him when it happened. She had practice with the loss of parents, and she wasn't even thinking of her own, she was there for Lita when she'd lost hers. More than anything though, she found herself wanting more and more to be his rock to lean on if he needed it. Endymion dragged her down and into his arms, he kissed her cheek as way of thanks. "I'm serious, one day, if you need me, I'll be here to help you with this." She hadn't even known that another man in the court had died, the royals taking up all the news all the time. "Is your mother friends with the Queen? Maybe they can commiserate."

She pushed him away slightly and looked at him expectantly when he didn't answer right away. "They're practically the same person." He finally answered. "They know each other so well, I don't think anyone could possibly know them better."

"At least someone's there for her." Serena felt bad now for both those women. "Is the Prince sharing in your grief, seeing if the two of you have any common feelings towards this, or is he too busy running away?"

Endymion's lips covered hers instead of an answer and she wondered if this was another distraction technique. For now she'd let it work, but next time it wouldn't. Or so she promised herself as she responded to his kiss.

Serena laid on his chest and was looking at the rest of the building as she drew lines over his clothing and listened to his heart beating. Endymion shifted and stood up, taking her along with him. He held her close as he brought her into a different room and she stood still for a moment at not only the vastness of it, but the old ladders that they'd use to get the books down were still in use and she could see herself, or even a young Endymion on one of those, pushing off the ground and gliding to a different part of the library.

Twelve ravens sat upon the closest one and she wandered over to them, but then they took off in flight to different areas of the sky. "How very strange." She mused. "Birds don't act like that."

She touched one of the ladders and was about to take a step onto it when Endymion snagged her back into his arms and away from it. "Careful, some of them _are_ broken and you could cut yourself." She was tempted sorely to play on them, but was willing to go where he took her. "May I ask you about your parents?" He brought her through that room and into another and her eyes grew in amazement as there were several books there, all still untouched by the elements or fire. "This was protected because it wasn't made of wood in here and someone pushed something in front of it. It was before my time, my father would have known."

Serena nodded and looked down at the books, flipping through pages. "You may ask about them, but I imagine that you'd just be more comfortable listening. I don't mind talking about them, I loved them both dearly, my father only a tiny bit more than my mother as he was in my life longer." Serena leaned against the table and Endymion took a seat on the chair facing her and still within touching distance. "My mother died when I was around eight years old. I'm not exactly sure what had happened, my father refused to talk of it, he loved her with all of his heart, it surprises me that he lived beyond the day she was buried. All I know from what I could gleam together, was that my mother was riding the horses as she did all the time, they need exercise and she preferred to do it rather than hire someone, not because they were poor, but because she enjoyed it. She fell off of it when it got spooked, or a branch hit her or something, but she ended up on the ground and the horse trampled her." Serena spoke of it with less emotion than she normally did, finally able to view it as a matter of fact than as a terror she had fought against every time she even saw a horse. She had been young, and she was resilient, but it still took her awhile to get back on. She had finally started to ride them again three years on. Of this she told Endymion and his hands were suddenly on her and he was pulling her to him and trying to be there to comfort her this time.

She pulled away slightly. "It is all right, their deaths do not bother me. I have had time to deal with it and put it in its proper place. It saddens me yes, but I try to cherish the good memories and not dwell in the sad. I catch myself only when something of theirs is broken or ruined, but only a few things really hold a lot of value to me and I protect those with all I have."

"Did your father turn into a drunken bastard if he loved your mother as much as you say?"

Serena shook her head and laughed. "Oh no. For a year or so he was devastated and it was hard to get him to eat or get out of the house much, but after that he returned to be the loving father I remembered. He told me once in confidence that the reason he lived was because of me. Not only every time I was present and smiled did he see some of her in me, but he also cherished who I was and could not dream of leaving me alone in the world to fend for myself. He must have known he was sick, it is the only reason I can think that he'd left me five years after my mother. The doctors said it was his heart, but I listened to it often, it was fine, as strong as your heartbeat. I think it was something that they're not yet able to diagnose or understand. Maybe in time there will be more accurate guesses to what happened. At any rate he married again about six months before he died and I have been living with his second wife and her children ever since."

Endymion realized by how brisk she had gotten in her wrap up of an ending that, _that_ was the part of the story she didn't want to discuss, the part that still caused her pain. "You don't like them?" He didn't want to pry if she didn't want to talk, but he did want to know and if he could, he would help them.

"They're not the kindest of people." Serena stood up and didn't face him for the longest of time and he wished to see what she was thinking, her thoughts were sometimes written across her features. Not always, but she was pretty open to him. She turned to them. "Anyways, soon in a few years that will all change and I will no longer be tied to them other than unfortunate memories."

"You aren't completely tied to them now, aren't you visiting relatives? Couldn't they take you in full time?" He didn't suggest another alternative, but he was thinking it, best not to get into that until he disclosed the full truth and she was making an entirely informed decision.

Serena made a face. "I'd rather not get into that now. Right now is about us, doing things away from the woods."

Endymion laughed, how right she was. "Would you like a book? We can always come back here and exchange it."

"Like how a true library should be!" Serena looked at them all and shrugged. "I would love to send Ami one of these rare ones, but this is your Prince's property, even if I highly doubt he's knowledgeable of their existence."

"Oh, he knows, and he wouldn't mind."

"Still, they belong to this Kingdom, Ami does not."

"Where will they go? Do you know?" Endymion had been curious about them for quite some time, he had not seen the dress shop reappear since he met them.

Serena shrugged. "I will not, until she sends me a letter. Oh I do love her letters. She's often telling me about some grand adventure she's having out in the great wide open."

"I'm sure you'll be having a lot of adventures as well." Endymion couldn't see trapping Serena to one place ever, she wouldn't be happy. She was meant to be free and experience as much as she could.

"Perhaps, one day I'll see places far away. However for now, I'm having a different kind of adventure. You sir, are not what I was expecting to find as I went out to get Marshmallow sticks." She wagged her finger at him and he grinned.

"If you keep doing that, I'll have to bite it off." She did for a moment longer and he pretended to chop at it, his teeth clicking and she gave a small shriek and ran away, and he chased her. She was laughing and looking behind her, so she missed a small slab of concrete that had fallen down and she tripped over it. She even disappeared from view for a moment and Endymion was upon her before she could even sit up. "Are you all right?" The concern in his voice was palpable and his hands were on her shoulders, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy and a slight headache." She had knocked it against the ground when she'd gone over, but it wasn't much. "Just help me to my feet." He did and she about sagged to the ground again. He caught her and sat her down on the chunk she had tripped over and knelt so he could look into her eyes.

"I think maybe we should get you back to your home. Or mine, it's closer." She had a hard time concentrating on his face and despite not wanting to go, she gave in and with a nod from her, he hoisted her to her feet only long enough so he could slide his other arm under her legs and carry her.

He gave a slight grunt at the effort and she was suddenly worried about him. "That's hurt you, put me down, I can walk. Don't make your injury worse just because I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Serenity." He breathed through his teeth. "It was only the action of picking you up, not the actual effort or carrying you. To put you down again will only cause me more discomfort."

Serena stopped that objection but held herself away from him, not trying to lean on his bruise. Endymion rolled his eyes at her, but didn't say anything further. He set her on the horse, but as he was trying to get up, and even though she was hanging on, she tipped sideways. "Woah." He caught her and locked one arm around her waist as he used the other to guide his horse towards the castle. "This is a problem too big for even Lita to handle, I'm taking you to my place and calling you a proper doctor."

He brought her back to the castle and he was surprised that he didn't encounter anyone who had the desire to butt into his life and got to his apartments without seeing any nobles or his mother or his friend and head guard. He thought it rather odd that it was so easy to get in, but then again, he had spent a lifetime wishing it was so easy to get out.

"Where are we?" Serena asked, she was having trouble seeing a lot of things now, everything seemed a bit disorientated, fuzzy and a little jumbled up.

"My apartments."

"You brought me to your room?" Serena was slightly appalled, not that she thought he'd try anything, but because if anyone found out about this-

"No, not my room, my apartments." He gestured towards something to the side and Serena tried to look, she even squinted. "My room is through that door, the bathroom to the one closer. In here is a sitting area with a fire place, couch, and chairs as well as a game of chess that I'm playing with a friend. I figured you'd be the most comfortable here, and to assure ourselves of privacy." He frowned down at her and pressed her into the couch. "Stay sitting here and I will bring the doctor."

–

Endymion found the best doctor still on the grounds and it was a man he was confident in anyway and would have picked even if all were there. "I have a problem." He told the man and he immediately looked to Endymion's chest. "No, it's not that kind of problem." The doctor raised an eyebrow, thinking it was something else, private problem, that Endymion was having, but wouldn't criticize. "No, look, stop trying to guess, and I will tell you." The doctor nodded and Endymion sighed, looking around for anyone who would try to listen in. "I was with a girl, we were just talking and she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over something and hit her head. I'm worried about her. She's in my apartments and waiting for me to come back with a doctor. She knows my name, but she doesn't know that I am the Prince. I would prefer it if you didn't share that with her on purpose or by accident."

"Of course, my Prince, er, I suppose I mean Endymion, if I am allowed to call you that?"

Endymion nodded and together they went back to Endymion's sitting apartment. "Serenity." Endymion started but her eyes were closed and he shook her a little. "Serenity, this is the doctor."

Serenity narrowed her eyes at the man and seemed to just disregard the fact she was having trouble and she nodded. "He's too concerned. I've hit my head many times before and there's never been a problem."

"You've never fallen on it." The doctor gently corrected and moved a finger in front of her eyes, but it was a weak attempt to follow it. "You were right Endymion to come to me. She hit it pretty badly. I think time will be the best indicator on how she is doing. I think it will be wise for her to remain here and not be moved too much, less physical movement the better. I will be by every hour or so to ensure that she is awake and if there is any improvement." He focused on Serenity on this part and Endymion's heart nearly skipped a beat as he realized how serious this was. "I want you to rest, Serenity, but not sleep, do you understand me? It is very important that you do not sleep."

Endymion came near her and promised that he would help with the task. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I suppose talking to her would be the best thing to do. Also, if she does fall asleep, try to wake her as gently as possible, if at all possible by not touching her, I don't want to make things worse and during that time, make sure she is still breathing. If she isn't, come find me right away."

"Is it that serious?"

"I don't believe so, but head injuries are always difficult to diagnose properly and it's best to be cautious. I shall be around often to mark her progress though."

"If it gets worse?" Endymion was afraid to ask.

"It matters on how much worse and how quickly, if it is fast, then I'm afraid there would be nothing we can do for her. I don't think matters will come to that though, she didn't fall far and she is awake and her speech isn't as slurred as I've seen from others that had quick recoveries. She's aware of all we're saying and can properly respond. I am not worried greatly over her, so you may relax and just follow my instructions."

Endymion nodded, his eyes now fastened on Serenity. "I don't think I can relax, but the rest of it I can handle."

"While I am up here, do you mind if I take a look at your shoulder?" Endymion didn't mind and he removed his shirt for the doctor, he heard Serenity gasp, it was larger than she thought it was, but it was also quite ugly. It was fading fast though, it was already in the lighter stages of brown and yellow, he was a bit tender still but it wasn't too bad. "Do not fret dear, he is a fast healer and already I think my business in being here for him is fruitless, he is well on the way to being perfection once again."

Endymion chuckled at the obvious joking nature of the doctor but he didn't hear anything from Serenity. He looked to her, fearing that she had already fallen asleep, but she was looking at them somewhat amused, but mostly in agreement. "Seems she is a wise one." The doctor whispered down to Endymion who nodded that she really was. "I shall be going and I will be back in an hour. Shall I send anyone to attend on the two of you?"

"Only a servant with tea." Endymion responded and the doctor let himself out. When the servant came, she knocked on the door, but Endymion took the tea from her and told her that they did not wish to be bothered by anyone unless called for with the exception of the doctor. She nodded and sat outside the door to send people away. It wasn't as intimidating as a guard, but most people listened.

"Serenity." He called to her when her eyes drifted shut and she opened them. He had made her as comfortable as possible, but it also seemed to be making her more tired. "No sleeping."

"I am sorry, but aren't you the one who is supposed to be entertaining me?" She was giving him a hard time so he knew it couldn't be as serious as he feared but he also knew that she spoke the truth.

"Drink your tea and I will tell you a story." Endymion handed her a cup and she did as he suggested, but she was falling asleep during the story and the doctor had already come in once more and reprimanded him for not keeping her awake better. "I think maybe it'd be better if you did the talking."

"About what?" Serenity's head rested against a pillow and she curled into it a little and then pulled herself awake and shook her head a bit, groaned and then looked at him.

"I have never seen us have this problem before. Why don't you tell me about a desire?"

Serenity thought about it long enough that he worried that she'd fallen asleep but then she spoke just as he was getting up to check on her. "I want to learn how to control a sword like you. I want to learn how to fight with one and defend myself if I were to ever be in a situation where it was needed."

"You'll never have to fight off someone with a sword." He tried to toss her suggest to the side.

"You won't be around all the time, I could be home or off somewhere or going on an adventure and you wouldn't be there to defend me or my honor and then what? I'd also like to learn just for myself. Think of this as an adventure. It'd keep me around longer." She wasn't going anywhere, but eventually their escapades had to stop, eventually he'd find out the truth as she'd no longer be able to hide it all from him.

He didn't want her to get hurt, and holding a sword, and wanting to fight was a sure way to get into trouble, but then she was also right, not everyone had high morals and might attack her even unarmed. If she didn't learn from him, she might learn from someone less skilled and then really would get hurt. "Ok, but not today."

She laughed at his correction to his agreement and then she moaned and held her head. Serenity leaned back again trying to get the slight ringing in her ears to go away. "Can't I just sleep for a little while?" She asked, the doctor had made it sound like it was possible.

"No." Endymion's hands were on her arms and he was sitting her up again. "You have to stay awake. Maybe when he comes back in an hour, he might say differently. Shall I find you a book if talking tires you?" He cursed himself for his stupid idea, she couldn't read if she couldn't concentrate on even faces.

"I love talking to you. I never want to end, I'm just so dizzy and want to close my eyes to block it out. The dizziness is also making me really tired." She didn't say anything about his suggestion, might not have even picked up on it, only the hurt that she'd rather sleep than be here with him. "But perhaps a game, if you'd move the pieces for me, I'd probably knock them all to the floor each time I reached for one that I thought was close to me."

Endymion looked down at the game he had started with his man and moved it and the board to another table, before taking out one that he used for company and less intricate in how they moved and how long the time was before the next step. Serenity closed one eye and tried to look at the game from the one still opened, hoping it would help with the vision problem, but it just made it worse. Her closed eye snapped open. "Knight to C4."

Endymion moved the knight for her and then thought about his move for a second before he moved as well. An hour passed this way, the doctor came in and checked on his patients, wanting to make sure this wasn't too much for Endymion, which it really wasn't. They played the game for a few more hours, Serenity's vision improving marginally as they played. She was actually feeling somewhat nauseous though from all the spinning pictures. So Endymion and the doctor let her rest between this one visit, an hour wouldn't hurt her.

There was noise and the girl outside saying something about no visitors, not even him, when the door busted open and his guard and friend forced his way in. "What are you doing in here?" He demanded. "I've never seen you hole yourself away in your apartments except-" His eyes landed on the girl and he looked ready to explode again. "In here?"

"She's just sleeping. Ask the doctor, he's been coming in to check on her often enough."

"Why?" His man looked at him suspiciously and the doctor pushed passed him.

"Could you make this argument a little quieter? She has a head injury and I want to keep her as calm as possible. My lady, would you wake up for me please?" He asked gently and rested a hand on her arm and she stirred a bit. "That's it, open your eyes, sit up and drink some more tea for me." Serenity moved slowly, but she managed to do all that the doctor wanted. "Ok, I want you to stay awake for this next hour and see how you do, ok?"

Serenity agreed without nodded and the doctor left, but with a glare at the guard to remain calm and quiet. His eyes spied the game that Serenity and Endymion had been playing before she rested. "Resigned from our game, have you?" The long light blond guard asked Endymion.

"No, ours is over there. Don't worry, you are still important to me." Endymion teased his friend and Serenity squinted at the man, she could see familiar blue eyes from him and she wondered if he could be the Prince and she'd only been mistaken when she thought he was dark haired when she'd seen him last. Endymion was being really friendly with him, so they must have gotten on well enough. Serenity decided that this man was the Prince and she wasn't going to question more into it.

"I wanted to see what could possibly cause you to act the way you have, and now I can see for myself that it is definitely a cause for distraction."

"That's not what she is." Endymion's tone turned sharp and Serenity looked up at him in concern, she hadn't even realized they'd been talking about her. "She's a person I have come to care for greatly and I enjoy spending time with her."

The other man's blue eyes narrowed at Endymion before he sighed. "As long as your mother doesn't find out-"

"She is on my couch, fully dressed and the doctor appears every so often. There is nothing to worry about."

"She is, but your shirt is open."

"The doctor checked on me as well." Endymion clarified.

"Yet you didn't feel the need to cover yourself again when he left."

"I have such a difficulty seeing right now anyway, he could be wearing a clown costume and all I'd know was that there was red somewhere on him." Serenity cut in and Endymion smiled down at her. He didn't think it was _that_ bad but it would help the guard relax.

"Fine." The blond haired man turned and left, but Serenity had a feeling that it would take awhile to convince him that she wasn't all that bad.

"Your turn." Endymion reminded her as he hadn't looked up, even to see his friend leave. She said something and he moved her piece for her, before he went as well. During the hour to the next visit by the doctor, Serenity's vision was getting remarkably better. "I suppose some sleep had helped." He watched at her eyes were able to lock onto his for a moment before sliding away again and then the same happened with the board and she didn't need to squint as much.

"I think so too." Serenity agreed and then she called check, even reaching out to move her piece herself. Endymion grinned, she had a sharp mind and she was even good at strategies, it was a rare female who could do so well at chess, especially against him, which was rarer still to best him. Only two men he knew had the privilege in doing so, his father and their shared inventor and painter.

"Au contrair, it seems I have moved out of your way." But she grinned and he had walked right into her checkmate, she moved her piece and called it. He knocked over his king without a hesitation, seeing now that he was out of moves, and he could only retreat so far before it seemed pitiful. "I liked it better when you weren't fully functioning."

"Wishing ill on my patient?" The doctor tsked as he walked in and checked on Serenity. "I do believe that we will have a full recovery by tonight. I am very pleased. However since it is growing later in the day, I suggest allowing her complete and uninterrupted sleep, you may even leave these premises, in fact I almost insist on it, for a few hours so we can compare what a full rest will give her." He was telling Endymion to make her comfortable and then leave so she could sleep. Endymion didn't want to go, but knew that he might disrupt her by making small movements, so he nodded and said he'd follow the doctor out shortly.

Endymion propped pillows under Serenity's feet and head and surrounded her with even more before draping a blanket over her and kissing her on the forehead before he left the room and closed the door silently behind him. There was no light and since Serenity was still slightly ill feeling, she allowed her eyes to close and she fell asleep.

–

When Serena woke again she was alone in the room, Endymion and the doctor had not come back to wake her and she realized it was getting quite late indeed. She had promised Lita that she would be home tonight _before_ the day began again. She wandered out of Endymion's apartments to find him. She wasn't too concerned on being recognized or questioned, as she was dressed like a noble, but the grounds seemed somewhat deserted.

She felt completely fine and tried to keep track of the way back to Endymion's room as she moved deeper into the castle. These were never her playgrounds, she had only been here the once and so it was a little easy to get lost and found herself in the gardens. There the plants were still hibernating after the winter, but they looked like they would be gorgeous in the Spring with tulips ready to start blooming any day now and later, if her eyes weren't deceiving her, roses to last the rest of the warm months.

She found someone putting around in the hard ground, trying to prepare it for the upcoming season when she stepped on a dried twig and it cracked. The man stood up quickly, his hair long and lighter blond than even the man she had seen earlier, so blond it looked white. They were both surprised to see the other and Serena felt a bit faint, not completely healthy and she fell into him with a happy sigh. "Artemis!"

He caught her and hugged her tight. "Serenity! What are you doing here?"

"I could very well ask you the same question!" She returned the hug just as fiercely before working on staying on her legs. "We-I- nobody knew where she sent you! I thought you'd been forced out of the country like the governess." She kept her hands on his arms. "We have missed you greatly. I'll bring you back with me tonight."

"No, my sweet girl, I don't want to go back. Not only do I dislike the family, but there will be no work for me there if I want pay. Besides, I found myself a woman here." His eyes twinkled as he told her. "I only regret not being there for you and dear Lita."

"Who is the woman that you've caught in your web?" Serenity knew that it was most likely the other way around, as Artemis was too soft to actively chase after someone.

"The head adviser to the Prince. Her name is Luna and she's been with him since day 1 trying to get him to focus on his studies as a little boy. The way she tells it, even at the age of two, he was a trouble-maker and a real charmer, got out of studying often."

"Serenity!" A voice called to them and the man running up to them, relieved to have found her was none other than Endymion, but suddenly Serenity's support was gone as Artemis needed his arms to follow him if he was going to give a deep bow.

Serena looked back at Artemis confused for a moment before the man who had once been her gardener spoke. "Prince, forgive me, I had not known I was occupying her time away from you. If I had known you were looking for her, I would have sent her on her way immediately."

"You couldn't have known." His words were kind but he was a bit irritated that this is the way it came out, if she caught it, but how couldn't she? Endymion tried to steamroll right over it, for she had looked behind him for someone at first and then her eyes moved to him and it took only a few seconds for understanding to sink in and he wanted to stay there before another emotion followed. "How do the two of you know each other?"

"I was once in service to her and her late parents." Artemis explained.

"Right, before he quit to go work with another family before coming here." Serena's voice caused Artemis' head to snap up and look at her, he was more concerned with the venom that he'd never heard before than what she was saying.

"Serena?" Artemis asked, afraid to find out what the Prince had done to her, but knowing his reputation, it couldn't have been anything decent. "Prince?"

"Serenity." Endymion tried to delay, he had not wanted her to find out about this in quite this way. He had hoped he could have avoided it all together, but knew that was a pipe dream, but he was getting away with people lying for him.

"Oh no, Prince, please, allow me to get out of your hair. I apologize for causing you such difficulties, had I known, I could have kept you from being mislead." Artemis was watching them with confusion, but she turned to him stiffly. "It was nice to see you again Artemis, I wish you all the best in regards to your love-life and I wish you happiness with your decision."

Then she turned and stalked off, Endymion followed quickly after her, but didn't even give him a backwards glance and Artemis wondered if the Prince had somehow messed with Serenity's heart, but that girl bounced back quick and never seemed too interested in any male.

"Serenity!" Endymion called, chasing after her, boy she walked fast. "Serenity!" He snapped and she whirled on him.

"What?" She hissed. "What did you think I would react like? To find out that you've been lying to me about something so important, did you think I would stop and listen, and believe more lies? You know how I feel about the Prince, and at any moment you could have tried to set me straight and convince me he was a better guy than I gave him credit for. But you've been lying to me, deceiving me into thinking that _you_ were a good person. I will tell you right now, I will not be another notch in your bedpost, I will not be one more girl you can lay claim to. I will not be one more family that you've sent scrabbling up a way to repair the damage you and your hormones have done."

Serena was on a tirade and she didn't even notice that she was swaying. Endymion did, he noticed almost everything about her. He reached for her and took his arm in his grasp. "Serenity, let me explain-"

"No!" She pulled her arm away in anger. "To think, with all of the opportunities you'd had to tell me the truth, you've kept quiet. You even, you _threatened_ them, didn't you? You threatened my friends to keep quiet. Lita warned me, but I didn't believe her when she said you were dangerous, and then you assured me you weren't. Why on Earth would you continue and go to such lengths to lie to me?"

"Serenity, sit down." He ordered and she wasn't going to, but her legs betrayed her and she sank onto the stone bench closest to her. "I'm sorry, but you are going to hurt yourself more if I don't get you back to the apartments." He picked her up and she started protesting.

"Oh sure, exactly where you want me, and to think, I thought you wouldn't try anything earlier, because I trusted your character. This head injury is just impeding your chances slightly, it got me in, but is keeping me from being completely there."

"Stop talking nonsense or I will call the doctor back in and tell him that he was wrong, you weren't making any sense before and it was just happening to sound reasonable to us."

Serena had it in her mind to be childish, but all of that behavior was not appropriate anymore as he was the bloody Prince for crying out loud! "I'm just fine, I can catch a carriage to take me home."

"You will do nothing of the sort. You will stay where I put you, the doctor will come and check on you, he's worried too now, thinking you've gone wondering off because of the head injury, not sure where you are or controlling your actions the way you normally would. Why did you leave, actually?"

"I was looking for you." Serena admitted rather reluctantly. It sounded childish to her ears now. "All this time, I thought you were interested in me because of my intelligence, but it was really because of my ignorance."

She strained away from him now, not out of concern for him, though a little was still there, but because she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. He sighed as he finally got her to his room and placed her gently back down onto the couch. He'd try to reason with her shortly, but in the meantime, he really did want the doctor's opinion. The doctor checked on Serena and even held a hand against her forehead to check her temperature. "She's about fine. I wouldn't suggest travel for another few hours, and I would strongly recommend staying over night, but something seems to have caused tension now." The doctor looked between them. "So I'll let the two of you figure it out, but you young lady aren't going anywhere until I say-so."

"Until I say-so, you mean." Endymion's voice was smooth over his and the Doctor shrugged.

"Until we all say-so. Stay, rest." He ordered and Serena complied but with a pout.

The doctor let himself out and Endymion turned towards her, reaching for her but she pulled away and then turned towards the couch. "I'm not required to talk to you."

"No, but the least you can do is listen."

"I don't want to hear it." She buried her face into the closest pillow, and Endymion stared at her back for a long time. This really hadn't been the way he meant to do this, and she was really angry with him. He wasn't exactly sure why, it was a large part due to his reputation with women, another part to do with her perceived perception of his intelligence, which she now had to know was false, and his gutless desire to run away from the Kingship all the time instead of taking the reigns on with gusto. She saw the position as one to do good, not fear or control with absolute power.

"You can't stop me from talking." Endymion countered and he decided to start with the most private matter first, the one that concerned her as far as what they were before his true identity was revealed. "I never hid the fact that I was the Prince from you, but you failed to recognize me by looks, even with the name Darien, there was nothing, and then later when I told you my true name, one that was the most recognizable, you were still unknowledgeable about my position. I won't lie to you, that kind of ignorance was most refreshing after being pampered and adored by everyone and no one save for a few select friends having any idea about the person I truly am."

He continued speaking to her back, hoping eventually she would turn and look at him. "I liked that so much that I could be my true self and that you liked me in return. That's not something I get very often. I admit at first I wanted to keep it from you because I didn't want my title getting in the way, making you treat me different, or being forced to treat you differently than a normal person would. You can't deny it, if you had known you would have either ignored me from then on or would have treated me with a bit more care, more deference. I didn't want that." Her back tensed up like she wanted to argue, and then she forced it to relax, either because she couldn't deny it or she didn't want to give in and argue with him. "Look at how you're acting now, I didn't want this to happen. I was afraid this would happen so I kept it from you. I would have continued keeping it from you until I found a way to tell you so you'd listen and forgive me."

She slammed her hands on her ears and he knew he was getting through to her a little and so he sat down next to her and removed the one that wasn't against the pillow. "As for the women... I won't denounce that there is some truth to it." He was more gentle with his tone now and was trying to speak to her, not at her. "I have been a bit of a playboy and I have been at it for a long time. I had used my position sometimes and others it did my work for me, even when I was interested in them for something more than they thought, but my crown and title have impeded my ability to get close to a woman. The numbers aren't as large as you'd suspect and a lot of it was only playful flirtation, I never meant to destroy any woman's reputation. I was always out for myself, I will give you that, but after my father's death it had to shift a little, not much, I was still trying to run away. I was running when I saw the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. I saw you in that store that one day and my breath caught. I hadn't seen such natural beauty in a long time, and it was very shallow of me to be interested in you for only that reason at first, but first we lust with our eyes." He ran a hand down her back, trying to be comforting and she shrugged it away.

"When I saw you again, I was desperate to keep you in my life. You weren't aware of who I was, even hidden, and our meeting was anything but planned. I was telling the truth, that night when we had first spoken, you caught me on a level that I had never been caught before. You weren't out for my looks or title, you weren't even out for me, but you got me. I was attracted to your wit and intelligence, even from that second meeting. You have always managed to amaze me with your brains and always get me thinking about something more I could be doing to help the people of our Kingdom. You always elicit a laugh out of me, it is not as easy as you would think to do so, many of my men would tell you that. You make me smile, just thinking about you and my day brightens considerably if I know I will see you, or have just left your side. You are not just another notch to me, you are so much more." His fingers tickled her exposed cheek as he slid them across it, but it was just for him to make sure she was still there with him. "Please believe me. I'm not sure how much clearer I can be on those points. I wish my actions could speak for me. I was never planning on taking you to bed until I had a ring on your finger."

Serena turned and faced him, disbelief in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. "Yes, you might as well know what I was thinking. I'd suffer several years if that's how long you wanted me to wait. I'd follow you, somehow, to whatever town you leave here to go back to and I'll ask those that you stay with for their permission if that's what's needed. However without a father or mother to ask, I guess it's just you and me once you're old enough." He didn't ask her and he didn't say the other words that she wanted to hear, before she found out the truth and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear them now, and she definitely didn't want him to ask. He seemed aware that now was not appropriate timing, nor could he yet anyway, he still had several months keeping him from that question.

"I wish you'd speak to me, Serenity."

"I'm waiting to hear what else you have to say. There are many things that I levied at you, and this is not the only issue." Serenity was speaking the truth, she had spent too long rallying against him that to find out that the man she respected and cared for was the same one that she didn't was a little hard to put together. However her words were soft and they had no malice, just what she needed and now she would wait patiently for him to continue.

Endymion had covered a lot of what she was so outwardly angry about. He paused for a second to think about what else he needed to cover. Then he realized a large portion of her anger was in regards to the treatment of her friends. She protected them above protecting herself and he sat down on the sofa near her feet. "Lita. I didn't threaten her, I asked her not to say anything to you, in fact she threatened me, saying if I didn't tell you, then she would. I promised I would, eventually, so she said she would wait. She didn't want me hurting you, and she was happy that you learned my real name last time we had a day outing. I was actually going to tell you the truth that following night when she cut in and sent you off back to your family's home. She said she didn't want to be there for that revelation and I've been trying to find an in again to that conversation every since. I didn't want you to find out from someone else, I wanted it to come from me." Serena was only looking at him, waiting for him to continue, and he suspected that she thought more of her friends were being kept under his thumb. "The only one I even alluded to with a threat was Setsuna. Everybody else has threatened me to tell you or they would, you have a merry band of followers who'd go to great lengths to protect you. Haruka doesn't know, or if he did, he hasn't said anything to me. I don't know any others except the rest of the gypsies and only Tamas seemed aware of who I was. That's why he kept calling me Prince Charming that night."

Serena's face twisted into a wry amusement, in reflection over her friend's antics. Then it shut down again as she didn't want to give him false hope. "I want to go home." She finally announced. "I need time to think about this. You cannot expect me to forgive you right away for keeping such a large secret from me. Something that matters this much."

Endymion bowed his head. "I suspected as much. I shall bring you home and I will come to our meeting place tomorrow."

"No." Serena disagreed. "Not tomorrow night. I don't want you waiting for me in vain." She hesitated and then spoke again. "Come in two nights time, I will have made a decision then."

Endymion knew that this was not going to bode well for him and he hoped that he hadn't ruined something so precious with her because he had waited too long to tell her. He always knew it would get out eventually and he really did want it to be from him. He never should have brought her here now, but with her head injury there was no where else he would have taken her to. "When the doctor has decided that you're able to be brought back, I will tell my head guard to take you home."

"Thank you, I... respect that." Serena looked away from him and her gaze fastened onto her hands. She fought back the anger that wanted to well up, not at him, but at the situation. She also pushed back the tears that welled at the idea that someone else was going to take her home. "But-" Her voice was a strangle as he stood. "I would prefer it if you would."

Endymion's heart rejoiced at the notion. She might be upset with him, but she didn't want to give up even that much with him. It might be a cruel trick to play on him if in a few days time she decided that she couldn't forgive this and told him to stay out of her life. He would take whatever time she gave him. "I will be back shortly, and see if you are able to go home."

Endymion left and went in search of the doctor. Serena buried her face in her hands and refused to cry now. She was in shock still, he was the Prince. The bloody, blasted Prince that she had feared would send their country into a tailspin. How could such a man as the man she knew be guilty of so many negative images? She tried to recollect how she knew what she knew about him and a lot of it was hearsay from servants or her family or people in town. Nothing was concrete or substantial. In fact he wasn't around for a lot of the decision to be made, and that's why he was thought to be such a horrible prodigy, he wasn't interested in his people or Kingdom. He was too busy attempting to run away or find his next girl and do whatever rather than take charge or even listen to what was going on.

Serena couldn't connect that with the man she had known for this last month or so. _He_ while not entirely honest or forthcoming on details was straightforward and more caring than anyone she really knew. He cared about her, he cared about Lita, and he even cared about the gypsies once they were no longer trying to kill him. He cared greatly about his horse and that creature loved him back, had to, no horse would be so well behaved and defensive of its master if they were not in a loving relationship.

When Endymion came and announced they could go, Serena followed him out to said horse and the beast came up and greeted him playfully. Serena watched it with tender eyes, knowing so much more about the man and his feelings for her than she had even earlier in the day. He'd never put it into so many words. She sat behind him on the ride home and she placed her arms around him and her head against his back and they practically moved as one as they galloped through the town, the hills and then the woods until finally they were at Haruka's.

The man that was practically like a brother came out but waited a fair distance away as Endymion helped her off the horse, it was too great of a distance for her to manage on her own, and he looked down at her with hurt eyes. "I shall wait for your verdict and be here in two days time to hear the decision. Please take care Serenity until I can see you again." His fingers grazed her jaw and she looked away. He sighed before he took off again. Her arms were crossed over her chest and it hurt her heart with every strike of the hooves against the ground as he left her as if they were a sledgehammer against her chest and soon she couldn't hear it any longer.

Haruka had a cloak in his hands as he came up to her and wrapped her in it. Serena turned to him and he pulled her into his arms and she couldn't help it, she started crying. Haruka held her out there for a long time until finally she could control her tears and wiped at her face. "Did he do something?" Haruka's voice was dark and threatening and she shook her head. "What happened?"

"I found out who he really was today."

"Oh." Haruka's reaction surprised her and she looked up to see him looking at her quizzically. He spoke when he realized she was wondering about it. "Er, I always knew, thought you did too. He's not that bad of a guy. He stopped by sometime last year with his parents, I think you were out at the lake and he actually came to talk to me. I doubt he remembers that, but he was very down to earth and he didn't treat me like I was a subject and he was my lord, but as just two guys. I know that's not important in the long scheme of things and I know you have a list against him for other things, but to me that was refreshing and I had a new respect for him."

Serena filed that away, it was another perspective on the Prince and she would take these next two days to look, listen and think about him with new eyes. Both of them, the Prince and the man and she would be ready when she saw him next. She just forgot one little detail... it was tiny and insignificant really... Beryl.

* * *

><p>EAN: So... the cat's out of the bag. How did we like it? I've been accused that things resolve too quickly in other stories, so in this one, it's not going to be so easy. Ha! We'll pick up where we've left off somewhat in the next chapter.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

AN: I'd like to say that I really appreciate all the reviews you are leaving for me. You appreciate quick updates, I appreciate the reviews! Win-win for us, no? Please keep it up and I will try to as well!

* * *

><p>Avoiding Lita the next day was like trying to set fire to the rain and eventually Serena just gave up. Lita finally cornered her just as everybody else was going to bed. "What is the deal? You've been quiet, and refuse to look at me all day and every time I walk into a room, you're just slipping out of it. If I was a suspicious person, I'd think you were angry with me! But what could I have done?"<p>

Serena looked up at her friend with pain filled eyes. "I can't believe you didn't tell me the truth the second you met him!"

Lita looked at Serena for a long time, things slowly clicking into place and she sagged against the kitchen work table. "So he told you after all?" She shook her head. "It wasn't as easy as that. I knew you'd be angry at him and I also saw you developing feelings for him. Then you were ill and it wasn't the right time to tell you at all. He also asked me not to, and when the Prince asks you something, you obey, even if it isn't an order."

"He told me you stopped him from telling me once."

"It was right after you both shared your true names, and I felt it was too early, too heavy on the deceiving end of things to compound the two things together. I was actually very surprised you didn't figure it out when he told you the name."

Serena could never remain angry at Lita and she really wasn't to begin with, but she needed someone to take it out on when he wasn't around to do it to. At this time, she was glad that she had delayed the meeting with him for the next night, she might throw more words at him that she didn't really mean and might destroy whatever they had. But in another way too she was sad, she wanted to see him again, wanted to see him whenever she possibly could. "I think I always knew, or at least was beginning to suspect so, there's be little things here and there that popped up and I would think that the two sounded very familiar. It really should have been a red flag when he told me about his parents. I was lying to myself about his identity and it had to be forced down my throat and told to me straight up before I would have believed it. I even teased him about being a prince before and not really seeing it, but other times I've thought he sure acted royal." Serena shook her head. "I really have no idea what to do."

Lita patted Serena on the shoulder. "You'll figure it out, but sit, and we'll talk for a bit." Lita sat on the table and Serena took the bench so they were close and looking at each other. "If he wasn't the Prince, would it matter? Would you still have strong feelings for him if he was the next in line?"

"It wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't, no, but that's the impression I was under since the beginning."

"Is it really so bad that he is? I know, reputation and all that, but disregard all of that, and just think about Endymion. Is it the title you're against or the man that you thought the Prince was?"

"The reputation and disinterest in his country." Serena acknowledged. "If this was the man that I heard was the Prince, I would have been pleased to meet him."

"He's not all sunshine and daisies." Lita warned. "He does have a bite."

"I kind of even like that." Serena rested her cheek on Lita's knee. "He wouldn't be a good ruler if he didn't have an edge."

"He's been doing a lot of good in the community since the two of you met." Lita announced. "Were you aware of that?" Serena responded negatively. "He really has, I was just talking to Michiru the other day about it. You have been a strong influence on him and you didn't tell him to do anything."

Serena mulled that one over and turned her head to look up at Lita. "Endymion would make a good king, I just don't understand how he's made such a horrible prince."

"Now that its out in the open, you can learn how, but you can't if you break it off with him." Lita ran her hand soothingly through Serena's hair. "Do you want to cut ties with him? Is the reputation more important than the man you know?"

"No." Serena sighed heavily. "It's just not that easy. He lied to me and it wasn't a small lie like a name but a big one that affects everyone in this Kingdom. If I stay with him to the very end, then I'm the one affecting the Kingdom as well. I don't know if I can handle that kind of pressure. I have a life that I was planning, ones with dreams of travel and freedom, I won't have that with him."

"You are a very dumb girl sometimes." Lita tsked and Serena's head popped up at that. "You will have more freedom and travel than you know what to do with. Look at him, he's running around with you at every turn. Sure it will be a different freedom than you imagined, but it'll still be freedom. Also they travel all the time to different places, being the rulers you'd get to go more often until you have kids that could do it instead. That is if I'm not getting ahead of you again."

Serena put her head back on Lita's knee and a few tears slipped out, some were in frustration. "I wish he'd trusted me enough to tell me. I found out from Artemis."

"He was, I promise you that, if I hadn't gotten in the way. Did you say Artemis?" Lita felt Serena's head move against her leg and Lita felt pleased. "Does he want to come back?"

"He's found love with a woman in the castle." Serena explained. "So, no."

"I'm sure he's loving it there too, all the different things he can do with that large of a budget. I just wish I could see him again, he was like a second father to me too, or rather third."

"I'm sure in time you'll get to see him again. They did want to bring you with when... oh crap." Serena just realized what she had been missing. Lita too seemed to realize it and they looked at each other in horror for a second before both started laughing. Neither could see Endymion really falling for Beryl's charms. "Oh dear, if he _does_ then I don't care what my decision will be tomorrow evening, that's just a major deal breaker right there."

Lita couldn't help but agree. "It's a something breaker, and I assure you, if you don't do it, I'll be the one doing the breaking. I won't care if I'm beheaded after it or not."

"Oh don't you dare, if things go south for me, I don't want you leaving my side!" Serena was only joking but Lita hadn't been planning on going anywhere.

Lita soothed Serena's hair down and smiled gently at her younger friend. "I'm behind whatever you decide, but if it were me, I'd give it more time, you never know, you might fall out of love with him naturally and you won't be so broken up about it then."

"Who said I was-" Serena couldn't finish the sentence because Lita was looking at her knowingly and Serena had known it to be true for quite some time now. Lita leaned down and kissed Serena on the forehead.

"I will see you in the morning." Lita knew that Serena had some more thinking to do, and it wouldn't end tonight.

"To think I had a dream about you just before I found out the truth." Serena laughed. "I dreamed that you and he were in a textbook picturesque story and it was you on the mysterious man's arm, I even had a vision of him as Endymion's guard. Both of you were in jewels and crowns and it was a beautiful union."

Lita laughed heartily. "I'm pleased then that the fantasy didn't last long. I'm even less equipped with being a Queen than you are. Good night, don't stay up worrying about it too long." Then with a response in the positive, Lita headed upstairs to bed.

Serena fell asleep on that bench near the fire, still fretting over what she would decide, and woke with the knowledge that no matter what it was, it would be the right one. It might not be right maybe years down the line, for now though, it would have to do, as it was the one that settled with her the best, and was listening to Serena's gut instinct.

It was a long day and she was a jumble of nerves as she waited to deliver her sentence to Endymion, and she had an idea that whatever she was feeling, it was worse for him, not being able to control the situation and having to abide by whatever she said.

She couldn't wait until the sun went down and as she finished up with the dishes, she looked over at Lita, the others were off doing whatever it was they did before going to bed, some even went out to town to see their men before coming back to sleep and work the next day. Lita and some of the men had to kick visitors out before. Tonight was free from any complications and Lita sent Serena on her way alone, knowing that this was a private matter. Serena wouldn't tell Lita her decision, not until she told Endymion, who deserved to hear it first.

Serena bundled up as the wind had kicked up making it colder though the temperature itself wasn't too bad. Tonight she cut through the woods, following the well worn path that she knew to the area she'd find him.

When she arrived he was waiting for her, sitting and staring into the fire, a wretched look was on his face as if he was waiting for his death and her heart squeezed at putting it there. She firmed her resolve and came out into the light cast by the flames which were dancing faster than normal and its reach further.

Endymion jumped to his feet and took three steps towards her before he stopped just as suddenly and waited for her to break the silence. She did with a swallow and she fought down the temptation to run to him. "I thought it over, it was a hard decision, but one that I am happy with. You're not off the hook, I will expect complete disclosure from you from now on with whatever I ask of you. I will not give you that in return."

His face had slowly brightened as he understood what she meant and he nodded. "I can handle that."

"I am angry with you, but it was the worse feeling I had these last two nights, knowing I was going to bed without having resolved things with you. I felt betrayed by the knowledge, but I have come to realize that it wasn't you that was betraying me but what I perceived as the man who held such a reputation, that man wasn't you and if he wasn't you, then he could not have existed to betray me."

"I am not that man, or rather if I ever was him, he disappeared the moment he met you." Serena could believe that announcement and she came forward then, sprinting into his arms and he held her there, doing nothing but holding her tightly, he had been so afraid that this would never be again, and so he took it all in. "I promise you Serenity, I will never be a man worthy of those reputations again. You deserve someone better, and I will be a person you deserve."

Serena held him tightly and nodded against his chest. "I know that, that's why I have decided to keep you. I promise to be a woman that deserves the man you're trying to be. One thing that I'm not sure about right now, after retaining that knowledge about you, is how do I treat you now?"

"The same way you have always treated me. No matter what else changes in our lives, I never want you to treat me anything other than the way you have."

"I can handle that." Serena promised and she stood on one of the logs so she was eye level with him. "Now kiss me Prince." He complied with a grin across his features.

They talked that night, talked like they never talked before, but still somewhat the same. They discussed things that both had shied away from, had thought it best to leave for another time. She called him on some of his ideas and he told her that hers were unfounded and too far-fetched to be conceivable. They also laughed and laughed hard and through it all, they were always touching somehow, adverse to the idea of being separate again.

The fire kept their bodies warm, but they warmed each others' hearts.

When it was time to separate for the last few hours before dawn rose, he entreated her to meet him again in the afternoon, but she had to turn him away. "I cannot, but I will be here again tomorrow night, like always."

"I will be happy to see you then. Oh and tell Lita that she's always welcome. She has been a good friend to us both." His hand grazed the side of her face before it was entrenched in her hair and he was tilting her head back so he could kiss her properly goodnight.

Serena returned the kiss just as fiercely and was panting by the time they were apart. "Good night." She disappeared back into the tree line and then returned home, knowing that the stupid grin on her face was the same as the one she had left on his.

–

So many nights had passed, Lita joined sometimes, and didn't during others. Lita respected the Prince to keep his word now and trusted Serena, maybe a bit too much, to say no if he didn't. Serena was happier and happier with each day that passed and except for where Serena truly lived and what all of that meant, there were no secrets between them any longer.

Serena had forgotten what else she had wanted from the Royal family and even her situation with her family was bearable. If the family noticed a change in her attitude, they didn't comment, probably too self-involved in their own lives to care. In fact, they were even treating the servants decently and Serena didn't have to step in one foot to reprimand them and remind them of their little chat. It was a perfect two months and it was coming up to the point that in a day's time she would be seeing Endymion for yet another time in the day. This would be their sixth adventure out and each time they went somewhere else, sometimes to a place new to both of them.

Then that day, Beryl came home, slamming the front door behind her and Serena vaguely wondered what happened to that servant. Beryl was probably upon it before the servant could come down and help out. Then a scream erupted from the tall woman and even her family popped their heads out to see what the matter was instead of keeping to their own business.

Serena momentarily wondered about Count Ali and Ann, but that was overridden by the fact that her eldest stepsister was in a dire mood that she hadn't seen too often.

"I was invited to the castle for a luncheon with some of the girls desiring to be selected for Queen that the Prince's mother had organized but then today I found out that it was canceled! It was planned _months _ago. There was no word on why it was rescinded but I have a strong feeling that he's out with his floozie tomorrow! I have half a mind to follow him and see who this girl is that has managed to steal his attention away from me!"

Serena ducked back into the kitchen before her face gave her away. To think that Beryl had any merit in her words! Beryl was just blowing smoke up her own skirt and thinking that she was more valued than she was. Though even Ann had said that the Prince had spent more time with Beryl than with her... alas, but Serena could not think that way, it was very early on, when they were still talking about being just friends and he was a prince, he had to be charming, and Beryl was a very beautiful woman. Serena knew nothing had happened, or else she would have heard about it. Though Beryl had interests before and Esme was always unaware that her daughter wasn't quite so pure as her skin suggested. Serena wondered if Beryl could go on about the attention but be hiding something more?

Serena shook her head, this was Endymion she was thinking about and he had promised he'd been uninterested in any girl since the two of them had met. She believed him and until she heard otherwise, she would continue to believe him. She wouldn't be throwing doubts into her own mind when there wasn't anything to even remotely suggest it.

Lita threw her a curious glance at the look upon her face and she worked to rearrange it. Trying to be as covert as possible, she explained how the Prince had canceled his bridal brunch or rather his mother had when he informed her that he was unable to attend. The Queen, having not met Serena, still thought it was wise to keep his options open in case something happened. He didn't have to love the woman, just be able to tolerate her.

Endymion had explained it all to her the next day when she asked about it and they were making their way carefully along a cliff face, sadly not on Serena's waterfalls but Endymion promised this view was worth it too. Serena was more than willing to join him on this mini-adventure. When they got to the spot he had picked out, she breathed out in amazement. They were high above even the rolling hills that she had grown up on and they could see practically the entire Kingdom from there, or at least it felt like it to Serena, who had never seen most of the Kingdom before. Endymion explained that what they were looking over as the sun set in the distance, casting brilliant colors over the land and sky, was only a small section of it. He even explained what the different areas were called and where they were from the castle. He didn't take the opportunity to ask her which she was from, which pleased her as she might have picked a random one and he'd have known more about it than she would have.

"Beryl wouldn't really follow him, would she?" Lita asked concerned.

Serena laughed. "No, she's not motivated enough to do something like that. Only if she had the opportunity, but I think it'd be really hard to follow him. Esme would likely hire it out, but again, they'd have a hard time keeping up with him or getting to the places that we go to."

–

As time passed and Serenity didn't make any mention of returning home, Endymion was beginning to suspect that Serenity really lived near the castle. She didn't pipe in with any region of the Kingdom that she belonged to when he told her about the areas around them, even the ones they couldn't see, but it was more than that, she knew too much about the areas closest to them to be any kind of visitor.

He didn't mind that she really did leave nearby, and perhaps she really was a noble who had been forced to live with farmers since her father died but he didn't believe that either. She had hidden the true location of where she lived, and he didn't try to find it out without her telling him, but he did wish she would trust him and tell him. He began to suspect that she was afraid of who she lived with. She didn't talk about them other than the few times early on and even then she had practically jumped over them as if they didn't exist.

He knew she was nobility and had to be in a bad type of situation. He wanted to help her, but if she wouldn't tell him anything, he couldn't. He had made casual references to her staying on and she had agreed too easily without thinking about talking to who she had made a temporary home with, but he was happy that she remained and that she wanted to be there with him. He wanted to push her on what she kept hidden, but when the time was right, she'd share. He just didn't know how she could avoid court for so long. He wanted to bring her with him and show her off to the world, and do everything with her, but she kept refusing.

If she had come to court easily though, he wasn't sure if she could handle being picked apart by the other ladies, not that they'd find too much wrong with her, only things that were actually a compliment. He also liked that their private moments were truly that, only three people actually knew of them. He had told his mother than he had found the girl he was going to marry and he didn't want her pressing into it, or trying to set him up with anyone else, but while she backed off, she didn't quit. She wanted to make sure that there was a backup plan and that he was married off before the next snow season. She was also pressing hard for grand-babies and was evaluating each girl for their potential for offspring. Endymion rolled his eyes at the thought of his mother and shared his annoyance with Serena.

She was a good sport about it, laughing with him and never trying to give him advice. He couldn't help but stare at her every time he was in her presence, even when she caught his attention, he couldn't look away, and he loved it when she blushed like that. He loved everything about her, loved the energy she had for even the small things, loved how she loved with all of her being and loved almost everything. It was a lot of love that she gave, and he was surprised that she never ran out. The words came easily to his own head these days and he never wanted to deny it, but she didn't speak the words out loud and he didn't either, he didn't want to scare her off. He also didn't know if she was waiting for him to be the first one to say it or if he was just scared himself about being the first one to break and admit exactly how deep their feelings ran. Sometimes he wondered if she actually felt the same way towards him and all he had to do was look into her eyes and know it was the same.

He kissed her then, he couldn't help it, she was talking and wasn't even facing her, and suddenly his mouth was over hers, hot and heavy and a little moist. She returned it, but when he pulled away, she grinned up at him. "Was that a suggestion to shut up?"

The tease caused him to groan and dragged her up against him again, it was almost unbearable at times. He wasn't used to waiting for a woman he felt even an ounce of this passion for, he hadn't known that he could feel so strongly towards a woman until he met her, and she was the one he had to wait for. She was like a drug and each time he had her in his hands, he just wanted more of her and each time he had to part it was like he was worse off. Some would say he shouldn't have any part of her at all anymore, that it wasn't healthy, but she was a good kind of drug. Even though he felt her distance stronger each time, the way she infiltrated his system made him a stronger and better person and those effects lasted long enough until he could see her again.

Serenity was laughing at him now as he managed to pull away again. "I think it really was. But how am I to occupy my mouth now?"

This time it was her initiating it and he loved that about her too. She wasn't afraid to take from him what she wanted. She wasn't intimidated by his title or what he could do with it, she loved the man, even after the title had been revealed and she had hated it, but still the man had been her draw back. Endymion wished he could have taken her up to the court the first day he saw her in his arms in the woods and told them all that this was their new princess, although if he had been able to do such a thing, she wouldn't have been seen that day, or even that week, hell he wasn't even sure if she'd have made it out of his apartments that entire month.

He felt himself growing more aroused and if he didn't get away from her now, he wasn't sure that he'd be able to hide it from her with such close proximity. So he ripped his face away and took a step back, so she wouldn't look down and yet it wouldn't be in harms way of touching her either. That might scare her off if it was too early. He was breathing heavily but so was she. "I think we better cool it." He kissed her cheeks and nose and she looked so confused and a little hurt that he did it all over again. If she pulled full disclosure on him, something she hadn't done for at least a month now, he'd just angle her head down and let her see what she did to the man, not the title.

She swatted him away playfully. "That tickles." Her nose scrunched up and she was shining brightly once more, her good cheer radiating through her like an essence.

"I'm sorry, Serenity, what were you saying before I so rudely interrupted you? I swear I normally listen intently but I was swallowed up by the intense need to kiss you then."

"It is fine. Never deny that need." She actually meant it, he could tell and he didn't deny it then and kissed her one more time, but refusing to allow it to get as intense. "I honestly can't remember what I was saying." Serenity finally told him when she could get her thoughts organized again.

He liked that he had the same effect on her as she did on him.

Serenity shook her head. "Come on then, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Endymion really couldn't remember either what he felt was so important to tell her or ask her or discuss with her. He was just as bad as she was after a kiss. "I forgot. It will come to me again eventually, and it will be then that I will interrupt you once more."

The day ended too quickly for him and when he brought her home, he was loath to let her out of his sight. He didn't get to see her home, but he promised himself, as the next time was his choice again, that she would come and see his properly. He knew she was nervous to be seen outside of her family's grounds, and he would ensure that nothing happened, that nobody asked about her, or if they did, they'd be asking others that had no idea.

–

When Endymion returned home that night, he went to stop my his mother's to talk to her, but she was holding a 'private' meeting with an ambassador from England. "Tell the King that I will not make guarantees, but I would like for my son to be joined with his eldest daughter if what the Prince has going on is not a success."

"Madam, the King wishes to marry off first his son, and then he would work on his daughters."

"His _son_ is barely five years old. His oldest daughter is getting to be an age that she will no longer have marriage prospects if he doesn't act on it soon. I will not accept any other female from that line, I want the daughter of my cousin."

"I will see what I can do. He will be angry if this falls through."

"It is not a guarantee, my son believes himself to be in love with a maiden of the Kingdom and when he opens his eyes, he will see that it is sometimes best to wed the same status, even if there is no love there."

Endymion's temper rose and he would have gone in there and rudely corrected his mother, but he held back. She was a wife to a man through the same type of arrangements, at least she was giving it a chance for him, no matter how slim and it wasn't much of one, as she was making back up plans. Endymion walked away from his mother's rooms and his mother. If he could convince Serenity, he would have her run away with him, but he knew she'd never go for it. Especially not now, now that she knew who he really was. Before that, maybe she would have, if it was done right.

–

Serena danced into the kitchen and froze as she encountered Ann, not Lita there. She gulped, this might be bad. "Where were you just now?"

The sun had only been down for an hour or two, so she was still in line with a proper return. "I had the day off." Serena hedged trying to stamp down on the attitude that wanted to rise up in her.

"Where have you come from?"

"The city, I was meeting with a friend."

"A _boy_ friend?" Ann was obviously thinking Haruka and Serena rolled her eyes.

"No. I was seeing a girl I had been friends with since I was little."

"Mother won't like that, you hanging out with anyone of that status." Ann chided, her own eyes were brown and they were disapproving of Serena's behavior herself.

"That status is my status and its not like I can't have friends. I am only helping out around here, this is not who I am. When I'm old enough to reclaim all that I've lost, then I will be happy to have kept my friendships with people of all statuses." Serena didn't need to explain herself, she could have just walked off and left it at that, but Ann had stuck her nose in it, and Serena wasn't afraid to speak her mind.

Ann snorted. "When you reclaim it all? When? When you're an old maid, or when Beryl has the Prince on her little finger? She will squash you like the insignificant bug that you are. You are nothing Serena, just a girl who was born to the right family and then had the unfortunate experience of losing it all. If you were not so lucky to have my mother in your life, you would have ended up at an orphanage, treated worse and would be striped of your title with no chance of reclaiming it. You should be thanking mother every chance you get instead of throwing around these accusations and having these tantrums."

Serena rose to her full height, regardless that it wasn't much and she opened her mouth to snap at Ann, to put her in her place, properly once and for all and explain to her how disillusioned she was being. However, at the last moment Serena settled back onto her heels and smiled winningly at Ann. "Dear Antonia, if only you could realize it on your own someday. I would have been fine, no matter where I ended up, I had a strong pair of role models during my most informative years. You had no such luck and you will always be dreadfully unhappy. At least you can be comforted by the fact that you will be happier than the other two. Good night." She smiled sweetly again and walked off.

Lita was waiting for her on the steps and she stood when she saw Serena. "Sorry, she came into the kitchen and ordered me out. I think she's eating again." Serena nodded, that wasn't news to her and she was slightly surprised by that, Ann had actually stopped for a month or two after meeting Count Ali. "Did you have a good day?" Lita hadn't been around for the day the day before and Serena wondered where she had gone off, because she was asleep when Serena turned in the night before.

"I did, I am more interested in yours."

"I shall tell you about it someday, but it wasn't anything exciting. I just took the time off to get away from here for a little while. I love this place, but a change of scenery is nice sometimes."

–

EAN: Not to fear my lovely readers if there is a spacing issue between chapters, I have it all roughly mapped out in my head and we will finish this, this year! I guarantee!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Endymion sat through a boring court meeting, a few of the nobles were having heated dialogue about the shares of the food going out this year. The harvest had been tough on everybody, but there was plenty to last the rest of the winter and soon spring would be upon them and all would have a new produce to fill their bellies with. He just couldn't understand why he was listening to all of this. These nobles had their families, small in numbers, but made up for by having to provide as well for the servants. Those very servants though at most of these homes had gathered enough for each family. The ones that were being targeted though were the ones that were selling their wares. The ones targeted were the farmers who had a lot of mouths to feed without having people to help them. The farmers had large families and if one of them was hungry, it was on that family. In the noble's household, if one of the servants was hungry, then the servant could leave and find work elsewhere, some place else that would pay for their keep in goods if not money.

"I think we should make the farmers lower their costs for food. They should know that such a poor year we all have to work together to help support the nation." The Queen was saying and Endymion looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"It is not the farmer's fault that the weather acted the way they did. This is a perfect opportunity for them to raise funds so they can expand on their produce for next year. Supply is short, but not too short that the nobles can't pay fair prices for it. If the farmers were hungry, we would not tell the nobles to give up their food for the farmers."

"We should hope that the nobles would be kind in heart to give without being told. These peasants don't understand that."

"I think the peasants who have nothing but share anyways are the ones that understand better. They are not filled with greed, but can try and give what they can, they should not be forced to do what comes naturally to all."

The Queen looked on her son with amazed eyes before she turned from him impressed. "You have heard your future king speak, he has made an interesting case, his decision stands. You just have to pay more for the food this year, and less for it next year." The Queen's lips quirked up on the side. "Besides, we can always get your money back through taxes if we have to."

Endymion rolled his eyes, more treasure for her. The wealth just circulated, and if it weren't for a few greedy people it would happen on its own and there wouldn't be a need for someone to oversee that it happened the way it should. He looked out over the court and groaned softly, this was going to last all day. But as soon as this was over, he'd be out riding to where he wanted to so badly be, in Serenity's arms. His eyes lit up at the notion and he called for the next case. This one was about a man who had been in a sporting event with his neighbor and he had been injured. Witnesses came forth, but they all testified that the man who had been injured had a bad temper and it flared often against his neighbor. The neighbor had made a mistake and it wasn't a serious injury. The Queen practically dismissed the case instantly, hearing about what had been the norm and Endymion watched his mother in action. For years she had listened and had spoken softly to her husband in short discussions, but she had only been listened to a handful of times and she had given up on advise. Now she was in charge and she was enjoying it. If it weren't for the fact that she was the first wife, then he would already be handed the reigns of the court. As it were, until he married, she would have complete control. He wondered as she handled court well why she was in such a hurry to hand it off to him. He'd have to ask her about it soon. He wasn't sure if he'd like the answer.

It didn't take as long as he had feared and soon three red haired women were bowing before him. "My dear Queen and Prince, I would like to formally invite you to our home for dinner one night in the near future. I know you do not often leave these walls for a meal and not only do I think it would be a nice change, but you have not had food until you have tried our chef's." The mother and brightest locked of the three women spoke. This was not uncommon, not all letters were able to be responded to fast enough or as positively as the invitee would like. This was a way to make the Royal family say yes, especially when it was so open ended and there was no way to say they had something planned, it made them plan it on the spot.

It was a risk to force the Royals' hand in something like this, but it was usually factored carefully before being so boldly acted upon. The Queen smiled slightly. "This Endymion is a girl I have been discussing policies with at great length. We do not always agree, do we dear?" Beryl lifted her eyes off the ground and looked at the Queen, she smiled charmingly in response and shook her head no. "That is true enough, but she is entertaining enough and she doesn't back down from her ideals, though she no longer tries to dissuade me from mine, knowing it is a rare person who could make me see differently once I have made my mind up about something. I would be pleased to accept your invitation. How about the 19th?" She waved at her planner to make sure it was all right and Endymion thought instantly about why that date was familiar.

"Mother, that date does not work for me, I have already arranged something."

The Queen waved it off. "It can be moved, can it not? I do not have another date in the near future free myself at that time."

Endymion's jaw ticked, he'd have to bring this up with Serenity tonight, it was short notice, but maybe he could wait one more day. "I will have to check, but I highly doubt it."

"Too bad." The Queen had gotten their agreement that date would please them and they left. She smiled at Endymion once they were gone. "At least this is a potential girl that I can actually meet."

Endymion knew that she was trying to push all of his buttons and he sat through the last two meetings with members of the court before he was finally able to go. He got on his horse and rode faster than usual, taking his frustration out on it, before he saw Serenity and feared he would take it out on her. Moreover his worry was unfounded, for when he arrived, she zapped any anger he held straight out of him. He pulled her into his arms and whatever lingered was poured into his kiss with her. Lita coughed and he didn't realize the tall shapely brunette had joined them this night.

"My mother has been trying to outmaneuver me today." He explained when Serenity correctly identified the mood and probable cause. "She wants to go to a member of the court's house the day that I promised I would spend with you. Is it possible that we could push it back a day?"

Serenity sat between him and Lita today and she shook her head. "That's not probably going to be possible." Serenity was pulled towards Lita and the brunette whispered in her ear something and Serenity turned away from him to whisper something back before she turned back to him and smiled. "If it is not a problem, I could do it the day before."

"That sounds perfect." Endymion was now pleased that it had after all worked out and somehow Lita had made it possible or had come up with the solution. "Thanks Lita."

"Don't worry about it. Actually do, it is a great favor I am giving Serena and if I need something from you in the future, I hope that you will listen and act upon it."

"If it is in my power to do so, I will."

Lita's head lowered as she accepted his half promise, she knew that it would rather depend on what _she_ a servant was asking of him and really, her favor for him wasn't _so _great either and he'd never find out what she did for Serenity this night.

Endymion hauled Serenity to his side and just held her, doing exactly what he wanted for the last however many hours he had thought thinking about being with her again. He was really getting soapy, he needed to cut this out, this need just to be next to her was a little disconcerning, wasn't it? But somehow, he couldn't muster up the effort to care.

She never asked him what his mother wanted him to do that day instead. For that it pleased him a little, and gave him an opportunity to surprise her and yet still remain distant from her like she wanted.

–

The day came which Endymion was rather excited about. Not even his mother knew what he had planned for Serenity. He picked her up and then rode back the way he had just came. He brought her passed the guards and they bowed to the Prince and looked upon her and he knew they wouldn't forget her face any time soon if the awed looks were anything to judge by.

He helped her down at the stables and introduced her to all of the horses there. Then took her about the grounds and even though it was just the start of spring, flowers were starting to bud along the branches and leaves were starting to unfurl. She was amazed by everything he showed her and even the work that Artemis did that he could do with all of the resources. Endymion even invited Artemis and Luna to join them in the garden and along the fountain.

Luna with her long dark curls as black if not blacker than his own hair brushed the bench as she turned towards Serenity. The two had hit it off well, and he had never seen Luna take to any female at all, and especially not as well as she did with Serenity. The only female she tolerated with his mother and that was only because of her position, but Endymion was amazed to see the bonding happen between these two. Luna leaned in to conspire with Serenity about something and the girl his eyes kept straying to giggled in return.

"Not any man could make Serenity fall like you have." Artemis was saying to him and Endymion turned his attention to the man that was as far from looks to Luna as Endymion and Serenity were, however Artemis was even blonder than Serenity to the point he thought the man was actually graying but it wasn't quite right. "I am sorry my Prince, if I have spoken out of turn. She is precious to me, and it appears to Luna as well."

"Is it all natural or is it because Luna knows how important Serenity is to you?"

"Mostly I think it is natural, but some of it might be because I speak of her and some of the girls that I worked with at length. My other favorite is another girl that I looked upon as a daughter. Her name is-"

"Let me guess." Endymion interrupted with a smile. "Lita?"

"How did you know?"

"I have had the pleasure in meeting that brassy young cook. She sure isn't shy when it comes to Serenity. There have been a few times where her refusal to mince words have hit hard."

Artemis laughed and the two girls turned from each other to look at them men for a moment before they smiled and returned to whatever they were talking about. Serenity's eyes frequently darted towards Endymion while Luna's serene smile was infected with amusement and her eyes too looked over at Artemis with frequency. "I do believe they are sharing secrets about us."

"Let them. I hold no secrets from her." Endymion leaned back and angled towards the sun, glad that it was out once more and he didn't have to worry about the chill any longer. That didn't mean snow was off the table, but he hoped it would obey and not come back for several more months.

"I hope that is true. She is and always was a very open child."

"When did you leave the service of her family?" Endymion was curious to learn what they were like, and if Serenity wouldn't tell him-

"A while back. Shortly after her father died. I hated to go, but my services were no longer necessary." Endymion nodded, he could understand that. "And Lita? Other than giving you a hard time, how is she doing? I miss not seeing her face around my garden, she was good at getting the plants to grow. I teased her that she could often do my job for me and probably do a better one at that."

"Then why have we hired you on and not her?" Endymion teased the man. "But she's great, a little tired I think, Serenity is too." Endymion caught sight of someone watching them and he turned to look at the man and he straightened up, about to go over to his teacher but the man with one last long look at Serenity and Luna disappeared.

"Who was that?" Serenity asked, coming up behind him and stopping at his elbow.

"Count Ali." Endymion responded, turning to her and smiling down, but not touching, not with this type of audience. "He's my flute instructor. Actually he's taught me how to play all the instruments but the flute is his passion and it frustrates him that it is the one that I cannot pick up with ease."

"You're perfect at all the instruments too?" Serenity half gasped and he wanted to poke her but he couldn't right now, she'd get all the punishment for her behavior later. "I'm not surprised."

"It's not because it was easy at first, but years of practice every day and not being able to do anything else causes that to happen, the others after the first few became easier."

They forgot all about Count Ali as Serenity started teasing him about all the other things he was perfect at and by half way through the list, he had a blush that was visible even through his darker skin tone. "I can't believe you made him blush, he's never been so self-conscious in his life. Always so aware of his talents and disregarding them. I don't think anyone's ever brought them all to his attention before in quite such a manner." Luna was pleased. "There is hope yet for you my Prince!"

"Hope how?"

"That you're a real boy." Luna was only teasing, having practically raised him herself, she knew how sweet he could really be and had seen his progression into such a dark corner that she didn't have any hope he'd come out of it. Luna looked at Serenity appraisingly and could see what had drawn the man to her.

"Har, har har." Endymion grounded out. "This doesn't mean that I will be any more willing to go to my lessons tomorrow as I was today or the day before." He didn't have too many lessons these days and usually he got out of them because he was out of the castle's grounds before she could grab him and badger him into going. These days it was all about meetings and applying what he had learned through the years. "I also think that means we've been spending too much time with you. Serenity?" He offered her his arm and before Serenity took it, Luna leaned forward and hugged her.

It surprised all that were viewing, and even Luna herself. "Thank you and don't ever change." Luna whispered to the girl.

Serenity was confused as Luna left her and went over to Artemis and nudged him that it was time that they went as well. Serenity wrapped her arm in Endymion's and then her other hand came up to rest on it as well. "What was that about?" Endymion asked after Artemis bowed to Endymion and then kissed Serenity's cheek. "What did Luna say to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Serenity responded, though he could see that she was warmed by whatever sentiments that Luna told her, so he knew it couldn't be anything bad. If this was the way all the people reacted to her, maybe he didn't have to worry about such a tender girl being in front of them all.

"Ready to see more of the castle?"

"There's _more_?" Serenity's eyes grew wide. She'd been here twice before, but she never imagined it to be this large. Three of her homesteads could fit into what she had seen already.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Serenity laughed, but he was telling her the truth and she soon found that out.

"Ok ow." She managed to complain once they were walking back. "I don't think I've ever walked so much in my life and have gone nowhere but inside all those walls. Are you sure we weren't just walking through a maze and in circles?"

"Nope, this is my home, something I have to navigate every day of my life and usually under time constraints."

"I will never give you a hard time again for being late." She promised.

Endymion laughed at her words. "When have I been late recently?" It was true, it was very rare for him to be late, in fact, he was often there long before she was.

"Ok fine, but if you are, I won't complain!" She gasped as she was suddenly in the air, she never got used to how easy it was for him to pick her up and toss her onto the horse's back. "Where are we going now?"

"Well there is one area I haven't shown you, and that's because its way in the back, near the castle wall that isn't as well guarded by natural defenses." Endymion swung up behind her and they road around the perimeter but still on the inside of the castle walls and then when they got there again, he helped Serenity back down. He lead her into an armory of sorts. "I told you I would train you, and now seems like the perfect time and this is the perfect place to introduce you to all different weapons."

–

When Serena got home that night she was tired and she was aching from all the hard work that Endymion had put her through. He was relentless for form and precision and when he promised to teach her something well, he wasn't kidding. He was also high on praises as she surprised him with how well she could do first time out and that only made him teach her more and he was harder on her to get it perfect. Serena didn't think she could lift something ever again.

As she walked in, the house was practically sparkling and she frowned, were they having company tomorrow? She looked for Lita, but found her upstairs and sound asleep in bed, in fact all of the beds were already occupied and everyone was sound asleep except for hers. Serena frowned at this as well, it was a lot earlier than most of these girls went to bed, Lita especially. Serena though followed their example as she was sore and she didn't know how much longer she could keep her eyes open and so undressed and slipped into bed and her eyes were closed and she was out the minute her head hit the pillow.

The next day was hell, Serena could barely move as she preformed tasks she didn't know why she was doing and set the table in the middle of the afternoon rather than wait to do it later. Lita was working and she was busy, she had two other girls helping her and she barked at Serena to move when she was accidentally in her way.

Serena had never seen Lita act this way. Lita glanced at the sun's position and then looked nervously over at Serena. Apparently Lita had traded her day with the girl who was supposed to be off tomorrow. All of the servants were a little slow today and Serena couldn't get a reason out of any of them, they were all too nervous to talk. "Go over to Haruka's Serena, see if you can't get some apples from them, I want to make an apple pie."

With a nod, Serena left, not sure if any of the apples had survived this long in the season, but they just might have if stored properly. Serena was just walking up to Haruka's house when she saw a familiar form walking towards it as well. She ducked behind one of the grain buildings and hid, her breath coming fast and hard as she realized she was in her servants clothes and she did not want Endymion to see her like this. He might not understand unless she had a chance to explain it to him. It just kept slipping her mind, to her it didn't matter and he never came over uninvited or announced to Haruka's.

–

Endymion found out where the three reds lived and he positively lit up as he realized who their neighbor was. He had known something about that before, but he didn't realize how close. He had made the mistake about asking them about Serenity before, and wouldn't again, but that didn't mean he couldn't do something else entirely.

"Mother, I shall meet you at the Inverno's house before dinner time, there is just something I would like to do on my own first."

"You're not going to try and get out of this one as well, are you?" Desideria asked suspiciously.

"No, I shall be there with plenty of time to make it seem perfectly pleasant. I am only going to stop off for a quick moment to talk with a friend along the way."

"That girl?" The Queen wasn't pleased, but Endymion shook his head, she did not live there after all, if he saw her, it was just a pleasant happenstance. Of course he did not tell his mother this. With a small amount of annoyance, the Queen agreed that it was all right, but only if Endymion promised he would not use this as an opportunity to embarrass her again.

So that is where he was just now, walking up the Amada's ground, having his horse wait on the outskirts, it was one thing to walk, another to ride up almost formally. Some of the younger kids came out and bowed to him, they were usually asleep when he was near. Haruka found the commotion and walked right by Serenity, but she pulled him back.

"You have to get him to leave, but he cannot know that I am here like this." She waved to herself. "He cannot know that I'm not staying here either."

"Where could you be?" Haruka asked with an entertained brow raised. She wanted to sock him in the gut for something like that. As it was she glowered up at him. He laughed and patted her on the head. "Ok kitten, for you, I will some how divert him." Serena rolled her eyes but still thanked him. Of course Endymion was not aware of any of this happening outside his view of all the young Amada children asking him a hundred questions, mostly what it was like to be rich and a prince.

Haruka clapped them all away. "You didn't need to do that." Endymion felt sorry that all of them got scared away by their big brother. "They're just curious."

"I know, but I had a feeling you were here not on official matters and wanted to ask something."

"It wasn't so much that. I was hoping I would run into your cousin, Serenity. Is she around?" Endymion hadn't seen her, but that didn't mean she couldn't be.

"No, she went to town, we weren't expecting you."

"I apologize, I was on my way to the Inverno household and I discovered this was on my path there. I thought it a perfect opportunity to surprise her." Endymion refused to be put out by this. "No matter, I will see her on my way back."

"We'd really rather you didn't stop here again without proper warning. You never know, you could come across Serenity completely covered in mud and she and you wouldn't like that."

Endymion's lips quirked at the thought. "I think she'd look beautiful."

"Then I will be sure to toss her into the mud pile the next time you come by." Haruka reassured. "But only if I have proper knowledge of it."

Endymion laughed. "Just tell Serenity... the same as always then."

"I'll be sure to do that." Haruka crossed his arms slightly and leaned against the porch. "Anything else?"

Endymion looked at the tall willowy male and shook his head. "No, I'm sure that's it. Thank you for your help." Endymion held out a hand and Haruka shook it. "I'll see you next time."

"I'm sure." Haruka agreed and he kind of ignored the fact that Endymion had appeared at night the first time he'd seen him recently and with Serenity in his arms. He never did ask how that had come to be, only worried about her. Then Serenity had been so upset by the truth coming out, but he hadn't known where that truth had come from because he wasn't sure where they'd have the opportunity to talk. Haruka was going to get his answers from Serenity tonight before he let her go back to her home. The home that the Invernos had taken over and the place where Endymion would be.

Endymion disappeared over the ridge and Haruka went back to where Serenity was spying and they sank onto the still somewhat cold grass together and Serenity sighed before she went into the long explanation of what was going on. She couldn't go back either, if she did, he would be sure to see her as her place now dictated her to be, serving him.

–

The meal was excellent, absolutely superb, outstanding and above anything he'd ever put in his mouth and chewed on. His mother was quite astounded too and she inquired about the chef. Adelita refused to come up and they kept calling her by the proper name he forgot that she had, only ever hearing it once and it was such a common name as such. He never associated it with the girl he knew as Lita. They said that they couldn't dream of parting with her, but they welcomed the Royal family to dine at theirs as often as they'd like.

There was only one other small snag to the night and it was when dinner had been served, Esmeraude was sharp with the girl and demanding where another was. The girl apologized and said she was no where to be found. Esmeraude had been angry for only a brief second before a smile was plastered upon her face. "It's probably for the best, that girl is such a clumsy creature, she'd have probably spilled the food all over you in her nervousness. She disappears a fair amount, so a change in servers isn't uncommon, but I assumed she would be back today as she'd been gone yesterday as well."

"Such a disgrace." One of his mother's comments. "You should fire her or punish her. Either way she must learn to mind her proper place in this world."

"I have believed so as well, but I do not believe in punishing the poor girls who work for me. There is no other place that would take most of them, and a gentle loving hand is often much better than a whip." Esmeraude explained. "They are coming around, there are less problems now than I had seen before. Just the one girl..."

"If I were you, I'd give her to someone who doesn't know how problematic she can be."

"If you say so, I shall certainly take that into consideration." She shared a pleased look with her daughters. "Do you two agree?"

"Oh yes, she is often pulling my hair, she has no patience or gentleness." Beryl agreed.

"Always mouthing off too." Antonia added. "Just the other day she told me I would never be happy. I think she cursed me, cursed me like a gypsy."

Endymion's brows sank at the slander. His mother was all too pleased to pick up on that. "My son thinks that gypsies should be given a fair chance and only when they show that they cannot be trusted to be kicked out or arrested."

"How dreadful." Antonia gasped. "The unwashed serving us? The servants at least know their place and try hard, and keep themselves as clean as the environment they care for."

Endymion was having a hard time not liking her to an actual ant and was a creature he wished to step on and end its miserable life. He really did not like even her voice. He started to ignore Ant whenever she spoke and turned his attention to her sister, Beryl, the only one in the room that was close to his age and they were only a year apart. "Do you view it the same way?"

Beryl did not answer him for a second, trying to either put her words in the best order to properly showcase her answer, or to find which answer would please him best. Serenity did not need to hesitate to form her answer and it always came out beautifully. "I believe that it is probably the best to give everyone a second chance, they might just surprise you."

Her eyes were talking about something completely different and he inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment on more than just her words. Desideria clapped. "You have found a way for once to put it into perspective. I do agree second chances are desirable, however when they surround themselves with villainous creatures of habit, they will always fall back into it."

Endymion's jaw ticked and Beryl covered his hand with hers. He would have pulled away and said something about it being inappropriate to be so intimate, but Beryl was smiling at him in a conspiratorial fashion and he wondered if she felt the same way about his mother's words. She did not say anything though to correct her better and he allowed the hand to stay.

The night turned out to be a pleasant one, the women were welcoming and had a fair range of topics they could cover with the Royal family without boring them, or rather the Prince as the Queen was of the same gender and could talk at length about things that would have him pulling his hair out.

"Baronessa." His lead guard caught the attention of the hostess. "We regret to inform you that we would like to head out at this time to ensure the safety of our travelers."

"Of course, we would not have it any other way, isn't that right girls?" They each nodded and stood up to curtsy to the Queen and Prince. "We thank you for your time and hope that you had as fond of an occasion as we had. We hope that you would find it to your liking to do this once more."

The Queen smiled happily. "I am sure I can find the time, but in the meantime, I would like to invite you three ladies to a little Spring luncheon that I have with a few of my favorite court women. It is an annual thing, and over the summer I am sure we can work out another dinner with you here. I know I will always be thinking of that wonderful meal we've just had, what about you, Endymion?"

"It was the best meal I have had in my life I believe. I too shall be thinking of it, and of you three in fondness."

Esmeraude smiled, pleased to hear such a compliment from the Prince who had not smiled all evening and looked to not be enjoying himself, but would rather be somewhere else. For such words to come from him was surely a step in the right direction. "As we of you, the company makes any food taste a hundred times better."

The three women curtsied once more by the door and Endymion bowed to both Esmeraude and Ant, but Baronessa Beryl held out her hand for him and already in his bow, he took it and kissed the back of it. "We shall see you again soon."

The Queen left with just a small nod of her head, but she was looking on these three women with excitement that he had not seen from her before.

It was now the middle of February. He almost feared what this next month would bring and what schemes the woman he had thought of as a doormat for his father would strike up. Her passionate Spanish blood was up to something and he knew it couldn't be good for him.

At the steps of the carriage, Desideria turned to him as he helped her up into it, he would go back to his horse and ride it home. "You shall not visit her tonight. I want this meeting with these women to settle across you for an evening to see if it can't break this spell this unknown woman has cast over you."

"I shall not, and there is no spell." Endymion was annoyed that she thought she could control him like that and keep him from Serenity.

"You never know, she might be in league with this gypsy servant and has ensnared you fully."

"She wouldn't even know this gypsy servant." Though that might not be true at all, if anything, they were probably great friends being so close in location. He wondered if said gypsy servant wasn't actually Setsuna. He had no idea where she had gone, but he'd asked Serenity about her shop and Serenity lifted a brow, thinking it was still in the place she had last seen it. He tried proving it to her the day before, but sure enough it was back where it had always been.

He'd check again today on the ride home, since he had to at least pretend to his mother as if he was obeying her wishes. After the conversation with Serenity yesterday, he'd have to take back his affront, for he would be late for the first time in a long time. The shop was not there, and he was wondering if maybe he was just not looking in the right place. Why would it be there only for Serenity and the one day he had gone to it to look for her?

He helped his mother out of the carriage and turned to Endymion before her rooms when he walked her in. "What did you think of the Baronessa and her daughters? I personally do not care for the youngest myself, but she is young and fits her station well enough. Our very own Count Ali has asked me if it would be all right if he were to pursue her. If he was granted permission from her mother, he would be bringing her here. I told him no of course, at least for now, it would be an affront to her older sister if she were to be bypassed."

Endymion didn't even have to answer his mother as she was more than pleased to tell him what he should think. He was beginning to wonder if he didn't care for the wrong parent all these years, it might be why his father disregarded half of what she said, and the other half a language barrier that he was not exposed to, knowing both languages perfectly.

Endymion turned to go to his rooms, but she invited him in and asked him to stay and talk with her for awhile. He had spent more time with her today that he had all year except the time just after his dad died, and he didn't want to talk to _her_ anymore. He kept looking out the window, wishing for the woman to sleep and so he could spend a bit of time with Serenity. But the woman kept talking and kept asking him questions he needed to answer and not one of them was pertinent and couldn't wait until breakfast. The moon shifted along the sky and soon it was too late to go and find Serenity, she'd probably had given up on him and gone to bed long ago. It was much, much too late and when it was so late that it was probably early, his mother, tired but still going strong, finally let him leave and he barely stumbled into his room and all he could do was close his eyes and dream of his blond nymph but in this dream there was another woman too, she had red hair, but he wasn't sure it was a good thing she was there, in fact he called out for Serenity to duck. He didn't know why the two intermixed, they had nothing to do with one another other than his mother's plans for both. That had to be it, there was no other explanation he could rationalize.

* * *

><p>EAN: We <em>almost<em> had an entire chapter in Endy's point of view. Sorry for disappointing, but I had to change it in there... oh snap. I know it was short, but eh, that's how it's got to be.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next few days were hell on Lita. She had the day off right after the debacle with the Royal family and Serena's absence for the entire thing, well almost entire thing, she snuck back in when they were having tea and discussing servant wages and how high they had gotten recently and how it wasn't good, as the price of food to keep them was also higher than normal and if they had to fend for themselves in the real world, then it would be one thing, but being provided for was another entirely. Lita had listened in before heading back to the kitchen to scrub her pots.

Endymion had amazed her by how much he actually supported the servants' side and the farmers' at that. Beryl though was on her A game and she had been pretending the best she could to actually caring about such things and siding with Endymion on almost everything. The way that woman was pandering to his ego was sickening. Endymion though had been responding fairly positively to it and Lita was glad Serena wasn't there to see it, she might have pulled Beryl's hair out unannounced.

"Stay down here." Lita ordered when Serena came in and the girl obeyed, jumping in to help Lita with the pots and that's when Lita knew Serena was well aware who their visitors were. Lita had tried to keep it from her, but Serena didn't seem upset that Endymion was here. That's even why Lita had sent Serena to Haruka's when the timing seemed right. Serena never did bring back the apples. "Why aren't you upset?" Lita finally asked when Serena finished the pot quickly and efficiently and better than Lita's own work.

"I am a little, but he didn't have to tell me he'd be here, he's got no reason to think I would care. As for you, I am slightly miffed, but I understand that too, you were sound asleep last night and there was no time today. I'm annoyed at you that you thought it best to send me to Haruka's, the place that he'd stop in unannounced just so he could have a glimpse of me. Luckily I saw him before he saw me." Serena shook her head in amazement. "I'm surprised his horse didn't come up and bite me from behind. I told Haruka everything and he's coming tonight too, thinking you've slacked on your duty to protect me." Serenity laughed at how big this little impromptu meeting had turned into. Soon all of their friends would be around the campfire and they'd be singing. I wish I had known to avoid the serving bit of it, it would have been easier on the others. Now I only feel bad for missing out on the help that you guys had to do to make this place so nice and then today as well."

"We faired, nobody is annoyed at you other than Esme and she even turned it into a jab at you, so she's pleased as well. For now at any rate."

"Great." Serena rolled her eyes. "Just what I need."

That night had been hell more than for just that reason. With Serena between them, Haruka and Lita walked out to where a fire usually burned brightly but now was as cold as the night air. Lita, Haruka and Serena set out to start it and all sat and chatted and waited. They waited the entire night, Serena had fallen asleep and when Haruka lifted her up to carry her back to his place, she struggled and refused to leave, thinking that Endymion would still come at any minute.

Haruka was glaring daggers at Lita for allowing Serena to get her hopes up like this, to allow any man to hurt her in such a way, but Lita turned her attention to the fire and hoped that its glow would act like a beckon to Endymion and hurry his stride to their side and prove not only Serena right but Lita as well. Lita had put almost as much faith in Endymion as Serena. It was only with dawn's reassuring touch, was Serena able to be convinced that he wasn't coming like he had told Haruka.

"You must have gotten it wrong." Serena had insisted when Haruka started in on them about trusting the Prince like that. "Besides, you're the one that said good things about him when I came home that one day."

"That was before I knew you were sneaking off with him in the middle of the night! Honestly, you're just begging to be taken advantage of."

"I am going to interject here actually." Lita butted it. "He has never-"

"Tried to kiss her? To keep her all to himself and ignore you to do so?"

"Well..." Lita drawled off. "I have seen them together, the reason he didn't come tonight has to be a pretty big one. Maybe he got hurt."

"Maybe he's just fallen for her sister's big-"

"Mouth?" Lita interjected helpfully when Haruka made a gesture that was supposed to explain it all and didn't want Serena to hear something she wasn't exposed to often, especially by males.

"If you want to think of it that way." Haruka snided.

"Would the two of you stop acting like parents and start acting like my friends? Neither of you are _that_ much older than me. There's bound to be a reason and I will give him a chance to explain. I don't think he'd just disappear like that without one, even if he is falling for Beryl's chest." She had caught on and seriously if Lita thought Serena had virgin ears while working as a servant, the girl was delusional.

"Beginning of the end." Haruka hissed at Lita when he thought Serena was out of hearing range, and since Serena didn't say anything about it once, she had to be and Lita was overwhelmed by how glad that made her.

Lita elbowed Haruka into the side and snipped back. "Don't you dare let Serena hear you think that way. Have you noticed how far in she is already? I have tried to slow it down, but it was a hopeless cause. I don't want you causing any undue grief between them. Even if it is a flimsy reason, it is a reason nonetheless and we'll all accept it tonight when we see the Prince again."

They did see the Prince that night, but Haruka and Lita were both testy and Serena had been a little cooler with him at first. He had explained what happened and Serena being Serena forgave him, but Haruka was always making snide comments. Though even he started doing that less often as he realized that none of them were listening or even caring and he began to see the two of them in action, together and realized just how deep they both were. Haruka sighed and practically gave them his blessing with his lack of further comments.

Lita was pleased when the following night things were back to normal and she brought out Marshmallows for all to share and brown. Serena of course always burnt hers and asked to switch with someone. Endymion always made his perfectly brown and was the first one to offer his up so he could put a smile back on her face. "Special occasion then, Lita?" He asked with a tease.

"Of course. Haruka knows and accepts. That was one huge hurdle you had to cross."

"Oh? Was there ever any aversion?" Endymion and Serena looked positively perplexed by that. Lita only laughed and chucked a white one at his head. Serena caught it and stuffed it into her mouth and then ate another. He started laughing as well. "You look like a chipmunk." He teased poking at her puffed up cheeks.

Serena made a face and leaned away from him, her shoulder bumping with Haruka's. He had accepted their relationship, but now that he knew about this, he wanted in as well. He poked her other cheek as Lita sat across the fire. Serena tried to protest, but her full mouth prevented her and Lita didn't take any pity on her at all. This time Serena moaned after she chewed and swallowed, she'd choked on them before when she thought it was fine to swallow without chewing. Lita about killed her then after she saved her life. "You are all horrible."

Endymion put an arm around her and brought her back to his side. "Ah come on, we're not that bad, and I thought you looked cute."

Haruka and Lita shared a look across the fire and rolled their eyes. "It's almost sickening." Haruka muttered to her and she nodded.

"Hardie har har." Endymion grumbled at them, but there wasn't much inflection in it as he stared down into Serena's lovely eyes. She stared up at his and the two of them completely forgot about those around them. Lita snickered after not being able to regain their attention and tossed Haruka the remaining Marshmallows.

Serena reached for one, but encountered only the wood and she managed to tear her eyes away, but they were all gone. "What happened to them?"

"Haruka ate them all. You've been up in space for almost an hour now. It's no wonder you return home with no idea what time it is."

"It's a small wonder that anyone lets you out of their sight if this is the kind of behavior the two of you get up to _with_ company." Haruka added.

"Hey!" Serena protested. "We haven't _done _anything!"

"Sure... that's what they all say." Haruka drawled out sarcastically.

Serena rolled her eyes again and leaned against Endymion. "Since you're so vociferous today, why don't you enthrall us with some type of story."

"Ok." Haruka puffed out his chest, but then it deflated. "I don't know too many stories and the ones I know aren't any good."

"Just try." Lita teased.

Haruka did try and it was a complete disaster, he had no punch lines and his story kind of rambled and he kept trying to start over in his explanation as more details came to him. "Ok, next time you have something to tell one of us, just stick to the facts that you know. Hopefully that way we can at least process it and try to make it on time."

Haruka glared at his blond friend and then a grin cracked along his stoic features. Endymion had almost feared that he would need to move Serena away from the male before that happened. The dark haired individual sighed in relief. "That's why I leave the story telling to you, Serena."

"Endymion's actually pretty good too." Lita pitched in and Endymion was surprised to be pulled into this little spat.

"Oh? The Prince is good at story-telling?" The comment could have been seen as thoroughly negative but that was on purpose, it was a double edged sword, and it was also an inquiry because Haruka hadn't known.

Serena gave him a dirty look before her face changed and she looked up at Endymion with a smile. "Oh yes, Prince Charming is a wonderful story teller. Good thing its only in his delivery and not making things up. Please, show Haruka the best you've got."

Endymion felt a little pressure on him to perform, but luckily he worked best under pressure. His story that night was all true and was about something his mother had taught him on a rare visit to Spain. The art of the dance. "If you would be my volunteer?" He asked Serena as he stood. "This story is best when it is shown in compliment to the words."

"Best not, Endymion, Serena's got two left feet." Lita stood and walked over to the standing Prince. "But I will be."

"Serenity's a beautiful dancer." Endymion protested.

"When it is not choreographed or in steps but in the heart of the music."

"Then perhaps I will ask you to dance at a different time. I am sure I would be properly amazed by your skill." Endymion spoke to Lita. "This dance requires Serenity's unique talent. There are steps, but the steps are inconsequential when it is compared to the soul of the dance, any movement would be beautiful as long as the dancer is one with it."

Lita moved to sit next to Haruka so they were both watching the same thing and Serena hesitantly put her hand in Endymion's. She knew he would not lead her in something that would hurt her, and he would try not to embarrass her, but this was something she was a little afraid would cause both. She was always pushing his boundaries though and she had danced with him before, but it was separate, it did not require a joint effort. She didn't want to hurt him, and it would hurt him more if she didn't trust him to lead her in this.

When Serena finally put it that way in her mind, she decided she would try her hardest to please him. "It is easy, do not be nervous." He teased her. "You can do anything."

"There's no music, how can I be one with it, without it?" Serena just realized.

He moved her a good distance away from the fire and started humming. It was a familiar song and she realized that he'd hummed it before, she had hummed it before. They had created such a song without knowing that's what they were doing, it was _their _song. He stopped humming, but her heart had always known it and they both held it in theirs and their bodies worked together and moved into a fluidity of dance. Serena's skirt worked well for it today as it was needed to move quickly and flow as well. Endymion was talking, and Serena was listening, but she was also dancing.

"My mother told me that the dance wasn't in steps, people create steps when they have no rhythm. People create steps so they are all the same. Real dancing is when two people just naturally know where the other is going to be." Endymion pulled Serena tight against him for a second, before he spun her out. "Having complete trust in one another. Being one with the music and knowing without thought where their feet should go. If you first learn steps, then you are not learning to dance, but to follow directions. Dancing is being free of it. Once you understand your body and your partner, that is when you are free to work on technique and footwork and steps, but they should all be secondary and you should never forget the natural movement that your body dreams of making when something inspires it. Serenity never denies that part of her, she moves as if she's always dancing. She would make anyone an excellent partner on the dance floor."

Serena laughed as she spun and dipped and then was pulled back up, she didn't think she was doing any of it herself, but was being tossed around as easily as he picked her up and threw her on the horse. "Endymion makes an excellent lead, he could make any girl look good, even if they have no rhythm."

Endymion had a low growl as he lifted her slightly and let her slide down his body. "You are too modest. However it is true. I was not taught to first follow steps, I was allowed to unleash my Spanish blood at a young age." He spun her out again before pulling her back into him on that same spin. "Then my father taught me the steps that the English had devised and the Germans. Even the Italians to an extent had created their own, but they were wiser and not as rigid in what was acceptable. The poor French, the strongest country, lovers and passionate, but stuck in the middle between their counterparts, are we lovers and passionate, fluid and free like the Spanish and Mediterranean or are we cold and concise like the Germans and English? They have their strengths. Power, prestige, never having to fear being conquered, having the world at their feet. Which do we choose?" His words somehow shifted from story telling to talking to Serena only and she had a feeling it was a battle he was raging within himself at all moments, having not only his French heritage dividing him, but also having his mother's. The Spanish were known to be explorers, not liking to be held down on land for too long. They were powerful and calculating in their own right, but he was right, they were free to be a lot more passionate and dramatic.

"Try to find what works best for you and what you need to do to achieve what you want." Serena only hoped that he could do that and live with his decisions, whatever they were.

"I know what I want, do you?" His words were against her neck and she felt a shiver run through her and she nodded, she did.

"I thought you said he was a good story-teller!" Haruka injected loudly. "I don't get what the point is. You were dancing and talking about how your mother taught you to dance the Spanish way and then you kind of faded off. I though I did a better job. Ooph-" Lita elbowed him in his solar plexis and when the two looked over at them in shock, Lita held up both thumbs in praise and had a cheesy grin on her face that was obviously not real.

"Perhaps you'd best tell a funny one instead so he doesn't talk anymore."

"I think after that, any laughing will hurt more than I think I want to experience." Haruka ground out and Lita turned that shit-eating grin towards him and then stuck out her tongue. "I'll get you for this." Haruka vowed and Lita shrugged. Haruka wouldn't do anything major to her, and wouldn't even hurt her, but Lita would have to be on the look out for some kind of prank.

Serena started laughing and sat heavily down onto the log, Endymion followed after, putting one leg on both sides of her so he could be the closest he could to her without having her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and looked towards the two of them. "Think they're hiding a secret love?"

It was supposed to be a whisper but all three people looked up at him like he was crazy and he laughed, regretfully moving his arms from around Serena so he could hold up his hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry I said anything, obviously not. I'm the new one, I'm allowed to read things wrong."

Serena leaned into him and turned her body slightly so her back was against his chest. He put his arms back where he had them before. "You should probably just shut it now, just so you don't get yourself any deeper with those two. You might be able to take on gypsies, but if those two teamed up, you'd be toast."

"We wouldn't be able to take him, in your estimation, individually?" Lita asked, a brown brow rising nearly to her hairline and Serena shook her head no. "I'd wager money that we could."

"Easily." Haruka flexed. "In fact, of the three of us, I'd be the winner on all accounts."

"Really?" Lita queried turning on Haruka faster than Serena could blink and had the boy on the ground. "I'm pretty sure I just won that one."

"Only because you're a girl and I wasn't expecting it, but had I been prepared or if it was a fair fight, and I would dream of fighting a girl, this would be a different ending."

Endymion was still and quiet for the entire thing and then he started chuckling and Serena tried to smother her giggle but it was too funny. They had only managed to stir up more laughter between the two of them and soon they were both laughing full force at the brunette and dark blond on the other end of the fire. They did not like that and sat glaring and or pouting until Endymion and Serena stopped. It took awhile, but they managed it.

"And on that note, I think it is time we go home, don't you Haruka?" Lita asked in her most innocent voice and blinked her large green eyes at him. A dark blond brow rose, but eventually he nodded as well. "Then come along Serena, off to bed." Lita helped Serena stand and then pushed her along away from Endymion, but only after a proper goodbye hug did Serena allow herself to be brushed along. Haruka followed them rather than lead the way and he glanced back at Endymion briefly to half-salute before they disappeared out of sight.

"Sure, just leave the lone man on his own." Endymion sighed, but he wasn't angry, he was glad that Serena had more protection with her now than on that first night and it really wasn't a bother to finish up here and then go. Although in a perfect world, the one with the greater number would wait to see him off before they all left together and some nights it worked out that way.

–

Almost a month had passed and it was now April 3rd. Endymion had managed to get Serenity for the day and he almost couldn't believe his luck that she agreed. He loved this time of year and his attitude was practically infectious and she couldn't keep her bad mood up for long. She was such a naturally happy girl that when he had seen the dour mood the two nights before, he had badgered Lita but all she would say was that it was a hard month every year for her friend. The entire month was just rife with bad memories and that once it was May she'd be good again.

Serenity hadn't tried to be a downer, but as soon as April 1st had hit, she was sure someone was going to tell her that it had all been an elaborate joke that just kept getting worse. Once that day had passed, she was now fully aware that it was after all April. She remembered when she was really young, she had _loved_ this time of year, not only because it was her birthday month but also because it was officially Spring and the lovely colors of the season had always brightened her considerably happy mood just even more. After all the tragedy in recent years, this month only represented to her all the bad things in her life.

She was still pleasant and thought and spoke positively and still tried to have fun with people, but there was just a cloud around her that bespoke of pain and sadness. Endymion was going to try and get out the answers to why today. He wanted to cheer her up when even her friends couldn't and had given up on after the years it just proved to be impossible. He tried to ignore her turned down lips every time he turned his back and how she forced a smile every time he looked at her. She didn't like people knowing she was sad and he wanted to let her know that it was ok. With him, she could be sad, and he would be there for her.

He had put so much more enthusiasm into his joy over the season than he actually felt and he caught out of the corner of his eye a twitch, or a lifting of one side of her face as she was amused by him and his antics. He even started making her laugh at one point and not because she thought he wanted her to, but because he had managed to draw out of her something that she thought was hilarious and the full hearty laughs only renewed his energies.

All day it had been good after the initial sour mood, even though she had been happy to spend all day with him. It had been her choice again and she had lead him to a small little village. "Did you grow up here?" It was still rather close to town and where she was now staying but very different. There weren't any stores to speak of and it was a bit further away.

It was a rather quaint little village and every house was beautiful. She shook her head with a smile that was tinged slightly with sadness. "No, but my father had brought me here one year, we rented a room in that house there." She pointed to one and it had a very nice view. "That was a year that we had a doll maker staying in the area and he only sold dolls to people here. He refused to go anywhere else and stayed in his little room and made lots of dolls. I had wanted one, father had told me about him and I fell in love with the idea. He made every effort to take time off of work and brought me out here so I could meet the man, not only just to buy the doll, but to let me pick it out and meet the person who had created such a beautiful, delicate thing. Father also wanted to spend a bit of time in an area he considered all at once more peaceful and more busy. I guess I agree with him in those regards."

Endymion knew that her father had died, but he didn't have to many details, they never strayed into that too often. "When did he die, Serenity?" He put a hand on her shoulder as they sat on a hillside looking over the little village. "I don't want to hear awhile ago, I want to hear something more definite. You are a strong girl and while you have dealt with his death, it still affects you profoundly."

Serenity's lips quivered and he pulled her closer, looping his arms lightly around her, so he could still look into her beautiful eyes even as they teared up slightly. "This month, before I turned 13."

Endymion breathed out heavily, he had feared it was going to be something like that. It was not only a hard age to lose someone, but so close to her birthday, it was no wonder that it was a mixed bag for her. He pulled her close but she didn't cry. She had cried all she needed to over the years, and the day of she probably would again, and then probably on her birthday as well, but that one would be for the loss of both her parents. She cried only on certain days for them, the day her parents died, the days they were buried, their birthdays, and her own. Then she cried with Lita on that girl's birthday and then also the entire week Lita's parents died and were buried, one right after the other. Lita cried with Serenity on the days Serenity cried for her parents as well.

They truly were sisters in those regards. It felt like they had both lost two sets of parents. There were too many days of crying and Lita wasn't nearly as droopy this month, but it was a little different for them. It wasn't the month of Lita's birthday and she hadn't lost them before a big birthday number and then been stripped practically of her rank all in one go, but Lita had also lost her parents at the same time, two major death blows at once and had watched them suffer. Serena's parents went quick. It was hard to be her regular cheerful self during this month, knowing all that had gone down in her young life, but it was also almost a normal story for that day and age and she always told herself that she wasn't special and to chin up.

Serenity didn't tell Endymion all of this, only sharing the bare-bones, and fabricating that her step-family had practically tossed her out at that point, but at the last moment changed their mind and kept her on, but she never felt like she truly belonged in her house any longer.

Endymion continued to hold her, even though she wasn't crying but it helped, it made her stronger and feel better just knowing that he was there for her and would be when she started waterworks on the actual days it usually overwhelmed and took her out from under her feet. Endymion kissed her on the top of the head and rested his cheek against the golden strands. He didn't push her for anymore, he had succeeded in cheering her up for awhile and had gotten more information out of her, but now felt bad that he had pushed even at all. Serenity though was happy that it was all out there now, that he knew everything and that he had managed to make her feel something today that she didn't think was possible. She felt happy for the first time in a long time when she was at her worst.

Endymion wanted to give her everything, not because she had offered him everything when he had told her of his own recent loss, but because he wanted her to have everything. He could have never had that moment with her at the burnt down library and still he would have been here for her today, offering her unconditional support and wanting her to not only feel what she had to, but also to be able to have happiness again in moments that should be enjoyed. He would show up on Haruka's doorstep on her birthday and demand that she come out and enjoy the day with him. He would accept no other situation and would even pull rank on whoever stood in his way.

He wanted to make her enjoy this month once again, no longer have it a cursed month, but only a sad day or two within it. He shook her slightly when he moved to get her attention and she looked upa at him, there was almost a peaceful look upon her face and he knew he had already started to change it for the better and every year after this he would ensure that it only got better. He would not give up on her at this time like the others did. "Hey, Serenity-" She nodded for him to continue. "Next time is my turn to pick the location, right?" She nodded again. "Well, it falls on the PrimaVerde Gala and-"

"You'll be too busy with it to come to me?"

"No, well, yes, but I was thinking that instead of changing the dates again, you come to it. It would mean a lot to me if you could attend, you never have before and nobody has to know who you are. Again, it would mean a great deal to me."

Serenity bit her lip and he waited with baited breath for her to turn him down, she would usually if he brought up anything that had to do with court. "That's in two weeks right?" He mimicked her earlier movement and his head bounced. "Then... yes, I will attend."

"Promise me." He knew she wasn't likely to back out, but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I promise that I will be at the PrimaVerde Gala." Serenity wouldn't back out of a promise, no matter what doubts she was having or anyone that got in her way. Endymion's beaming down at her in excitement and happiness made everything that she knew was going to happen after this worthwhile.

As long as she kept that face in front of her, she could conquer anything thrown her way, and she knew there would be a lot. Shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

><p>EAN: Haha... a little foreboding going on, but does anyone actually believe that things will go wrong? Of course not! He's a prince, everything goes Endymion's way all the time. We'll just have to wait for the next update before we see everyone else's reactions.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You're going to do what?" Lita was flabbergasted to say the least. Lita was absolutely amazed that Serena was actually going to go through with what she had just told Lita a few nights later when Endymion had casually mentioned something when they sat out side that night, this time without a fire, but plenty of blankets and Serena and Endymion huddling together while Lita and Haruka sat apart but near each other with blankets below and wrapped around them. All four were on the same little square, looking up at the stars and just talking. Lita waited until Serena was alone at home with her before cornering the girl on it.

"I'm going to the PrimaVerde Gala in a little over a week. We need to get little mice on a roll if we're going to make a dress." Serena was teasing, but Lita was still going gaga over what Serena was saying.

"You do realize that you'll be severely reprimanded once you get home, right? _If_ they don't make a big scene there."

"What can they do? My name is always on the list at these functions just in case I decided to show up since I came out to court. I am a countess and it is my proper place in the world. They'll have to hold their tongue if they don't want to look bad." Serena had heard all about the Prince and Beryl from the flaming redhead, but Serena had rolled her eyes, a little hand touching and kind words did not surprise her one bit, Endymion was a gentle soul and he played his part well. "I will be 18 shortly after and they will not be able to touch me. I will make my case with the Queen, and hopefully she will grant me the house after I move in with Haruka for a few weeks while I wait for the birthday and when Esme throws me out for going around her wishes. I will gladly take the consequences of my actions. It is important for Endymion that I attend and I will for his sake as well as my own. I will need to start making appearances once more and I might as well while I have a house to come back to. I image this place will be burned down to the ground once Esme and her daughters hear of this. I will even make arrangements with Haruka ahead of time and move my stuff over to his place and anything special I want to keep just so they can't get their hands on it."

"Esme will have Haruka's head, knowing its there and freaking out about him stealing it, saying that since you were underage it was not proper to move it over there and that he probably took it himself, as he's only a farmer and she's a baroness."

"We'll just put it someplace that she can't find it, and I won't need much." Serena countered. "I am going to the Gala, I have never been and this time I will be with Endymion."

"You are still underage, even if your name is on there-"

"I will be able to easily get around that." Serena wasn't worried. "I promised Endymion and I intend to keep that promise."

"Esme will say that this house does not belong to you, as you've left it for the weeks prior to your birthday and that's only your 18th birthday, not your 21st, she'll claim that you're still too young. Unless you plan on getting Endymion to-"

"No. I will take the matter directly to the Queen, I don't even plan on Endymion knowing any part of this part of my life unless she says something to him. I don't want him involved, I did not get involved with him so he could settle this matter, I got involved with him only for him and I don't want him thinking otherwise. This is my matter and not his."

Lita sighed and sank down on the table and she looked over at Serena standing tall and erect and much more self-assured than Lita had ever seen her before. "I'm going to have to start calling you something new, Cinder Girl." Lita shook her head, she had always been calling Serena either this name or something playful about how dirty she sometimes got, and not always because she was working. Serena's eyes flashed to Lita at the title, but didn't say anything, waiting for what Lita's new teasing name would be, or if that was already it. "I'm going to have to call you something I haven't in a long time."

"Oh please not that dreaded nickname. I haven't worn my hair in that style in such a long time." Serena was referencing the style where her hair was in two buns and had streamers coming from it, she had worn it that way when she was about six and it ended when she was eight. Lita had called her bunny the entire time and Serena had hated it, which called Lita to call her it longer.

The lengthy brunette laughed at the reminder and she shook her head. "No, not that one. Actually I'm going to have to start calling you Serenity, not because it is your proper name and you'll be once more a countess to all who see you and not just those who know, but because you'll be once more worthy of that name. I have never seen that name fit you as well as it has these last few weeks, Endymion has really raised your self confidence. He's been very good for you in that way."

Serena nodded, he had, and she hadn't even really seen it happening herself until Lita pointed it out. "I don't mind if you still call me Serena."

"Maybe as a playful banter, but the name won't suit you any longer. Endymion was right about that, he could never see you as a Serena, because with him, you never were, you were always Serenity." Lita teared up slightly at that, Serena would still be Serena, the playful, fun-loving girl who she had always known, but also more grown up and at peace with herself and the world around her. That was why it would become Serenity even in her eyes, who had _always_ known the golden-blond as Serena. "Well, maybe there might be some points the previous you shows up, but overall it's going to be Serenity I see, not Serena."

"I'm not a different person." Serena protested, she didn't want to think of herself as Serenity, she always wanted to remain who she had always been.

"You were always Serenity, you were just hiding it." Lita agreed. "You're not different, you're just more of who you have always been."

"That doesn't make much sense." Serena complained, though she understood well enough and Lita only pulled her along to bed. They had a lot to do if they were going to find Serena a gown for the Gala and be ready for it in two weeks.

They couldn't go and buy one, that would raise eyebrows and questions and with what money? So they had to improvise. They couldn't very well use one of the sisters', the dresses would be too large, even with taking in the seams and cinching the strings and then they would have to undo it. Then there was also the problem with the girls wanting to use the dress within the upcoming weeks.

It took them one week to come across an idea and it was Lita that finally came up with it. Her eyes brightened one day as she glanced over at Serena putting a dish away and Lita was reminded of another woman in the kitchen who had just as much trouble with reaching that particular cabinet.

Lita waited until everyone was asleep before leading Serena into her parent's old room. Serena hadn't been in here since the day she had bawled over the King's death and the reminder that nobody would know her anymore after that. She hadn't felt the need to, as shortly later she had met his son and all thoughts of reclaiming this place practically disappeared as she wanted to start life somewhere new and fresh and at the time she had hoped he'd at least join her if nothing else. She had always known that Lita would be along, so it was a different story than if she were running off with him, but he never asked him to, and she never put the idea into his head. Then later, she preferred him to stay and do good, rather than feed his base impulse in running, he had an entire Kingdom looking towards him and so many people would depend on him. If France was without a leader or heir, what would happen to it?

Serena pulled back slightly. "Lita?" Her tone was a little unsure. "What are we doing in here?"

"I have come up with a solution to our problems. All the dresses your sisters have are too plain or too extravagant. I know someone who was simple but always gorgeous. Even if they're so outdated that they're back in style, these dresses are timeless classics and will do the same for you as you do for them."

"They're my mother's dresses. I can't wear them." For starters her mother was a bit taller than her, and they didn't really have the time to do too many alterations.

"They're just gathering dust or waiting to be sold off. These are yours. I know you might feel uncomfortable wearing a dead woman's clothes, and that they're your mother's, but she would have let you wear these all the time if she were alive."

That was true enough, Serena had to reluctantly agree. "However you're missing one crucial thing. My mother was, as you've said, gorgeous. I could never compete with her beauty, and I'll just look out of place in them."

"Serena, if there is one thing I know that you couldn't possibly remember for yourself or see now, is that you are ten times more beautiful than your mother ever was and that is quite a feat. You are almost a replica of her, but you have your father's coloring. It creates a stunning combination." Serena shook her head, she couldn't agree with Lita on this one, there was absolutely no way. Lita huffed in annoyance and pulled Serena's dress off and shoved another one over the girl's head. "Just trust me on this." Then she pulled something down after tightening the strings along Serena's back. Serena turned and saw the sheet covering the painting of her parents just a little older than she was now and she had almost forgotten the exact details of how they looked. They had just become an image in her head, memories that were quite clear, but they had been faded and heightened all at once. Now looking upon them again, she was reminded that her memories were faulty and not as clear as she thought. Her parents were more beautiful than she remembered and made an amazing couple both in personality and looks. Then Lita after allowing Serena to re-memorized their features and straighten out her memories, spun the golden girl towards a mirror, it was the same dress that Isabel had been wearing in the painting and Serena gasped.

"Mother?" She reached out to touch the picture looking back at her, but the hand that rose in the mirror was her own and Serena realized that she was not looking at the woman, the woman had, as Lita had said, different coloring but the face was practically identical. If Serena was being realistic, she would see that hers was more beautiful still, but she didn't think that way. Finally Serena relented and allowed Lita to dress her up like a paper doll, pulling dresses off and then pulling new ones down over her head and body. Lita enjoyed this part of it, wanting to find Serena the perfect dress and she would make all the alterations herself.

Finally Lita settled upon a dress and Serena about had a fit again. "Relax. I won't damage it and if you really want to wear it for your own wedding, I don't think anyone would mind, but I'm sure you'll get an even more decadent dress." Lita was teasing Serena partly, but it was also true. "Also probably one more suited to the current fashion craze, honestly, what's the deal with having a white dress for the bride now? That will never last."

"I was going to store it, I don't know what I would have done with it otherwise. Ok, do what you must." Serena relented, otherwise it would grow faded and broken in a box and break apart, never to be seen or worn by anyone again. Lita smiled gently at Serena and after pulling the fabric in different ways and putting pins on it, gently lifted it off Serena again and laid it on the bed. Serena got dressed as Lita helped put away all the dresses she'd pulled out of the trunk at the foot of the bed. Her father had managed that much, moving all the dresses into it before he sealed off the room. He probably couldn't stand seeing them hanging up in the boudoir, ready to be worn, but never would again.

"I'm actually surprised we didn't think to dress you in those before now when you met up with Endymion. He'd have fallen into a faint the second he'd seen you. Your mother had a flair for picking out dresses that fit her beautifully."

Serena shrugged. "He'd probably have picked me out as a servant the second he saw me instead, knowing how horribly outdated they are, no matter what you say."

Lita opened her mouth to argue, but let it go, she'd found a solution and once all of the other dresses were neatly put back, Lita hung up the wedding dress Serena's mother had worn and put it carefully out of sight from anyone who'd come in. Once everything was done, Serena attacked Lita and held her in a fierce hug. "What's this for?"

"For being such a wonderful friend to help me out through all of this and for coming up with such an amazing solution to the problem and then helping with that as well." Serena felt like she was rambling, but Lita just hugged Serena back just as fiercely.

"Girl, if our years together have taught us anything, it's that together we're stronger than anyone. I will fight for you no matter what, just as I know you'd fight for me." Lita had tears in her eyes as she hugged not only the smaller girl, but younger one. "You're my sister in everything but blood and title."

"Neither of those matter." Serena vowed. "They never will." Lita knew that, knew Serena would stick by that until her death and that's part of the reason Lita loved her so much. Nothing would alter Serena's core goodness and values. Not one damn thing.

–

It was the Spring Luncheon that day on April 11th. It was two nights before the PrimaVerde Gala and Beryl was trying to look her best for the Queen without stepping into over-done or too formal. She was trying on all of her gowns and having a bit of a fit since none of them seemed right to her. She even raided Ann's closet, but nothing was what she wanted, nor really fit. She couldn't have any of her low-cut gowns as the Prince wasn't going to be there and the Queen wouldn't appreciate it.

Esme produced a gown from her own closet and handed it to Beryl. They already had their dresses for the Gala picked out, months previously, so that wasn't a worry. Beryl put it on and sighed with relief and then finally let Serena come forth and do her up and fix her hair. Esme wore a gown similar but not enough to be matching and Beryl couldn't have a fit about, and Esme came in so Serena could do them both at once. Ann wasn't having much more luck in finding a dress, but she wasn't putting as much worry into it and neither of the women really cared. The youngest redhead hadn't really made a positive impression on the Queen or Prince so it wouldn't matter what she looked like as long as she didn't embarrass them.

When Serena had finished they were ready to leave and left quickly. That meant that they all had the afternoon free, except for Lita who had to make sure dinner was ready at the same time as every day. It didn't mean however that things didn't have to get done, it was a different thing when they left for the day rather than the night. Everyone would have the night off in a couple of days so everyone pitched in to make sure that everyone had the time off while the women were gone.

–

The luncheon was going beautifully and there weren't many young women there, only two others that were even remotely near Beryl and the Prince's age. One of which was only there because the mother was very good friends with the Queen and the daughter had been married for a year now.

"I do enjoy your company Baronessa." The Queen confided, she had a bit too much to drink today and it was rather warm so it went straight to her head and she was telling more than she had planned. "I very much like your eldest daughter as well." The Queen smiled at the charming redhead, she had to be if she put up with the Queen. "It is such a shame though." Desideria tsked. "Tomorrow night, Endymion is going to announce who he is going to marry."

"Surely it is a bit premature." Esmeraude tried to sound worried. "He hasn't spoken or gotten to know many of the girls eligible, he cannot make an informed decision that way, not without a guiding hand."

"I have tried." The Queen hiccuped. "I have made arrangements for several women to be my son's wife, these have my blessings. Your daughter is among my chief recommendations as well as a princess from overseas. This other young lady, one of my other friends' daughter is also a viable candidate. I fear however he will choose none of them."

"But who could he choose if it were not for the three you have spoken of?" Esmeraude asked, Beryl was trying her hardest not to show her interest in the conversation as she was speaking with another.

"I have been inquiring about her actually, but no one seems to know who she is. He has spent a lot of time with her. Mostly at night, and then over the last few months every two weeks." The Queen shook her head sadly. "I have not have a meeting with her and I fear she is unscrupulous and is only trying to bait my son for power."

"That's a horrible woman if it were true. It cannot be stand for!" Esmeraude's volume rose a little. "The Prince deserves an upstanding woman of class, not some power hungry gold-digger." Esmeraude was acting well, for that's exactly what she and her daughters were. "What is the name of this woman and I shall see if I cannot find her for you or weed you of this problem."

"Endymion told me her name was Isabel."

"Isabel?" Esmeraude was floored and for a moment she couldn't speak, all she could see was red. "Isabel Kennedy?"

"No, that woman has been dead for many years." Desideria shook her head. "A sad day for all who knew her, _she_ was a fine upstanding woman. However that is the only Isabel I have ever known in this Kingdom and the only one I can track down for a name. Endymion said she was only visiting and had not given me a last name though I am sure he knew it."

Esmeraude swallowed hard, oh she had an idea who this _Isabel_ was and for a moment she had thought a dead woman was coming back to haunt her and to take another man from her family. This time it was not the mother that was at fault, but the one that had just as much powers to bewitch as the dead woman. "Oh, forgive me, I had not realized that my niece had managed to make arrangements to meet the Prince. If I had known I would have come to your servitude a lot sooner."

"You know this Isabel?" Desideria looked confused and had a hard time focusing on Esmeraude's face.

Beryl finally lost track of the game she was playing and turned to look at her mother and the Queen. "Your niece, mother?"

"Yes, on your step-father's side. Don't you remember Isabel _D'arte_?" Beryl did a far less effective job at hiding her rage at the news, her face twisted into an ugly sneer as the name finally rung a bell and it was only with luck that the Queen was too plastered to pay much attention to Beryl's flare of fury. Beryl nodded, barely hanging on to the last bits of her cool, she wanted to tear the luncheon apart and then take it out on the one she was truly angry with. Esmeraude smiled wickedly as a thought came to her and covered for her daughter's silence. "I am afraid that Isabel is going home tomorrow. She shall not be around for the PrimaVerde Gala. She is sad to miss it, but she must go and face her fiance."

"Fiance?" Ann echoed, she had no idea about this and Emseraude kicked the girl under the table and Ann knew enough to remain quiet.

The Queen though had latched onto that word as well and Esmeraude explained. "Ah yes, it was an arranged marriage, she did not want to see it through, but her parents had arranged it with a man from another country. She fled their home to come to mine and I was kind enough to take her in. I kept trying to get her to come out to court, but she didn't want to be seen by anyone that could recognize her. I have been trying to console her, but in the end, I must send her back to her parents. She will be wed by the end of the month."

"Yes, you must send her to her parents." Beryl agreed, a wickedness that even Esmeraude was afraid of entering her daughter's eyes, but it also pleased her. The words had a very clear meaning to the mother and she had never considered something like that.

"It is such a shame that I could not have met her even once. Isabel D'arte did you say?" A frown plastered the Queen's face. "Wasn't that Charles D'arte's first wife?"

"Her married name yes, but this is his niece's maiden name. Charles' brother named their daughter after Charles' wife shortly after the woman died as she had made such a big impact on his family, as she was such a fine woman." Beryl and Antonia both looked at their mother like she was crazy, she had never spoken highly of their stepfather's dead wife and why would she praise her to the woman that she was trying to destroy the younger's reputation to?

Esmeraude inwardly rolled her eyes at her daughters, they had no clue about politics yet, and Beryl would soon one day be among them. She only hoped her eldest was smart enough and cruel enough to get by, but once she married the Prince, there would be no annulments or divorce. Esmeraude grinned, they were not the English after all.

The Queen nodded. "Endymion will be devastated, he told me that he was finally going to introduce us tomorrow night."

"Oh, she said she was planning on attending the Gala?" Esmeraude lifted a red brow. "Must just be a mistaken promise. I don't think she meant to make him fall for her at all, but even if she knew of his feelings, you cannot blame her, she's about to enter an loveless marriage and was probably hoping that the Prince would be able to end that for her."

The Queen sighed pityingly. "Endymion will just have to announce some other name then. He has declared that the name would at least be known for who he chose. He did not have to do that, but he said he wanted to make a grand gesture not only to her but to his people as well."

"He'll have to make some swift recalculations, for she will not be able to agree if she is not there, and he will not stand to be looked a fool." Esmeraude smiled patiently at the Queen. "I do hope that you'd give one more push in regards to my daughter's name to his ear when you tell him."

"I hope to tell him before tomorrow's party. He'll likely be gone all night tonight as well."

"Oh is he really?" Beryl shook her head. "It might just be best if he stay in tonight."

"I imagine he's already left, if not to her, then to do something else first." Desideria confirmed such with his head guard and the man was a little leery as he looked at the three red heads in front of him. His mother always told him a redhead was dangerous, and his father always said they were the closest to the devil. Was it any wonder that when those warning combined by the pure evil looks on at least two of their faces, that he actually feared for his soul? And for the first time in his life prayed for whoever they had it out for.

–

"Tomorrow's the Gala." Serena breathed helplessly, she was a little light headed at the thought. Endymion had insisted on meeting up tonight as well, and she said that she would try to make it, but could not promise it. She would try to send word though if she could not, but would be there for sure the next night. If she was not there within an hour of his arrival, he should just go home. He said he would wait as long as she had, until the dawn rose the next morning.

Serena had every intention of not making him wait, Lita had already put on soup for tonight and the meat was cooking in the fireplace. One of the servants was helping out, making sure nothing burned. Lita was finishing the touches on Serena's dress and making sure it all fit right, tonight and any last minute altercations could be done during tomorrow's lag between when the Invernos left and when Serena felt it safe to arrive after them. She'd catch a carriage into town.

They thought that they had plenty of time to finish this afternoon after all of the other work was done before the women of the house came home, those luncheons usually lasted a long time. However Serena and Lita heard them calling for her long before they were due home.

With a shared look of panic, Lita and Serena attempted to get her out of the dress and back in her working one and keep it hidden before they found them, but the women were upon them almost instantly. "Think you can go to a ball, do you?" Esme backhanded Lita and the girl growled at her but was unable to reciprocate, she would be beheaded if she dared touch a hair on her ladies' heads.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena demanded once she saw the ill treatment of her friend. "You are not to touch my staff!"

"_YOUR_ staff?" Esme laughed and pulled Serena's hair out of its upstyle roughly, it had just been there temporarily as they thought of ideas. It pulled and Serena gasped in pain. Beryl was there with her mother and ripped at Serena's dress.

"Your dress?" Beryl hissed. "It's a worthless artifact like your ideas."

"Staff return better results with beatings and whips." Esme continued, pulling on the dress and ripping it as well. Ann held back a little, not getting into this either. Esme tossed a look over her shoulder at her youngest and was angered that she was not joining in. "Count Ali took one glance at her the other day and fell in love with her as well. That is why he has been cooling it with you." Ann dove in and all the women started pulling at Serena's dress and shouting at her and degrading her. Lita tried to intervene, Serena was her mistress and above rank of all these women but too many hands were flying and Serena was trying to fight them off, but they pulled and not one hand touched any of her exposed skin but she was unable to fight them off either. The dress had too many places where it could be grabbed and she did not have enough body to hide it all.

When they were done, Serena was on the ground in shredded rags that had once been her mother's dress. "That is much more suitable to your current status. You do not deserve to wear anything of quality when you are a filthy animal, no, less than that, you are on the same level as a gypsy." Esme grabbed Serena's hair at the scalp and pulled her to her feet. Serena screamed slightly at the pain and Esme laughed. "You have messed up our arrangements for the last time. It is your turn to lose everything you love."

"Walk, Adelita, you are coming with us." Beryl ordered and Lita tried to look into Serena's eyes to assure her that everything would be all right, but Serena was no match for these women physically and Esme was so much taller than Serena that she was practically being dragged along.

Lita was pushed by the other two and her temper was at the highest point, if they touched her one more time, she might not be responsible for her actions. The treatment that they gave their better, and not only in title was disgusting and she was surprised that Serena was holding up so well. Lita was pushed into one of the cellars and the door was locked. She pushed against it, trying to get out, but it was no use. She could see Serena though, through the door and also through a hole in the wall being thrown into hers and scrapping along the ground painfully. She grunted but other than that, she had not spoken or lashed out too much. Her door was slammed shut and locked as well. There was only one key for both of their doors and Esme put it in her pocket.

"To think that you managed to snag a prince, you're filthy, how could he ever see anything passed that? You will never see him again, or if you somehow manage to, you will be nothing in his eyes. He will pick Beryl tomorrow night as his intended bride once his mother tells him the truth about you, or rather, my truth. It'd be a day for burning if _you_ were ever announced as a princess. Then by the time that you are free to cause any problems, it will be over. I will own this house, handed over to me by the Prince himself and you will become nothing. I will have free range to beat you until you cannot stand or eat and I will love it."

Beryl stood by the door and spat at Serena. "I will have you beheaded the second I am crowned and he will never know who he has agreed to punish, as you will only be a servant in his eyes."

"He will never love you." Lita yelled at Beryl. "He loves Serenity and he will always love her. You will have a miserable marriage together and you will be unable to change him. He is too good of a man to be bent to the will as weak as yours."

"_You_ are a servant and know nothing. All men bend, you just have to know where to hit them. If what you say is true, then the guilt will be his greatest weakness." Beryl taunted, but through it all, Serena didn't respond, she remained tough and the two older Invernos left. Ann was about too as well.

"Ann, it's not true." Serena finally spoke and Ann paused by the door, wanting to hear more. "I did see Count Ali one day, but it was after things had already cooled between the two of you. Endymion told me who he was, but we never spoke. Endymion told me later that he had found a girl he liked but was unable to ask her all that he wanted to of her, that he was tied by order of the Queen to wait until Beryl was married first. That meant to Ali that he could not see you as he wanted to, that he had to find a way to put distance between the two of you."

"Why would you ask?" Ann hissed. "He told me he had seen the most beautiful woman in the gardens, we still met frequently after, but in secret."

"I asked because I knew you were in love with him and I wanted to see what I could do to help. You hurt my heart to see you so sad, despite all the pain we've caused each other. Did he say who I was with?"

"Yes, the Prince, I just hadn't realized it was you that he saw until just now. He said he would never have a chance with someone so lovely, but it didn't matter as he had me. I'm just second place goods, having your leavings. Its a pity that you can't see him choose Beryl over you, it would be amazing to see you wither up and die with the same pain that you've caused so many others." Ann was furious and Serena sank back to the ground, saying no more, she had attempted to reason with not the weakest link, but the one that had probably the most compassion and she had failed.

So she was done talking and when Ann left, it was several hours still until Lita heard Serena weeping. Lita tried to stick her hand through the bars separating them but only her fingers were able to go through and Serena linked her fingers with Lita's. Lita didn't know what to say right now, she wished she could go out of here and go get Endymion, he would break down the door, or even Haruka, he'd do the very same.

Neither of them could escape this, the doors were heavy and locked and nobody was allowed into these parts except the family. Nobody would think to look for them there and nobody would come and help them. If they had known, it might be different, but since nobody knew, it was pointless. Serena cried herself to sleep and Lita sat against the brick between them for a long time, it was cold against her back and she knew that if she was cold, Serena had to be freezing. She could even see and feel Serena's fingers quiver slightly where they still touched. How would she get her friend out of this when she was trapped as well? There would be no last minute miracle, no way.

–

Endymion waited all night, but there was no Serenity, there was no Lita or Haruka with news that she was unable to come. Endymion was pacing the ground so much that even his horse snorted his disgust at the movement and walked off a ways so he wouldn't be disturbed in his rest. Endymion knew something was wrong and eventually he settled down and while he waited, the fire lured him to sleep. When he woke again the sun was high in the sky and nobody had woken him up. He was betting it was about midday and he walked to Haruka's to see if there was anything he could do.

The family was out, the entire family, probably to town to buy seeds for the summer crops and he didn't blame them after such a year as the one before. Serenity was probably helping and Lita too, and they had probably all worked hard all night long, crashed and then got up early and left again. Spring through Fall were the hardest parts of the years for the farmers and they would be busy the entire time. He understood that and he wasn't angry as he got back to his horse and rode home slowly, hoping to see one of them while he traveled the road there and then through town.

Even looking into the store windows he could not see the gangly man anywhere nor could he see Serenity or Lita. He did not even see anyone remotely resembling Haruka in any of the children he saw. Maybe they had gone off to do something else or went to a different town to buy more exotic seeds. Endymion didn't know and none of this settled right in his stomach.

He missed the dark blond walking out of a store with a bag of seeds on his shoulder after Endymion passed and be wondered at if he looked familiar or was just an imagination. Endymion shook himself out of his blues, for surely as Serenity had promised, she would be there tonight for the PrimaVerde Gala. She had promised and Serenity was not the type to default on a promise. With that Endymion went about his duties, his mother wanted to speak to him, but he did not have time, he had to over see a lot of the other plans and confirm with the guards that everything was in place.

Then he had to get dressed and by the time he was ready, guests had already started to arrive and he hurried to greet them, with each face arriving, he hoped that one would stick out above the rest. It was a long night of pleasantries and his mother kept looking at him with sad eyes, but guests kept filling in and she could not say what she wanted to.

Finally guests stopped coming, anyone who was going to arrive, already had and he had been amused with Baroness Beryl and bowed low and showed off her ample chest to him, but it was not hers that he fantasized about. Desideria took his arm and as they walked back to the table for dinner, she spoke. "You look disappointed. I am too, I had so hoped to meet this mysterious girl that you've kept hidden from me."

"I think you'll like her. She'll show up eventually."

His mother shook her head sadly. "I spoke to the Invernos the other day, apparently this Isabel had been staying with them. She left this morning to go meet with her fiance."

Endymion stiffened and looked at his mother. "This morning? With her fiance?"

"Yes, apparently her parents arranged the marriage recently and she was opposed to the idea so ran from them to have a bit of freedom here for awhile before being forced back and having to face what was before her."

Was this the real reason that Serenity had been so remorse this month? Not because of the story that she had told him, but because she knew this month she'd have to leave and enter into a loveless marriage? Had everything she said been a lie? The fact that her parents were dead and living with people she didn't like, but instead the people she didn't like were her parents and didn't like them because they forced this upon her? _NO._ His brain and heart refused to believe it, she had been too good and pure to have made all of this up. But... she was good at weaving a false tale, would it be too far of a stretch for it to be one of her stories? There were too many people who collaborated with her story, far too many people, and he'd had a lot of times where he wondered why something didn't sit well with him. But he was good at sussing out lies. She couldn't be lying to him about everything, too many things had wrung true.

Endymion was too busy thinking of her and going through all of their time spent together that he completely ignored the two women his mother had seated him by, the two that were vying for his attention and getting nothing, neither one of them.

* * *

><p>EAN: Originally there had been about 4000 more words following this scene. However, I decided to split it up into two chapters, not one. There is a very specific reason for that. I'm a cruel, cruel person.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>At noon Lita heard her door open before the light blinded her and she could see Esme in the frame. "We want lunch."<p>

"Make it yourself. I quit. You must unhand me and let me go when I terminate my employment with you."

"I denounce your ability to quit. I will have you tried for theft and either you make it, or I will whip you until you are lying in a pool of your own blood earlier than you can make a run for it." Esme hissed and Lita got to her feet, her bones ached from the cellar's hard floor and coldness, and she hadn't heard anything from Serena all day. Lita had tried to talk to the girl, but between small whimpers of pain, all there was, was silence. Lita had never seen Serena quite this way, she hadn't given up, but she knew that there was no escape from this, there was nothing they could do with so short of time to stop the inevitable. Endymion would believe whatever lie that the Queen told him, because she would believe that it was true as she believed whatever Esme said.

It was more than just losing Endymion or it being April though, it was the fact that with this uprising from the Baroness, Serena knew she had lost everything, any idle threats she had made in the past was now thrown under the rug and she had made such good progress with the servants too! Nobody acted out, everyone pitched in even when they didn't have to. Now the Invernos were going to ruin all of it. The Prince wouldn't believe her any longer and the Queen, even if the Prince didn't marry Beryl was besotted with her family and wouldn't listen to a word Serenity had to say. She had gambled and she had well and truly lost everything. It wasn't even herself that she worried about, but chiefly for Lita and then to a little less extent the other servants. Lita would be treated the harshest and be the only one to bare it and remain after Esme whipped all of them for bad behavior or daring to think of Serena as anything less than beneath them.

All of them would be hurt because of her. She never wanted any of this, never even thought of its possibility if Esme had found out about this before she could show her face at Court. She always imagined of the fallout _after_ everyone knew her name and face, and the fact that Esme couldn't do much to her at that point.

She froze as Esme threatened Lita with a punishment much too severe. Serena couldn't believe that anyone could be so cruel. It hadn't been for herself or her relationship with Endymion that Serena cried about the night before, others could try, but they couldn't tear them apart if Serena had hope, but the very real dangers were the people here and _Lita._ It was always Lita that was punished more than any of the other servants, just because Lita dared to be her friend through anything. Serena couldn't help but feel relief that Lita didn't argue and didn't get hurt yet by disobeying. As long as Lita toed the line, Serena didn't think her friend would be punished.

Lita couldn't work like this, Esme was watching Lita and every move she made as she made a quick lunch for the family in charge. She tried to drag it out as much as possible. She made eye contact with one of the other servants and thanked whoever was listening that Esme was behind her as Lita mouthed the problem to the servant. She didn't think the slow-witted girl completely understood, but she at least got a general sense of the problem, if not by gestures, then by the sheer look of terror in Lita's eyes. When Lita turned back to Esme and put everything on the cart for her, Esme struck her down for the loathing that Lita directed at her.

"I will own you, there will be no escaping me. I will have Beryl create a law that will tie you to me until I sell you off like the slaves you should be. I hate when you all run off like you have free will, like you have any part of you that could be considered human. You are all beasts and should be kicked for misbehaving." Lita blocked the hand that swiped at her and didn't fight back, but protected herself.

Esme managed to grab Lita's dress and dragged her back to the cellar, Lita walked in proudly and turned just as the door turned and locked. Lita sat down gracefully and stared balefully at Esme until the woman left. Esmeraude was a cruel woman indeed, there was no doubt about that in anyone any longer and the lengths she went to climb the ladder held no bounds.

Lita looked to see if she could find Serena, worried that something happened to her while she'd been gone, but Serena was still sitting in that prone position that she had been the entire night and day. Her knees drawn to her chest and her head bowed so low that her forehead touched her raised legs. Her arms were wrapped around her, protecting her from view of anyone else. Lita would have feared that Serena froze to death in that position if it weren't for the shallow breathing that she could still see moving the small girl's body.

They could hear the family leaving, the horse drawn carriage was not a silent affair and it was hours after Lita's return. An hour or two later, a familiar face was in the doorway and soon the door was crashing down and Lita was free. "Serena?" He asked and Lita jumped to her feet to his side and pointed at the room next to hers. He managed quick work of this door as well, not just strength, but brains she hadn't realized he had and he managed to pull this one down as well. "She'll have a hard time putting them back up without help and in the meantime, won't be able to hold you in."

"We're never coming back here, are we Serena?" Lita asked rushing into the room and pulling Serena to her feet. She could hear almost every joint clicking as the girl did nothing to stop her from helping her up, but being in that position for so long and being so cold caused every joint to lock. Serena whimpered slightly and Lita rubbed at the girl's arms. The tattered rags around her would do even less to keep her warm than the servant's dress.

"What about Endymion?" Haruka asked, returning moments later with a blanket and wrapping it around the slight girl. Then he was lifting her up into his arms and carrying her out of the cold room.

"What about him? He didn't come looking for us." Lita was pissed, but not really at Endymion, but he was an easy target.

"Serena told him that she might not come last night, so he probably just believed her at her word. But she did promise to go to tonight's Gala."

"She's not even talking, or functioning and you want her to take on the entire court?" Lita was amazed.

"Why not?" Haruka was quick to get them back to the kitchen where it was nice and warm. "By the way, Sere, you have to thank your friendly servant, she ran to get me as soon as the family left. She said that neither of you had been seen all day except when Lita was supervised to make lunch."

Serena was coming to, she had passed out from the cold, exhaustion and devastation. "I can't go, it's too late."

"Why?" Haruka pressed.

"I haven't got a dress, nothing appropriate at any rate." Serena explained. "Lita already cast those out and by now Esme's probably locked up all of the rooms to ensure that I can't wear any of those, not that they'd fit."

Lita's eyes shone, Serena looked like a disaster, but she knew someone who used to be fantastic at fixing a mess. "Didn't you say one of your friends moved into town recently and opened up a store? Didn't you also say that the one connected to it as the first place that Endymion saw you?"

"Setsuna and Michiru!" Serena gasped, she hadn't thought of them. "But it's too late and they're probably at the Gala themselves-"

"At least we'll be closer." Lita imputed. "At least then, even looking a wreck in a servant's dress, you'll still be close enough to stop a bad choice."

Serena knew one thing, even if this ruined any chance she had with Endymion, at least she'd make sure he didn't end up with his life ruined as well by ending up with Beryl. Serena gave one decisive nod and with a quick change into different rags, they went to get the remaining horses from the stables and rode them into town.

It was with baited breath and fortune that they saw Michiru all dressed up and ready to go, just closing up her shop but stopped when she saw them. "Serena? Are you going to the Gala? What happened to you?" Michiru allowed them in and fussed over Serena.

When Lita explained what happened, Michiru vowed that she would help with whatever she could and knocked to get Setsuna's attention. Setsuna took one look at Serena and pulled her out of sight into the other shop while Michiru ducked in the back to get the jewelery that she had kept for Serena.

When the two women were finished, Lita and Haruka were just out of their minds, they had never seen Serena look so beautiful, not even Lita who had gussied Serena up with her mother's wedding dress. Lita was pretty sure that bit hadn't fully sank in yet with Serena but she wouldn't be the one to mention it. Serena even looked happier, whatever those two women were saying to her, it must have done the trick.

Setsuna pulled Serena back into the shop. "Sorry you three but I am going to take Serena there myself. I have a carriage for her, and I think Michiru and Haruka have a lot to say before they can go anywhere."

Lita turned her attention to the two Setsuna had just mentioned and hadn't noticed that they had been looking at each other the entire time they were in the shop. "Just great, everyone's gotten paired up now." Lita was put out and she went to go sit in Michiru's chair as those two talked and Michiru didn't mind missing the Gala to catch up with Haruka.

Haruka and Michiru had known each other when they were real little, but Michiru started coming around less after Serena's mother died and Haruka had been busy at the farm and the three girls hadn't visited as much at that point. Then when Charles got married again it was even less often, and when he died, Serena had lost all communication with her, or as far as the stepmother knew. Serena had seen Michiru once every year, but that was the only one of the foursome to do so. This was the first time Haruka had seen Michiru in over five years.

"You look beautiful." Haruka started. "I always knew you would be, but this is just amazing."

Lita rolled her eyes, what cheesy things to say.

–

Setsuna rolled the carriage to a stop in front of the guards and she beat them to helping Serena out of it. "Remember, no one can tear you apart but yourselves. Go in there and wow that man." Setsuna tried to give a pep talk. "I don't think you'll have much time from when he sees you to another person trying to tear you apart. You have to work fast."

Serena nodded, she would try and remember that. First she had to stop him from making a mistake and then she would tell him the entire truth. The guard let her pass, barely glancing to see if her name was on there, and Setsuna made sure he checked it off when Serena was already up the stairs and into the grand-ballroom.

Queen Desideria clinked her fork against her glass delicately and it made such a loud noise that everyone stopped what they were saying to listen to her. "My son has an announcement to make."

Prince Endymion stood up and cleared his throat. "This is true, I have decided it is time for me to request someone to become my bride. That someone is here in the room tonight, it is-" He froze as he saw her, a vision of dark blue, her dress though sparkled like the night sky with stars catching the light and tossing it at all who saw her, they were even in her long hair, making her seem like she was glowing like a mini sun. "Serenity?" He breathed and walked away from the table he stood at and towards her.

There were many confused faces around the room, none knowing who she was and Desideria motioned for the band to start playing music to cover up for this break in his speech. Everyone figured it was she that he was going to announce, though even he hadn't known she was there.

"Endymion-" She tried to speak but he was too quick for her.

"I know you can't dance this kind, but I will try to lead you." He spun her around and she found her feet were barely on his, and every step he took was one she did as well. It was all very symbolic and it also made her feel like she was dancing with her father again. Other couples joined the dance floor and she could see her step-family gather together and conference in the wings. "My mother told me you were engaged and had left this morning to go face it head on."

"That's a lie. I'm not engaged, I never was."

"You didn't show last night." Endymion countered. "I started to believe her when you didn't show today as well."

There were tears now in her eyes. "I was detained. Endymion, I need to speak to you-"

"You're not attached and you're here now. Anything you need to say can wait until after I announce that I want to marry _you_."

"Endymion, I really need to speak to you about something important, something I haven't told you-" She was pulled out of his arms and landed painfully on the ground. Guards swarmed around, but unsure what to do. The woman on the ground was an unknown entity, however the woman standing above her was a well known figure here over the last few months, but the woman on the ground had been spotted and picked by Endymion to dance with-

Endymion's whole body shook as he refrained from murdering a woman where she stood. "What is the meaning of this?" Endymion roared and the redhaired woman stood her ground, a half smile quirked up on her features.

"I am sorry Your Highness, but I could not stand by and watch as you danced with my servant." Esmeraude stood proud and watched as confusion filled the Prince's gaze. "She did not tell you? I should have her beaten for spinning such lies as impersonating above her status."

The guards took hold of Serena's arms and she knew she only had seconds. "Endymion-"

"Silence, you shall not call me so intimately. I am a prince and will be addressed as such, especially in front of all these people. Is this true Serenity? Are you a servant?"

"I am at this moment but-"

"NO!" He roared. "I am tired of the lies! First you are a girl by a different name, then you are _engaged_ and now you are a servant? I do not want to hear any more of this. Take her away from my sight! I do not know what to believe from you anymore."

"I _am_ SERENITY D'ARTE, Isabel Kennedy D'arte was my mother-"

She was dragged away and tossed down the steps and out of the palace grounds. She landed winded and not a little bit hurt at Setsuna's feet. Setsuna helped her up with gentle hands and helped the girl back to the carriage. A clock somewhere struck midnight.

–

Endymion brushed passed Beryl who had positioned herself almost provocatively close and he stormed towards his mother. She was in shock. "Isabel Kennedy?" Desideria was close enough to see the girl with her own eyes. "But it couldn't _be_. Isabel is dead, but I saw her just now, living and breathing." Desideria seemed faint and Endymion did not have the patience for his mother's lapses.

"That was not Isabel Kennedy, just some girl using her name. As you've said, the Isabel you knew was dead and so is mine."

"Endymion, Isabel was here tonight, that was Isabel."

"No, it was a girl who claimed to be her, then changed her story and said her name was Serenity." Endymion looked his mother in the eye, still steaming. "Make it happen with the English Princess." Then he was gone and Beryl was left seething along with her mother. Nobody noticed another figure in the crowd who grinned giddily at the outcome.

Desideria sank down heavily on her chair, her son was making a rash decision, but he had announced it to the entire court. She looked to her adviser who would contact the ambassador.

–

With every turn of the wheel of the carriage away from the castle and back into town to pick up her friends, was another dawning moment that Endymion hated her and would never speak to her again. Another realization that they were well and truly over and it wasn't through lies that this happened but instead by truth and by his own hand. It numbed Serena to think that any of this could be even remotely happening and when the others piled in, she asked Setsuna to take her back to her family home, the one that she had been born, raised and terrorized in.

She only planned to get her stuff but somehow the family had beaten her back. This time she had four of her friends with her and they surrounded her as she gathered up her items and the family dared not touch her. Esmeraude appeared calm and stepped forward. "Dear child, we have all been acting irrationally over the last few days. I apologize for my chaotic behavior. It seems we have all lost. Why don't we try to repair what your father desperately tried to put together. Allow me to be a real mother to you."

"Forget it Esmeraude." It was the first time in a long time that Serena had used her stepmother's full name and for once she thought the woman deserved it, it seemed cold like her, not as warm as the hated nickname. Serena had only called her Esme because when she was younger the name seemed to soften the woman a little and it also irked her. Now this woman really was as cold as a jewel. "I am leaving."

"You have forgotten, I own you."

"I am a countess, I am not owned. In this country, nobody is."

"Ah, but you've admitted to all in court that you're only a servant, so you must obey me, nobody will believe anything else you've said. Also, since you are tied to this house until you are 18 and married or 21 and unmarried, I own you, as you cannot go anywhere else."

It was true and Esme and Beryl, might still have the Queen in her pocket and if that was so and the Queen believed Serena to be a servant, then if Esme asked it, Serena could be put to death without an investigation to her true identity. Serena melted onto the bed that she had been picking her clothes up from and put her head into her hands and rebellious tears slipped out. Esme was right, and no matter what Serena said to the contrary, nothing would be solved by running away.

"Since Serenity is my ward and is not even yet 18, she cannot marry and so the four of you better kindly get out of my house."

"I'm not leaving. Like you said, I am a servant of this house as well, and here I shall remain until my true mistress tires of me."

"Lita." Serena's voice was tired and ragged. "Go and save yourself before it is too late."

"Never." Lita vowed. "I will be by your side until we're both old and gray."

Serena was beginning to think that her family was doomed to never last that long. Endymion had been a child of an arranged marriage and his parents didn't love each other and had gotten lucky that their first born was a male heir, so they didn't have to try anymore unless something happened to him. Serena while cherished and adored was a female and that hadn't mattered to her parents, they loved her and would have lavished all of their riches on her if she so much as looked at them sideways, not that she would have. However they loved children and wanted more. The second child was not as easy as the first and her little brother had died within a month of his birth. Her mother had survived but it had been rough for several months on her and her father vowed never again and then a few years later, there wasn't even a choice. Years after that her father couldn't have anymore because he too was gone. Nobody had lived passed their mid thirties except for the grandparents on her mother's side that she never met and who hadn't fought for her. Soon it would be too late if she did get sent to an orphanage, she'd be 18 and out of everything.

What she wasn't expecting was Lita to add to her comment, she was already thinking that it wasn't going to happen. "I'll make sure of it." It was a promise and Serena lifted her eyes to Lita's dedicated green ones and Serena gave her a pathetic smile in return.

The other three were forced out, they could do nothing with that threat hanging over Serena and Setsuna would try to do whatever she could. Haruka would watch for any signs from any of the other servants, they were all dedicated to these two and would come to him and he would save them once more. Michiru would try to talk to the Prince and Queen, but she didn't attend court too often and doubted they'd listen to her, especially when Esme had the Queen's ear.

When the Invernos didn't do anything to Serena and Lita that first night, Serena was somehow in her despair to believe that maybe Esme had been speaking the truth at first, that she wanted to work on righting what was wrong with them, though she didn't let herself believe it too strongly.

In fact for almost a week, nothing happened and then one day Lita was beaten and whipped badly and when Serena tried to defend the girl, she too was kicked to the floor and even skidded along it. "Stay out of this." Lita hissed. Serena didn't even know what Lita had done to deserve this.

At that point, Serena knew that nothing was right in the world, that it was unfair and unjust and it just sucked. There were no fairy tales or happy endings. Life for them was going to be worse than ever because Serena dared to believe in such nonsense.

* * *

><p>EAN: So we're going to leave it there. At least until I can get you the next update. Did you really think this could possibly be the end? Do I really ever end with a horrible situation- oh, right, I do. Well, I guess all I can say is that things have to get better in the next chapter, right? Bwahaha! But no, really they just might. Maybe. Possibly. Probably.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

AN: So I read that a lot of you wanted Lita to punch Endymion, but she can't. She's still a servant and he's still a prince. It's not like he's going to keep up his nightly rendevous with them so she can do it there and then. I'm sorry to disappoint, but hope you still enjoy this. I know this is a long chapter (18000+ words- this chapter), so please be happy. Oh and happy President's Day.

* * *

><p>Three days, that's all it was, it was three days after the incident with Lita, and the poor girl was still black and blue and could barely walk, much less do all she needed to with the cooking and kitchen duties she had. Serena pushed her dear friend back into her bed when on the third day it was worse than any day before. "Stay, I will handle it, we will all handle it. You concern yourself on healing." Tears were almost constantly in Serena's eyes these days. There was never a smile or a happy moment between any of the servants. The family never left any more, watching them all with hawks' eyes. Things were disappearing and servants were getting blamed for it.<p>

Serena saw Count Ali around now all the time, once it was predetermined that Beryl wouldn't be wedding the Prince and that there was no one in court that had been interested at the moment either. So Ann was free to start planning a wedding for six months from then. Ann tried to keep him from noticing the blond in the room, but the Count had spared Serena with pitying glances and she overheard how the Prince was getting married in two days. Just two, that's all it was, a little over a week since the Gala and the wedding was already in place for his lifelong commitment to a woman he'd never met. It would have been the following day had she been in the country. Instead they had to wait until the ambassador could work out the remaining details and then for her to come over on boat then by land.

Serena hated it all. Hated the new work, it was hard, grinding work that left her tired each day worse than the previous, and it was all pointless work. She hated the family that made her do it all. She hated the glances and strangely she hated the Prince above all else. It kept her moving and fueled to do all that she needed to do. He had betrayed her beyond all others, the others she knew were scum but he had managed to trick her throughout it all.

Then somehow, it was the day of his wedding and it just clicked. It was early in the morning, just after dawn and she had known it was the day she was going to lose him forever. She would never become a mistress and he'd never be able to get out of this matrimony. She hated him and she wanted to continue hating him, closing her heart off to this injustice and jackass. However to know that there was no going back after this day just made her lose it.

Lita was still asleep in her bed, but she'd get up and help out today, she had the day before the pain was slowly getting better again. The other servants were up and about and strangely Serena did not see them as she ran from the house, through the wild garden as Esmeraude had not hired a replacement for Artemis and away from it all. Serena ran until her legs gave out and when she looked up, she was in the first place that she had brought Endymion.

She had managed to trick him, it was a lot closer than he thought and she had liked the feel of his arms around her as they rode on horseback and then she returned the favor as they came back. He hadn't been able to find the place since, neither had his horse. She had crashed at the lake and she undressed to just her bottom layer and swam out to the little island in the center that held the towering turret. It would be so easy to climb one of these cliffs with the water rushing down harder and faster than before and just flow with it, hitting every jutted rock on the way down and ending this miserable existence, but she owed it to only one person to survive and that was the person who she could count on forever. The _only one _who had been through the thick and thin with her and would continue being there until their heart gave out. If Serena didn't return, she would stay there until she could find the body and Serena couldn't do that to Lita, had to somehow get Lita to leave on her own, _then _she could take the coward's way out.

So Serena sat with her back against the tall structure, feeling its smooth warmth behind her. The water was warm and steam rose from it, and usually this was a relaxing place that Serena found comfortable. Instead, today, she bawled. She cried harder and longer than she had ever done before, this was truly the end to the Kennedy and D'arte lines. She wouldn't marry, she'd rather become an old spinster than trust her heart to another man, and she wouldn't have any kids if she didn't marry. She'd never join a brothel, she'd rather join a convent if they'd have the fallen from nobility servant that she was. Sobs racked her body and she could barely move or control her body with how hard they came out and shuddered through her.

Suddenly something soft, warm and heavy was on her head, then sliding down her face and then lying about her curled form. Serena forced her bleary eyes open and could barely make out the shape of the thing that fell on her. She thought maybe an animal had somehow missed the ledge and had fallen down upon her instead of getting the tower. It terrified her heart that she would have to see another dead form when she was already so dead inside after all that she had witnessed and she wasn't even an adult yet. Wasn't even legal to make her own decisions. Yesterday had been the anniversary of her father's death. Today the love of her life was getting married and she'd finally admitted it to herself after it was too late, she could finally put it into those terms. She had seen both her parents and Lita's lifeless forms during and after it happened. This would be just too much.

She touched it, and it felt like something on her own head and couldn't find any solid form below. It didn't end above her either, but disappeared into the sky along the line of the turret. Serena realized with a start that it was hair. Lots and lots and lots of hair. She had thought her own hair was overly long, this was millions of times longer and while it looked to be in fantastic shape, it was not her hair. This hair was black. Serena wondered what it was doing down here and Serena's curiosity won out over her despair. It wasn't fair if someone was listening to her, she had come here so she wouldn't be a burden and wouldn't have anyone over hear her. She had barely gotten her hands into the hair above her head when it started moving, going upwards and she tried to get her hands out, but they got stuck. Serena had no choice but to try and get her feet to dig in as well so she wouldn't fall to her certain doom and she held on with all of her strength.

The ride up was somewhat slow, but eventually she was at the lip of the window and suddenly her hands and feet were free but she wasn't falling, she could just move them to do what she wanted now. Serena hesitantly came inside. She had never imagined what it would be like to be inside this room. She had always just assumed that it was impossible and that whatever treasure was here was well guarded beyond just being out of reach.

Now she felt almost a little disappointed, but she would have, if she could still feel. There were rich carpets from far away lands inside, a nice bed, but very little else indeed. What had brought her up lay now in lots and lots of rows going back and forth neatly until it ended on an unexpected sight. "Hey." The person at the end of the buckets of hair said, almost casually, almost as if she pulled someone up here on a regular basis and this was nothing. Serena almost believed the attitude, but knew no one had been here before, or almost no one. One of them would have spilled by now if it was as frequent as this girl wanted Serena to believe.

"Hello." Serena greeted in return.

"Why are you crying? What happened to that man that you were with the last time. He was an entertaining one."

"Why do you think I was crying?" Serena moved to sit on the ledge, it seemed to be about the only place besides the bed _to_ sit.

"Besides being able to hear you way up here? Or the fact that your eyes are puffy and red, I haven't a clue." This girl was somewhat sarcastic and Serena almost didn't appreciate it. "Now, where is he and what happened? He didn't die did he?"

"No, but if he did it would be easier!" Serena snapped, and she brought her own hair over her shoulder and used it as a blanket to hide from anyone, mainly this girl.

"Dumpling head." She tapped Serena just where she meant the name call. "I think you've got soup for brains. If he was dead, then there wouldn't be the magical ending moment."

"There would be a better moment, freedom." Serena disregarded how this girl knew so much.

"I forgot, you've already got your true love's kiss." The girl sighed. "It looked nice, by the way. I could see it even from here."

"Who _are you_?" Serena was tired of this.

"Seiya Newton."

"You sound... um... English?"

"I know, my name is not exactly traditional, but neither am I." Seiya agreed. "I have hair that grows to be over a hundred meters long and its thick enough to lift a person up that high and then let them back down again. Does your hair do that?"

"No, but it is blond." Serena teased and Seiya laughed.

"It is that. I loved the color the first moment I saw it. I always thought mine should be that color it would have made more sense." Seiya shook her head. "Now come on, you're free to leave here whenever you want, but I'm stuck with the same view almost all my life."

"Why don't _you_ leave?"

"I can't, it's not long enough and won't grow to that length to use as a way to get down, just one way, not two."

"Oh." Serena thought for a moment and had an idea. "Ever try to cut it and tie it to something to use the same way as everyone else?"

"I thought about it, but it would break and fall apart instantly, its only strong on my head. I'm also trapped here by an evil witch, but you'll get to that one later."

"What do you mean?" Serena asked almost annoyed at everyone having a say in her life but nothing properly said.

"Just, beware the ladies of red." Seiya stated mysteriously and then she laughed. "It sounds so stupid when you say it like that. Oh well, Setsuna told me to tell you that Hotaru warned her to tell you, oh whatever, I lost track of all that at one point, just beware the ladies of red." Then she made a spooky noise and both of them started laughing. "I'm glad to see you smiling. I didn't like how morose you were when you got up here. I always thought that when we met, you'd be as happy as you seem when you're enjoying the waterfalls."

"I don't have much reason to be happy today."

"The boy?" Seiya pried and Serena gave into her.

"Yes, the boy, the man. He broke my heart and today he's going to get married to another woman."

"Did you try to stop it?" Seiya asked looking at her in concern and Serena shrugged.

"I stopped the wrong marriage, the one I knew was a horrible choice, but I can't stop this one."

"Why not?"

"He never wants to see me again, and frankly that feeling is a bit mutual right now."

"But only right now. You'll be disappointed in yourself when you no longer feel that way. You know that right?"

"I don't know if it will only be for right now, I cannot predict what my feelings will be even five minutes from now."

"You won't be feeling this way. You'll want to see him again. You still love him."

"I'll never want that and I don't." Serena hotly denied.

"You will and you are." Seiya insisted, her head suddenly by Serena's but Serena didn't fall at the momentary startle. "You know you need to go to him."

"It is too late and stop telling me how I feel or will feel, you don't know anything."

"Actually I do, I can tell how you're feeling and I saw the two of you together, that could be nothing but love." Seiya pushed. "You... might be too late. Why is he marrying another woman? Was it prearranged and he was only entertaining himself and fell for you when he shouldn't have?"

Serena shook her head. "He wanted to marry me. It's my fault, all my fault." Serena looked out over the land she had seen from only a slightly further, standing on the beautiful waterfalls all around her. She didn't even see their beauty today. Serena allowed silent tears to streak down her face. "I didn't speak fast enough, I didn't make him see, understand. I let it all fall apart."

"Did you tell him a lie?"

"I just kept the full truth from him, but after we both revealed our names, I did not lie."

Seiya put a hand on Serena's back and she sank into the comfort. "So now what? Live your life the way you have been?"

"There's no way I can change it."

"Serenity, do your legs work?" Seiya asked and Serena nodded. "Do your lungs work?" Another nod and Seiya's head mimicked hers. "Are you stuck in a tower that if you were to jump from it, it would be certain doom?"

Serena shook her head no but then she caught herself and smiled at Seiya. "It's not certain doom. We are only about ten feet higher than the waterfalls and I jump off those every year."

"But you know that area is deeper, no one has jumped off this near the island." Seiya knew they were getting distracted from the point but it gave her a moment of pause, perhaps there could be a way down. Then Seiya got to the point. "Regardless, are _you_ trapped up here if I can let you down and pull you up at my will?" Serena shook her head in the negative. "Then what stops you from leaving and going far far away? This land is in the center of no man's land, from here you could go any direction and you'll be in a new kingdom. You deserve to be free and you should fight for it."

Serena sniffed and she understood. "Two things do, but one of those is being taken from my hands right now. I will go back and get the other one and we shall leave this place. I know enough of other languages to get by, maybe I'll even join the gypsies."

Seiya laughed and she looked out over the land with happiness. "I love when they come to visit, it is a moment of peace and chaos all at once. It's about the only time I hear music or see dancing."

"What are you waiting for, why do you remain up here like this and don't take a chance to test the waters below?"

"I don't know how to swim." Seiya admitted and brushed her shoulder as the dark haired girl leaned out and pointed. "If it is too deep I wont be able to rise back to the surface and if it is not deep enough, I will impact. Either way I'd die. Here I am protected from the elements, have a comfortable place to sleep and meals are provided for me. There is one more room back there for use of the chamber pot, and only those who come by are my source of entertainment."

"I have come here for years, sometimes alone, why is this the first time we've spoken."

"I'd like to say this is the first time you'd be in a position to understand, but I am not allowed guests. However you looked and sounded so pitiful down there and I had to cheer you up when you've done the same unknowingly for years. I am saddened to think I have not done that."

"No, I am still sad about what happened between myself and the man you saw, but I have a new direction in life. You helped give me that, if I cannot have him and I cannot have my home, I can have my friends. It wont matter if I disappear, the name Serenity will be forgotten as a servant just as it was forgotten as a noble, maybe with more time as this time I have caused more of a stir."

"You're a servant?" Seiya asked curious and Serena didn't want to get into it, but Seiya was already shaking her head. "Why would it matter either way? Servants marry nobles all the time. Servants marry farmers. Farmers marry nobles. None of it matters."

"There is an ancient law that ties his hands, but it wouldn't have mattered if he knew the truth, but I was unable to go to him and even if I could have, I would not have gotten through." Serena nudged Seiya gently. "Take a chance, jump with me." Serena gestured to the water. "I won't let you drown."

"Maybe I will the next time you return and I need your help, but for now I need to wait, a man is coming for me."

"I thought you were here since you were a baby-" She didn't know how she had known that, had Seiya told her? If she hadn't, the dark haired girl had meant to.

Seiya didn't even blink. "It doesn't matter when I was taken here, it set things into motion and if I am not here when we meet, I am not sure how the story will be told when it is completed, already you have changed it slightly, but it is only a minor detail. When I need your help, you will know it and I hope you will come to me once more."

"I promise I will, even if you have to send the message to me on the wings of a bird. I will come back for you no matter where I disappear to." Serena promised and Seiya wanted to tell her not to go, to fight for her love, but at the same time, Seiya didn't want to see Serena sad any more.

"Be happy once more Serena, please." Serena wasn't sure she'd told her, her name, but Seiya could have easily known it from all the time she'd spent here and with people who would call out her name. Serena nodded and then with a goodbye, she pushed off and jumped into the water below. Seiya watched with fear in her throat, but Serena resurfaced unharmed and swam back to shore, dressed quickly, dripping wet and getting the thin material of her servant's dress wet, but it dried by the time she returned to her house.

It was strange that she hadn't seen or heard anyone the entire time on her walk through the land and gardens, at this time of year the servants angled that way more than usual, wanting to enjoy it. Serena was feeling rather spooked when Lita wasn't in the kitchen and when she called out for her friend softly, there was no reply, she hadn't wanted to be heard by anyone else.

It was settling wrong with Serena, very wrong as she made her way through the house and it was as if it was abandoned. Serena wanted to leave, go to Haruka's and wait it out until Lita came to her and said that they were all just playing a joke on her. Serena didn't even see her step-family as she made her way through the house until she got closer to the entrance and saw men all around, in the rooms near her and a few came out behind her. How had she missed them? She saw her stepmother come in and she was carrying a large coin purse and was sorting through deeds.

"No!" Serena gasped and that's when she heard Lita shouting on the top of her lungs.

"Run! Serenity go! Serena run! Run away and never come back!" There were bars rattling and Serena was tempted to run just as Lita wanted her to, Serena did, but it was towards her friend. She ran up to the bars, and had reached for her friend before she was picked up easily and thrown over a shoulder. Serena fought and hit at the man who had his hands on her, holding her in place and fought to get down, to be released. "NO! Serena you should have run!" Lita kept repeating things like that over and over and their fingers had almost brushed before Serena was torn away.

One of the men was carrying her away from her friend, who was alone in a cage upon a cart attached to horses. Serena was thrown into one just like it. Serena ran to escape before they could close the door, but she was pushed back and she went tumbling backwards. She got to her feet too late, she was trapped. "No! Lita! What are you doing to her? Where are you taking her?"

"Oh, Serenity dear, not just her, _all _of them. I fired all of the regular servants this morning before you were even awake. It was with luck that you were gone during the day, unaware what was happening. Lita was an easy one to trap and we've been waiting a long time for your return." Esmeraude laughed.

"You can't do this!" Serena tried to fight to get out of the make-shift jail that she had found herself in. "Like you said, I'm attached to the house and you can't force me to leave it! Let Lita go! She has nothing to do with your feelings towards me!"

"That would be true, had she been any regular servant. The rest of them left blissfully unaware and uncaring with no knowledge about what I have planned for you, which is just the way I like it. Since she is not a regular servant, I have sold her. You were right when you said France did not have slaves, so I sold her to a country that does."

"Which one?" Serena demanded, trying to use all of her strength to move the bars apart, but unable to do so. She tried pushing but there was no budge. Haruka would come and save her, he had to hear Lita's cries. Esmeraude laughed, she would not tell Serena where Lita was going. Serena feared that Esmeraude had done something to Haruka as well. "Why are you doing this?"

"My dear sister." Beryl stepped forward towards her cage. "This is where you belong. You thought that you had a chance at a _prince_, but you are nothing more than a wild animal. You shall be treated as such."

Serena's eyes were molten lava when she looked at Beryl now and the words escaped her with as much heat as she could throw into them. "You've lost too Beryl, right now he is marrying an English Rose. You are old and pathetic and have lost the Prince, you shall not find it easy to have any one even noteworthy of status and you'll always look at that union as something you _can't _have."

"I shall pity the fact that I can't see your death at my hands." Beryl hissed, her hand shooting out to grab Serena's neck. Serena for her part stumbled backwards and just barely missed the claws that would have done big damage.

"This will just have to do instead." A familiar voice was at her back and hands were at her. She was not safe from either direction and she pulled herself away and moved to a different corner.

"You?" Serena was in shock. "This cannot be. Esmeraude! You cannot do this."

"Actually I can. As you said, you belong to this house, as of this morning I have sold it to him. He is free to do with his property what he wishes. As you are not old enough yet to leave, you fit that category. He can move pieces from one and put them in another. He has graciously allowed us to stay."

"And I think you'll look the best in my other house." The voice was silky as he added to her stepmother's plans.

"How much did she pay you? I can-" Whatever she was about to say was drowned out in a laugh.

"Oh sweet girl, you think _she paid me_? In fact it is quite the opposite, I paid her, quite handsomely as well, much more than the house's worth. In fact, I paid more for _you_ than I did for the house." He laughed as she realized exactly what she had gotten into.

"This wont work, someone will stop you, I am a countess!"

"Ah you really are innocent. You aren't the first servant I've had to break." His words were only for her and she shuddered. "As for your status as countess, you've denounced it in front of all the nobles. You are to them, nothing but a servant and as such nobody will lift a hand to fight for your cause and if by some off chance they do, then by then you will have become mine and nobody could save you." He reached a hand in to touch her but she swatted him away. "A wild cat, I love it."

"Esme!" Serena screamed. "Beryl! I will get you for this! Let Lita go and I might go willingly!"

Esmeraude and Beryl laughed heartily and Esmeraude told the man driving Lita to go. She didn't want Serena to have any idea where her friend was going. She was without any friends or surviving tactics. She was out of saves, she was well and truly damned now. "Serena!" Lita's voice could be heard, it was fearful.

Serena kept screaming and attempting to reach out for Lita. "I will find you!" Serena vowed. "Whenever I get out, I will find you!"

Then she saw something she had not seen her strong friend do when it wasn't about their parents, she started crying and she was reaching for Serena as well. There was a point where Lita's carriage drove by and both reached with all of their effort to touch, but there was barely a brush of skin before Lita was being pulled away and out of sight. Lita and Serena were both screaming, both rattling their cages and suddenly Serena was shrouded in darkness.

"Like I said, an animal." Beryl's voice could be heard from outside and Serena attempted to strike her, but the cloth being tied down prevented more than a dent to be made. Beryl laughed and turned to the man that Serena was now terrified of, how could he manage such a thing? "But I do not like it that she is being treated similar to a bird when that is your nickname for us."

"Oh no, she is not like a bird, she is a ferocious cat, see how she swipes? This is for everyone's safety. I shall cure her of her wild ways or manage to harness them for my benefit."

The two women laughed and Serena briefly wondered where Ann was. "Come now daughter, let us go see the rest of the Prince's wedding, that type thing lasts forever. You look more beautiful than any English woman could dream to compete with. He could still see you in the crowd and change his mind." Then she started to move and her yells and screams had not abated one bit. Someone hit the frame with a stick and she wondered if it was the Duke whose hands were on the other end. She screamed until she knew they were passed Haruka's farm, long passed and she had no idea what direction they were going in.

They traveled for a long time and they stopped once. It was dark and there wasn't a village in sight but a man, not the Duke, lifted the flap and put water and food inside with her as if she were an animal truly. These men did not speak French and she wondered how far out they'd have to go before they'd arrive at her new temporary location. These men had rough voices and Serena didn't recognize the words at all, but then she heard the Duke's voice and his was clear among the others, he spoke the same language they did but sounded different as if it was a little harder for him to speak it and he didn't have the same accent, but then the others laughed and she sank into the far corner, not touching the food.

The carriage did not move again and they were in the middle of nowhere, she could scream and nobody would hear her. Her life was over, but she had made a promise that she intended to keep like no promise before. She _would _find Lita and save her from whatever situation that her stepmother had sent her into. Serena would take whatever came her way until that goal was accomplished. She would search the entire Earth for her friend, but knew the older woman wasn't that creative so she'd search the obvious places first.

Serena curled into a ball and cried herself to sleep. She was awoken to jostling and realized that they had been moving again and she didn't know how long they had been doing that. She was scared and as she had never been before, not like this.

There were voices after awhile and she realized two things, that they'd slowed to go through a town or village and that they were still speaking French. She tried to call out, but her voice was raw from all the crying, screaming and yelling. It wasn't working and she tried to gain their attention by hitting at the cloth hiding her from view.

The Duke laughed and Serena learned that it was a child asking what was underneath. "A wild cat, she is very temperamental, she was practically climbing her cage yesterday, it was a sight. She is dangerous right now, but soon she will be able to be viewed for all to see her in her shining glory. Soon she will jump when told and do whatever her master wants of her." Serena hit harder, trying to prove him wrong, that it was someone in there, not an animal. A squeak escaped her and a then a whimper. "She's just frightened right now, but if you get too close, you will get hurt. Stay away from the flaps."

"What kind of cat? I saw gold fur!" One of them had chanced a peak and hadn't seen much before it was covered up again. One of the other men spoke in that strange language and there was movement as she was closed off from her brethren. One of them hit where she had been hitting and Serena hissed in pain as her wrist jarred against the metal bars.

"The best very kind of one." The Duke's voice was disgusting to her and she knew that he knew she could hear. "The King of the cats, but in this case the duchess."

"Wouldn't that be Queen?" One of the other kids asked and Serena tried to speak but it was rough and she barely could hear it with her own ears and even that was a painful whisper.

"Not with my cats." The Duke denied and then he apologized, but they had to continue on.

Somehow she was aware of the time passing, she had not known it before, but the sun provided enough light that she was aware that day was swiftly turning into night once more. This time when they stopped, one of the sides of the casing was lifted up and off of her cage and the Duke stood there pleased to survey his new property. His hands were on his hips and one came up to rest against his chin as he looked her over. "Such a fascinating creature. You will be added to the collection and perhaps you'll become the centerpiece." He nodded and then looked down at the food that was untouched. "Bring her new food." He walked closer and Serena backpedaled toward the other end of the cart. "Do not worry, I will not harm you. There is so much passion in you, it is nice to stop and view it every once in awhile. I cannot stop staring at you."

Serena opened her mouth and tried to speak, it came out hoarse and he could not hear.

He shook his head sadly. "You do yourself more harm than I could ever do to you. Please drink the water we provide, it will help. Now come here, I want to have a look at you." Serena refused to move and he grew slightly angry. "I am your master now, you will do as I say." Serena still didn't budge and he left for a second before he returned and slid in new food and water. Serena didn't even look at it, having been used to going several days without a meal. "I only want to see if you have damaged yourself when one of my men was too rough with you. Come." He waved her towards him and Serena wasn't a fool. He said something in that strange language to his men and suddenly Serena felt something jab her painfully in the back and she stumbled forward against her will. She was jabbed again and her hand reached out to protect her from falling face first into the bars nearest the Duke. He smiled pleased. "See, if you had only come when I called, we could have saved ourselves all of this trouble." He had not laid a rough hand on her, but his men were following his orders.

He took her hand gently into his and he looked over the wrist and he tsked when he saw the bright red bruise that still hadn't gone away. It would last for awhile.

"I hate to see my property damaged. I hope in the future that you will take care to see that this does not happen again." His fingers were gentle as they ran over the angry flesh but Serena still tried to strain away from him. Suddenly he was pulling her roughly against the bars and her face was trapped within them as his other hand came through the one next to it and gripped her hair painfully and lowered her head until it was on level with his. His lips were hot and wet against hers and she felt her stomach roll, then she was released and she was bolting to a relative safe retreat, away from the man with the stick and away from the Duke. She wiped at her lips with disgust and the furious glare she sent him only made him chuckle.

Then her vision of the outside world was cut off and the cloth was replaced. She wanted to puke, but there was nothing in her stomach to do so, she hadn't ate the entire three days before either, her stepmother had removed her from the kitchens and had her clean all the fireplaces instead and ordered that she didn't eat again until it pleased her. She threatened to beat Lita again otherwise.

More sobs racked through Serena's small body but already there were no more tears to accompany her need to lash out at the world in even this small gesture. Only one positive came out of this situation, no one could make her do anything ever again by threatening her with injury against her friend.

On the third day, they arrived early in the day at a house and she was already inside its courtyard, near the stables before she could catch a glimpse of it. It was dark and cold and fit its owner's personality perfectly. Serena felt weak even before one of the men had to come in after her and haul her out. She blacked out before she was even properly introduced to her new surroundings.

When she woke up, she was in a big comfortable bed and she was thankfully still in her own clothes. She had some type of fear that she'd be changed to fit this scene and playing some kind of fantasy the man who now controlled her created. She rolled out of bed, intending to run, but she tripped and landed painfully on the ground as she was not used to having such a heavy leg. Shackled against her delicate ankle was a heavy chain, one that would be better suited to hold down a bear, not someone as small as her, but even as she tried to slip her food out the large manacle, it held tight against her skin, but not painfully, just securely.

"I am sorry Serenity, it was required. I knew you would try to run the second you woke up, with no care about anything else. Perhaps it will come off with good behavior." The Duke entered the room and his too pale of hair rested about his shoulders. His icy eyes made Serena flinch away and when he reached for her, she fought to be untouched. "Please allow me to help you back into your bed. You are weak, I had not realized how so."

"Why do you care, I thought you wanted to break me." Serena's voice was snappy but still not overly loud though she tried. He hoisted her off the ground and back into the bed with her back against the headboard, he even put the covers around her legs and made sure they'd be warmer. She wasn't cold and it was warm outside. The sun was up in the sky now and so she must have been out for awhile.

"It is no fun to break a sick animal, its already scraping by, already at its low." He put food in front of her. "When you are strong- er, rather, when you are healthy again we will work on your attitude as a servant and breaking you into your role here. Now though, you should eat and rest. Tomorrow we shall start with small tasks."

Serena eyed the food and when she went to throw it off of her, knowing she'd only have to clean it up later, he caught her wrist and put her arm back down. He tsked at her and put the spoon in her hand instead. "I will not do as you command me." Serena no longer wanted to look at him, just the sight made her skin crawl.

"I'm not commanding you, it would just be such a waste if you were to die of malnutrition. If that were the case, I'd have to find out where Esme sent Lita and have a go at her."

Serena hated that someone could still use Lita against her. Lita was her friend, she wasn't supposed to be a pawn in a battle of any sorts. Serena took the spoon and jabbed it into the food and then she put it into her mouth, it was bland and plain and had absolutely no flavor, nothing like the simplest meals Lita put together and yet seemed as if it were a feast at the castle. If she had known that several days ago would have been her last meal with Lita, then she would have, well she would have taken Lita and run away then. God she had been a fool to believe that Esmeraude would allow her to continue living there, even with harsher conditions.

"Very good." The Duke patted Serena on the other hand and stood up. "Rest and eat today, and I shall see you in the morning." Serena didn't ask, nor did she care where he intended to go, as long as it was away from her, she was content. One thing she knew without a doubt, was that she'd never be happy again.

–

For three more days Serena was left alone and to her own devices for the most part. The men had left that first day, she never saw them again after she had blacked out, but she had been everywhere in the tall, ugly building. The chain on her leg was nearly impossible at first, she had to drag her foot behind her as she walked, it was so heavy that she was panting and having to rest before she could continue on. It wasn't much easier now, but she was strong and adapted quickly, it was still heavy and she still dragged her foot behind her, but she could go for longer without stopping. The chain allowed her to access every room in the house and then out into the house's courtyard, but no further, no matter which way she approached it or the path she took. It was also impossible to find the other end of the chain. She'd even tried breaking it off her foot but ended up hurting herself in the process.

The Duke asked her every day if she would marry him and more than once a day at all different times of day. He had nothing better to do than ask her. She told him no, every single time. She would not marry him and have his legitimate children. On the third day he had slapped her hard across the face and she had sheltered it from further abuse.

"Why not?" He'd demanded of her then when she'd said no again.

"I don't love you, I will never love you!"

"Who said anything about love?" He laughed cruelly in her face. "I will please you."

"I've already had someone who could please me without resorting to any further steps than making me laugh."

"If that's all that it takes-"

"It takes more than that, you just don't have it. You don't have what Endymion has!"

"Endymion is a worthless man who happens to have a title. You like him only for the title. You are only after his power." The Duke shouted at her.

"Even without his title, even if he was only a servant, he would be more man that you could ever be with a hundred titles!" That's when he slapped her, she was slapped so hard that she ended up on the floor and he dragged her up to him again, roughly removing her hand from her face.

"I told you to take care not to damage my property." He inspected her face roughly but seemed pleased that she wasn't tarnished beyond just the red print. "Regardless of what you think, he is a man with a title and you have nothing. He only saw in you a body he wanted to possess, but when it was revealed that you have only a body, he left you. He tossed you out into the cold, he doesn't care what happens to you."

Serena's lips quivered and she forced down the tears that wanted to rise up in defense. "He would if he knew what was happening. It doesn't matter how angry he is with me, if he knew what you were planning to do, he'd be here ripping your head off."

The Duke laughed and let her go, dropping her back onto the ground. "The Prince is over a three day ride from here, and even if he could get here in time, he is now married and won't have the patience or time to come for you. Beyond all of that though, he is my friend and it wouldn't matter what he thought he had with you, I am allowed to do what I wish to my servants, never been stopped before. He couldn't even touch me if he wanted to, I'm out of his jurisdiction. Now get up and do the laundry. I have a pair of pants I would like cleaned for tomorrow."

He walked away from her, too angry to look at her any longer. Serena sorted out all of what he said to her as she sorted the laundry and got to work. She was the only servant here, the _only _one. She could scream the loudest anybody had ever heard a scream and nobody would be in the house, the grounds or even the land around them. She had seen that much. They were in the middle of absolutely nowhere. Even if someone was walking or riding by they would be unlikely to hear her and would take the Duke's word at face value, no matter what they thought they heard. She was completely alone with him and anything could happen and nobody would know the truth.

It was the forth day that he made his move and made the first real effort to break her. Before now it had been inappropriate touching but nothing major and it would be the moment that she realized her first thought when waking that first morning in bed were correct. She was living out one of his twisted fantasies, but the worst part was that she was playing right into his hands, for he wanted her to resist had expected it and planned it in.

–

_Now, back to the Gala's following day..._

–

Endymion was absolutely furious. Serenity had lied to him! The sweet faced, innocent acting girl had been playing a part in one of her stories. She was nothing more than a servant playing dress up! How could he be such a fool as to believe anything else? No wonder she never wanted him to meet the people she was staying with, she wasn't staying with them, but rather working _for them._ It was also no wonder she didn't recognize him. He thought it funny that any noble would be that naïve, no matter how far away they lived from the castle.

She didn't have to go home, but she knew her luck would run out eventually. To think that she was going to try to explain this to him, as if any explanation would make it all right for her to think that any of this was all right. She was a servant impersonating a noble, it was beyond a doubt a crime. He could have tried her and thrown her in jail for that, but then she would have been too close. Then to believe that a servant could ever marry a _prince_? It was laughable.

Was anything she ever told him the truth? Her parents, her birthday, her _name_? That was the worst of it all. He knew she'd lied to him before, knew she was capable of it and capable of getting away with it as well. He hadn't even blinked at the first one, thinking them even in this and had forgiven her instantly. He had believed her twice and now, now he was made to look the fool in front of the entire court and he'd been trying hard to reverse their image of him. He had only been doing that because of the very same girl who had inspired him to be a better person when she was the worst kind of human alive.

She was a liar and a thief.

However neither were charges he could stick on her and would do any harm. He threw himself against the wall and looked out the window there. The only things she had stolen was his dignity and his heart. He would live the rest of his life in a loveless marriage now thanks to her. He'd prefer to not know his bride than to pick another. That is why he allowed his mother to continue on with this plan of hers that she'd put into motion. He hadn't understood then, but now he could. She was smarter than him. She knew this relationship wouldn't last. How could it when it was conducted in secret the entire time? Endymion was a fool in so many ways.

Serenity, no it wasn't, it was Isabel, no that was a lie, what was her real name even? He didn't even know what to call her. Was either the truth or just further lies in her bizarre reality? Was she even a woman? No, that one he knew without a second's hesitation. He had held her in his hands more often than not and the curves, the scent, the softness of her skin were all completely womanly. He had too many experiences to base it off from to not know that truth.

Endymion let air whoosh through his body as he collapsed against the stone window where he was standing and let his gaze travel out to the workers out there. They were peasants working away and he never realized how profane some of them could be. What was worse than just _her_ was the fact that she had people collaborating her story, never quite equal with her evasions, but similar enough that he hadn't looked any farther. She had the gardener, the cook, the farmer and even gypsies vouch for her. All of them had warned _him _not to hurt _her_. It was a crock, she was the one lying the entire time and she had people coming out of the wood work trying to protect her from the man they all knew was the Prince. His word was gold compared to hers. He hadn't lied one second of their time together, he made half truths and used facts that were slightly skewed, but never outright lied to her. Anyone listening could have seconded his own words and yet it was the liar they had all rallied behind.

She even had the gall to try and keep him honest, demanding he held no secrets from her. That she had control over their relationship.

Endymion pushed away from the view, no matter where he looked he was reminded of her.

However there was one place free from her reminder, and that was someplace he hadn't intended on going to any time soon. He went to his father's study, his mother had mentioned it over breakfast this morning and how soon it would be his and he should work on organizing it to suit him better. She'd also casually slipped that he might find some of the answers he was looking for there. He had worked diligently on his father's study, reading through every ledger and every note, and learning more about what his father had thought and did. He felt like he was closer to his father now than he had ever been before. His mother had been right, it did help him work through some of his issues and he did find answers here, but they weren't the ones he sought. How could they be, his father had never known this girl. He looked through everything but a shelf of journals that ended years ago and everything was organized. One good came out of this besides getting to know his father better, it occupied his mind so he didn't have to think about why his heart was hurting and why he dreaded the night.

–

So now it was the day of his wedding and Endymion was getting ready for it when there was a soft knock on the door.

His mother allowed herself in and she sat on the bench as she watched him as he buttoned up his shirt and stuck the ends into his pants carefully. "Are you sure this is what you want? It is not too late to find her."

"Whoever you are referencing, I do not want to find her. I have made a commitment to this Princess of England and your cousin and I intend to follow this through."

"I wanted you to marry so badly that I was blind to what you wanted." Desideria shook her head. "I understand now that it was this girl. It wouldn't be the first time a leap was made between ranks."

"But it is a solid rule that I cannot marry a servant. The Prince is held to different standards for quite this reason, to help prevent status climbers. At least if a noble does it, they have some idea how to run things, but servants, servants are so small minded."

"I heard you talk about this girl and she wasn't." The Queen countered.

"No, but she was lost in her own dream world, that she probably wouldn't have even made a good servant." He was reminded of what the three reds had said about the servant girl who had disappeared that night, he now understood it was her they spoke of and of course he also clicked who Adelita truly was as well. He could now see their points.

"My son, I did not marry for love, I married to please my parents and Edgar's. I had barely known Edgar before we wed, but I had met him a few times. In Spain you do not marry anyone lower than a marquis if you are a Prince or Princess. I was dreadfully unhappy, I had thought Edgar in love with Isabel, and when I had seen her again years later and with Charles I knew that there could have never been anything on her end towards your father. Once I realized that, it made life a little more manageable. I also had you, you were the love of my life, once I saw those blue eyes and that black hair and you smiled at me with the very same dimples I sometimes see cross your face when you used to think of this girl, I was captured. I knew that there could be no other child, I wanted to lavish you with my love and affection. Edgar had thought me silly for my fantasies of raising you to be so compassionate and he thought you'd become soft with so much adoration that he strove to be the hard parent, the strict one so you would have balance. Edgar was the softie with every other child and none more so than Isabel's."

"I thought they all died." Endymion asked sharply.

"I think he visited them often for a short time before Isabel was gone. Then he had pointed out the child once more to me, but I had forgotten or wasn't paying attention."

"This girl that you were so against me seeing, she is not this Isabel you speak of. She is not my father's Isabel and she is not this wonderful woman you recall." Endymion didn't want to speak of this now before he was to say I dos and kiss the bride when he had never seen her before, knew nothing of her character except what others told him. It would make it so much harder and he'd just managed to barely keep her in her box, it kept leaking out, but it remained shoved to the side. "As you've said, that woman is dead."

"No, but I saw this girl, I don't know of her character but I was floored and thrown back to the time I had known my Isabel. Isabel Kennedy was such a wonderful girl once I let my guard down and got to know her. This girl that showed up at the Gala, she was the spitting image of Isabel Kennedy that I could not contain my fear that a ghost was walking amongst us."

"So then I have fallen for a girl only because my father had fallen for her mother?" Endymion didn't want to think of those kind of ramifications. "I have no free will or choice in the matter? I am only copying what my father coveted because instead of being with her, he had me and I must go after what he could not? No thank you mother." Endymion was just now fixing the last of the details to his appearance and would be ready to stand at the alter.

"I had pushed you too soon to pick a bride, I think. I had pushed because I wanted grand-babies, I also wanted to be done with this. I was not raised to take over ruling a Kingdom and while I had watched your father in action for many years, there are many inner workings that I still do not understand. I was raised to look pretty and please my husband and maybe even throw in a witty comment and entertain our guests every once in awhile. I wanted a new set of children to fawn over, and for me my light had been you. I don't know what your father's had been. It is no secret that for a long time you had been disappointing the both of us greatly. This girl you refuse to acknowledge by name, she was a godsend to you."

"I am about to marry _your _pick." Endymion reminded her. "You kept hinting at this."

"I don't think your light will be your children, you will be miserably unhappy for the rest of your life if you go through with this and I would understand if you wanted to call it off or run. She might be happy with the children and I know I will be, no matter how unruly they might get, they are your children and after you, they'll all be angels."

"There will be no more running. As you have said, she had affected me profoundly and I will comply now with all of my duties. I am willing to look at the world as it really is. She taught me that, when you live in a fantasy world where everything is perfect or at least seems that way when its really not, someone is bound to get hurt. I will not allow that kind of delusion to happen any longer."

"Have you seen her name on the roster? She had to give a real one, and a live person to get in. All of the nobles that were invited were accounted for except one, but I have met that one often. Usually there are more and there was one name I was surprised to see attended as she hadn't since she was introduced to the court. I remember even then you were quite taken with her, it was the first time I had seen you smile in a long time, even if you did refuse to look at her or dance with her that night. The very same night that Edgar refreshed my memory of the child Isabel had."

"You told me she had a son." Endymion looked at his mother with his brain running through everything that they had spoken of not only now, but all conversations about these people before, making new connections and rubbing out old ones that no longer applied.

"I was mistaken, I did tell you that I wasn't sure, it was only what I believed. I hadn't seen her again, not after her father died that very same year and Edgar did not mention her to me again. It was one of the only times I had seen their child."

"It doesn't matter, it is too late." Endymion breathed. "I have made a commitment and the Princess had been kind enough to accommodate me in this and has come all this way to fulfill her end." Desideria stood and she looked every bit the Queen proud to see her son off on his wedding day, at least until someone looked at her face, she seemed unsure and if he wasn't mistaken a little guilty. "You look beautiful mother and none of this is your fault. You tried to warn me, and I refused to listen."

"I had hoped that you would find something in your father's study about all of this, explaining it in his words, but he was always close to the vest when it came to them and I never really understood why. At any rate, a wise man once said: 'Without love there is only darkness'. I hope love will find you once more and that you can be happy." She kissed his check, whispered good luck and walked out of the room. But her words stuck with him, because that's all he had been feeling these days since he had last seen her, since he had tossed her out of his castle and life with one order to his guards, not even having to say anything but just a small gesture had cut her out completely. Now he felt only darkness and he was a little afraid as every day away from her it grew and that soon he would be swallowed up by it. He did not want to be a father emotionally distant from his children or a King apathetic to his people, but he could feel himself caring about others less and less and he hadn't a big well to start from.

–

Endymion saw a little bit of motion as the people in the back of the room shifted to allow yet more new comers. This time though he saw a bit of red hair joined by more as they managed to move closer. He recognized the faces and the eldest daughter already had tears streaming down her face, but what exactly she was crying about, he could not be sure. The younger daughter, Baroness Ant was sitting next to Count Ali. They seemed to be a good match, for even though he knew Ali and had known him for a while, the time they had spent together hadn't always been a peaceful one. Ant sat there perfectly calm and watching the ceremony without much care.

Endymion shifted as yet another hour dragged on, these ceremonies were too long, people came and went throughout it all and yet the man droned on about something. Even though Endymion understood Latin, most of the people in there didn't, as servants stood in the back and upper floors, and nobles sat closer, none of them really understood what the priest was saying, not even Endymion. However it wasn't time to repeat anything and share vows, so until that time, the old man continued jabbering away. Even the lovely brunette princess in front of him, who was so devout that she would go against her own father to pray in her way, was getting a little antsy. That was the cure for Catholicism, don't try and cure the people of it, telling them they were wrong and should join other churches, or prosecute them for their beliefs, instead sit them down to pray at the actual service and prod them every time they were about to fall asleep. The sheer boredom would drive anybody to look for a change in how they spent their time praying. Or at least wishing for a slight adjustment to the service. Not that any other church was any better, they were all sleep inducers.

Endymion shifted again and when he locked eyes with his bride, he knew that this was not right. They were not the eyes he should be sharing an amused thought with. "Damn her." He growled softly and nobody heard him except the girl next to him, she looked at him curiously. The dry toning of the priest drowned out his words for everyone else. "Damn her, I hate her but I love her. Damn her." He rose to his feet and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him and even the Princess stood. "I'm sorry."

"No, thank you, I would have broken this myself had it not been for your agreement. I'll soothe things over with my father. I had really rather not marry someone that I didn't choose. The one I would have is currently married to another. I would prefer to remain a maiden and wait, than to marry and lose all chances." Everyone gasped and there were murmurs all around from the nobles and servants. Partly they were annoyed to have wasted so much time in this warm church and partly it was great gossip to see the Royal Wedding stopped by the Prince but because of the Princess was in love with another.

"Thank you for understanding." Endymion kissed her cheek before running to his mother and kissing hers as well. "I hate you and I love you." Though she had not been the one he had been talking about. "You were right. I cannot do this, not when I owe my people and _myself _so much more. I have to know the whole truth and even then it might not matter. You'll have to hold off retirement for a bit longer."

Then the Prince disappeared out of the church and the older two redheads in the Inverno family looked at each other and grinned, Beryl was still in the running, now to just get rid of the last obstacle...

It didn't matter to them that he disappeared for a night, taking his food in his father's study and tearing through the remaining documents. They thought they had so much more time to set everything up and put it into the order they wanted.

"Where is it?" He raged when he could not find anything relating to a Serenity or Isabel Kennedy or and he really wished right then and there that he knew what this man, who had stolen Isabel Kennedy's heart away from his father, what this man's damn name was. His mother had been of no use, she hadn't known or she had but wanted him to work for it.

She had mentioned something about the rosters. This type of information wasn't going to be in his father's studies, but in the archives. He sat down and had his dinner, surveying the room. As he ate he groaned in pleasure. Whatever had happened to the cook, he was all for, this was the best meal he had ever had in his life.

It had been the day of his wedding that never happened. He had spent his wedding night in his father's study going through books and ledgers. He looked through all of the books that his father had, even the journals he thought weren't worth his time, but those had been the most confusing. They made no mention of Isabel or anyone else that he could recognize. Half the time it seemed as if his father was writing gibberish, the words made sense on paper and in each sentence and paragraph, but they didn't flow right, not like the other things his father wrote about. He hadn't been listening, he hadn't heard the name that Serenity had shouted at him as she attempted to tell him more. He wished he had, he might have only one option left to him, and that was to go to Haruka and ask for all the information he had on the girl that he had pretended was his cousin.

Or to go to the Invernos and ask about the servant they had. That might require him to see Serenity or Lita at either location and he wasn't ready to do that. He was still too angry with her and might say things he'd regret if he didn't have all the facts, written facts, in hand when he went to confront her. He might never accept her again and he couldn't marry her, but he would get to the bottom of this mystery. He had to call her Serenity, had to let her have that hold on him again, if he didn't it would be too confusing and he couldn't understand why she'd lie about her name twice.

Endymion reluctantly left his father's study and went down to the archives and scoured every listing of nobles that attended any event in the last 6 years and to find the one that had attended this time but never before, not since her name had been put on it and never taken off.

It took him a day to find it and when he did, he now had a name and not much else. This name could have easily been procured and been taken by the girl he had known for this very reason, knowing that the real Serenity wouldn't attend, and that would be her in for the Gala. This did not prove that the girl who he called Serenity was the same Serenity on this paper. The last name though sounded vaguely familiar and he'd have to find out where the D'artes lived. This Serenity was an orphan, that much was clear as first her mother wasn't on the list at all from when he started the check and then her father disappeared, and so too did the word daughter under her name. She was the only one that mattered in the line and once she was the eldest, everyone else would have italics beneath them. This was a daunting task ahead of him, for even if he found the home that she lived in growing up, that didn't mean that she was still there. She could have gone to live with any number of nobles in the Kingdom, she was still currently under the lowest of age she could be and still make her own decisions. But only for another few days. The date was the same as the one Serenity had claimed as her own birthday and Endymion frowned at the lengths this servant went to steal an identity.

A few more days passed and he was back in his father's study. He had scoured every home in the Kingdom that he could reach during day trips and there were no recollections of Serenity D'arte, and nobody had housed her. There were only two places he did not look and he was afraid what he'd find there. It was inconceivable why would she put up with it, why would she admit to it? There was a third, but he hadn't realized that she lived above her shop and someone pointed that out to him. There was another noble who hadn't made it to the Gala and he wanted to go talk to her. She had connections to a town that the D'arte and Kennedy line had originated from before Isabel's parents moved to the castle for the formative years of their daughter's life and then retired out there.

That was actually how the two had met again, when Isabel had gone to visit her parents, Charles had as well, and they found out that the parents were practically neighbors. They had met the first time in court when Isabel was announced and had seen each other off and on, but having strong feelings for the other since the first but too young to act on their impulses. When they were both 18 they had spent the entire month together and when the young D'arte and Kennedy returned to town, they were engaged. His father had blessed the marriage, having seen it develop from the very start.

This was not in his journals, but from what Endymion had gathered from others who had vague recollections of these two nobles that were no longer with them. All of them had only positives to say. It was interesting to Endymion that it had been Isabel that had been the Countess while Charles had only been a viscount. Charles had been the one to rise in status due to the union.

It was four days after his sham of a wedding and Endymion threw the journals against the far wall. They hit with a thud and when they dropped from that to the ground, a sheet of paper fell out of the binder. Endymion picked it up and saw a decoder for the journals. He flipped to one page and using it as a guide, found the true words that the King had written. His father was keeping a secret from all who knew him, but this was all intrigue and special intelligence, it was not what he wanted to know.

Endymion practically tore the room apart that afternoon in his fury. At long last he wept by the desk his father had used for many years and something caught his eye. There was a secret latch, and he remembered playing down there as a boy and his father being angry with him for it. How could his father have expected Endymion to remember such a thing from one occasion when he was a child? Endymion stuck his fingers in there and felt the clasp, he undid it and there was only one letter but it was addressed to him.

Endymion opened it and he grew angry, not with his father, but with the girl he knew to be telling some more lies. How could she do this to him, to _them_? The letter went as following:

_Dear Son,_

_by now I am gone from your life and I have always wanted to make amends. I fear it is too late as even as I write this letter I can feel the pain overwhelming me and I know my time draws near. You are busy running off with either some lady of court or running away. No matter what you think of me, trust me when I say that it will solve nothing. Some day you will become the man that I have always known was inside, and I hope that your mother will be around to see it and know she helped create such a wonderful man and leader. _

_I write to you not only for your sake and mine, but also for a promise I made long ago. Several promises actually and I need you to uphold where I have failed. I kept waiting for her to come to me and with the time she didn't, it became easier to wait than to act. I had hoped that I would be around for when she came of age and to help her fight for her rightful place, but I don't think I am going to make it that long. This letter has been hidden because there is sensitive material even now at stake and I knew that you would eventually find it, and I pray in time._

_I must start at the beginning. I doubt your mother would tell you this story and she only might if you bring these names to her for clarification, and if she does, it is going to be tinted by her own view. I shall tell you mine. _

_A long time ago when I was a young boy, I met a young girl. I loved her, I loved her fiercely, but only as a sister. I had plenty of siblings but none were like this girl. She was adventurous and free, and she had an infinite store of ideas. She was also calm and graceful and generous. She was everything I wanted in a friend and over time she became a sister to me, more of a sister than even those related to me by blood. _

_I knew she was very beautiful and I tried to keep her hidden away from the male view, but only for the selfish reasons of wanting her to myself, if she fell in love, I would lose a lot more than a friend, I would lose a person I trusted more than my own family. I wish you could have something like this, the closest thing to it that I have seen has been your relationship with your head guard. It is similar, but so much more than that and do no believe for one second it was anything sexual. I was not attracted to her in quite that way. In fact I had loved another from afar, but there was no way I could express that love, it would have ruined her and we'd never be allowed to be together. That though is a different story and one I'd rather not share, so will not here._

_My best friend in all of the world however, I shall share her name now. It was Isabel Kennedy, later to be Isabel D'arte. She married a man, Charles D'arte, I had known and appreciated for a few years. He was her perfect match, he was caring and supportive and down to earth. He loved her from the moment he met her and she him. They were young then, but I had still seen it. I actually supported their union fully. They didn't know it, but I arranged to have parties and invited them both when they were both around and held off from others until the happenstance could occur once more. If I could not have my love, then I could help bring together two of my friends. _

_Over the years their love had only grown stronger, but so too had my dependence on him. He was trustworthy, if Isabel could trust him as much as she did, then I could too, but more than that, he had proven himself a loyal man and he loved his King. I had a lot of contact with them both until Isabel became pregnant and she no longer attended court after that. Charles as well didn't attend, and only made a few trips to the castle. I still wanted to see my friends, so I went to his house to chat and enjoy their company. Never in my life had I enjoyed meals as much as the ones I had there. I almost can still taste the last one on my tongue, but I digress. There was another reason I went in the secrecy of night to the D'arte house. Charles was a spy, he was put into place to travel between Kingdoms and gather information for me. He was an intelligent man who spoke many languages well and he could fit in to most of the Northern countries without much hassle. His coloring was wonderful for it and I used him to gather intelligence. He was the best spy France has ever seen and we have avoided undue war and won many battles due to his capabilities. _

_When Isabel died, Charles took a few years to completely get back on his feet. He still wanted to go on missions after that, and I employed him to do so. I unfortunately could no longer pretend that I was going to visit them, I could pretend to visit him, but I had started to distance myself from him in court when we started this charade. When I sent him to Italy on their child's 11th year, he came back with a woman and two children. They were not high up in nobility and had not been part of the plan. He complained about feeling ill the day after, but after that he was fine. I did not go to his home after he married the woman, I did not trust her. I still trusted Charles and he had never failed me, but we needed to find a new way to communicate. For one year he took on less missions, but still completed all of those he did satisfactory. He used to bring back books for his daughter. I have in my rooms the last one he had. Then shortly after his daughter and step-daughters were introduced to court, he died._

_I had promised Isabel that I would always look after her and her family, it had been a promise made when I was not even 15 but I knew then that I had a responsibility to all of them, they were after all my family. When I hired Charles on to be my spy, I also made him a promise to look after his family and bring them to the castle if anything were to happen to him when he was abroad. If he died there, it might only be a matter of time before they go after his family. I would have fulfilled that promise had Esmeraude Inverno not promised that she was happy in her home and would look after the property and all who dwelled inside. _

_At the introduction to court, I promised Isabel and Charles' daughter herself that if anything were to happen, I would be there for her, that she could come to me for help and could rely on my family to see her side through. It has almost been five years and I need your help as I cannot do this on my own anymore._

_Serenity D'arte was only 12 years old when she lost her second parent to an unnaturally early death. I had attempted to look out for her, but after the funeral I never saw her again. I fear that her stepmother has locked her up in the cellar and tossed out the key. Every time I have inquired about Serenity she has been evasive and said the girl is healthy but does not want to come to court. Then Esmeraude soon disappeared from it as well for a majority of the events. I do not trust one member of the Inverno family in either honesty or moral character. It would not surprise me if they've locked her up as I've said, killed her, or made her into a servant, trapped by her age and loyalty to her house and memories. These are wicked women, even when the children had been only slightly older than the beautiful girl that Serenity had been when I had seen her last. _

_I commented to her father that she was going to look just like her mother, but with his coloring. He seemed pleased by that and responded that every day that Serenity grew, she grew more like her mother not only in looks but also in personality and temperament. _

_I know I cannot honor my promises the way I wanted to. I hope that you can find Serenity D'arte after her 18th birthday and help her reclaim not only her place in court, but her home as well. I need you to seek her out as she probably doesn't have the means. If she is anything like her mother, she might not want to believe that her step-family are as horrible as I believe. Though by now I imagine that it would be clear as day to her and she might be desperate for a guiding light at the end of a tunnel. Serenity D'arte is a countess by birth and she deserves to be seen that way by all around her, it is her inheritance and my soul shall not rest until she is once again at the head of her house and attending court._

_Please Endymion, I entrust this to you, as I know that you have it in you to be a good man and a wonderful King. I had only been hard on you over the years to make sure that your mother didn't make you too weak to also be a strong king against adversities on all sides that would love to tear you down. I am confident that you can be the perfect king that I failed in, at least with this one girl._

_Your Father, Edgar Viola_

_P.S. Do not dare dream of touching one hair on her head. She is like a daughter to me even though the last time we spoke was when she was 12 and she was not aware that I had often played with her in her nursery. I have not sent you upon her path to allow you to ruin her before she can reclaim all that she has lost to her conniving stepmother._

Endymion crumpled the letter in his fist and he slammed the door shut behind him as he left his father's study. This letter was pissing him off, he would have a fairly one sided shouting match at Serenity and if she wasn't in tears by the time he finished, then he wasn't shouting loud enough.

He made a direct cut through the castle and that meant going through the gardens. He was seeing so much red right now that he didn't hear the name someone shouted, _his_ name in fact. He was vaguely aware that his head guard was with him and so was another soldier, but that was it. When he heard his name again, Endymion slowed and turned, but he never expected this sight.

–

The horrible day was upon them. It was the day of Endymion's wedding. Lita woke to the house being rather peaceful and that worried her. Not only that she slept late, but the house was usually full of all sorts of noise by this time, not that it was usually loud or annoying, but you could hear the house talking as if it had a life of its own as people went about their business.

Serena was gone, but Lita wasn't surprised. Serena had not been herself, not even her down in the dumps mood self the entire time they'd been back. She had been so much worse, Lita almost didn't recognize the girl who laid beside her in bed. The only time she had seen a flair of Serena's old petulance, was when she tried to save Lita from the beating. It was the first time that Lita had seen Serena hit and down. Usually Esmeraude tried to do it when Serena wasn't around, so she couldn't get in the way.

This time, it was like the woman had enjoyed the idea of making Serena watch it. She had gotten glee from it and had even hit Serena. Lita had warned Serena to stay out of it, trying to keep her from being hurt. Serena had been terrified and had done everything in her power to help Lita recuperate. Then though, even as she cared for Lita, the once vibrant and alive blue eyes seemed dead. The girl was hurting on the inside with a pain that could not be explained nor shared. It was not a far cry from how Lita was feeling herself and the fact that Serena even made it out of bed most days was surprising. If it had been Lita that this all happened to, it would be hard to see the point of each day.

As it was, Lita was the one that was having a hard time getting out of bed. She thought maybe Serena did it all because the routine was mind-numbing and taxed her muscles to the point that when she got into bed, she was out, and there were no dreams about the Prince or a future and no staying awake with her own thoughts.

Today it had to be one of the worst in Serena's life, Lita couldn't understand it, but she tried, and wanted to be there for her friend. Her friend had ran, she knew that, had to have when she couldn't find her anywhere. One thing she knew about Serena though, was that she'd be back, she would always be back to where Lita was. Lita was now her only family, her grandparents, her step-family, were not her family, they were anything but. Even Haruka and Michiru, while best friends and would do anything for them, even die, could not be considered her family. They had left, had to, Lita didn't blame them for it, and she knew if Serena could even spare a second's thought to them, would have never thought to blame them and would have thought the idea odd. But they had left, and Lita had stayed, had stayed to face out the brunt of the punishment with Serena, at her side, where she belonged. Serena was her family too, and family stuck together, fought to stick together against all adversity.

If Lita hadn't been so weak, so battered, she could have fought harder and better, would have saved Serena from all of this mess, would have gotten help. Lita had fought, had even scratched Beryl and pulled out some of Esme's hair, but it was pointless, there were men there that towered over Lita and were as wide as they were strong and overpowered her easily. If it had been a fair fight, Lita could have taken one on and have won.

It was too horrible to relive the knowledge that Serena had returned home and it was Serenity that they were taking away from her. She had never seen Serena with so much passion, so much fight in her and it had scared Lita. If this is how she was when they got separated and Serena was now truly without anyone, how much more could it take for the Duke to break her? She had heard some of the comments, had been around for the discussions between the Duke and two of the women he called Cardinals. It was funny though, they were anything but religious icons, in fact they were far worse than the opposite of those upstanding men.

Lita didn't want to play into stereotypes, but if ever anyone fit them, it was these women with hair of fire and eyes of acid. Lita could not find one redeeming quality in any of them, even their beauty seemed contrite and with a lot of effort put into it. She knew Serena thought that the older two were gorgeous, but that was because Serena no matter how catty she got or how angry and vocal, had a heart of gold and over looked the minor flaws that would have been a clue long before as to the person that laid within. Serena on the other hand wanted to believe that somewhere there was some good that the person had, even if it was only outer beauty.

Lita had thought that she would be taken to someplace far away and it had taken awhile for them to get to their location, but they were only arriving through a side entrance, the one that servants used. She was surprised to learn that she had ended up at the castle. Esme and Beryl had thought to use the Prince's wedding as cover so he wouldn't know she was there. It was also a wedding gift, Lita was sure. Lita brightened at the idea, perhaps Esme had not known that Endymion had met her as well and that this was the perfect location for Lita to be. Lita would find Endymion and tell him of Serena's plight. Even if she thought he was a rotten scoundrel for his behavior, he would not let harm come to Serenity, Lita had seen that often with her own eyes. It was too engrained in him to just ignore it and even if it was his wedding day, he would leave to go rescue her.

Lita did not take into account that she'd be watched by guards, told that she was a wonderful chef and absolutely worth the hassle, but was a flight risk and not only in services. So that night, Lita was unable to go to the Prince and tell him of Serenity's peril, and Lita's gut turned with every second that ticked by. The Duke had been a rotten visitor and made moves on anything with legs, and to have Serenity trapped like that with however many men, she feared what would happen.

The second day Lita was walking the grounds but had no idea that they were so large or where to start looking first for Endymion. She went in search of him every moment that she had to herself, which as lead chef for so many people, meant that she did not have many. News came to her that morning that he had not wed the foreign princess and she had rejoiced, hoping he had set off for Serenity at once. However she had heard that he holed himself up in his father's study, looking for something.

She had no idea how to get to the study and wanted to be the one to bring him his food when he ordered it to come to him there again that night and then the archives. Lita had not given up on saving Serenity but on finding Endymion and getting him to help as he went for three days searching for her in all of the wrong places, going into town and asking others about her and her parents. Lita heard this all from the other servants and she sat with some of them in the back, she sat over looking the grounds and dreaming of freedom.

Since there were so many more than their 14 servants at the castle, each section took shifts so half of all positions were on duty at one time during meals and the others could eat. Then those sections often split apart to eat with ones that they could share their gripes about their day with, or exchange gossip. Since Lita had already heard all the gossip she wanted to for the day, she sat alone but still within the same room as the others as it was her turn to eat. Some of the staff were all over the grounds, apparently this was the area for the servants to mingle and yet remain unseen, often times they were unseen to even other servants, as Lita was about to learn on her fourth day on the castle grounds.

A man walked into the room and there fell a hush over the ones inside. "He usually eats with Lady Luna." One of the servants closest to her explained as she was still new and didn't know everyone. "It is rare to see him down here even before that. He is the most famed gardener in all of the Kingdom. He is so good that he doesn't need to eat with the rest of us."

"Snob." One of the others hissed. "Thinks he's better than us."

Lita didn't need their commentary as she knew exactly who this man was. Lita rose to her feet and met him half way to her when he spied her. "Lita!" He greeted and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "I've missed you so. Has Esme finally been so horrible to you that you finally agreed to leave?"

His face fell when Lita pulled away and there were tears in her eyes.

He should have known that Lita would never leave Serena, no matter how much Serena pushed and Esme threatened and damaged. He even gulped as he took in her exact appearance, she was such an easily recognizable figure from a distance that he hadn't needed to look closely to know who she was. Now that he did, he wanted to know who would dare do such a thing and had a feeling he knew the answer, though he wished he didn't and what that might mean if Lita was here now. "Is Serena dead?" He wanted to know now, before they did anything further and Lita wavered before shaking her head no. "Come, let us talk somewhere a little more private."

Lita agreed and followed him out to the gardens. "I am glad to see you, you're the first familiar face I've seen in days and it's been rough."

"I have been looking for you, you've either just left or were in hiding somewhere. The day of the failed wedding, I knew you had to be here, nobody could make food taste as good as you. It was something that I understood right away, but I almost couldn't believe that you'd be here on anything more than loan, but when the food kept coming and it kept getting better I knew that something was up and I needed to find you." Artemis touched a bruise but barely and Lita didn't feel it, her face was all sorts of weird colors and angles right now. Her back was on fire whenever she moved too quickly and it was hard to see out of one eye.

The guards believed Esme, the servants believed Lita and could see how she needed a change in management. Artemis knew the truth. "Esme." Lita confirmed. "Beryl joined in this time too. I swear I will kill them the next time I see them."

"They've been here a lot, sitting at the table with the Queen, trying to win favor, thinking third time will be the charm. I don't think the Prince will fall for something like that. He is too good."

"You obviously weren't there to pick up the pieces when he shattered Serenity's heart." Somehow the young lady had made the complete switch in Lita's mind from girl to woman and with it, so too had her name.

Artemis visibly jerked when he heard that. "How?" The protective anger in his voice allowed Lita to relax a little, they'd have help here.

"She came to him the night of the Gala, wanting to tell him _everything_, she was out on her backside before she could even tell him her full name. It had started before that though, when Esme had caught us preparing for the Gala and destroyed Isabel's wedding gown. Now though, I need his help, Esme has sold her off, pretending it is just the deeds to the house and everything inside, but the new owner has taken Serenity and I don't know where to."

"We must find the Prince at once. I will help you." Artemis started pacing the grounds, trying to think where Endymion could be, but Lita shouted out his name. "I know, that's who I am thinking about." But his words were too late, she was already running.

"Endymion!" She was too close and the guard with him knocked her off her feet, she landed with a hiss of pain and it allowed Endymion to clearly see who was before him.

"He is Prince Endymion and you are merely a servant. You shall not call him anything so informal." The solider explained cruelly, intent on kicking her while she was down.

Endymion was so angry at the moment that he almost didn't berate his soldier for hitting a female, even one of servant status but he did and then he explained to his head guard. "This is Serenity's friend, Lita, the cook, though I have never seen her so..."

"Weak, pathetic?" Lita supplied, looking up with poison in her eyes.

"I was going to say battered." Endymion crouched down to Lita's level and the head guard sent the soldier away and he had promised a discussion later about males and females and how they interacted, even with such obvious status differences. There behind all of the anger, Lita could see fear beginning to build. "What happened?"

His guard offered Lita a hand and she took it, sparing the man a glance, but then it lasted longer than she had intended and then she shook it off as she turned to face Endymion with as much of her character as he ever remembered and even the bruises and scratches on her flesh. She was still beautiful as well and even more so with it only serving to remind him why she'd get them. He could tell that his guard was looking at her curiously too, and was appreciating her beauty more than Endymion could when his head was so filled with other things.

"You have to help Serenity!" Lita turned those livid green eyes on him and his own anger flashed.

"Is she sending you to do her dirty work now? Is this the reason that you're here? To ensure that her house comes back to her?"

"Never!" Lita gasped in outrage.

But Endymion was never to be outdone. "She's told me hundreds of lies. How can I believe anything she says? Tell me one thing, was any of it true?"

"All of it was, other than the first confession she made otherwise, the only lie she told was not a lie, but a truth of the moment, but it is a lie to the truth."

Endymion shook his head trying to follow her. "What are you talking about?"

"She never lied to you. She is a countess, so when you thought she was nobility, she was. She did not hide that from you. She was a guest in her own home, that too was a truth. If she could not have her room and had to fight for everything, it makes her not an equal or truly living there when even her status is undermined at every turn. As for not knowing when she was going to leave this town for a different place, that too is true. She was always thinking about running away, running to live with Haruka, her grandparents, trying to figure something out that would make life just a bit more bearable.

Weeks before she met you, she was thinking of leaving it all behind and no longer fighting for it, but to start fresh with nothing but what she could carry and her name. Though she could not leave her home. She hated the people she was staying with, also not a lie, and she did not want you to meet them. When you asked her if she was a servant, she said yes, for at the moment she was acting as one, not because she wanted to but because she had to. She is both servant and noble and now she is in grave danger!"

"What are you talking about? Where is she, if she is so bound to her house but not at it?" Endymion had been planning on going to see Michiru as well, being the only noble he hadn't spoken to about Serenity, but now he thought maybe he should go straight to the source to straighten this all out.

"That's the problem, I don't know where she is! Esmeraude sold the house to a duke and he has laid claim to Serenity, but he said since she was now his property, he could move her to either one of his houses. He took her!"

Endymion visible reacted to that news and he reached forward to grab Lita's shoulder's, his guard took a step forward to protect her from further harm. "Where? Who?"

"I don't know!"

"Why?"

"To ruin her reputation, make her unsuitable if you did change your mind about her, why else? This is your fault!" Lita hadn't realized it until just then, but it really was completely his fault. If Serenity had never met him then none of this would have happened and he could have married the horror of a step-sister and Serenity could have her peaceful little life again. Then again, Serenity might still be in a similar position without Endymion being the wiser of her existence or only believe her to be a servant if she had served him the other day and not one of the others and that would have been that. She would not have had even an iota of his protection, no matter how seemingly unimportant it seemed now in this situation.

"_WHO_?" Endymion demanded and shook her a little, but he did not hurt her.

"I don't know!" Lita wailed and it was uncharacteristic of her. "Serenity, she didn't know his name either. Though she gave him nicknames, she is good at that. She called him Diamond! Yes, that was it, because she figured him to be a duke of diamonds. She found out that his money came from them and if it weren't for that he'd be nothing more than a servant himself."

It was not helpful and Lita about burst into tears and broke down because if Endymion did not know, then there was no hope. Serenity would be well and truly gone. Then Endymion snapped his fingers. "A duke with his wealth from diamonds! I know exactly who that is!" His excitement for figuring it out faded as he remembered _exactly_ who that was. Lita watched as he seemed to turn green and he was spinning on his heel and running through the grounds towards the stables. Lita tried to run after him.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"No, stay here, I ride faster on my own. I will get to her in time, Lita, I promise and I will bring her back to you, if no one else."

"Please do, because in three days-"

"I _know_." Endymion stressed and she could tell that he was more troubled than he was letting on, and he was letting on big time. Lita watched as he disappeared quickly without provisions towards where he believed Serenity would be.

Artemis and the guard came up behind her and when she looked to see whose hand was upon her shoulder, offering silent support, she was surprised to see that it was the guard's. That's when Lita broke down, all her fear and worry and anxiety and desperate search for Endymion came to a head and the guard gathered her into his arms and held her. For the first time in her life, Lita felt comforted by a man other than her father. For a first time in her life, she felt one could hold her and she didn't feel awkwardly big. For the first time she didn't want to leave his arms when the tears dried and more sprung up for her selfish thoughts when Serenity was in very real danger at the moment.

–

Serena felt a body behind her and arms encapsulated her small form. A cold breath was on her neck and she shivered before she even heard the words.

"Happy 18th Birthday Serenity."

* * *

><p>EAN: What do we say to a year wait before the next chapter?<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

AN: So, consider this as a birthday gift for me, for my cousin and... I guess for Serena. Since its all of our birthdays (Serena's being in April, but this being an update with her birthday included within (special note, I edited this this week, it's just coincidence that it fell like this, and actually because it fell like this I decided to update instead of holding off still.)) I'm going to give the rest of you a present.

* * *

><p>LAST TIME:<p>

_Serena felt a body behind her and arms encapsulated her small form. A cold breath was on her neck and she shivered before she even heard the words. _

"_Happy 18th Birthday Serenity."_

–

This was the first time that Lita was not going to be with Serena in almost 18 years, to celebrate her friend's birthday. It had been three days since Endymion had left. Lita had warned Endymion, warned him without needing to say it and he had recognized exactly what that warning had meant, not needing to hear an explanation when Lita had said 3 days and that was that. Then he had gone and Lita had not seen him since. She worried for a brief moment that she had sent the Prince off to his death and nobody knew or cared about what the servants could tell them about his disappearance.

Lita heard a knock on her door and it was the first time that she'd had a room to herself. She could get used to this, the only time that she hadn't had a room filled with bodies was when she slept in Serena's room growing up and then it had been anywhere from two of them to four. Lita had enjoyed it, but even now, as then, it felt weird, empty even. Especially because Lita had always had Serena next to her, within touching distance if she felt scared of the dark and desolate room.

The knock had been heard and she opened it, her face lighting up, hoping for some good news, but when the man that had held her three days ago only shook his head, she crumpled. "Come in Kunzite." She opened the door wider and he held out his hands once he was in the room and she shut the door behind him. He had a tea pot and two cups of tea. She laughed lightly, her worry keeping it from being a full one, she was half distracted and joined him at her small table and chairs next to her own fire. The rooms were sparse and old, but there was certainly more here for her than there ever was in the servants quarters at the D'arte house.

The D'arte's had treated the servants the best they could and when Charles married Esme, the treatment had started to corrode slowly, Charles did not allow that kind of treatment, but Esme did it behind his back. She taught her daughters the same kind of compassion. When he'd died, the treatment went from a slow decay to a massive landslide. Half of the oldest employees quit that month. It turned into a revolving door quickly after that, new servants coming and going within weeks of agreeing to come to work for Esmeraude and then quitting not too much later.

Except for a few servants who didn't get along with the others, and ones that thought they could do better or felt better at a smaller establishment, got into the castle and they never left. With rooms like these, Lita could understand, even with all the politics she'd never had to navigate before, why they would put down roots here. Lita didn't want to get too comfortable, even if Endymion got to Serenity in time, it didn't mean that they were staying.

After Lita had explained the most dire points to Endymion three days ago, Kunzite had heard and was still confused, he only understood some of that from what Endymion shared with him. So every night Kunzite visited Lita on the pretense of learning more about what was going on, however Lita had exhausted her explanation the first night and even then the night was still young, so they started talking about themselves, getting to know each other.

Kunzite had dismissed the guards that first night and they never followed her around again. She was now a free woman and yet she remained here. Endymion had promised he'd bring Serenity back to her, and she was going to hold him to that promise, or she'd make good on her own that she had made several months ago, knowing perfectly well who he had been when she made it. Then for the last three nights, when they got to the middle of the conversation, Kunzite would ask about her and how she was holding up, not in regards to Serenity, that was always covered too, but in regards to her health and how injured she had been. He had insisted that she take time off to fully heal, but Lita would go crazy if all she did was sit there and worry about her friend.

Tonight though was a little different, Lita was on the verge of crying again and she felt that she did this quite often in his presence. Today was Serenity's _birthday_ and despite all the horrors she had faced, even on the year that was devastating to the girl, Lita and Haruka had managed to make it special for her and their efforts always lit a small, even if sad, smile from the girl, but it was a genuine one, not one for their benefit. Then after Haruka had gone home, Lita and Serenity would sob into each other's arms for the loss they both shared, but didn't feel quite as equally. The balance would be shifted on Lita's birthday. They had both been orphans, but the bond between them had been cemented long before that had even been a blimp on their radar, before even the first stroke of tragedy crashed down upon them. It had only made them stronger and stronger until now, Lita was lost without Serena, they had been the most consistent thing in the other's life for the longest, but not only that, but for their entire lives practically.

As a horror filled night turned into a week without a girl she had always seen every day, Lita had started roaming these unfamiliar halls lost as it finally settled its weight upon Lita. She might never see her friend again. Now today it was again a bit too much and Kunzite caught the strong, tall brunette before she could bruise herself further as she crashed towards her knees.

Kunzite had used no effort to lift Lita up on this impossible night, not only because it was a tragic night because of what day it was, but because it was such an important birthday too, when Serenity could finally make adult decisions on her own legally, not quite a full adult, but just as good as one. Kunzite carried the not quite broken girl into her bedroom and laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her and thought about leaving for one whole second before he was taking off his shoes and sword and lying down next to Lita, pulling her into his arms and just holding her as he hoped she would sleep and bypass this night altogether. Once it was over, things might get easier.

Sobs echoed throughout the small room and even when the noise died down, the tears kept flowing. Kunzite never once complained about how it seemed they were the sea in the land when usually it should have felt like the bed was the boat in the ocean. Neither got much sleep that night, and they were faring no better than those a three days' ride away from them, or at least should have been, if one knew exactly where they were going.

–

"Marry me." He asked and she pulled out of his arms, never wanting to be there in the first place. Serena glared at the man who dared to ask _yet again_.

"No." She responded. "I do not want to, and I will not want to in the future. I will never marry you, and I will never be willing." He stepped on the chain and she could not go anywhere, he hauled her against him, she was struggling but he was so much stronger than her. Then he kissed her yet again. She tried to slap him, but he held her hands still at her sides. He kissed her until he grew tired of her not responding and then let her go, moving quickly away so she could not do as she wanted earlier.

"You are 18 now Serenity, fully legal and I am well within my rights to ask you." The Duke told her silkily. "Or to take and not be beheaded for it. The worse that could happen to me in this case, and it is purely worse case scenario, I'd spend some years in jail, _after_ you'd be forced to marry me. I'd be willing to do just that."

"Like you said, I am now 18, let me go, the house's hold over me is over, I am of age to leave." She rotated her foot and looked at him pointedly.

He laughed, a full belly laugh as if what she said had been intended to be funny, rather than the serious mood she was in. "If I was just to chain you up and buy you for that, it would be rather pointless. A week with you? It would not calm the beast within me that desires you so." He reached out and she shoved his arm away. "The chain was for when you _turned_ 18, this way you could not leave me even now."

Serena had thought about giving into him, he would have had to unchained her if they were to go to his room and twist in the sheets. If he hadn't unchained her for that, she could easily reach into his pants pockets while he was sleeping or otherwise engaged when the pants were off him. That had made her actually lose her lunch for even the thought of it.

No, she would not give in to him, and he really hadn't been trying too hard to break her, rather than the uncomfortable grabbing and kissing. He had allowed her to stay in that room with the actually comfortable bed and it was like she had her own room back from the house, except this one wasn't her personality at all. He fed her and the only things he did was still treat her like a servant and she had to do all of the tasks that 14 had done at her house. It was tiring and she was beginning to slow down and not be able to manage it all, but it might also be because every time she heard a sound these days she jumped and thought he was behind her.

Except now she was legal, he was right about that, before she wasn't. Even being a servant, if he forced her and was under the lowest age, she could go against him and he could be heavily punished. All men abided by that rule, the ones who didn't, were punished accordingly, sending a message to all of the others. That punishment lifted considerably once the girl reached the younger of the two adult stages and lifted again once she was fully an adult.

He subjected her to more unwanted kisses throughout the day, more than usual and she was jumping at every second because he was appearing out of nowhere at all times and she was shaking by the time night fell. The Duke was inside her room when she entered it and she turned around, but he was at her side instantly and sliding his hands down her arms and then across her front, spinning her around and then lifting her off her feet. He put her in her bathroom and she saw that he'd drawn her a bath. "I am not as horrible as you think I am." His lips grazed her cheek and her shaking increased. He was undoing the dress at the back and she whipped around and slapped him.

"I will _not_ trust a thing you do. I do not want you! If you do anything, the moment I'm free I will go to the proper authorities. I will refuse to marry you until the day I die!" The Duke's body shuddered in anger and she feared that he'd take it out on her. He picked her up again, and dumped her into the bath, dress and all. She was completely soaked and he reached for the soap. She grabbed it and looked pointedly at him. "Get out." She hissed.

With a satisfied smile she didn't understand, he stood up and left but he paused at the door and turned his head back to look at her. "Happy birthday Serenity, truly."

Serena waited until she could no longer hear and and then waited even longer before she was forced to use the bath he had drawn for her. She took off her sopping dress and threw it onto the ground in the bathroom and then her under clothes joined the fate of the first. She cleaned herself until the water grew cold, she wasn't sure why he'd done this, but she wasn't going to let the effort go to waste, it saved her from having to do it.

When she was done, she pulled the towel he had left for her securely around her body, her hair was wet and dripping down her back and she kicked her clothes to the side, she would deal with them later. The floor wasn't as cold as usual, he had lit candles for her as well. This would have been a nice setting and lead in, had the man been different. Tears smarted at her eyes and she had not thought too hard about him over the last week. He was married and he had not come for her, nobody had. She had been too busy and too scared to spare much thought to him, she liked the work because of that but even though she fell asleep exhausted, her mind still tortured her with small glimpses of his smiling face when he told a story or when she entertained him. Oh how he looked at her, even without a smile, when she caught him.

Serena peered around her room cautiously and went to the dresser that Diamond had stocked with pointlessly frilly dresses, like he wanted her to be his servant while looking like a noble. It was disturbing, very, very disturbing.

She found some undergarments and dressed in them, they fit her better than any she had worn for years and it annoyed her that he would supply her with such things, things that she hadn't had for so long and even when she had them, she discarded them for mud and trees and playing in both. She had never wanted them either, not like other girls did.

She went back into the bathroom and hung up her wet clothes, she would wear them tomorrow after they dried. Then came back into her room and turned to the bed, carrying a candle with her and almost missed the small box on it. It was well wrapped and she gulped as she picked it up to move it. Curiosity burned in her, but whatever it was, she didn't want it. She set it on the table next to her, completely disregarding the box that was to be her birthday present. He couldn't buy her, she was very clear on that point. She didn't _want him_.

Serena felt the most ill at ease that night as she slept, she had felt so awful when she woke, hardly getting any sleep at all, it had been only slightly less than the first night she had spent there, that night she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. With a stretch, she rose and bypassed not only the box, but the dresser full of gowns. Her destination was the bathroom and the clothes she had hung up there. They weren't there. Confused, Serena walked back into her room and looked around but could not find them in the room either. She popped back into the bathroom, or at least as much as she could 'pop' while being chained down.

With a heavy heart she realized he had taken her servant's dress and she marched over to the dresser with all those dresses. Only one remained. Her heart clenched painfully and it took her a long time to get her breathing back in order. It was her mother's favorite dress, not the one she got married or buried in, but the one that her father couldn't part with, as it had been the one she wore most often. The green material was soft against her fingers and with a shaky arm she pulled it to her.

She hadn't realized that Diamond had brought any thing from the house she grew up in with them here. Then she frowned, her face mushing up as she thought back, when Lita and Serena had looked through the dresses, Serena had kept an eye out for this one, but hadn't seen it. She would have recognized it the instant her eyes landed on it. Had Diamond taken this dress from the house _before_ he took her? If so, why? How could he have possibly known that this situation would have transpired? Was that the reason he brought it here or was there another reason?

Serena wouldn't have put it on, she _knew_ Diamond wanted her to do so, otherwise he wouldn't have left her without options. She still didn't, but the undergarments not only fit her better, but were also more revealing than her previous one and she had a choice to make. It was surprisingly a difficult one to make. She pranced around in the other one in front of men, well, only two men on purpose and then a handful by accident, without it mattering. But those men she trusted, this one she did not for even one second of any minute of any day. Then again it was her mother's favorite dress and she felt like it was betraying the woman to do so. That it was a disrespect to her memory and if it was what Diamond wanted, it was even worse.

In the end, she dressed in it, having very little other choice and would hope that she could find places in this house so she could avoid the man. That idea ended very quickly as when she opened her door, she screamed. He was standing there, looking down at her, and when he saw the dress, something flashed in his eyes that she did not recognize. Then annoyance crossed his features as well. "You have not put on your present."

She could have said something about this being her present, but she didn't. He pulled her along with him, back to her bedside and pushed her into a sitting position. She didn't even blink at the treatment or where he now had her. If he wanted to, he could have done something long ago, or even yesterday while she slept, she had after all missed him emptying her room of clothes. She felt disappointed in herself that she hadn't noticed. She wondered if he had drugged her bath or her food somehow, but she prepared all that, so he couldn't have, could he?

Diamond opened the box, the lid came off easily and inside were four separate pieces of jewelry. All of them of course were large diamonds. He picked up the necklace first and placed it around her neck, clasping it closed beneath her hair. It felt heavy against her bodice. Not even a smile twitched on her face. Next he put one chain of diamonds around her wrist. It was cold and it cooled her. She distantly noted that it could look good against her skin tone, but it was also too much the same. He lifted her hair off one side of her head and was going to place the earring in it, but found that her ears weren't pierced. He took a pillow and held it against her shoulder to catch the blood before he put it in anyways. Pain ripped through her first on one side and then the other as he repeated the process. She bit back the scream that wanted to accompany it. The earrings were in and she felt pain. He lifted her hand and she closed her hand into a fist, not allowing him this one. Heavy, cold, pain, those were all feelings she was already feeling, but she would not allow him the last. Owning. She was not owned. She was not going to let him put that ring on her finger and watch as she lost herself into his ideal, into him. That's what these things represented to her, her becoming part of him and no longer being herself, no longer existing in any form of the way she was before she came. Even the pain she felt, the cold, the heaviness, not the ones from his gift, but the ones she felt and carried with her from before he took her here, those were hers, and she intended to keep them, but she could not allow him to take them away from her and replace them with his own version of them. He could add onto it, but he could not take. The diamond on the ring was the largest one she had ever seen and she would never be able to lift it all the time, to do all she needed to.

He growled and attempted to force her hand open, so he could put the ring where he wanted to. Short of breaking her fingers, he would not succeed, and even then they'd be swollen and he wouldn't be able to put it on or keep it there. "Why will you not marry me?" He asked, lifting her face towards him. "Even your tears look like diamonds." He brushed the ones that slipped through, away. "You belong with me, Serenity, you belong to me."

"I am your servant, nothing more." Serenity argued. "I will never marry you, servants don't marry Dukes in this country." In France, sure, but where they were, they had to be somewhere else, it was the only thing that made sense to her, and it was the only place that would allow such treatment to take place.

Diamond pulled her to her feet and put her in front of a mirror, standing behind her. He looked like a diamond, with how pale he was, how pale his hair was. She was the darker of the two, but only just and it was because of her eyes and hair. She could see herself looking more like him slowly, nothing but a stone, a stone that was see-through. There would be nothing left of her if she allowed any of this to happen. "Do you look like a servant?"

"I have been told that I've only been playing dress up these last few months, that I have declared myself to be one, so I must be. No one would come to my rescue, as I am only that." Serena tried to be brave, tried to not give into the feelings of despair that always wanted to swallow her up, but it was always choked down by fear, fear about what would happen if she lost her head and what he could do if he won in finishing what someone else had started by breaking her.

Diamond's teeth flashed white in the mirror. "That is true, but by becoming my wife, you will no longer need to be a servant. I will hire some, ones that will be free to come and go as they please."

"I already made a bargain to come here willingly if my friend was released, Esmeraude made the decision for you. Since she was not, I will never be willing to anything you want. You made that very same decision by allowing her to do so." Serena's head rose and she looked him straight in the mirror, if he wanted to break her, he was doing the opposite, every day she grew stronger, not weaker against him. Her body might be slowly fading again, but her resolve was growing. She didn't know what others did when he applied pressure to them, but she knew he was being gentle with her for whatever reason and if that was him gentle-. Then again he wanted her to be his wife, not his toy. She didn't know why he'd picked her, when Esme was so willing.

It was also unacceptable for him to bring more girls into this house and treat them like he treated her and the others in her own home. She would rather remain his unwilling servant than give into him, and torment more girls with this very same situation, no matter what he said. He would tire of her and change him mind. She would have no say in the decisions.

His lips grazed her neck and up to her ear. She stood tall and firm against him, his eyes were watching her in the mirror and since their was no reaction he bit on her tender ear. She gasped, not in pleasure, but in pain, but he enjoyed watching her respond. His hands splayed across her abdomen and Serena knew fighting would be useless. He'd get his way eventually, but she would not give him anything, by not reacting like he wanted her to in pleasure, and not by fighting. When she did neither, did nothing, that made him the angriest, except when she mentioned Endymion.

His hands just rested there, and his eyes trailed down her body through the mirror. "Soon I will put a child here, and you will marry me."

"I'll say it was another man's, I'll say it was Endymion's or one of my other male friends." Serena wanted to piss him off, she would rather take abuse then his plans for her. "It will never be a legitimate heir for you, I will not marry you."

He remained calm though, a smile lifting on his face. "Then I will claim them still, and have you all I want. It does not matter to me if you marry me. I had hoped to please you, to keep your honor intact in the one that matters most to you. However if you feel so strongly as to lie about your experiences with other men, then I will have you not married and you will still provide me with all the children I want."

"They'll never be heir." Serena countered.

"They don't have to be. I will will it to them anyway and they'll know the truth even if you're so adamant no one else does. Besides, do you really think that I would allow my children to go through the world as bastards like I did?" Diamond's voice was silky, but it was dangerous, like it had an edge to it and Serena never wondered at his depth, but maybe he wasn't see-through like a diamond, but only wishing he could be a man without a title, instead of a title without a man. Perhaps he was a lump of coal that no matter how much pressure there was, he had never changed into something valuable. Had nothing of value to start with. "My mother was a duchess, my father a thief. He stole into her room one night and took everything but her title from her. I took everything back and more, but by then, she was dead." Serena was suddenly pulled back, she felt her stomach drop with the quick movement and she was held tightly against the Duke.

"Even now, I'm having the paper work drawn up. I have religious men in both countries in my pocket and I will give them the other's and if anyone asks, who are they to go against someone so religious, but unable to be there to confirm? You will be married to me in everything but by your will. Even God cannot break our marriage. We don't need a ceremony or witnesses or to actually dedicate our commitment to the other in a formal setting. All I need is to have the paper work in the hands of the other."

Serena was seeing black specks in her eyes, that could not happen, could it? There had to be witnesses, the men of the cloth couldn't just be bought off like that. She had to give her word to this ceremony, had to agree to it, promise herself to the man. This was not legal! She felt faint and she whimpered slightly. She must have said something, because he was chuckling against the back of her neck.

"I shall give you time to think about it. Look in the mirror and reflect, see how beautiful you are if you give into the man with all the diamonds." He kissed her there and then turned to leave, but paused after two steps. "Take those off, and I will break your hand to put on the ring. But think about putting it on yourself because either way, you will be my wife and you will be able to do nothing about it. I hope you choose the one that would cause you the least amount of damage."

Her plan about going to the authorities about him failed, even after she had thought up a way to avoid having to marry him then. There had to be some way she could get out of this, to cause him pain and destroy whatever plans he was making about her future. This would not be her life. She would not accept this fate. Perhaps Setsuna was right, that they had torn themselves apart and now there were no more chances, this was the punishment for failing.

She was still thinking about it even as she moved away from the mirror, she had been too numb to move. She had only spared herself a second, she looked pretty, sure, but it was not what she wanted, and she hated it, hated everything about it.

Serena would not agree to anything he wanted of her. That much she knew.

–

Serena was walking outside when her feet were suddenly taken out from under her. The chain was being drawn back inside and she was dragged along with it. Her skin scraped along the ground as he pulled her to him. He could have easily followed it to find her, he could have called for her to come back in, but he chose the cruel route, proving to her once more that she was trapped here. That she was at the mercy of this man. Luckily it was only back in through the door and down the foyer. It wasn't really that far, she hadn't been too far outside.

His hands were on her arms and he lifted her off the ground. "What an idiot you are!" He ran his hands against her tender flesh. "You should have never allowed yourself to become so dirty."

Serena glared at him as he snagged her jaw and pressed his lips against hers. One of his hands gripped her waist harshly, pulling her closer. She pushed him away. "Stop it!"

He pushed her against the wall, trapping her there. "Marry me?"

"Never." Serena turned her head when he tried to kiss her again.

"You will regret it." He promised as his hands slid from her waist and up to her chest. A hand slapped him across his face and he snarled at her when his head snapped back around. "I will find you some time today and prove it to you. I will show you what it is to be touched by me."

"I'd rather die."

"Careful what you say, or I might not be too gentle." He slid fingers down her cheek. "I can either tame you nicely or I can break you like a horse."

She tried to knee him but he caught her legs with his before she could do so. "Go to hell."

"Maybe eventually."

"Why don't you just do it now?" She didn't want it, but she was sick of this. "Why wait?"

"It's more fun to sneak up on you." He ran his finger along her lips. "It keeps you on your toes. It's all a part of my technique to break you. You will be begging for me soon enough."

"I'd never." Serena glowered at him. "As I've said before, I'd rather-"

"Die, I know." He chuckled. "You might feel like you have if you continue making this so hard on yourself." He held her head still with a painful grip in her hair as he kissed her again, one of his knees forcing its way between her legs and he rubbed his thigh back and forth at her apex. Her stomach rolled in disgust and then he was gone. "Later. It'll be much sweeter."

"You'll have to force me you disgusting pig because I'll never come to you willingly!" She called after his disappearing form.

–

It was late that evening and she was carrying a bundle of cloth with her into the dining room to set the table. She hadn't known the Duke was there, until he tripped her by stepping onto the chain and set her flying face-first into the table. She was trying to push herself back up into a standing position when he was on her, pushing her chest back down against it. She couldn't believe he was making his move now.

The length of his forearm held her still as his other hand slid up her thigh and hip, his groin was pressed against her backside and he was putting more than the pressure needed to keep her down against her back as he also used her to keep himself propped up as he leaned over her, his mouth by her ear. She ignored the pain against her back and was less successful in ignoring the hand pulling her skirt up slightly before soothing it back down and pulling it up more and then down. Her dress was slowly being lifted with those motions.

"Have you decided on a different answer?"

"I will never willingly give you anything. Even if you succeed in this, I will always tell everyone that they are not your children." More weight was applied to her back and she was having trouble breathing. "Why would you even want my children? You told me yourself, I am weak, like my parents."

"The kind of weakness you have is acceptable, it is the kind I enjoy. Your father was weak in so many other ways, he was worthless. Your mother on the other hand, now she was a wonderful kind of weak, until an unfortunate accident happened with the horses and then that weakness was detrimental. I will not allow you to slip through my fingers like she did. She was too well guarded by your father, pulled from the trips to court, where anything could have happened." Serena almost lost her lunch when she felt something wet and rough move across her face and she realized it was his tongue. "You are more beautiful than she ever was, and yet you look just like her. I will have you where I could not have her and our children will be amazing."

"They will be hideous monstrosities because they will be from _you_, as you've said, you are a bastard child, and children of a bastard will always be one. You will just be making it worse. Your gene pool is tainted." She knew he was getting furious at her, but she could also feel his excitement grow at the prospect of putting her in place once and for all.

"Enough." He snapped. "I have been too kind to you, thinking your beauty meant that you were fragile, I have been mistaken and I will no longer tolerate this kind of behavior. You will see how I tame my animals and I will love taming you." He gripped her arm painfully tight and spun her around she was now lying on her back, but she had been ready, but so had he.

Her right wrist was in a crushing grip above her head and he lay on top of her, her feet were dangling off the ground, while he was still firmly footed. He had all the power in this position and if she had thought he was livid before, it was nothing compared to how he was now.

"You _dare_ bring my own gun against me?" He snarled, his grip tightened and her bones creaked against the pressure, and she almost lost her own on the gun. "I will treat you worse than the animals. I will show you who is master of this house quickly! I will even put up with damage to my merchandise to do so!" He brought up his other hand to smack her hard across the face.

"I wouldn't lay a hand on me if I were you." Serena knew how quickly she had to speak and how precarious her position was right now, and she had known he was quick and sly, so she made sure that she was ready for this too. "I would look down to make sure you know what was about to happen to your taming stick." She spat, her own anger radiating through her, as he no doubt recognized earlier, she had been getting stronger.

His eyes cold and furious moved from her own to what she was referencing. There in her left hand was a sword and its blade was in a very tender position. His smile was cruel as he slid his eyes back up her body slowly, but not in the same way they went down, but this time trying to imagine what he'd find underneath and he made her feel dirty and small in that. Her chest heaved against her will as she tried to return oxygen to it and from the quick action as well as the fear she tried to hide. It pressed into his with every rise and fall. He wasn't worried at all and she didn't know why. His hand moved towards her.

"Touch me and you'll loose it. I know then that things won't be going your way at all."

"Even if I lost it, there is still other ways to exact punishment." He laughed at her as touches of fear entered her eyes. "Do you really think that with that hand there that you could react fast enough before it joins the one above your head?" He still didn't make to grab her and so she kept her own hand steady.

"You watch me all the time." Serena began and she didn't want to hear an answer. "Yet you seemed to have over looked one very important part of me. I am left-handed and you have given me a very clear target to chop down."

She saw dawning enter his eyes and only one word came out uninhibited. "Oh." He made sure his free hand was in her line of sight. Then he was in complete control of his mind and she wanted to push this before he could figure out a way to outmaneuver her. "What do you want?" His manhood was more important to him than she was and his manhood would give him the heirs he felt he deserved.

"For starters, I want you to get off of me and unhand me." Serena ordered. He lifted his chest from hers. A regretful look upon his face as he removed himself from in between her legs as well. The sword followed up the line of his body as he moved until it rested on his heart and she was content with the space between them. He would have to move fast to avoid the sword and breach that space. She brought the gun to her side and rested it against her hip. Her wrist was killing her and she was sure that something was broken and if she tested the theory now, the gun would fall from her grasp and would be a show of weakness, something she couldn't do right now.

She was glad that he hadn't made her prove her skill with the sword, from that angle and with how fast he was, she wasn't sure she could do anything. She hadn't been taught that much or prepared for that situation. "Now, I want you to unlock this." She shook her ankle, and the chain rattled. She didn't dare risk a glance at it or to move the sword.

The Duke of Diamonds bent to unlatch it from her tender flesh and she could see the marks cutting into her skin from the chain, it had hurt like hell. The sword was at his neck now and he attempted to stand. "No." His eyes looked up to her from his knelt position, waiting for her to continue. "Put it on your own ankle, latch it and give me the key." He did as she ordered, it was a risk to have him have a hand so close to the one holding the sword as he put it between her palm and pinky and ring finger. She only allowed it because the sword was pressing against his neck and his reach far exceeded hers, even with the addition of the sword. Then she marched him towards the only exit. She kept him in front of her the entire time and when he could go no further, walked around him and then walked backwards. Serena had been in the house, but Serenity was the one walking out of it.

"It's a shame, Serenity, we could have had something great." She thought about stealing a horse. "Take any of them, and I'll have the police arrest you." Serenity was several feet further than he could go and threw the key into the woods, it went pretty far actually, that surprised her. "Where are you going to go? We're miles from anywhere and you have no idea where we are or what way to go. You'll die before you find anyone to help you. If you come back here, I will take care of you, forget the chain and all that's happened. It's your last chance to become my wife, before its legal and I can hunt you down anywhere, pull you from any place you happen to find respite and beat you in the streets. I could even kill you in front of hundreds of witnesses and it'd be in my power to do so."

"Bring it on." Serenity yelled. She would not be anywhere he could find her, and it would take him longer to get out of that chain than it would be for her to find Lita and then freedom. "You'll never find me."

"I know where to find your friend." He yelled back. "I'll get to her before you, and it will not matter where you go, because the guilt will always nag you that you failed someone that you promised to help." He was taunting her, and attempting to get her to lose her head, come back and attack him, and she wouldn't give in to him. His tricks would not work with her.

Then he was gone, no doubt looking for his guns, but she moved them from where he thought they were. He found them quicker though than she thought he would and he was firing at her from the window, so angry that he would rather kill her than tame her, as most people did to horses when they thought it was not worth it. She ducked and ran, avoiding the spray of dirt around her as he was a good shot, had to be. She'd cleaned all the trophies he had of all the wild animals in the world that offered even a bit of challenge in not only taming, but killing as well.

They weren't plaques but rather the heads and in one case skin of the animals he not only tamed, but then killed. Just like he was planning on doing with her, but only in a slightly different way. He must have run out of bullets for he stopped shooting at her. Then she heard several more shots but dirt did not stir and she realized with alarm that he had to be shooting at the chain, attempting to escape that way and then run after her.

She ran quicker and ran until her lungs burned and her ankle would not allow her to run anymore. Walking with a foot dragging behind her for over a week had done something to her muscles and it would take awhile for her to walk normally again. She was heaving, bent over at the side of the road when she heard hooves pounding it as the horse and its rider came nearer. Serenity stumbled on the path to not only get out of the way, but to avoid a quick blow from behind if it was the Duke on horseback. He would catch up to her within no time that way.

Serenity looked up as the rider pulled the horse to a stop, it not able to move quite as quickly as it had taken him to recognize her and she watched as the face transformed in emotions and he jumped off and came towards her. Serenity's face twisted into rage. "I should have known it was you." She took a swing at him with the sword.

* * *

><p>EAN: You know I wouldn't really make you wait a <em>year<em> for a story to be updated when we're this close to the end, right? Although that said, there will be an additional chapter or epilogue or both to where you would naturally think this story would end. So while it will probably most likely seem like the end, it's not.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AN: How do you guys like the ridiculously long chapter updates? I hope to have a hundred reviews praising me on that. Not really, but seriously, I do wish you guys would tell me the points that you like, I put a lot of details in here that you might not catch, but I would like to see if you guys have. :) Thank you for all the reviews so far. I especially love some of the encouraging/longer reviews, but it's ok if you just leave me a short one too. It's just nice to know that this is being read and to have so much positive feedback.

* * *

><p>Endymion ducked out of its way and used that motion to come closer to the raging blond. He didn't know what happened to her to make her attack <em>him<em>, but it must have been traumatizing. He was just lucky that no matter how good Serenity had gotten since he had started training her, he was still better, and would probably always remain that way. It was practically trained in him since he could crawl, his muscles were honed to do this even without trying. She was almost an adult before she started learning and while she was naturally talented, she hadn't the skill and practice yet to back it up.

He took her arms into his hands and held her still, he knocked away the sword easily and it lay now in the grass, deflected the gun as she used it, not to shoot him, but to hit him in the head with it. He moved both his hands to that one and gently took it from her. Or rather he would if her hand hadn't spasmed around it and made it impossible to remove it without first calming the death-grip she had on it.

"Let me go! Get your hands off me!"

"Serenity-" He tried to cut in, but her tirade continued.

"You came at the last possible moment, too late, in fact. Just like always. What am I saying? You're probably in league with him and are taking me back after noticing I'd escaped from my cage. You are after all good friends!"

Endymion didn't know what she was blathering on about, but first he had to ensure her safety from herself, and consequentially his as well. He tried to massage the muscles in her hand and it worked somewhat, enough to allow him to slip the gun away and he held her hand and arm up to his inspection. The hand was twisted into a clenched position but not a fist, as if she couldn't move it. Her wrist was quickly turning purple and black and it was puffing out as he looked at it, obviously broken in his eyes, and he had seen many broken limbs before. There were red marks on her arms and tears were now streaming down her face also bruised a little, but not too bad, hardly noticeable.

He took her face into his hands, his thumbs trying to keep up with the flow coming from her eyes and he looked at her, looked deep into her eyes to see if she was all right but she wasn't being responsive. He had to approach her in another way. "Are you all right? Beyond the arms and wrist?" He noticed then that her ears were also swollen. "What has he done to you?"

"Does it matter? You're only going to return me."

"I'd never do such a thing, why would you think that?" His anger towards her had grown steadily, but not nearly as much as his fear for what he thought would happen in that house. Many women had gone in and not all had come out, and those that did were eternally damaged in unspeakable ways. It had all evaporated when he had seen her on the side of the road. Now there was only concern leading him and he wanted to ensure her well being and how much anger he would need to exact his punishment on the man responsible, even if technically the man lived on a peaceful line, belonging to neither country but both at the same time. He wasn't supposed to be allowed to do anything to him. He was one of ten such houses along this border and surely if Endymion spoke to the other land's King, all would be forgiven. It had been women of both lands that had been demoralized.

"You are good friends." The look she leveled on him would have sent another man to his knees.

"He is a duke, Serenity, I treat him with as much withheld disdain as possible because of his title when he deems to come to court, not because I want to, but because of his position. We are anything but friends. I loathe the man, I had not even known he had seen you. If I had-"

"If you had, you would have done the same thing."

He sighed heavily. "It is true, I was not thinking or listening that night and perhaps I had treated you unfairly when I had thrown you out." He didn't want to talk about that now, he wanted to make sure that she was unharmed beyond what he could see. Not because it would change his feelings about her, but because it would change how he would handle this next course of action. "Did he touch you?"

"What do you want me to say? Would you leave me alone then?" Serenity hissed. "That he touched me all the time? It was the worst feeling I have ever felt? That he did more to me than you have? What would that change?"

"Nothing." Endymion vowed. "Not towards you at any rate. I know we have some things to work out, but I'm willing to."

"I am not. I am going to find Lita, and then get out of this horrible country! I thought it was just my step-family, that they were somehow tainted, but now I see that it goes all the way up the ranks to dukes and princes and queens!"

Endymion caught her about the waist as she tried to storm off, but he was being extra gentle with her and that was impossible to believe it could even happen as he'd always been gentle with her. "I have rode through day and night for the last four days looking for you. It would have only taken me two, I have never been here and only had a rough guide. Then I was given faulty directions and delayed even further as they sent me in the wrong direction. I have been in chaos ever since I learned that you were at his hands."

"So what? You're angry that you thought you had to save me yet again? That you always had to save me? That this time it interrupted your honeymoon must have been a real inconvenience to you. I bet that the Princess is understanding though. Perfect like any person of nobility should be."

Endymion sighed, he was getting too many allegations thrown at him at once and he really would like to tackle all of them, but at the same time he had his own to level against her. In the meantime though, he wanted to get her to safety and checked out, to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage to her. She looked like she was in pain and she had been limping. He swept her up into his arms and it gave him a better vantage view of her ankle, it too was swollen and pulsing red. "What has he done to you?" Endymion had only heard the rumors and the true horrors were never mentioned in polite conversation, only adjectives about the traumas. The Duke was never charged with anything, he had grown tired of the women but they were subservient and obedient and when anyone asked about it, they would clam up, never laying one negative at the feet of their master. Someone had mentioned that they were well trained. "Where is he?" Endymion asked once he was walking back to his horse, Serenity had moved quite a distance from where he had first spotted her, and that was further from where he had managed to finally stop.

"Why? So you can go congratulate him?" Serenity's fight had run out, it had just been too much, between having to outmaneuver Diamond and now Endymion was here, every bit as horrible as her nightmares, both of these men had plagued her dreams for very different reasons, but thinking or viewing either had frightened her, had pained her. She seemed almost listless in Endymion's arms and he brought her closer to him.

"No." He whispered down to her and in his voice was a very dark promise. "So I can kill him."

Serenity shivered, she really believed he would do it, and what scared her the most, she wouldn't try to stop him or change his mind. Diamond didn't belong on this Earth, he was the worst kind of man. "I chained him to his house like he had done to me. I don't know if he has managed to escape or not. I tossed out the key, but he had other ways of trying to escape."

She was seated upon his horse and he was soon behind her and this was something that in any other situation might have been calming and familiar, but it was wrong now. She was stiff in his arms and he didn't blame her, not only because of what had happened between them, but also because of what had just happened to her, he couldn't imagine the horrors that had transpired over the last week or so. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't trust any man. "You're wrong about me though." He added as they continued on the way she had been running, away from the Duke. That was something he was going to do on his own, Serenity didn't need to witness that. "Even if he took your innocence, it wouldn't matter to me."

"Because you're already done with me and are now married." Serenity supplied.

Endymion tightened up around her, but didn't touch her, he was very careful not to do that. "No." He stressed, his voice was strangled and she wondered what had put that there. "Because I would never let that stop me from loving you."

Serenity was silent and he dared to put a hand on her arm, only in concern.

"Serenity?" Then she started sobbing and the tears were never ending and Endymion didn't care if she was hurt or hated men, he gathered her close and held her, letting the horse take care of moving and the direction while he comforted her. She was in more pain than she had let on, and he could never stand there and watch it without trying to do something to help. She clung to him with her left hand, her right out of commission and her head was buried into his chest. She sobbed so hard that she couldn't even smell him or see him, but could still feel him around her, feel his strength that he would _never_ use against her and feel his warmth, so different than the cold, heavy weight that she could still feel, that which made itself be felt through the weight and force, rather than just being and being there, being comfortable and comforting.

It was that reminder that had her moving away from him and clawing at the jewelery at her wrist and she grew even more frustrated when her right hand couldn't work the clasp of the heavy, cold, worthless rocks that encircled her left, as if she still had a chain on it, still tethering her to the man that had abducted her and had tried to do so much more.

Endymion tried to soothe her, thinking that she would only hurt herself, but saw that she was trying to do something else in her frenzy. He moved her hand carefully out of the way and his warm fingers brushed her delicate skin as he unlatched the thick band of diamonds around her wrist. When that one was free, she used both hands to pull at her neck, she was doing everything blindly and he was there to help with that one too, before it dug into her tender flesh at her neck and hurt herself more.

This too was heavy and unlike Serenity at all. It made her glitter, but she was capable of that without all this added stuff. Her hands reached for her ears and she hissed in pain. He brought them back down, and held them in her lap. "The earrings would have to wait until they heal a little." They looked brand new and if he wasn't mistaken, he could see teeth marks on one. He had to let go of her, in case he hurt her as his hands clenched into fists and rage boiled through him towards the man who had obviously taken what he was not given willingly. How dare he harm one inch of this girl? No, she was now a woman, in many ways.

As Serenity bowed over the horse and sobs still racked her small frame, Endymion stomped down on the need to kill and pulled her into his arms once more. He had to be there for her first. The diamond gifts lay forgotten on the grass along the road, pointless reminders to a part of their history they'd rather forget. It took less time to get to a small village than if Serenity had tried to do so by foot. It still took a fair amount of time though and the sun had long set by the time they entered the flame lit streets. The place Endymion had chosen to stay at for the night was dark in most rooms. The keeper was just putting out the lights when the two walked in.

The man looked at Serenity and took in her appearance and the tears that still fell and moved accusing eyes onto Endymion, not knowing who he truly was. "I don't run this kind of establishment. I also have half a mind to inform the authorities."

"I am not the one that has caused her pain." There was a mirthless laugh at that idea from Serenity and Endymion quickly rectified, he would have to talk to her about that as well. "At least the damage that you can see. I have brought her here after finding her on the street. She is in need of rest and care, and I intend to provide her with that. I want a room with two beds and for warm cloths to be brought up and warm water. As well as food."

"Who are you to order me about?" The keeper asked, still looking at Serenity as if she was a child and that he needed to step in between them, not believing Endymion's story, no matter how true.

Serenity's dead blue eyes looked at him and the innkeeper wondered if there was ever life there, she was too beautiful to be so dead. "Don't you know?" She was mocking him and Endymion. "He is the King."

"We don't have a king. We have a prince who walks away from their wedding that would allow him to be one, but a king, no that is not something we have."

Serenity's eyes snapped to Endymion, demanding answers and Endymion found himself with two pairs of eyes to account for. "She is right though, I am your sovereign, though I would appreciate it if nobody were to know."

"Of course, your majesty." The man was quick to arrange what before he had denied and as he moved about, Serenity snorted at Endymion's words. Endymion didn't speak much, he didn't know where to start with her, not after all of this. How quickly she went from crying to angry once more. He didn't know how to deal with this, he'd never seen a girl suffer the way she had and not just by the Duke's hand but also from his own and life's cruel path.

The innkeeper brought them up to the type of room that Endymion had requested and there was already a bowl of water and cloths sitting out, ready to be used and then he left with a quick bow. Endymion set her down in the chair next to the table and dipped the end of one cloth into it before dabbing away at first Serenity's tear stained face, then at her hands and injuries. Then he wiped down any part of her that he could see that might be dirty, he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible.

He even helped her out of her dress, undoing the strings at her back and it hit him with a pang of regret that the first time he was doing this part wasn't on their wedding day, but under these horrible conditions. It hit him like a sledgehammer in his gut and it caused his hands to miss a step and tugged her towards him by accident. She was so small and even the slightest move from him caused her to react so greatly physically. He apologized and continued on when she didn't respond.

Endymion didn't know how Serenity could allow him to do this, maybe she too had been trained. He hated the thought of it. He settled Serenity in one of the beds and tucked the blankets completely around her. He turned to move into his own bed and then thought better of it. He knew one thing about Serenity, when she was angry or challenged, she often did something rash. He slid into the bed behind her, wrapped her in his arms and nestled in for the night. She was exactly where she belonged, no matter how furious he knew he would be with her, once the reasons returned to him.

–

The next day dawned and Serenity was in a better place. Maybe it was because she had spent the night held by not just any man, but one that she wanted to be held by, no matter how dark her days or mood dipped, no matter how angry or hurt or what she leveled at him, even in her own head. She'd always rather be held all night by him, than spend it alone in a separate bed, with him inches away physically but miles away emotionally. There was no guarantee that he wasn't the same even as he held her, but she had to believe that it wasn't the same because of that very reason.

Endymion waited until she was awake before he moved away and stood up. He started getting dressed, he would leave her here until he could get back. "Where are you going?" Serenity asked, knowing he wasn't going to help her with her dress, which meant that he was leaving her, and she'd never admit it to his face, but that terrorized her. Fears plagued her, he'd leave her here, undefended and go back to his castle. Diamond would find her and complete what he started, whatever its ending would be, it would not be good for her. Lita was out there somewhere, and she still hadn't completed her promise and someone could get to her, and hurt her. All of her friends, they had stood there to face off Esme, all of them could be in danger now.

Endymion heard the panic in her voice and it tore at his heart that it was even there at all. She had been so fearless before, and now she was afraid that he was going to leave her. He sat down at the edge of the bed and slid a hand along her face until it cupped her cheek. "I am going to go back to the Duke's house and murder him." His words were straight-forward and true, but it sounded horrible and not on the end of the Duke, but what it would do to Endymion.

She shook her head. "Don't kill him for the wrong reasons, kill him for the right ones. He didn't-" She couldn't even say the words.

"Didn't what Serenity? Raise his hand to you? Hurt you? Damage you in some way?" He gestured to her. "I see plenty of truth to the contrary. But please, do explain why I shouldn't kill the man that did this to you."

"I didn't- I didn't say-, I didn't say you couldn't, I just said for the right reasons. I don't want you thinking one thing again and having it only be skewed because not all of it was discussed frankly. He didn't succeed when he tried to force himself on me. I am not damaged goods."

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were!" Endymion shouted, pushing away from her, not to be away from her, but so he wouldn't harm her further accidentally and started pacing. "How do I get that across to you? You don't have to hide it, you don't have to protect him! I know he's a bastard to women, somehow he gets them all to lie for him, but you don't need to do that." Endymion sank back down next to her once he was sure of himself and rested a hand over her uninjured one. "Please just tell me the truth, the whole truth."

"I am." Serenity's voice wavered and tears began once more to rim her eyes, but she fought to not let them fall. "Other than the physical damage you see and a few slaps, I was underage until two days ago and he only forced upon me unwanted touches and kisses, not daring to do more. Then yesterday, yesterday he tried to force himself on me, but I fought back and I threatened to kill him and cut it off if he dared to touch me. I had escaped and I was running when you found me."

Endymion didn't know why he didn't want to believe her, possibly because he couldn't believe a man like the Duke would have her locked up in a place so solitary for over a week and would with-hold on his true intentions. It just didn't jive with the Duke's personality and he thought there had to be more behind it. He was a weak willed man and gave in quickly, Serenity was like a lobster cooked perfectly and garnished to a poor, underfed man who had known once what lobster tasted like and had loved it.

This one time though, he would force his misgivings aside and believe her, there had been too much of the other way and he owed it to her to start believing once more, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't get his answers. The letter his father had written him burned in his pocket, but he didn't feel the anger that he thought would come with the reminder. Seeing her once more told him something he would have never figured out on his own. As long as she was safe and with him, it overrode any negative feelings he had towards her. Even if this part of it had never happened, even if she had truly been only a servant. The second he saw her again, he would have forgiven her.

With that knowledge changing how he viewed this entire situation, he couldn't help but deflate. He could deal with the Duke at any time, he was not a priority, and he would not forget. His priority was and always had been Serenity. He had to repair this before anything else could be done. Actually...

Endymion stood and kissed Serenity on the forehead before going down stairs without further words to her. He talked briefly to the Inn-keeper and then went back upstairs. The Inn-keeper would talk to the local authorities on his behalf and find the Duke and take him into a jail out here. Since the Duke had no relatives, it would be a horrible life until Endymion got around to actually sentencing him, but he was under no time constraints until he decided to charge him with something specific and cast a verdict on his innocence and sentencing. That caused a triumphant smile to cross Endymion's lips, and until he did that, the other King wouldn't care one beat about the Duke.

The smile slipped off his features as he let himself back in and found Serenity crying into her updrawn knees. He sat at her feet and her tears cut off. She wiped at them angrily and he helped her, but with a lot more caring hands. "We need to talk."

"We need to do nothing. I need to leave."

"Find Lita and then go, I know." Endymion sighed and tried to make Serenity more comfortable against the wall by propping up pillows behind her.

"I'm not an invalid." Serenity warned, she didn't like this, it was too much coddling and made her a little comfortable with unneeded, unrequested help.

"No, you are not, but you can never stop me from caring for you. Now, about Lita, she's safe. She's at the castle even now and has found Artemis, and is well cared for. Even my head guard is probably watching out for her."

"Then let's go."

"Not yet." Endymion caught her as she tried to jump off the bed and settled her back against the wall. "I have sent for a doctor to make sure that you are capable of traveling. It is a three day journey, longer the slower we go."

"Or the longer we wait to leave this place." Serenity added and she was relentless, she wanted to get moving now that she had a clear direction.

"While we are waiting, I thought this would be a good time to talk." Endymion propped her foot up onto more pillows when she finally straightened out the leg. She still used the other one to guard her from him, however pointless. It was all in the body language any way.

"I didn't know you knew how to talk." Serenity stated bitterly. "I just want to go back to Lita. Diamond-"

"The Duke? You call him Diamond?" Endymion seemed slightly amused and slightly concerned.

"He is after all the Duke of them, is he not?" Serenity scathed before she continued what she was trying to say. "He might go after her."

"Like I said, she's the one that is safe. You on the other hand, I cannot say the same."

"I know the answer to that one." Serenity folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Whenever you are around-"

"Stop it, Serenity!" He was starting to get angry again and he came closer to her, she cowered back. He took a deep breath and put a hand on her knee. "I know there has been a lot of mistakes on both ends. I want to talk now, figure this all out."

"What is there to talk about? You know everything already, I am a servant and not to talk to you." Serenity looked away. "Your orders, if you'd recall."

"I know you're not a servant. I was coming to talk to you eventually, it would have only been a matter of days."

"After you were married?"

"I acted impulsively with that choice, I rectified that mistake in the end, before it was too late." Endymion's hand was warm against her skin and he thought her skin was warm under his hand. "I know that this can be worked out, or we can repeat what happened when you found out I was a prince."

"You didn't want to talk then, or even listen. I didn't have the power to make you listen, not like you did that time, so there's no need to compare the two situations. You make decisions and I have to bow to them. When the tables are turned, I have no say in the matter. You've made your choice Prince, and now I've made my own. You tossed me out without listening to my side of things, taking the word of everyone else, I don't need to be in a country where the Prince makes those kind of choices."

"If you're not in this country, it will make it hard to be married to you." Endymion stated casually and Serenity almost choked on air. "Then again, perhaps I'll have to leave the country so I am not under a prince who makes those kind of mistakes as well and follow you where ever you go."

"Who said that I would marry you after all of this?" Serenity hated that men now decided such a life altering decision for her.

"Isn't that what you were angling for when you came back to me? Or was that just an after-thought? That you were going to use our relationship to get me to rule in your favor? It didn't work too well, I didn't know who you were, and you weren't telling me, waiting until you were 18 to bring it to my attention, knowing by then it was too late."

"What are you talking about?" Serenity demanded on a half annoyed explosion.

"This!" He threw the letter at her, and she started reading but he kept talking. "The problem is, I didn't know about his promise to you and your family until afterward."

Serenity started laughing after she read it. "If I had known _this_, I would have gone straight to you. I didn't know about any promises or what my father did for him or that my mother was even friends with him. I know he promised that he'd always be there if I needed anything, but he died before I could come to ask him for help. That's true. But if you have forgotten, I didn't know you were a prince for many months, that's not why I was with you."

"But you knew I was close to him, you could have hoped to use me to get at him, and then found out I was him."

"Wouldn't it have made sense to at least tell you after that big reveal? Use the time that you were worrying about my leaving you to barter my stay? I wouldn't have even needed to tell you I was a servant until after I explained the situation, and then you wouldn't have been angered at me. If I was in our relationship to get you to make my life better, then I certainly failed at it. I guess I'm not as smart or clever as you think I am."

"Serenity." He started, knowing before he even accused her of all of this, that there would have been no secret intentions behind it, but he had to make it clear. "I know that I did not listen then, I was angry and refused to hear more, but I really would like your story, I want to hear what I didn't that night." He had been angry and he started believing in irrational things that didn't make sense because that anger was clouding his judgment. Now that he had her back, safe and sound at least, despite the fact that she hated him, he could see clearer. The letter had been only further proof of her lies. That she had tried to use him, but he saw now that wasn't true. What had really angered him though with the letter had been that she had allowed them to be torn apart when she could have easily denied Esme's claims. He would have believed her at that point but to have been told by her that she had lied further had been his undoing. He saw now that Lita was right, it was a lie, but it wasn't. It was only a truth of the time-being and with further words which would have only took seconds, he would have seen that then and all of this would have been spared.

"I no longer want to share it." Serenity stubbornly refused to bend into this. She was no longer Serena, the young girl with a big heart and naïve mind, who believed in fairy tales and fell in love with the handsome man who saved her from a hard fall. The fall he made her do was so much larger than what would have happened that night he saved her, so much more painful and she learned from it, learned more than to not climb trees anymore.

"I really am sorry." He said, and whatever else he was going to say was cut off with a decisive knock on the door. He rose and allowed the doctor inside. He was asked to leave the room as he did a full physical, which made Serenity uncomfortable, but it had to be done. Endymion left, he didn't want to, but respected the privacy of the girl inside and his heart thud loudly, he either lost her or was losing her now. He didn't want to be away from her, he wanted to be there to force his way back into her heart.

The doctor left Serenity, who was also worried about Endymion leaving the room and she swore to herself that it wasn't because she wanted to know what else he was going to say, that she wanted him to apologize and mean it and instead because she feared that with him gone, Diamond would appear and wake her up in his cruel way. She'd had many dreams about Endymion which were shattered to see the other man instead. She was half afraid this was all one big dream. That she hadn't managed to escape when she did or even attempted such a daring attempt.

The doctor stopped to talk to Endymion in the hall. "She has been untouched by any man." Serenity had already told him that and he had believed her, this was just unasked for confirmation. "The cuts in her ankle were infected slightly, but if you keep them clean and dry they should be better in a few days and well on their way to recovery. The chain around her ankle had caused a limp but over time that should be fixed on its own. Her wrist is another matter, there was a lot of force applied there over another injury and it was broken. I have wrapped it and it might never be the way it once was, but it too should heal. I recommend her seeing another doctor when you get back, but she should be fine to travel. She is healthy enough, but I don't recommend allowing her to use that hand for anything for quite some time."

Endymion nodded and then thanked the doctor for his help. They would ride out to the castle tomorrow, but in the meantime they would stay here. The doctor was heading down the stairs as Endymion let himself back in. Serenity was in a different spot, she moved over to a chair and she was looking out the window. "I just want to go home." She said before he could say anything else and he rested his hands on her shoulders.

He looked down at her for a long time. "Ok. We will go tomorrow. However you can understand how I cannot deliver you where you want to go, right? I will not see you enter that house again, not while such horrible women occupy it."

"I'm surprised that they haven't all moved into the castle already." Serenity wanted to shift and knock the hands off of her, but she didn't, they were comfortable and reassuring. "I don't want to go to my house, I want to go _home_." Serenity clarified as an after thought.

"Where is home?" Endymion asked, truly interested. He would do this for her, he wanted to put a smile back on her face and if that would cause it, then he would move the mountains for her to complete it. This month had gotten so much worse than it had been originally and he wasn't sure if such a feat could have been accomplished until he'd added fuel to an already burning building and then the people who claimed to be family added explosives. It was such a devastating sight, but he couldn't look away, because what it used to be, what it still was and would be when the flames disappeared would still be amazing. This building though was the girl he had helped sent into this depressed state, this girl who he was so deeply in love with, but still hadn't told in quite those words. However now was not the time, now she would either not believe him or send them back at him with no interest in hearing it.

"Where Lita is." Her response was quiet and he should have known that, he did know that, but he had also hoped that it was where his home was, what she held in her very hands.

He needed to show her how truly sorry he was, and how much he really did love her, so she would have no reason to doubt him. "I will get you there as soon as I can." He promised and this would be the first step in that goal. He just hoped that she still cared for him under all of that pain, and what she said was just lashing out and not what she actually felt.

She didn't kick him out of the bed when he joined her again that night, and held her tight, she started the night out facing away from him, but at some point, she turned and used his chest as a shield and a pillow. Endymion didn't do anything but hold her for three nights and he was there for her at all times. Serenity wasn't likely to start their discussion again and Endymion just wanted to go back to a bit of peace before pulling back the old war again.

Serenity hated how kind and considerate he was being. It made it hard for her to hate him, and she really needed to hate him right now. She really wanted to hate someone and why not the person that had caused all of this to begin with? That was the problem though, other feelings were there first and he hadn't actually done anything _to _her to cause that hate to be cemented. His lack of thinking and doing were horrible and she deserved better, but everybody made mistakes. Hers was not telling him that day she found out about him being a prince, but she honestly didn't even consider it, it had not even occurred to her to bring it up, because it wasn't the full truth. She had never even thought about using him to help her reclaim her childhood home, one that she would never go to again.

There was something though that she needed to tell him, something that she needed his help with, not because she wanted him to do anything, but because she needed him to, and he was the only one that could handle it. She had only this last night as he said that tomorrow they would be at the castle in the evening.

"Prince Endymion, if I may have a word with you?"

Endymion turned to her at those words, he had been staring at the wall, thinking and when he heard her voice, he gave her his full attention, what he would always do. "Of course, what is it?"

Serenity took a seat across from him and breathed deeply. "This is something I should have told you when we were closer to do something about it, but I was so angry and scared and-"

"It is all right, whatever it is, I will work it out somehow, but if you need to tell me, please do." His hand covered hers.

She pulled out the diamond ring that the Duke had threatened to force on her. She had it in her pocket intending to throw it at him as well as demand the deeds to her house, but she was in such a hurry to leave that she didn't get the opportunity. Endymion took it from her and there was a look on his face that she was sure was dread. "I didn't marry him." She started and she saw relief flood his features. "However he says that we will be seen that way in the eyes of god and both kingdoms soon. He was having two members of the church on either side of the border draw up official marriage documents and would give them to the other, so both kingdoms cannot dispute the claim as we were married in the other country by an official. I would rather that this does not happen."

Endymion would rather that it didn't as well. His eyes went from the ring heavy in his hand and he had felt pain for a brief moment that she would be tied to another man. His eyes flashed from the ring to her face, first going to one ear and then the other. She had not taken them out yet. The doctor had suggested to her that she wait until they were no longer tender and had healed around them, making sure to turn them occasionally so the skin would attach to them. He said not to take them out for over two months. He had suggested it because then she wouldn't have to pierce them again if she ever wanted to wear earrings again. Serenity had told him that she wouldn't get the chance, but when she brought it up to Endymion, he said it might be easiest to just let it be, he didn't want it to hurt her more by taking them out earlier.

He hated though that the man still had his mark on her and it wasn't just the diamonds. The wrist was turning ugly shades and she kept gasping and holding it close to her when she moved it by accident or tried to use it. He wished he could do something for her, but there was only so much alcohol he could give her to try and numb the pain. She was funny when she drank, wasn't used to it, and he couldn't let her have too much because then she would forget that it was hurt and she'd end up hurting herself more.

"I'll see what I can do." Endymion wasn't sure what he could do except find out who the religious men were and intercept the letters and burn them. He folded his hand over the ring and put it away in his pocket, he would deal with this later. Serenity nodded and stood up again, moving to do something else, but he caught her good hand, lacing his fingers with hers and pulled her back. "Listen, Serenity-"

"Save it." She pulled her hand away and went into the bathroom. He dared not follow her in there. He sighed in frustration and leaned back against the couch that was in this room. He ran his hand through his hair and wished he could just pull it out, nothing he did seemed to make any kind of change in her feelings towards him or attitude.

Serenity closed the door with a loud thud and leaned against it, tears coming to her eyes but refusing to let them fall. He was getting too close again, every little movement he made was sweet and tender and digging into her heart. She really shouldn't have been letting him sleep in the bed with her, she should have pushed him out. She was getting too relaxed and comfortable with him and tomorrow night she'd be sleeping alone again. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes to stop the flow but then screamed in pain as it put pressure against her right wrist and then she threw her hands away in frustration, and hit the door behind her with it too.

Her hand was being cradled to her chest when Endymion came in, despite his earlier decision not to, he'd heard her and had become instantly concerned. "Are you all right?" He took in the situation quickly and moved forward, but she held up her uninjured hand to stave him off.

"It's all right, just, go back out, I'm going to take a bath." It had been a few days and she needed it. She started to pull at the strings but had forgotten it usually took two hands to do so, and Endymion usually helped her undress to the lower garments. He came back when he saw her struggle and turned her around gently. His fingers made quick work of the back and he helped her lower it to her feet and pulled it back up when she stepped out of it.

"I'll go into town in the morning and buy you a few new dresses."

"You don't need to do that. Tomorrow we will be at the castle and I can wear the servant rags once more." Serenity didn't turn to look at him and he made her face him.

"This needs to be cleaned, or thrown-" She protested quickly at that idea and he made allowances for that. "At any rate, you are not a servant and you will no longer be treated as one. You shall have your proper rank readdressed and I have half a mind to make you attend a coming out party again."

"That wouldn't be until next year." Serenity was teasing him, but he liked that she would do that now. He nodded and she shook her head. "I'm not sticking around that long."

"All the same, I'm going to make sure everybody knows that you are a countess."

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't to me." He lifted her chin with his finger underneath it. "I fell in love with the woman, not the status. I know the same was for you. I was angry at the lies, I didn't listen, and for that you can never understand how truly sorry I am. I still love you. Serenity D'arte, I am in love with you and I will spend every day of my life trying to prove it to you."

"Why did you listen to the lies from everyone else? What made you think that theirs were any truer than my own words?"

"I know that you are you, no matter what the status or name is, I had thought that maybe you were a good enough actress to fool me in that way as well for several days until I cooled down. Then I was angry that you'd let something come between us, that you would acknowledge that you were a servant so point-blank. I felt like you should have known that I would have gone off the handle for so large of a lie and should have said something different. It was stupid to think that way after the letter. I understand that now, but this isn't an excuse, but a reason.

Your stepmother told my mother that you were engaged to be married, and that you had gone home that very day to go deal with your engagement. When you didn't turn up the night before, I thought it was the reason to explain away what had happened, it had struck me as strange, but you had told me yourself that you might not be there. I never even thought something like that could be true, but then you didn't show up for the party as well. Not until after the doubt began to seep into my mind.

I had barely gotten over the fact that I had been lied to, that you were really there in front of me, that when the allegation was thrown that you were a servant, I wanted to hear the truth from you, but I was also angry at the woman to treat you so harshly and yourself that you would subject yourself to such treatment without objecting to it instantly.

I knew you, I knew you would not stand for false-hood to be lobbied at you. So when I asked, you said yes and then you told me more of your name and I wasn't in the right frame of mind to listen. I made a mistake throwing you out, you were right when you said I did not give you the same chance that I forced upon you, and the right thing to have done that night was to pull you aside and listen to you in private. Your stepmother made it very difficult for me to save face though, and I reacted badly. I apologize for everything."

Serenity listened to him and let it all settle for a while. When she did not speak for a long time, Endymion kissed her on the forehead. "I'll let you take a bath. Do you need any help?" She had not had one for awhile and she wasn't sure, but she shook her head no. He nodded stiffly and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Serenity drew the water and carefully undressed. She'd need new under-clothes too. She slipped into the water and made sure to keep her wrist and ankle out of the bathtub. It was a very awkward bath as she couldn't get two of her extremities wet and could only use one hand. Eventually though she felt pretty clean, or clean enough and maneuvered as best she could back out. She slipped once and laid on the floor in a little bit of pain, but didn't call out for help. She laid there for a little while, thinking this through. She carefully got to her feet and wrapped a towel around her. She picked up her under clothes and could smell them before bringing them close to her face and knew that was not an option. She knew how to wash the clothes, but would they dry in time? She wrung them out and hung them up, hoping to air them out as well.

She poked her head out and looked at him in embarrassment. "Is it possible, that tonight-"

Endymion got to his feet and came closer to her, one hand was behind his back and she thought he looked very regal that way. Then he brought it forward and in his hand were new undergarments. "I thought you might need these."

Serenity practically squealed and latched onto them, pulled them inside and dressed quickly before she was back out and giving him a large hug. He caught her and held her as she squeezed to her heart's content. Then she got back down to her feet and moved away from him a little bit, suddenly very shy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Endymion pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Anything you need."

Serenity didn't want to admit how touched she was by his actions, all of them. So she didn't and slipped into bed. Endymion didn't follow her right away and she tried to sleep, but she had difficulty until he finally got in and wrapped his arms loosely around her. She wished he held her tightly against him.

Endymion wanted more than anything to lean down and kiss her. He'd wanted to do that every night since he found her. He did not want to take her back to the castle tomorrow, once she got there and in familiar territory, and had a helper, he had no chance in keeping her from leaving. Not unless he pulled rank on her, and he didn't want to do that. He was finally getting something out of her, finally making progress and it was slow moving. Serenity turned towards him and with her uninjured hand ran her fingers through his hair. He let her for a little while without moving a muscle, afraid he'd spook her off, but when she held her hand still, looking up at him with eyes he hadn't expected to see again, he turned his head slightly and kissed her wrist. She adjusted slightly, turning away from him again, but also pressed more intimately against his chest. His head came down and he rested it momentarily over hers, their cheeks pressed together, his head nestling quite will between hers and her shoulder, then he moved back slightly and kissed her there as well before returning to that spot. She didn't move, and he didn't put too much weight on her. She fell asleep almost instantly after that, while he laid there thinking for only a few seconds before he too was fast asleep.

–

Serenity was back in Diamond's castle, she was chained again, but this time it wasn't only her one ankle. All of her limbs were bound down and she was helpless and at his mercy. He stood before her and cackled manically. Her stepmother came in and she was pulled close to Diamond's side before she moved away from him and towards Serenity. In her hand, a knife glinted, reflecting the light in the room and Serenity's terrified expression.

Just as the woman was about to plunge it into her, she was knocked over and a rose was sticking out of the Duke's chest. Serenity turned her eyes towards her savior and it was a man in a black outfit, he turned to her and the eyes, those eyes she would have known anywhere. Her rescuer was none other than Endymion.

–

Serenity woke with a start and wondered briefly what that had come from before she realized she was now surrounded by roses, all different colors, but the biggest and most plentiful collection was by her head and they were a deep red color. Her fingers brushed the petals softness and then she twitched when she felt one of them being brushed across her cheek.

She turned and looked up at Endymion, holding one of the red roses out for her. She took it from him and took a deep breath in, smelling it. There wasn't a smile, she didn't feel up to that yet, and didn't want him to be lead on when she wasn't sure and couldn't be sure of what she was feeling herself. The look she gave him though, made up for a lack of reaction that he was hoping for.

"There's no way to bring these all back to the castle with us. Isn't it a waste?" She asked but he only shook his head.

"For you, Serenity, nothing is a waste. As for them dying without proper viewing of them, never. I have made arrangements. I felt this way it would be less taxing on you."

"What kind of arrangements?" Serenity asked, turning her head a little to look at him sideways. "What do you have planned?"

Amused was good, and amused is what she almost sounded, and curious, which was also good. "You shall see soon enough. I have also purchased you a dress. I know that you would rather not be bought such things, but your outfit from the last few days would not do any longer."

"What did you do to it?" She sounded horrified, and he chuckled, though he didn't know why she was so attached to something that could only hold bad memories.

"Relax, I have not mistreated it. It is being prepared to take with us as well. But here is your temporary replacement." He held out a box and she reluctantly pulled off the lid. Inside was a soft, light weight, seasonal perfect dress. It was a soft butter-cream yellow and she brushed her fingers along it. The material was soft, sheer and silky. She shook her head as she pushed it back towards him.

"I can't accept this, it must have cost a small fortune. You shouldn't spend that on me."

"My money will just sit there otherwise. I would rather give it back to the community." Endymion insisted and pushed it back to her. "Please wear it."

Serenity finally agreed and when she got up to put it on, he was right there to help her lace up the strings in the front. His fingers brushed against her, but he pretended not to notice it, so too did Serenity. She gave a small twirl and when the skirt settled back against her legs she looked at him. He was looking straight back at her, thinking she looked wonderful. "I seem to recall that you changed favorite colors in the recent months. Is there a reason it went from blue to yellow?"

"Yes." He didn't want to answer that one right now, thinking it would be pushing things too much, but she stood there, waiting for an answer and not likely to move until she got one. "God you're so stubborn sometimes. Fine, its because I met you. Every time I saw yellow it reminded me of your hair. However I should correct, it is not yellow that became my favorite color, but rather gold, as that's the color of your hair but I couldn't really say that and to say gold sounded so... pompous."

Then he heard a sound that he never thought he'd hear from her lips, not this month and probably never again. He heard her laugh. "You're right, that's exactly how it would have sounded, but all the women would have dressed in it anyway."

"I didn't want them to dress in it, the only time I wanted to see it was on your head. No fake color, no gold in the world could match its color." Endymion complimented her and she blushed slightly.

"Shall we go now? The sooner we leave, the sooner we get to the castle." She was looking away from him, uncomfortable with this situation. He drew her to him, and his head lowered and she feared he would try to kiss her, she wasn't ready for that quite yet. She had been terrorized too much, forced upon too often.

Instead his lips grazed her cheek and then they were by her tender ears, but all of it was so he could whisper to her, nothing more. "Not quite yet, they're preparing the surprise. How about we go down to breakfast and when it is over, we can move on."

It felt so intimate, but it was something that could have been said several feet apart as well. Serenity's insides tingled and her legs felt like jelly as he lead her out of the room and back into the public in the first time in well... a very long time. Breakfast was a pleasant but polite affair and as he said, after breakfast, they were ready to go.

He threaded her hand through his arm and lead her out to the gables. She turned to the stables and bypass the carriage, but he pulled her back and stopped her in front of the door. He opened it for her and helped her in. As soon as her head was inside, he heard her gasp in surprise. The entire inside was filled with the roses he'd given her that morning, all secured and ready to be brought to the castle with them. He'd kept one seat free in the middle, so she would be surrounded by them the entire time.

"But where are you going to sit?" She was a little worried that he'd send her on her way while he left to go take care of what she'd brought to his attention the night before. She didn't want him to go, because then they'd be doing their goodbyes without saying a proper one and she wanted to close the door the right way if she was going to do it.

He chuckled at her and his lips grazed her cheek as he leaned in to make sure she was properly comfortable, and she had never been more so. "I will be driving the carriage." Then he popped back out and closed the door and they were off before she knew it.

He could have made room inside with her and had the time to talk to her, but they'd have just been staring at each other the whole time. They'd had four nights together and if they hadn't sorted it out yet on the road, then they wouldn't by the time they actually got to the castle. He hoped a few days at home would help with the process and not hinder it.

Endymion drove the carriage the entire day and it was dark by the time he pulled it through the gates to the castle, he'd had a moment's hesitation by the guards and then they recognized him, bowed and let him pass. He supposed they weren't used to him driving a carriage.

Rather surprised that they weren't mobbed by Lita and Artemis the second they pulled to a stop, Endymion jumped down and opened the door for Serenity, helping her out and down the few steps onto the ground. She had gotten only more delicate in his eyes after all of this and he wanted to be there to help her with everything, but knew that would drive her nuts and so he painfully refrained. They were almost into the building when the tall brunette form blurred through his vision and he almost stopped her but held still as she clomped onto Serenity.

It took Serenity a second to realize what was happening and who this was, before she was lifted off the ground, her arms around her friend's neck and they were hugging it out and crying and both were talking all at once and saying nothing really tangible. He was surprised to see not the two he was expecting, or even the three if he included Kunzite, but there were more people here than he knew Serenity knew. Kunzite, Lita, Artemis were joined by Haruka and another brunette as well as Setsuna.

"Hi." Setsuna said. That was all, but the look she was giving him seemed to be ultimately relieved that he had brought back the blond.

He turned his attention to the one he didn't know after clasping his hand onto the woman's shoulder in response, she could probably feel his emotions through it.

"Haruka, is this a girlfriend I wasn't aware of?"

"In a way. She is a countess, Countess Michiru Kaioh. The only one you did not talk to in the pursuit of Serenity's real character and family."

"The one that I found out would have the most information." Endymion acknowledged. "I should have gone to you first. I would have known everything I needed to learn from you."

"That you would have, Prince." Michiru agreed. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"I should have known that you'd be friends with her."

"I have always been friends with her. I heard she was missing almost instantly and it made me fear for her safety. Haruka didn't know where anybody had gone, Serenity, Lita, even the other servants that he had gotten to know. He was so relieved to find me still where he had last seen me. It wasn't long before we found Lita here, but she was only a little help in sorting things out, you were gone by then."

They had been coming to the castle every day since they found Lita. Waiting for their return.

Endymion glanced behind him, Lita was still hugging it out with Serenity, those two would likely be joined at the hip for the next year. Something about Lita told him that she'd be watching over her friend like a momma-bear at all times, not allowing _anyone _near her almost killed cub. He'd have to find some way around it, some way to get close and alone with Serenity again. There were tears running down both of faces.

"I'm up next." Haruka excused himself and practically pushed Lita out of the picture and his hugging fest lasted almost nearly as long as Lita's. Lita still stood there, within touching distance. By the time Michiru and then followed by Setsuna and Artemis occurred there were tears all around, even the men.

Kunzite came up next to Endymion's shoulder and he was quiet for a long time. Finally the man spoke. "You're late."

"It wasn't as easy to get to as I thought. Four days there, four back. It could have been worse."

"I had a search party organized to go out tomorrow. You were taking too long and I thought something had happened to you. Should I ask, or should I be kept dark about the ending of your interaction with the man who had taken her?"

"I didn't even get to see him." Endymion responded and by his dark tone Kunzite knew something was up, and he looked at his prince in question. "I found her on the side of the road, injured and tired after just escaping him. I sent soldiers and the local authorities after him but I haven't found out anything yet. I am hoping they found him where Serenity left him, but if not there, than somewhere and that he's rotting away in a prison cell waiting for a sentence."

"And if he's not?" Kunzite asked cautiously.

"Then I will find that out soon enough and I will have men hunt him down to every corner of this kingdom until he is found and dealt with. I might even put a reward on his head, dead or alive." Kunzite nodded, that would be a fitting end to this.

"And is she-"

"No on all accounts." Endymion cut in, not wanting to discuss this.

"Has she, have you-"

"Like I said."

Kunzite let it go at that point and looked back to the reunion and a small smile crossed his face as he caught eyes with one of the females. Endymion followed his gaze and was not surprised to see Lita returning his look before wrapping Serenity up in her arms once more. "You and Lita?" Endymion asked, wanting to know and to also take his mind off the girl now safe and sound.

"Yes but no." Kunzite acknowledged and Endymion wasn't sure exactly what that meant.

"Good for you. She's a fine woman and will be good for you." Endymion clasped his friend on the shoulder and together they joined the little band of happy people.

Kunzite wanted to thank his prince, but the man had too much to worry about right now, as Serenity didn't even look up at him once since she'd been surrounded. Kunzite realized exactly what that meant between the two of them. That nothing had been resolved.

Endymion broke into the good cheer. Serenity had smiled at her friends, happy for the first time to see them all and so well, and there for her. She and Lita had linked hands and hadn't let go since she was set back down by her friend, through the entire greeting of everyone else. They were all happy to have her back. Endymion cleared his throat. "We'd like to put you all up, if you would like to stay. I know Michiru that you are just outside the castle, but you're welcome, Setsuna." He still felt weary around the taller woman, she had predicted this kind of thing but he still wasn't sure if it was a real gift or if she was just reading and knowing the truth about both sides when she pulled something vague out. He still wanted her to feel welcomed though.

"That's all right, I have a room above my shop as well. I feel close enough as it is." Setsuna gracefully declined his offer.

"I too prefer where I'm at. I'm close enough if you need me though, Serenity." Michiru promised. "Don't hesitate to come to me with anything."

Serenity nodded her acquisition and Haruka cleared his throat. "I would love more than anything to stay with you here at the castle, but-"

"I don't expect it, go back to the farm, they need you. I only regret that I cannot be there to help you." Serenity let him off the hook. It was now back to the two that were living in the castle anyway. Artemis had his own rooms near Luna, the two hadn't made anything official yet, but everyone knew they were doing more than sleeping near each other.

"Lita." Endymion brought her attention to him and she was looking at him with a mixture of emotions, not all of them positive. "I'd like to put you up in one of the resident quarters. You will always be welcome here, even if you decide to leave, the room will still be here when you come back. Your room will be right next to Serenity's. I'd also like to make you an honorary guest chef, you are no longer considered a servant but a specialty." Nobody even considered for a moment that Endymion would put Serenity in anything less deserving but for Lita to be treated that way as well was impressive for all there witnessing it.

"What does that mean?" Lita asked cautiously.

"It means that you can cook whatever meals you want to, for whoever you want, with the exceptions of important events and we'd like to retain you on for those occasions and pay you accordingly." Endymion clarified.

"What would my official status be if I were to leave the castle?" Lita knew that Serenity might not want to stay, in fact it was probably quite the opposite.

"Dame."

It was a very simple and to the point raise in honor and Lita stared at him for a long time before she flung herself at his feet. "That is quite an honor. I am most pleased to accept, that has increased my status more than I would have ever imagined someone would."

Endymion looked at her in complete shock for a long moment before he held out a hand so she was back to her feet. "Please don't, you more than deserve it after the way you have been treated and how you have watched over Serenity and by your own skill and merit as well."

Kunzite nodded off to her side and she slid a look at him, sharing a moment. Then she was stepping back and linking hands with Serenity again.

Endymion could see how pleased she was. He looked, trying to be convert, at Serenity to see how she was reacting to this news. She was happy for her friend, but it looked forced, all of it did. There was a bit of the real emotion driving it and she wanted to present that feeling for them, but she was still overwhelmed in the place she had found herself in. Everybody else clapped for Lita's rise in status. "We shall make it official next week. You will always have a place here, Dame Lita."

Lita laughed. "I am so glad you didn't just call me by my full name."

Haruka snorted. "Dame Adelita. It doesn't roll off the tongue as well." Michiru elbowed him in the gut.

"Be nice." She sent him a telling off look in addition to the rest of it. Haruka only rolled his eyes and smiled placating at her. She laughed lightly at his antics and Haruka wrapped an arm around her waist.

Serenity was starting to wilt from all of the attention. She loved it, but it was too much strain to try and keep up appearances, she didn't want to worry them, didn't want them to think for a moment that she had gone through nearly as much as she had. Wanted to appear strong and resilient and able to get back up to her feet and be as cheery as they remembered her.

Endymion noticed and he took a step towards her, but that brought attention to everyone else and they started making excuses to leave and hugging her with promises to be around tomorrow and every day after until she didn't need them anymore.

Luna had joined them momentarily but even she had to run off to see to something, chiding Endymion that he was remiss in his duties, but it was only in a loving way. Soon it was only Lita, Kunzite and Endymion with Serenity and Endymion asked if Kunzite could see to their rooms, side by side, as promised and in the same wing as theirs rather than one of the other wings with the same purpose.

Kunzite did as he was asked, and even Serenity didn't miss the slight touch as he slipped by Lita to do so. Lita stood awkwardly with Serenity and Endymion, wanting to ask, usually would just barge right into it, but also knowing that it was a very sensitive issue and wasn't immune to how wane Serenity looked. Endymion stood behind Serenity, there for her if she needed his support, but Lita still held her hand and stood to her left. Thankfully it wasn't long before Kunzite was back and leading them to their rooms. "This way Ladies."

–

Lita sat at the end of Serenity's bed, her back against a post as she looked at her friend curled up, but not sleeping. "Did the two of you work something out?" Lita asked, breaking the silence. She'd already tried to pry things out from the blond about the Duke and what happened, but Serenity refused to talk about it. She'd asked about the earrings, but still got nothing. Even the flowers in the room were testament to something, right? Why else would he buy her so many of them in all sorts of colors and sizes? They had to have come to some kind of understanding. The flowers were just so beautiful and filled the entire room.

So now she was going onto a different topic and twisted it slightly again when Serenity didn't speak for a long time. "I thought for sure that he'd fail in his promise to me. After over a week of being gone, your birthday passing and then yet more days. He said he would bring you home to me, and he did. Instead of six days though, it was almost nine. I can't imagine how he was feeling through it all, being the one that it was on his shoulders. It was bad enough when I thought he was the only one who could help me and I couldn't find my way around this place for the life of me." This was the only time Lita and Serenity had a recollection of Lita babbling almost nonsensically.

Serenity had to respond after that kind of uncharacteristic behavior. Serenity rose to a sitting position, knowing her friend was worried about her and she took her hand in her undamaged one. "I escaped on my own." Serenity began. "I was trying to make my way back here. Endymion found me and declared murder upon the Duke, but instead of going straight there and slaying the man, he took care of me. He left for a little while, I'm not sure what he was doing, but it was probably to get someone else to take care of the problem for him. I really would rather the man suffer in a cold cell, having lost everything again than be put to death quickly." Serenity fell silent again for a long moment and just when Lita thought she wasn't going to say anything else, and was going to ask another question, Serenity spoke once more.

"Endymion has apologized, told me he loved me, and has promised he will never do anything like that again. He feels horrible for not listening to me and has explained a little of what was going through his head at that time. I just can't- I don't know if I can- I mean it's been twice now that- What if I-" Serenity's throat caught and Lita moved forward to take her friend, no, her sister into her arms and Serenity cried on her shoulder. "I'm not strong enough to-"

Lita understood that Serenity was confused and needed time to think about all of this. Things weren't that easy to resolve, and now that she'd been hurt a few times by the same man it would take _time_ to work it out. Pieces would slowly fit together every day to form a clear picture of her next plan of action, but it wouldn't be as easy as all of that to try and rush it and decide today. Things were still unsettled and Serenity hadn't gotten into any form of pattern, hadn't allowed things to settle to look at clearly. Everything was still coming at her fast and chaotic. How could she make a decision when everything was still fresh and new and didn't make any sense? All of the parts weren't there yet and she still needed to figure out her own heart.

Lita spent the night in Serenity's bed and all of the next day with her, not leaving her side, even to go and cook for anyone. After two nights though, Serenity sent Lita back to her own room, trying to be strong and brave and prove to herself that she could handle it. Lita didn't like it, but she complied to Serenity's wishes.

–

It took three long nights before Endymion heard a knock on his door. He had gotten used to Serenity sleeping in his arms, but that was when others didn't know exactly who they were, judging the relationship from afar but having no influence on the outcome, judging more critically than they should have been. So Serenity was parted from him at night and each night he thought maybe she and Lita would run and he'd never see them again, never know where they were going and never getting a goodbye. He didn't want to resolve things peacefully and move on, he wanted to keep her close, even if he couldn't have her.

Endymion expected it to be Kunzite, he had been making rounds around the castle to ensure that the security had been raised and everyone aware of who they were looking for, just in case he slipped through the Northern border's guards. He opened it, looking straight on for the man and friend when he noticed that he couldn't see anyone that way. He looked down and his smile widened when he saw Serenity, not because he had known she'd eventually come to him, but because he was glad to see her. She was looking at him a little hesitantly, as if unsure if this was ok or not, and he could understand how she might think that. He opened the door wider and invited her in.

He gestured towards the couches, but she shook her head. "That's not it-" She had bruises under her eyes, Lita had said that she hadn't been sleeping well, if at all. Endymion had been fairing only slightly better, he wasn't sleeping well, but at least he was sleeping.

She could barely remain on her feet now and he caught her when her legs went out from under her. "What's the matter? Are you feeling unwell?" He put a hand to her head, but she felt all right, not that it was the only indicator. It was spring but a flu could have snuck up on her, especially with a compromised immune system.

"I- oh this is silly and highly inappropriate." She turned to leave but he took a step in front of her, pretending that he was just going to help her with the door, but also in her way.

"Please tell me, I don't mind, anything you say, I shall not laugh at or become offended."

Serenity wanted to say it and he just gave her a slightly larger push. Her shoulders drooped. "I can't sleep and I was wondering, if it would be all right with you, if I shared your bed..." Her head snapped up and she looked at him crossly. "Only to sleep though."

"I wouldn't have thought it anything more. In fact, I have had trouble sleeping myself since we have gotten back and I would gladly share my bed if you think that is the solution." He hadn't seen too much of her since he'd gotten back, every day at breakfast and then he brought his dinner in to her apartments, the four of them shared meals there.

It was the closest and most convenient. Serenity was adverse to seeing the other nobles, and that included the Baronesses, rather it was mostly because of them. They hadn't yet learned that she was back, and that Lita had been promoted in status and Endymion intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. He hadn't seen their behavior first hand and neither had his mother, so it was highly unlikely that he could throw them all in jail on what he believed was more than purely hearsay.

She didn't want to do this, but she nodded anyway and he took her hand in his and lead her towards his room. "Shall we go now? Or are you not tired?" She was overly tired and followed his lead into his room. He was already resting in it, but pulled back the blankets to allow her to proceed him into the bed and then he went in on the other side. He didn't touch her, and there was about a foot between them. He was already feeling more relaxed and at peace with the situation and he fell asleep. It wasn't ideal, but it was good enough for now.

In the morning he was breathing in something that wasn't air. He coughed and realized it was similar, but there was an 'h' in front of that word and was a completely different material, one he shouldn't be trying to live off of. He smoothed it down and tried to find the person it belonged to. She was there, she had fitted in the night and had managed to make a mess out of all that hair, but he hadn't felt her toss and turn against him. She was curled into him, and sleeping peacefully now. He must have not felt it at first because he had been so tired.

He was loathe to wake her and loathe to move away, in case that caused her bad dreams to return. Endymion tried to deal with all her hair in the meantime while he figured out a solution to his problem. He had gotten it back into a semblance of organization and he could see her sleeping face clearly once more. She really was quite beautiful, both outside and in. He was amazed that she could be that beautiful after everything she had been through, she hadn't been guarded when he met her. Sure she was anti-Prince, but that made sense, if she was going to be open with someone, she would be sure not to be open with someone as she saw as going to hurt her before she even got that far.

He hated that he had to have broken how open she had been. He understood it all now, it wasn't just losing her family, that had been bad, but then people she thought as parents as well, then Artemis who was also like a father, and all sorts of friends along the way. It wasn't even the losing of things or people that had been hard, but she'd had to deal with all sorts of problems and people treating her different ways, usually harshly. He hoped that somewhere in there, she protected that girl he had met only a few months ago, the one that had already suffered harsh fates against her and had managed to pull through it. He had been the one to crush her into what she had become now. He and another man who still hadn't been caught, or at least as far as he knew.

He kept that information from Serenity, he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily, he was sure it would just take a few days for the news to reach the castle from where that jail was out there. Endymion ran his fingers through her hair again, this time not because he was trying to help them both breath and remain strangle free, but because he liked to do, liked to run his fingers through those silken locks. She smiled in pleasure at his touch and she slowly opened her eyes, the smile and soft look remained for quite some time until she pulled away, rolled out of bed and thanked him before going back to her room.

Endymion laid back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling and thinking that this was a start.

–

It took two weeks, two weeks before Serenity actually talked to him at night, other than just knocking and being let in. He said that she could just come in without knocking, but she'd blushed and refused. Then she would crawl into bed and he'd join her, touching and both would sleep well. They'd tried one night a week into this to sleep alone once more, but it hadn't helped, hadn't worked. Serenity had pounded at his door early in the morning and he had been sitting up all night, unable to find sleep, so he pulled her in quickly and carried her to the bed.

Tonight she had copied what she had done almost every night, they had both known that this was just a means to an end, it didn't mean anything else. Tonight though, Serenity turned to Endymion and looked at him, looked him in the eye and he wondered what was going through her head before she took a deep breath and started talking. "I'm ready now to talk, if you want to listen."

He nodded, and it was a short explanation, probably would have been longer had he listened that night, but he already knew all the other details, just not the why. "You have my full attention."

Serenity collected her thoughts before sitting up and pulling the sheet to her chest as she looked down at him, he shifted and sat up as well so she had him at his word. "It wasn't easy, I was eight when my mother died, eleven when my father remarried a woman I knew didn't like me and then she also had her own children by another man joining our family. That was hard enough but hardly a year later, my father died as well. I wasn't even yet thirteen and I was orphaned and left with people who hated me. I was young and I knew I was a countess and rightfully a full one now that my parents couldn't be diminished or excused from court. However I didn't know what to do, but I knew my mother had parents that were still alive, I had met them once or twice through the years both of mine were alive. I prayed that they would come for me. Oh, they came alright, but it wasn't for me."

Serenity's tone turned slightly bitter at the memory. "They say it was only because Esme interceded and talked to them on my behalf, that I had declared that I wanted to stay in my own home and with the remaining memories of both my parents. She also made some great ploy about telling them that she loved me too much to part and that any rough spots we had were part of the natural merging of two families. I almost believed her, I wanted to, gods I really wanted to and I almost did. They left after that, without seeing me to confirm the story. I was on the grounds, listening in, but when the decision was made, I hadn't seen it. I found out years later, they came for some of my mother's things that had been left with my father, but now that he was dead, they could retrieve it without my being the wiser, and they didn't belong to my step-family at all. They signed away their rights to me for a few petty things."

Endymion now understood how she could be so angry at him and be justified while he had just been hot headed and tempered. Once he cooled down he realized he was in the wrong, but she had been cool the entire time and was completely in the right to be. All of her life people had been saying they cared for her, showered her with it and then just shucked her to the side when they were through with her. Or they had been lying to her and she found out the hard way at every turn the difficult truths. "Serenity-"

"No, it's all right, let me finish, I don't know if I could tell you this if you stop me." Endymion obeyed her indirect order and remained quiet so she could tell the rest of her tale. "As soon as they left, Esme turned to me and gave me a pair of servants dresses and told me I would be rooming with them for awhile. I was devastated by both my grandparents leaving and everything Esme had said to be false. I hadn't enough time to fully believe what she said, so I had learned from it, it wasn't a lesson I had been eager to learn, but it was valuable. I thought it was only her, and she was so much bigger than I was, so much older and stronger and even at twelve I was still greatly undersized for my age. I had never been a bratty child and talked back too often, so this kind of punishment was new to me. It was also difficult for me to really comprehend or understand what to do. I wasn't raised to be highly political, I loved my King, I learned to read and digest what I read and think of it critically. I was taught the stepping stones to be political and how to handle myself in almost any situation, but it was something that was only going to be built upon as I aged. I knew my father was going to teach me all of the things he would have taught a boy, but not because he had only a girl, but because he thought that I, as a girl, should still know them all."

Serenity took a deep breath, not to center herself, but to draw in more air and kept going. "So I worked as a servant. I was a mediator between servants and nobles in a lot of way. I was usually the only servant seen with the company and I also did the unseen work as well. I was friends with the servants. My friends after my lack of status, no matter how temporarily or false, was not suitable to them and they all dispersed, except for Michiru. I wasn't able to attend things with them, I wasn't able to buy the pretty things and share, so I was no longer of use to them. Michiru though was different and taken from me even then, we went to school together, but her family was ambassadors in foreign countries, and when they moved, she had to as well. This is her home country, but she's only just made it back for good this year. I saw her once a year when she would make the trip out here with her family to have a full debriefing with the Royal Family.

She didn't know what they could do about it either. She had been young too and even less aware of statues and how they worked. So she sympathized with me and let me complain to her and tried to offer the best advice she could. So in many ways I truly believed myself to really be a servant, though I knew I wasn't, but sometimes it was just easier to pretend I was.

Lita was always my best friend, and this way I could be with her always. Haruka was closer to my level then and I could run around with him without having to worry about decorum. I was never fully treated like a servant, not by them and not by Esme either. She knew better, knew there had to be a limit to the ill treatment, so she couldn't do anything that would leave a mark and be blamed on her if something were to happen to me.

When the illness struck a few years back, I knew she was praying it would take me. It only took Lita's parents and she was stuck with keeping Lita on until she could find a suitable replacement. That is not possible, so Lita stayed. I couldn't leave, as I was technically a warden of Esme and she was my guardian, anything she said went. If she wanted to keep me on as a worker, that was her prerogative. If I ran away, I could be caught and dragged back to her or punished by the law as she saw fit. She terrified me for a long time, saying I could be hung or beheaded for not listening to her and if I ran away. When I finally encountered a law book, I realized that could not be, and that I was actually higher status than she was and she had to listen to me after I turned 21."

"Wait a second, when did you learn this?"

"After I turned 17." Serenity admitted. "I was scouring the law books for the last year before I finally stood up to her a few months before I met you. It was going well actually, I was still working as a servant and still their unofficial leader, but now I was in complete control, I could give them time off, protect them from beatings, refuse to service the Invernos rooms. I controlled the servants, and they were coming around, no longer scared of Esme and her children either."

"Her children can't be that bad."

"They are."

"But they were only children when your father died, barely a few years older than you."

"There was enough of an age difference and they had always been malice. I was always being tripped or elbowed or my hair would be pulled on. I was actually treated better by them when I was a servant than before that when I was just a sister. They couldn't do anything to me anymore, not without their mother coming down on them for it and not knowing why. They played other games after that." Serenity's voice was wry. "Oh yes, they were just as bad. When you asked me then, that night, if I was a servant, I said yes, because at that point I was. I was wearing their uniform, so I must have been. I was going to add to it and say that I was also a countess, only acting in a servant capacity for the time being until I came of age. I never got a chance to explain that to you."

"I really am, truly sorry, I will never be able to apologize enough to share with you how deeply I regret not letting you tell me your side of things. I'm sure you would have been able to get out that last bit easily and then I would have sat down and really listened, had I been smart that evening and not kept cutting you off. I was just tired of all the lies. I don't know why I would believe anyone over you, and I never have, I believed you then as well, that's why I asked you. I believed you to be a noble, you hadn't said otherwise, and you dressed like one, and there were many references that we both were from Lita. Then when I asked you if you were a servant, you said yes and I believed you again. I didn't realize there was a qualifier to it, but I was so very angry at everyone at that point, that I acted without thinking and did something very stupid." He placed a hand on her cheek and he looked into her eyes. "I was stupid and I hope some day you can forgive me. I never wanted to be rid of you, though at that time, it seemed like my only option."

"Like you said, a Prince can never marry a servant. It was easier to toss the servant out then, then have to face embarrassment."

"No." Endymion shook his head, not accepting that. "I was embarrassed then, but not because I was seeing a servant, but because everyone had found out that I had been lied to, I was embarrassed that I was lied to and I believed every single one of those lies. Had you told me long ago that you were a servant, or explained this situation, then I could have been understanding about it. I would have found anything I could have to change our situation, even run away from this job for you. I don't care if you are or were a servant. I could strip you of your titles now and I would still love you. I will always love you." He slid his other hand along her other cheek so he held both of them between his hands. "I love you, Serenity Isabel Kennedy D'arte."

Serenity laughed lightly. "I have not been called that in, well, forever." Her hands reached up and covered his and she looked into his eyes. He had been trying so hard over the last few weeks to make it up to her, but what he'd just said just then, about servants and running away and his loving her, that was what had really mattered to her. "I love you too Endymion Darien Viola." He smiled at her and leaned forward but she pulled back slightly. "I am happy to clarify everything between us. It has given me a lot to think about, but I am not ok yet with everything that has happened. I love you, but at this moment I don't know if I trust you completely yet."

Endymion rested his forehead against hers, even when she first tried to pull away, he held her still and looked down into her eyes. "I will wait for you forever. Whatever you need, I will give you and I'm not talking about only the monetary. Just ask for it and it is yours. I will never toss you to the side when I am finished with you, because that will never be a possibility. I could never be finished with you, you keep me guessing and on my toes at all times. I never want to look away from you, how could I let you go or throw you out? I shall do everything in my power to keep you right here forever."

Serenity took a shuddering breath and she nodded. He let her go then, his promise had been made and she no doubt needed time to filter through that and cope and come to grips with what she was going to do next. He settled down into the bed and held out his arms for her, and she relaxed into his embrace. He knew she wasn't sleeping as he drifted off, he could feel it in every tense line of her body, but she'd get there.

He was right of course, he was always right.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

AN: Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I love how lengthy a few of them have gotten! :) I appreciate all of your praises and thoughtful words!

AN2: When do I ever follow the guidelines I even set for myself? Of course that wasn't the last chapter and this might not be either. I make no guarantees though, we'll find more out in the EAN, because at this point, I don't know either. (However that's not to say that this hasn't been outlined from the start, because, surprisingly, it has, more than most of my stories except Upon A Flash. Should I rename that one to When the Rain Falls? Or I Fell Like Rain? Haha... I'm still working on a new title, but that one will probably stay. This one has and this one fits so nicely.)

* * *

><p>Lita was very concerned over her friend's well being and consequentially her mental and emotional states. First for three days, Serenity wasn't sleeping and no matter what food Lita put in front of her, wasn't eating right either. Serenity seemed weaker than normal and was certainly on her way to being ill again and Lita feared that this time it really wouldn't pass, that she'd be at death's doorstep if she didn't try and stop it. This time, Serenity would have to find the will or a reason to avoid death and get better.<p>

Then, Serenity seemed to have the life breathed back into her. She still looked tired, and she still picked at her food, but she had a little more energy in her petite frame. Every day after that, Serenity looked less and less ragged and the darkness under her eyes was gone. Why then, was Lita still concerned? Because the girl still pecked at her food, which was highly unlike Serenity through all the ages, and she wasn't in her bed any longer at night. Lita came in a few times the first night and she had worried about her friend, before seeing her the next morning before she could cause a panic. Then she would pop in periodically over the next few weeks.

Lita had a pretty good idea she knew where Serenity was spending her nights. It wasn't that Lita was concerned that Endymion wasn't being a gentleman, though he still had a promise to fulfill in allowing Lita to kill him for hurting her friend, but that Serenity was allowing herself to be in a compromising position once more. Lita didn't mean her friend's innocent in the eyes of the world, rather she was risking her heart again. Serenity was allowing herself to become too close to Endymion again. Lita wished that they would get together and tie the knot, but Lita feared what would happen if they didn't, if Endymion found some other reason not to like Serenity, some reason for Serenity to decide not to be with Endymion, another great big secret. Lita knew that Serenity was the one bound to be hurt again.

Lita didn't say anything this time though, this was their decision and if they worked it out, great, if they didn't, it was too bad and a huge shame, but Lita would be there for her friend, no matter who was at fault for ending it.

It was with luck though, as Lita walked down the hall, she spotted Ann before the redhead saw her in return, and she ducked into the closest room. A silvery-blond head lifted and looked at her in surprise at first and changed into pleasure. The man rose to his feet and came towards her. "Is there a special reason that you've come to greet me so early in the morning?" He pulled a chair out for her to sit and she accepted with only a little reluctance.

Kunzite was quite handsome and very much what Lita would have suspected to be a head guard, he was calm and polite and strong and over all he was powerful, if he said no, nobody would go against him. He had charisma but it was a different kind than Endymion, Kunzite had the type that lead men to war with no questions asked. Endymion's was more sexual and disarming, you often didn't know what you were doing until it was too late with him. With Kunzite, you knew and because it was Kunzite leading it, you wanted to go despite the risks, or because of them. To Lita and Lita alone probably, Kunzite's charisma was also very sexual, but that might just be because she thought he was very attractive. He was attractive not only in his abilities as said above or his physical features, though all of that was part of it, but also because he was very caring with her. She wasn't used to being treated with so much respect. She was a servant, had always been and nobody had ever thought to be anything else. These days she might be technically a noble, but she wasn't born into it, and definitely didn't feel like it. Serenity had always treated her well and as if they were on the same level, but that level was something made up, where nobles and servants didn't exist. That was a fine dream, but it couldn't be brought out into the real world. Kunzite treated her like a noble even when she was a servant and bloodied and blue.

Lita smiled charmingly at Kunzite and started chatting about random things that they were both interested in. About a half hour into their conversation, Kunzite's hand reached out and covered hers. "This is something I've wanted to ask you since the beginning, but I was aware that it wasn't the right timing and now it might not be perfect, but it is as good as. I'm just not sure how you will respond, this hasn't been discussed by us in the past-"

Lita smiled and turned her hand so they were linked. "I'm sure whatever you need to talk about won't be nearly as bad as you think it is."

Kunzite took a steadying breath. "Will you marry me?"

Lita's eyes widened, he was right, they hadn't even alluded to this in the past. She was pretty sure they weren't even dating, unless that's what they'd been doing recently. Kunzite seemed to be pretty good at courting if that was the case. "Um..." Lita had no good answer. "I would love to." She finally put out there and seeing Kunzite's excited reaction she motioned for him to wait, she didn't want to break his heart. "However it will have to wait to be accepted. I need to wait to see what happens between Serenity and Endymion first. If they have another falling out and Serenity wants to leave, then I will be going with her. I can't stay here without her. She is the only family I have left."

"I could go with you."

"I cannot ask you to leave your Prince. You are his head general and you are good friends. I know you worried about him just as much as I did about Serenity when he went to find her. If you were to leave him, that worry would follow you everywhere you went. The same feeling I would have not going with Serenity."

"But what about us?" Kunzite asked. "Would you not worry about me, would I not care about you, if we were to be separate?"

"I would worry about you greatly. I do care for you. However I haven't known you my entire life, haven't spent nearly every day of it together. Serenity is not only my best friend, my only family member left, but she is a sister that has been joined at my hip forever. I have relied on her, she has relied on me. I don't know if either of us could make it on our own. So I have to be with her to complete it."

Kunzite didn't like that answer, he didn't like it at all, but he would do everything in his power to ensure that Serenity stayed here, in the castle, if not with Endymion, then on as a privileged guest. Kunzite nodded stiffly at Lita's response, he could try to change her mind, but she was about as stubborn as they came and if that was her stance, she would not let any boy get in the way of protecting her friend.

Lita forced the tears to disappear and waited until she was sure her voice wouldn't show them either. She had hoped that Kunzite would say something, would fight for her, but she had also hoped he wouldn't, because she had no further explanation to give him and would have felt worse for refusing him point-blank after that. She swallowed heavily, and then spoke. "I wouldn't mind to continue whatever this is, but no, you would probably rather cut your losses now and not be lead on, and I couldn't ask you to think there could be a chance if in the future something does happen between them."

Kunzite realized that Lita was thinking of divorcing their feelings from one another and he would not have that. He could understand not tying the knot, but to remove herself completely before it was needed, was not acceptable. "I understand the risks, and I would like to continue what we have with minor adjustments. However if the day were to come, when you would need to leave, I would not hold it against you or Serenity and I will deal with any fall out at that point."

Lita couldn't believe that he'd be so good about it. She nodded dumbly and asked the only thing she could. "What minor adjustments?"

"This." He leaned forward and sealed his lips over hers.

–

It took Serenity a several more days to come to terms with what she had gone through and where her heart now lead her. It lead her where she always knew it would. It lead her to the man who had broken it more than once.

Serenity finally joined Endymion for breakfast with his mother and the woman was absolutely charmed by the blond that Endymion had brought into the castle. The girl was polite, kind and funny. She made small motions, unintentional, unconscious ones that endeared Serenity to Desideria more than any words could.

Serenity turned and settled her hand lightly on Endymion's for a moment to gain his attention, it was something light and unobtrusive, and Endymion was in a deep conversation about something political with Kunzite and Desideria would never have expected Endymion to stop it to focus on something else, but the second her hand covered his, his attention swung to whatever she directed it to. There was so much ease between the two, despite the pain the Queen knew was there on both sides. Her son was entirely in love with this woman who was no more than a girl, but she was all grown up anyway.

It did not matter that this blond girl was the result of Isabel and Charles, but since she was, it only made Desideria's blessing that much easier to give. And Serenity was quite beautiful. Desideria couldn't get over how beautiful. She had always been jealous of the mother's beauty and ease in which she used it, or didn't use it, but Serenity was all of that and more, almost as if unaware she was even pretty, much less easily the most beautiful in all of the Kingdom.

Her friend too, this Lita who refused to be called by her full name, now given a nobility and payment for her services, was very beautiful but more brassy. Serenity treated a servant girl as if she were the equal to all others and now she almost was, but it was given to her by her son, not born into it. Other nobles would question that and treat her unkind for such a move, but Desideria was impressed by both.

It impressed her even more that both had managed to sway Kunzite. He was kind to both, but there was obviously a thing between him and the brunette woman. Her son she understood, Endymion was always weak when it came to beautiful women, and he was always a charmer and personable, nobody could allocate that he wasn't that. He knew how to talk to people and he enjoyed it. Kunzite was more reserved and disdained pointless chatter, disliked most people and thought they all had hidden agendas. The only one he truly liked in all of the castle had been Endymion, which was much at odds with his personality, but fit so well because it was his duty. Desideria was no fool. If it came down to running away with Endymion, a prince that had given up his title, or pulling him back against his will, Kunzite would run away and protect his prince and friend, even if he was no longer duty bound officially to do so. He would do it because he had once been his prince and it was part of his character. He would protect a man to his death, even if it was no longer necessary.

So for Kunzite to like both these women were a surprise to Desideria, though she could see how both had wormed their way into his ilk. Lita he cared for and was attracted to, but more than that, she had some of the same principles he did and more. She hadn't cared if her friend was no longer her employer, she had never been duty bound, but she was as the girl had always been her friend and there for her. Serenity was infectious, she was good natured and cared for all people and things, always had a positive thing to say about them and saw the good in everyone, or at least tried to until it was no longer possible. Desideria saw that the girl was sad and had been through a ringer but that didn't stop her true nature from still shining brightly. Kunzite couldn't help but be taken in by that, despite first misgivings and his intention had been to keep Serenity there originally for Lita's sake, but found that he liked Serenity for Serenity.

If Serenity was all these things now, Desideria couldn't help but anticipate what she'd be like if she were happy once more. She'd just blow everyone away not with her added beauty, but her radiance would just be everywhere at once and there would be no hope for anyone to be depressed again if she unleashed it. Desideria liked this girl and she would push Endymion to make this his final decision. There might have been others in the running for his attention, but Serenity was miles ahead of the rest and there was no hope for them to catch up to her.

Endymion slid an arm across the back of Serenity's chair and his hand dangled by her shoulder, his thumb rubbing her shoulder occasionally, as if by accident, and she had no reason to suspect it was anything else. It had taken Serenity until just this moment to give in to what her heart had always been telling her, even when it was ripping itself to shreds and she didn't want to listen. She would give in to it and give it everything it wanted. But her brain wanted to protect it and needed a promise to accompany everything else. It would not sit there for a third time and let it be overruled by the heart, something when broken annoyed the brain greatly.

Endymion never broke promises. He would promise her this one thing and she'd stop fighting him and her heart. She was growing tired of the double team anyway, and now Lita and Kunzite were adding in on the unbalanced fight.

But first, she needed to talk to Lita.

Serenity reached up and laced her fingers with his. That didn't mean that in the meantime that she couldn't feed herself with not only the food in front of her, but the affection from him that she craved and missed.

–

"If I leave here, I want you to stay."

Lita's green eyes batted at Serenity as if trying to figure out what the girl was really saying. She didn't want to believe anything she was hearing. "But you were doing so well with Endymion, even-"

"No, I'm not saying that I _am _leaving, I'm saying that _if I do_ go, I want you to stay here and be happy with Kunzite. There is no point in both of us being miserable if I can change that."

"I'll be miserable here anyway. You'll be gone and I'll only have half my family."

"You say that, but if I allowed you to leave him, there would then be a hole in your heart that nobody you meet could ever fill. You'll be ruined from making other relationships even if I were to settle down with someone again. We'd be two holed people. That sounded weird, I mean, we'd both have a hole where no man could fit, I mean. Damn it!" Serenity was surprised by herself that she swore but she was having trouble expressing herself and that was nearly impossible for her to do.

"I understand." Lita said quietly. "We'd never be able to make each other happy enough to fill in that space that's missing, but that's what I'm saying too! I am already without parents, you can't remove yourself from my life and expect me to have no family except the one I have to make on my own. I can be satisfied without Kunzite, not quite as happy, but I can fill that void with another man and any children I have, or without all of it. There is history between us, Serenity and if you were gone, I'd have no one to reminisce with about shared memories."

"You'd make new ones with Kunzite. Kunzite and you will be able to reminisce about old ones in only a year or two and then have kids and since you're still so young, in time, I'll only be a small part of your life, a small time in years where Kunzite will be so much more."

Lita settled heavily back in her chair. If she thought the servant quarters were nice, the ones that Serenity and she got put up in were a hundred times better. "I will try to make it work here, if that is your wish, _if_ you were to leave. I cannot promise that I agree with you or to stick it out, but I will at least _try_. I doubt I'll be happy and will join you somewhere shortly after you leave."

Lita had given in and Serenity brightened at that knowledge. If she couldn't be happy then at least her friend would be. That gave her the strength to go do what she had to, and if it turned out badly, then there was another option waiting for her.

"Thank you." Serenity hugged her friend. "I just want to be sure that you'll be well taken care of and happy. I always thought that I was being selfish by keeping you with me, but I never realized how close it came to be that you and I would have to be separate for a very long time. I always thought that you'd be with me forever and that was almost not true. I actually didn't want you there, not if it meant the same or similar situation for you as well. It made me realize that in some cases, it would be best to leave you behind, make sure that you were happier than I was. If you were happy, then at least I could be more than I would have without that knowledge."

"Serenity-" Lita began. "You never would share what happened between you and the Duke-"

"I want to put that behind me. Endymion said he would take care of that matter and I trust him to do so. He was ready to kill the Duke, so I highly doubt he is wandering around free."

Lita nodded, she had gone into town the other day, she liked to walk around there and she had seen wanted posters of the Duke. There was a really large price on the man's head, dead or alive, if seen anywhere and to be brought before the Prince if found. He might still be loose, or if he got loose, or he might be rotting in jail somewhere. Lita didn't mention it to Serenity though. There was really no point to and she didn't want to dredge up more memories, though it wasn't healthy for Serenity to not work through it either. "As long as you're dealing with it."

"I am, and every day is a bit of a process, but its getting better. I'm dealing and coping and getting over the trauma. It's been weeks though and I've settled in here despite my desires and I find that I like it. I like that you and Artemis live here. I like that Michiru is just down the street with Setsuna and Haruka comes to visit often. I like that the servants are treated with respect here and are free to come and go as they like. I like almost everything about this place. I love that you're happy, you're happier than I have ever seen you."

It was true, Lita enjoyed cooking at the castle, there were ingredients she had longed over, but had never been in the budget and here they were in full supply without even needing to be asked for. She had free range of the kitchen and she had exceptional help that she could delegate tasks to. She could cook whatever meals she wanted, when she wanted to. If it hit her fancy that she wanted to make breakfast, she could. If she didn't, she didn't have to, she could have breakfast served to her even, that was nearly impossible since her parents died and only when she was sick and then it wasn't that good. Here it was, despite Serenity's best attempts.

Lita was also in love with an exceptional man. He had a lot of the same morals she did and that would mean a strong and steady relationship, but he was also exciting and the others didn't believe her when she said that. They always thought that she was the exciting one in their relationship. They just didn't know him that well, even Endymion who thought he was a stick in the mud and no fun, always pulling him back to the castle as they grew up. He was just never given a chance there, _having_ to be the responsible one, instead of both being responsible so they could have a bit of fun.

"I am, and I shall remain that way until something unexpected happens. I would rather you stay on here as well."

Serenity grinned at her friend. "If all goes well tonight, you might have your wish come true."

Lita allowed Serenity to leave on the mysterious note, she had a feeling she already knew what was bound to happen, and even if she were wrong, which she didn't think she was, she'd find out about it soon enough. Kunzite was entering as Serenity was leaving and they shared a smile. Kunzite really had grown to like the small blond and not because of anything related to Lita but on Serenity's own merit. If he had gotten to know the girl properly the first time, he would have liked her sooner, rather than some hussy working her way into Endymion's bed.

Serenity, all who met her these days, found that she had been amazing for Endymion. She wasn't there to force him to chance, but her very being caused him to do it all on his own. He changed for the better and yet he was still the Endymion they all loved despite his faults. Now he was not, _faultless,_ but had quite a bit fewer ones.

Kunzite closed the door behind Serenity and came over to Lita, taking her into his hands and pulling her in for a kiss. Lita sagged into it, returning it just as much as he gave her.

–

Serenity laughed, she liked Kunzite, she really did, and she thought he was great for Lita and not just because he was one of the only men that she'd seen that was taller than her and made her look small. Endymion could do that if he had wanted to, Haruka was just taller, but Kunzite did both. Kunzite looked like the protector in that relationship, looked like the male partner and Serenity believed Lita didn't need it, but it was nice to see that it _could _happen if she wanted it. Every girl, no matter how tomboy or determined to be able to stand on their own, wanted a man to take care of them for only a minute, every girl, just to know that they too had what the others did, that they could have it, that they weren't alone and forced to do it, rather than wanted it.

Serenity knocked on Endymion's door and let herself in when she didn't hear an answer. She looked around, but he wasn't in any of the rooms. She left it, disappointed. Perhaps she'd have to wait until bedtime to do this, but she really didn't want to. She wanted to handle this during the day, rather than night, for this had always been a special time of day between them, more than the nights they shared.

A servant titled her head. "Are you looking for the Prince?" She asked curiously as she cleaned one of the staircases. She didn't wait for Serenity to respond. "I saw him head out towards the stables."

That made sense to Serenity, his horse wouldn't have been ridden nearly as much since he was no longer riding out to meet her every night or trying to run away. Serenity thanked the girl and headed in the direction she believed it was in. She was getting better acquainted with the castle and usually got herself where she wanted with a minimum number of mistakes.

By the time she walked there, the sun was on the other side of the castle and casting deep shadows all along the ground. She checked on the horses, and while they were glad to see her, there wasn't the Prince she was looking for. "Where is he?" Serenity asked the horse that he rode most often and with great loyalty in both directions. The horse nudged its muzzle against her hand and snorted softly. It too was missing his Prince.

Serenity turned and headed back out of the stalls. She was crossing one darkened patch and didn't realize there was an inlet there until hands reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the dark and covering her mouth to keep her from screaming or rather being heard as she did so anyway. She realized there was something cold at her throat and her body went rigid.

"That's right." A hot breath was at her ear and she stiffened as it sounded familiar. She feared she knew exactly who that belonged to. "You thought you could get away with all of this, didn't you? The biggest coup ever." She felt a sharp tip nudge against her jaw as it moved with the hand and ran along it. Her skin burned from where it touched, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to probably make a line of red in irritation to the scratch.

Her hands were free, but the arm was about her shoulders and the knife really was a deterrence to fighting back. The other hand was still on her mouth and until it was safe to remove it, she'd have no chance in screaming and getting attention. However with the hand there, she would have more movement than if it decided it wanted to hold her down.

"It is a hefty reward for a head, and unsafe to show a face anywhere in this land and even those around it, as they might just cross the border for a payment." The voice was cruel and sounded angry and disbelieving. "If I remove the reason for it, it might just be taken down. Then again, it might increase in unthinking rage against who the Prince believes to be the culprit."

Serenity tried saying something and there was a chuckle in response. "Oh, I suppose it might seem to be true to you, but then you'd be wrong and never know who was responsible for your death." Serenity's blood chilled at the words, the purpose for this hadn't been established so finally until then. "Oh yes, it is your blood I want on my hands, but not for my own selfish desire, but for the one that you have doomed."

Serenity could feel the cold blade press once more against her throat, it hurt and stung as it nicked the flesh. Then it was gone and there was a sigh behind her. "It would be so easy. I have watched you, waiting for my in for several nights now, but you were always with your help or sneaking off into the Prince's room. How very inappropriate you have been." There was a chiding noise behind her and the blade once more was at her throat. "You have the Prince's ear. You will speak to him about the reward on the head of the man you have wronged. If he doesn't take it down tomorrow, I shall slit this pretty throat. Agreed?"

Serenity didn't breath, didn't say anything, not even after there was a question put to her, that if she didn't agree then it might be done just then. She didn't dare though, she didn't want to promise something she was against, and if she spoke, she could seriously injure herself with how the blade was held tight against her throat.

"Agreed?" There was a hiss in her ear, terribly angered at the notion that she wouldn't and she struggled to nod without swallowing or causing the front of her neck to go forward. Then she was released and pushed back into the light. When she looked back to the shadows, she saw no one, her attacker was gone.

Blood rang in Serenity's ears and she felt faint. She started walking, but she didn't know where she was going and stumbled into a pillar and just rested against it for a long time. She wasn't too far from the stables and Endymion was upon her soon. "Serenity?" His hands were on her and pulling her to her feet, looking her over and lifting her chin. He gasped as he saw the ugly red marks both on her jaw and on her neck. She must have been bleeding and not known it, perhaps that was the cause for her delayed reactions and disassociation with the rest of the environment. Endymion said something to someone about her being in shock and it wasn't the attack, but the blood loss that had caused it, the trauma to her body. She only knew about the blood because he held a cloth to her neck to stop it, but she didn't think it could have been that heavy of a flow.

She remembered being taken into Endymion's arms, him lifting her up and holding something against her neck, but she fell unconscious. The next thing she knew, she was in a very familiar bed and there was a body slumbering next to her on it. She looked down onto his dark hair and ruffled her fingers through it.

His eyes opened wearily at first and then he sprang up to a sitting position and was looking her over once more. "Seems I'm always in need of your help." Serenity tried to be glib, but Endymion didn't respond well to it.

"I'd rather not be. I thought you would be safe here. Who did this to you?" Endymion demanded.

Serenity opened her mouth to say, but then thought of the threat and the demand to remove the bounty off the Duke's head. She closed it and opened it again several times, trying to come to terms with what she had just experienced and then she shrugged. "I'm not positive. I didn't see a face, only heard the voice." She would not buy into fear, Endymion was right, she was safe here, she had just been in an area that wasn't and she wasn't going to allow anyone to control her that way anymore. Endymion would double security and the person would be found. As she said though, she hadn't seen a face so couldn't id them positively.

"Was it a man or a woman?"

Serenity's answer had Endymion raging anyway and he called Kunzite to his side and Serenity did not see Endymion back in his bed chambers for quite some time. He finally sent his man away and returned to Serenity in the bed. He apologized for being absent and then pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. It will not again. I will protect and take care of you."

Serenity knew this probably wasn't the best time to bring this up, but she had been wanting to say and do this all day, if she were really honest, since she'd seen him again before she took a swing at him, but that had been completely justified. So Serenity did it. She reached up, threaded her fingers through his hair and then pulled his head down to her so she could kiss him properly.

Endymion responded to her just as she'd hoped, he kissed her back and pulled her tighter against his body, intensifying the kiss for a brief moment. He was lost in it, just as she was and he hadn't been expecting it, but he wasn't going to object. Actually though, he was. He pulled back and soothed strands of gold away from Serenity's face. "You're not thinking straight. I don't want you to wake up in the morning and say that I took advantage of your scare. I would love to continue this when you've had time to come to terms and if it is really something you want, not a reaction to something that had happened."

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Serenity pouted and turned, pounding her pillow and settling in to it.

"Please explain that accusation." Endymion leaned over her, not intimating, but so he could look down at her, and keep her exactly where he wanted her, in the shell of his protection.

Her eyes slid over to his face in annoyance. "I had planned to do just that, _before_ I was grabbed. I had been searching for you to talk to you. However if I was completely honest with myself, talk wasn't the only thing on my brain."

"Well, in that case." He picked her up and turned her so she was on her back and his lips were covering hers again. They were warm and firm and knew exactly what to do to make her knees weak and fall if she wasn't already lying down.

His hands slipped around her body and raised her off the bed slightly, pulling her body into his and one of his knees found its way between her legs. Serenity wasn't to be outdone, she slid one hand up his chest and held the fabric tightly in her grasp while the other held just as tightly in his hair, angling his head for better access.

He groaned into the kiss, his hands clutching at her back, trying to tear the fabric away from the skin that was most likely creamy and soft underneath and oh so very warm and then he let her go, stilled his hands and let her drift back down onto the bed. "Now _this_ we can't be doing. I let that kiss get too far away from me." He breathed against her lips and he was pleased to see a smile there on her face. "You wanted to talk." He reminded them both, and hoped that it was only going to be good things they'd be discussing.

"That was supposed to come before the kisses." Serenity reminded him, but she couldn't keep the stupid grin off her face. She didn't care that her throat was hurting again from the movement, but it didn't see to be bleeding again, so it must have just been a slight pull.

"Yes, but I want to hear your beautiful voice too. I've been getting too much of the silent treatment for weeks now. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He knew it was about them, so Serenity didn't state the obvious.

"I'm willing to give us another chance. I'm ready to move forward now that all the secrets are out and we've had a chance to give both sides of what happened that night. I have finally forgiven you and am ready to move forward."

"That's great!" He gathered her up into his arms, but instead of kissing her again, he sat them up. "But I have a feeling that there is more."

"I need assurances that this _wont_ happen again. I couldn't handle it if something were to happen for a third time. I almost thought about ending it already." She hadn't meant to say that, but it slipped out and she felt his body still beneath hers. It was the first time his body ever felt uninviting and unyielding. She tried to move away, but his arms were like bands about her. "I couldn't do it to Lita and I think a part of me didn't really want to either, but the option was there once and I thought about it for a brief second, more of a curiosity than a real desire." Though she had felt like it would have been a relief.

"No more." He promised, hell he vowed. "I will always sit calmly and listen to you if you ever have another secret. No matter if it is large or small, I will not blow up and ruin both of our lives. I love you too much to make such a mistake again. After your explanation, no matter what the secret is, I will always love you and try to work it out. I will not let you go again."

Serenity held away from him as much as she could in the confines of his arms and then she relaxed against him. "Thank god." She rested her head against his chest. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. I promise to work it out with you too. Though I don't think anything could be greater than what we have already fought over."

Endymion kissed the top of her head and he relaxed under her, he once more became comfortable. "While we are on this, there aren't any more secrets are there?"

Serenity's mind briefly skirted over a very old looking book, and it surprised her that she would think of that as a secret, but she wouldn't know why. She shook her head no. "But if there were, would it matter?"

"I have already promised that it will make no difference. I'd just rather hear them all now, while we are both calm and together and willing to work through it. I don't have anything else either, not that I can think of at any rate." Endymion's lips brushed her cheek. "The greatest thing I had been keeping a secret from you though, hadn't been my name or title, it had been that I loved you, I hadn't said the words in time, and now that you're back, I will say it at least once every few hours."

Serenity laughed and she wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up into his face. "I suppose that is a secret we both share. I haven't said the words out loud nearly as often as you have, the ones that I have been saying in my heart every day since I practically met you. I love you Endymion."

It wasn't the first time he'd heard the sentiment, but it was the first time that it was free of hesitation or qualification or buts. He swooped down and kissed her laughing lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

His words were between every kiss, and even as he moved away from hers along her jaw, they were every bit as passionate and intense as the one before. "Happy May day Endymion." She purred and tilted her head back as his lips made a hot path down her neck. Her heart fluttered as he stilled above the swell of her chest, still where her gown didn't cover, but he had never done something like that before.

He kissed each top of those mounds that barely peaked out and then moved back to her lips. "So April is officially over?" He asked and she nodded. "Then I will be too late to help brighten that dreary month. I was hoping to make a good memory in all of the bad."

"You have." Serenity argued. "You made at least three. You contributed to at least three bad as well, but I'm not going to say they balance each other out or cancel themselves."

"I was hoping though to make April no longer a month of doom and gloom. I failed on that account, but I have next April to try and make brighter." He would try every year to make it a little less sad than the year before if he couldn't remove it all instantly.

"What is the sudden obsession with April? I know you love the season, but May is still that very same season."

"It's a little different." Endymion countered a little dimly, not paying attention to that part. "But that's not the point. I wanted your birthday month to no longer be the one of severe depression. Nobody should be sad on their birthday and an entire month is just... wrong. I know a lot of bad things happened during it, but I want to help make it good and put the bad in their proper places, reflected on briefly but not overwhelming everything else."

"It's a little late this year." Serenity hedged. "Perhaps next year we can make a fresh start of it."

Endymion sighed and kissed her nose. "I was going to propose to you on the night of the Gala."

"I know." Serenity hadn't forgotten that he was going to announce the woman he intended to marry or that he was thinking it would be her. "Just, please _don't_ ask me. I've been asked enough in this lifetime. I think I might scream if I hear the words said to me again in the next year."

"So then what do you propose we do?" Endymion shifted so Serenity was looking down at him. "I want to be married to you, have lots of babies with you or at least have fun trying. I don't want to make you a mistress."

"I have a simple solution to all of it." Serenity slid over him so she was looking straight down at him and sitting on his stomach. "You're not allowed to ask me, right?" He nodded, it had been her rule. "That doesn't mean that _I_ can't ask _you_." She put on an airly tone with her next words, no longer angry, but making light of it. "Prince Endymion, will you marry this Countess con Servant and make her the happiest woman in the Kingdom?"

Endymion knocked her off of him and she was giggling as he was suddenly above her on the large bed. "I would be most pleased to marry Serenity, the most wonderful woman I have ever met. Yes, Serenity, I shall marry you." He sealed it with a kiss and then laid back on the bed next to her, both looking up at the ceiling. Then he turned his head with a sly grin. "Say, where's my ring?"

Serenity whacked him with a pillow.

* * *

><p>EAN: I think there's <em>two<em> chapter left, but I'm not sure if that's two real chapters and an epilogue or a chapter and an epilogue. I'm thinking it's more likely going to be two real chapters and an epilogue, if not three. :)

EAN2: So... I know a lot of you want it, but I'm not going to make a sequel for Valentine's. It's got a 'complete' sign on the bottom of it. I'm just afraid that no matter where I go with that one, nobody will like it and it won't be as good as the first. I might take ideas from it at a later point in time and make a large fic, but it won't be the same one. Sorry to disappoint, but that's how its got to be. Although you have this story to look forward to for updates! (Also I'm working on updates for Middle of All Nights, Encroaching Companions, Cactus Ambush, Queen? Her? and editing this story. I can't promise that the updates will get out soon, but do know I am working on them.)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day Lita was delighted by the news only she and Kunzite were hearing right now. She had thought that they'd get back together, not be hurrying to tie the knot. She supposed though Endymion had worked really hard to sweep Serenity off her feet this time, with presents and gifts and flowers at every turn. He wasn't allowing a chance for her to be taken away from him again and ensuring that's exactly where she wanted to be as well. He did it right this time, all save for the public adoration, it had all been done in secrecy once more.

Lita hated when another person found out about them, it usually resulted in some kind of heart-ache or headache. However Endymion's mother had met the girl this time, and everyone who was anyone in their lives were now aware as well.

Then Lita saw the bandage that Serenity had been trying to hide with her hair, keeping it all down and forward this time. It had been a pretty look, but unlike Serenity. She'd seen a red-mark on the girl's face as well, but only thought it was a scratch from a tree or something.

When _Kunzite_ explained about the attack, Lita grew furious. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded of Serenity and then turned her wrath on Kunzite. "You came to see me last night, and didn't say anything then!"

"I'm sorry, I was tired and wanted to get to bed. I just stopped in to say goodnight and I didn't want to worry you unnecessarily. Serenity's fine, we've got triple guards on her. She's going to start complaining any day now that she's sick of being watched so closely when she's not with Endymion or myself." Kunzite tried to soothe, but Lita was too angry to allow him to pull her away, even her happiness for the freshly made-up couple couldn't dampen it.

"This is your _life_ we're talking about! Someone tried to _kill_ you!"

Serenity shook her head. "Correction, someone threatened me unless we took off the bounty on the Duke's head. I'm not going to bend to terror, the reward stays."

"Was it the Duke?" Lita asked alarmed but two heads shook no.

"There's no way he could have made it all the way here and then passed the entry guards. They know to look for him. They'd even get the reward for turning him in." Endymion explained. "I've heard someone thinks they spotted him heading towards Russia. I'd rather he be caught than free over there, but he'll probably mess up and his friends there won't be able to protect him from its government."

"Russian?" Serenity asked, that was news to her. "What does it sound like?"

Endymion started rattling off in it and Serenity visibly started and her hand slipped into his. He stopped and squeezed her hand in reassurance, looking at her. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"That was the language he had been speaking and the language the men were fluent in the day of the wedding that never was."

They were nicknaming that day in all sorts of ways, usually trying to keep it light and funny and Serenity succeeded there, but the reference before it made Endymion frown deeply and Lita shook her head in amazement. "I heard that too. How did you remember?"

"I heard it for longer than you and he was good at speaking it, but it wasn't fluent and not nearly as good as you just did." Serenity told the three listening intently.

"I was trained at birth to be fluent in multiple languages." Endymion explained to her inquiring look. "Spanish and French are my strongest, and the Russians and English usually learn French, but I can get along well with my English brethren and my Russian isn't as good as those three."

There were two dumb head nods as they took it in, the smartypants. Endymion sighed and dragged Serenity against his side, looking at Kunzite for taking over the conversation, they were purposely ganging up on him. "At any rate, there are guards wandering around us now and I'll keep them informed on anyone who speaks or sounds Russian should be detained until we can assess their level of dangerousness. Lita, Serenity is in no danger. I would like to have guards follow you as well though, just in case they decide to go through you. There was mention of you last night and so you are well known to them as well."

"I'll be fine. I might not be Serenity, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve to getting away from anyone who'd like to hurt me." Lita seemed to think of something else as she changed tactics and brought the Prince back into this discussion. Serenity and Kunzite had been doing all the talking, very unlike Endymion. "Why aren't you upset?"

"Oh, I'm furious." Endymion's hand ran down Serenity's shoulder to elbow and then back again, resting on her shoulder in the end. "I'm just so overjoyed that she is going to be wed to me and we're officially back together, that it hides the anger that I'm feeling towards the attack on her."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Sop."

Serenity smiled up at Endymion. "I like that about him." He smiled back at her and Lita and Kunzite shared a fake annoyed look at the mushiness between the other two. Then Kunzite winked at her and she blushed a little. They were no better.

–

"What are you going to do about the Reds?" Lita asked later when she and Serenity were alone, or would have been if Kunzite's orders weren't in effect. There were guards at every entrance, but far enough to give them breathing room.

"I don't know. Endymion is the one who has the power to do something about them, but I don't think he will. He thinks Beryl is kind of funny and can't be held accountable for her mother's actions, she was only a child at the time as well."

"A demon child." Lita hissed. "By that age she was already set in her path."

"I know that, you know that, but she's done a good job of hiding it from Endymion. He thinks people can change, he did. Though he's not a fan of Antonia. He calls her 'Ant'. He doesn't hate her, still thinks that she can reform and she's seeing Count Ali. Also someone he's not a huge supporter of, but they're both nobility and Ali is a strong member of his court. At least until they deem it no longer necessary to have a flute instructor that is as good at his craft as Ali is." Serenity shook her head sadly. "Until any of them show their true colors in front of Endymion or his mother, all three of them are going to get away with everything."

"But surely Esmeraude-!"

Serenity shrugged delicately. "He hates what she has done, between the servitude and attitude towards them and then selling me to Diamond, but Desideria still likes her. So until there is absolute proof to the Royalty, nothing can be done."

"There's been so many times people have come to them with a vague allegation and they've managed to prove it through other means or testimonials. Why can't that be the case here?"

"She was mostly in her right. I was a child of the house and she was my guardian. She never touched me and she 'sold' the house to the Duke, so he did have the option to move things where he wanted to, however that didn't include me and she didn't really sell it to him, it wasn't her's to sell. So beyond a penalty there, there's not much to be done on that matter."

"_Something_" Lita stressed and Serenity knew where she was going, so she only shook her head to ward it off, there was nothing that Serenity could see and she'd read all of the law books that she could get her hands on. Lita collapsed in defeat. "At least you'll be untouchable now." That was true enough, but they weren't married yet. "Was it any of them that threatened you last night? Esmeraude?"

"She did have motive, she's clearly in love with the Duke, but no. I know their voices too well to have not known it was them." Serenity explained. "I don't know who it was, but it was someone strong. Someone scary, there was no hesitation in the desire to kill me. Actually had to refrain themselves from doing it. That wouldn't have served their purpose."

"You don't know if it was a man or a woman, do you?" Lita pounced on that as soon as it became obvious to her.

Serenity shook her head. "I really don't. At first I thought it was a guy and I recognized the voice, but then there was something about the tone that I thought it was a girl. I thought for a moment that it was Esme disguising her voice but to me that seemed a little far-fetched though she's a very strong woman, almost unbelievably strong for doing practically nothing all day."

Lita sighed and rested her head on Serenity's shoulder. "Don't get hurt, ok?"

"I'll try not to. Endymion and Kunzite are doing everything in their power to assure that." Serenity rested her head on Lita's and together they watched the water fountain in front of them. It was rather peaceful and relaxing and they both must have nodded off, for the next thing they knew one of the men was touching their shoulders trying to wake them gently.

Serenity and Lita blinked at the man. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but it is getting chilly out here and we were wondering if you'd be more comfortable inside, perhaps in one of the studies. Dinner will also be happening shortly, if that is more to your liking."

Lita started and jumped to her feet. "Shoot, I was supposed to help with that one today. You'll be all right, won't you, Serenity?"

Serenity waved her friend away, she'd been on her own before. Now she wouldn't be alone anyway. "Go ahead." Lita ran off and the soldier held out a hand to help Serenity to her feet. Serenity took it and he lead her to the other guards who were closing in around her and they went where she directed. She ended up at the library. They moved to go away from her, but she told them to sit and relax on the couches. She'd be there shortly and would only be reading a book. They could protect her well enough there. Nobody was going to risk attacking her if she wasn't alone.

Serenity did find a book she wanted to read, but she was more interested in getting to know the guards that were on duty with her. By the time Endymion found her in the library, mostly by accident, he found them laughing and Serenity knew a lot of personal details about them. Of all the people they could guard, they weren't minding this assignment.

When they saw the Prince they all jumped to their feet and bowed and then left with a short word to Serenity as well. Endymion chuckled when Serenity pouted at him and he kissed that look away. "They're supposed to be watching out for your safety, not having tea with you."

"They can do both." Serenity argued and Endymion shook his head. "They can."

"I'm sure they could, but I'd like for them to be on full alert, not relaxing with you. But if you want to get to know them, you can. That might actually be a good thing. They all know me already and I know all of them. If they love you like they love me, then I don't have to worry about them protecting you just because of orders."

"I thought you were going to say if they love me like you love me."

"Nobody can love you the way I love you and if they do even in the slightest bit, then I wouldn't want them near you, they might try to steal you away from me." He pulled her to her feet and against him.

"Let them try." Serenity slid her hands up his chest. "For I could never love anyone the way I love _you_." She tilted her head but she didn't close the distance, she knew she couldn't reach him from their height difference. He obliged and kissed her again. She liked it better when they were sitting or in bed, because then she had a chance at kissing him instead of the other way around.

He pulled away slightly, but Serenity got a grip on his head and pulled him right back to her. He indulged her for a little while before an idea snuck into his thoughts, or rather it wedged its way in to his flighty thought process because he couldn't think straight when she was around, much less when they were kissing. Endymion stood up to his full height and since Serenity was still attached to his lips and had wrapped her arms around his neck and head, her arms anchored her there. She was suddenly without a ground beneath her and she didn't notice the difference as she already felt that way.

She smiled into the kiss, she wasn't completely unaware though and when she moved away from him, his arms held her about the waist. "You've picked me up again, haven't you?"

Serenity looked over his arm and it was strange seeing the ground so far away. He pecked the cheek that was near his face and she giggled. "It's easy and I enjoy it."

"You'll have to put me down eventually."

"Eventually." He agreed and snagged her lips again. She was laughing at first but then she moaned into the kiss as he drew her bottom lip between his teeth. Somehow Serenity's legs found their way around his lean hips and then her back was pressing hard into something but the entire time, he had her, he was holding her and wasn't going to let her fall or get injured. She was losing track of the world around them, everything was swirling in to just him.

Then a throat cleared and a knock on the panel along the wall they were at. Endymion pulled away from her tempting lips and she unlocked her legs from about him, dropping them below her and he gently set her back down onto her feet again, then he turned and protected her image as she organized herself. Thankfully, thankfully it was just Kunzite and he was giving them a pointed look towards the open door.

Serenity laughed embarrassed and she finished straightening out her appearance. "I'd suggest going through with it as fast as possible if this is the way you two are acting now." Kunzite spoke lowly but both heard and understood.

Endymion wasn't usually one to care about things like that, though if the girl was really high standing he'd go through the effort to protect her identity in trysts. However with Serenity, he had always been sure to protect her from any of this kind of word of mouth and rumor mill, but having her here, with his pearl engagement ring on her finger (which at this point in time was rarer than any diamond), he kept forgetting that there had to be a full ceremony to officially tie the knot. He'd already sat through one of those.

Then an idea struck and he grinned at his general. The man frowned back at him, not liking the way his prince's mind worked sometimes, he had to be weary. Serenity would never know what she was about to get herself into. She didn't know the Prince as well as he did, had never been part of the shenanigans the dark haired man got up to. Though for awhile she had been one of them, so maybe she was the perfect one to be there with him. Probably spurred him on and came up with a few of her own if her daring escape from the Duke was anything to go by and how she managed to capture the Prince's attention so fully.

"We shall have a discussion after dinner, just the nine of us." Endymion didn't enlighten them on who the nine of them were. "And maybe one more."

Serenity was looking at him curiously from behind, but he didn't turn to give her any further reference. He just took her hand and joined Kunzite on the walk to dinner. Of course he didn't rearrange his appearance at all, not caring one bit of what others thought of him.

When the dinner was cleared, he spoke with one of the servants who nodded briefly. "Mother, would you join the four of us in father's study? I shall have a few more arrive in only a matter of time. Also there shall be tea there for all of us."

When they got to the study, Luna and Artemis were waiting outside of it, Endymion let those two in, his mother and Lita and Kunzite. He closed the door on them before taking Serenity's hands in his. "I have an idea for the two of us, but I want to make sure it is all right with you before I announce it for all of them." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. He watched as her eyes grew large and she nodded enthusiastically. There was a sound as people walked up to them. Their heads turned together towards the new arrival. Haruka and Michiru were walking hand in hand and looking at them with some surprise.

"So the two of you are back together?" Haruka asked, he wasn't sure if he was happy about that.

"It looks like the two of you finally got together." Serenity countered. "I knew it was a possibility when we were seven. I don't know why it took so long."

"We hadn't seen each other since then, we didn't know our feelings ran that deep. Though I thought of him occasionally." Michiru responded, and Haruka squeezed her hand. "When we saw each other again after all those years, it just made sense."

"I'm happy for the two of you." Serenity gave her blessing. "Very happy. If you wouldn't mind though, the two of you are required inside for a plan Endymion has developed this afternoon."

The door opened and the occupants inside were already drinking tea. The four outside joined them. Endymion wrapped Serenity in his arms and she stood in front of him, her hands over his. "We asked you all here because I wanted to keep this wedding small until it can become official and then when it is too late for anyone to interfere, we'll announce it to the world. Things always seem to go better between us when we keep it on a smaller scale. But we'd like all of you to be a part of it."

"What are you saying, son?" Desideria asked, standing up and coming closer.

"We want to have a nearly secret wedding."

Desideria surprised all of them when she nodded. "I will agree to that. I have just the religious man to help us out. When would you like to do this?"

"Tonight if possible."

"What about a dress?" Michiru pitched in. "She needs one."

"My collection of dresses will suffice. One of them will do." Serenity put in.

"No." Michiru objected. "Tomorrow I will come with a dress. The wedding should be then."

"Every time we delay for any reason, it makes things worse." Serenity didn't know she was so superstitious.

"We were hoping to quick about this. No time wasted and no possibility of something happening in the meantime or waiting."

There was a knock on the door and Kunzite opened it, a hand on his sword but behind it was Setsuna. She had a beautiful white dress wrapped over her arm. "I had a feeling I was going to be needed today. Your fairy godmother has arrived." The dark skin and haired woman smiled mysteriously at all of them and she was treated to nine identical stares of muted shock.

Serenity shook out of it the fastest, the most used to the gypsies, even if this one was unique for all of them. She came forward and hugged Setsuna, dress and all, and the tall woman returned the gesture. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Setsuna smiled down at her. "Shall we go get you dressed?"

Michiru searched in her purse, she had just the thing for this. "Let's go!"

"Will the man be ready for us in...?" Endymion looked back at the women gathering together to move to another room and Setsuna lifted her head to look at him and replied.

"Two hours."

"Two hours." Endymion repeated to his mother, the old woman was looking longingly at the small group of girls and she started.

"Yes. I will see to it."

"Thank you mother." Endymion leaned down and kissed her cheek. He was just going to wear what he had for his first ceremony, he didn't think anything of it, and Kunzite was going to help him get ready. Soon, in a little over two hours he was going to be wed to that amazing girl who was surrounded by so many people that would go to bat for her, that he could hardly see her anymore. Some of these people in this room were here for him, but more than that was here for the girl who had been masquerading as a servant for the last few years.

She was something quite special and she had agreed to be with him. He would do everything in his power to be worthy of her not only today but for the rest of their lives.

–

Two hours passed quickly and Serenity took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was fantastic and fit her perfectly, not only in size and style, but personality as well. Setsuna had really done a marvelous job on her dress. She caught the older woman's eye in the mirror and she mouthed her thanks for the dozenth time. Setsuna winked at her, and then went back talking with Lita who had only met the woman once or twice and was intrigued, that and she'd never met a woman taller than her.

Serenity smiled amused by her friends and looked up when she felt her hair shift. Around the crown of her head were blue flowers, holding the veil in place over her curled hair. They had done swift work and she was absolutely floored by it. Michiru was adding them. "What is that for?"

"Well its not only pretty and makes your eyes pop more than normal, but there's a saying my mother told me when I was little. Something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new. I'm not sure why that saying is that way, but I thought I could add to it. I guess its all the things that will be in your marriage to symbolize it all or something." Michiru finished up. "There, you look great." Serenity wasn't sure she had everything that Michiru mentioned and there was a knock on the door.

Lita turned and opened it. "You can't be here!" She nagged and Serenity had a feeling that it was Endymion.

His voice confirmed it. "I'm not here to peak, but I do come baring a gift. I believe these used to be her mother's." His hand slid through the crack in the door and he waved her mother's silver and glass shoes. Serenity took a few steps forward to take them from him but he put them down on the ground and she lifted her foot and slid it in while he held it. His head was turned away from her and she lifted her skirts so they wouldn't get caught. Her other foot slid in the second shoe and he let them go and she took a few steps away from him.

"I'll see you later." She said as he walked away, not wanting to jinx the wedding. But now, she really did have all of the things she needed from Michiru's rhyme. She was ready to get married. That jolted Serenity and she realized exactly what that meant. Lita looked at her in concern.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm going to be married at 18!" She felt her face and it was getting hot. "I'm going to have to-"

"From what Kunzite tells me, you almost did that already today." Lita teased her. "This time it won't be a problem in the eyes of all."

"But... but... 18! I wasn't going to get married until after I was already settled with the fight for my house or at least what belonged to me. I wasn't-"

"He's the Prince, you have nothing you can bring to the table in wealth or housing. You might as well just accept this and think of it in a different way. You get to marry a man that you thought you would hate, you met him when you were 17 and didn't have to spend half your life looking for him like some people." Lita nudged her. "Think of it as if you are the luckiest girl in the world and he's the luckiest man."

"I am, aren't I?" Serenity slowly started to relax. "I get to marry someone I love." Serenity nodded, she calmed down significantly. "I get to be married to him in front of all of my friends and family and I don't have to wait forever to do it."

"Thank you Lita, thank you Setsuna, Michiru and Luna!" She hugged the older women and then her close friends. "You guys have been there for me for such a long time and I couldn't have done any of this without you. I am the luckiest person alive to have such wonderful friends." She was talking about all of them, even Luna who she had gotten to know even better since her third time at the castle started. It wasn't as often as she liked, but it was a nice time they spent together.

"Come on then, I'm sure your groom is more nervous than you are." Michiru looked in the mirror as if she could see what was happening across the hall. Then her eyes landed on Serenity and they were soft.

Serenity followed her friends out of the room and into the small family chapel the Royals had. Kunzite greeted Lita at the door and took her arm to walk down the aisle with her. Lita was looking rather pretty in deep green dress. The women had all pulled dresses out that were nice and on hand. Michiru borrowed one of Luna's. Artemis linked his arm through Luna's and the pair of them walked down in reverse bridal colors. Artemis was in white, while Luna was in black. Michiru and Haruka walked off, Michiru in blue and Haruka in a sandy color. Setsuna walked on her own down the aisle in a deep purple. She had arrived in it and she didn't mind that there wasn't a male to greet and walk with her. All of them sat except Lita and Kunzite, who stood waiting, as they were the ones that would stand for the marriage. Queen Desideria was already sitting and Endymion stood at the end the entire time. He was waiting on jellied knees, he was looking at the ground, trying to keep his calm, hoping nothing interrupted this this time.

This was the time that her father would come to her and walk down the aisle with her, bringing her to her groom and for a moment tears smarted her eyes as she mourned those she'd lost, but she fought them back and looked up at her prince just as he looked up at her. Their eyes met and nothing else mattered in the world, only the other. He gasped as he took her in and she loved his reaction, she loved to look at him. He looked quite handsome and smart at the end of the small aisle. There was music playing, but she couldn't be sure if anyone else heard it.

Endymion couldn't believe his eyes, she had always been the most beautiful girl in the world that he had ever seen and he doubted anyone could ever surpass her beauty, not even when she was old. But as she came down the aisle towards him, she was no longer just gorgeous, she was angelic. He almost felt like a demon for wishing to touch her, to pull her in his arms and even kiss her the way he wanted to. She was everything pure and wonderful in his world and she looked it today more than any other day he had seen her.

He walked forward to greet her. He took her hands in his and kissed the backs of them. "You're outstanding." He whispered and she smiled shyly at him.

"You're quite a bit more handsome now than when I left you." She was teasing him. "I didn't know that was possible."

He sent her a roguish smile and her heart thudded painfully in her chest as it responded to him. He threaded her hand through the inside of his arm and rested it at his elbow. His other hand rested over hers and they walked the rest of the way to the podium together. The man at the end, the one that would permanently bound them together didn't ask them who gave her away, there were enough bodies present to answer that question. The service was quite short or at least it felt that way to Endymion, a hundred times shorter than the last one, but that might have only been because he had been looking at Serenity the entire time.

It could have quite easily been just as long or longer, now that it wasn't interrupted and they were able to complete it, but nobody present was aware of it. They said the words that would tie them together until and after death and they meant them. Then the man said they could kiss and Endymion swept Serenity in and back over his arm as he complied.

It was just a taste for what was waiting for them and everyone watching stood up and cheered. There in front of them was their Prince and the new Princess. It was only temporarily for soon they'd be cheering for their King and Queen once it was public knowledge.

Endymion and Serenity reluctantly pulled away from each other and bowed to their friends and family. "Welcome, daughter." Desideria came forward and embraced the girl for the first time. "I am most pleased to have you in the family."

"Family." Serenity echoed and she felt a little faint. It had been years since she had been in one that was recognized by others. "Thank you. I will try to be everything in a daughter that you could wish for."

"You have already fulfilled all my wishes. You make my son happy." Desideria held Serenity's face in her hands. "Some day soon we'll have to talk, just the two of us about everything. I have so much I wish to discuss with you and I just want you to know that had I known that you were alive, I would have invited you to come live with us long ago. I would have taken you under our wing and sheltered you. Had I known that it was _you_ that Endymion mooned over for the last few months, I would have never dissuaded him from it, would have never held him back. I had only wished that we had met earlier. If I had known how wonderful you were with my own assessment, everything would have been different. But I'm glad they worked out in the end. I'm glad he found you, there is no one better."

Serenity felt the hot trails of tears come down her eyes, ruining the make up that the girls had worked so hard on and she hugged the Queen one more time. "Mother, you're not supposed to make the bride cry." Endymion chided and he rubbed her back, though they were tears of joy.

"Hush you." Serenity wrapped an arm around his waist and the three of them hugged together for a long moment. Then they were talking and hugging the rest of the guests. Since there were only eight of them, it didn't take long.

Lita lead them all to a small room with lots of seats and had then waited for her return. She disappeared and then came back with a tray with ten glasses on it and a bottle chilling on top, but she also had one below. She popped the cork and it went flying. "Congratulations!" Bubbles were forming and she quickly filled all of the glasses and handed one to each. She made the first toast. "When I found out about Serenity's near brush with death and how a man in black had saved her, I had my misgivings at first, but it was clear, even from that meeting that Serenity was smitten. She was trying to hide it, but he intrigued her and made her want to come back for a second meeting. Usually men felt that way about her, so when she was suddenly the one on the other end, it was adorable to see, but I still worried about her. When I found out who it was, I was against it, or at least the lies, by then it had been too late for Serenity, she was long gone. When I had a chance to see them together I realized that the feeling was mutual and he treated her with such tender care that I could never ally myself against their union. I am glad it has all worked out well and that the two of you finally realized it yourselves."

"Cheers." Artemis added and they all drank a bit.

"I first met Endymion when he was carrying Serenity in the middle of the night. I knew there was tenderness there, and when I found out about the two of them carrying on for many nights I wanted in, to stop it. However, once seeing how much they cared for each other, how great of a guy Endymion was, I could no longer be against it."

"Here, here!" Artemis was the one that spoke again and everybody laughed when Luna nudged him to stop. They still all drank and they all went around the room, telling stories about how they first knew the two were meant to be together.

Serenity and Endymion shared a little of their hidden thoughts and feelings not only with each other but with the rest of them as well and there was more champagne drunk. Lita managed to score a few treats and they ate a few of those as well. It wasn't the party that a normal royal wedding, or even a regular one, would require, but for these two, this was perfect. It was like an elopement but they were with the most important people in their lives and they could stay.

–

Serenity was giggling with too much alcohol, Endymion too was feeling a slight buzz. They had finished off both bottles and then more as the stories turned from the married couple to just anecdotes about both of them through the years.

Haruka as usual, was not very fluid with his story but the alcohol seemed to help because it was said with little effort to follow. The rest of them were just as interesting or if not more so.

Endymion closed the door after they both entered the room. He looked at the girl who spun in her spot towards him. Her dress floated about her in sheer waves of white. There was a small amount of lace along her chest and neck as well as her arms, but most of it was soft powder white, like freshly fallen snow that he just wanted to bury his hands in and dig for what was underneath.

"Welcome to our apartments, wife." He loved saying it and she turned her head over her shoulder at him and smiled, liking it as well. She looked so sexy doing that that he came at her and she squealed when she tried to run away but he caught her and threw her up into his arms, kissing her greedily.

He carried her across the threshold, this time away, into their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. He'd have a servant tomorrow move her things into the room. He set her down onto her feet and turned her away from him. His fingers swiftly set to work at the strings holding her dress in place. This time when the dress came off, he could take the rest of it off as well and when she shared his bed this night, it would be for the reason he'd wanted her there in the past. For the one that he always imagined doing this with her would lead to but knowing it couldn't. The dress slipped from her body and bunched up at her feet.

Underneath was the most bare under-clothes that he had ever seen before. It was sheer and didn't cover as much as he thought was appropriate for talking to other men than him. However it was their wedding day and this was all for him. His hands reached for the second layer of string at her back, but she turned on him and grabbed his lapels dragging him down towards her and smearing her lips across his. They were a little unstable and messy in this kiss as she tugged at his clothes to help remove them from his body.

He was soon just in his under things as well and wasn't sure how he'd got there. He was going to have unwrapped his bride slowly, taking her all in, but this was the pace she set. He hauled her to him and her legs hitched around his waist, his hands ran up _bare_ legs and then encountered fabric. They were both breathing hard as they tumbled into the pulled down bed and when Serenity groaned in pleasure as his hand started working on some place he hadn't touched before, he pulled back mentally a little. This was her first time and he couldn't move so quickly. He had to slow down and make this pleasurable for her.

This first time with her, he would make sure it was all about her. He would take that sacrifice, though he was getting something out of it as well. His movements became more measurable and intentional, directed towards her pleasure. For awhile she didn't notice it, but it wasn't long until she realized he wasn't as lost in the passion as she was, and she dragged him back up to her, kissing him deeply, helping him to lose his head a bit and they tumbled over so he was on his back and she was running her hands up his chest.

"Endy, don't worry." She whispered. "Don't hold back and I won't be hurt."

Endymion was lost at the nickname, he gave in to her demands, his hands resting on her hips and grounding her against his lower half. She gasped and rubbed against him on her own. His mouth was hot and heavy against hers and he turned them back so she was once again looking up at him. The rest of their clothes disappeared. He was gentle with her at first, but once she reassured him that it didn't hurt any more, it became more passionate again.

–

Serenity lay in the warm embrace of her husband. _Husband._ The word was delicious in her mind, just like the experience of the night before. She was a little tender between her legs, but other than that slight discomfort, she was well satisfied and she didn't want to move for a long time. This was the best place to be in the entire world, no sight or event could compare to it.

Endymion stirred and he tightened his arms around her as if reassuring himself that she was actually there and she leaned into his chest. Her head turned slightly and she kissed the bare flesh. His hands spasmed on her, one of them in a bit of a risque place, had they not been married and she arched into him as he stirred something in her as well again.

It took them another three hours to get out of bed and down to lunch. Lita was sitting and talking with Kunzite in low tones when they walked in. They were alone except for Luna who was looking at them with amusement. "I'm surprised you managed to join us. I thought for sure we wouldn't see you for a few days."

"That was almost true, but Serenity was hungry." Endymion's arm was around her waist and he was reluctant to let her move too far away from him. "With good reason." He purred against her neck.

"How about we let you two eat in peace?" Lita was suddenly done with her meal and Kunzite nodded. Luna looked a little longingly at her plate before she grabbed a roll off the table and stood as well. The three beat a hasty retreat and Endymion laughed.

"I never knew we could clear a room that quickly. I didn't even have to issue an order." He wouldn't have even realized they were in the room if they'd stayed.

"If I had known that, we could have just had food delivered to us." Serenity replied, looking around for the food that she was promised, and it was sitting in the middle, take as you wanted type of style. She found a plate and dished some out for herself and Endymion but he caught her before she finished and took the spoon from her. "What?"

"You don't have to serve me. I can do it."

"Endy-" She warned. "I don't mind serving you food."

"I also don't mind serving you food. It's good for me, I've never done it before." He kissed her on the nose and her arguments disappeared, dying in the land of never brought up and not caring anyway. Serenity took a seat and watched as he did dish all sorts of food onto each plate. When he finished he set down in front of her just as much food as he had and Serenity eyed it dubiously for a moment. Endymion froze with a bite in midair. "Too much?" He knew girls watched their figures closely and ate less to accompany that, but Serenity didn't strike him as that type, but he hadn't payed too close of attention to her eating habits.

"I'm not sure its enough." She finally responded, poking at it. He flung a little bit of food at her for that comment and she laughed. "Thank you Endy." She gave him a peck on the cheek and started tucking into the meal in front of her.

With every morsel that went into her mouth, Endymion groaned and felt himself stiffening. Until it was too much and he pulled her from the table before either were finished and was running with her to his apartments. There they didn't show their faces again for a few days. Food was brought to them, but nobody saw them for awhile.

–

It was mid May and there hadn't been any problems. Serenity and Endymion were as good as ever and despite some sneaking away when they had other things to do, the two were accomplishing a lot from under the wings of obscurity. Nobody except those that were trusted knew about Serenity's presence, much less her true role these days. The person who had attacked her was not to be seen again, and nobody knew if they were just a visitor or was hanging low until a moment presented itself again.

Serenity was still surrounded by three guards whenever she was on her own and that wasn't often. Endymion had some state functions that he had to attend to, but they weren't wanting to share their private moments yet. They still wanted some time alone to bask in their relationship without the complication of further politics.

Only during those functions did the two remaining reds arrive at the castle and Ann stuck mostly to the formal areas, not wanting to see what life was like here beyond the glitz and gold too often. Count Ali was more than willing to satisfy that part of her.

Serenity was sure that Esme had a spy in the castle, but so far was either unaware of her presence or was unaware of her actual identity. Serenity stretched out on the grass in a bright patch of sun. It was warm and the snow was completely gone and while she'd rather be running around outside of the castle, she understood why she couldn't while there was still a threat against her. So she made due with this bright open space that was within the walls there for her protection.

She had met all the guards by now, there were the original three and an additional nine that took shifts in protecting her. They had other duties to do as well as the rest of their lives so they couldn't all be with her at one time or a few the whole time. They weren't always the same groups together either and it was a nice mix up to her day when the guards changed. She got to speak to them in the beginning and if they were the more talkative ones, they would talk to her the entire time if she wanted it. Or like now, they'd be almost unseen and she'd have peace and quiet.

The only time she couldn't see them at all was when she was in her rooms. They checked it out before she went in, one staying with her outside, then she was allowed in and two would stay at her door while another walked around the area around the outside. She really was well guarded. The only way she could be more well guarded was if there were more people watching her and she really didn't want that.

A shadow covered her face and she raised a hand to ward off the rest of the sun's rays so she could have a better look at who was above her. She smiled warmly at the man with light colored hair. It seemed she knew a few of them that could fit that description now. He lowered onto his haunches and spoke to her softly, not wanting everyone else to hear.

"How are you feeling Serenity?"

"Fine, Kunzite, what is this about?" He sometimes came and spoke to her, but it wasn't usually as formal toned as this.

Kunzite grinned at her, caught. "I want to marry your best friend."

"I'm sure you do, but I don't really think it is legal for two men to marry."

"Your other best friend."

"Well you could ask, but she's already married to that first one and I don't think he'd be too pleased by it."

"Your _other_ other best friend." Kunzite was amused and slightly annoyed that she was taking this so lightly. "The tall brunette, with an amazing shape and wonderful attitude and a flare for baking and a moral compass that points the same way mine does."

Serenity rolled over so she was sitting and facing him head-on, she still had to look up slightly, but he now knew she meant business, and that the way she was before was a gentler way of warding him off. "She's special. She's not my friend, she's my sister. If you had said that at first, I would have known exactly who you meant."

"I know she's special and that's why I want to marry her."

"Have you spoken to her about this?"

"Many times and the first was before you forgave Endymion."

"What did she say?"

Kunzite ran a hand through his long blond hair. "That she didn't want to lead me on, that she did care for me deeply but as long as things were unsure between you and Endymion, she couldn't accept. She wanted to be free to run with you if you decided that's what you were going to do."

Serenity laughed. "I can't run anywhere. Why is she saying no now?"

"She's not. She said yes." Kunzite wasn't ready for the squeal of delight and the small body throwing itself at him and telling him how happy she was for him. The small body while not heavy did pack a punch and managed to knock him backwards and her arms were strong about him, so strong he felt like she was squeezing the air out of him. "I'm glad you approve."

Kunzite was trying to pry Serenity gently away from him, she was after all now his Princess. Serenity pulled away, looking down at him with a smile lighting up her entire face. "What did you want then? What was this conversation about?"

"I wanted to get your approval first, Lita did too. We're going to get married in a week."

"Wow. Weddings sure do get done fast around here." Serenity couldn't believe it. Haruka and Michiru had tied the knot too, but they did it in a louder fashion, similar to Endymion's and hers, but it was only Haruka's family and Michiru's as well as Serenity and Endymion and Lita. Nobody else came, Kunzite was going too, but he got pulled away at the last minute with something he had to take care of. He was missed, but he didn't know the couple that well, not like the rest of them. It was also held at Haruka's and there was a great big party afterward where there was loud music and lots of dancing. Haruka and Michiru had left for their honeymoon, Italy, Serenity was pretty sure was their destination, and were likely to be back any day now.

"Three May weddings."

"Actually, we'll be June 1st." Kunzite corrected.

Serenity nodded. "Does Endymion know yet?" At Kunzite's guilty look, Serenity took that for a positive. "That's all right. I'm just surprised Lita didn't come to tell me."

"She's actually gone to ask Endymion. We swapped friends to ask for permission. Do we have it?"

Serenity could only imagine how this conversation was going with Lita and Endymion and was greatly amused, she nodded then she froze and shook her head no. Kunzite's face fell and before he could ask she rolled her eyes at him. "Of course you can get married, but as head guard to the Prince, it needs to be a public affair, nobody would accept it if the only ones who saw it were the secretly married couple as well. There'd be questions of a cover up and something shady going on. Endymion and I are safe, as we have a lot of nobles backing us up, but if we were to hide yours as well, there'd be questions about if it was all legal. All of the couples who witnessed us being married so shortly after."

"Then what is your solution to this problem? Because Lita and I do want to get married."

"Oh you will, but it will be open to the public. It will be the grand Princess and Prince wedding that everybody wanted from Endymion but it will be for the two of you. I think Lita deserves something over the top like that, as she won't normally. Then there will be a large party afterwards, a grand ball." Serenity could already imagine it. "It will be all for the two of you."

"What about questions about why you and Endymion are so cozy together?"

"Just at the end, after it strikes Midnight, we'll announce our own matrimony, then send everyone on their way." Serenity had taken a second to think about it, but that was the result she had come up with. "That way, they can't protest too much and it won't ruin your wedding day. It'll be the following one, after the two of you have gone off to your honeymoon."

"I don't think I want to miss all of that, especially if Lita and are the ones that stood for you and are key witnesses."

"There will be plenty by then. Artemis, Luna, the Queen, Michiru and Haruka."

"No Setsuna this time?"

"She'll be invited, but they won't trust a word of a gypsy."

"She's not a gypsy." Kunzite corrected again and Serenity had heard that she wasn't part of the clan that she was friends with, that nobody there had heard of her, but she had to be a gypsy, everything about her screamed it. "She's a magic woman."

"Setsuna is not a witch." Serenity was suddenly hotly defending her friend and rising to her feet so she could glare down at the man who would suggest such a thing.

Kunzite rose to his feet, thinking he said something wrong. "No, not that. I just meant that she herself is magic, not that she dabbles in the dark arts."

"Be careful what you say." Serenity looked around, but nobody was listening. "It could mean the end of her life if people thought she was anything other than a gypsy or a dress maker."

"I know that. I am sorry Serenity, I had not meant to offend." Kunzite held up his hands in peace, he had nothing in them to make her afraid, and it was exactly what his words meant too, nothing vicious in them that could hurt her absent friend. Serenity relaxed, her shoulders dropping and the tension ran out of her body. Then Lita was running to them, she was almost skipping as she skidded to a halt by her fiance and friend. She threw her arms around both of them, not seeing or ignoring the situation she had come upon.

"He said yes!" Lita sighed and leaned up to kiss her fiance.

Serenity slipped out of her friend's strong hold. "I'm happy for the two of you!" Serenity's face was once again filled with happiness and Kunzite knew that whatever happened earlier was forgiven. Endymion really was a lucky guy to get such a forgiving and accepting woman. However the one he held in his hands now, he wouldn't trade for anyone, not even Serenity.

Serenity watched as the love-birds cooed over each other and started walking backwards slowly. One of the men caught her action and started walking towards her. The other two followed suit shortly after. The one in the lead caught up to her and walked by her side. These men really did look out for her and she wondered if they were any of the soldiers Endymion kept on, that any of them were this trustworthy or if these were hand picked for their loyalty to guard her.

It was something she planned to get to the bottom of eventually, but for now, she had to find another patch of grass in the warm sun, she never did get the nap she had been planning to have there.

–

It was the day of the wedding and the excitement in the air was infectious. Serenity was almost as excited for this wedding as she had been for her own. She kept Lita in line and in good cheer, even after she had a strange bout of cold feet. Lita never had that and it was only because she was worried that she'd marry him and then things would fall apart.

Serenity assured her that it wasn't possible. That Kunzite loved Lita like no other and this relationship was meant to be. Kunzite the stoic no-nonsense man had opened his heart to Lita and that was very rare. Lita was one special woman.

Lita cooled and Setsuna provided her with her wedding dress as well, it was a different style than Serenity's but it was gorgeous on Lita and fit her perfectly as well. This dress was a lot more simple cut, and hugged her figure more and Lita never really emphasized her amazing figure and this dress did just that. "Wow." Serenity looked at her friend, she knew it was there underneath it all, but never to the extent that this dress played up and it wasn't even that risque or tight. "You'd beat Beryl hands down in the gifted department. I might have to shield Endymion's eyes so he won't chase after you." Serenity was just teasing, Beryl had flaunted everything she had, but Endymion had no interest in it, not really. Lita laughed though, Serenity's gift for breaking the mood was wonderful and just want she needed at the moment.

"It's not too simple, not too curve hugging?" Lita turned. "I wish I could hide it a bit more-"

"Don't be silly, this is perfect. You are perfect. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Serenity took Lita's hands. "You are my sister in everything but blood, but I couldn't be prouder of you, no one else compares."

Lita dabbed at her eyes. "You're going to make me cry, Serena. Michiru has spent too long on this to mess it up now."

"Kunzite would think you were beautiful regardless of make up." Serenity promised. "You could go with streaks down your face and he'd love you still."

Lita pulled Serenity in for a tight hug and then let her go. "Come on, Maid of Honor, we've got to go." Like Lita was for her wedding, Serenity was the maid of honor, and Kunzite while best man for Endymion now had the Prince as his. Unlike Serenity's wedding, Kunzite also had another member of his party, Haruka, who had been best friends with Lita since they were young too. And Lita had Michiru, though they hadn't seen each other often through the years since Charles' death, they remained friends as well, only to a lesser extant than what Serenity had with them.

This time it was Haruka meeting Michiru in the aisle, each in similar clothes as the previous wedding then Endymion meeting Serenity, him in dark royal garb fit for this occasion and her in a slinky gold dress, and instead of Lita walking alone, Artemis was there for her as an acting father figure. Serenity didn't mind though, because Luna wasn't in this wedding and Serenity had been blessed with having so many people there for her. Lita deserved something more too.

The wedding was absolutely beautiful, with Artemis exchanging hands with Kunzite and handing Lita off to her intended. Not as many nobles came to this wedding as they had for the Prince, but Kunzite was still a noble, and while Lita was unknown to them, she was now one too and they wanted to stay in their good graces, just in case. It was also the lead guard for the Prince and they wanted to watch this lesser wedding play out. There wouldn't be many where the Prince was an active role in it.

The three Reds attended as well. They were surprised to hear about Lita's impending nuptials and they had seen the rush date on it. They thought maybe Lita was pregnant and were curious if she was showing. It wasn't that, they were unaware that the two had known each other now for over a month and had shared so much in that short time. That true love didn't wait if it didn't have to. Beryl's fingers dug into her mother's arm when she saw who came to greet Endymion in the middle of the aisle. "What's she doing here?"

Esmeraude didn't know and her hand covered Beryl's. "Release me or you'll draw blood. We shall deal with her later. For now, we shall view it as a girl attending her best friend's wedding."

"But you said that she'd be miserable. She doesn't look it." Beryl released her mother, but she was seething. "She looks the opposite and now rich."

"We shall find out what happened. But peace for now, the Queen is looking over at us." The Queen was, she was smiling at the two of them, and her eyes flickered for a moment to Esme's youngest. The girl was leaning her head on Count Ali's arm.

"Remind me again, Ali, Lita's been living here as a servant, but she got upgraded to a noble recently?"

"Yes, the Prince came back after a week long absence and the first thing he did was upgrade her to an honorary chef and gave her a title. She's now a Dame. Dame Chef Adelita."

Beryl snorted when she over heard that. "What a cocky name."

"What will she be after this marriage?"

That caught the other two's attention as Ann had ignored her older sister. "After she marries the guard, Kunzite, they shall be the same rank, as she will take his." They already knew that, that had been the whole point of marrying up. Esme was trying to break these two apart so she could marry her youngest off to someone of higher ranking, but they seemed impenetrable. Ann had even stopped inviting them to the castle when she was there, aware of her mother's feelings towards the man she loved.

"Which is what?" Esme rolled her eyes at her eldest daughter's impatience.

"Marquis and Marquise." The blood in the two older redheaded women ran cold at that announcement. If the wedding went off without a hitch, that would mean that their servant would rank higher than them, not only higher, but higher than all who sat at this bench, even if Ann had married Ali, she could not order or make snide comments to Lita.

Esme's hands though were tied, she'd already outed Serenity to be a servant to the Prince, but that was because it was illegal and it worked, he hadn't listened to her long enough to call Esme a liar. However Kunzite was well within his rights to marry Lita, even before she was raised in status by the Prince. How could the Prince do such a thing? She wasn't only a servant, but the friend to the girl he had been lied to. If anything he could have sold her off to another country as a slave, but to make her a minor noble? It was uncanny.

Also as she watched, it seemed that her step-daughter and the Prince were back on friendly terms. The bridesmaids wore gloves and it clashed a little with the flowers, but even they looked pretty. Serenity and Endymion were sharing smiles across from one another and when the other noble girl said something to Serenity, she nodded and whispered back. Then they both smiled at that dirty farmer behind the Prince. How could he turn his back to such a commoner? Esme did not understand this man who had been only interested in the attractive and wealthy and to run away from responsibility, but here he was, being responsible and standing up for his head guard. At first Esme could not understand how those two became friends, but now that it was clear that he was a high noble, that became acceptable.

It became Esme's worst nightmare, her two servants, the ones she detested the most, were standing up there in front of all of the others and one was marrying a Marquis. The other was surrounded by her friends and the Prince. It was unheard of and deplorable! Esme hated it, hated that this girl who she was bound to raise through marriage was happy. That for whatever reason, the Duke had released her from the virtual prison he'd promised Esme she'd be in.

How did anyone find her and rescue her? Esme would be sure that this time when she got rid of the girl, it would stick.

Beryl was seething too, how _dare_ Endymion stop paying attention to her and start looking at that dirty cinder girl like that? She was only a servant, he couldn't like _her_. Beryl was a Baroness, she was beautiful and charming and tried her hardest to capture his attention and yet, here he was, in front of all of the public's eyes, standing up for his friend, but making eyes at her. It was almost a pity he wasn't paying attention to what he was supposed to be. She wasn't talking about herself in that moment either. Her mother _promised_ that Serenity would be taken care of, after it became known that Endymion had been seeing her at night. That he had intended to make their relationship public knowledge. Her mother had stepped in in time to stop the revealing of who he intended to marry, but not before he realized that he had hope with her, that she wasn't after all engaged to another.

Perhaps it was time that Beryl stepped in and delivered her own assurances. Endymion wouldn't want Serenity when she was through with her. She'd be too ugly to love. Beryl smiled wickedly at the thought. Serenity dared to taunt her with the knowledge that Endymion wouldn't have _her_ when he was to wed the English Princess, well, he wouldn't want or have Serenity either soon.

Antonia didn't like that Lita was marrying up, didn't like that Serenity was here and happy, they had both disappeared after she came back from the castle one day. In fact, all of the servants had. They were all replaced by new ones and Antonia had to learn their names and the ones at the castle. She didn't want to bother with it. She'd rather just call Serenity and have the blond girl deal with whatever servant messed up or rant at Serenity for whatever reason. Antonia didn't know until recently that Lita was actually living at the castle, and she had no idea what had become of her stepsister. Her mother didn't tell her why everyone was suddenly gone or how it came to be that Serenity could be.

Ann didn't care, she just cared that Ali was by her side and whatever feelings he had felt towards Serenity were gone now. It had just been a distant attraction, but he realized himself that it couldn't be.

He didn't tell her though why he'd come to that conclusion, but he replayed his first sighting of her again and realized that she and the Prince were in love. That he had no chance and that Ann was there for him. That he really did love this redheaded girl, especially recently when she wasn't so catty as she had been in the past. She still had a sharp tongue and he often wondered if she was being that way because she wanted to be or didn't know how to be nice, but sometimes her insights, though off were rather funny. Sometimes they were what he was thinking and he wasn't always the nicest about others either. He had a feeling it was due to her family that she had become that way in the first place and had supported her decision to remove herself from them slowly.

He did have admit though, Serenity and Lita both looked beautiful up there, even this other noble he had met once looked mature and sophisticated and beautiful as well. Then he glanced down at Ann leaning against his shoulder. She wasn't gorgeous like those three, but she was pretty in her own right and his heart was hers and he knew she had given herself fully to him. It was impossible to ask her for any more.

–

It was the night of the party. Kunzite and Lita danced together often and beautifully, Endymion had to admit to Serenity that Lita was correct a few months back, if he had wanted a dance partner that could do all the steps correctly, she was the one he wanted. She did them all perfect but then added in a bit of flare as well. Those two were a perfect match for one another.

The newly married couple also danced with anyone who wanted to share with them this moment or to talk. Lita got a lot of dance partners lining up, and Kunzite did his fair share as well. Serenity and Endymion danced with both of them. Haruka only danced with Lita, he didn't know Kunzite too well to bother. Michiru also danced with the two of them, having met Kunzite on a fair number of occasions in the past.

Endymion and Serenity also danced with each other and others that they knew. Serenity was dancing with Artemis and Luna was dancing with Kunzite while another girl was dancing with Endymion. It was a newly acquired noble at court and she had a fancy for Endymion, though she was well aware she was too young, _way_ too young. She had to be 12 or 13. Endymion spun her around once, humoring her nicely when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He said something to the girl and pushed her in the way of Kunzite and took the new comer into the new step as the song changed.

The new dancer with Endymion danced well. Artemis was leading Serenity but she kept mistaking a left with a right and front with back or vice versa. He was sure his feet were going to be blue by the time he was done with her, but he wasn't about to give her back to all the eager men waiting to dance with her. He'd never get her back. So he lifted her up like he used to do when she was small and she found her feet purposely on his.

She smiled her thanks at him. This wasn't a dance she was familiar with, the only reason she managed to survive her own induction to court was because those dances had been preplanned and she'd been beat the steps into by all around her and she really wanted to please her father with how much she tried. She hadn't been perfect, but it had nearly been so.

The two of them talked for a bit and Artemis spun her around a few times. When he stopped, her back was to Endymion, but she wasn't too concerned. He was a big boy and could handle himself, had been for the last several years.

Haruka cut in and he pulled her to him. "I suppose our pack is now and truly over. Did you know Lita and I had a similar one? That if you were married and we were both free, we'd marry each other. We doubted anything would come of it, but at least we wouldn't be completely alone. Can you imagine though? Lita and I married?"

Serenity laughed merrily as Haruka spun her as well. "The two of you would be wrestling all the time, over _everything _and at night when the two of you were in bed, you'd both be fully dressed and each reading a book before one after the other, you'd turn the lights out and then face away from each other to sleep. So no, I can't imagine it and am happy that never came to pass."

"We wouldn't have been that bad." Haruka halted his thoughts for a second before he laughed. "Ok, so maybe we would have been at least in bed. We'd probably stop wrestling after a few years. It would be hardly any better than _our_ relationship if we'd gone through with it."

"That's true." Serenity though suspected that theirs would have been a little different. "I'm glad that we've all found our true loves." Serenity was doing only remotely better with Haruka than she had been with Artemis. Just then someone knocked into her, sending her against her friend and when she looked back, nobody was there, but she could see all three reds the same distance away from her.

"Come on, let's sit you down before you hurt yourself or someone else." Haruka teased, leading the way off the dance floor.

"That last one wasn't my fault, someone rammed into me." Serenity objected but Haruka took a perch next to her, daring any of the men to try. Though by now they'd probably have seen her great toe crunching ability and would stay away from her anyway.

Endymion saw Serenity unhappily sitting out so asked the band to play something a little more free and spicy, something a little more... Mediterranean. He was working his way over towards her when the first cords started. Someone got directly in his way. He tried to go around, but they matched his steps. He was already unwillingly in a dance with her. He looked down and his eyes didn't have to go so low before he saw Beryl.

"May I have this dance, my Prince?" She bowed low so he'd get an ample view of her ample chest. He sighed, looking over the crowd towards Serenity, but she wasn't looking his way, she was talking with Haruka and pointing to the dance floor. The man looked a little nervous, not because of Serenity this time, but because of his own abilities. Endymion gave in to Beryl, knowing that Haruka would soon give in to Serenity.

He held out his hand and Beryl lead him onto the dance floor. She was good, but it was too controlled, too thought out and planned for seduction, it wasn't free and as seductive as when Serenity danced, not even trying to be. He caught Serenity's flash of gold a few times throughout, but never saw her exactly. He also saw Haruka walking off with Michiru into a corner to 'talk'. Endymion frowned, if Haruka wasn't with her, who was?

–

Serenity had managed to drag Haruka out onto the dance floor but it was instantly obvious that he wasn't comfortable. A man came up and whispered in Haruka's ear something and with Serenity's nod for acceptance, Haruka left to go find Michiru. This man was good at what he did, he danced well. His dark hair falling into his blue eyes. Those eyes seemed hauntingly familiar, the entire look of his screamed that Serenity knew him from somewhere. Instead of putting her at alarm though, the combination reminded her as well of Endymion and it put her at ease.

He didn't talk the entire dance and she didn't mind. She would have had difficulty to complete a sentence with the pace he was setting. She'd known this was Endymion's choice, but she didn't see him the entire dance. She kept waiting for him to cut in and take over, to show everyone the way that this was meant to be done.

The next song started out of the old, and everyone cleared a space for the three couples that seemed to have control over the room. To be honest though only two people in all three pairs were anything noteworthy but they made their partners look good.

Beryl started now that she could talk to him. She had one hand at his neck, her fingers playing with his hair, her other was on his shoulder. His hands were at her waist, having nowhere else he could really put them if she wanted to dance like this. They were too close and rather intimate as Beryl attempted some tricky leg work, a lot of times intertwining their legs.

She turned and her head was right next to his. "I am open to the kind of relationship you usually start with girls."

"What does that mean?" Endymion didn't like this dance, as Beryl rubbed against his front with her backside.

"You know." Beryl whispered seductively, taking his hands and putting one low on her hip, the other high on her ribcage. If he moved them slightly, he'd be brushing against two mounds that men lusted over. Endymion removed his hands from her body.

"I think you are confused."

"I am not unaware of your interest." Beryl chased after him slightly, trying to get him interested in the dance again. Endymion's eyes were searching the room and he found what he was looking for in less time that he had suspected. She was standing there, looking at him in shock and he wanted to go to her instantly. Attention was on the married couple, but also on Beryl and himself. Beryl followed his line of sight and she grew angry. "She's flat, she's boring. I'd make you see stars if you were interested in a night."

"Never." He said, looking her straight in her eyes so she'd know he wasn't joking. "I have made my choice, and it isn't you. I made it long ago and nothing could change my mind." Endymion left Beryl standing there and went to Serenity.

He tried to speak to her, but she shook her head, looking over her shoulder as if hunted. He looked with her, but saw no one out of the ordinary. "Come dance with me, you were the partner I was seeking all night." He pulled her to him and onto the dance floor, this one was too much like the ones before it, but it also had a bit of the flare and wiggle room they both liked. Serenity had no problems as she was lead by an exceptional dancer.

Serenity was quiet the entire dance, she kept looking about the room, as if expecting someone to come out at her, to attack her in front of all the others.

Endymion tilted her head up so she was forced to look at him. "What is it? You're scaring me. Was it because of the dance with Beryl? It meant nothing to me."

"No, I know Beryl and I know you. That was nothing." Serenity rested her head against his chest and their dance became more private with just that move. Her cheek was against his chest. "Someone threatened me just a few minutes ago. I think it was the man I was dancing with, but I can't be sure. We stopped when the other dance did, and we were standing with the crowd watching you, Beryl, Kunzite and Lita. Someone was at my shoulder and spoke into my ear about how I disobeyed and how I would pay. I can't be sure if it was the same one as before, because the music was so loud, but when I looked, that person was gone, so was my dance partner, but I swear the dance partner had been on my other side."

Endymion's grip on her became more protective as she spoke and he looked about the room with new eyes. He didn't want to alert Kunzite, this was his wedding night, but he was his right hand man, his go to person with matters like this. Kunzite was head of the guards for a reason. Endymion could handle them on his own, but Kunzite was so much better at it than he was. They had a comradeship that Endymion could never have with them because of his status, it alone kept him from making the meaningful relationships he wanted with people. That's why Kunzite was so special, why Serenity was too. Lita could have been, but she was always aware of his true position, even when he assured her that he wouldn't use it against her. She was sure to toe the line with him.

"Why didn't you cut in? Why didn't you tell me right away, or a guard?"

"I didn't know what the point was, whoever it was, was already gone." Serenity looked away, feeling guilty for not doing as he said, but the truth of the matter was, she had been too frightened to really move from where she stood, amongst the crowd until he took her onto the floor. They didn't realize that everybody had stopped to watch them, despite their dance being contained and not at all showy, their inherent skills and the fact that the Prince was dancing so intimately with a girl caused all eyes to move to them, even Lita and Kunzite.

Kunzite knew there was something wrong just by the line of his Prince's body. He held Lita a little bit closer and his eyes scanned the crowd. Then his Prince looked away from Serenity, took a few steps too, opening himself up and addressing the crowd. Endymion had finally noticed that they were the only ones dancing. "I thought this was a party! What is everyone standing around for?"

The music played something more lively and everyone started dancing again. Endymion used that time to sneak Serenity out of the party and down the hall. She dug her feet in. "What about our plan after midnight?" She grabbed at his hand and forced him to stop.

"You're wide open there." He argued.

"But we have to see Lita and Kunzite off." She protested. "And we can't let whoever is against us win again!" Endymion slowed. "Remember what Setsuna said? The only ones that can tear us apart is ourselves. Let them try to break us apart, we're too strong for any of them."

"But she wasn't talking about murder Serenity!" Endymion stressed. "She was talking about us breaking up with both of us still alive. She can't have seen anything about death threats if we did get together. Or if that is included, then if I let you stay there, I will be the one tearing us apart."

"Or if you hide me away it will be tearing us apart." Serenity took his hands and put them against her over-beating chest. She was scared and she wanted him to know she understood the risks, felt them. "We don't run from any challenge." Serenity reminded him. "I want to share what we have with the world, let them know how happy you make me."

Endymion couldn't argue with her when she was like this. Serenity was right, hiding her might be a mistake too, it would leave her mostly alone when there was so much going on in the front. Someone might decide to attack her at that point. The best place she could be was with him. Endymion bent and kissed her forehead. "Ok." He said, and then he repeated it.

He lead her back into the room, but through a different door than they exited and slipped back through the crowd. Lita smiled charmingly at Serenity and Endymion and hugged them both. "It's almost time for us to leave. Will the two of you be all right for a week?"

Serenity laughed and tugged playfully on Lita's brown hair. "We should be asking you that. Greece is so far away!"

"I know, but Kunzite wanted to show me where he stopped for awhile before heading over to the middle east and where he came back through." Lita wrapped her arms around Serenity again. "Please don't do anything crazy while we're away." Lita and Kunzite were like their big siblings and they were afraid to leave the younger ones to their own devices.

"We'll be fine. Have fun and enjoy your time away." Serenity had wished that they could go exploring a bit like everyone always did, but then again, she and Endymion had barely left the room, so it would have been almost a wasted trip. Serenity's lips brushed Lita's cheek and then she was picked up and crushed against a different chest. She wrapped her arms around Kunzite's neck and told him to take good care of her friend.

He laughed at her. "I have always done so."

The bruises were completely gone from Lita's skin and the lashes against her back had healed and mostly disappeared. There were a few scars, but Lita wore them well, bore them and wore them. She was not embarrassed by where she had come from, and Kunzite hated them only because it had hurt her, but it didn't change his feelings for her. He had his own battle scars and he thought of them like those, marks of her courage.

"Take care of my Prince. See that he doesn't cause too much trouble while I'm away."

"I'll be keeping him too busy to even think of it." She winked at him and turned to see Endymion was finishing up with Lita as well. He placed an arm about her waist and tugged her back to his side. Lita and Kunzite were taking off, and only those closest to them knew it or were aware of it. One last round of hugs and the two were out the back door, their cases already loaded onto their carriage and they were gone.

Serenity turned to Endymion for one last dance before midnight.

Now that the newly married couple was away from their view and gone out of the castle, all eyes, kind and cruel turned to their Prince and the woman he gave the most dances to. They figured it was because she was the maid of honor and he was the best man and they were fulfilling their duties, all but a handful of people were in for a surprise as the night changed days.

All had to admit that they were a good looking partnership and that they danced beautifully together. The clock struck midnight and Endymion changed the way he wanted to announce it to the world, not that he thought too deeply about this action, but rather because he really wanted to do this. He dipped her and when he brought her back up he kissed her. There were shocked gasps and chatter around the room. When the kiss ended, he took her hand and took her up the stairs to the podium his mother was currently sitting at. She was aware of their plan and she was amused. "We have an announcement!" The ones in the room stopped their talking and listened intently.

Well most of them did anyway, someone shouted a question. "You're getting married?"

Endymion shook his head and helped Serenity take off her gloves. "Not getting married, we already are. I would like to introduce you to your princess, Princess Serenity Viola!"

There were shocked silence for a long time before a few people started clapping, then more joined in. When it settled, people had questions though they were glad to have a princess now without having to sit through the ceremony again. They bet she was just beautiful in white.

"We were married in our family chapel early May and it was in front of only our closest friends and family. My mother was there, along with a few nobles and other members of this Kingdom." Setsuna hadn't shown up to this ball, she was there for the wedding, but then she had to leave. Serenity felt bad that she couldn't stay and enjoy but understood if there were other things she had to attend to.

There was a short question and answer session where both of them spoke and then Endymion gestured for the band to start again. The rest of the room started dancing, enjoying the evening, they had _two_ noble weddings to celebrate and one of them was for their future ruler. A majority of the crowd didn't care who he wed as long as she was pretty or already royalty. Most of the remaining crowd did care, but they liked Serenity well enough and had seen her influence on Endymion already. There were only a few there that did not approve of their marriage and a majority of that had been her step-family.

Endymion took Serenity by the arm and lead her to the thrones next to his mother. He sat between them, only to balance the view, but Desideria smiled across him at her daughter-in-law. Soon she hoped that they would have a closer relationship than that, where Serenity felt free to call her mother.

Endymion's hand was firmly linked with Serenity's and occasionally he would lift it to kiss the back of her hand. A few dances in, Endymion decided it was time to dance again. She was itching to do so, and so he gave her exactly what he wanted. He lifted her up and spun her around before setting her back on her feet and moved in time to the beat. Her arms went around his neck and his hands around her waist, and they were in their own little intimate world.

Many people came up to offer their congratulations and whisked Serenity away from Endymion, but his dance card was full too of well wishers.

–

Esme was standing off to the side as Endymion announced, not his impending nuptials, but the fact that they were already completed, for a few weeks even. How this information had been missed, she'd need to counter with her spy, who was avoiding her now. All Esme had been told leading up to that, was Endymion came back from his week long absence and had been spending a lot more time out of the public eye, which meant that the spy couldn't keep as good of tabs on him. Then there was news that Endymion was seen with a pretty girl on occasion and she spent a lot of time in his room. That was all, a pretty girl spending time in the Prince's room was not news worthy to her. It was far too common place but less frequent since his father's death. In fact, now that Esme thought back, there hadn't been any girl seen at the castle with him since that day. She should have known it was Serenity behind the description. Esme was seeing red, but not as much at the moment as Beryl.

She came up to her mother. "The bitch got her claws in him. Now it's over! They're married and there's no chance with him. Divorce is not something that is done here!"

Esme cast her daughter a dubious look, it had been a fair shot, they had been getting closer to getting the crown, but it had still been a long shot after all. The Prince had met a countess, who ranked higher than a baroness. Had met a girl from France, not the Italian who was brought here through her mother. Had met Serenity, the angelic beauty who had men falling for her at all times or protecting her. She had gotten rid of Artemis, the one thorn to her side, but then there was still Lita. This rose had a lot of thorns protecting its beauty. This beautiful white rose. Esme wanted to crush it, even at the risk to her eldest daughter.

So Esme said something small and influential, but not ordering her daughter to do it or even suggesting it. "There would still be a chance if she were dead."

Esme wanted it more than Beryl realized, but it was in a cool contempt way. Esme was never one to boil up into acting out in rage like her children. Her form of punishment was more exact and lasting. However Serenity had come to deserve the firery revenge that her daughter was best at dishing out. If Beryl failed, she'd throw her under the bus, even if she succeeded. Serenity was pure on the outside, but she had taken everything from Esme. Charles, the Duke, even her dreams of the future through her children, and for that Serenity had to pay.

Beryl thought only a second over the words Esme had uttered and reacted rashly. She forced her way through the crowd and when she saw Serenity, she dove. The Princess and Baroness went down. The red burned hot like fire and struck quickly. The white burned for awhile, melting the gold before she started fighting back, blocking and pushing away, to be free of the heat that was dealt against her. Though she had several disadvantages, injured wrist, smaller size, taken unaware to name a few. The fight didn't last long and Esme threw herself at her child's feet. "Oh my daughter! What have you done?" Esme cried like she had no idea that her daughter was capable of such actions.

As soon as the fight started, Endymion pushed himself through the watching crowd who did nothing to help. It took a moment to reach her, but by then the fight was over. Endymion pulled Serenity to him, away from the guards that had broken up the fight, and looked at her bloody lip and some of the scratches on her face, as well as other red marks. Endymion took a deep breath to exact his sentence on the one who would dare harm her, but his mother stepped forward and rested a hand on his arm. She would handle this. Endymion pulled his wife into the shelter of his arms.

"Beryl, I am surprised at your grievous attack on the princess. What did you hope to accomplish from that?"

"Her death." Beryl spat. "She is evil incarnate. You do not have a pure woman entering into your family. She was with another man before she came to your son!"

"Regardless of what you believe, it is unacceptable to attack a princess! Not just any princess, but _your_ princess." Desideria looked down at the woman sobbing uncontrollably. "As for your part in this Esmeraude. How could you raise such a terror of a daughter? Where were you to restrain her from her intentions?" Desideria sighed as the woman still wept. "I suppose the mother should not be held accountable for their child's behavior. You did after all help raise Serenity and she is a dream."

Esmeraude nodded at that and Serenity gasped that anyone could believe that Esme had ever been a positive influence. That caused her to wince though as it pulled on her bruised and tender lip. Endymion ran a thumb over it to remove the blood. Serenity didn't say anything though, they'd all show their true colors eventually to the court and it would be then that they believed her. It would be then that they would be punished accordingly. She only hoped the way they showed their true colors wouldn't escalate.

Endymion spoke then, knowing the truth behind Esme's treatment of Serenity. "The man you spoke of Beryl, the Duke, your mother sold Serenity to him, an illegal act, and hid it under the guise of selling the house to him and all the property within it, including Serenity. Also another illegal act compounded by making a slave out of a noble. The house was not hers to sell. At least one wrong has been righted, the Duke is in a jail, rotting." He had gotten notice of it earlier this week, the man had been caught and was not going to escape any time soon, there were too many trusted guards seeing to that.

"No!" Esme begged, pleading at the Queen's hem. "I never sold Serenity to him! I still have the house deeds. It is still within our hands. She went to him willingly or he stole her away when we were not home. She was gone the day the Prince was to wed the English Princess. We thought she ran away, she had been miserable all week and she wasn't the only one gone. The rest of the servants were as well. Tell them Antonia!"

Antonia was startled to be brought into this conversation. "That is true enough, Serenity, Lita and the other servants had disappeared. I had not known that you gave Serenity to that man!" Antonia was furious. "He was a creep and had made his intentions clear on what he'd like to do to Serenity. When you sent him away that last time, I thought that would be the end of it. I never thought you'd stoop so low and give him what he wanted! It was your job to protect her!" Antonia had no love for Serenity, but she was now the Princess and she had been a _countess_ before she was a servant. All women deserved better than what the Duke had in store for them, even Serenity.

Antonia was looking for Ali's hand. The truth about her mother was now clear as day to her.

"I didn't!" Esme protested. "I never wanted him to touch her!" That was true enough, she had wanted his attention for herself and when the Duke had made it clear that Esme would only be something to occupy his time until he could have what he was truly after, Esme had thrown him out. She still harbored feelings for him and when it turned out it was Serenity that was seeing the Prince at night, she had made a bargain with the Duke. He could have Serenity as long as she was never to be seen again at court. He could have her as long as he still fulfilled Esme's sexual desires as well whenever she came to visit or he came to visit his new property. As well as pay her handsomely for the loss of fine help. The Duke had agreed and had taken Serenity away, Esme had a strong idea of what was going to happen to the girl she _hated_ beyond all repair. Serenity had destroyed her life every step of the way and it was only fitting that it was returned to her in spades.

Esme had retaliated rashly, but she really thought that the Prince would never find her, that Serenity would be dead before the Duke released her. Then the Prince had canceled the wedding and holed himself up in his father's study. She hadn't realized it was because of Serenity and that he'd left to find her. Esme would have warned the Duke and had him take the golden child away to an area that Endymion could not reach, could not follow. Though seeing the way he was with her now, even across the seas and in land opposed to him, he would have gone to save her and bring her to him. Even if the Duke defiled the girl to no repair, Endymion would still have loved her and brought her home to become his bride. Esme hated that this girl could inspire so much loyalty, so much devotion, even from virtual strangers.

Esme never thought she'd have to stoop so low to use physical violence herself against the girl, having set her up into so many situations that she had hoped the girl would die on her own. It seemed it was time to take matters into her own hands. She felt the heavy weight of the small knife in her hand, it was always there, just in case. Would it be possible to reach Serenity from this distance, when she was so near the Prince? Then Esme realized she didn't care if the Prince was harmed in the process. She had no feelings towards the younger man. He had only been a means to an end for her. He had disappointed her too. He changed and became _good_. If either one of them were killed, it would suit Esme's end game. Esme clenched the knife in her hand, waiting for the verdict to befall not only her worthless children, but herself as well.

"Antonia is free from any wrong doing." The Queen decided. "She had been at the ceremony the entire time and I believe her shock at the true location Serenity had been sent to. These two women, were late in attending. A surprise but easily rationalized against as Beryl had been attempting to sway my son to marry _her_. I thought maybe she finally decided to be the bigger person and attend. His other suitors were not so magnanimous. I had not realized it was so they could create an alibi for their actions. It was during that time that Lita arrived at our home and so it is not hard to believe that is also the time where their deplorable actions were taken against our Princess. _Your step-daughter_." Desideria emphasized. "A girl you were supposed to protect and love and raise like one of your own. I suppose we should count ourselves lucky that you were unable to corrupt such a fine girl like Serenity D'arte. She came from good families and I am surprised that anyone would have gotten involved with you." Desideria was on a role and her feeling were well felt by all around her.

"Beryl, for your actions tonight and no doubt in the past, I will strip you of your title and harm to your royalty is punishable by death."

There was a slight wave of disbelief, there hadn't been a death sentence in a long time. Then again, nobody dared to raise a voice against royalty, much less a hand, much less what she'd done. Nobody spoke up for her though, nobody asked for a reprieve of sentence. Beryl felt betrayed by all around her, but she had made no friends with them, had actually made more enemies out of those she deemed less than her even when they ranked higher.

"As for Esmeraude, your actions were before her rank was established and you have not raised a hand against her on this night." Desideria was loathe to do this, wishing she could do worse to the mother than the daughter. "However your actions were illegal on many accounts, the least of which was harming a person of higher rank than yourself. I shall take your title away from you as well and you shall spend the rest of your days like the Duke, in jail with no possibility of release."

Nobody spoke for Esme either, all having been well aware where the Queen was blind of her true character. Esme prostrated herself in front of her step-daughter. "Please Serenity! I haven't been that bad to you! I never raised a hand against you, even though many days you were trying. I never touched you!"

Endymion tried to hold Serenity back, she didn't need to acknowledge the woman's words. Nobody would think worse of her for turning her back on them. "You may not have laid a hand on me but you took out your rage on a girl barely older than myself and one undeserving of the punishments. You which have never spoken up for me, but only against me, expect me to help you out now?" Serenity looked down at her stepmother. "You're pathetic, but I will do something for you, that you never did for me. You shall not die, Beryl, you shall not rot in prison, Esme. The two of you shall be removed of your titles, but you shall receive the kindness I bore for you. You shall both become servants with no possibility of betterment. Any marriage that is brought forth to us with either of you involved, shall be denied or they shall be stripped of their rank as well."

Esme would be sentenced to a live of servitude. It was bad enough when she had to take care of her own fire when Serenity had her rebellion. Esme's hand secured her grip on the blade and pounced. The woman was knocked out of her path midair, as Endymion saw the intent in her eyes, he pushed her down at the same time as he pulled Serenity out of the way.

The small knife skidded along the ground and the nobles jumped as it came near them. Nobody wanted to be come involved in this drama unfolding in front of them, though all wanted to watch. A guard stopped to pick it up and brought it to Endymion who inspected the small knife while other guards detained Esme. "While my wife is soft hearted, I am not. Any intentional harm directed at her will be met with the swiftest punishment. We shall have two death sentences carried out in July."

Serenity didn't know why he picked over a month away. One thing she knew, she would not be in attending for those deaths. "Take them away." Desideria ordered. "Start the music again, dance, enjoy yourselves!"

The two older Inverno red heads were taken away though they struggled to be free, they would not succeed. Their begging could be heard long after they were no longer in sight. Serenity turned her head away from them and buried it into Endymion's chest. "Now can I steal you away to our rooms?" He asked her his breath wafting over her hair and she nodded. "Good night mother." He bowed to the older woman and practically carried Serenity from the scene of so much chaos today.

Once they were out of the ballroom, he swept her up and held her as she shook against him. She wasn't crying but it was a bit too much for her. Endymion kissed her temple and held her tighter. There were guards surrounding them, but that wasn't part of their orders. He tried to wave them away, but they came closer. "You're not necessary when I'm with her."

"We'd like to protect the both of you. She has become integral to our lives and we'd wish to keep her long enough that she dies of old age after being a great queen." One of the men explained what they were all feeling.

Endymion hoped for the same thing. He shifted her and accepted their assistance. They stationed themselves where they normally did if she was alone in a room and Endymion did the checking this time to ensure that nobody managed to get in there while they were gone. Though he did feel that the danger was over.

He held her tight as she snuggled into his side on one of the couches. They weren't tired and she didn't speak, trying to wrap her mind around all of this. Just as he was starting to nod off, Serenity lifted her head and looked at him curiously. He waited for her to ask. "Why July?"

"It is the hottest month of the year, and the stickiest. They'll be miserable in the jail cell and then uncomfortable during their sentencing as well." He was adding on an additional level of punishment and she found she couldn't speak against it. She nodded and her head found its way to his shoulder again and he kissed the top of her head. "I think it's finally over."

Serenity moved against him and she looked directly into his eyes. "None of them were the ones that threatened me near the stables. I would have known if it was either of them. I know their voice too well to not know even if they tried to change it. There is still a very capable killer on the loose. It is far from over."

* * *

><p>EAN: I felt it wise to end it here. This chapter is getting to be too long and we can merit a pause here.<p>

EAN2: As for my decision to keep Ann alive? Well that's simple. She didn't die in the Anime, so she won't die here. In the anime, she learned from her mistakes and with Ali they became better, erm, AliAnns (Aliens). That is the sole purpose of me keeping her a bit more mild, but still true to form not only in this story but also based on her character in the anime. She was a vindictive, bratty girl, but she didn't do too much harm. This is not the anime, but it is another one of those references to it.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

AN: Ok, second to last chapter and then there will be an epilogue. (So ch. 21 and epilogue are left.) I promise this because I have no more to say after we wrap up this part of the story. The rest of it can be saved for future drop-ins. Haha... and there will be references to other characters and additions but they will only be shortly touched upon for a reason. They are there and they exist, but it is not their stories.

AN2: I do apologize for the wait. I have been working on editing. First this chapter and the future ones. Also going back and reading from the beginning to make a few changes. I also have to make sure that I don't have changes in this version but not on file. I have not yet applied them, but I will when I get this completely uploaded. But I just wanted to make sure there were no loop holes or any other kind of holes left. So please bare with a longer wait. I am only on the 4th chapter right now. Plus I am working on other stuff too. A few things have kind of been inspiring me recently. (Hitch came from wanting to do two nobles of equal status but unsure how to start it without them being royalty. Then I figured it out. There are 2 more stories I'm excited to write but haven't started on the computer yet. Also I need to work on Cactus Ambush. I have lots of ideas for it, but I'm working on technical difficulties with jumping ages in almost every chapter until we get to the main ages but I needed to do that for a reason. To show a change in characters.) I'll get there. Just don't give up on me! I'm working... slowly... especially compared to normal, but I am getting there.

* * *

><p>Serenity almost believed Endymion's stance on the matter. It was now September and two of the ones she had feared were gone. The third was trapped somewhere and well guarded, and there was no one left to hate her as much as them. Their lives had been peaceful up to this point and every bruise and cut were gone from her body, had been for awhile. All of her friends were happy in their wedded bliss. In a few days she and Endymion would be crowned King and Queen, they were both finally ready to take on that responsibility.<p>

Serenity knocked on her friend's door, she and Kunzite had moved into the room just down the hall from Endymion and her's apartments. The summer had gone quickly and it was beautifully warm. She was loathe to see it disappear. Lita called for Serenity to come in, knowing who it was before Serenity announced herself.

That was all right, as Serenity knew whenever it was Lita too. Serenity rushed to her friend's side as she tried to reach for something just at her fingertips. "You shouldn't be doing things like that in your condition." Serenity chided, reaching to take it down for her friend, but it was well out of her reach and Lita laughed at her.

"As if you can get it. Just let me do it and we'll both be unharmed." Lita rubbed a hand against her belly. It had been three months and she was just starting to show, making the rest of her friends fret about her. Lita wasn't one to have people worrying so much about her. It was just great that she was the first one pregnant.

She gave her blond friend a look as Serenity moved a chair to help her out. The blond girl was a little more graceful and unlikely to fall than she used to be, perhaps her balance was due to her pregnancy and nobody knew it. That would fit Lita's plans well, people would stop fretting about her and worry about the Princess instead. Their kids would also be the same age then. That would be nice, raising them together. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Lita knew it probably wasn't true, Serenity would have told her first, then maybe Endymion if she didn't run into all of the others first. "You've had the most practice and time to get pregnant."

Serenity took down what Lita wanted and it was a little heavy. She set it down where Lita directed. They were trying to get one of the spare rooms in their apartments ready for the baby and usually Kunzite would be here making sure Lita didn't reach for things too far up, didn't maneuver in unsafe ways and didn't carry anything that was too heavy, if he couldn't convince her to not carry anything at all. "Nope, but its all right, we have plenty of time. I have years to catch up to your ancient status." Serenity teased and she got hip-checked.

They were both laughing and working when Kunzite returned. He smiled at the two ladies, his smile growing as he focused on Lita and then on her belly. He came forward and rested a hand against the swell. "Has she been working you too hard?" He asked, and Lita shook her head no, but Serenity responded with a 'yeah', and Kunzite laughed with them. "I was asking Serenity, actually. You can be a work horse when you get something in your head."

"How'd you find us?" Lita asked, leaning into Kunzite's embrace.

"There's only one reason Serenity would be here, and she's hard to miss with the three guards wandering around."

"There really shouldn't be a reason to have them anymore." Serenity mused. "That was probably a fluke or mistaken identity. I had only identified the one he was talking about as the Duke, but he never said his name or title. Just referenced a bounty on someone's head. That could have been anyone."

Kunzite shook his head, Lita was doing the same. "Until whoever it is caught, you won't be able to convince anyone that you'd be better off without the guard, including the guards themselves."

"But honestly, maybe he'd given up on getting to me? It's been months!"

"Or maybe he's biding his time for us to relax thinking he's finished with you. You'd be playing right into his hand." Kunzite countered nicely.

Serenity sighed, she'd made the same argument with Endymion the last few nights and he'd buffed her off as well. Especially with something so big coming up, she needed to keep them. It might stir up more anger towards her that she was going to become Queen on top of everything else. Serenity hoped that Kunzite might have been able to talk sense into her husband, but it seemed all of them were at an accord and she suspected that Endymion had talked to them before she could. At any rate, they might be right. In a few more months, after there was settlement over the news that she was Queen, she would push the idea again.

–

The ceremony for their crowning went without a hitch and Lita's baby room was coming along well. Everyone cheered when Serenity and Endymion were presented to the court as King and Queen. Queen Desideria cried with tears of joy and pride over her children. Serenity and her had talked, long and often about everything they could possibly talk about. Serenity was the only one that could sway the old Queen's opinion on matters that she thought she was stubborn on.

At the crowning, Endymion had surprised her by tracking down her other friends. Setsuna, Hotaru, Tamas and Ami had all been there to cheer them on. The rest of the gypsies were unaccounted for, but these few showing up had been lovely to see. Apparently though there was a bit of roughness that Ami and Tamas had experienced in Spain and were kicked out. Their next destination was Paris. Endymion said they were free to use their palace just outside of that kingdom, but they were more interested in the Notre Dame and were more comfortable in their camps.

Ami confided in her that there was a mysterious presence there. Something that worked within but was never seen. They wanted to go and offer their support and maybe a place in their band. Serenity wished them luck with that. Endymion hadn't known anything about it when she'd brought it up later. It wasn't well known then, but a person who worked the bell towers as well as took care of things inside sounded more like a servant to her than a mysterious presence. She hoped Ami wasn't disappointed and didn't get herself into any trouble. The pope had been on a war path against gypsies recently and he was burning the women when they stepped out of line.

This was part of their conversation and why Serenity feared for her friend and her sharp tongue.

"Oi, Serena!" Ami put a hand against her belly. "He hasn't started any fire within has he? What is he doing all this time? Kunzite, that boring old stooge is doing better than the charismatic prince. Perhaps he's worn out all of his little baby makers on other women."

"He's not an old stooge." Lita cut in, offended for her husband, but loved Ami anyway.

Ami eyed Kunzite speculatively from behind. "I suppose he's got a good body. Those who don't play too often must store up enough that they impregnate their women instantly. Poor Lita, she deserved a bit more of a playboy, but none to the extent yours was."

Ami received eye rolls from the girls who had known her forever, but other noble women looked at the brunette gypsy in shock. "My lord, the good should not get themselves involved with that type." The whispers were not quiet.

Ami shocked them again. "Why aren't you keeping him locked up in the bed room until he gives you what you both want?" Then Ami's eyes swiveled towards Lita. "Oh you rascal! I never thought that you would do something with him _before _the wedding. Were you pregnant then? Loose women do get pregnant more often." Ami nodded pleased when Lita only gaped at her. "Not that you're a player yourself, but this is both of your fault for being pregnant so soon."

"Why are you pushing Serenity to get pregnant but annoyed that I'm already pregnant? I'm older than Serenity, perhaps my body is more ready than hers is."

"Serenity bled when she was 14. I was there when it happened for the first time." Ami threw out Lita's assessment. "Unless that's the problem with you. Were you a late bloomer?"

"Ami." Serenity took her friend's arm and led her away from the taller girl with similar color of hair, but only a fool would say that it was the same. Despite the friendship, Serenity feared there would be a fight breaking out very soon. "Perhaps we should leave poor Lita alone." Lita looked ready to kill the smaller girl and as they left, there was a shade of red that Serenity had hardly ever seen on her friend, she was never that shakable.

Ami pouted but agreed. "That's fine, I wanted to talk to your husband." Serenity wasn't sure about that being a good idea, but Endymion had liked them well enough and had invited them. Ami led the way and Serenity mouthed that she was sorry from behind her friend's back. Endymion turned his attention away from his wife and to the one that was with her curious about what he was going to get into now.

"How may I help you?"

"By putting babies in my friend's belly." Ami's hand covered the belly in question and Endymion started in shock. Then she was gripping him almost painfully and highly inappropriately. She gave a few shakes and then she nodded satisfied. "You should be more than able. I shall give you this as well." She pulled out a vile and handed it to Endymion. "You drink that every night before the two of you copulate and when the vile is finished, you should have a pregnant wife." Ami turned as if to leave but then she turned back to the shocked man. "Only one sip a night though. I don't think Serenity could handle triplets. I will be back to check on you in a month, by then I shall be an aunt."

Ami disappeared down into the crowd, they made way for her, not wanting anything to do with her and she joined her father's side. "Um..." Serenity started, not sure how to breech this latest thing with Endymion. He would have every right to be upset, the girl had just violated him and thrown all sorts of accusations at him.

"What was that about? Why did she give me this?"

"She's angry that Lita's pregnant and I'm not. You don't have to take that. Ami's something of a medicine woman as well as dancer. I'm fine with waiting for our natural time."

Endymion nodded, but he put it in his pocket anyway. Nature could use a push every once in awhile. He wasn't planning on using it that night, but he found himself taking a sip before sweeping her into the bedroom.

Now it had been a month and Ami hadn't returned and the vile had been finished for a few days. Serenity had bled this month as well. She didn't think it would work. Ami had just been over confident that it was Endymion's problem. It might be nobody's problem and they just weren't having kids yet. Serenity was ok with that, she was after all only 18, married only weeks after her birthday. She'd like to be at least 19 before she even thought of kids.

Serenity was concerned however that Ami hadn't returned. She always did as she said she would. Serenity was thinking about asking Endymion if they could go to Paris to find Ami. It wasn't that long of a ride. He might think her silly for worrying though. Then again, Endymion was wonderful and would be right there with her if she thought something was the matter. He trusted her implicitly these days. That was rather nice.

For now though, Serenity's stomach was rumbling and she popped into the kitchen to see Lita and maybe grab a lunch like old times. Her friend was working on something big and she turned surprised to see her friend. "Oh! Serenity!" She ushured the girl helping her off for now, she could back soon. "Were you looking for lunch?"

"Yes..." Serenity tested what Lita was cooking and tried to hide her face of disgust. Lita's cooking had gotten quite awful these last few weeks. Serenity imagined it was the pregnancy but Lita needed a tester to tell her if it was horrible and what to add more of to make it at least eatable. "Maybe not. I'm just looking for you, I haven't seen you in awhile." It was easier to miss each other in this large place, they'd gone a day without seeing each other once, even though their rooms were near by.

"That bad, huh?" Lita's voice sounded choked up and like she was going to cry.

Serenity whirled towards her and tried to soothe it over. "No, no. It's rather tasty, but I realized that I had plans with Endymion to eat. I'll bring this right up to him."

"No, it's not ready yet." Serenity watched in horror as Lita added a lot of salt to it. The liquid actually turned milky color from it. Already Serenity could feel her tastebuds shy away from it and her mouth dry up. Lita dished out two bowls and handed them to Serenity. "There you go- ow." Luckily Serenity was already holding the bowls when Lita covered the side of her belly with both hands.

"What's wrong?" Serenity was instantly worried. But Lita waved her off. Serenity set down the bowls and put her hand against Lita's belly as well.

"It's not wrong." Lita corrected, realizing Serenity had no idea what was wrong. She hadn't been around pregnant women long. Serenity's hand was moved to another location and it surprised her when she felt movement underneath it. "It's a natural part of humanity. The little bugger is kicking."

"Why?" Serenity was surprised. This was amazing. She hadn't realized that such life existed before birth.

"Stretching, rotating, deciding that my belly makes a good swimming pool. I don't know, maybe I did something she doesn't like and is retaliating. Or just wants to remind me that she's there."

"You think it will be the girl?" Serenity asked, putting her other hand on the belly and feeling the kicks happen more than once. "Is that a good thing to put your hands on the belly, won't you crush it?"

"There's plenty of room in there and its cushioned. It's completely fine, Serena." Lita called her both names these days not because she thought one fit more than the other, but because one was faster to say than the other. "Kunzite and I are still... what did Ami put it as? Copulating." There was another blush on her friend's face and Serenity wanted to tease her, but it could easily be turned back on her. "But yes, I am pretty sure it is a girl. It can't be anything else with all this estrogen around us."

"I don't know, Kunzite is a pretty dominant male... I think his seed would be just as strong."

Lita laughed. "Wait until I'm saying that to you."

"Oh." Serenity thought about that one. "I guess I always wanted a boy if I thought about having kids. Though a girl wouldn't be a problem. I wonder what Endymion wants."

"A healthy child, when we get to that point." He came into the kitchen and slipped his arms around Serenity. He held out a hand, noticing their focus of discussion, and waited for Lita's approval. She nodded, her brown hair bobbing. He slid his hand across Lita's belly and a smile Serenity had never seen before crossed his face.

Serenity loved that look and while she was happy he was giving it to his unborn niece or nephew, she wished he was thinking that way about his own child. Serenity rested a hand on her own stomach, flat and no chance of pregnancy. She wouldn't be giving him that look any time soon and would have to be content with Lita supplying it.

His other hand found hers and squeezed, having felt her moment of disappointment. "Have you picked out any names yet?"

"Not yet. We're waiting to find out the sex of the baby before getting too crazy with coming up with names." Lita rubbed at the newest spot the baby kicked. "She's going to be a warrior."

Endymion and Serenity nodded with sympathy in their eyes. That child certainly would be, especially with the parents being the way they were. "I was wondering where my lunch was." He whispered down to Serenity and she had just made that up for Lita's benefit, hadn't she? She looked at him curiously, did she forget their real plans. He nodded to the two full bowls and she grabbed them.

"Well, got to go Lita." Serenity had an idea that Endymion came in search of something different when he came across them and she was practically running out the room, he was chasing after her and Lita laughed at the two of them.

She groaned and looked down at her protruding belly. It had grown a fair amount in a month. "Will you stop it? I need to work."

The baby did as she asked and remained blissfully calm the rest of the day. Even when it's father came in and tried to rile her up.

–

Endymion's head was resting in her lap and she played with his hair. He looked so peaceful there, he wasn't sleeping but his eyes were closed and he was the most relaxed that she had ever seen. Many people wouldn't know it from the playboy that he was famed to be, but he had never been completely at ease as he had been these last few months. All the worry that had swallowed him up had needed a release and that's what all the women and running had been. It was only ironic that he met the most important woman while running and he didn't find the same kind of release in her until after he stopped running.

He purred into her touch and turned his head to look up at her. She was smiling softly down at him and there wasn't much beneath his head, he could reach up and find a spot to cause a different sort of look on her face, but also as pleasing. But this was just perfect right now, exactly what both wanted and needed after their hectic few weeks since being crowned.

She smoothed his hair over his eyes and for a moment he couldn't see her. Then she moved them away, with a teasing look in her eyes. "Your hair is getting long." It was, but he wasn't in any hurry to get it cut.

"You're one to talk." He chuckled at her look, as if cutting it was a major sin, one she would pay for. He didn't want anything to happen to those beautiful locks either. She sighed and he realized she was no longer as relaxed, something had entered her thoughts that displeased her. "What's wrong?"

"Ami." She said simply and at his look for her to continue she moved her fingers from his hair in case she hurt him. "I am afraid for her well-being. She was supposed to be back last week but she hasn't come. She's always on time, to the point that you could say she'd be here tomorrow at three and at three she'd arrive. To be a week late is so unlike her."

"Maybe there was a delay in her schedule. Something cropped up that stopped her from coming as quickly as she'd like to. Maybe a broken wheel and they're waiting for it to be fixed." He didn't want her to worry.

"I don't buy it. Could we possibly go up to Paris and see what's wrong? I've never been there and this could be good for us."

Endymion sighed and rolled over, putting his hands on either side of her legs so his face was in front of hers. He tried sounding like this was just another thing on her list of things he had to do for her and it was torturous. He succeeded in the tone, but the words gave him away. "Fine. I'm worried about her as well and it'll be on our way to other places we need to go." Serenity leaned forward and gave him a good long kiss for giving into her silly demands. She knew he wasn't really annoyed and he knew she knew too as he returned her kiss. Then he backed off and started tickling her feet. "Now come on, there's nothing you can do now, so might as well cheer up!" She laughed and attempted to get her feet back and protected. He followed her feet and started kissing up it, to her legs and stomach and then finally to her lips. By the time he got there, she was already butter in his hands.

–

Endymion was frustrated. Not because of Serenity, she was the only thing keeping him sane these days. He promised that they'd go and look for Ami, but everything was turning out wrong. His horse, his marvelous, loyal and patient horse had ate something that put it out of commission. Endymion knew his horse better than that, it wasn't likely to do so. Endymion had a feeling that someone had done this to his horse.

Serenity was very sympathetic when she heard, she loved the beast as he did and she set about to make it more comfortable and try to help get it healthy faster. However that meant that the horse could not come with them or they had to wait until it was good again. Endymion sent Kunzite on the task of ensuring no one came near the horse that wasn't a proper breeder or trainer or caretaker. Anyone that didn't belong, shouldn't be near his horse or stables. They wanted to be sure the horse was all right by the time they were back. They'd have to use other horses in the meantime. Ones Endymion trusted less than his own horse but would work fine.

Endymion was relaying this message to his right hand man when something registered to him. He paused mid word and Kunzite looked at his King with worry in his gaze. "What's the matter?"

Endymion didn't say anything, instead turning on his heel and bolting out of the room he was in with Kunzite. Kunzite followed after, keeping up with his King but with trouble as the man had never moved so fast. Endymion was upon Serenity and had lifted her up and away from the horses, taking her out of the stables quickly. She was with the horses to rub them down and to look after his. Nothing happened.

Serenity and Kunzite looked at him like he was crazy, but he was breathing too heavily from his panic and subsequent run to rescue her from nothing. It took awhile for him to get everything back in line and he straightened up to look at those closest to him. "I thought it might be a stable hand that was behind all of it. The attack on Serenity, the horse. I thought he'd attack her again now that she was here."

"I'm hardly alone." Serenity motioned towards the men that were now slipping away into the shadows.

"You're right of course. But both things that had happened badly these last few months had happened here in this area." Serenity thought about it and that was true enough. She looked around at the men working there, cleaning and feeding and didn't recognize any of them. She'd talked to them often enough over the course of her being there and while their voices were now familiar to her, none of them sounded like the one that had held a knife to her throat.

"I don't think... none of these." She shook her head. "But now that you're here, would you like to see him?" She took his hand and Kunzite followed the Royal Couple into the stalls and already the horse was looking better. "I don't think the two things are connected, Endy." Endymion reached out and the horse brushed against his hand and he rubbed the beast on its nose and then up over its mane.

Endymion's eyes slid over to Serenity and he laughed. "I'm sorry for over reacting."

"It's ok, I'm glad to know you care so much. Were the two of you in some deep conversation?" She looked over to Kunzite who shook his head at her, nothing that wouldn't keep.

"We were just finalizing plans for your trip. I keep telling him that he needs to allow me to go with him but he insists that the other guards will be just fine. These are our friends that you're visiting, not making any peace negotiations on this trip." Endymion wanted him to stay with Lita, his pregnant wife.

"Just keeping up appearances, and making introductions since I didn't invite them to our wedding." Endymion clarified, and it was all stuff that Serenity was aware of. "Actually keeping peace and soothing ruffled feathers."

She smiled at them. "Go ahead and go finalize. I'm fine here." Endymion grinned at her in return and kissed her deeply before joining Kunzite on the walk away from her.

When Kunzite and Endymion left, three men came back out of the shadows, and rejoined the protection of Serenity. Kunzite and Endymion were laughing as Kunzite gave Endymion a hard time. That's when they heard a loud crack. Endymion and Kunzite turned in time to see the building housing the stables crumble inward. "Serenity!" Endymion yelled, running towards the collapsing building, but Kunzite held him back until after everything settled. Endymion fought but other guards held him back as well. He was unable to get to her until they released him. He ran when that happened and started pulling at the boards and stone, lifting it up and tossing it to the side. He was frantic with worry and his actions showed it.

The others helped in, being a bit more systematic about it and trying to help the others who were injured in the collapse, getting them out of way as the layers were taken down. Serenity had been in the back, but they couldn't approach it from the side. "Careful, Endymion!" Kunzite was worried about her as well, but he saw that if they weren't careful, it could collapse more and hurt whoever was below them. Kunzite ordered a few of the men to hold him off to the side as the rest worked. Those who weren't guards but able bodied helped as well, even those who were uninjured but had been inside were helping too.

Endymion calmed down and showed them that he was fine, but he needed to help. They released him and three more people joined in the rescue of not only the new Queen, but the rest of the men and horses. Endymion feared with every piece he took off he'd find her bloodied face beneath it. There were only a few injured and they were near the front. Serenity and her guards had cleared out their area. She was the only one back there and many people knew it, knew that's where she was going to be.

Endymion took off a long board and found a body beneath it. It wasn't moving and it was pinned beneath other pieces. Endymion and Kunzite removed the rest of the wood. It was a face he recognized, but it wasn't Serenity's. The man was still alive and when they uncovered the rest of his body, they saw why he couldn't move. There was a piece of wood sticking out of his stomach. Blood was everywhere. He was conscious again and he looked up at the King in despair. "The Queen?"

Endymion shook his head, he didn't know and pain covered the man's face. He pointed in a direction, towards Endymion's horse. While he wanted to know of the fate of his horse, he didn't care about it nearly as much as his wife. Endymion started moving pieces around the man, seeing if he couldn't find her between them but he insisted and pointed again as the men started trying to move him without injuring him further.

Hearing a soft neigh, Endymion directed his attention in that direction. If the horse was still alive, it might help to be able to find Serenity in all of this mess. Surely she couldn't be much deeper? He found the horse, or at least it's back. Endymion frowned as he started moving planks and splinters, looking for its head. He found it, over legs clad in a long pink dress. The horse shook its head, displacing more. It didn't stand, still holding the weight of some of the larger boards off its protectee. He knew that outfit. He started moving them faster, Kunzite joined in. Following the legs there was not the body that they had expected to find. Instead it was another body, a male body. He was over Serenity's upper body, arms on either side of her, barely holding the body off of hers, but protecting her. She was crying, devastated tears. Kunzite worked on freeing the rest of the man as Endymion carefully moved the man off of her. He looked at the face of the guard who had saved her and knew the man well, it had been one of Serenity's favorites too, but while the eyes were open, there was no sight. The man was dead.

"Oh Serenity." Endymion's heart broke for her at having been in that situation, to be under not only a dead man but for him to die protecting her. More than that, but having known and cared for him and knowing a lot about him was bound to be rough on her. He knocked off the remaining boards around her and carefully pulled her into his arms. Her feet were still trapped, but he knelt by her head and blocked her view of the man who she had cared for. He held her upper body in his and she sobbed into his chest. His throat was barely working and he called for help with her feet, doing all he could just to console her.

He was rejoicing that she was still alive and from what he could see unharmed, he was still reeling from the fact that this time he _had _almost lost her. The other times he had seen her safe and sound and maybe a little injured, but she was still there, still breathing and still with him. He hadn't felt the fear it was to have to think he had, only to find her still alive, still breathing. She had gotten away with hardly a scratch, thanks to their quick actions and his horse. He reached out and pet the beast again. "Thanks buddy." Endymion whispered to it and it neighed content, now that it was no longer needed to guard, it stood up, shaking off the last of his bonds and then walking off, though not too far. It really was already feeling better.

Endymion held her close, gathering her into his arms when her feet were finally free and standing up. Someone was covering the guard up with a sheet and Endymion went to join the others that were injured but alive. He reached out and clasped the man's shoulder that had directed him. The third guard was found as well, but not where they would have suspected. He was off to the side and was stumbling out, someone had hit him on the head when he'd disappeared to allow privacy between the King, Queen and Head Guard.

There was only a trickle of blood and he swore he didn't see who had done it. The man who remained alive couldn't talk but he shook his head when they asked if they noticed who was with them. Serenity was unable to contain her sobs and was no help. When the mess was quickly taken care of, all the men were freed and the horses either standing or being covered as well, Endymion spun around and left with Serenity.

Kunzite saw them go and ran after them after a quick check at all the men. "Endymion! You're not thinking straight! The doctor needs to check her out!"

"He can check her out when he comes to our rooms. For now, I'm taking her away from that place, it smells like death and destruction." Endymion whirled on his friend and Kunzite could see why Endymion's first reaction was to protect her from further harm.

She was bawling and she had never seen death before, not like that. She'd seen it from natural causes, from illnesses and a horse reacting badly, but not to a person protecting another, not one protecting _her_ and from a strategic attack, intended to harm, harm not only one but many to get at that one. It had almost been Endymion and Kunzite in that attack. Lita had been by earlier in the day to give Serenity food. Lita could have been harmed as well and the baby! That all brought new waves of tears coming and not one was for herself, but for all those that were at risk.

Kunzite swallowed back his own fear and reaction to the Queen looking so wretched. "She might be injured and we don't know it. By the time the doctor comes to you-"

"I _know_." Endymion roared, but then calmed as Serenity flinched in his hold. "He should look after them first though. Don't we have more than one doctor on hand?"

Kunzite bowed his head and ran off in search of all that were at the castle. The one looking after the men was always on call there, lots of injuries could happen at the stables. The majority of the ones he found he sent to help at the stables, but Endymion's favorite he snagged to come check out Serenity. Surely her reaction to this was far too severe, then again it might have been compounded with everything else.

Endymion felt like it was right that she was finally crying, but he wished it was for herself. She hadn't shed a single tear when her own life was being threatened by this maniac. They had to find out who was doing this and _now_. He had taken the place of one of the guards this time to deliver the last blow to the structure and either got out or was one of the injured men or not injured ones helping that they uncovered in the wreckage.

He set Serenity on the couch and she clung to him, not wanting to let go, so he sat with her, and let her seek all the comfort she wanted from him. Endymion tensed when he felt lips on his neck. Then he realized that she was seeking a reaffirmation of life and he was all too willing to participate with her, if she hadn't been breaking apart he would have drawn her into a kiss right away. She had her way with him right there on the couch, and afterwards she collapsed against him, crying silent tears now.

It was more manageable than before and he soothed a hand through her hair. Her head on his chest and his fingers trailed from her sculpt to the tips of the strands, or at least tried the wreckage had caused there to be a few snags. There was a knock on the door and Endymion quickly rearranged her clothes and did himself up. He didn't want anyone to think he took advantage of her. If anything she took advantage of him. When he tried to leave her this time, she only held tight to his hand, but eventually let him slip through her fingers when he promised that he wasn't going far at all and she would always be able to see him.

Endymion opened the door to two worried faces and one all business. Endymion let them in. He was sure there was a smell in this room, but nobody even gave him a cross look. The doctor was checking her eyes first, to see if she had any head damage, but while she hadn't spoken since he'd found her, she was reacting rather than being rational, he hadn't seen any signs to indicate what he'd seen from her before. Her eyes followed the doctor's finger easily and he nodded, pleased.

"Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked, sliding his fingers from her head to her neck to her shoulders and arms before along her back and carefully along her rib cage. She shook her head no, but the doctor continued his path over her thighs and then bending her knees carefully then lower legs then onto her ankles and feet. He sat back with a smile on his face. "You are one lucky woman. I don't detect any broken bones, but you might be numb to the pain in an area or two that I can't discover right now. Once the shock wears off, think about it, test out your own joints and try to put weight on things. If any thing hurts, at all, call me back, ok?" She nodded dumbly, but she understood. He rested a hand on her shoulder and then felt her forehead. "Drink a lot of water." He turned to the other three. "She's all right physically, I think she's just in shock. Keep her warm and covered and she'll get better in time. But if she doesn't call for me, if you see any sign of a wince or her hiding something, call me and I will check on her again."

They nodded and then he was disappearing out the door, closing it soundly behind him. Lita was all over Serenity in an instant. She was hugging her friend as if she was about to disappear. "I was the reason he was in the stables." Serenity finally muttered and it was soft and not directed towards anyone but they were suddenly upon her again, wanting to hear more.

"It's not your fault." Endymion soothed. "He was doing his job."

She shook her head. "Not that poor man, the two of them, but you guys. I was the reason that you were in the stables. I drew you in and I insisted that I could stay. I'm only thankful that I had insisted that you guys leave before this happened."

"I came to you, I knew there was something wrong with the stables, but I let you go. I believed my instincts to be wrong. I'll never do that again."

"I'll never fight you on another safety precaution. I caused someone's death!" She buried her face in her hands and dry sobbed, she had no more tears.

"I wonder..." Lita started and all eyes turned to her, except for Serenity's. "Well... they're trying to scare her into taking down the bounty on the Duke, why not? I mean he's hidden somewhere, in jail, and maybe they'll stop if you take the bounty off."

"We won't do that." Endymion rubbed a hand over Serenity's back. "That would show we give into terror and would leave us open for all sorts of attacks, some that would take more lives than what we've lost already."

"Then the ones we've lost would have died for nothing." Serenity wailed from behind her hands. "We have to get him, somehow! He will be made to pay for this!"

"Maybe we already have." Kunzite put out there. "He was in the stables with them, maybe he didn't get out in time."

"I'd like to believe that as much as the next person, but we have to act as if he were still alive. He might have purposely led us to believe exactly that." There was a shake of Endymion's head. "No, until Serenity can confirm it, we have to believe that he's still very much alive. I'm beginning to think that's exactly what we're dealing with, a man, because no woman could be so cruel." Serenity and Lita would have agreed with him, had they not lived under Esme's roof.

"Let's not rule out a woman just yet." Lita hedged, her hand resting on Serenity's shoulder. Serenity didn't say much else that night, but before they left, she looked up, fear in her face.

"Kunzite!" She whispered, though everyone heard her and he came to her. He knelt in front of her, wanting to hear what she had to say. "Take Lita and go! Go far far away, away from whoever wants to do me harm. It's not too late for you guys to be safe."

Kunzite started laughing, he felt bad as her face crumpled, but he couldn't help it. "Serenity, while I would love to take your advice on keeping Lita safe, I have two other people to answer to besides the two of us. My King, for one." He nodded his head in her husband's direction. "I vowed to protect him at whatever the cost and its now extended to you as well. Also my wife. She would blame me forever if something happened to you and we weren't here. Even if nothing happened, she'd be furious with me for taking her away from _her_ duty."

"I'm nobody's duty." Serenity bemoaned. "I'm just the reason for everyone dying, getting hurt or worrying themselves sick."

"This is not your fault." Kunzite's hand covered hers and he squeezed. "You are an innocent in all of this. These wheels were set in motion around you, but it is not your fault. It is everyone else who made their decisions to hurt others."

Serenity looked into Kunzite's eyes for a long time and she swallowed back whatever she was feeling. "Are you sure?" She whispered and he nodded.

"More than anything else in the world. I _know_ this is not your fault, could never be. I hope you know that too, believe it." Serenity's lips twitched. "Can I have a smile?" He got a watery one, but that was good enough and he hugged his Queen gently before standing up and linking hands with Lita. "We will see the two of you in the morning. Please get some sleep."

Serenity nodded and her eyes followed the two of them out, concern for her pregnant friend still tangible, but she let them leave her sight. Endymion closed the door behind them, thanking them for all of their help and then going back to Serenity. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. Serenity was covered in wood and dirt and cement sand. He wasn't free of it himself, he noted as he caught a sight of his black hair in the mirror which was now gray. He strangely looked like his father when he always thought he took after his mother the most, except the eyes.

He drew the bath and when it was filled with warm water, he got in it with her, scrubbing her down from head to her dainty little toes. She turned to him and did the same thing. Her mouth covered his briefly and when she pulled back to look at him, he held his breath. "I never got a chance to say thank you. I know how horrible it must have been for you and I could feel your frantic pulse long before you got to me. I'm sorry that I scared you so badly."

She'd scared him often in their relationship and it had never been so bad as today's events. He ran a hand through her hair and held her precious head in his hand and he looked back at her. They looked deep into each others eyes. "I love you so much, I never want anything bad to happen to you. It did scare me, quite a bit, but once I knew you were ok, that you were still with me, relief flooded through my system. I have a hard time letting you go and since I don't have to, I don't want to, if you'd let me hold you forever."

"Of course. I hate when you leave me. I never want to let you go either." Serenity slid a hand up his thigh and for a second he thought her hand slipped. "I think we're through with the bath, don't you?"

Endymion didn't need further prompting.

The two of them, wet and slick moved from the bathroom to the bedroom.

–

The following day, Endymion refused to let Serenity out of his sight. Anywhere she was, he was sure to be within reach. A new batch of guards were watching her, or rather, they weren't quite new, but a different rotation. However this time, they were instructed to never be out of sight and even if Endymion or someone else was around, they couldn't leave unless their official replacements came. If it was someone they didn't know or were questioning, they were to have Endymion or Kunzite come and ok it. The guards were more than willing to follow these new procedures, and despite Serenity's initial misgivings about being followed so much, she agreed to it after yesterday's events. They also increased the number to four a rotation, two watching the door and two outside on the grounds. Added security not only for Serenity, but each other as well.

Their day was pretty eventful. They had breakfast, then they went to go check on those injured. Serenity wanted to stay and talk with them some more, make sure they were really all right, but Endymion knew they had to move on and again, refused to let her leave his sight. Serenity hugged each in turn and thanked the remaining guards, before she joined Endymion on the next task.

They had to go do something harder than talk to the injured, they had to talk to the families of those that hadn't made it. Endymion wasn't sure Serenity would be up to handling this, but she was doing a wonderful job in regards to keeping her own fears bottled up while trying to be supporting and caring. Endymion didn't know why he ever thought it would be difficult for her, she was a giver, she did best when she forgot her own problems and focused on others. Even when sometimes they collided, she sorted through them the best this way.

Serenity sat next to the woman that was the guard's wife. Serenity reached out a hand and placed it over the woman's. "It is difficult to lose someone you love. It is even worse when that death was unexpected and as violent as this one was. I am deeply indebted to your husband and your family. He was an exceptional man and he did his job well. It was his quick thinking that made it possible for me to be here today. He threw me into the horse stall and used his body to shelter mine from the collapsing building. He is a hero. If there is anything we can do for you or your family, let us know. Any time you come up with something, we shall be there for you."

The woman's head rose and she looked at Serenity, there was a sad smile on her face. "He enjoyed working with you. He'd come home every day after a shift with you and tell me stories about what you did or how you argued with the King and put him in his place. Or how kind you were. I thought he was just infatuated with your newly appointed position or your beauty, but you really are kind." She held Serenity's hand tightly. "Thank you, my Queen." She bowed her head and Serenity just sat with her for a while, offering silent support.

Endymion rested a hand on Serenity's shoulder, he had gone around and talked with those she hadn't gotten to, not because she wouldn't have, but because he needed something to do. She had been with the ones that she knew the spouses well, and he covered the ones he knew well enough. "Excuse us, but I am going to make sure the Queen is fed. We're arranging the funeral arrangements for everyone and bearing the cost. We want to make this trying time less difficult for you. Do you have any special requests you'd like to make?"

"If it were possible, I'd like a song played for him when they bring his casket out of the church. It was his favorite song." The woman wrote it down and handed the paper to Serenity, who held her hands in both of hers.

"We'll do this for you, don't worry. I'll make sure of it." The woman thanked them again and the rest of the day was working with the staff who handled this kind of thing, working on programs and order and special services. Serenity would be standing behind the musician the entire time if it was required to get this song taken care of.

The next day was the funeral and everything went smoothly. The song was played and everyone cried. There was a reception afterwards and everyone talked about their loved ones in a positive manner. Serenity and Endymion visited the injured, one more time, a few had attended the service.

Later, Serenity laid her head on Endymion's shoulder as they looked into the fire, the season was already calling for it. "What happens next?"

"Next we try to do as we had been planning before. We have commitments to make and they've been informed on the nature of the delay, but that will only buy us a week or two at max. We don't get to be like everyone else Serenity, no matter how much I wanted to be and thought we could, we can't. We have to move on, start making other decisions, putting matters behind us unless they are the top-most important. We have to figure out what is most important to us, living in this grief and wallowing in it, or looking out for the good of the nation."

Serenity nodded, she understood that. It gave her something to concentrate on. "So, the stables need to be rebuilt and we need to saddle a few horses to a carriage and head to Paris within the week." Serenity was thinking small now, there were other things they needed to take care of before they left, the rest would keep on its own or would be handled here by others, even Endymion's mother could act in his stead while they were abroad.

Endymion's arm went about her shoulders and tilted his head sideways to lay his against hers. They fell asleep like that.

Endymion woke with a crick in his neck and he cracked it while stretching out. Somehow during the night, Serenity shifted and her head was now in his lap and his had gone to rest backwards against the couch. He felt dried mouthed and groggy. He lifted Serenity up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, removing her heavy dress and laying her in bed. He undressed and slipped in the other side, then folded her back into his arms.

It took three days for Endymion to feel comfortable letting Serenity out of his sight and another one before she was ready. However he didn't do it often and never for long. A lot of the usual crowd was eating dinner that night when Serenity suddenly shivered. She hadn't dressed completely appropriate for the weather and Endymion noticed as she was trying to hide it. Her hands were under her legs or folded over her chest, keeping the bare minimum skin available to the chill. He kissed her cheek. "I'll go get your shawl."

"I'll get it." Serenity attempted to stand up but he shook his head and pushed her gently back into her seat.

"It's fine, I'll be faster than you could be. Eat the warm meal, it'll help." He slipped away from her, his hand sliding along her arm until only just his fingers remained and then they too were gone and he was out of the room. Serenity watched him disappear and watched that direction for long after before she reluctantly turned back to her food and started eating it. She glanced frequently in the direction he went.

"Endymion's a big boy, he can handle himself." Haruka teased.

"The guards are too." Serenity couldn't help it as she looked towards the door again. "And they've been hurt by the attacker to get at me."

Nobody said anything, not daring to give the attacker any ideas if he or she were in the room. Though all were thinking the same thing, that nobody had been the directed attack, only collateral damage. Except for the one that had just been in the way and had been a means to an end. They were all surprised that it was made to look like a natural accident, but it might have been easier to get at her that way than try to kill her themselves. They'd have to fight through the defense around her and it must have been strong enough of a deterrent. The attacker must not be that skilled.

Everybody returned to their food. Serenity took another bite and made a face, this was disgusting. Then she realized Lita must have made it and forced a smile and a yummy sound. A few others copied her, but they were all thinking the same thing. They put up with it though, thinking they only had nine months of this to deal with and half of them were already over. Also not _all _meals were by her and for some of them, only rare occasions.

Lita beamed pleased and scooped a second helping onto her plate. Serenity picked at it carefully. It was all extremely high in salt and that was just the beginning of how it tasted bad.

Endymion returned shortly, but his mood was positively sour compared to when he left and he sat closer to her than before _after _depositing her shawl on her shoulders. His attention was on high alert and he was looking around the room with new eyes. Serenity wanted to know what happened. She slid her hand over his and he tensed for a second, before turning his and intertwining their fingers. He gave her a reassuring smile and she went back to poking at the food in front of her. It was cooling and it made it only worse but she didn't want to stuff it all into her mouth either. She was drinking a lot more water than she was used to.

–

Previously

–

Endymion left Serenity's side to grab her shawl and found it near her side of the bed. Sitting on top of it was a note, but it was addressed to him. Endymion was curious, thinking Serenity wrote it and either left it for him to find or wasn't finished with it yet. He thought maybe, for a split second that it was a goodbye letter, as he didn't know why else she would be writing to him, rather than tell it to him to his face. She had no problem with telling him off. With a heavy heart he started reading it. The mood after the first two lines turned deadly though, as it was not from her.

_You've seen what I can do to the Queen, she has survived twice now, will the next time I attack be on her or on yourself? If I attack her again, I will not fail. Which do you value more, your own life or that of your wife? You have one day to take down the bounty on his head or you shall feel the consequences. It is easy to access any of you. Which is more important, life or pride? Three strikes, the clock is ticking..._

Endymion crunched the note in his hand, it straining against himself as it got tighter and tighter, the skin of his hands turned red then white. This was the last straw, they would no longer threaten Serenity! This man would be found _now_. Though he wasn't sure how he could make the search for him any more pressing, everyone was already doing their all to find him, even if they didn't know about the Queen, he was a menace to all the lives in the Kingdom.

To think though, that he managed to come into their bedroom and put the note on top of something Serenity owned! He knew the guards always checked the rooms before she entered any of them, but they were always looking for people, not something that could be hidden and potentially dangerous.

Endymion would have them do a thorough search of the apartments and then have one stationed on it at all times. They'd have shifts, but nobody would enter these rooms unless it was Serenity or himself, not even their friends. The only time they were allowed in was with his permission and guards were present for the meeting, at least visually. Endymion feared it was someone they knew and trusted, and was over looking because of that. Though who could want the bounty off the Duke's head? Nobody knew him or if they did, they hated him, right? And they all loved Serenity, nobody would want to hurt her. Endymion stormed back to the dining room, he would get to the bottom of this soon.

He was still investigating all of the people that had access to the stables, as three attacks now happened there and he was sure one more was bound to follow. Serenity would not be down there for anything. When they left to go to Paris and the other countries, he'd have her meet at the front entrance like a guest and they'd pick her up there. It would make her sad not to help with the rebuilding or talking with those who had been injured, but he would ensure her safety.

He entered the room and draped the shawl lovingly over her delicate shoulders then sat down near her. His anger must have shown, because suddenly her hand was over his and he flinched because he hadn't seen her move. It took him a second to calm down and remind himself that when it came to Serenity, he was a lot more relaxed and she got the drop on him a lot more often than anyone else. He flipped his hand under hers and laced their fingers.

She ignored whatever the reason was and went back to her food. He picked up his fork, he wasn't that hungry, and when he took a bite, he lost whatever appetite he had. Lita had been back in the kitchen it seemed. He really should ask her, for her safety of course, to refrain from going in there until after she was no longer pregnant. She could get hurt after all and the baby could be as well.

He knew she was a real terror down there these days, she wasn't cruel, but nobody dared correct her when she made a decision and then tasted it and deemed it perfect. They had made that mistake only once and that was enough.

Endymion was sure that Serenity would appreciate that. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Her smile was bemused as she directed towards him. It was so easy for them to forget about the rest of the world around them. One gesture and it was only them, even if they had been talking to someone just then, even if it was mid-sentence, mid-word. Endymion loved that about them. Loved that about her, how the second he saw her, he knew she was the only one for him from then on, how he would need nobody else. She was his whole world and most days that was truer than the sentiment alone. He would do anything he could to protect her, would see to it that she was never taken from him. It had been a long search and he had known her all along, she had been there, just hidden. If she hadn't fallen from the tree that night, he would have never met her.

It would have always been that girl he saw for only a brief second through heavy glass, she would have consumed his entire life and would never have been there in it with him. By this point in this year he would have been married, maybe to the English Princess, maybe to the now dead Beryl. Maybe he wouldn't have been married at all and was traveling the lands, trying to find a girl who was in his own backyard, never to return and find her again as he'd abandoned his title and his people and was no longer welcomed. He couldn't imagine it now, couldn't imagine not being there for all of those people who depended on him. Couldn't imagine putting them all through turmoil as someone else either from within the French Kingdom who overtook his mother and changed the ruling seat of power to a new line of successors or someone from outside the Kingdom forcing their way in, and most likely succeeding, over the divided nation. She might have been killed, she would have stood up to whoever was forcing their way in, or Esmeraude might have used that as a way to rid herself of the rightful owner of the house. Either by 'accidental' death, the new rulers not caring one way or the other, or pretending that she'd been killed or badly injured due to the rioting or a foreign knight trying to calm an uprising. Which ever way, she would have done so efficiently and still casting Serenity in a bad light. Lita would have been hurt too from all of that, she would have defended or gotten revenge on Serenity's untimely death. Then Endymion really never would have seen her again.

Serenity must have caught him smiling over his what-if imagination. Usually it was her that was good at creating scenarios and filling in all the blanks accordingly, but this one was important to him. It could have very well been their lives and so for that, it wasn't exactly fiction. She blinked at him owlishly and he grinned further. "Sorry, just thinking about how lucky we all are that you fell out of a tree. Without it, all of our lives would have been ruined."

"You're smiling because of that?"

"No, smiling because I'm grateful things turned towards our favor." He slid his thumb between their hands and ran it over the tender flesh of her palm. "I would have ruined the French world in my search for you or had a Queen unsuitable for me by my side, never happy and not knowing why."

"I haven't been Queen for very long." She cautioned, not thinking herself very suitable for this role either, but she didn't dare think that she wasn't suitable for him, they fit together like the only two pieces of a puzzle. A baby's game, not even a child's, but a baby's. A baby would know they belonged together without even trying any other alternatives. Not having any other alternatives helped as well, but being so simple of a puzzle, it sure had taken all these adults many tries to get it right.

Endymion kissed the inside of her hand. "You will be brilliant, and it won't matter if you make a mistake, the people will think you're perfect and that they've just been thinking of it wrong and surely it has to be right, for you said it or did it or made it into a law."

Serenity laughed, not only because it tickled but because he was so optimistic about all of this. She wondered what got into him. He was fine when he left, furious when he returned, and now this? Whatever happened, it was nice, she was glad that it got him out of whatever had made him angry to start with. She didn't like it when he was angry, because he deserved to always be happy. She didn't know that just being next to her did that for him.

"Why do they get to be so freaking soapy all the time?" Lita complained to Haruka. Those two had never been the romantic types and they had no idea how Serenity got into the habit of talking like that, though to be truthful it was usually Endymion spouting all those die-hard cheesy lines of only one love and one match and how he couldn't live without her. Ok, so maybe he wasn't _that_ bad, but it was very Tristan and Isolde like.

"He's just in touch with his feelings and knows what a girl wants to hear." Michiru spoke up and nudged Haruka. "Why can't you be more like him sometimes?"

"Thanks, King, ruin it for the rest of us." Haruka grumbled, but he wasn't too upset as Michiru only kind of meant it. Lita covered Kunzite's hand, well aware that this wasn't at all in his nature. He was kind and generous and did his own thing to show his love, but he wasn't a poet waxing words or declaring heart-felt confessions of love at every turn. Then again neither of these couples had been through what Serenity and Endymion had and maybe they would too if they ever had cause to doubt it in the past. Though then again, Endymion had always been a charmer with words.

Serenity turned her attention to Endymion after those words. "Don't pay them any attention."

"I already wasn't. I can't give anyone else my attention when you're in the room." He reached out his other hand and smoothed back some loose golden strands. She leaned into it, melting a little at his words. "You are far too distracting to be legal. I might have to deal with foreign diplomats on my own, we'd forget what we were talking about and never get anything done and it would be a partly ruined trip, but only in regards to politics."

A tender smile crossed Serenity's lips, she had no words of love so eloquently crafted for him, so she just showed her overwhelming emotions in her eyes and hoped he knew she felt exactly the same way he did. Endymion pushed back his chair and held out a hand for Serenity. She took it and together the highest level of nobility in the Kingdom ran out together, giggling as they went to go show it physically as well.

Endymion steered them towards what was now _his_ study, rather than their apartments and all of the papers were swept onto the floor as he hoisted Serenity up onto it. There was a perfectly empty and comfortable couch not two feet away, forgotten in their haste.

–

Lita looked at Haruka, Haruka looked at Michiru, Michiru looked at Kunzite, who looked at Lita. "Well, goodbye guys." Lita jibbed as their seats would have still been spinning if their chairs spun. Lita laughed and leaned against Kunzite, they would probably still hardly make it out of their room if Lita hadn't been pregnant. Lita's eyes slid over to Haruka and Michiru. "You know, I'm surprised Ami didn't give you a 'get pregnant or else' bottle."

"She did." Haruka held up the vile Ami had given him. "But I know they taste nasty after the 'get meat on that thin frame or else' one. It didn't work either."

Lita laughed. "Ami likes her guys skinny, she's a gypsy for crying out loud! She probably didn't want people mistaking you for one of them, that would have embarrassed her so much to be compared with the likes of you!" Kunzite was almost appalled Lita would speak to someone she considered a good friend like that, that was only used for people that they had large amounts of contempt for and even then it wasn't befitting a lady, especially not a pregnant one.

Haruka though just started laughing. "As if! I am more muscle than any one in that camp. Except maybe the body-builder, but that doesn't count. I'd beat any of them in any physical endurance test they could come up with, or any strength test. She would be lucky to have me."

Lita, Haruka and Michiru all started laughing. Kunzite was left looking on them as if they had all grown a second head. He figured it was because they had all been friends for so long. He took another bite of his food and grimaced. He really needed to find Lita a new hobby while she was pregnant but the nursery was already done.

–

EAN: I'm fairly certain that Tristan and Isolde is a very old story. Earlier than Romeo and Juliet and possibly fitting of this time frame as something people would know. A sort of fairy tale romance of their own. It wouldn't have mattered anyway, because A this is fiction, B I already said there was a random time-warp that changed things completely from its true linear trajectory through history and morphing of some of the facts to fit needs. Ha.

EAN2: So I found out today that there really is a place where Leonard da Vinci had a say in how a castle was built. His visionary work, and a King did it. I always knew he really did go to France and lived there for quite some time, and knew the royal family well. I just never realized that some of the things I saw in a certain Cinderella-type movie coughEverAftercough was fairly accurate, at least so far as not entirely out of the realm of possibility. Though this pays hommage to ALL of the Cinderella things out there, or at least as much as I could without overloading it.

EAN3: That said, I keep getting reviews that say it follows along the lines of Ever After, but it wasn't intended to at first. It's a mix of Ever After and Impossible and the real Cinderella and my own story all together. There are a few over-arching story arcs from Ever After, and I'll admit to them here: 1. they meet and talk together without the restrictions of court. However Serenity didn't know he was the prince at first, so that's a change where in almost every other story out there, she knows what he is at first. Also in Impossible, they meet in private as well. 2. Endymion doesn't know she's a servant or that she's 'engaged', yeah ok, but it was needed to get him to flare up later on. The engaged bit is only temporary and not important to the story, the servant bit is important and it isn't real. He's more angry that she lied to him and used him for her end goals. Also a change. 3. the Duke- he's in Sailor Moon and I know you might think it was an Ever After reference, but it really wasn't, it was a Demando reference. I wanted Serenity to be strong and to fight him off herself because it is one of the only opportunities to show that she can take care of herself, at least when the enemy is visible. Then later she took a swing at Endymion, not because she was catatonic, but because she wanted to and was pissed off at him. It is similar sure, but not really to Ever After, its just a common scene in a lot of honest movies that show the seedier side of life in the past.

Those are the only really, 2, similarities to the film. And the first one was based on several films. I'm sorry if you didn't like that, but that's where the similarities really end. The rest of the story is so much more fleshed out and has a lot of other things going on. There is a saying after all and this is only the jist of it, it was something about how after seeing everything out there, you start making connections with other things. Nothing new is ever completely new again. Also there was another thing I remember hearing at one point (again, only the jist, not direction quotation): Every story of boy meets girl is a Cinderella story, one is poor, the other isn't or they have to try and fit into each others worlds.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

AN: I make a promise, this has gone on far enough and will be the last chapter, save for of course the epilogue. It's not that I want to end this, but I think 230 pages up to this point is long enough for a Cinderella story. I know some of you are asking how that can be when there are not one, but five loose ends to tie together, and we'll get there. A few of them might even need to be resolved in the epilogue. We'll see. (There might even be something else in the works being cooked up. Not sure yet.)

* * *

><p>There was another incident.<p>

Not accident, incident.

This time it wasn't Serenity at the base of it, but she was still a part of it. Endymion had always been a part of it too. This time it was his turn to be the focus of an attack. They were just trying to scare the Royal Couple into giving into the fear they created, to somehow manage to get one if not both to remove the bounty on the Duke's head. They were sure that's the one that was supposed to be removed.

Serenity almost gave in after this attack. She hadn't known that he would be attacked at all. Had thought that she was the target as she was the easiest to get to, the weakest link. Maybe that's why they changed focus, that if the King was dead, the Queen would give in to the demands.

The attack wasn't supposed to be witnessed by her, she wasn't even planning on going there, but had wandered off in that direction and had seen the entire thing. If she hadn't been there, he might have seriously been hurt.

Serenity recalled it now.

She was with Lita and there were four guards around her, directing which way was the safest for all of them to travel through the castle. Lita was having difficulty with the walk as she was slowed considerably with her large belly. Serenity suggested a rest and Lita latched onto the idea though claimed that it wasn't because she was tired. Serenity rolled her eyes at her best friend and informed the guards of their decision. They ended up picking a spot to take in the view of the castle as well as outside of it. There was a bench along the wall and Serenity sat with Lita for a moment. When she stood up, the guards told her that it wasn't safe to wander very far, but Serenity rested against the ledge of the balcony while Lita caught up on her strength, so she'd be ready for the next round. The baby was rather heavy, Serenity assumed and pressing against her core. Sereinty didn't know what having a kid was like or the logistics to it, but she was sure that it couldn't be very comfortable.

Serenity rested her elbows on the banister and chanced to look down. She was pleasantly surprised to see Endymion walking with Kunzite and they were discussing something important, probably some business discussion that he hadn't seen the need to discuss with her or had and was now implementing it.

Serenity was going to call out to them, wave and have a short distant conversation when something caught her eye. One was not like the others. There were a few fires burning around the houses within the castle walls that held servants and nobility alike, as well as shops, depending on the house and location. The fires were in large containers on the walls. Serenity saw one tilting and knew that the two men hadn't seen it and if they kept walking, it would fall directly onto Endymion and Kunzite and they'd be burned.

Serenity cried out to the men and they stopped in confusion , looking up towards Serenity and seeing her for the first time. Endymion even started to lift his hand to wave. Just then the fire that Serenity had seen, tipped over and would have done as she thought, just seconds after they stopped and would have been in its direct line. The men still jumped back slightly as they were so near it, and didn't want to catch on fire. It slid along the ground, cutting the men off from the women, catching onto something that was on the ground, for it was not a normal line nor fire. It took no time for Serenity to leave the balcony and race down the stairs to him. The guards called out for her to stop or at least wait as they ran behind her. "It might be a trap your highness!"

Serenity ignored them, it was more important that she be with Endymion than worry about her own safety. She had to slide to a halt though as the fire cut her off from him, made it impossible to breach that distance and one of the guards pulled her back into safety as the other men went to help. It only took quick work from the men on both sides to put it out by up-heaving the dirt around it, but it had sent the nerves through Serenity tingling.

Serenity ran to Endymion when it was safe to cross the ground once more, and even through her shoes she could still feel the heat from the fire that was now out. The guard tried to detain her, it could have burnt her still, and there might be a flame they missed, but she disregarded it as she threw herself at her husband. She held him in her arms, and he let her, wrapping one arm about her and walking towards where she had just left, where Kunzite was now seeing to Lita. Kunzite had taken the stairs practically three at a time as Lita had been left with only one guard.

Endymion didn't think anything of it, he was grateful she was there to warn him, but it seemed quite unlikely to harm, since it didn't actually touch him. He was sure that they would have seen it before it was too late. "Love, I'm fine, it wouldn't have touched me. I'm quicker than you're giving me credit for."

Serenity wanted to believe that, but she didn't. "Even still, you were in harms way, intentional or not." He kissed the top of her head and inquired after Lita and the baby instead of arguing with her. Both were fine, neither had strained too much in the activity. Lita wasn't quite sure exactly what happened as she hadn't seen all of it herself. She was just bemused at the sudden attention.

Later, when they were away from her friends, Endymion turned to her. "I'm glad that you were so worried about me, but it was dangerous for you to leave your guards. Someone could have been waiting for that kind of moment. For you to chose to leave them and attack then."

"Nothing happened." Serenity muttered and Endymion grinned, she felt like she'd been had. "What's that about?"

"Exactly. Nothing happened, now stop worrying over it."

"Fine." And she did try.

For the rest of the day though Serenity flipped between feeling like an idiot and worrying about her husband. That night when he noticed that she wouldn't be put at ease, he gave in and he showed her the letter that he had avoided in sharing with her and why he had upgraded security again without anything prompting it. The attacks were getting more desperate and less planned out or, and this is what Serenity feared, smarter.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" She demanded. "I was thinking I was crazy for believing someone would attack you!"

"I didn't think it was important, and there's no proof that the two are connected. I still reason that nobody would dare go against me." She was upset, but Endymion apologized as this is exactly what he wished to stop her from being, that she already had enough stress on her. "I'm sorry Sere, really I am." He would be fine and if anyone tried to hurt him, he'd be ready. The attacker was a fool for telling them his plans and to think he could take on Endymion.

She couldn't sleep that night, and when she did she tossed and turned.

–

"We have to go see Ami." Serenity announced the next day.

To know if her friend was all right, she really wanted to go see Setsuna who had told her a story at the coronation about why in her ancient age she was still unwed and how she came to be here.

Serenity didn't think that she was that old, but to some it was true, she only looked 28 when she was much older than that. Setsuna had been engaged when she was young and even more beautiful but her intended was a murdering man. He had insisted that Setsuna come to see him at his house and when she got there she found an old woman who hid her away. He drew unwitting girls into his den and murdered them.

The best proof Setsuna had for her unease and dubious fate, as she didn't believe in her abilities then, was the story she produced about dreaming the reality and producing the finger of the girl they'd killed with the ring still on it. She'd gotten it when it flew through the window and into her bodice. After that she had no interest in marrying and gave herself over to dress-making and her _sight_.

Serenity wanted to ask her what she saw about Ami and the state of their own affairs and if all would come out of this unharmed. She also _didn't_ want to ask, fearing the answer she would get. Thinking maybe this time it was better not knowing their fates.

Endymion eyed Serenity over his cup. They were in the main hall today, having breakfast with other nobilities and he thought it was a mistake to announce it to so many. Then again, it was also a perfect way to make him confirm her ideas. "We shall, it is a state of too much flux right now to go running off somewhere else when we are needed here." There were murmurs at the nobles agreed with him.

Ann was sitting next to Count Ali, a brilliant diamond ring was on her finger, blinding anyone who looked their way if it caught the light. She hadn't spoken to the royal couple once since the wedding of her servant, but she spoke now. "I agree, sister. There is much to be done here." Serenity ignored her and countered her husband who sat next to her.

"What about where we are needed elsewhere? Ami has been missing for two weeks now, possibly longer and I need to go find her. Don't we owe her something? Regardless of all that, we have other duties to perform, including the visitation with other royals and it is our turn to do the traveling."

His mother sat on the other end of the table. Smiling slightly at her daughter-in-law put her son into his place and other nobles murmured their agreement with their new Queen. The regnant Queen sat back as she watched the new King glower at his wife for saying something like was right and Endymion didn't like the idea of exposing her to more places that they could attack her. She hadn't been concerned over the threat to her life the night before, but the one to his person.

"That's true too." One of the nobles said to someone sitting across from them.

The Queen-mother caught her son's eyes and she shrugged a little. The look he responded with told her that he was already thinking the same thing.

Endymion sighed, she was right and he told her so. "We shall leave tomorrow and be gone for two months, if not longer, as I know our friends to the North."

Serenity sighed in relief, tomorrow they would go to help her friend and then get out of this castle. She didn't like being cooped up here, and she knew he didn't either, and he knew all that too. Neither of them liked it and it was driving them both mad with staying in one location, not when they liked to travel and explore other areas, unconventional ones. "Tomorrow then, I shall be ready."

That night Serenity said goodbye to Lita and Kunzite and that she'd see them when she got back. Lita burst into tears, sad to see her friend leave for any amount of time, and Kunzite promised that he'd make sure Lita was so busy during the next two months that she wouldn't even notice that Serenity was gone. Haruka and Michiru were by for dinner and Serenity had said her goodbyes then. The next morning she'd have to say goodbye to the Queen with Endymion. Setsuna had conveniently disappeared for the time being.

The following day, Serenity and Endymion's bags were packed into the carriage and he was relaying information with the driver when Serenity came out with her four guards. Endymion still refused to have any for himself and it drove Serenity nuts. Though at least now, on this trip, he'd be with hers. Endymion gave the guards one further look through before he helped her into the carriage. He joined her and they started moving.

Serenity asked if they could make a stop first. "Where do you want to go?" Endymion asked, sitting back and waiting for a response.

"My old home. I have a few things I would like to get from there." The death of Esme and her eldest daughter had caused the house to sit empty. Antonia didn't want to go back, enjoying the castle as it was much more to her liking and thus the servants didn't have anyone to care for. They had all been dismissed and only two people stayed on as caretakers. Serenity hadn't been since the day she was 'sold' to the Duke.

Endymion started forward. "Why would you want to go there? Isn't there a lot of bad memories?" Endymion only thought that she'd view that place as a place of servitude, unaware that she had wanted it for herself once more.

"It was my old home. I still like it, but I know that I will not live there again. Everyone is at the castle that I want to see or near it. Eventually we will have to sell it or use it as a get-away house. For now though, there are a few things that I was unable to take with me that I would like once more."

The horses had all been brought to the castle, so it was incredibly low maintenance for the caretakers. Endymion relayed the message to the driver. The guards were on horseback surrounding the royal carriage and they had questioned him briefly about the change in direction. It was only a slight change and wouldn't set them back too far.

Endymion dismissed the guards, he didn't think it would take them too long and this wasn't on their intended journey, so shouldn't have been a problem. The two of them walked through her old house and even though he had been there before, this time he was seeing it through her eyes as she showed him around. Serenity had so much more knowledge about the architecture, the history, the way she loved this house. He wouldn't let her sell it, it could become their retirement home when their children took over the seat of power. He intended to live a long and happy life with her, and to hand the power over when the children were ready, not before and not to hang onto it unnecessarily.

He held what she handed him, and it wasn't much, there were a few dresses she wanted from her mother's closet, a few pieces of jewelery too. From her mother, there wasn't much she wanted. From her father's rooms, she took a few books and a few other mementos. Then she lead him where he hadn't been, but she had spent the most time in these last few years. The servant's quarters. "You don't want anything from your room?" He asked, thinking she still slept in the normal wing.

"The room I had before my father died doesn't have much that I want." She shook her head. "There isn't much up here that I want either, but there are a few things that I think would be nice to have once more and bring with us." Serenity ducked under one of the beds and he looked around to see several beds lined up with barely a foot between each, there weren't any dressers to put their clothes. There wasn't a fire to keep them warm at night or in the winter. He felt sick to see that this is where she had lived before. There was no privacy, there was no heat and this was no way to live, cramped together like this.

"How did you do it? Our servants always had family quarters, nothing like this."

"It's the way Esme had wanted it." Serenity spoke from beneath the bed and he wondered briefly what she was doing down there. "We had no real choice, this isn't how many nobles treat their servants either. She didn't want to have to pay for more rooms to heat, so you got used to the cold or you bundled up. She closed off entire wings of this place." Serenity slid out from beneath the bed and sat back, putting a small bag down that was fairly heavy and a thick leather bound book with intricate carvings on it. "Remember this?"

"Isn't that what one of the gypsies gave you?"

Serenity nodded. "Hotaru. She told me it would be important and I figured it was time to take her seriously. I'll have a look at it while we're traveling."

Endymion took the book, and helped her up into a standing position. She cradled the small bag. "What's in there?"

"The Francs I shaved off from returning the change to Esme when I ran errands. I was saving them up to buy this house back if I had to."

"Looks like a small fortune." Endymion was impressed. "Would she have done it?"

"I doubt it, but it was nice to think I had options. I could have even taken Lita and we could have traveled if it came to that or bought another house and reestablish myself elsewhere."

"You had a lot of contingency plans, didn't you?" Endymion laughed.

"Yes, but I never planned on you." Serenity tried to take some of the bulk, but he wouldn't hear of it and together they walked back down to the waiting carriage.

–

It was an uneventful journey and instead of staying at an inn that night, they stayed with a noble that had opened his home for them. There was a skeleton staff but it was a fairly small house and didn't have much for a garden. They were greeted by a servant girl. She was cute and bowed low while smiling at the King and Queen, pleased to meet them. Serenity smiled back at the girl while her husband and guards did a search of the premise and got the carriage off the horses and got the animals fed. Endymion rejoined her in the foyer and wrapped his arm around her waist. "This is such a nice house." Serenity praised, looking around, the men with her agreed and pointed out some details she might have missed otherwise. One of them had a house similar to this one, and was happy to tell her about it. She'd have to find out further information when they sat down for dinner.

They would stay here tonight and have another full journey tomorrow before finally arriving in Paris, where they would stay in another castle. She was getting the lay of the land with the guards as Endymion went to find their host.

There was a knock on the door-frame and Serenity turned her head to see Endymion smiling at her. They had finally settled in front of a fire place to get warm. "Look who I found." He gestured to the man also coming in behind him. "He was just telling me that you two met the other day at Lita's and Kunzite's wedding, the two of you danced together."

Serenity's gaze swapped from Endymion to the man with them and she was shocked. For she had indeed danced with him. This was the man that she had thought looked strangely like Endymion. He had dark black hair and blue eyes. Now though in this light, they looked more silver than blue. The servant bowed to the Royal couple and her master then left the room quickly. Serenity vaguely noted the servant's departure as she stared at the man who had stood behind her when the threat was issued. He had seemed pleasing enough, and she couldn't tell whose voice it was in the noise, whether it was man or woman's. "I hope I had not stepped on your toes too often." Serenity stood and walked closer, the guards drew near, but not too close to seem intimidating or interrupting, nobles didn't like any non-noble that close or involved in their business.

"Not at all, you danced beautifully." He bowed his head towards her and she recognized the voice. A sheet of cold terror ran through her body and all the blood in her face disappeared. Endymion was at her side instantly.

"Sere?" He held a steadying hand at her back. "Are you all right?"

She nodded dimly, he was afraid she'd pass out, she was a little afraid of that as well. "I'm, I'm fine." The man was watching her a little confused and somewhat concerned as well. Serenity put a hand on Endymion's arm to reassure him. He was a little, but he did not move away, and for that she was grateful. "So how long have you lived here?" She gestured to the room that they were in, but she meant the house as a whole.

"For a few years. It once belonged to my mother, and I recently reclaimed it from those occupying it."

"How did the house switch hands?" Serenity tried her hardest to remain polite and keep her voice from betraying her.

"She had two houses, one here and one farther afield. She was conned and tricked and lost the property. It took time, but once I became of age, I took it back."

"Serenity can relate, can't you dear?" Endymion smiled down at her, not sure why she had paled at seeing this man, but Endymion had known him for a few years already and he was liked well enough at court. She nodded in answer to his question.

"Have you been up to court at any other occasion besides Kunzite's wedding? I do not recall seeing you at the tables for any of the meals."

"I had been up there once before while you were there, I suppose, the King has kept you out of our view for a long time, so I cannot be sure when you first got there. Then I was there for the wedding, but I have not been there since for any meals. I have been dealing with a few personal issues around here."

Serenity nodded, her hand searching for Endymion's behind her back, so she had something she could squeeze in her nervousness. "Where did you disappear to, the night of the ball? I had turned to ask you for another dance, as you were the only one willing to try out such a complicated song while my husband was otherwise occupied."

"I had been pulled away by a duchess. She had a matter to discuss with me and I obliged her. Though I do recall a woman leaning towards you, she was tall and had vibrant red hair. I thought you were done and discoursing with her, so I thought it was safe to leave you. Or at any rate that she would draw you into a conversation."

"A woman with vibrant red hair?" Serenity felt numb, it had been her stepmother threatening her that night, and would have left it at that, to bide her time and fulfill her threat at another time, if Beryl hadn't stepped in and ruined everything, if Ann hadn't thrown her under the bus. Serenity had been sure the threat had been made by the same one who had held a knife at her throat.

She had thought for a moment that this was the very same person. He must have said something to her that night, and she just couldn't remember. That's why his voice was familiar on top of just his looks. That had to be it.

Endymion drew circled on her palm, trying to calm her and she lifted her head up to smile at him her thanks. He returned her gesture and drew her closer again. "We would both like to thank you for allowing us to stay here for the night. It is not every noble who would offer to put us up for the night."

"No, it is my honor. I am sure if you wanted to, any noble would be proud to have you stay with them, but you chose mine. So thank you for the wonderful compliment to my character. You have no idea what this will do for my social standing. Everyone will want to have me at parties and dinners and to come over as well. I'll have a full dance card and it had already been filling up with the rumor that I had danced with the Queen before it was known that she was your wife. They all wanted to know what I thought of her and if I had any idea that I had pulled onto the floor royalty."

Serenity blushed slightly with his praise. "I may have married into it, but I am not somebody who should be gossiped about, they'd be rather bored in only a few hours."

"Your wife is too modest." The man told Endymion and then his silver-blue eyes turned to her though he still spoke of her like a person not in the room, but not meaning it like that. "She has been the topic of conversation the entire time, people are still buzzing around about her. You are too interesting and somehow despite managing to get the Prince to marry you in secret, are too pure." He smiled at her then. "You are also a lot more lovely than I had originally thought."

The last sentence didn't jive well with Serenity, but it was a compliment, and it was perhaps she hated it when men referenced her looks. That had gotten her into trouble more than once. Though Endymion complimented her on her looks, he didn't make it a big deal, he liked what was inside more. The outside faded and he was quick to realize that with her, not that her outside had faded, but that he had originally been caught by her looks, then her charm, and then her brains. The last two were what had been missing in a lot of women and most of them might have two of the three, but she was the only one with the complete package. Then she had something extra that anyone who could try to compete with her, didn't have, her heart.

"You are a lucky man, my King to have found such a beautiful bride." His words were not entirely sincere and Serenity didn't know why or how.

Endymion smiled down at her. "I am that and that fits her well."

A smile tugged on Serenity's features, but she looked away from him. "Thank you again for your hospitality in allowing us to stay here." The man bowed his head but didn't say any more on the matter. "It is getting late and we have a full journey ahead of us. It was entirely my fault that we arrived later than we had originally planned."

"It wasn't too much of a delay." The man waved off her concern. "I had only wondered at it, and felt only the concern that any would have over their monarchs not being in as soon as they said. I had thought perhaps you had a broken spoke and it needed replacement. I believe the servants have already shown you to your quarters?"

Serenity nodded, and Endymion smiled at the noble. "Thank you. I am sorry we shall not be able to finish our tea. We shall see you in the morning."

"Of course, I will dine with you and see you two out. The journey isn't too long to Paris from here. You shall make it within the day. Have a pleasant night together." The man bowed as the two of them left the room and Serenity looked back at him once more, his black hair shining in the light. At first she had thought he was similar to Endymion, but his eyes and even his hair were the wrong colors. Something about the eyes bothered her though, something she could not quite place. Though he seemed pleasant enough, she was glad this was only one night on their journey and not any longer.

Within the privacy of their room, Endymion pulled Serenity to him before she could start working on her dress. "What was the matter? I thought you were about to faint the moment he started speaking to you."

"I recognize his voice, but I can't be sure from where."

"Was it the same one you heard that first night?" His fingers came up and traced her neck where the line had been drawn but was no longer visible. She shook her head, she didn't know for sure.

"It was just familiar, like I'd heard it more than once."

Endymion frowned, wondering what the connection might be. "He never came to your house just outside of town, did he?"

"I had only seen him one time in my life, when he danced with me at Lita's wedding." Serenity took his hand and kissed the fingers that were still trying to erase what happened. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you're sure." Endymion spun her around and helped her with the strings at her back. She giggled when he spun her towards him again and kissed her deeply.

"We can't, the host-" Endymion laughed and carried her over to the bed. Their host was only on the other side of the wall, and the guards were stationed at their door. It wasn't nearly as far away as the door to the bedroom in their room had been with one in between.

They slept that night, with only a few kisses exchanged and then they were surrounded by the inky darkness as Endymion blew out the candle.

The next day went as planned. They had breakfast with the man and then Endymion went out to attend to the horses. Serenity and the guards as well as the man stood as the servants helped and Endymion suddenly let out a yell as one of them spooked and ran towards him.

He had only three options: stand and be trampled, jump out of the way, or try and control the horse. He chose the latter. He swung around it just when it was within reach and was upon its back in seconds. Endymion attempted to grab the reigns and pull it to a halt before it got out or hurt anyone else. Serenity watched in fear as the sight played out before her. She wanted to run to them, but the guards held her back, trying to keep her safe.

Then she screamed as he was thrown from the horse and it ran back to the way it came, stumbling to a halt as it neared the stables. Serenity ran to Endymion, already shaking as he lay unmoving on the ground. "Endy!" She yelled, and tripped over her own skirt as she went crashing to her knees next to him, but she didn't even notice the pain in the joints over her fear for his well-being.

Her hands were shaking as she touched him, trying to awaken him, help him, without making it worse. She was always the one in danger, not him. She thought that they would be safer out here than in the castle. Who here could have hurt him? It had to be one of the guards or someone that had followed them, snuck in and spooked the horses. Trying to make it look like an accident again, trying to scare her into lowering the bounty. He was just coming to and she sobbed in relief. "Endy!"

"Don't move." One of them ordered the King as he attempted to shift.

Two of the others held him still while the last looked him over for injuries. "Why wouldn't you take a guard, one at least?" She asked him breathlessly. He still hadn't really opened his eyes, he was just coming to still, trying to understand his surroundings. "Why do you have to do it all yourself? There were servants to do that, people on hand that know how to."

In the commotion, she hadn't payed attention to the man of the manor, hadn't noticed him come up behind her, furious that once again he failed. That once again the King was probably all right, only winded or maybe a bit bruised and the Queen was perfectly unharmed. He didn't care anymore. He had failed, and this time, he would finish something he started. He would make sure of it, besides he always wanted to spill her blood with his own hands. Had desired it, but had refrained for his promise and duty. This time, he didn't care anymore, after this, he wouldn't have the opportunity. The Duke was already taken care of and she had to pay. The Duke would understand in time.

Serenity gasped as she felt something sink into the side of her flesh, slightly from behind and it burned painfully. It was ripped from her and then it sunk in again and she screamed as the pain registered. The man was down and away from her, before he could remove the blade a second time. Three guards had tackled him and were holding him down, trying to gain the upper hand as he fought back and it was difficult to subdue the man.

She felt woozy and Endymion was still trying to come to grips with all of this. The man had known had he attacked while Endymion was uninhibited, then he would have been dead before he could even finish his first blow. He wouldn't have seen that glorious red color brim and then soak her gown, then flow down around her.

Endymion heard her pain and his eyes snapped open, but by then the attacker had already been subdued and they were tying him up, while one of the guards that had tackled the man came to help Serenity while the one who hadn't, dealt with Endymion. Endymion went to Serenity, despite the protest in his muscles and bones and from the guard. His hands were trying to staunch the blood flow. She was already looking white as the sheets set out for the sun, freshly made from cotton.

Endymion growled savagely as more blood poured from her wounds. He ordered the two men who weren't holding onto the noble to finish hitching up the carriage. They'd ride to the closest city and have her cared for by the best local doctors. It was probably better to ride to Paris than back to his own castle. He tore off his shirt and bunched it up on one of the wounds while the other didn't flow so bad with the knife still within it.

He was concerned only with Serenity but she was trying to turn to the man that had done this to her, her hand reaching out to grip Endymion's in her weak grasp. "Why?" She demanded.

He spat at her. "As soon as he saw you, you were all he could think of. He had, I had hoped, finally gotten over his obsession with your mother, even her death couldn't stop him from dwelling. I wanted to get rid of you as well." He snarled at her. "However you were protected by the Prince, now King. He had set up a bounty for my brother's head and as soon as I saw it, I knew his dumb luck had run out. It was only a matter of time before a man ran after him for soiling a woman."

"Brother?" Serenity gasped. "But you look nothing like him."

"My mother after being violated by the Duke's father turned to a whore house. He was born a rightful heir, conceived in her house. Also first born. I was nothing but a paying customer's accident, when she was perceived as turning her back on the family. I look nothing like him because we're only half related."

"Why are you doing this? Obviously you know how horrible your brother is."

The man laughed. "I was hired by him on several occasions to do his dirty deeds. Bring some to him, then remove them. Men or women in his way, ones he wanted to be rid of because he tired of them. You wouldn't have been his first wife. Though there is no record of any one else. I owed him a debt and I intended on repaying it. I can't help it if my blood lust was overcoming my intention of saving him. You're nothing but a dirty slut that wormed her way into the King's bed."

"Enough." Endymion roared, wanting to go up to this man and hit him. They had stayed in his house for the night, they had broken bread with the man.

"What? She wasn't pure when she came to you." The dark haired man laughed ferociously. "Or even if she might have been in the full terms, she wasn't in mind or free from being touched."

Serenity shivered and she wasn't exactly sure why. "Why do the two of you hate women so much?"

"My mother meant nothing to me. She was a whore that sold her body and had gotten rid of me first chance she could. The Duke had protected me from her crass behavior and fits. She and all of her kind weren't meant to live. The Duke though, he loves women."

"No, the way he treats them, he hates them." Serenity was shaking her head. "All of this because he's got a price on his head? That the King wanted him to pay for his crimes and it could only mean that he is sitting in some jail? That is by far some loyalties."

"You do realize that your fate will be worse than his?" Endymion questioned, relieved to see the carriage finally arriving and with some speed. The two men still holding him would deliver the swift blow of justice once he had Serenity inside and they'd catch up to them eventually.

"I am willing to accept it. I had been when I took the knife and slid it along her pretty throat. I still remember the feel of it. To mar such evil beauty... such a thing should not exist, it brings men to their knees and men are not meant to be brought down like that. Women have always tempted men and when consequences occur, they punish or lay the blame on others."

"You have nothing to show for it. The Duke does not and will never have her, and you will die for your crimes."

"My brother lives and I have freed him, as he had done for me countless of times before. He will again. When you came my way, it was justice enough to stay put long enough to end her before I rode out to meet him. He'll find me and save me."

Endymion had Serenity firmly in the carriage and was pulling the door shut by the time his last words were spoken. "You won't be alive long enough to be saved." Endymion stuck his head out to tell this man one more thing. "As for your brother, we caught him on his way to Russia. He's dead." He closed the window and looked down at the girl in his arms. The other man had attempted to fight off his guards in his fury, but the men did their job well. Endymion shielded Serenity from the jostling as much as possible. Hearing even with the noise and distance, the telling slice through his neck and saw through the gap Endymion allowed for himself, the man's head rolling to a stop. He shielded her from this death as well, pressing her head into his chest. All of those that had meant to do her harm were dead or imprisoned. Now he just had to ensure that she would stay alive long enough for her to heal.

She called out when they went over one bump and it pulled at her wounds. Then another, and again her whimpers and pain lashed at him. He could not feel his own injuries, though he knew there had to be some. He had fallen a few feet and with some speed. He had not been conscious for a few seconds of it and had been unable to move at first, but then propelled into action once Serenity had been harmed as well. Endymion tried to hold her so they were not as great, but nothing he did seemed to lessen it at all, though she did try to hide how bad it was from him.

The blood was still everywhere. It was warming his legs and then drying and cracking. He held his shirt tightly against her wounds, not wanting to make matters worse by pulling the blade out of the second one. There was already enough blood to deal with and she was growing colder in his arms.

"No." He growled at her. "Sere, you have to stay with me. _Fight._ I know you can do it, you've been doing it the entire time I've known you and longer. We'll be there shortly."

She whimpered against him. "Endy, I'm so tired..."

"Don't you dare sleep. I want you awake and fighting the whole time. I know you're sleepy, darling, but you have to fight." He used his free hand to rub at her arms, trying to warm her. He glanced out at the hills rushing by faster than he'd ever seen them do in a carriage. The driver knew how important this was and was sacrificing smoothness for speed. Endymion would have ridden with her on a single horse, but he knew he had to be there to stop the blood flow as much as he could. "_No._" He whispered down at her again, his voice fierce and she dared not deny him. "Hold on."

–

A castle began to emerge in the distance, Endymion could see it through his blurry vision. His voice was raw from trying to keep Serenity focused on something. He had lost her attention somewhere along the way, but had kept on trying.

He had difficulty in keeping himself conscious, knowing how important it was to remain so, the need to see her cared for driving him on, giving him strength. He wished he could give it to her. The pain he was now registering wasn't quite so great as long as he had his mission to fulfill. Her responses were dimming and becoming less frequent every minute and his agony was only growing.

They were pulling through the gate and Endymion wasn't sure how they'd gotten there so quickly. They had barely seen the castle, and now they were within it's walls?

–

"He's got a head injury. She's been stabbed. Both are worse but we can't be sure on the exact damages yet."

–

"Will they be all right?" It was a female's voice, he could barely make out her shape standing near him, her arms wrapped around herself as if to ward off what the doctor might say.

"I'm not sure yet. It could be a challenge for either of them to pull through and make it to morning, much less survive enough to be 'all right'. We very well could be looking at a Kingdom without heir or rulers."

"I don't care about that. They're my friends!"

"It's just a waiting game for now. Please, have a seat and try to have patience and if it isn't too much for your kind, have a little prayer."

Endymion didn't hear her response, suddenly only hearing a loud pitch streaming in his ears. His face scrunched up in pain, but one of his hands left the mattress he was lying on, in search of his wife. He had no idea who or what they were talking about, all he knew was that his love wasn't at his side. Where was she? Then he didn't remember anything else.

The doctor came back in and put his hand back by his side and wrapped the blankets more firmly around the King.

–

Serenity's eyes opened and then closed again on their own accord. The light had been too much to take in. She moaned a little as she felt the pain of her wounds and radiating outward. She felt something shift and she rotated her head to where she had heard the noise.

A dark head was resting against her arm and she reached out to touch it. The body was sobbing into the bed beneath her, so the person was obviously awake or having night terrors. The movement of her arm going across her body pulled at her back and she cried out louder that time. It caught the attention of the person and the head was lifted to reveal Ami's shiny face. She wiped at her nose. "Sorry, I must look a fright." Then she called out behind her for the doctor. "Are you feeling all right?"

Serenity nodded. "Just a little bit of pain when I move. I think I'm numb to the rest of it right now. As long as I lay still, I think my body can pretend that pain isn't there."

"Then don't move." The curled hair around her wafted as she chastened her friend in her vigor. "I was so worried about you. You were unconscious when Endymion brought you in."

"How long have I been out?"

"Only like a few days. You had lost so much blood, we were worried that even if we could fix the wounds, you'd be gone." Ami sniffed back some of the liquid that wanted to seep from her nose. "God, I'll be right back." She ran from the room.

The doctor finally came in after Serenity heard a commotion and he smiled at her reassuringly. "They'll be fine. How are you doing?" He was surprised that she was doing so well.

Serenity explained again how she felt and the nods were starting to make her eyes swim. "Where is Endymion?" Serenity was surprised he wasn't there with her.

"I sentenced him to bed rest. He was injured as well and his worry for you only delayed the injuries from registering." The doctor sat beside her. "I had to sedate him. Otherwise he would have been holding vigil over you the entire time. As it was, Ami has not left your side and there are two guards posted on your door even now. They're worried about you as well."

"The other two at Endymion's?" Serenity surmised and the man nodded.

Ami let herself back in, looking remarkably more put together. "I'll let the two of you talk, I am sure there is much you need to know."

"Wait!" Serenity called out. "Endymion's injuries- are they life threatening?"

The doctor shook his head. "If he doesn't jostle them more than he already has, he should be all right now. I will bring him in to see you when he awakens. Get some rest though, _you_ are far from healed."

Serenity promised to do just that, but when Ami sat down again at her bedside, Serenity had many answers she demanded be told. "Why, how did you get here?"

"I saw his carriage ride through our camp outside of town. He didn't stop and I grabbed a horse and rode in behind you. I saw the blood as he came to the hospital. I thought it couldn't just be yours. It had to be both of you that were bleeding that much. I was terrified."

"Why didn't you come to the castle?" Serenity switched lines of questioning, hoping that Ami wouldn't be caught up in her fear any longer, she was here and fine. She was a survivor and had felt worse from different injuries. Like the time she had broken her arm, when she and Haruka had been rough housing. Haruka had been devastated and refused to do anything of the sort again for almost a year until she threw an apple at his back. Then he was gentler, but he gave in to the horse-play.

"I knew I was long over due. I wanted to come back, but things here needed me more than I thought checking up on your husband's vitality. There is so many things I want to tell you about Notre Dame. It is amazing. There are a few new men in my life. Quasimodo is this strange little fellow that has helped me out so much. I am eternally grateful to him." Ami's beautiful eyes shown as she spoke of the man, but her words belayed any thoughts that Serenity could think. "Then there is Jadeite, he's quite handsome and he's a knight from this land's army. They're off fighting a war to the west but he's come back to see what he can do here."

Now Serenity could see someone that Ami was truly passionate about. There was something though, Serenity felt a pity that these two men weren't combined. Ami seemed to respect both, but it was strange that she would feel this towards a knight, it was practically against her code as a gypsy. "Any other men?"

A frown shadowed Ami's features. "Yes. An evil man with red hair that has raised Quasimodo. He will not believe me when I speak against his father. He trusts him and since it would only shut me out, I do not bring it up any longer."

Serenity had never seen her friend so angered at a being. The girl had infinite goodness in her, had seen everyone as something that was either already good or could be morphed that way. Serenity tried to reach out a hand to cover Ami's but could barely even move her fingers. Ami took her hand without hesitation.

"I am sorry." She spoke. "I should not bother you with this. I am afraid I have worried you unnecessarily in this. If I had only sent a letter you would not have come this way. Maybe we would have avoided all of this unnecessary injury."

Serenity shook her head. "I had never been to Paris. We probably would have come out this way anyway and maybe stopped to see you."

Ami sniffed back the tears that threatened to explode out of her again. "I'll be drowning you soon on top of everything else if I don't stop this." She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes, trying to staunch the tears.

"Don't worry." Serenity's fingers fluttered in Ami's hand, trying to squeeze it. "I know of worse ways of going."

Ami laughed. "I'm sure we both do." She kissed Serenity's cheek. "I have been by to check on the King as well, he is doing fine, despite the doctor's concern over the two of you. He is probably going to heal faster than you will. Nothing foreign intruded his body, only a shifting of his own bones and flesh, but it can fuse back together easily enough. Whereas yours has had space carved into it and things taken out."

"Please stop trying to make my wife ill." A male voice said from behind Ami and both heads turned to look at him. Serenity's face flourished with a smile. He was leaning heavily against the door frame and was working his way along the wall towards her.

Ami hopped to her feet and was at Endymion's side instantly. She helped him into the seat she just vacated and he didn't move with the spryness she had seen of him when he took her into his arms and ran with her. The way he moved now, it was as if he was an old man. He must be very sore and injured to cause even a hint of a gait change in him. He settled down and thanked Ami for her help, before taking Serenity's hand which Ami had been holding. Ami let herself quietly out, she'd come in once more if she was needed.

"How are you doing?" Serenity asked, looking up into his tired features. He had been resting, sedated, but resting and he still looked worn.

"I hurt with every step I take." He admitted, but he was smiling down at her. "However that pain is nothing compared to the thought that I had lost you once again. Sere, you need to stop doing that to me. If you keep scaring me like this, I won't live very long at all. I think the oldest I'll be now is 40."

Serenity laughed and somehow managed to lift their hands to his face and rested it against his cheek. He turned his head to kiss her palm. "I'm sorry. Perhaps we'll have to figure out a way to extend your life again. However I do believe after the scare you gave me when you fell off that horse today and the other attack on you, my life isn't going to be much longer, perhaps 45."

"I don't think the events can compare." He took her hand in both of his and started kissing each of her fingers. "I dislike seeing even a single part of you marred, but to have your life literally in my hands like it was, it rocked my core."

"We don't have to worry about that ever again. Who knew the Duke even had a brother?" Serenity shook her head. "We'll both be safe from now on, no more threats."

"That's for sure." Endymion agreed. "The security's staying just in case."

"Oh Endymion-" Serenity tried to protest.

"But we'll be able to move around more again and they'll hold back further than they have been. The security has been too lax if I can slip in and out like I have for years. It took me until now to realize that. There will also be security on the stables, checking who comes in and out. You will still be able to visit, but I want to make sure that you'll be safe when you're there."

Serenity nodded, she still didn't know why that the attacker had chosen the stables, perhaps it was the easiest to get in and out of. Where the two of them spent some time. She shuddered now as she thought of the fact that they had danced together and he could have attacked her even then. "Why do you think he kept his attacks close to the stables?"

Endymion frowned in thought. "I will check with the people who live near him and a few of the palace guards who were in charge of the area but I'd assume that it was just the easiest and least noticeable. If he were to attack anywhere specific other then the high traffic area of the stables, then someone would have been able to spot him and share who they thought might be behind it. Except for the wedding, he could claim that his business was elsewhere in the castle and he was nowhere near you. It would have been true or very difficult to prove otherwise."

"Why did he choose to reveal himself now, in quite that way?"

"He didn't seem very stable at the end. He wanted to kill and was frustrated that the attacks weren't succeeding. He needed to do it himself with his own hands to guarantee his success. As for why now..." Endymion struggled to come up with a reason. "I don't know, other than he had freed his brother and would have gone to join him rather than keep his position here."

One of the guards standing at the door suggested an idea. "We could have proven his words a lie. He had to be there on at least five separate occasions to plant the letter and attack the two of you. That is a lot of traveling back and forth if he really did come back to his house every time. He had business with the court on all of those occasions. He had been seen and while he couldn't be connected with the queen physically, his arrivals would probably correspond with the threats and attacks."

"I had you look into that before, why is this the first I'm hearing of it?" Endymion was no longer quite as mellow, the drugs had done a good job and he didn't want her riled hurting herself more, as he turned his head towards the guard.

The other one at the door turned his head in towards them to speak. The first one went back to watching the halls. "He was on the list of possibles, but he had also attended court on other dates where nothing had transpired. There were several others that were far more likely. Though he had been present for all of them, but he wasn't alone. Count Ali was one that had been near the stables every day, checking on his favorite tree. He was suspicious if not for having a strange reason, then for being present on all the days marked. Like Count Ali this could not be the only indicator. This man was not high on the list as others were there less often but still happened to attend on the days in question, a few _only_ on the days in question. They were not auspicious dates except for the fact that the two of you were threatened and so our investigation was centered upon them. We still had two more suspects in that category before we began on the ones within the more regular crowd. Had we been aware of his perjury on his attendance, we should have suspected him right away."

Serenity didn't want to think about it." How badly are you hurt? Can you show me?"

Endymion released her hand with a nod before he started lifting up his shirt, he winced a few times, but it wasn't too hard for him if he only used the one arm. "These are all cracked." He gestured to the side that he kept his arm firmly at, he motioned to the ribs there. "The arm is sprained in the elbow joint, but the doctor says that'll heal faster than the rest of it."

"You shouldn't have made things worse with carrying me." Serenity couldn't believe how injured he'd been and the feat he accomplished.

"I would never have done anything different." He contradicted, telling her just how much she meant to him. "Now there is one word I'd like to hear from you."

"Oh?"

"I think you know it."

"Thanks?"

Endymion's lips tugged in a grin but he shook his head. "No, that's a nice word and I appreciate it, but this one is something I hadn't heard before. Similar to my name."

"Endy?" She asked, surprised, swearing that she'd called him that before. "You don't like it?"

"I love it." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "It's just like you, but its still my name and its personal." His breath was against her lips and she attempted to raise her head to get another kiss from him.

Ami came back in, a troubled look on her features. "I have to go." She said. "Now that you're both awake and mostly out of the woods, I have to go back to the business I was attending to earlier. This is very important. If you need me, I'll be over at Notre Dame."

"What's the matter Ami?" Serenity struggled to see her. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Ami shook her head. "There isn't anything you can do besides get better. I'll be around in a few days to check on you again. The two of you better be healthy and moving about without aid." She teased them. "How on earth otherwise, will you two make me babies and get to your next destination?"

Ami got a few goodbyes and then a few hugs were given to Serenity and Endymion as they couldn't quite do it themselves first. Then the girl was gone.

Endymion shook his head at the dark haired girl, she was too much sometimes.

–

A few days later, they heard a loud scream down the street and lots of noise. Endymion had managed to get a bed moved into Serenity's room and she was able to now sit on her own. He got off his bed and went to the window. Serenity was struggling to follow.

"It looks like they're building a fire." Endymion stated off-handily, not sure what it meant.

Serenity felt fear streak up her body and it was confirmed when a blond man that she had never seen burst through the door, panting heavily. "You have to help, he's got Ami."

* * *

><p>EAN: Erg... I really want to start a new story, or two. I have all these ideas running in my head for other ones. But you still have an epilogue to receive and I will wait patiently until I finish this to start bringing you into other worlds. (Rather, I have already finished this, and I have started updating other stories, but for you, all the updates aren't out yet, as sadly, I cannot update as quickly as I can write. :) So I hope you are enjoying them.) Anyone want a sequel? I have ideas if you do. They won't be as long as this one. I don't think I could write a story as long or as quick as this one. Jeez, this is what a month of solid writing will get you. :P<p>

EAN2: How you may ask, will I be able to wrap everything up in an epilogue? Well, these chapters are quite long, so it shouldn't be a problem there. Also, Serenity and Endymion are almost completely done, there aren't too many other things I can wrap up, I know a few loose ends, and we'll get that sorted quickly. However the rest of it, the hints that were thrown in about other characters, well, their stories are not so heavily written in the back or future, depending on who they were. So I don't need to wrap them all up in this story. :)


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

AN: What can I say? This is the beginning of the end, a wrap up to a wonderful little idea I had. I hope you enjoy this too.

AN2: Oh, short note, there will be questions about things that come up in this part. This is before France was united under one ruler, so Endymion is king of his area, while Paris resides in another district. Though often everyone just thinks of Endymion as King of France, he's only king of a third of it. The East third, while another one has Paris and the north-West and another one has the south-West. Endymion's land is the largest of all of theirs, but that won't be brought up in this part, or at least I don't think so. Also again, please recall that I'm purposefully mixing up timelines, so the Kingdoms are divided but the actual events are from a story much further in the future, but all of it coalesces around a point somewhat in the dark ages but just beyond it. It's a made-up time in a period piece. What can I say? That's just my prerogative. :) Also, I do realize that Epilogues are supposed to be a going back and checking in on our characters after some time has passed, but I didn't want to do that. I wanted to do it somewhat, but also tie up other loose ends. The ones surrounding our main two have finished with the Duke's brother's death, so this is in a way an epilogue. Not the standard kind, but we have finished with our characters for now after this part.

AN3: I'd also like to apologize for any over the top religious references within this story thus far or in the future. It is not my view of religion and each character has a slightly different take on all that is happening. I hope you recognize that. It is not my intention to offend anyone, but most of the religious stuff had to be included, as it was something of that time, and it is also strongly based on the real fairy-tales out there. The Grimm brothers were heavy handed in it in their own works, I hadn't realized it until I started looking at some of the less well-known stories. It is not any baring on the story other than it is what they come across on in a few of their travels. So please bare that in mind while reading this.

* * *

><p>The man stared at them as they stared at him in shock. "What are you waiting for?" He looked down at Serenity. "I- oh god, I forgot, she always described you as larger than life, a force to be reckoned with and never backed down or crushed. I forgot that she told me you were injured gravely." He sank down onto the chair and ran a hand through his blond curls. "What am I going to do now?"<p>

"Who are you?" Endymion demanded, he had registered that this man knew Ami, but how had he gotten passed the guards?

"My name is Jadeite." At Serenity's intake of air, he nodded. "I see Ami has told you about me. She is a wonderful, brazen young woman. I feel strongly for her but the Priest of Notre Dame has decided she is unruly and too much of a vixen to be allowed to continue on here. He threatened her, wanted her to leave, but she refused to, now she is in grave danger."

"We'd love to help you, but Serenity is bed-ridden for a few more days still and I don't have any say in the church in this Kingdom. If you'd petition this King- I'll speak to him as well-." Endymion's words weren't enough for he spun around and stormed out, most likely to do something really stupid.

Serenity struggled to get to her feet and Endymion held an arm around her waist as she sagged into him. "It's _Ami._" She reminded him. "It isn't just any gypsy that they're going to burn. We have to do _something_."

"We will." Endymion vowed, kissing the crown of her head. "But first, get back in bed while I talk with this King." Serenity was reluctantly deposited back into her bed and Endymion left, she knew that they could not demand her release here, but she hoped this king could intervene somehow. Maybe only as a favor towards them and hopefully he acted in time. There was nothing they could do politically, except claim her as a friend and a member of their land.

–

Endymion gained audience with this king almost instantly. The man turned to Endymion with a smile and Endymion bowed his head. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

"I had hoped that I would have seen you earlier. I knew though that you and your new Queen's injuries are not slight. It has been such a horrible ordeal for the two of you. I thought it best to let you both have as much rest as possible before I make too much more excitement down there." The King smiled again and he really did like this boy who was before him, always had. "What do I owe the impromptu meeting? I would have arranged a time and a place with you under more comfortable conditions. This is highly unorthodox and clearly not a place for royals to discuss such important matters of the state. I apologize that I could do you no greater comfort though."

"It's not a matter I concern myself greatly with. Where ever you wish to hold my audience is fine with me. Though I assure you as well, that when you come to visit, I shall hold a feast in your honor in regards to this matter of pressing upon you my presence without warning."

"I hear it will be a meal to satisfy all the taste buds." The King reflected.

Endymion didn't have time for this. "I apologize again for such short notice and the urgency of the matter. I beech you on behalf of my Queen. She is unable to come herself, and it is a great matter to her."

"I will have you go no further, for I believe I know what it is you request of me." The King shook his head sadly and dismissed his men from sight. They were reluctant to go, so he stood up and took Endymion's arm in his and lead him away from the others instead. "We shall have more privacy in here and can speak more frankly. The situation has become more grave from when you first set upon me. I was informed on the development shortly before you were let in."

"What has happened?" Endymion cut in, feeling impatient, for ever moment they wasted, there was a greater chance that Ami was going to be hurt or worse.

"One of my own men has been taken up by the church's man. He has a personal vendetta against these poor souls. I have asked for a stay in their punishment, but he is high ranking and I cannot turn against the church. We here do not have the same power that you do. We do not have the men or resources to hold out against the Holy Roman Empire." He shook his head again. "I cannot even save my own man. A trusted man and one that I would have fought for, but he has embedded himself with this scandal and there is nothing I can do for even him. Much less for a foreigner who has a few ties to any other land, even with your assurance that the ties that do exist belong to yours. They have moved in and caused quite a stir, refusing to leave and what's worse, not only were they uninvited but they were unannounced and came across the border without proper procedure and are unwanted. If you were to claim these gypsies as your own, we would have a conflict brewing at our borders which I would be against, but unable to stop. I am afraid that only God now can save their souls and have mercy on them. Only the Priest or some other means out of our hands can do anything. Please tell your bride that I am truly sorry for her loss, but alas for her it is only one gypsy friend, not the whole herd."

Endymion's jaw tightened, he did not want to tell her any of that. But this other King spoke the truth and he bowed his head in thanks. "I am grateful for your time. I know that it is precious few minutes that can be spared for things like this. I shall see to it that she does not hold any ill will towards you or yours. She is still fairly new to these intricate workings and I pray that she can understand."

"It is a shame it did not work out between you and the Princess. I had hoped that we would have another ally in our corner. The conversation would also be vastly different."

"The Princess was well spoken, but she knew less about politics than my wife. She was also a great deal less interesting."

"I hope she feels better soon and can hold an audience with me and mine. I would love to put your theory to the test." The words had no malice in them, and Endymion nodded without taking offense on behalf of his absent wife. He was dismissed and he took it as an opening to leave.

"Thank you, I shall see if she could not at least hold up for tea."

"I have something far more interesting than that. Have you heard of coffee?"

Endymion didn't want his opportunity to leave to pass him by, so he inclined his head. "I have grown well accustomed to it. A few of my servants have been experimenting with it, so they have shared them with us, but I still prefer the strong black without anything extra in it."

"Then we shall have to share a cup soon." The man inclined his head, seeing Endymion was ready to get back to Serenity, not only because they were young and in love, but because he worried about her as well, and now today, he had more to worry about. "I am truly sorry." The King said as Endymion hurried out and with the incline of the dark haired man's head, he knew that he wasn't in trouble.

Endymion glided through the halls without a moment to stop and look around. He had played here often enough as a child with that King's children. All of them were about the same age now. One of which married a strange man who could not shiver. Endymion shook his head at that stray thought and entered Serenity's room again. She was on her side, her back hurt too much to lay on too often. It also hurt to lay on her stomach as her curves pulled at the skin healing. Even on the side wasn't ideal. The least amount of pain she was in was when she was sitting without anything behind her and that was no way to sleep.

The pain had been worse the third day, just when she thought she was ready to get up and move about, because it hadn't been as bad as everyone was making it out to be. She had her face scrunched up, as if she was still in pain, or worried about something and he dropped to his haunches beside her and with his good arm reached out a hand to help smooth the lines away. She was in so much pain that it was hard for her to stay awake for long periods of time, no matter how much she tried. The blood loss had been extreme as well, so that also contributed to her sleepiness, despite the pain, and desire to help her friend, it had been to much for her. He bit his lip, debating if he should wake her up and cause her a different kind, the knowledge that her friend was not able to be helped. It was a dilemma that he was still mulling over for the next few minutes.

–

Serenity waited a long time for Endymion to return. It hurt to sit (though better), it hurt to lay down on her back, it hurt to lay on her sides. Everything she did pulled not only uncomfortably against her wounds, but caused fresh searing heat to go along her back. She had been warned by the doctor not to aggravate it too much, or else they'd break open again and she'd lose more blood. As it was, they were bleeding to only heal again, but luckily they weren't large enough to cause too many problems.

It was also near impossible to stand, her legs would not hold under her and she usually had to be held by someone if she tried. Endymion had put her on the bed, and she could get herself into a sitting position, a few days' rest had helped in getting back some of her strength and motor control hadn't been damaged, at least not too badly. She was able to get herself to at least do that, but now she wanted to go back to the window. She heard lots of commotion from below her on the street. Some of it was cheering and some of it was jeering.

She hadn't watched any of the executions to people who had been in her life and had attempted to harm her, but she needed to see this. It seemed quite impossible to her that someone would dare dream of lighting someone else on fire. It was horrible, but these last few months had taught her true horror did exist in this world.

But for a few lucky ones, or those who persevered, there could be a bright light at the end. That there were good things to celebrate as well. That when you managed to find a good one, you should hold on with both hands and refuse to let go.

She somehow managed to find herself at the window on her knees. She couldn't see much more from here, but it was a start. There was the cathedral in the near distance, and before that, between the two large structures of the castle and cathedral, there were stages set up. Serenity recalled someone saying something about a festival just before they arrived, but it seemed now that the happy moments were over. On the stage there were _two_ not one, fire mounts. Who else were they going to try and burn? Only Ami was being tried as a witch, wasn't she? Fear clawed up Serenity's throat at the idea of any of her other friends being punished in the same way, Setsuna, Tamas, or especially little Hotaru who wasn't even old enough to choose this as her lifestyle yet.

She must have passed out with her arms folded on the cold gray stone, looking out at the street below, because the next thing she knew, she was in bed, facing away from the windows onto the street and into someone's soul. She knew it well and loved it deeply. She smiled softly at Endymion, forgetting for a brief moment what she was just thinking about, what she was worried about. "Did you move me?"

"No." Endymion admitted. "I wouldn't have, not unless you looked more uncomfortable than you do now."

"Oh, must have been one of the guards or a doctor." She mused. "I was at the window, watching them set up. The crowd doesn't seem too entirely pleased."

Endymion glanced out the window, he could see some of it from where he was from, and when he looked back down at her, she knew that he was unsuccessful. She turned her eyes from him and he soothed her hair back, trying to comfort. "Shall I close the window? It will block it out some." He didn't want to watch himself, but she shook her head. "Serenity-"

"No. I want to go down there and be there for Ami. Who else are they going to fry?" Serenity was struggling to sit up again.

"A guard that tried to rescue her. I think it was Jadeite." Endymion slid an arm under hers and helped her up, he winced as it pulled on his own sore muscles and bones. It was lucky that they ended up here, and not somewhere that would have seen their weakness and tried to pry on it.

"How can he stand for this?" Serenity demanded, trying to do it without his help, she had seen his flinch and didn't want to cause any more harm to him.

"The King is bound to rules outside of himself. He must conform to the religious sector that plays a big part here. Bigger than it does in our kingdom."

Serenity had to accept it, she didn't relish the answer he gave her, but she accepted it as being concrete, there was nothing the two of them could do about it. They were visiting royalty, they weren't the royalty of these lands and the King would have tried everything to please them, but if his hands were tied, then they were tied.

"I still want to go down there. I want to see Ami one last time and be in the crowd, letting her know, she's not alone." Serenity wasn't sure if she was strong enough for that, but she had to be, had to be there for her friend who she had seen not even a few days previous. Ami was very important to her. Endymion sighed and left her again, with a kiss to her temple to see what he could do for her.

A few of the guards came back and they were carrying a chair with rounded edges so it would be easier to push along or carry. They lifted her from the bed and deposited her into it. One of the men stayed back with Endymion as they walked, trying to get their King to lean on him as he wasn't quite strong enough either. Endymion, if he'd had his way, would have carried Serenity himself, but he was limited and respected those limitations, so he could heal faster and be as good as new so he could care for her once more the way he wanted to.

They didn't speak the entire walk down. The King had a place far away from the crowd, high above them, but still within clear sight of the pyres that wished to hold the flames that would encompass those deemed sinners by this church. Endymion and Serenity were placed next to him, the guards moving back and around, to protect them. The King greeted Serenity with a bittersweet look and wished that their meeting had been under better circumstances. Serenity couldn't even offer up a sad smile as she looked over the large crowd, most of whom were rioting, but were held back. She was looking for her friend, but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Why do they riot? I was under the impression that crowds enjoyed this type of thing, even if individuals would swear by the fact that they thought it was horrendous."

The King tilted his head as he listened to her and then nodded. Endymion stood behind his wife, but he would soon tire, there was a chair next to her if he wished to sit. "They do riot. They riot against this disastrous act. The religious man behind it here has overstepped his bounds and they believe so as well. They, like me, cannot do anything about it. He is one man, backed by a large establishment, but if they knew his true motives, they wouldn't have agreed. They enjoyed your friend's appearance, found her entertaining and unique. I am sure that they wouldn't have even imagined calling the Cardinal into this matter if he hadn't already stepped in himself." The King looked pained. "The fact that now one of their beloved generals have been taken into this mess has only incited them to riot more. My men are only there to protect, to see that nobody is unnecessarily hurt."

Serenity thanked him for his explanation and turned her attention back to the crowd. She wanted to see her friend at the same time she really truly didn't. That would mean her death was seconds away. Serenity wondered what Ami was going through right now and what was being said and with whom. She felt something watching, or rather someone. She even caught a shadow falling onto the crowd that was not there before. It was an added shape that was on the cathedral's building. It was only a slight movement, but she had been looking so intensely at the crowd that she was the only one that noticed it. Her eyes lifted to the building itself and searched its facade for the being she saw.

Nothing stood out to her. She wondered if she was only making it up, that she had hoped that there would be one last chance for her friend. The sun was setting behind the cathedral and she shivered not from the cold, but what was going to happen now. This man had a flare for the theatrics. Endymion's hand rested her shoulder and she felt his presence behind her, and she was thankful for it. She lifted her hand and covered his, her grasp only in thanks right now, but as she saw her friend tugged onto the stage, it tightened until it was squeezing his.

Her beautiful friend was dressed in white cotton, the skirt ending at her ankles, a symbol of purity, hoping the gods would accept her soul with this act, despite all of the harm they say she did. Ami was being led by men, tethered to a rope and practically being dragged across the stage, though she was trying to walk with confidence. She fell to her knees, her hair wild about her, and the girl was as beautiful as ever. Ami raised her head and her eyes scanned the crowd as they pulled her roughly back to her feet and tied against one of the spires. She looked upon the crowd bravely and faced her fate with that attitude.

Her strength only faltered in her eyes for a brief moment as she caught Serenity looking at her with heartbreak clearly on her own features. Ami stared a long time, her bottom lip bit by her top teeth, before she nodded to the two of them, trying to be strong again. She hadn't expected that Serenity would be there for her, would sit and witness such atrocities, not because she wanted to, but because she needed to be there for Ami. There would be no other reason why she would sit and witness anyone's death. Ami was projecting that she was thankful for the support and love her friend was showing her. That Serenity's actions meant a lot to her. She was no longer alone in a sea of foreigners.

Ami's eyes pulled away from them and went back to the other prisoner they were pulling out. He walked more confidently and they weren't as rough with him. He was resigned to his fate and didn't fight. If Ami was going, then he had no where else he could be. Serenity didn't need to be a mind reader or told by him this was the case, his body language and how he only looked at Ami the entire time told her that clearly enough. Once Ami saw this man, she didn't look out at the crowd anymore, she only had eyes for him. They were staring only at one another. Even when the Cardinal came in front of them, his red hair at odds with his red robes, he forced Ami's head towards him, to ask, one more time if she repented, but Ami's eyes never strayed and she said 'no'. He let her go and walked away.

"Cardinal Ruben." Serenity was informed by the King. Her lips wanted to twitch in wry annoyance that yet another person had red hair that wanted to do her some form of harm, even if it wasn't to her physically or intended as such, but he was taking away her friend. That and even his name and rank played highly into his colors. A slight nagging feeling was felt at the back of her head, as if that name should have meant more to her. Wasn't that- but no, he'd died, didn't he? And he's a Cardinal. There wasn't a way for it to be possible. The cruel set to his mouth though showed Serenity all she needed to know. He was never going to let these two go.

She felt pressure on her shoulder and Endymion's fingers dug in, at first she thought he was trying to reassure her, but she realized that this was hard on him as well. She squeezed his hand and he released her slightly. He didn't move away or unhand her though. They both needed the other to watch this.

Night had fallen on them, but there was a torch lit on stage and a few more all around them. "I have asked once again if these two sinners repent for their crimes. They have not. I shall release their wretched souls from their body, in hopes that once released from mortal wants, they shall find their way up once more to God's Heavenly Gates."

Serenity tried to look away when he threw the branch of flames into the kindling beneath her, then another at Jadeite's feet. She couldn't do it, and she was clutching at Endymion's hand fiercely now as the flames rose higher, licking and catching onto Ami's dress. They were also attaching to the light colored pants of Jadeite and his white shirt.

Endymion was trying to move into her line of sight, to protect her from all of this, but the sudden tug on his hand, had him looking again at these two. Something was moving. Someone, many someones. There were the other gypsies releasing Ami and Jadeite but the Cardinal wasn't liking it and fighting them off, the guards were fighting them off and he grasped Ami by her hair, attempting to throw her back into the flames.

A man with a hunched back was upon them then, the two fought each other, Ami was released and fell against the platform at their feet, not moving. The hunched man pushed and the Cardinal fell into the roaring flames, being consumed by them, he was moving back towards them, reaching for the fallen girl, but he fell before he got close enough. Flames raced across the stage, getting widely out of control. Someone was picking up the fallen man and another was pulling Ami out of danger's path.

That was when Serenity did shield her eyes from the sight, the light was bright and it and the heat burned in the night air. Ami was fine and she had no intention on watching other deaths. They were moving suddenly as the crowd broke out into a full fledged riot. They were cheering and getting to their rescuers to help off the stage when last Serenity looked. Ami was stirring and reaching for the hunched man.

She looked now. "Where are we going?" She demanded as she realized they were moving away from her friend and the crowd.

"Into the safety of the castle." The King told her, resting a hand briefly on her arm. "You'll be able to see Ami soon enough, when things settle down. They won't be allowed to stay in this city for long, and then they won't be welcomed into our kingdom for much longer after that. It was one of my own subjects that had killed the Cardinal, but the Holy Oversee won't accept that for long once they find out."

"Are you going to go after them?"

The King laughed when he was asked that. "Heavens no, child, Jadeite is one of my favorites and Ami was quite an entertaining dancer. It would be a shame in losing either. However I need to at least appear to be doing so on paper. That's why they'll all have to leave. Perhaps you can protect them on the rest of your journey." The King was looking at Enydmion now who was, when Serenity turned her gaze to him, laughing silently.

Endymion was overjoyed to have Ami safe, it would be a burden taken off of him when they left Paris. Serenity wouldn't be in a foul mood about her friend and she could concentrate instead on healing. Hell, he liked Ami well enough himself, despite her ability to suddenly unload her opinions on him about why he wasn't performing correctly, although he'd heard no complaints from Serenity herself. He performed perfectly when neither of them were injured and probably even then, if he didn't fear hurting Serenity further by doing so.

"I am sure I can arrange something. My guards are in need of a few replacements. You could be sure to visit often, though I can never promise him as high of a rank as you've clearly given him if you're willing to bend for him like this."

"He'd be faithful to you above myself if you were to hire him on. I can understand your hesitancy though, so we shall both be grateful for whatever you can offer him. Even if it is only during the safe-passing, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up again one day and pledged himself completely to you." The King was laughing as well and Serenity was a little confused what was going on. She had to keep looking back and forth from her position in being held by one of the guards. The others were carrying her chair. "Though I do hope you stay on longer than what is necessary for the two of you to heal properly. I wanted to get to know the new Queen."

"With the way things are shaping up, I'm not sure we'll be able to stay even that long." Endymion admitted almost as if he were sad to go. Serenity wasn't sure how she felt about this place at the moment.

"I'm afraid your wife doesn't share your sentiments about my land. She seems as if she's regretting staying even a moment longer."

Serenity jerked in surprise. "No! Sorry, I was just troubled. Ami is a dear friend of mine, has been since I was young. Any place that wanted to do harm to her, seemed like a place that I wouldn't want to spend much time in. However I do understand that what happened today has nothing to do with you. Ami had said that she had thought this place to be wonderful before this happened, so maybe I should give it a chance to find out what that meant."

The King nodded his head towards her and then a smile graced his features when they were already inside. "I see that you found the back way easily enough. Perhaps I shouldn't let you go." He wasn't talking to either of them and Serenity turned her head to see who he was talking to.

"Jadeite?" Serenity whispered in surprise and Endymion nodded.

"He might give you an in and it will be you that I have to worry about." The King though was only teasing Endymion.

"Might I stand?" She turned her attention back to the guard holding her and with a brief look over to her husband, she was allowed, but his hand remained at her waist, to help hold her up, and she was grateful.

Smoked and dirty from the ash, Ami and the strange small hunched man were coming out from behind Jadeite. The hunched man leaned on Ami for support and when Ami lifted her head, she saw her old friend and Jadeite took him from her so she could rush to give Serenity a fierce hug. Serenity held Ami, suddenly understanding what Lita felt when Serenity finally returned from the Duke's. Not that it was much different than what she was already feeling towards returning and knowing Lita was safe. Ami didn't sob into her chest and she seemed remarkably unfazed by the events, despite also being burned alive.

"Are you ok?" Serenity asked, wondering if there was a shock setting in.

"I'm fine." Ami beamed at Serenity. "Jadeite and I were ready to accept our fates, as long as we were together. Neither of us expected Quasimodo to come to our rescue. Now that he has though, I can breathe easier." Ami laughed as she realized she made a joke. "I was only worried about you and him. You I knew would bounce back, slowly, but you would. I didn't know what would happen to him if he remained with his surrogate father. I'm glad now that at least he's safe." She wasn't looking at the man she had been content to die with, but the other one.

Serenity now understood Ami's feelings. He was a brave and courageous man who had a lot of set backs. She was only feeling a little guilty that she chose the handsome charming one with the easy life. It wasn't what she planned, but she fell in love with Jadeite after meeting Quasimodo and had her heart go out to the shorter man, who had fallen for her. Serenity could see it in the mangled face as he looked at Ami. Always knowing that they couldn't be together, but stronger for the brief time that he had dreamed it to be possible.

"We're going to go in a few nights." Serenity's attention was caught by Ami as she explained it to all listening. Her heart grew towards the King who had planned something with them, but not sure if it was going to work and couldn't be responsible if it did.

"I'm going to stay here." Quasimodo announced right after her. Ami looked shocked and not more than a little upset. He held her hands in his. "It's my home and I never knew anything else. I belong in the bell tower. That's the place I want to be. I'd just get in the way otherwise."

"You'll fit into our band easily." Ami tried to protest, that was what she had come out here and had been set to do, the rest of this just got muddled along the way.

He shook his head and gave her back her hands. "I might, and I admit it might be fun, but I don't have the desire to travel and never be in one spot. I like being settled and I hope one day you may come back here and we can share our lives together once more."

"Meet us." Jadeite declared suddenly. "Ami told me of a place that she visits that is no man's land. Meet us there every year for a few days."

Endymion and Serenity shared a look at the reminder of that place and Serenity wondered what was happening now to Seiya, but that was a mystery she'd probably never find out the ending to. Perhaps some day when they went back again. "Serenity and Endymion will likely join us as well." Ami added. "Perhaps them and any future children. Lita too and her new husband."

"And Haruka and Michiru." Serenity added as well, trying to ignore Ami's suggestion that there'd be someone else with them. "They've all been there at one time or another, except Kunzite." Endymion lifted a brow with that knowledge, but it shouldn't surprise him too much. Serenity was well acquainted with the area.

Quasimodo seemed to think about it. "All right. I will probably need a guide though."

"That could be arranged." Serenity was thinking about sending Haruka and Michiru to do it, if not Endymion and herself.

"Let's not discuss all of this now. The Queen is looking piqued and you still have a few more days before you leave. This, tonight, is not a goodbye." The King chided all of them for making plans already, but they were all excited that all were well, or as well as could be. Ami and Jadeite had a few burns and bruises, and Quasimodo had a broken leg in addition to those. Other than that, these three had gotten off pretty lucky and Ami was smiling away between her two men. "Let us have dinner, or at least those who can stomach it."

–

A few more days found them on another journey, they were traveling through the lands between Paris and further north. They had several places that they had to visit and the amount of time they spent in each castle was diminishing as they had also planned to be home for the birth of Lita and Kunzite's child. That was fast approaching as there were only three months left.

Jadeite had agreed to be one of the guards, and Endymion and he were fast becoming friends. Serenity smiled to herself at the idea that Endymion couldn't make friends due to his position and thought of how many he had gained recently. He would have said it was due to her, but she would have had a laugh.

They traveled now with the gypsies and Ami and Jadeite had been wed under gypsy law and the party had lasted the remainder of days they had spent in Paris. Serenity had gotten to see a bit of it, and even marveled at the Notre Dame as Quasimodo showed it to them, already looking lighter and less gothic than it had previous to the Cardinal's death. He had been saddened those days over the loss of the man he considered a father, but had dealt with it the best he could. The church would remain what it was meant to be, a sanctuary for lost souls. A kind priest would be promoted from within the ranks and hopefully peace would reign over it once more.

Jadeite spent most of his time with Ami in her camp, but he also fulfilled the duties that Endymion had laid out for him for his position. Jadeite enjoyed being used again in any sort of capacity and relished doing those tasks.

Serenity was doing much better, she was able to walk around on her own and her wounds were healed enough that she could start with heavier tasks. Endymion still flocked over her and made sure she didn't do anything too strenuous. He was fairing much better as well. He had access to both his arms now and his ribs didn't hurt as much as they did.

They were traveling again this day, Endymion and Serenity on horseback, Kunzite had sent another guard on it after Paris. It was none other than Endymion's horse. The carriage was still pulled, but it held mostly their stuff. Serenity wanted to be out and looking at their surroundings, rather than hidden inside what had been there for mostly her safety. Endymion didn't refuse her. This way he got to hold her as well.

One of the members of the band reigned their horse to a halt and the guards tightened their position around the Royal Couple. It amused Serenity for a moment that title belonged to his parents only a few years ago and now it described them, something she never thought of in a million years.

Then her eyes caught what had held them up. "What is this?" She took the reigns from Endymion and they moved forward. She was annoyed and slightly angry. They were now in new territory and this wasn't any king she knew. He was an obvious king from where he stood on a raised platform, with his mother standing slightly behind him. "Why is it that there is a sudden wave of desire to burn maidens?" She asked them, not caring that they were on his land. "What are you doing?"

"This is my wife." The King gestured, taking in Endymion and knowing who they were instantly. "She is a sinner who has done something wicked. Why else would she refuse to speak?"

"You know, she could very well be just mute, right?" Ami questioned, pulling closer on horseback. "At any rate, what does not speaking have to do with anything? Has she been cruel or unkind?"

"No." The King admitted. "I do not want to harm her, but I have begged her to speak, to tell me that it is all falsehood, but she has done nothing of the sort. She never smiles or laughs either. If she is mute, it is god's way of punishing her for her sins. She won't even write down something to show me she is innocent."

"Could she have been a devout member of the church and undergoing the vow of silence?"

"It has been too long for something like that. Even they are allowed to break it if it comes to a life or death situation. No, her silence comes from much more sinister means."

"What sin could a child do? How do you know she has not always been this way?" Ami asked but the King had no answer. So someone else picked up, trying to stop this, though they did not know all of the background and probably had no right to intervene. Though they had all the right to their opinions after all they had gone through.

"Well if this is the kind of husband she has to look forward to, one that would burn her after marrying her, and knowing what she was like, then I wouldn't either. Smile or laugh, I mean." Serenity stated bitterly.

"Serenity." Endymion warned and left her on the horse as he got down and walked up to the other king. "Zoicite." He held out his hand and the other King shook it. "I do not know what would possess you to do something like this." Endymion's eyes took in the other woman. "Your father's last wife?" Endymion felt a little unease as he noticed that this woman had red hair as well. How many red heads were there on the mainland? He thought they all came from Scotland, or at least their genes.

Zoicite nodded. "This is Kaolite. She outlived my father and has become a trusted adviser."

Serenity struggled to get down and one of the guards helped her easily, Endymion hadn't wanted her getting that close, and she wouldn't have been able to manage it yet in her condition on her own. He held out a hand to her, holding onto her, but slightly behind her. Serenity looked over this woman with censure.

Kaolite said something to Zoicite, her words for his ears alone, but he sighed heavily. "We shall discuss this later. She has to be dealt with." It was as if he was being controlled as he jerked towards the blond held against the pillar. His actions were stilted and he waved for them to continue, the guards seemed opposed to the idea. His eyes were sad and hers were pouring out all of her love towards him.

Serenity tugged on Endymion's hand and he looked away from this towards where she was pointing. He saw twelve ravens above them swirling in the sky, already the vultures were waiting for her, he thought dryly. "I've seen them before. When we were at the library."

"Ravens all look the same." He told her, turning away, not believing her words as anything more than a side thought.

"No, _Endymion, look_." She pointed again and they were coming closer. "I recognize them, there is exactly the same number."

Endymion pulled her close, he believed her now, but he didn't know what the point was. So he asked her. "And?"

Serenity shrugged. She didn't know either, but there had to be a point to it.

Then all of a sudden the ravens were on the ground and they turned into men, just as the flames swelled around the girl in the center. Twelve men were suddenly pulling the logs away from her with their bare hands and putting it out. They released her and she smiled at them and laughed.

"Is that a person who does not laugh?" Serenity chastised the other king.

Zoicite shook his head in amazement. "I have never heard a sound so lovely."

"My love." She spoke. "I am sorry for my distance. I was looking out for only my brothers. I had already sentenced them to live as ravens for ten years, I could not be responsible for their deaths."

"Mina!" Zoicite gathered her close. "I am so sorry! Kaolite-" Then he hardened and looked directly at the redhead that was trying to slip away. "Arrest her!" The twelve brothers caught her before anyone else moved, they had been looking out over her as well.

Serenity laughed at how easy that was. "Seriously?"

"You don't know our story." Mina admitted. "You would have forgiven him for his misgivings after being married to me for two years and never a word, smile or laughter. I knew he was being controlled by her, but I could say nothing, not even write it down. That would have been cheating. Throughout it all though, he was kind to me. He was the perfect husband. It was not a surprise though that he had doubts. She exploited those doubts. But now things will be better."

"Please, Endymion, stay for awhile, and we shall share our story with you and perhaps you can share yours as well."

Endymion and Serenity shared a look before they both shrugged. "Only for the night." The guards and Jadeite offered up a slight protest due to the impromptu agreement. They hadn't had time yet to ferret out the location, make sure it was safe.

"It's been deemed safe before." Serenity reminded the guards when she was alone with them. "That hasn't made it so."

This wasn't a planned stop, but Zoicite and Mina made gracious hosts, though Mina was distracted between wanting to talk to them and spending her time with her brothers. Once she found her voice again, it seemed she could not be stopped.

"I think I liked her better a mute." Zoicite joked and his wife stuck her tongue out at him. "This is the woman I always thought she'd be. I love her more with each passing moment."

Serenity looked to Endymion, wondering if the man was serious.

"He's the most serious man I know. He takes his studies very importantly, this is the most laid back and impulsive I have ever seen him. It's refreshing. I do believe Mina is good for him."

The day and night had been entertaining and the gypsies added to the merriment, still within the celebration of a wedding, the night still dwindled to a close. The next day, like they had stated and despite the protests of not only Mina and Zoicite, but the twelve brothers as well, they had to be off on the rest of their journey. They had more than a day's ride ahead of them to get to the next castle.

–

The following night they camped out, Serenity and Endymion in a tent to themselves. The rest of the guards and gypsies and whoever else was with them were off doing whatever it was they wanted to do. Serenity and Endymion were too busy being wrapped up within one another after finally managing to subdue their desires within the other by finally being able to express it once more.

Endymion thread his fingers through her long hair as she lay on his stomach. She was wrapped up in animal hides to keep her warm, but she was starting to get over heated again as she looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. His fingers left her for a moment to draw a white hide across her cheek. "You are so gorgeous."

"Even now that I'm not perfect?"

She had been a little conscious of him seeing the wounds on her back. He laughed. "You were never _perfect_. I loved you just the same." She hit him with a pillow, she had been perfect and he knew it too, but it didn't matter to him. "Actually, now that you have a few scares, I think you're perfect. A few flaws to keep you human, perhaps, but now I know that I can't be the one to damage you."

He got hit with another pillow, but she knew he was only teasing her. "I'm just sad I can't say the same about you."

"You've healed all my scars." He kissed her. "I only hope that I can do that for you as well."

"You already have." She sighed into the kiss, bringing his head closer to her, he groaned as the position stretched his side he hadn't moved like that in awhile. "Sorry." She let him go, but he only gathered her up so he could kiss her properly in a different position. "Endy- you'll-"

"I'm just fine." He slid a knee between her bare thighs. "I've already shown you that once tonight." He proceeded to show her once more. She laughed as he moved quickly and showed her exactly how healthy he was. She kept up.

–

Across the Kingdoms there was a woman standing in front of a mirror that swirled in front of her. "Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest on this land?"

"You, my dear Queen are fairest of them all, however two more dare to breech your record. One here, another visiting but has not yet set foot on your land."

The Queen snarled. "I don't care about any passing beauty, who is the fairest of this land?"

"You my Queen."

"Who is it that dares to compete with me?"

"It is only unexpected and unintentional, but she has not yet surpassed your beauty. I do not know if she will."

"Who is it?" The Queen was growing impatient.

"I cannot say until it is true." The mirror became quiet and the Queen shrieked in frustration, but she would get no answers this night.

–

They were two nights away from this Queen and that night they stopped once more to camp. They were too numerous to fit into an inn and wasn't many of their their ways. Serenity was looking in the carriage for something and it was Jadeite that had found her. "May I help you with something?" He asked, catching her as she was startled and slipped off the step.

Serenity laughed and pushed away her blond hair from in front of her face. "Endymion sent you to watch over me tonight?" When Jadeite didn't answer, she assumed she was right. "I am looking for my book. Hotaru gave it to me, and I wanted to finally read it. I hadn't been in the mood before this."

Jadeite frowned, he could understand that, he had been filled in on all of the difficulty she had gone through over the last year. He helped her search when it turned out it wasn't where she thought it would be.

Hotaru appeared before them as if by magic, startling both of them. "Serenity, you have let it out of your hands again?" She shook her head before reaching behind her and handing it to the blond again. Her eyes still blank and frosted. "Keep track of this, it is important." Then she walked around the carriage and before Serenity could say thank you, the girl was gone.

"How strange." Jadeite mused, wrestling his blond locks back into place. "Let me help you." He lifted the surprisingly heavy book out of her hands even as she protested. "You're not supposed to lift anything over 10 pounds." He was right and she was forced to let him carry it on the walk back her tent. He held the flap open for her, and bowed. "My Queen." She proceeded him into the main area, it was tall enough to stand in and had tables and chairs.

"Where is Endymion?" She asked, not having seen him for a little while.

"He is out by the bonfire. Would you wish me to gather him for you?"

Serenity smiled kindly at Jadeite and shook her head. "No, it is all right, I was only curious. Don't you want to be with Ami?"

"She is there with him, doing her show."

Serenity lifted a blond brow and looked at him teasingly. "And you'd rather be here than watch it?"

"Oh, she'll give me a private one later tonight. I will enjoy that one infinitely more than the one she gives the public. I can join her if I wish there. In the meantime, I promised your husband that I would watch over you."

"I have other guards. One that actually need to call me their queen, you're my friend's husband. You are allowed to call me Serenity."

"Queen Serenity." At the wrinkle of her nose, he realized she didn't like how that sounded.

"Too stuffy." She admitted when she realized she'd been caught. "Princess Serenity at least had a ring to it. Queen Serenity sounds like you're talking to my mother."

"Was her name Serenity also?"

"No. It was Isabel." Serenity was lost in thought a little at the mention of her mother, and Jadeite didn't press. He bowed his head and waited for her to continue. "At any rate, I try to avoid sounding stuffy at any cost."

"I could never imagine even the stuffiest title impacting your presence. Ami was correct when she said you were special."

Serenity laughed. "You do know how to flatter. Just don't let my husband see you do it."

"I shall wait outside until you deem it necessary to move on for something else." He inclined his head and went to go do that but Serenity called him to a stop.

"Please Jadeite. I know that you were good friends with your King. Let us be good friends as well. You are after all married to one of my best friends. Please sit down and join me. I am sure Endymion has a book or two that might pique your interest. I was only going to read mine for the time being. It will be very boring for you out there."

"I suppose you are correct. Endymion's new guard that had arrived after Paris has been making the rounds on the grounds. I would do better guarding you more personally and keeping you within eyesight." Jadeite took a seat across from her in one of the more comfortable chairs. He started reading one of the books Endymion had left out, but while it was pretty interesting, it didn't hold his attention as it should. His gaze kept monitoring Serenity and his surroundings.

She was aptly intrigued by her book. She didn't put it down, her eyes scanning all of the pages, looking at it closely, and turning the page only to go back and double check something. Her interest in the book did not wane until Endymion stuck his head in and took in the sight. He chuckled. "Something tells me I never have to worry about Jadeite making moves on the Queen."

"He is a flirt." Serenity countered, closing the book and putting it on the table. She stood to receive his kiss.

"You didn't have to stand." He whispered. "I could have come to you."

"I don't mind meeting you half way." She whispered back and he had a feeling they were talking more than just this kiss. He kissed her again, then pulled her into his arms so they were both facing Jadeite.

"A flirt, is it?" He looked Jadeite over. "I know I promised your last King, but-"

"It was harmless." Jadeite held up his hands and realized that some of Endymion's possessions were still in one of them. He quickly put it down, not knowing what he could touch, but knowing a few things were off limits in more ways than one.

"It really was. He was more interested in sharing how he was going to enjoy Ami's private dance tonight than to pay me any attention." Serenity leaned back into Endymion's embrace and Jadeite smiled at how obviously in love these two were.

"Something I never thought to be possible." Endymion gasped in outrage. "How could any man think of someone else in your presence?"

Jadeite was suddenly aware that they were putting him on. Truthfully doing so, but none of it was serious. "If you'll excuse me, my majesties, I shall be returning to my wife, whom _you've_ had the pleasure in seeing tonight."

Endymion tilted his head to give Jadeite his by, and then when the flap closed again he gathered Serenity up between his hands and raised her to give her a proper kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and completely forgot about the book that she had wanted to share with him as he lead her into the sleeping area.

Later that night as he laid his head on her thighs, and she sat up looking down at him as they talked, she realized she needed to show him. She slipped her legs gently out from under him, despite his protests and kissed him, promising that she'd be right back. She wasn't wearing anything as she grabbed up the book and then returned, holding it in front of her as she looked at him. He turned his head, still in the same position she'd left him in. "I know I shouldn't be turned by the image you create standing there like that with that book, while you're in turmoil, but I can't help it. What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well, remember when you asked me if I had any more secrets I'd like to share?" He nodded, sitting up, realizing this had gotten more serious. "Well, at the time, I hadn't realized I had one this big."

"Get back in bed Sere, you'll get cold other wise and we can go over it calmly." He held the hides away for her to join him and she did, lying down on her stomach next to him and put the book in front of both of them as they rested on their elbows and forearms. "What is this?" He asked, running his fingers over the cover. "I've seen this before."

Serenity nodded. "Twice, I believe, once when we were at the waterfalls and the other when we were at my family home." She opened the book to turn it to the front page. "Look familiar?"

"That's you." He seemed genuinely impressed to see her in it. "Your hair is a little different. They look like meatballs." He mused, running a finger over her locks on the page. "And spaghetti."

Serenity laughed. "I suppose they do. Anyway, this me is reading a book called Cinderella. I recall another tale by that title, with the same author as this one."

"Isn't that the rags to riches tale? A servant girl meeting a handsome prince and he chases after her when she leaves a shoe behind?" He paused and started laughing. "Did you love that book? Is that what you dreamed would happen one day to you? Because, I have to say, it had."

Serenity nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "I never dreamed of marrying a prince. Handsome or otherwise. That's not the point. I wasn't a servant girl, not really, I always had my proper title. Lita fits this tale more than I do."

Endymion mused over that point for a while, he had to agree with her, it was. Serenity was only temporarily filling in the role of servant, Lita on the other hand had lost both her parents, was an orphaned servant and had married about as high as she could. In their society, it was Lita that had truly gone from poor to fabulously wealthy and the new perfect life by meeting a handsome man, by meeting a prince had set it into motion, but a different, highest ranking man had married her. Lita was the true Cinderella. "Then what does that make you?"

"I don't know. When Hotaru gave me this book, she said I was special, that I was the connection to these stories, but that this is only this life, that the stories that are in this book are something different than purely fictional. This is supposed to be a guide to me, to us."

"We don't get a Grimm tale then?" Endymion asked, putting weight onto his far arm to look at her.

"Grimm tale I don't know. I certainly think our tale has been grim in some ways. However a traditional one, I think not. I think we have a different fairy-tale." Serenity shrugged. "Haruka and Michiru don't get one either."

"I'm sure we could figure out one about them that they fit into. A farmer and a noble woman, sounds like every fairy-tale I've ever read."

Serenity sighed, she supposed that was true enough. "Also, not the point. Though since you have brought up all of my friends, I need to show you this. I looked at it before, but it didn't hit me the way it had this time. I've forgotten everything I looked at. I can't even tell you what's on the future pages, just what I read tonight."

She turned the page. There in the first story were Serenity, Lita, Ami, Mina and another dark haired girl. Ami had blue hair though in these pictures and they were all wearing highly inappropriate clothing. "The Legend of the Sailors." Endymion read the title. "What is this?"

"Hotaru said that the fashions and mentality are of the future, but it is rather strange, because she didn't say it was us in the future, just that it was set then. A future type of book or an imagined one. But I want to know how these girls." Serenity pointed at Mina and the other one they hadn't yet met. "How these girl were included into the story when I haven't even met them yet."

Endymion shook his head. He didn't have any answers. "Maybe someone had guessed that there would be people like this in your future. Blond hair and blue eyes isn't that strange and we haven't even met this other girl yet."

Serenity frowned at Endymion, he had a harder time believing in the mystical than she did, though after Setsuna's disappearing act with her dress shop, one would have thought he'd be more open to it. He was still trying to figure that one out. Serenity was still unaware that it existed. "There's more." She turned the page. "Our first enemy. Does she look familiar?"

Endymion's eyes turned to the page and he growled. "Beryl."

Serenity nodded. "I was reading this earlier. It says that she was in love with this Prince of a time long ago and when they had all been woken once more, she was still out to get him. She would stop at nothing, hating the one that had turned his head and would even try to kill her to get to him. That prince is the one that looks like you." She pointed to the man that was lying on the ground, but the girl next to him, shielding him from another blow was the one that looked like Serenity and who she was shielding him from was Beryl. "Beryl died in this story. Her _name_ is even Beryl in this story. Tell me that's a coincidence."

"It's not. Someone knew it was your stepsister and knew how horrible she was, so included her into the story." Endymion tried to calm her.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Then explain this one to me." She turned the page and the story was: Legend of the Doomed Tree. "I don't know about the rest of this, but look who the enemy is in this one." Her finger tapped against the two beings arm in arm.

"Ali and Ann?" Endymion took a closer look. "Were they even together yet when Hotaru gave this to you?"

Serenity grimaced, they had been, but only she and maybe one other person knew about it. "They lived." She added as an after thought. "I really wished I had sat down and read this entire book the night Hotaru gave it to me, but I have to admit, it spooked me, someone incorporating me into their book. I only glanced through a few pages. Being scared to dig too deep when I started recognizing faces."

"This isn't the Grimm style, they don't carry themes over from one story to the next, much less characters."

"Sometimes they do, but no, this is only Jakob's work. Wilhelm wrote the ones we're most familiar with."

Endymion had to admit he was kind of curious now. "So we have Ali, Ann and Beryl for villains. All of the ones we've met so far and the one we haven't as your friends, or lover." He was suggestive on that last part. "Even Kunzite, Jadeite and Zoicite are in here, kind of in between characters."

"They're all in order too, these enemies. First Beryl, then Ann, and then." She turned the page, and had to look away, there were too many people on that page that she didn't want to see. "I didn't finish it, but this is where I got when you came in. It's spooky. Nobody knew that they were brothers." She pointed out the Duke, whose name was Diamond in this story, and Sapphir, his younger brother. "Even Esme and that Ruben guy are in here, but with slightly different names."

Endymion studied the pages for a long time. He scanned all of the faces and he had to admit once and for all that she was absolutely correct. "Have you read ahead yet?" He slid his fingers into the pages further in the back but she stayed his hand.

"I fear that our next enemy will be on the next page, not so far forward."

"What about Kaolite? She wasn't in here yet." Serenity allowed him to turn the page and there were a whole host of enemies that these girls fought in this story, but front and center, with red hair and which had caused major problems for these warrior sailors was Kaolite after all.

Endymion closed the book and snatched it away, putting it on the ground next to them. Serenity reached for it, but Endymion held her hands gently within his and against his chest. "We just met her, and tomorrow we shall be in Bavaria. It is our last place to visit before we head home for a little while to take care of Lita for the last few months of her pregnancy then we set out again. I want you to think very carefully before we go again. If this book is to be trusted, then we will be facing a fair amount more."

"We haven't really _faced_ any of the others, at least not any of the ones that didn't want to do either of us direct harm or had direct desires for us. They kind of just appeared along with some of the good guys and matters sort of worked themselves out with our interference, though even that didn't seem to help much as things were still going to happen even when we said no." Serenity argued. "So it wouldn't hurt to know what is going to happen in the future. What we should be looking for next."

"Like you said, we haven't managed to influence what happened in any way in this, our real lives. They just look and come in the order the book predicts. What good is it?"

"To know?" Serenity was sure he was right, things would happen regardless of whether they knew about it or not, and knowing about it wouldn't do anything. They couldn't change what happened in the here and now.

Endymion held it out to her to take back. "As long as you're understanding what this means. It's only an oracle, nothing more. I don't want you to get too worked up about it if you can't do anything. It is your book, Hotaru gave it to you, so you can decide what you want to do with it."

"You're just going to remove yourself entirely from this decision?"

Endymion laid back onto his hands, looking up at her. "Yes." His answer was simple. "This might be a big secret for the two of us, but to me, it doesn't matter. We only have to watch out for people with red hair or ones that work closely with them."

Serenity frowned down at him for a moment before looking at the book and shrugging. He was right after all. She couldn't change anything and they were no longer in a direct threat. Serenity put it to the side, she'd read more tomorrow after they got to Bavaria's castle. She settled into Endymion's arms. The book was silly after all, a guide book, but really what did they need a guide for?

–

A short amount of time later found them in Bavaria's castle. It was quite nice and it had a view of the river flowing by. There were three royals living at this castle. The King, his new wife and his daughter. The King was pleasant enough, but he went to go hide in his chambers for the rest of their visit. The Queen was in control of everything and she was quite lovely. She had dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She dressed like a queen and her name was queen sounding. "Queen Nehelenia." Serenity curtsied. "Pleased to finally meet you."

The Queen looked Serenity over, almost sneering at the girl's fresh-face and purity. "Likewise. I hadn't realized one so young would become Queen so fast. But you are very beautiful, that must have helped some."

"I am, I admit, younger than your stepdaughter." She didn't address the rest of the Queen's comment, neither in thanking for a compliment or defending herself for not using it to get where she was. Serenity shared a look with the girl, who was very beautiful and had a fiery personality.

The girl similar to her age was not at all cynical and seemed unaware of her looks, unlike her stepmother that kept adjusting her hair or fluffing up or looking into any mirror she happened by. "However I am of age in my country and was gifted with an excellent role model."

"Was that the one you had beheaded, or thrown into jail?" The Queen stopped to turn to Serenity with a bored look.

Endymion had gone off with some of the men to talk with their court. There actually was business to be attended to here, rather than just visiting and keeping appearances up. Endymion had left her with the Queen and Princess, assured she was in good hands, and Jadeite stood post not too far away. He took a step forward at that blatant verbal attack on Serenity. She held a hand, low so not to get anyone's notice, but for him nonetheless, to stay back, she could handle this. Serenity swallowed hard before responding to that outright attack. "Neither. I have had no excellent role model that has either been thrown into jail or beheaded."

"That was not your stepmother then that was beheaded for trying to put you into your place?"

"Attacking a child is never a place-putter. She was sentenced with a crime against not only someone higher than her in rank, but also someone who she was supposed to look out for. I am sure you can understand that, being a stepmother yourself."

"Please, Serenity my dear, do not compare us." Nehelenia begged, and tried to smooth out her face. "Your stepmother and I are infinitely different ages. She was old, and I am not Raye's stepmother, I am just the King's new wife and Queen. Raye and I could practically be sisters, that's how close we are in not only age and beauty but also the bond between us. We share almost everything with one another."

"That is not inappropriate then, you think?" Serenity cast to the side, not to be heard by Nehelenia but was heard by both women none-the-less. Raye laughed and her violet eyes danced as she looked at Serenity with more interest than before. The girl seemed to click at that moment, and was shining and more radiant than the Queen in Serenity's eyes.

Nehelenia was still bored with her and yawned.

"I am not the one that chose me, my husband did. Any inappropriate thoughts will have to rest with him. I love him, but if he married me, he must have realized how it would look. Similar to how your own husband and King must realize that marrying so young means he'll have a chance to do so again if you fail him."

Serenity had to fight to keep her eyes from rolling at this very shallow woman and instead found her stepdaughter infinitely more interesting. The two of them walked a short distance away from Nehelenia and talked when it was appropriate to leave the slightly older woman's side.

"Why are you not yet married?" Serenity asked Raye, she had to only be 20, maybe 21 at the oldest. She was Lita's age.

"I haven't found a male that would chose me over Beauty Pageant there." Raye admitted. "They come seeking a wife's hand, but then they get besotted with the Queen and forget all about me. I'd find it annoying if I didn't think that marriage was not for me so soon."

"I thought that too." Serenity sighed, thinking of her husband. "I never wanted to marry until after I was 21 and then Endymion and I met and it wasn't meant to be how I planned it."

"Mine will have to somehow sweep me off my feet."

"I'm sure it'll happen." Serenity tried to cheer her up, seeing how sore of a spot this really was to the dark haired girl. "Even if not now, who cares. It'll come to you when you least expect it." She paused and looked at Raye again. "Has anyone ever told you that you have the strangest attributes?"

"Never in quite those terms. Should I be offended?"

"No, of course not. It's just your hair is very dark. Dark as-"

"Night." Raye supplied.

"I was going to say coal, but yes. Your skin though is not like anyone else I have seen up here, it's practically-"

"White as snow?" Raye continued. When Serenity didn't say anything else, Raye laughed. "My mother's wishing came true. I have hair as black as night, skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood." Raye shrugged. "Everyone notices."

"It's actually your eyes that intrigue me that most. What shade of purple are they? Lavender?"

"Violet, actually." Raye ran fingers through her dark hair. "Nobody really gets close enough to look. Some say when asked that they're blue, and others say brown. I think people just want to guess and put their own personal preference in there."

Serenity laughed. "Propaganda. Which ever way people want to hear that's what they'll tell them or advertise on posters by coloring them different colors when they're in an area that likes one over the other more."

"Why would we need to propaganda myself?" Raye asked, more curious than anything else.

"Because all royalty needs to. Why do you think we're here? It's to not only introduce myself to the other kings and queens, but also to spread good humor between the nations."

Raye and her got along fabulously. They were polar opposites in personalities, but somehow that lent a hand to their friendship. When it was time for supper, Endymion came up to her and pulled her into his embrace, leaving her with a kiss she had no difficulty in translating. Then when they walked to go eat, Serenity whispered to Endymion as they followed behind Raye. "Doesn't she look somehow familiar?"

Endymion shrugged. "The likeness between her and her stepmother is uncanny." He admitted. "Other than that, no."

Serenity rolled her eyes at her husband, he was sometimes blind to what was right in front of him and she had to give him a little leeway with that, he had his mind preoccupied with about a million other things that she didn't even begin to understand and he still managed to remain relaxed with her and focus only on her when they were together, pushing everything else away. She stopped briefly to tug him close so she could kiss him and then they were walking again, him not knowing what that was for, but not complaining.

All through dinner, it was only Raye and the Queen and it passed kind of slowly. Serenity picked at her meal, but it was a little off to her, but it didn't taste as bad as Lita's cooking recently. The others ate without complaint too. Then they all went into the hall for a little while, listening to Raye play the piano beautifully. Nehelenia seemed bored by it and brought in other musicians as well. Raye didn't blink an eye but transitioned smoothly into her stepmother's desires.

That night, Serenity found herself wandering the halls as everybody else got ready for bed. There was a guard trailing her, but not too close to be bothersome right now. Serenity ducked her head into random rooms and she looked around before moving on. Then one room caught her interest. There was a tall, free standing mirror in it, but that's not what caught her attention completely, it was the Queen looking into it and speaking to what seemed herself.

"Mirror mirror on the floor, who is the fairest of this land?"

Serenity moved away without waiting for a response, not expecting one and continued on her walk. If she had waited a moment longer, she would have heard the mirror speak back to the Queen. "My Queen it is but true that you art fair. Alas the title of the fairest has fallen from your grasp. You are not even two on this land."

The Queen grew angry, how was it possible that in a day she been removed from it completely? "Who is the fairest?" She demanded.

"The visiting Queen holds that title. She is the fairest of them all."

Nehelenia had to retain herself from smashing something, most likely the mirror she was looking into as Serenity appeared before her. She gripped her hands into fists and asked more calmly. "She is not of this land."

"She is of this land and hers and all lands together. She is the fairest of them all."

"If you ignore the damn Queen, who is the fairest of them all?"

Two more faces showed themselves in her mirror. "The gypsy brat is only fair for now, but soon her charms wont hold." Nehelenia growled. "She is not of this land."

"True, but she has no land to call her own, so where ever she is, she is of it."

"The last one, number three."

"Is tied for two, but is no you." The mirror spoke in rhyme and it was one thing that the Queen was ready to expunge if she could do anything about it. "It is the fairest Princess Raye that is the answer you seek. She was always fair and number two, but her heart has grown so beautiful, having met the other two, that she now grows stronger than you."

"If these other fairs leave this land, who is the fairest of them all?"

"Once they who travel find the home they seek, Princess Raye shall be fairest here and you shall be number two."

The Queen was furious, it was one thing for someone to come in and claim that title instantly, but for her stepdaughter to have flourished so and instantly? The Queen would have to do something about that. She could not harm the visiting Queen, nor her friend the gypsy queen, she had to take care of her stepdaughter and her alone. Perhaps once these visitors left, they did not want scandal to reach the furthest corners of the globe, not until Nehelenia was once again the fairest of them all.

–

Serenity pulled her book out as she and Endymion sat on the bed, he had his arm around her and was looking down with her at the pages. "Here. A woman obsessed by mirrors is in this story too. Says she trapped the souls she did not like in them as they challenged her beauty. They fed her and aided in her own once they were there."

"She does look like this Queen, and Raye does look like the last girl that you showed me the other night." Endymion sighed and rested his cheek against her head. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know what we can do. Nehelenia is shallow, but I don't think she would hurt Raye. Or if she did, this isn't our land to do anything about it. But Raye is my friend and I want to help her."

"Well if we really are living a fairy-tale, she'll need a prince or high classed noble to wake her from the spell."

"What spell? Not one of us have been under a spell." Then she realized that what happened with the ravens and Mina wasn't natural. "That was just plain odd. A trick of some sort." Endymion agreed with her on that point and they put it from their mind. Magic didn't exist, not even in Germany.

"I'm surprised you didn't get me on the needing a prince part."

"She doesn't, but I said that once before and look where I ended up." Serenity laughed, hooking a leg over his and looking down at him. "I'd hate to see what that would mean for someone else if I were to say it again."

"This isn't so bad, is it?" Endymion slid his hands up her legs and rested them on her hips.

She hummed a little and it sounded almost like a purr. "I don't know... It would have been a much simpler and easy life had you been poor."

"You wouldn't have looked at me twice." Endymion was only teasing. "Even at the beginning you assumed I had a high rank."

"A high rank and being poor do not always have to be separate." Serenity was teasing as well and she turned her head and moved all of her considerable blond hair over to the side and it poured off her shoulder. She lowered her head so her lips could brush along his jaw.

"As you've shown."

"I was not poor. I had no access to my money or was unable to use it, but poor I was not."

Endymion laughed as she said that. "That my dear is true enough, isn't it? But what are we even talking about or why? I can't follow when you do those things like that with your tongue."

"So you want me to stop?"

"Hells no." He flipped her over so she was on her back and was ravishing her lips. She was laughing as he showed her exactly what he wanted her doing.

Afterwards they laid there in each other's arms, warm and happy to be with each other. The rest of the world didn't matter and didn't really exist. Endymion stirred a little to drop a kiss on the top of Serenity's head. "So what do you want to do about Raye and her stepmother?" It really was her choice and whatever she wanted to do, he'd help make it happen. She was actually the better expert in this than he was. But he wasn't sure if it was because it was truly a poor relationship between them or if stepmothers were instantly regarded as evil. Each that they'd seen so far fit that category but not all mothers were bad and neither were all stepmothers.

Serenity shrugged. "I'm not sure what we can do. It's only something I've read in a book. Nobody else would believe it. You don't."

"I'll believe anything you tell me to. But really its up to you. We can try and solve this matter together."

"I think its best for now to sleep and wait to see what happens. I'm not even sure yet what I believe, myself."

He hummed his agreement and brought her closer into his embrace. It might have been warm out, but he wanted to be pressed up against her at every conceivable spot along her length. "Good night." He whispered down to her, already falling asleep. She snuggled in, appriciating the warmth he gave off verses that from the warm breeze. Her eyes fluttered shut as well.

And so they slept

–

The next day Serenity and Raye were riding horses together. "Where would you like to go?" Serenity asked Raye.

"The Black Forest." Raye's answer was almost instantaneous, she had not waited or thought about her response. "It is a magical place. Not real magic though." She chided when she saw Serenity's face. "But as soon as you step into the tree line it becomes impossible to see. Even torches are impossible to be used as a guide. It is dark and scary in there. Only places that you can see are little clearings but they are far and few between and nobody reaches them."

"Then why do you want to go?" Serenity asked, shivering a little at the thought.

"Because it is someplace forbidden." Raye thought about this place with great desire lusting within her to go see it, if only once.

"I hope that you do and that you can map it all out."

"If I could map it out, it would no longer be fun or uncharted." Raye complained. "I'd rather get totally and bewilderingly lost in it for days, and never come back to this place."

"It's breathtaking here though." Serenity tried to argue but Raye wouldn't hear of it.

"I hate it here." Raye replied back and Serenity knew something of her feelings and so didn't say anything else on the matter.

"I'd always wanted to explore." Serenity said without being asked. "I thought becoming a princess, then a queen would lessen my chance but I've seen things, had a bit more authority, been explained to, more than I ever would have as a commoner or a countess. It was a lucky turn of events."

"I'm glad." Raye smiled, truly glad and it was the first time Serenity had seen her smile like that, and Raye felt like she hadn't smiled like that in such a long time. Serenity just brought the best out in her. "I think we should explore together one day."

"I would love that." Serenity agreed readily. "Though my husband might have a protest or two."

Raye laughed. "I suppose I can make allowances to have your husband along as well. Just... no kissing in my line of sight, it's a little odd. I've known Endymion since I could walk, I always thought of him as some kind of brother-in-arms. He never wanted to stay put, and I never did either. It seems that you're a perfect addition."

"Glad to hear it." Serenity leaned down and pet Endymion's horse, he had insisted and the horse gave an appreciative snort. Serenity glanced slyly at Raye and then at the guard nearest to them. "What do you say to a full out run?"

"Are you sure that would be advisable? I know you're still healing-"

Serenity bobbed her head and came up next to Raye and they both stopped, waiting. "On the count of three. One."

"Two." Raye continued.

"Three." Serenity finished and they both sent their horses into a gallop. Raye pulled her reigns back a little to move her horse into a canter, it was faster than the horse's gallop, she had such a strange horse that that was true. Serenity though kept hers in a gallop as it was smoother and didn't tug too much on her back. It was a close race, but Endymion's horse pushed through and started gaining distance.

"Serenity!" Raye's voice carried over to her and she turned her head to look back at Raye who was frantically trying to get her to a stop. A tree limb went over her head, missing her because she was crunched over to look back at Raye and then she was shrouded in darkness. The horse stopped instantly on its path, jarring her a little, but she only flew into its neck, and not over.

"Come on boy, let's go back." She attempted to turn it around, but it refused, walking backwards instead. Serenity remembered to keep her head low, she couldn't hear anything outside of these woods, not even Raye. They backed out slowly and then suddenly once more there was light. Serenity now that she was looking could see it clearly, the light then the dark.

Raye was standing there frantically yelling for her and when Serenity was out once more, Raye breathed a huge sigh of relief. "That's the Black Forest."

"I can't believe its so near your house."

"We're not that close." Raye pointed off into the distance and Serenity could see the castle, but only barely on the hill.

"How'd we get here so fast?"

"We both have fast horses." Raye was still looking at Serenity with relief in her eyes. "Come on, let's go back, I'm sure we've risen alarm now."

They met back up with the guard more than half way on their return, going slower now. Serenity patted the horse beneath her again, it was such a steady and good spirited horse and now she knew it could ride like the wind. The guard was red-faced and sputtering at Serenity for being so... so... "Stupid?" She supplied and he held his tongue, wishing she hadn't done that and had been more cautious instead. "We're both fine. Don't worry." Serenity tried to soothe, but he was more worried about her husband's rage than her reassurances now that he found her safe.

When they got back to the stables, Raye went in first and Serenity followed, each finding their stalls. Serenity swung her leg over the back of it, but found hands on her, pulling her down and into a warm chest. Then lips were nuzzling her neck just below her ear. She got an appreciative buzz from the male and she pushed lightly against him so she could get a better look. "If my husband knew what you were up to, he'd have your head for daring to think you could get away with this. Endymion?" She blinked at him in feigned surprise.

He grinned at her and slid his hands done her back, cupping her and pulling her up against him. "You think another man would dare touch you like this? Who?"

Serenity was lost to his lips going down her throat and towards her neckline. She could barely think with him doing that. "What other man?" She was confused and he smiled into the kiss he left at the hollow of her throat.

"Good." He lifted his head and seared his lips over hers. "I've missed you."

"I haven't been gone that long." Serenity was starting to get a little more clear headed as he let her move away from him slightly. There were others around and they were in the stables on another's land. This was not the time or place to lose themselves completely.

"Long enough." Endymion just held her close and kissed the side of her face, trailing kisses along her cheek and then stopping at the corner of her mouth. "Too long."

Raye knocked and stuck her head in. "Serenity? Are you coming out- oh, hello Endymion." She nodded to the man and a blush managed to make it up Raye's neck as she realized what she was interrupting. "Sorry, don't mind me. I'll clear this place out, if you'd like."

"It's really all right Raye-"

"Thank you. We'd like that very much." Endymion cut off whatever Serenity was going to say and Raye closed the top portion of the gate so no one could see in and then she started herding people out as Endymion closed his mouth over Serenity's once more. At that point she had no more hope in staying lucid. He lowered her onto the straw that was for the horse and had his wicked way with her, but it was only fair, as she had her way with him as well.

–

They only stayed a few more days after that and then began their journey home. It wouldn't take too long going this way as they weren't back tracking in a half circle, but going fairly straight, having to avoid only one kingdom on their way, but it was a pretty small one.

On the way home though, they came across a brown haired man struggling with his horses as they got stuck in the muck. Endymion sent most of the men out to help him and got down as well. Endymion clasped the man's hand and pulled him out, as he wasn't getting much done being stuck himself. "Thank you, _King_ Endymion."

Endymion grinned at the man. "No problem, _Prince_ Nephrite. I'd like for you to meet my wife." He brought him over to meet Serenity who was still atop of the horse, wanting to see and this was the best position to do so. The men were still working with the horses, but they were succeeding.

Serenity slid down and didn't need Endymion's hands that were there in case she needed them. She took one though in hers as she came forward to greet the Prince. "No guards, no carriage, no servants. I can see why Endymion knows you by sight."

Nephrite laughed heartedly. "I can see why instantly Endymion chose you as his bride." He turned his attention to Endymion briefly. "Careful Endymion, or she might flay you alive."

"Only if she is angry and I have no intention of seeing that side of her any time soon."

Nephrite's hearty laughter was heard once more. "It is good to see you my friend. I was just enjoying a bit of solitude, I hadn't realized that you would be coming this way."

"We're not on your lands." Endymion reminded him drolly. "What kind of solitude are you hoping for?"

"The kind that brings me to a beautiful and enchanting woman. I can't steal yours away, can I?" He smiled charmingly at Serenity. "I'd make for a more interesting companion than Endymion. He's rather boring when he's not on a mission to explore."

"That's all right." Serenity smiled warmly at Nephrite. "He's already competing against another male's affections. I'd give him a break before I gave him two."

"Another male?" Nephrite seemed astounded. "Who could that be?"

The horse answered for her as he rested his snout over her shoulder and snorted a warning at Nephrite who was getting too close. Serenity reached up and rubbed his nose. "It's hard to beat that combination." Endymion admitted, also rubbing the side of its face. "I've never seen my horse so devoted to another being but myself."

Nephrite nodded. "Well then, I'm off to find myself a bride. Not just anyone will do. Thank you for your assistance and your men's." Nephrite smiled to Serenity. "Pleasure to meet you, I hope one day it will be for longer." He swung himself over onto one of the horses, why he had three, she didn't know.

"Wait!" She called out suddenly, an idea coming to her mind. She didn't want to send him on a wild goose chase, but she had been reading her book again last night and this struck her as the perfect opportunity. "There might be a maiden as fair as the snow, as dark as the night and as red as blood, who seeks you too."

Nephrite lifted a brown eye brow in curiosity and Endymion was looking at her as if she was high. "And where do I find such a maiden as she?"

"Check first at the castle in Bavaria. If she is not there, then all of your efforts shall be commended if you search the Black Forest, but be wise and be careful for it is not an easy thing to search." She had warned Raye too, but couldn't say too much, for it was only a guess.

Nephrite gave one more deep laugh. "Dearest Serenity, I thrive on the uneasy. Good bye Endymion, Serenity, if I succeed, then you shall have a wedding to attend soon." He gave his horse a kick and then all of them were running off in the direction that they had just left.

"Is there a reason you've set Raye up with Nephrite? He's a scoundrel."

"If he could change for any girl, it would be for Raye. If any girl could change him, Raye would be the one." Serenity teased him and Endymion stole a kiss from her before plucking her up and putting her back onto the horse.

The journey took a few more days, but finally they arrived home by dinner time.

"LITA!" Serenity called as soon as they arrived back at their home. She jumped off the horse and hugged her friend fiercely. She got a similar reaction and the two had so much to talk about. They were talking over one another in their excitement. She had been difficult to hug with the belly protruding like that but they managed. Endymion and Kunzite greeted one another too, they did a 'manly' hug. Jadeite cleared his throat as he helped Ami down from the cart that held the shabby looking traveling home. Inside it had almost all of the gypsy tents, but also served as a bed for the women at different times during the trip.

Lita turned to look at the two of them, hugging Ami, pleased to see that the smaller brunette hadn't been hurt too much afterall. She was even giving a chiding when Jadeite cleared his throat again. "I know this is not the nicest thing to do and might actually be a bit rude, but I'm starving. Do you know where I could go to get a bite to eat?"

"Nonsense my boy!" Tamas clasped a hand onto Jadeite's shoulder. "You will eat with us tonight!"

A few faces were made, and Lita snorted. "You can come eat with us." Lita persuaded. "I make a mean meal."

"That's right." Kunzite commented as an aside to Endymion, but Serenity still heard. She ignored it as Lita didn't seem to hear or take offense. She was too busy eying Jadeite.

"Who are you?"

"My husband!" Ami beamed and slid her arms around his waist, her hands dangling dangerously low to improper.

"Also one of my newest guards." Endymion added for both of their benefits. "It is only fitting that the two of you join us for the evening meal. Once things settle down with the Holy Church, then we will again revisit your status here. Perhaps by then you'd like to stay or follow Ami to wherever she directs you."

Kunzite had a lot to say about that, but Lita was having an epiphany moment. "Oh! I have so many more items to add to the meal tonight! I hadn't realized we'd be having so many mouths to feed! Kunzite and I had just been dining with the Queen most nights. Sometimes Haruka and Michiru would join, but for the most part I wasn't feeding the rest of the castle and we weren't sure when you'd get back." She was scolding them for their rude arrival but at the same time she couldn't be too angry as she hadn't left Serenity's side for long.

Then Lita was running off. She wasn't anywhere to be seen unless one happened by the kitchen and Serenity was intending to do just that, but Lita's orders were to be left undisturbed, the servant told the Queen in no uncertain terms. The servant was more afraid of Lita than her Queen. Serenity would have been offended if she wasn't so greatly amused. Catching up with Lita would have to wait until after dinner and then it would be nearly impossible for Endymion to pry Serenity away from her friend's side. Kunzite would have worse luck. It was already predicted by the men and neither had to be psychic to do it.

Then she realized that she hadn't even said as much as hello to her lead guard and friend's husband. She had been so excited by everything else going on that it just happened to slip by.

Luckily that was rectified as dinner was being served soon. "I thought you were going to find her a distraction away from there while she was pregnant." Serenity was not looking forward to eating Lita's food any time soon. She gave Kunzite a firm hug as she asked him. Kunzite returned her question with an answer.

"While you were gone I had a choice to make, either a fretting Lita or a busy one in the kitchen. There isn't much else that _can _distract her. We've been putting up with her meals ever since you left."

Serenity frowned at that, she'd missed Lita, but she'd also been really busy. Maybe if they had sat around doing nothing it would have been worse, and Serenity knew it would have. She didn't realize how much she missed her friend until they were sitting and eating and Lita wasn't there.

"Why isn't Lita up here?"

"She's cooking."

"It's finished and in front of us."

"She's got more parts to the meal to make. She's been going all out and making feasts with several courses these last couple of months."

"But she didn't make this soup." Serenity protested.

"Yes she did."

"But, then has she gotten better at reducing the amount of seasoning or able to taste it now and actually gauge the right amount?"

"No..." Kunzite drawled, not sure if he had just gotten used to Lita's cooking that he couldn't tell if it was good or bad and just assumed the worst.

Endymion's eyes found hers and he seemed dubious. "It's as god-awful as when we left, maybe worse."

"No it's not, it tastes good. Better than the food we've been eating since we left." Serenity defended her words.

"Lita's not in here, you don't need to praise her cooking." Endymion was serious, he could hardly eat it. "I'm hoping now that we're back, she can stop cooking and concentrate on having her baby. Maybe then I'll be able to eat some decent food in my own home."

Endymion's eyes hadn't left hers and there was sudden dawning in his gaze, followed by escalation and it paralleled Serenity's own emotions.

Ami butted in with a whoop. "I knew it would work! I'm amazing!" Jadeite tried to throw a hand over his wife's mouth. This wasn't their situation and should stay out of it, but Ami wouldn't have it and removed the hand from her skin. "I'm going to be here to be wet nurse, nobody can stop me, I won't leave until I have a healthy baby in my arms to give to the mother!"

Ignorant of all that was going on besides what she and Endymion were conveying to one another, Serenity's jaw dropped open and she couldn't find her voice for a moment, but when she did, she only had one word. "_Oh._"

* * *

><p>EAN: So, I have to admit, that the original version of this story had a lot more obvious overtones to it. Serenity was underfed and abused by her step-family, more so than there was here. She was too skinny and the clothes she wore while serving were over sized and more like rags, having a rope to tie them in place. Then as I started writing this, I had thoughts of making the scene with the Duke a little less pleasant, but I felt that was over done. All of that was. So I cut it out or changed it to a bit less disturbing. I'm happier now with this version than I was before with those things in it. Also the the story with her father was a lot more complicated than I had written this time around. Which you probably didn't think that was possible, did you? There was also no prologue. I felt like I was rushing the characterization without it, and this way I could show rather than tell the love between father and daughter without the over the top forced in your face way the original had. The story however of the original version ended long before Serenity and Endymion met. She had been heading into town. The rest of this story was ideas that had popped up long ago and what I had intended to write, but never got to. However I hope this time it is a little less descriptive on scenery and a little more mature in style.<p>

I am quite amazed that I have finished this story for you, I never thought it would happen. I only did so with a few others, Upon a Flash being the other that springs to mind right now. However these two stories have one thing in common, I sat down and wrote them without much for disturbance. Without that, I might never have finished this one or even that one. Both of them I kind of got to a point where I knew the ending and I just didn't feel like writing, but I forged on, not because I had to, but because I wanted to share it with all of you, who were patiently waiting for it. I guess it just goes to show that if I don't finish a story within a month, then it will take me awhile to do so. That isn't to say that I won't eventually finish, but you'll get distracted stories thrown in while you're waiting. Upon a Flash and this one being prime examples of distracted stories. However ones I have finished it took me time, but I was finally happy with them, and I hope you liked them too. A story that took me years to finish, but managed it, was Ties that Bind_. _I'm hoping that can be an example not only to you to not get too frustrated by the lapse in time between chapters and completion, but for myself as well, as I use that as a reminder that I can finish these tasks that I have set up for myself.

So, without further ado, this story has completed. Let me know if you'd like a sequel, I have a lot of ideas running through my head, if you want them, but I doubt it will be focused on our lovely Serenity and Endymion. Though I might also throw in another fairy tale for you guys that has nothing to do with this story with them being the main character. Inspiration has been pretty good to me recently... haha...

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em> 0_2/03/2012_

_Fin Editing: 3/14/2012_

_Fin Editing part deux: 4/18/12 (though might still go back over whole story again)  
><em>

_1 day short of a month since I overhauled and posted._

_6 years since I began with the idea and laid out all the stops._

_266 pages. 1 page over 265. Yikes. Longest story yet._

* * *

><p><span>Characters:<span>

both present and mentioned

**Charles D'arte**- Serena's father

**Serenity D'arte** (**Serena**)

**Isabel Kennedy**- Serena's real mother

**Esmeraude Inverno-D'arte** (**Esme** Inverno)- Serena's stepmother (By the way, Inverno means "winter" and I chose that because it was Italian sounding compared to the french sounding name of her husband, as well as I visioned them all as winter and cold creatures. Also, truthfully, it was a few days ago and late at night and winter was the first word to pop in my head as being appropriate for them, but in Italian. Also it sounds kind of like Inferno, which goes well with some of the imagery I've created for the three girls.)- Emerald

**Antonia **(**Ann**) **Inverno**- Serena's youngest stepsister.

**Beryl Inverno**- the older stepsister

**Edgar Viola**- King

**Desideria Viola**- Queen "longing"

**Endymion Darien Viola**- Prince

**Adelita** (**Lita**)- "noble"- cook best friend/sister- Cinderella (I know, I had you believing it was Serena who would be Cinderella the whole time, sorry)

**Haruka Amada**- "Beloved"- best friend

**Michiru**- Noble, mirror and accessory shop owner, good friend

**Duke**- no real name, but considered Duke of Diamonds by Serena, or just Diamond

**Duke's brother**- Sapphire- attacker

**Tamas** "Twin"- Taiki

**Seiya**- Rapunzel

**Ruben**- Rebeus- Cardinal from Hunchback of Notre Dame (And somewhat/somehow father of Esme's kids. Not really possible since he's the Cardinal of France, but at the same time, he never seemed 100 percent Cardinal like in Hunchback to me. So why not? Or since he's such a strong character, he's a twin or there's two of him somehow magically. I don't really care what answer you come up with, it'll probably work out.)

**Ami**- Esmeralda

**Raye**- Snow white

**Mina**- The Twelve Brothers

**Kunzite**, **Jadeite**, **Nephrite**, **Zoicite**- The "Princes"

**Kaolite**, **Nehelenia**, etc- The Evil Queens/Step-mothers

The Kings, other stories mentioned, ask and I shall share where they came from, possibly.

Anyone missing? Actually, now that I think of it, it is quite a big ensemble of a cast.

* * *

><p>Please leave me with any final thoughts you might have. I have enjoyed writing this, and am so excited to be finished. I loved reading a lot of your reviews (though some had me scratching my head). But all had been entertaining and inspiring. Please don't stop now. :)<p>

* * *

><p>Also if there is any specific story line you guys would like to me to write about (I have given you a few), just vote in the poll or leave me a message. Love to know which to focus on.<p> 


End file.
